Halo: A New Age
by xpredatorx
Summary: In the 26th century humanity along with the sangheili, san'shyuum formed the Orion Systems Alliance the center of galactic government in the orion arm of the galaxy, soon the OSA will meet the citadel council and discover a billion year old secret.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello fans of halo and mass effect, I always wanted to see how this would play out if the human-covenant war was different so enjoy and write to me on how u feel about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 11, 2525:<strong> The UNSC makes contact with an alien race called the covenant on the planet harvest. First contact does not go well and begins the start of the human-covenant war.

**March 1, 2530:** The sangheili discovered the truth about humanity being connected to the forerunners, something that prophets truth, regret, and mercy tried to keep hidden from the other races of the covenant. The arbiter of that time Ripa 'moramee executed the prophets, and went to a human controlled world to ask for forgiveness to the crimes they committed.

**March 2, 2530:** The UNSC colony groombridge-1830 located 29.7 light years from sol is visited by a covenant corvette, at first the colony thought they were under attack instead the corvette sent a signal to the planet requesting a ceasefire between the covenant and humanity. The UNSC sends Admiral Preston Cole and a fleet of a hundred ships to confirm the covenant request for a ceasefire.

**March 3, 2530:** The human-covenant war is over a treaty was signed to signify peace, the sangheili offer to help in repairing the human colonies they themselves glassed. The sangheili also offers humanity a place in the covenant, the UNSC agrees in exchange to access to covenant technology.

**April 5, 2531:** After a year of being with the covenant the UNSC wanted to change the covenant caste system of how they treat other species, the sangheili were hesitant to change but considered it. Eventually it was decided to give the species an embassy on high charity instead of enslaving them, and the covenant would be known as the Orion System Alliance and at the head of the OSA a council was created, the council was composed of a human, sangheili, and a san 'shyuum. The reason for why the san'shyuum have a council seat was there extensive knowledge of forerunner technology, and were the original founding members of the covenant.

**June 7, 2531**: The reconstruction of the covenant into the OSA was somewhat of a challenges to all members for some others like the sangheili were not, the sangheili still maintain the responsibility of military leadership but shared it with the humans and instead of forcing the other species to fight they may choose to join the OSA military. The san 'shyuum continued to be the scientist of the new OSA and study forerunner technology, but shares this responsibility with the humans, since they no longer lead the covenant or control political affairs, much to their annoyance they must share their power with the humans and sangheili. The other species like the jiralhanae continued to be a part of the military, the sangheili did not like it since both races bitterly disliked each other. The Unggoy was once considered the lowest caste in the covenant but since the humans helped change the covenant into the Orion Systems Alliance the Unggoy were no longer enslaved instead given a choice to join the military or join the civilian sector, some Unggoy joined the military most join the civilian sector, the Kig-yar and Yanme'e were divided on both military and civilian, the Mgalekgolo joined the military and Huragoks were decide to put in engineering for all military ships including UNSC.

**August 15, 2534:** The reconstruction of the covenant is finally over and the new Orion Systems Alliance has been initiated as the center for galactic government in the Orion arm of the galaxy. The OSA's base of operations is the former covenant holy city high charity now the capital of the OSA, in it resides the OSA council composed of human, sangheili, and san 'shyuum they are responsibly to maintain peace and order with the other species of the OSA.

**May 3, 2535:** Since the reconstruction of the covenant into the OSA became a success, the UNSC learned much from their new allies and one thing that got their interest was the forerunners. Unknown to many in the UNSC ONI discovered alien technology on some colonies the UNSC established they just didn't know who built it until now, so it was decided to create section four of ONI, there responsibility was to search and study forerunner technologies and to learn the one important question that many in the OSA and UNSC had on their minds Humanities connection to the forerunners, since humans are the only race capable of activating forerunner technologies.

**October 21, 2535:** On the planet harvest section four discovered what they believe was a forerunner outpost, they sent in a science team to study it. The head scientist Professor Ellen Anders discovered a holographic map of the galaxy which lead them to another forerunner outpost on the UNSC colony Arcadia. The UNSC spirit of fire under the command of captain James cutter was assigned to help section four in search of forerunner artifacts, they went to Arcadia and discovered the outpost. Ellen Anders found coordinates to a planet in an uncharted system unknown to the UNSC and to the OSA species. What they found was an incredible piece of forerunner technology and the worst thing humanity has ever encounter since the human-covenant war.

**February 15, 2540:** When humanity along with sangheili created the OSA they took on many responsibilities one being in part with help enforcing and maintain order in the galaxy. In order to keep up with sangheili warriors the UNSC decided to create more Spartan-II's. The ones that still survived the insurrection wars and the human-covenant war was part of the special operations division or known as Specops, Specops was created by the OSA council as agents to help maintain order in OSA space. Specops has the authority to do whatever is necessary to get the job done, any species can join Specops but few do cause of the high mortality rate in training on the planet Sathur an OSA controlled world for Specops. In the UNSC it was decided that only Spartans can join Specops because of the extreme training and high mortality rate Specops goes through.

**November 5, 2542:** Office of Naval Intelligence puts forward a plan to help create a new counter-espionage and intelligence gathering for the OSA with the help of the Sangheili Ossoona division that was responsible for helping the covenant spy and intelligence gathering, they create a new organization that provides spying, counter-espionage, information gathering for the OSA military and Specops and it will be called the Union.

**August 30, 2552:** A UNSC patrol fleet under the command of Admiral Jacob Keyes was assigned to watch for pirate activity instead he discovered an object in space of forerunner design a ring the size of a planet. Admiral Keyes took images and sent them to UNSC High command. High comm received the images and looked through the information they obtain about the Forerunners. What they found was the ring is called halo and it was an important part of the former covenant religion, the UNSC sent the information to the OSA about halo. When the OSA council learned the discovery of halo the human and sangheili thought it would be best to hide this info from the rest of the OSA but the San 'Shyuum Councilor was an overzealous religious person still continuing the old covenant religion wanted to tell their true believers about it, ultimately it was kept quite.

**September 2, 2552:** Science teams from the OSA were sent to halo to study it and to find out it's purpose what they got was a lot more than a new piece forerunner tech. On halo a team accidentally open a chamber that released a parasitic life form that consumed the science team, the military contingent on halo sent out the message to an OSA group of ships that was assigned by the council to protect the ring, about the parasite a video link to both a UNSC ship and a sangheili battle cruiser saw images of the parasite consuming both species it was decided by both Admiral Keyes and supreme commander Thel 'Vadamee to sterilize this plague in combination with nuclear missiles and plasma weapons they took aim at the first and surrounding area of the infection.

**September 4, 2552:** Once it was confirmed safe that the parasite was gone they would begin sending in the science team. Section four sent in their own team lead by the great Dr Catherine Hasley. On halo the team found what they believed to be the control room for halo once they were settled they were approached by a forerunner AI calling itself 343 guilty spark through the AI they learned much about the forerunners, the parasite now know as the flood and about halo being a weapon of mass destruction on the galactic scale. It was decided by the OSA council to keep quiet about this information as it would cause a mass panic and hysteria amongst their people and the species.

**September 6, 2552:** Through further studying halo and continue talking to the monitor of installation four the OSA learn there are seven halos total in the galaxy scattered somewhere. The monitor 343 guilty spark was unable to divulge the location of the remaining six halos but told the scientists of how we could by finding the ark through a portal that was on earth.

**September 7, 2552:** The UNSC was very surprised by this information an important forerunner technology was under their noses the whole time, using the reversed engineered luminary used by the covenant to locate forerunner tech, they found some readings between the city of Mombasa and the town of Voi deep underground it will acquire months of digging and excavation to uncover it.

**December 27, 2552:** After three months of digging they uncover the artifact once uncovered and activated the device created a Slipspace portal to what the scientist believe will lead them to the ark. The UNSC creates an expedition through the portal a fleet of ships composed of scientist and military personal. The commanding officer who is in charge of the fleet was decided to be captain Miranda Keyes, Catherine Hasley was in charge of the scientist division and military contingent was lead by colonel Avery Junior Johnson.

**December 28, 2552:** The expedition fleet came out of Slipspace over what they believed to be the ark a massive space station bigger then High Charity, many described the ark as a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms, similar to an octopus or sea star and bearing similarities to a sun. They begin launching drop ships pelican to what they believe to be the control room for the entire facility. A month goes by and from studying the Ark the scientist learn the location of the other halo's and a lot of forerunner knowledge.

**January 25, 2553:** The UNSC has decided to bring scientist and military personal from all species in the OSA to the ark on UNSC phoenix-class colony ships as the location to earth remains a secret to this day. On the ark the species set up on different arms of the ark, the scientists from each race begins studying and researching the ark. The sangheili with the help from the UNSC begins building a ship yard to build and maintain ships from each species.

**February 17, 2553:** A Specops fleet is charged with locating and assessing all the halo's condition's finds installation five and destroys it once it was confirmed of a massive flood outbreak.

**July 12, 2575:** The OSA council has decided to joint colonize worlds in order to bridge the gap between the many species in the OSA, a new way for everyone to cooperate and understand one another.

**November 16 2575:** The first OSA colony sanctuary is fully developed with the help and full funding of the council which would have taken years from one species to create is ready. Sanctuaries capital city pandorum's architect and buildings are a mixture of human skyscrapers along with the human orbital elevator is setup on the planet, the curve organic and sophisticated style the sangheili and the other races have gotten use too is built on the planet for their own people. The colony becomes filled with the many species in the OSA, for a time the people get along and used to living with one another the only trouble that happens is jiralhanae berserker rage with their own kind but nothing the colonies security force can't handle. The colony is protected by a UNSC ODP and a fleet along with sangheili ships and planetary plasma cannons.

**Present day 2657:** Humanity and the UNSC is entering a new age, since humanity survived the human-covenant war, the creation of the Orion Systems Alliance, the studying and reverse engineering of advance technology the outbreak of the flood on halo, the search for the ark has made the UNSC strong and prepared for anything, even the biggest discovery yet. A science team has discovered a device of unknown origins near the UNSC colony Shanxi.

* * *

><p><strong>This sets up the stage for the confrontation between the OSA council against the citadel council. I hope you have enjoyed this story and feel free to write any feedback on what I should change or make changes too. I will be creating a codex to sort out the small stuff in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Artifact in Ice

**Hello fans thank you for writing and what you thought of my story and I would like for you to keep writing to give me some pointers and ideas, help me help you to keep this story going. Anyway, this chapter will be about the discovery of the mass relay and the beginning of the second contact war. I've done my homework by looking on the wiki of both mass effect and halo so you will see some changes to the weapons of halo because I believe that over time weapons and technology advance instead of staying the same, the mass effect side will be the same but don't worry this won't be a one sided fight where halo over powers mass effect it will be fair.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2657<strong>

**Shanxi system**

**UNSC Cruiser Budapest**

**Main Bridge**

Admiral Jon Grissom a man at the age of 46 with dark brown hair and height of 6'2 is sitting in the captains chair overlooking at the operations on the holographic projector. About a month ago one of the UNSC's deep space probes was launched from Shanxi the newest colony to be developed was searching the asteroid field for possible mining instead they found a strange artifact that had two long, curved "arms" with what we believe to be a set of revolving rings in between them, covered in ice. The admiral was assigned to protect the civilian workers charged with digging the artifact out of the ice and science teams charged with studying the device.

"What is the status of the workers and scientists and can they tell me what this artifact is?" asked Grissom

"The workers are finished cleaning the ice off the artifact, but the scientist are requesting permission to turn it on for more information." said the comm. officer

"Permission granted just tell them to be careful the last thing we need is for this device to blow up in our faces." said Grissom while trying to relax in his chair

"Admiral haven't you heard the expression nothing ventured nothing gain." said Cassandra the Budapest's smart AI

Cassandra appeared next to the Admiral as a full size adult a height of 5'9 in holographic form, Grissom turned his head to look at Cassandra she had the appearance of a young 26 year old scientist with a white long sleeve coat, and black long pants with golden brown hair that settled at her shoulder length. Cassandra is a seventh generation AI capable of incredible processing speeds and hacking. A hundred years ago UNSC AI's had a life expectancy of seven years thanks to forerunner knowledge they increased that by fifty, they still make them through flash cloned human brains of course.

"Cassandra a hundred years ago when humanity ventured out in the galaxy we discovered the Covenant which resulted in a five year war, and I thank whatever god is out there that it didn't drag out longer like many thought it would. Then there's classified information I can't tell to anyone under the rank of Admiral, but it was the worst thing humanity ever encountered, (in his mind he was referring to halo and the flood), so forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy over a new artifact." replied Grissom with a look of annoyance

"Yes admiral there has been a hard bumpy road getting hear, but look at the accomplishment Humanity has made, surviving the Covenant war then reconstructing it to form the Orion Systems Alliance the center of galactic government of the Orion arm of the galaxy which Humanity is part of the Council. Then you have uncovering Forerunner knowledge and technology that lead to amazing advancements to not only your military but Humanity as a whole, you made cures to many diseases that plague Humans, and increased your life expectancy to hundred and seventy-five years." said Cassandra

Before the admiral could say a thing the comm. officer alerted the Admiral of the activation of the artifact. "Admiral the scientists are ready!"

"Very well, alert the captains of the Chimera, the Augustine, and the Achilles to be ready." replied Grissom

"You would think the UNSC would send us another cruiser then just three frigates!" asked the weapons officer

"Lieutenant the one thing the UNSC has learned from all the experience's are lovely AI has gladly reminded us is that we are always prepared, you don't know it but there are ships ready to jump in at a moment's notice if things go south for us." said Grissom

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Utopia system**

**Turian Patrol fleet**

A Turian patrol of three cruisers and six frigates is patrolling the Utopia system in search for any pirate activity.

Tonn Actuss a Turian captain in the Turian Hierarchy is in charge of finding any pirates that might be hiding in this unclaimed cluster, Actuss is a proud Turian. The military life runs in his family, he is very serious when it comes to upholding the law in council space and will do just about anything to make sure everyone follows it.

"Captain relay 314 just activated." said the sensors operator

Actuss turns around and walks toward the operator. "Impossible relay 314 is a dead relay it leads to nowhere." Actuss responded

"Sir, I am positive and something just came out of the relay." said the operator

"What is it?" asked Actuss

The operator turns back around at his console to check. "I think it's a probe we may be dealing with first contact captain." reported the operator

Actuss just stands there thinking, 'T_his is obviously a new immature race that doesn't know the dangers when activating a relay, and worst a dormant one, that's against council law they need to be taken care of'. _He heads back to his chair and sits down and begins giving out orders. "Tell the patrol to head for relay 314 we must deal with this new incompetent race." said Actuss

The patrol starts heading to the mass relay in hoping to put down these law breakers, but they might get more then what they barging for.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC cruiser Budapest<strong>

**Main Bridge**

Admiral Grissom was just finish reading the reports the scientist's found on the artifact. A transportation device capable of sending you a thousand light years instantaneously to another star system. "Are these reports accurate?" asked Grissom

Cassandra was the one to respond. "Yes sir they are, this is obviously a very interesting piece of technology that will change a lot in the UNSC and OSA."

"Yes it will, a device capable of sending you instantaneously to another system! I know the shaw-fujikawa drive has advance ever since we came into contact with our allies and forerunner knowledge, but it still takes at least one or two days to get to a star system in our own space, but this could help us fix that." said Grissom

Before anyone could celebrate the success of the mission the artifact's inner rings moved rapidly and out came nine unidentified ships that started attacking the civilian and science ships. before anyone could respond both vessels were destroyed.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?" asked Grissom shouting at the top of his lungs

The sensors operator turned to face the admiral. "Admiral nine unidentified contacts came out of the relay and began attacking the civilian and science teams ships, I believe this is first contact with a new alien race."

"Admiral do you want me to try and make contact with them?" asked the comm. operator

"Their obviously a hostile species! They just attacked innocent civilians." said the Admiral. "I want you to tell the captains of the three Frigates that came with us to get their weapons online." The Lieutenant did as he was told and began sending the message to the ships.

"Cassandra charge the Mac and get one through four lancer missile pods ready." said Grissom. Cassandra did as she was told and was already getting the lancer missiles prepped and ready to fire. The Lancer is successor to the Archer missiles. On cruisers there are more than five hundred pods contain fifty missiles, in each missile contains plasma that are designed to do damage on energy shields.

The outside on the Budapest four hidden compartments opened up and out shot four pods racing to the alien ships in these four pods contained over two hundred missiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian cruiser The Hammer<strong>

**CIC**

Captain Actuss is standing in front of the projector looking at the battle, he thinks to himself. '_How can a race build ships that large and blocky to fly them'. _Obviously he is referring to the three frigates and cruiser, the frigates length is 438 meters, width 152 meters, and height is 112.3 meters; the cruiser's length 1,192 meters, width 300 meters, and height 450 meters. Actuss turned and face his comm. officer. "Tell the frigates to swarm the three smaller vessels while we and the other two cruisers handle the bigger one." The Turian acknowledged this and was about to send the message until the sensors operator detected what appeared to be missiles of some kind launched from the bigger vessel.

"Captain I am detecting what appears to be four large missiles heading to the cruiser midnight shadow." said the operator.

Actuss just chuckled. "What do they hope to hit a planet with those oversize things just get ours and the other two cruisers guardian lasers to shoot them down."

Just as the weapons officer was about to turn the guardian lasers on, the Turians were shocked to now see over two hundred missiles come out of the pods. The guardian lasers attempted to shoot down the missiles but was too over whelming and only took down fifty-eight the other hundred and forty-two slammed against the midnight shadow. The ships kinetic barriers protect it from the explosion but the hot plasma scorched their ablative armor that caused hull breaches and other damages to the ship.

Captain Actuss was furious that one of his own ships took serious damages. "It would seem we underestimated this new race." said Actuss. "Tell the frigates to continue as plan and target those three ships while we handle the bigger one!" said Actuss fire burning in his eyes, he looks at the weapons officer. "Fire disruptor torpedoes it's time to return the favor for what they did to my cruiser."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC cruiser Budapest<strong>

**Main bridge**

Admiral Grissom is looking at the battle on the holo projector, he sees the damages to one of the alien ships by the lancer missiles, and six of the smaller ships breaking off course heading to the three Frigates.

"That's interesting!" said Cassandra. "By studying the impact of when the lancer missiles collided and after, It would seem their shields are not the same as our shields as the plasma was able to pass right through them."

The Admiral turned his head and looked at Cassandra. "So what your saying is their shields protect them from kinetic weapons and not plasma." asked Grissom

"Yes admiral but I believe that are Mac gun would be able to..." Before she could finish that sentence the sensors operator reported of incoming weapons fire from the larger vessels. Grissom orders for the shields to be at maximum strength and tells the crew to brace themselves.

The entire crew on the Budapest braced for impact as the disruptor torpedoes slammed against the shields of the Budapest. As soon as the bombardment was over the crew began assessing the damages, but Cassandra was already ahead of everyone. "We have hull breaches on decks four and seven shield strength is down at 86%." said Cassandra

"What the hell did they hit us with?" asked Grissom

"What I can tell from the sensors is that it was torpedoes that when impacted against our shields created some kind of warhead that creates random and unstable fields in a localized area." said Cassandra. "These Torpedoes put incredible strain on the shields, We were lucky their wasn't that many or they would have collapsed."

"We can't let that happen again!" said Grissom determined to make sure of it. "Get the laser canons and rail guns online and target those missiles." said Grissom to the weapons officer. "Cassandra what's the status of the Mac gun." asked Grissom

"Charged and ready Admiral! Do you have a target in mind." asked Cassandra

"Target the already damage one make that ship go away." said Grissom

Cassandra maneuvers the Budapest's Mac gun and aims it at the Turian cruiser. The Mac gun one of the UNSC's primary weapon on ships. A hundred years ago the Mac gun was capable of firing a 600-ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30,000 meters per second it had a standard destructive output of 64.53 kilotons (TNT-equivalent)! today the standard Mac gun on ships has 750-ton tungsten round firing at 55,000 meters per second with a destructive force of 86.73 kilotons, but requires a two minute charge for every fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian cruiser The Hammer<strong>

**CIC**

Captain Actuss is listening to the weapons officer of the successful direct hit from the disruptor torpedoes, and understanding that the enemy's shields went down a notch from the warhead of the mass effect fields. Now they have a way to beat them. "Order every ship to use disruptor torpedoes to target the enemy ships they seem the most effective."

"Sir I'm detecting a buildup of energy that far exceeds anything that of a Turian dreadnought can put out from the larger vessel." said the sensors operator. "I believe they are planning to fire!"

"Get are shields at full strength and ready guardian to shoot it down." said Actuss

As the crew on the bridge works to get everything ready the midnight shadow blows up in a gulf of fire. The entire crew looks out in shock as to what happen Actuss runs towards the weapons officer. "What just happen?" asked Actuss

"I believe it was a mass accelerator that puts any of our dreadnoughts to shame." said the weapons officer

Actuss wasn't happy about this, but he still believe he can win this fight "have the frigates concentrate all their fire on one of those ships while we take ours and move back and to get away from the range from that weapon." said Actuss

The two Turian cruisers moved out of weapons range while the six frigates concentrated all there fire power on the UNSC Augustine.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC cruiser Budapest<strong>

**Main Bridge**

On the bridge the crew is rejoicing over the destruction of the Turian cruiser, but the excitement had to wait as the comm. operator spoke out that the Augustine is being overwhelmed and their shields are about to collapse.

The admiral acted fast. "Open up a line to the captain of the Augustine." asked Grissom. "_Admiral this is captain Littlefield we are being overwhelmed by the enemy, laser cannons are picking the missiles out of the sky, but there's too many; shields will soon collapse." _Grissom thinks fast._ "_Captain get your crew to transfer power from non critical systems to the shields and try to get the Chimera to give you some support." said Grissom

"_Were doing that now captain but I don't think the Chim...''_ Before captain Littlefield could say anything the Augustine was destroyed from a mass accelerator from the Turian cruiser the Hammer.

Everyone on the bridge saw the destruction of the Augustine and could not believe it, the admiral however did not let this break his resolve. "Cassandra call in the reinforcements it's time we end this". said Grissom

Just as he finished his words out in space around the battle six Slipspace portals opened up and out came four frigates and two cruisers. this caught the Turian's by surprise and cost them four frigate and one cruiser. Captain Actuss was not happy but like all military strategists they know when to retreat and the Turian's began retreating back to the relay, before the last frigate could escape admiral Grissom ordered Cassandra to take its engines out with the laser canon. The laser canon on the Budapest shot out in a red beam and struck the engine of the Turian frigate leaving it dead in the water.

"Admiral do you want us to finish the job." said the weapons officer

Grissom looks at him and says. "No we need answers on who they are and why they attacked us get boarding parties ready were sending them over."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Budapest<strong>

**Armory**

Major Jenifer Hale a UNSC ODST is getting her and her team of twelve ready to board the enemy ship, she straps on the standard ODST armor and checks her energy shields! ever since the UNSC got their hands on advance technology they found a way to equipped all their foot soldiers with energy shields, not as strong as a Spartans but protects them from getting their asses shot. Admiral Grissom walks in the armory and sees the boarding party getting ready the ODST's stop what they're doing and salutes the admiral.

"Major I wanted to debrief you on what your team will be doing." said Grissom as he continues. "You will be transported via the teleportation grid to what Cassandra believes is the bridge and once aboard you will set up a link between the Budapest's computers to the enemy's understood."

"Yes sir we do and we won't fail." replied Hale

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Frigate<strong>

**CIC**

The Turian Captain was giving out orders to be ready to repel enemy boarding party's but just as he was about to finish a bright light appeared once the light died down there were twelve strange looking creatures in the eyes of the Turian's that almost resembles the Asari started taking down his people. There were shots fired but thanks to the shields of the ODST they were okay the captain looked up from the ground he was knocked down by one of the aliens he looks up at one of them the alien went up to the ships computers and started messing with it.

"This is Major Hale setting up the link now." As she did that streams of information was going through the holographic projection.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Budapest<strong>

**Bridge**

Cassandra was going through the information the aliens had and found something surprising." Admiral you need to see this!" said Cassandra. she sets up a link between her and the admirals neural implants, he begins looking at the information in English thanks to the translation program and found something shocking.

"It looks like we did the Unions job for them and more." said Cassandra

"I have to tell you when we started this fight I thought we were fighting a hostile race I didn't expect this." said the Admiral. "Send this Intel to General Williams of the Shanxi Garrison, the UNSC High command and the OSA Senate they will definitely want to see this." As the UNSC ships tows the Turian frigate to the Shanxi anchorage admiral Grissom looks back at the artifact now known as the Mass Relay and asks himself what the future might become from this encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>So this sets up the stage for discovery of the mass relay and contact with the Turians, next chapter will be the second contact war. And I want to ask keep writing criticism is welcomed but be professional please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CODEX ENTRY-HUMANITY AND THE UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND<strong>

_The United Nations Space Command or UNSC for short is the representative body of Earth and all Human colonies in UNSC space. Backed by the UEG, The UNSC has become Humanity's military and exploratory spearhead for the UEG._

**MILITARY-** _The United Nations Space Command Defense-Force, or UNSCDF is the defensive military force of the UNSC, consisting of the Air Force, Army, Marine Corps, and Navy, which serve as a joint air, land, sea, and space force. The UNSC is governed by the most high ranking personal from all branches in the UNSCDF they are station at High command the UNSC main base of operations on all personnel, equipment, facilities, and ship deployment used_ _by the UNSCDF. The UNSC has the ability to build ship's crew them and maintain their ships operations, it is currently unknown how many ships the UNSC has under their control_ _but they are able to call upon vast amounts at their disposal to deal with any threat. _

**GOVERNMENT- **_The Unified Earth Government, or UEG, is the central civilian government that administers Earth and its colonies throughout a majority of the Orion arm of the Milky Way galaxy. It houses the Colonial Administration Authority or CAA, the UNSC, as well as the UN. The UEG is governed by senators from all the colonies in UNSC space, but the UEG is controlled by an elected official from the senate to be the voice of the UEG. _

**ECONOMY- **_The UNSC is a major player in the galactic economy with several large human corporations taking their market share. The UNSC has control of over five hundred colonies able to take the full resources to help fuel the UNSC and trade these resources with their alien allies._

**DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS-** _Humanity is part of the Orion Systems Alliance the center of galactic government in the Orion arm of the galaxy. The OSA is under the control of a council which Humanity is also a part of along with the Sangheili and San'syhuum the founding members of the OSA. Through the OSA Humanity has good relations with the other races and are great trading partners with them. _


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations for War

**Hey guys just want to clear things up a bit the ME tech won't really stay the same there will be some advancements after the citadel council meets the OSA, and also I want to thank everyone who has been reading this and for your support don't worry I won't quite on this until it's finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 21, 26572157**

**Apien Crest**

**Trebia System**

**Palaven**

At an Undisclosed location on the Turian home world, Tonn Actus is waiting on the military leadership of the Hierarchy, they are reading his reports over the incident with Relay 314 with the unidentified race that destroyed his entire patrol fleet, he is hoping the hierarchy will allow him another chance at finishing what he started with an entire armada of ships at his command.

The military leaders of the Hierarchy had three high ranking officials just finish reading the reports captain Actus wrote for them. Admiral Mehrkuri started the conversation. "Obviously Captain Actus did the right thing when up holding council law, by stopping this race from activating anymore Mass Relays."

"We don't deny his actions they were justified, but he could have handled it the right way." said Admiral krek. "None the less we should be more concern about this new species; their weapons are interesting a mass accelerator more powerful than our own, and our ships sensors did not detect any Element Zero on their ships."

"How is that possible?" said Admiral Lo. "Element Zero is the bases for all Mass Effect technology in Citadel and Terminus space, even the Geth use Ezzo."

"We must acquire their weapons and technology, if we can get are hands on it we can increase our power and authority in citadel space, and maybe even acquire a new client race in it." said admiral Mehrkuri.

The other two admirals agreed at the thought of obtaining said technologies they would be unstoppable. "Who should lead the fleet back through relay 314?" asked Krek. The Admirals took a moment and thought about it, but one name came to mind.

Tonn Actuss walks into the meeting room where the Admirals were sitting across from each other about to give him his final judgment. "Captain Tonn Actuss you were brought before us over the incident of Relay 314 and find you not guilty over the incident, instead you will be under the command of General Desolas Arterius and will go back through Relay 314, and attack the planet you believe it to be the enemies home world."

Tonn Actuss is happy and surprised not only will he be given another chance, but he will be under command of one of Palaven's greatest Generals Desloas Arterius."I will not fail the Hierarchy." said Actuss. He salutes the Admirals and walks out of the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Capital High Charity<strong>

**Council Chambers**

The Orion Systems Alliance capital and center of galactic government in the Orion arm High Charity is the second biggest space station under OSA control the first being the "Ark" an enigmatic Forerunner installation from which all the Halo Installations across the galaxy can be activated simultaneously. In addition, it functions as a safe haven from the Halo network's strategic pulse, as well as a facility to construct and repair any of the Halo Array. High Charity is where the species of the Orion arm have an embassy and interact with one another exchanging goods or profits with each other. High Charity is also a hub and living area for any of the Embassy or a Council species citizens can live on for a better life. High Charity is the most heavily defended station in OSA space, it is protected by the largest fleet ever assembled in any of the history of High Charities older species, and is under the command of one Sangheili Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, but the fleet is not the only thing High Charity is known for. High Charity is equipped with a Slipspace drive and other defenses.

The Council chamber is the most heavily defended area in High Charity, in the chambers the OSA Council is made up of three of the most powerful species in OSA space. Anita Goyle the Human Councilor along with the Sangheili Councilor Soha 'Rolamee and the San 'Shyuum Councilor Tranquil just finish reading the reports and information sent by Admiral Grissom.

The Sangheili Councilor slammed his fist down on the round table where the Council converse in the day to day galactic politics of the galaxy. "Cowardly these Turian's are." said 'Rolamee. "They would attack defenseless civilians instead of facing a real enemy."

Anita Goyle looked at 'Rolamee, he is wearing the traditional Councilor attire; silver armor with bronze and steel inner color design, she was happy that even though the civilians were Human Councilor 'Rolamee still cared. "I know the Turian's actions were uncalled for, but they were merely following their laws by trying to stop us from activating any other relays." replied Anita. She is wearing the new council form wear the UEG made for her it is a white long sleeve dress with yellow and black designs.

"A law we did not know existed." said 'Rolamee. "Never the less what will we do about it."

"Since they attacked a Human ship and killed Human civilians the UNSC will deal with these Turian's ourselves." said Anita

"I am more concerned about this Citadel Council." said Tranquil. "This could lead to a confrontation between us and them on the true galactic power of the galaxy." Anita and 'Rolamee looked at Tranquil, he is wearing the old style San 'Shyuum councilor attire.

"Yes it is interesting to see a group of different species forming their own galactic government." said 'Rolamee. "But they came together using these Mass Relays."

"They seem to base their own technology around the Mass Relays." said Anita while still reading through their codex. "I don't see anything that they themselves built or make that doesn't use this Element Zero."

"They limit their own potential as a species using the Mass Relays." said 'Rolamee, but in his mind he can't judge since his own people were stagnate by using the forerunner technology instead of creating their own and for a time they never moved forward until Humanity came and made some changes using their own innovative skills to make incredible advancement.

"What will the UNSC do to the Turian's?" asked Tranquil

"The UNSC is preparing the second fleet to retaliate if the Turian's attack the second time, but will remain on standby in case this Citadel Council sends in a diplomatic ship for a ceasefire." replied Anita

"Should we send our own to call for a ceasefire?" asked 'Rolamee, in his mind he was hoping the other Councilors would not want to send a message to the Turian's and this Citadel Council.

Anita looked at both Councilors. "No we won't, I think we need to send a message to our neighbors their not the only players in the galaxy." All three Councilors agreed on the decision and began discussing on what to do after this skirmish with the Turian's is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol System<strong>

**Earth**

**Sydney Australia**

**UNSC Highcom Facility Bravo-6**

Deep underground of the UNSC base bravo-6 lies the UNSC Security Committee that helps run the UNSC Defense Force. Their meeting room contains a crescent-shaped table behind double doors guarded by two battle ready Spartan-II's. The members of the committee are the chairman Admiral Anthony Terrence Hood chief of naval operations and grandson of the great sir Terence Hood, vice chairman admiral Xavier Morris, major general Dylan young chief of army and marine corps operations, and office of naval intelligence agent Ackerson are going over the plans for retaliating and the defense for the next attack by the Turian's.

"From reading the information about the battle at the artifact now known as the Mass Relay and from the Intel Grissom acquired we have the firepower to take the fight to them." said VC Morris. Everyone in the room thought about it, but the silence was broken by Anthony Hood.

"I'm not sure about that from reading the AI Cassandra's report the shields on the Budapest was taken down from just a few shots by these disruptor torpedo's." said Hood.

"Is there no way to create a counter measure for this?" asked Morris.

That is when agent Ackerson stepped in. "Our engineers and with the help from the Huragoks began taking apart the Turian ship studying their technology and using the codex to further understanding this Mass Effect technology at the Shanxi anchorage may have found a way to counter act their weapons." replied Ackerson

"What do you mean may have?" asked Hood

Ackerson looks at the committee and begins typing at his console; at the center of the table a holographic image of a UNSC cruiser. "When we helped reconstruct the covenant we obtain new technologies from our allies one important technology was shields along with the forerunner knowledge obtained from the Ark; our shields protects are ships from enemy fire." Ackerson waited to see if the committee was keeping up and begins again. "Our scientists reversed engineered the technology and created the first generation shield emitters that surround the ship giving it a bubble look when activated, when we applied these onto the newer ships are scientists also added a unique design in it''.

"Our ships shields change frequency constantly in the hope of matching enemy fire. The closer the weapons fire, the less damage are ships takes, making it a weaker shield overall, but a general type shield able to take fire from all types of energy weapons or other. The programming on are ships forces it to keep the shields on a constant frequency change, but they can be override to be of a specific type of frequency (or close to it) making the shields strong against that specific type of weapons fire, but leaving it vulnerable to all other types of attacks."

As Ackerson finished explaining the committee took in what he said and Hood started off. "So it's a shield and sword we can change the frequency on are ships shields to match the frequency the Turian's disruptor torpedoes make; making are shields immune to damage, but leaving open for other attacks." said Hood

"It's not really a counter measure, but it's better than nothing." said Morris. "What about the Turian soldiers infantry weapons?"

Major general Dylan Young took the stage. "My people have gone over the Turian's weapons and armor; their weapons don't use chemical rounds to propel their bullets like ours do, instead they use mass-reducing fields and magnetic force to propel miniature slugs to lethal speeds; nearly every pistol, shotgun, sniper rifle, and assault rifle on the Turian ship is laden with features, from targeting auto-assists to projectile shavers that can generate thousands of rounds of ammunition from a small, internal block of metal the size of sand grain this makes ammunition not a concern, but their weapons have an overheating problem that if a weapon is fired too rapidly, heat will build up inside of the weapon and it will overheat, forcing the operator to stop firing long enough for the weapon to disperse that heat buildup. Each weapon has three stats: Damage, Accuracy, and Shots before Overheat. Higher levels of weapon inflict more damage, maintain greater accuracy, and can fire for longer time periods before overheating."

"How does are soldiers shields hold up to that kind of fire?" Asked Ackerson

"My people have tested that and their shields can take a number of hits before collapsing, but the armor takes three or five hits before breaking through that is why I am giving are soldiers who will be participating in the attack on the Turian's stronger armor for more protection." replied young

"What about the Turian's armor what kind of resistance they have on our weapons." asked Morris

"Their armor has a level system from light to medium and to heavy that provides a basic level of protection to highest level." Answered young. "They do have a shield or what they call kinetic barriers that protects them from are form of weapons, but not plasma based weapons; the plasma passes right through them and burns their armor."

The committee became silent taking in all the information that was laid out to them. "Thank you all for bringing this to me now we can begin planning our attack." said hood. "When Cassandra was searching through the Turian's computers she also acquired navigational star charts; Allison will you please bring up a map of the galaxy."

"Of course admiral Hood." said Allison, Bravo-6's seventh generation AI, Allison helps run the facility and with the committee with anything they wanted, she pulled up the map of the Milky Way galaxy in the center of the table.

The galaxy map show the areas of UNSC space and OSA space with the star charts from the Turian frigate map brought up Citadel space and Turian space. Anthony Hood began typing at his controls and the map closed in on Turian space and the image of a planet unfamiliar to anyone popped up.

"This is the Turian colony world Bostra where the Turian's train their new recruits and test out new weapons technology, you can say it's like our fortress world of Reach where we trained are Spartan-II's, but if you notice the information there are no civilians on this colony but the military doctors." said Hood. "I plan on assembling the second fleet along with three of our newest dreadnought class the Kilimanjaro along with 100,000 of our best soldiers to occupy this world and force the Turian's or this Citadel Council to a ceasefire''.

"The second fleet will be under the command of Admiral Kastanie Drescher and the fleet will be made up of fifteen cruisers, twenty frigates, five destroyers, and two carriers along with the three dreadnoughts; count them up men that is a total of forty-five ships." said Hood

"I don't think that will be enough." Replied Ackerson. "ONI has studied the codex thoroughly and we believe that when we attack and occupy their world the Turian's might call on the Citadel Councils other species the Asari and Salarians for support."

"Exactly!." said Hood. Everyone in the room was confused by that, so Hood explained. "The OSA council wants to present themselves and they believe a show of power can do that, and don't worry there is a plan B if comes to that, I am also going to put a hundred Spartans twenty of which will come from Specops." The Spartans are super soldiers created by ONI section three to help deal with insurrection war and later the Human-Covenant war. During that time ONI kidnapped children and replaced them with cloned copies that died of complications. The children were trained and augmented into super soldiers; the augmentation back then caused some problems for the unlucky ones, but thanks to advancement in medical technology they survive the process and ONI no longer kidnaps instead ask for volunteers.

"The Spartans? They are our most valuable resource." said Ackerson. "Should we even be using them in this mission, I believe are current forces can handle this themselves."

"Yes, but they won't be able to leave a mark on the Turian's like they did in the Covenant war." Replied Hood. "And also the one leading them will be the Master Chief sierra-117."

The rest of the committee's eyes widened when they heard that name, if anyone in the UNSC or for that matter in the OSA new about the Master chief they knew about his skills and accomplishments during the insurrection war, covenant war, and during the time of the OSA, if anyone can leave a mark on the Turian's military and the Citadel it was him.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed System<strong>

**Turian Colony **

**Edessan**

**Orbit Turian Fleet**

Orbit of the Turian colony world a fleet of different size and class of ships was being assembled and preparing to launch an attack at the assumed home planet Relay 314 leads, to subdue the hostile race and obtain their technology to strength the Hierarchy's military. A Turian is looking out a window at the assembled fleet on a space station that he will soon command, but until then he must prepare the fleet assemble the best soldiers for the ground assault.

"General Arterius how goes the preparation for our attack on this new race." Asked commander Vyrnnus

Desolas looks at Vrynnus as he stands next to him and looks at the fleet. "We are on schedule I'm just finishing the roster and about to go over captain Actuss information about the enemy's strength." said Desolas. He was surprised by the enemy's weapons and ships shields; a mass accelerator that puts out more power and destructive force then their own, and also their ships have no Element Zero at all with shields that can block guardian lasers. He sees why the hierarchy wants their weapons and any other technology they have.

"Vrynnus make sure our frigates, cruisers, and destroyers have an extra supply of disruptor torpedoes they seem to have more of an effect at collapsing the enemies shields." said Desolas.

"Right away General." replied Vrynnus. As he walks away to make preparations, Saren, Desolas's brother walks past him and goes up to stand next to him; Saren Arterius is a growing Turian famous in the military and soon will become the youngest Spectre ever in Council space.

"Saren come to see me off to win a huge victory for the Hierarchy." asked Desolas as he turns to face Saren.

"I wish I was going with you, but I'm needed elsewhere." replied Saren. "But I know you will come back a hero for all Turian's, I have something here to toast your victory." Saren brings up an expensive bottle of Turian brandy.

Desolas takes the bottle and looks at it, his favorite kind. "Save this for me when I return we will drink it together on Palaven." He hands the bottle back to Saren and the two look out in space looking forward to that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanxi System<strong>

**UNSC Colony**

**Shanxi**

The UNSC colony is on high alert preparing for the next attack by the Turian's. Admiral Grissom is in charge with assembling the fleet and defend the planet from bombardment by enemy ships and prevent the Turian's ground forces to land on the planet. General Williams will be in charge of the Shanxi garrison and planetary defense incase admiral Grissom failed to stop Turian ships from landing and dropping off troops and vehicles.

At the garrison General Williams and Admiral Grissom were going over the plan for defenses at Shanxi until the planetary AI Susan interrupted the meeting. "General, Admiral the UNSC has sent in an additional twenty-five ships to Shanxi carrying an additional 25,000 troops and vehicles''.

''Good that brings are number of ships to seventy-five and troops to 85,000." said Grissom. "What about planetary defenses?"

General Williams brings up a holographic image of Shanxi. "We have four ODP's already charged just waiting for the birds to come and get shot down, as for ground defenses with the supply of troops and vehicles I will be spreading groups with scorpion tanks and airborne assault vehicle hornets around the city while the majority will protect the garrison, we have also set up automated onagers and anti-ship missiles to shoot the enemies fighter or ground shuttles." answered Williams

"Good! I've set up spy drones around the Mass Relay and the other side where the Turian's came from to alert us of their approach." said Grissom

"Can the Turian's detect the drones?" Asked Williams.

"No our scientist and engineers have study the Turian's own sensors they are not as advance as ours so the drones won't be detected." said Grissom. "I have also studied on how we can counter act the Turian's weapons I have plan for that as well." As Grissom explains the details to General Williams; the Shanxi defense fleet and troops prepare for the second contact war with a new alien species.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while for this chapter to make I only have one computer and everyone wants time on it, I hope you enjoy this chapter next one will kick off the second contact war with the Turian's.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CODEX ENTRY- ORION SYSTEMS ALLIANCE<strong>

**OSA-** _The Orion Systems Alliance is a collection of different sentient species that exist in the Orion arm of the galaxy. The OSA is the center of galactic government in the Orion arm, and any species that joins the OSA must follow the laws the OSA council creates. There are a total of nine species in the OSA. At one time the OSA was once known as the covenant until they met Humanity and wage a genocidal war against them until the arbiter discovered the truth and killed the three individuals who instigated the war._

**GOVERNMENT-**_The OSA is under the control of three individuals from the strongest species in the galaxy which are human, Sangheili, and san 'shyuum. They handle the day to day problems the embassies of the different races bring to them and are responsible for protecting of said races. There are other branches and committees in the OSA that deal with other problems that even the council can't keep up with._

**ECONOMY-**_The OSA economy is not run by a universal money system instead they ask for one-third of member species colonies resources including council species resources while they take half of the 175 OSA joint colonies to help building ships and weapons for their military. The OSA have a galactic market where the member species buy or trade goods to each_ other.

**MILITARY AND** **INTELLIGENCE-**_The OSA military is one of the strongest military in the galaxy it is run by the highest ranking admirals and supreme commanders in the human and Sangheili governments. The OSA fleet is a combination of the member species who can build and operate ships, but the majority are humans and Sangheili. The OSA fleet is the largest and strongest in OSA space which can be called upon anywhere and still have reserves to protect high charity. The fleet is under the command of one of Sangheili's greatest warriors Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree who has won every battle before and after the OSA was created. _

_The Union handle intelligence-gathering operations as part of their information gathering duties, using resources provided by the OSA they are able to fund and set-up projects to test out new equipment and building stealth ships. The Union is composed of small units of human, Sangheili or other species who are handpicked to be operatives who monitor developing situations or undertake covert missions._

**SPECOPS**-_Special Operations Division is the OSA Council's elite, invested with the Council's authority, are vital to keeping the peace across OSA space. They are individuals who act either on the Council's orders or on their own initiative, to preserve galactic stability. Sometimes, in situations where the Council cannot be seen to act officially, they will send Specops instead. Specops have absolute freedom under the law, but still answer to their superiors and also to the OSA Council. All details of them are classified._


	4. Chapter 4 Second Contact War

**Hey guys, I've been getting messages about what happen to the master chief and Cortana or when did they find them; you have to understand the time lines different the master chief and Cortana didn't get stranded a on the back end of the Forward unto dawn they still exist and in this chapter you will know what they have been doing in the last hundred years so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 22 26572157**

**Zeta Doradus System**

**Onyx**

**Specops HQ and Training ground**

**Space**

The once UNSC colony world Onyx has become Specops headquarters and training grounds for new recruits. When the UNSC learned about forerunner shield worlds they found out about onyx along with forerunner sentinels. The arbiter of that time asked the UNSC to let Specops place their headquarters along with training facilities to use the sentinels for training new recruits. The UNSC agreed under the condition it remains under the control of the UNSC.

About 20,000 kilometers away from the planet a slip space portal opens up and out comes the UNSC dreadnought Kilimanjaro. The Kilimanjaro is the newest dreadnought built by the UNSC it is 3.5 kilometers long equipped with the most advance technology's acquired in the hundred years since humanity joined the OSA. The Kilimanjaro is equipped with advance shields, new generation slip space drive capable at faster speeds and longer distance, armor is the new Titanium-A mixed with forerunner metals so it retains its grey color and a lot stronger. Weapons are 1000 lancer missile pods, two plasma cannons, eighty-five 120mm point defense guns along with fifty laser defense guns, a super magnetic accelerator cannon with four standard MAC guns two on each side of the super MAC, powered by the new fusion-plasma deuterium reactor and two secondary fusion reactors for emergency power.

Kastanie Drescher is sitting in the captains on the main bridge of the Kilimanjaro, the bridge is not a standard UNSC design they changed it to where it is a dome shape situated in the middle of the upper side of the ship with the front side being a large window. The captains chair is in the middle of the bridge, on both sides are holographic controls for the captain to communicate and view the ships operating systems. Drescher looks out at the window and sees onyx coming ever so closer she begins giving out orders to the crew.

''Open a channel to the orbital elevators UNSC docking controls and Specops defense fleet let them know were about to begin docking''. said Drescher

''I already have ma'am." said the comms officer. "Admiral I have a rear admiral Chekov for you." As soon as he said that a holographic image opened up to a man in his fifties, he has brown hair, his height is 6'1 and has a scar running down his face.

"Admiral Drescher I'm sorry to say I will be the only one welcoming you to are corner of the galaxy." said Chekov

"Where's admiral Keyes and the arbiter?" asked Drescher

"Admiral Miranda Keyes and arbiter Thel 'Vadam are off training the new Specops ship captains in space combat, but don't worry High command has sent over why you came here." replied Chekov

"Yes I am here for twenty tons of unstoppable Specops Spartans, they have six hours to pack and unload what they need in the cargo bay." said Drescher

"That's more time then what they get in the training grounds." Replied Chekov with a little smile on his face. "The Spartans will be ready in an hour, so go ahead and dock your ship so we can unload the supplies." As he finished the comm the line disconnected and the Kilimanjaro dock at the orbital elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Onyx<strong>

**Specops Base 3**

**Orbital elevator entrance**

Specops base three was created around the bottom of the elevator to receive supplies or to transport personal to ships. At the base there are six Spartans overseeing the supplies and Spartans to the Kilimanjaro. Frederic-104 looks at a data pad and is happy how things on moving along. "We are ahead of schedule, the first supply's and Spartans are on their way the Kilimanjaro." said Frederic

"You know I never thought the Unggoy were good for anything, but they sure do help out with the cargo and supplies." said Kurt-051. The Spartans see a whole group of Unggoy working on forklifts and pushing anti-gravity trolleys.

"Frederic where is john?" asked linda-058. "I thought he was going to oversee all this?"

"John is busy giving B312 the run down on all operations here since according to the rules if both senior officers along with the second ones are gone the highest ranking Spartan or Sangheili are in charge and B312 is that Spartan." replied Frederic

Before any one could say a thing the Spartans see a group of Jiralhanae with one chieftain carrying a gravity hammer on his back walk up to them. The chieftain Malcule steps out from the pack. "I hear your people were unable to defeat a primitive race and lost a few ships pathetic." said Malcule the pack all laugh at that.

Kurt was about to walk up to Malcule and give what's coming to him, but Kelly-087 stopped him the pack all growled and snarled looking for fight Malcule lifted his hand up to the pack and they became silent. "were not here looking for a fight just wanted to let you know when you fail this attack on this new species the Jiralhanae military will come and save your weak humans from the scary race and show you how we deal with anyone who threatens are people or the OSA." said Malcule. The pack then leaves to the training grounds along with Malcule.

"You should have let me knocked his ass out." said Kurt. "I can't believe the OSA Council allow the Jiralhanaes to send their people to join Specops! Especially the Sangheili, they hate the apes more than we do."

"Kurt it's about politics the Jiralhanaes bring a lot of support to the OSA even though they don't have a Council seat, they send ships, resources, and manpower to help out in OSA space." Replied james-005

"Kurt you should be happy Kelly stopped you! You might have really hurt the ape and he wouldn't be any good to us on the battlefield as a human shield." said Will-043. The Spartans just chuckled at the joke will made except for Frederic he was always the serious one in the group.

"If you are all down with will's joke were needed on the ship everything's ready." said Frederic

"Not everything." replied a very familiar voice to the close group of friends. They turned in the direction the voice came from, it was the Master Chief John-117, he was coming up to his closest and very first friends in the Spartan program.

The six Spartans turned and saluted to their leader in a sign of respect! Frederic stepped up to the Master Chief to give him the final reports. "Sir, all supplies and equipment have transferred to the Kilimanjaro and all thirteen Spartans you handpicked yourself have reported to the Spartan barracks, blue team is also ready and waiting for you sir to transport to the ship, the admiral is waiting for us."

"Good to hear, but Frederic were not blue team anymore were demon squad, now move out." said John-117. The seven Spartans makes their way to the orbital elevator and heads up to the dreadnought ready for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Kilimanjaro <strong>

**Main Bridge **

The Kilimanjaro disconnects from the elevator and breaks off away from the planet and defense fleet, it begins to pick up speed and opens a slip space portal enroot to rendezvous with the rest of second fleet.

Kastanie Drescher stands up from the chair and walks to the elevator. "Gabriel get the Master Chief and the rest of demon squad to meet me in the debriefing room." Said Drescher

"Of course admiral right away." said Gabriel the Kilimanjaro's Artificial Intelligence.

* * *

><p><strong>Debriefing Room<strong>

In the Debriefing room the Master Chief and the rest of demon squad are standing around the Holo table looking at the new UNSC dreadnoughts capabilities. "Damn look at the guns it has." said Kurt-051. "The super MAC alone can punch through a Sangheili's most powerful ship's shields."

"That's not all its capable of." said Drescher. as she walks in on the Spartans, she goes around the other side of the Holo table and salutes them. "Glad to have you hear Spartans with you I know we can complete the mission."

"What are the details." asked the Chief wanting to skip the pleasantries.

Drescher typed in the controls on the holo table and out came an image of a planet unknown to the Spartans. "I assume you have been caught up to speed about what happen near the colony world Shanxi." The Spartans all nodded yes to confirm question. "Good then we can get to the point. The second fleet is charged with attacking the Turian colony world Bostra should the Turians attempt an attack on the UNSC colony Shanxi, this planet you see here is the colony, they seem to have orbital defenses and a fleet of twenty ships protecting it; ground forces shouldn't be a problem seeing as this colony is training ground for new recruits''.

"What about Shanxi?" asked Kelly. "What is the UNSC doing to protect the colony?"

"The UNSC has sent in additional ships and troops to the colony." Replied Drescher. "Admiral Grissom is coordinating with general Williams with the defense at Shanxi and also the UNSC is sending in the new N7 soldiers to help out."

"They finish the N7 program?" asked Kurt

Before Drescher could respond Linda spoke first. "remind me again what is that program about."

"I think the best one to explain would be the Master Chief." said Drescher. In the room all eyes were on the Chief, he then walks up to the holo table, and pulls out a data crystal chip from the back of his helmet and insert it in the holo table. A holographic image of female human, roughly in her early twenties, with purplish/bluish skin, shoulder length purplish/bluish hair cut shorter at the back, and blue symbols scrolling down her body, she lifts her arms up as if she was stretching, she then turns to face the group around her.

"About time you let me out chief." said the AI.

"Master chief is this who I think it is?" asked Drescher.

"If you mean the AI Cortana who's life expectancy has passed then yes ma'am it is." replied the Master Chief

"Rampant AI's are dangerous Spartan you already know that." said Drescher

The Master Chief was about to say something, but Cortana stopped him. "Chief let me handle this." Said Cortana. "Admiral I understand your concerns about rampant AI, but I'm not rampant anymore I have achieved metastability."

Admiral Drescher just stares at Cortana before speaking again. "I'm not even going to ask it's probably classified anyway." said Drescher. "I believe you were going to tell us about the N7 program."

"Of course, the N7 program is the next step up from ODST." Said Cortana. Everyone in the room remains silent and continues to pay attention to Cortana. "It was created by the UNSC security committee councilor general Dylan Young and are cave man over here (pointing to John) The 'N' designates special forces and the '7' refers to the highest level of proficiency. It applies to ODST's who have gone through enough training and required years in ODST to join the program."

Cortana then pulls up an image of the N7 symbol and all information on the program. "The program trains individuals in a level of survival courses on planet and zero-g gravity, there is also a little Spartan training in the program as well."

This surprised the Spartans; in the UNSC the training the Spartans go through were considered brutal and tough; for regular humans with no augmentation to survive must be really strong and skilled.

"Now that we gotten that of the way let's get back to the attack plan." asked Drescher. They gathered around and began planning for the attack on the Turian colony.

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Utopia System**

**Relay 314 **

**Turian Fleet**

The 185 Turian ships ten dreadnoughts, seventy-five cruisers, and a hundred frigates began amassing at the relay preparing to launch an attack on the enemies home world. Desolas Arterius is on his dreadnought the Glory Wing is checking the final results of the Fleet. He is looking through his data pad at the information on the fleet all seems in order in his mind.

"General! Commander Vrynnus and captain Actus are on the line for you sir." said the comms officer

Desolas walks up to the comm. and pressed a button, on the holo screen Vrynnus and Actus poped up. "Give me a status report." asked Desolas

"All ships are ready to proceed through the relay on your orders." replied Vrynnus

"We've sent probes through the relay there is no enemy ships on the other side." said Actus. "But the probes detect a large armada of ships over the planet we detected last time."

"Alright we begin to move out now, we will subdue this species and take their technology." said Desolas

The entire fleet begins passing through the relay, but unknown to them is a probe monitoring and sending signals through the relay and to the UNSC colony.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanxi System<strong>

**UNSC colony **

**Shanxi**

**Orbit**

Above the planet a fleet of fifty-five ships are prepared to defend the colony from anything the Turians can throw at them. Admiral Jon Grissom is in charge of the fleet while General Williams is in charge of the ground forces. Grissom is sitting in his chair ready and waiting for the Turians to show up, he has down all he can to prepare for this fight, he was about to ask any activity, but Cassandra answered instead.

"Admiral the probes from the other side of the relay and the one in the system have detected a fleet of 185 ships silhouette's match Turian design ETA six minutes." said Cassandra

The Admiral stands up and walks two steps forward. "Cassandra get a line to all ships and planetary ground forces." said Grissom. He waits until Cassandra gives him the all clear. "Attention UNSC forces the Turians have jumped in the system using the Mass Relay! They will be here in five minutes, I will attempt to talk the Turians down and ask them to leave the system, but we know all too well how that will work, should it come down to us or them I choose us, that is all." Cassandra closed the line and went back to her duties.

After six minutes the Turian fleet drops out of FTL, all 185 of them, Admiral Grissom orders the fleet to be ready. "Lieutenant open a frequency on all channels and translate this in the Turians language. 'This is admiral Grissom of the Shanxi defense fleet you have trespassed on to UNSC territory stop all advancements and turn back to your system now, failure to comply will result in hostile tension' send the message." The comms officer complied and sent the message.

After a minute it was obvious the Turians either didn't get the message or just ignored it that's when Grissom began giving out orders. "Alright then, get the ODP's aim at the larger ships, launch all sabres, unlock all Ares class nuclear missiles and get the rail guns and laser guns to shoot enemy fighters." On the bridge everyone began following orders getting the ship ready.

The entire fleet launched all their sabres and unlock all weapons from safeties. The ODP's took aim at the Turian dreadnoughts and prepared to fire, the Orbital Defense Platform was once the UNSC's most powerful weapon until the advance technologies they began researching, it was capable of firing a 3000-ton ferric-tungsten round at around 120,000 kilometers per second, impacting with a massive amount of kinetic energy, equal to approximately 5325 megatons of energy. Today it can fire a 4500-ton ferric-tungsten round at 170,000 kilometers per second.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Dreadnought<strong>

**Wings Glory**

**CIC**

Desolas is standing in the CIC of his dreadnought looking at the enemy's forces; he is amazed how a race so new can build ships this big and amass them this soon '_they will become excellent client races'_ he said to himself. He then notice the huge space stations or what he thinks they are, before he can say a thing his comms officer reports to him.

"General the unidentified race have sent a message in a form we can hear in are language to us, should I allow it over the comm." said the comms officer as he looks to the general for compliance.

"No! They are probably demanding are surrender." said Desolas. "We continue as plan and..." Before Desolas could say a thing a Turian dreadnought exploded on the holographic projector, he then turns to his weapons officer "WHAT WAS THAT!" he screams over everyone's panic at the destroyed dreadnought.

"I think it was that space station it fired a tungsten round at incredible speeds." said the weapons officer "it... it fired at an impossible speed the computers couldn't keep up." Desolas could hear the scared Turian when he spoke.

"SIR three more dreadnoughts have been destroyed by the other stations." said the sensors officer

"Do not panic order half the frigates to target those stations cripple it if they can, launch all fighters to target theirs, get the remaining frigates to overwhelm and collapse the enemy's ships shields, while I will take the cruisers and remaining dreadnoughts to finish the kill."

* * *

><p><strong>Space Battle<strong>

In space the Turian fleet began what Desolas instructed fifty of the Turian frigates tried to pass the UNSC fleet to cripple the ODP's, but along the way most became damage from enemy fire or sabres while some were destroyed which left just forty-one frigates to attack the human space stations. The UNSC began launching half of their lancer missile pods at the Turian fleet trying to destroy or cripple their ships before getting anywhere close to where they can use their disruptor torpedoes. All fifty UNSC ships launched ten pods each carrying either fifty(cruiser) or twenty-five(frigate) missiles at the Turians, but Desolas was aware of the enemy's tactics and order those pods to be shot down with guardian lasers; about 12,000 missiles launched from the surviving pods and overwhelmed the Turians guardian lasers. The Turians kinetic barriers protect them from the explosion, but not from the plasma that was released from the pods and began melting their ships armor, some were destroyed from getting hit more than one while others became crippled from the plasma, but the remaining ships survived and continued the attack.

The UNSC sabres numbered at 200 while the Turians interceptor range at 300. Even though the UNSC sabres are overwhelmed by numbers they have an advantage. During the first stage of the dogfight the Turian pilots were surprised by the enemy fighters having shields which cost them about seventy-six of their own fighters. The Turians then regrouped and placed each other into squadrons to target the UNSC sabres, it worked and the UNSC lost seven sabres. It continue on for an hour until a powerful E.M.P knocked out the Turian interceptors guidance system they were flying blind

A UNSC cruiser launched an Ares missile at a Turian cruiser; it survived the explosion, but the radiation and heat passes through the barriers and the powerful E.M.P burst out of the missile. The UNSC was wining for a while until two of their ODP's became crippled along with losing seven frigates and two cruisers from a combination of disruptor torpedoes from frigates and mass accelerator round from the cruisers and dreadnought.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Cruiser<strong>

**Budapest**

**Main Bridge**

On the bridge of the Budapest sparks were flying everywhere computers, holographic projectors were on the frits. Admiral Grissom is holding on in his chair from bombardment the Turians disruptor torpedoes are causing, he called on Cassandra on the status of the ship and fleet. "Cassandra status." said Grissom

Cassandra appeared in the holographic image from before. "sir are shields are holding thanks to your idea to transfer power from the backup reactors to the shields, but the shields won't hold for long the shield emitters have too much strain on them we need to pull out and give them time to rest." said Cassandra. "And the fleet is not doing any better we already lost nine ships, soon to be twelve... also did I mention we just lost two ODP's and soon to be four unless we do something Admiral."

Grissom just smiles. "Don't worry General Williams will take care of that problem for us." replied Grissom. Cassandra just looked confused at the answer she was given.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanxi Garrison<strong>

**War Room**

When the UNSC started losing their colonies to the covenant and after the war the UNSC security committee along with the UEG colonial development they started to setup a colonies defenses before settling them first. In the hundred years that follow the UNSC used their new knowledge and technology to increase colony defenses to all UNSC colonies.

General Williams is in the war room overlooking at the battle on the holo table taking place above his planet. He was alerted by his officers that the Turian frigates broke from their fleet and headed for the ODP's and began attacking them in close range, he saw on the holo table that they have already taken down two of their orbital weapons and about to make it a third. _'Not while I'm still standing'._ said Williams to himself

"Get the surface to space missiles up and target those frigates along with the mass drivers, we need to keep at least one ODP online to take out those dreadnoughts." said Williams

Outside the city limits at the farm lands twenty missile silos came up from the ground and began targeting up in the sky. Each silo contains five missiles all launched into space at the un expecting Turians.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanxi<strong>

**Geosynchronous Orbit**

**Turian Frigates**

Tonn Actus was demoted from commanding a cruiser to a frigate. He is in charge with commanding the reaming forty-one frigates to destroy the enemy's orbital defenses to save the fleet and make room for the ground forces.

"Keep it up we just need to cripple the last two and then we can head down to the planet and lay waste to the enemy." said Actus

After a few minutes the third ODP stopped working from taking on too much damage. Actus was pleased he began giving out orders to the rest to continue on the next one until the surface to space missiles hit the forty-one frigates all were wither destroyed or crippled except for one.

Tonn Actus was happy the spirits were on his side. "Alright men we nee..." Tonn Actus never finished his sentence as a mass driver fired a fifty cm round tungsten with 2.5 gigajoules of kinetic energy right through the frigate and out the other end that caused an explosion taking his and crews life.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Dreadnought<strong>

**Wings Glory**

**CIC**

Desolas Arterius is not happy at this outcome, he has already lost ninety-six ships; fifty-six frigates, thirty-three cruisers, and seven dreadnoughts; the majority destruction was caused by the plasma in the 12,000 missiles the enemy launched. He is hearing about how it's burning through the armor causing core meltdowns and destroying weapons. The only good thing was the enemy shield strength has decreased significantly to where his mass accelerators can punch right through.

"Order the remaining cruisers and two dreadnoughts to finish this." said Desolas, but before the ships can act the ODP fired another round at the Turian dreadnought destroying it in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Cruiser<strong>

Commander Vrynnus knew if that orbital weapon is not taken out now! They won't win this fight, and he would rather die than let this new upstart race humiliate the Turian hierarchy. '"Men I want you all to evacuate to the escape pods you will be abandoning ship."

The officers in the CIC were all confused by what the commander said. "sir what do you me?" asked one of the officers

"If we don't take out that orbital weapon now than this would have been all a waste and I can't ask anyone else to do what I am about to do so as your last orders you will abandon ship while I will plot an FTL jump at the station."

The crew now knew what he meant and they all saluted him and began marching to the escape pods. After he knew his crew were all off the ship, he punched in the numbers and overwrite the safety on the navigational computer until Desolas open a comm. link and asked what was going on "_Vrynnus why have you ordered your crew to abandon ship?"_ asked Desolas

"You know what I'm about to do and don't stop me, I must do this for the fleet we need to take out that station if we want to win this." replied Vrynnus

Desolas didn't try to stop him, he wanted to let Vrynnus die proudly like a Turian should. Vrynnus punched in the last numbers and the cruiser went at FTL speeds at the ODP which caused both the cruiser and the ODP to be destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Cruiser<strong>

**Budapest **

**Main Bridge**

Admiral Grissom saw what happen to the fourth ODP and couldn't believe the Turians would sacrifice a cruiser to destroy the last ODP. "Cassandra were there any Turians on board?" asked Grissom

"Only one life sign sir it seems the Turian stayed behind, but waited for his people to abandon ship." said Cassandra. "Sir we have a big problem! The fleets shields have weaken to the point where their mass accelerators are punching through, right now I think it's about time for plan B."

"I agree call in the reinforcements." said Grissom

* * *

><p><strong>Space Battle<strong>

With the Turians disruptor torpedoes weakening the UNSC fleets shields their mass accelerators are powerful enough to punch through and destroy the fleet. The Turians begin their attack destroying half of what the UNSC fleet started with until twenty-five slipspace portals on both sides of the Turian fleet opened up and out came a combination of cruisers and frigates launching a hundred sabres to deal with the rest of the Turian interceptors, unleashing a combination of lancer missiles and MAC rounds on the Turians.

The Turians started shooting at the reinforcements with disruptor torpedoes, but it was useless as this fleet change the frequency of their shields to match the Turians disruptor torpedoes. The captains of the cruisers and frigates of the reinenforcements said it felt like the Turians were not shooting at them at all. Before the Turians knew the truth they were already cut down enough for the surviving Shanxi defense fleet to fire their own MAC rounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Dreadnought<strong>

**Wings Glory**

**CIC**

Desolas is crawling around blood flowing down his face trying to get to the communications to send a message to the Hierarchy about this race, but he couldn't for he sustain to much damage and lost a lot of blood in the surprised attack, he stoped and turns over looking at the inside of the CIC. "I can't believe me General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy defeated." he coughs out blood. "Sorry Saren, looks like I won't be there to share that glass of brandy with you on Palaven." as he said his last words his dreadnought Wings of Glory comes under fire from five MAC guns destroying the ship in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Space Battle<strong>

As the UNSC cleans up the last of the Turian ships one damaged frigate makes an FTL jump back to the relay in the system to warn the citadel council of the biggest mistake the Hierarchy has ever made.

Cassandra was giving admiral Grissom the final results of what was left of the fleet it was a lot more then what Grissom would liked, but was happy that his fleet manage to prevent a singal Turian from stepping on the colony.

Admiral Grissom begins operations of cleaning up the wreckage of the battle and capturing any survivors from escape pods, but unknown to anyone the Turian frigates closest to the planet begin to fall in the atmosphere releasing a dust cloud of element zero all over the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Shanxi System<strong>

**Mass relay**

Out in the coldness of space about 12,000 kilometers away from the relay fifty slipspace portals opened up and out came fifty UNSC ships it was the second fleet heading for the relay. Leading the fleet is the UNSC dreadnought Kilimanjaro under the command of admiral Kastanie Drescher about to go through the relay and travel along the relay network to attack the Turian colony Bostra.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter finishes up the attack on Shanxi, next chapter will be about the retaliation for Shanxi where the second fleet attacks the Turian colony Bostra, and how will the citadel council react to the UNSC for not only surviving and defending their colony but attacking the Turians for it, will find out in the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Entry-SPECOPS<strong>

_The special operations division is the OSA councils most skilled and elite group. Specops are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the OSA council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the Orion arm of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Though they are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a Specops can be revoked by the OSA Council in a case of a gross misconduct. Specops work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. There is a few condition for specific species who wish to join Specops must do before joining, all species in OSA space can join Specops, but must survive a course for admission in Specops the only species that don't join are Unggoy, Huragoks, and san 'Shyuum._

**SANGHEILI-** _For a signal Sangheili to join Specops they must have at least a hundred kills (it is law by the Sangheili government) to even admission for the training course. Once they pass the admissions they go under training by a senior officer for one year before going out in OSA to serve the council. There is a squad in Specops for Sangheili, for only the most skilled and experience they call it the Elite squad, Elites a name given to the Sangheili during the covenant war by humans now used as a squad name for the best Specops agents._

**HUMANS-** _The Spartans are the only humans aloud in Specops because of the extensive training and high mortality rate required to join. The Spartans in Specops number the same amount as the Sangheili. Spartans in Specops have their own personal A.I instead of just one A.I in a group. Spartans have their own squad called the demon squad for only the best and skilled are allowed in this squad._

**JIRALHANAE- **_Jiralhanaes who want to join have to be implanted with neural implants in their brains_ _to prevent berserker rage while on missions or working in groups. Jiralhanae have a squad call brute squad._


	5. Chapter 5 Retaliation on both sides

**First off I like to thank my Beta Reader for taking his time from his day in help fixing my grammer and spelling to make this better for everyone. sorry it took so long, but please read enjoy and tell me wht you think about it, you know write to me tell me what I should fix or what to add, I have been geting a loy of help from other fans, giving me ideas and information, so again enjoy and comment on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 23, 26572157**

**Outside of Turian Space**

**Second Fleet**

**UNSC Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought "Kilimanjaro"**

The second fleet dropped out of slip space after going through six Mass Relays just outside of the Turian sensor range so as to not be detected by the fleet guarding the colony. In the debriefing room, the Spartans were reading on the successful defense of Shanxi against the Turian invaders, now they along with Admiral Kastanie Drescher were planning the retaliation for the attack on Shanxi.

"The Shanxi defense fleet has managed to keep a single Turian ship from landing on the colony," said Kelly impressed with Admiral Grissom's Strategy and tactics when defending the colony, "impressive indeed…but I wonder how long that'll last…"

"Yes! Now it's our turn to strike back at the Turians," said Drescher while pulling up a holo-image of the Turian systems on the holo-table, "As you can see, there are minimal defenses in the system. Our long-range scanners have detected a patrol fleet of five ships circling the system for possible intruders, while the Turian colony Bostra has a defense fleet of fifteen ships and orbital defenses around the planet."

Kurt could not help but be surprised at the situation. It all seemed too easy. "That's all? From what I read about them in the codex this seems a bit light in regards to Turian standards"

Linda was busy reloading her sniper rifle, but one could not help that there was a bit of hope in her voice. "Maybe they think no one's insane enough to ever attack the peacekeeping military force of the citadel council."

"Well it's a good thing we're a lot crazier than the other species in the galaxy." said Williams in his usual joking way.

"No Will, we're not the crazy ones," said John, the confidence clear in his voice, "their first moment of insanity came when they started this war in the first place—and now we get to put them in their place."

As every Spartan in the room took in what the Master Chief said, Admiral Drescher begins the attack plan "Now that we've gotten that out of the way I have a plan."

She began pushing buttons on the hole table to zoom in on the Turian colony Bostra. "Now that we know that by changing the frequency of our shields to match Turian disruptor torpedoes, our shields won't collapse as easily when we attack them…this means we'll be able to take more punishment, and deal even more of it back to the Turians."

Gabriel then appeared as a warrior angel to everyone "Admiral, I have new instructions and information for you and the Spartans from High command." said Gabriel

The admiral could not help but let out a sigh of frustration. Last-minute orders were definitely not her cup of tea. "What is it?"

"When the Turians were stopped at Shanxi and the defense fleet began capturing survivors in escape pods, ONI agents and AI's began searching for information on what their mission objectives were."

"What did the agents find?" asked Kelly, hoping that her prediction on the matter wasn't true.

"The Turians were uncooperative, but the AI's discover something interesting," said Gabriel looking at everyone "the AI's discovered that the Turian Hierarchy were very interested in our weapons and technology, and wanted to get their claws on it to increase their authority in citadel space."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room clenched their fists together so hard that if they were holding an apple it would break from the pressure, before Gabriel continued. "For that reason, High Command wants you to acquire any information and samples on Turian technologies and weapons as well."

A look of amusement had crossed Drescher's delicate features. "So it's come to an eye for an eye has it? I think our enemies would appreciate the irony in the long-run. Was that everything ONI and the AI's discovered?"

Gabriel shook his head…the way he did it was a very good sign. "There is one important thing the AI's discovered while searching through the Turians' battle network; they found out that while they have decent defenses, the Turians don't have strong defense to prevent UNSC AI's from hacking into their systems and shutting down their ships weapons and shields."

Her eyebrow had been raised in curiosity—this was definitely not what Drescher was expecting. "I thought the Citadel species have defenses to protect them from that kind of attack; the codex clearly stated that they faced a race of rampant AI's called the Geth that are capable of just that."

"I have read the Codex on the Geth admiral they are not truly AI's. UNSC AI's are far more advanced."

Kastanie just smiled at this bit of new information—not only did they have better defenses against the Turians' disruptor torpedoes, but can also hack their systems "Good, then let's begin the mission: Spartans, you know what your missions are—get to your stations, we move out in thirty minutes."

The Spartans did as they were told and began running out of the room and to their stations.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Colony<strong>

**Bostra**

**Turian Colonial Defense Fleet**

The captain of the fleet was extremely bored protecting Bostra; a colony in Turian space for training recruits in the Turian army and navy. He heard a rumor that the hierarchy was gathering a fleet of ships to subdue a new race that attempted to reactivate a dormant Mass Relay which is against council law. He laughs at the idea of how the mighty Turian fleet was probably already crushing the new species.

The sensors officer then interrupted his train of thought upon seeing a strange anomaly. "Captain I'm detecting spatial ruptures ahead of us!"

Before the captain could response three groups of unidentified ships lead by three 3.5 kilometer long ships around the planet. The only thing that came to mind in the captain's head was that they were under attack! He moved into action by screaming out orders. "Get our weapons online and kinetic barriers up! Warn the generals on the planet we are unde..." Before he could finish that sentence, the entire ship lost power as all systems shut off. "What in the name of the Spirits just happened?"

The communications officer could only look dumbfounded at the situation they found themselves in. "I think they hacked our systems and have shut down everything except for communications."

Before the captain could think of why they would leave the communications online he opened a line to the patrol fleet in the system. "Attention patrol fleet; Bostra is under attack from unknown enemy ships. They have crippled the fleet with hacking capabilities; orders are to leave the system and report to the hierarchy." As he finished, he hoped the patrol would be able to escape to warn the hierarchy about this attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Colony<strong>

**Bostra**

**Second Fleet**

**UNSC Kilimajaro-Class Dreadnought "Kilimanjaro"**

**Main Bridge**

When the second fleet came out of slip space the AI's began hacking the Turian defense fleet shutting down everything except for communications as per admiral Drescher's orders. Drescher is sitting in her chair looking at the successful hacking and shutting down of every Turian ship guarding Bostra.

The sensors officer could only grin in triumph to himself at the situation. "Admiral, the Turian patrol has left the system via Mass Relay."

"Good, now they can warn the hierarchy about the new race they tried to subdue and steal technology from—now they will know just who it is they're messing with!" said Drescher, looking forward to the attack, "Begin bombardment of the planet—destroy all means of communications and planetary defenses, and then launch our ground forces; we need to take control of all military bases on the planet."

As Drescher finished giving out commands, the second fleet moved into position around the planet, targeting facilities and any other defenses and fires Missiles, targeting radar towers and communications buildings, in addition to anti-ship turrets. Now their opponents would be in the dark groundside.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**CitadelCouncil Chambers**

About one solar day ago a Turian frigate docked with the citadel as it limped all the way from the failed attack by the Turians to try and subdue a species that tried to reactivate a dormant Relay. The Citadel Council was reading the reports about what happened and are shocked to learn about a race that not only they have never encountered, but how advanced they were, building large ships that didn't have any element zero as the base material, weapons that are on the same level as a dreadnought, and for the Turians to hide this from the rest of the council.

The look of disappointment and anger was very much clear on Asari Councilor Tevos' face. No, she was not pleased at all. "Sparatus, can you please explain why the hierarchy would not tell us about this new race before attacking them?"

Sparatus the Turian councilor looks to his fellow councilors "I am just in the dark about this as you two are, but if I had to guess the hierarchy was trying to prevent history from repeating itself like the Rachni wars! Am I right Valern?"

Valern the Salarian councilor knew all too well about the Rachni since it was Salarian explorers opening dormant Mass Relays that unleash them unto the galaxy "Yes I am well aware of the history of the Citadel Sparatus; my kind have been here longer, but that doesn't excuse the Turians attacking a race that did not know the dangers of reopening dormant Relays."

Before the Council could debate any further on the matter a message came to them from the Turian Hierarchy—one of their colonies, Bostra, was under attack from the new race they tried to subdue. Tevos could only look at Sparatus with what could be considered a dirty look in her eyes—one that said 'you brought this upon yourself'. "Well it would seem the Turians have awakened a sleeping giant, and now they're paying the price for it."

"It does not matter now Tevos! We must send the citadel fleet to retake Bostra from this enemy!"

"Are you insane!" shouted Tevos, obviously not happy with Sparatus' heavy-handed actions against this new race, "what we should be doing now is to send diplomats in order to negotiate a ceasefire before this goes too far."

Sparatus and Tevos never did see eye-to-eye, and as he gnashed his teeth at the Asari Councilor, his displeasure at her decision was known. "It already has gone too far when they attacked a Turian colony."

Before Tevos could shout back at his claims the Salarian councilor interrupted them "I agree with Sparatus."

The Asari and Turian councilors were shocked to hear their fellow councilor in favor for retaking back Bostra seeing as how Salarians preferred to avoid war before it even starts. It was here that Valern began to explain himself. "We cannot allow another Rachni War, Tevos—it is better to stop this race now then we can ask for peace later."

Tevos was upset that not only was she outvoted, but the Salarian councilor would side with the Turians instead of their oldest allies the Asari. After the discussion was over the Turian councilor began getting the citadel fleet ready for retaking back Bostra and to teach this new race what happens when you mess with a species who has a council seat on the Citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Colony<strong>

**BostraOrbit**

**UNSC Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought "Kilimanjaro"**

**Main Bridge**

It had been over ten hours since the second fleet capture the colony and began destroying all Turian planetary defenses on the planet. After the bombardment was over the Fleet began launching ODST's to secure an LZ so that they could start landing the marines along with the vehicles they brought with them on the planet and begin teaching these Turians what it means to fight a real war; but as expected from a militaristic species, the Turians were dug in deep for defense, and were holding the bases from soldiers that were assign to capture and acquire any information on Turian technologies.

Admiral Kastanie Drescher is looking over the reports of high ranking officers on the ground about the Turian resistance. She was not surprised by the casualties on both sides; Human-200 Turian-250. After all, the Turians were the bulk of military force for the Citadel, and they were prepared to fight them the moment they started landing troops. She then called upon Gabriel "Gabriel is there any sign of ships coming from the Relay or in the system."

Gabriel appeared next to the admiral. "Negative Admiral, there are no signs of Turian ships coming in the system and the only vessels I detect are the ones we already captured."

"I thought the Turians would mobilize by now and want to take their colony back," said Drescher as she thought about it to herself, realization had popped into her head, "the Turians must be calling for reinforcements from the Citadel council."

"There is a 99% chance the Turians would call upon the other council races to help them."

Drescher turned to face Gabriel "Are the WASP mines we set up around the relay ready?"

"Yes admiral, they are." The WASP mines successor to the HORNET mines. While the HORNET mines are a prewar era space mine used during the Insurrection and Covenant Wars, they were stealthy nuclear devices with a nominal yield of 30 megatons from their plutonium cores. The WASP was undetectable on any form of sensors, and had a yield of 60 megatons—able to destroy or cripple any OSA ship foolish enough to wander into their path.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel Fleet**

Outside of the citadel the most powerful fleet known to everyone in citadel space is gathering to retake back the Turian colony Bostra from the unknown species. The fleet is a mix of Asari cruisers and a dreadnought, Salarian frigates and cruisers, and the majority of the fleet is Turian dreadnoughts and frigates. The one leading the fleet was decided on the insistence of the Asari to let Matriarch Lidanya in control.

Lidanya was onboard her dreadnought "Athame", is currently looking over the enemy strengths along with a Turian General and a Salarian STG operative. Lidanya was amazed by what they were capable of; she was worried that the fleet might not come out of this without shedding a lot of blood. She then stopped what she was doing and went over the plan her colleagues had come up with. "All right then, the plan is to keep the enemy ships over Bostra busy while we land Citadel forces on the ground. Gelbin, your operatives' job is to acquire as much information about the unknown species as possible, but that's not all were going to throw at them: the Council has given the fleet fifty of their best SPECTRE's to help us win this fight. Let's just finish this so that it won't turn into a massacre."

As the citadel fleet gathered their full strength they begin heading to the Widow Relay and from there, five more Relays before they reached Bostra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra<strong>

**Ground side**

**UNSC pelican**

The UNSC forces on Bostra were pushing the Turians back to their most secure base of operations where UNSC soldiers couldn't breach unless the fleet bombarded the area—it was risky because while they would kill the Turians and make their jobs easier, it would destroy any information contained in it. It was the job of Demon squad to sneak in the facility and shut down their main defenses in order to allow soldiers to move in and secure the base and capture any prisoners.

The six Spartans of Demon squad are en-route to the base in a pelican. Frederic was in command of the mission as John was busy helping out the other soldiers on Bostra.

"So what's the Intel on this base?" asked Kurt

"The base we're heading to is the most heavily guarded base on the planet," said Frederic "according to the intel our AI's have, this base is their R&D department where they build and test new weapons. Our mission is to sneak into the base, cripple their defenses, and then open the doors for our soldiers to take control of it."

The pelican began its descent about a mile away from the bases missile turrets. The Spartans began walking down the ramp and on the ground, before the Pelican dropped off a Warthog. Good, now they had support, and because this was the infamous "Gauss Hog", this also meant even better firepower.

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra<strong>

**Turian R&D Base**

A Turian patrol was out on shift to keep an eye out for any possible intruders from the unidentified alien forces. "I can't believe we're being pushed back by this new species! When's the Hierarchy's going to be here and liberate us?"

Just before anyone could reply the six Spartans jumped the patrol and knocked the guards out. Will grinned at the ease of this job as he stood atop the guard he had knocked out. "Well that was easy!"

Fred promptly hit his fellow Spartan from behind the head lightly. "Tie them up and gag them we need to keep moving."

After the Turian patrol was dealt with, Demon squad moved to the back entrance of the base. James used his AI to hack the doors and went to a nearby console to get a layout of the building; when the second the information was downloaded, he uploaded the base's schematics to the HUDs of Demon squad's helmets and decided to split up into teams of three. Frederic and Kelly would head to the control room to shut down the bases defenses, Linda and James were to head for the labs where they built weapons and other information that is stored there, and for Kurt and Will they were to create a distraction for the Turians to buy the other teams time to complete their objectives.

The Spartans were known for being a lot of things—the one thing they were known for was the fact that they wore advanced green armor. The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor was a technologically advanced combat exoskeleton system designed to vastly improve the strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability of a Spartan-II super soldier. The MJOLNIR Mark XIV was capable of enhancing the Spartans' already-augmented physical abilities past the limit of what a Spartan can really do; it allowed the super-soldiers to carry four weapons into battle, and it could be equipped with two armor abilities like camouflage, armor lock, drop shield, hologram, and a jetpack.

Frederic and Kelly had their camouflage on sneaking past or killing Turian guards on their way to the control room. When they reached their destination, they found out there were more than thirty Turians guarding the control room. Frederic pulled out a flashbang grenade and rolled it into the room. When the grenade went off, the room became a big bright light blinding and deafening the Turians for a few seconds—more than enough time for Frederic and Kelly to barge in and shoot the Turians with accurate precision. When it was over Frederic hooked up his AI to the Turian controls, but waited for the others' to signal before shutting down the base's defenses.

Linda and James were already at the labs where new weapons were being built. James was uploading all their information on their technology when he was finished he reported to Frederic that they had finished their objective.

Kurt and William were planting explosives around the base to distract the Turians away from the shutdown of the base's defenses. When they were finished, they reported in and were far away from getting caught in the explosion. Will held the detonator in his hand, and his thumb ready to press the red button. "Alright then, time to give these Turians a show."

It wasn't long before the explosives lit the base up like fireworks on the fourth of July-alerting the Turians. At the same time Frederic shutdown the defenses and alerted UNSC forces of the shutdown. Outside, one could see Pelicans and Hornet helicopters swarming the base with Falcons for support. The UNSC soldiers moved in on the base and took control of it; there were fire fights across the base, but in the end the Turians surrendered and were put in the base's holding cells.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Fleet<strong>

**1 Mass relay jumpfrom Bostra**

As the Citadel Fleet prepares their last jump through the Relay Matriarch Lidanya is trying to convince the Turian General and Salarian STG to allow her to communicate with this race before more bloodshed is spilled, but her words fell on the deaf ears as both Salarians and Turians wanted to stop this threat before it spreads.

"Matriarch, the probe detects no ships or anything on the other side of the relay," said the sensors officer, keeping an eye on the radar, "shall I send the STG scouting ship through?"

As if on cue Lidanya ordered the STG ship to proceed through the relay and scout out enemy forces.

* * *

><p><strong>STG Ship<strong>

A Salarian STG pilot began moving the ship to the relay and as they reached a certain distance, the Relay shot out a blue light onto the ship and propelled them through instantaneously on the other side. When the Salarians made it they were instantly hit by the WASP mines the 60-megaton force was too much for the ship's kinetic barriers as it was promptly destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Asari Dreadnought<strong>

**Athame**

**CIC**

Lidanya saw the whole thing on the holo screen just before the probe was hit by an EMP. The probe's readings suggested nuclear space mines—something the Council outlawed the use of. Lidanya ordered the fleet to harvest the asteroids in the system and send them through the Relay to destroy the space mines.

It took only a few minutes to get the asteroids before sending them through the Relay.

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra Orbit<strong>

After ten minutes the entire Citadel fleet of 250 vessels came out of FTL near Bostra and began their attack on UNSC ships. The "Kilimanjaro" along with "Logan" and "Orizaba" fired their standard MACs and Their super MACs; a combination altogether fifteen MAC rounds, destroying more than twenty Citadel ships in one volley. The frigates of Salarian and Turians moved in close to fire their disruptor torpedoes at UNSC cruisers; its effects caused their shields to weaken allowing three Turian dreadnought and two cruisers to destroy four of them. The battle raged on for both sides, the citadel drop ships took advantage of the chaos and started to enter Bostra's atmosphere to begin landing troops.

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra Ground Side<strong>

UNSC soldiers began fighting Citadel forces on the ground. Asari commandos, Salarian STGs, Turian soldiers, and Council spectre's are giving the UNSC soldiers, and ODST a run for their money as platoons of both sides got into sporadic firefights.

A group of ODSTs moved through the remains of buildings to get to a platoon of UNSC soldiers pinned down by blue female aliens known as Asari. The reports they were receiving told that these aliens had some kind of telekinetic powers when a blue aura surrounded their bodies. Once he ODST team arrived at the scene above one of the buildings they saw the soldiers getting brutalized by the Asari commandos. They got their best snipers to begin picking them off until one of the Asari set up what looked like bubble shield to them. It was actually a biotic field that protected them from enemy weapons. The ODST's were about to get another volley through when the other Asari inside the barrier pulled out a missile launcher…she was about to finish them off until she was shot in the head by a plasma sniper rifle. The ODST's look to where the shot came from and were glad to see a group of Spartans.

The Asari commando that created the barrier was shocked beyond belief that a weapon was capable of passing through her barriers and killed her fellow commandos, she was about to turn around and retreat, but was shot down by the same Spartan.

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra Orbit<strong>

**Space Battle**

**UNSC Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought "Kilimanjaro"**

While the battle on the ground raged on, the UNSC Second Fleet had lost eleven ships while Citadel fleet lost over thirty. Onboard the Kilimanjaro admiral Kastanie Drescher was looking over the battle; there were cruisers and frigates that were being overwhelmed while their YSS-100 Sabers were holding their own in the dog fights.

Gabriel appeared in a damage holo-projector from the damage caused by enemy disruptor torpedoes "Admiral, I believe we should call in the cavalry before we lose any more ships."

"And here I was hoping to win this on my own," said Drescher bitterly, "well we wanted to let the Citadel Council know they're not the only ones around, call in the OSA fleet."

Around the battle slip space portals opened up and out came a mixture of all OSA member species ships. When the Citadel fleet detected the slip space portals they were shock to see different designs of ships than the ones they were fighting. As soon as the last OSA ship came out of the portal, they began firing their plasma weapons at the Citadel fleet. The citadel fleet did not stand a chance at the firepower of the OSA fleet some ships were destroyed the majority of them were crippled.

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra Ground Side<strong>

Saren Arterius, along with a platoon of Turian soldiers were moving through the rubble to get to one of the enemy's base of operations, his mission was to destroy the base and capture prisoners. Across the battlefield he was hearing reports of seven-foot-tall creatures wearing green armor taking down Asari commandos and Council SPECTREs. He had not come into contact with any of these creatures, dismissing them as mere fantasies and excuses for failure, but the reports stated that if you saw one, to not engage and retreat. "_Turians don't retreat! You will only see a Turian's back once he's dead…that's our motto in Hierarchy,"_ said Saren to himself, "_and if I see one of those creatures, I'm taking him down first!_"

The platoon came upon the UNSC base behind the rubble of Turian buildings, Saren ordered the platoon to pull out their missile launchers and get into position. When Saren got into position, he waited five minutes for his team to alert him when they were ready, but it was past the time and he began to worry then all of a sudden something dropped behind Saren about thirty feet away. Saren aims his missile launcher and fired, scoring a direct hit as it was blown back against the wall where debris fell upon him. He could only grin in satisfaction. "These green armor giants are not so tough after all."

As he was walking away before enemy forces moved in on the explosion, he heard rumbling sounds coming from the debris that fell on the green-armored giant, Saren turned around with his eyes wide. He was surprised to see the green-armored monster lifting a ton of debris off of him like it was nothing. Saren lifted his missile launcher and fired again, but the missile was shot down with incredible speed and accuracy by the monster as he pulled out his pistol and shot the missile; the explosion caused dust to spread causing blindness for Saren. As the dust settled, the green-armored behemoth was gone as Saren frantically looked around until the it appeared in front of him.

Saren tried to fire another missile, but the trigger was jammed—he then reached out for his gun with his left arm; but at the same time, the creature ran closed the distance toward Saren at high speed, as he reached behind his back and pulled out a combat plasma knife and sliced Sarens left arm clear off of him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Saren as he was holding were his left arm was with his right. He then looks at the green-armored monster as he lifted his pistol up to Saren's head until he lifted his left arm up to his helmet as if he was listening to someone "Well, it seems you're in luck," said the creature, "your fleets in orbit have lost this battle, and all ground forces have surrendered I'm taking you to one of our prison camps."

Saren looked up at the creature. He could not believe it…the Turian Hierarchy had lost. "What are you?"

"My species is called 'human'. And I am a Demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Bostra Orbit<strong>

As the OSA and UNSC second fleet cleaned up the destroyed UNSC ships and gathered the remaining Citadel fleet, a Salarian probe recorded the entire battle and sent it to a Salarian STG ship on the other side of the Relay. They began to plot a course back to the Citadel to show the Council the footage that had been recorded. They prayed that they would return in time to stop this madness before it escalated…

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter the OSA will finaly confront the Citadel Council and we will see who is truly the center of Galactic Government.<strong>

* * *

><p>CODEX<strong>-Kilimanjaro-class Dreadnought<strong>

**_Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought—the Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought is a UNSC ship design that had been through many trials before the formula for its creation was finally perfected. Thanks to Huragok assistance, and Human engineers, the result was a ship that was 1km larger than the Phoenix-Class Colony Ship. Although it is not designed for work as a carrier, the Kilimanjaro-Class Dreadnought still has a small contingent of fighters, can carry many squadrons of troopers, and still have enough firepower to practically maul any ship that stands in its way. Standard armaments include 5 nose-mounted MAC guns (1 Super, 4 Standard), an unspecified number of Point-Defense plasma turrets, and six broadside railgun turrets on each side. Coupled in with extremely durable armor and shields powered by a plasma-fusion hybrid core; the result would be an unstoppable juggernaut more a fortress than a ship by any standard._**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**I would like to make an announcment. The OSA Council will be changed to the OSA Senate so as to not confuse between Citadel Council and OSA Council. The OSA Senate will still be the same people and size jsut the name is different.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 24, 26572157**

**Serpent Nebula**

**Widow system**

**Citadel**

**Council Chambers**

The Citadel council was looking at the video a Salarian STG took of the complete failure of the Citadel fleet trying to retake back the Turian colony Bostra. The Council was shocked and scared beyond belief that the species they once thought was new and inexperience had powerful allies waiting to come to their rescue.

The Asari Councilor just looked at her other fellow Councilors, Valern was scared out of his mine for the possible return of another galactic war, as for Sparatus the look of anger was clear on his face that not only did this new race defeated the Turians once, but twice wounded his pride, a pride that could be the death of us all said Tevos while thinking to herself.

Sparatus could not handle the humiliation the Hierarchy could be feeling at this time "we must act quickly before they all come here and attack the citadel, we must call upon every species in Citadel space the Volus, Hanar, Elcor, and the Batarians to bring their ships here to defend the Citadel."

Tevos showed anger on her face and could not stand Sparatus any longer "First the Hierarchy sent ships to subdue this race and failed, then when they retaliated I voiced my objection to send the Citadel fleet to retake back Bostra and pushed for peace, but I was out voted and look what happened; now you want to bring in the other Citadel races to obviously fight not one race but a whole group, Spartaus they obviously have allies we can't fight all of them."

Before Sparatus could object her reasoning Valern stepped in "I agree with Tevos we can't risk another galactic war."

Sparatus could not let this happen "if you think the Hierarchy will go along with this you are clearly mistaken, we can win this if we put the entire Citadel races behind us."

Before anyone could say anything else Executor Anise reported to the council over the comm. "Councilors we have detected an unidentified fleet in front of the Citadel they are broadcasting a message on all frequencies."

* * *

><p><strong>OSA 4th Fleet<strong>

**Sangheili Empire Repentant-Class Super-carrier "Seeker of Justice"**

**Slip Space**

Heading to the Citadel, the center of galactic government for species around in the Mass Relay network was a fleet that encompassed all species from all corners of the OSA. The ship leading the fleet is the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's Repentant-Class super-carrier the "Seeker of Justice". Onboard the super-carrier, the OSA ambassador a San 'Shyuum was discussing her plans for how she should handle the Citadel Council with the UNSC ambassador Donnel Udina.

"Arbiter, we will soon exit slip space in front of the Citadel."

The Arbiter was pleased…now he will finally confront these disgraceful cowards. "Very good… once we exit the portal, open a communication on all frequencies; it's time we revealed ourselves to the rest of the galaxy."

When the entire OSA fleet of 400 vessels dropped out of slip space, the entire Citadel defense fleet was on high alert before moving in to intercept, but were ordered not to attack. The Arbiter got up from his chair and moved close to the holo-projector. He saw how big the Citadel was, a Sangheili nearby just chuckled at the thought of how much bigger high charity was compared to the Citadel.

The Arbiter then took the stage in front of a microphone—this was the moment he was readying himself for. "Attention Citadel Council, this is the OSA ship 'Seeker of Justice'. one of your member species the Turians attacked one of our allies, humanity, for breaking a law they had no knowledge of and spilled the blood of their people; instead of going to war, they waited for the hand of peace. Instead, the Turians attacked them in force and were repelled. Humanity then responded to this attack by attacking a Turian colony trying to send a message to you to force the Turians to peace; instead you joined the Turians hoping you could overpower them, but you were unaware that Humanity had allies and were a part of the Orion Systems Alliance. We have come here today to prevent any more bloodshed, but if you refuse and continue this war we will not hesitate to destroy your Citadel."

The OSA fleet waited until the Asari Councilor opened communications "I am the Asari Councilor Tevos, and may I be the first to apologize for the actions of the Turians—this has been a huge misunderstanding, if you would give us a chance to open a dialogue between our two governments, we could resolve this."

The Arbiter was pleased his words reached out to the council "We will be sending ambassadors to the Citadel to negotiate a Ceasefire." The Arbiter disconnected the comm. link and turned to his fellow Sangheili "Report to the ambassadors that they are cleared to leave on a phantom along with their Honor Guard."

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Docking<strong>

The phantom carrying the ambassadors along with a contingent of Sangheili Honor Guard had made it to the docking bay. Sangheili Honor Guard were among the most skilled of all Sangheili warriors and were hand-picked for the duty of protecting the OSA Senate and other high ranking officials in the OSA, having had their roots in the Sangheili Imperial Guard that had existed to this day—all of them were given the choice of joining the OSA SPECOPS division before they became members. They were joined by a team of Spartans en-route to the Citadel docking bay, they were greeted by a group of Asari and Salarian C-sec officers along with an Asari executor.

"Hello, I am Executor Anise, head of Citadel Security. I welcome you all to the Citadel."

The ambassadors just nodded. It was Udina that was the first to speak. "Are you the one who will take us to see the Citadel Council?"

"Yes, right this way please."

The large group walked through the presidium where every species lined up to see the group calling themselves the OSA that put the Turians in their place, the group could overhear what the Citadel races were talking about. "I can't believe the Turians went this far they could have started a war." said an Asari, watching as the group moved towards the Council Tower.

The Salarian next to her nodded…his fascination with these new species was due in part to his duty as a scientist. "Yes I agree, I hope this new race doesn't judge all the races of the Citadel."

Nearby, a Volus was also watching from outside his place of employment, which happened to be a bank. "Do you think... they will join... the Citadel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Council Chambers<strong>

As the species of the Citadel talk about the OSA, the ambassadors ride in an elevator up to the Citadel Tower. The group then made their way to the Council Chambers where they saw three individuals across a unlink bridge waiting on the arrivals. The Asari Councilor was the first to speak "welcome to the Citadel, and may I be the first to apologies for what has occurred between our governments this has been a terrible misunderstanding."

The OSA Ambassador of Obligation was a San 'Shyuum was sitting in her anti-gravity chair surrounded by her Honor Guard. Her expression was very solemn as she spoke of the grievances suffered by the Council. "The OSA Senate would agree with you Councilor, but not after we learned why the Turians tried to subdue the human world of Shanxi."

The Councilors looked confused by this, before anyone could say anything Obligation raised her hand for silence before she continued. "My associate can explain."

The UNSC ambassador stepped forward along with his Spartans, and began to speak "According to the information we obtained in the failed attack by the Turians, their mission was to attempt to not only subdue our colony, but to take any and all technologies from us to increase their authority in Citadel space."

The Citadel council was surprised by this and Tevos took the stage before Spartus did…much to the Turian Councilor's displeasure. "This is a serious accusation ambassador; we would need more proof then your words."

Udina was not surprised by this; from the information he had gained in the Codex, the Citadel Council rarely took any action without evidence to do so. "You want proof? Well here it is." It was here that he lifted up a data pad that contained the information ONI and the AI's had obtained when searching through their systems. A C-sec officer took the pad and handed it to Tevos, she downloaded the information into her console and sends it to the other councilors. By the time they were finished reading the document, they were all wide-eyed by this revelation.

Sparatus could not stand this accusation against his people…nor was he willing to go down without a fight. "This could very well be a trick from them; the Hierarchy would never do this, and I am curious to know how you could obtain any information from our ships as they are well-protected by the most advanced VI programs and firewalls."

This was the moment Udina was waiting for…his grin had promised a world of pain for Sparatus as he began. "Our Artificial Intelligences were able to break through all defenses and gather the information. Your VI programs could not stand a chance!"

The Citadel Council was shocked by this new information…the look of rage on Sparatus' face was very clear, and the following tirade only served to reinforce his anger. "YOU HAVE A.I.'s! DECOMMISSION THEM NOW BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!"

The nerve of him…to demand such a thing from the very race that defeated his own! Udina was most definitely not going to back down from an angry Turian. "We will not decommission our A.I.'s because of the Councils paranoia over the idea that all A.I.'s will turn on their creators."

Before Sparatus could say a thing Tevos stepped in to cool tensions "Please you must understand are concerns, for a new space fairing race such as yourselves you don't know the dangers when it comes to A.I.'s."

"You must be mistaken!" said Obligation, "Humanity has been a space fairing race for nearly 500 years and my species has been for over 4000 years." Udina stepped in "And in that time our A.I.'s have never turned against us."

"Yes your A.I.'s have been obedient thus far, but how long until they turn on you?" asked Valern, his paranoia kicking in quickly. Udina and Obligation were getting annoyed by this continued argument over their use of A.I.'s. Tevos seeing how this bothered the ambassadors quickly tried to calm everyone. "We are only trying to make sure that history doesn't reapeat itself like what happened to the Quarians."

Obligation could only huff in disappointment. "We are aware of what happened to the Quarians; you kicked them out of the citadel when they pleaded for help. That in itself is something the OSA would never do."

Oh he was not going to have any of it. Sparatus simply let out a grunt of conviction—there was no way he was ever forgiving them for what happened. "The Quarians broke our laws when they created the Geth, and so they are being punished for it."

Before the meeting could escalate any further and off topic, Valern had simply remembered that there was mention of the OSA. The concern had betrayed his voice as he spoke. "Before your arrival, you said the OSA would not allow it. What is the OSA?"

This is where Obligation stepped in with a smile on her face. Now they would know who they were! "The OSA, or Orion Systems Alliance, is a collection of different species from the Orion Arm of the galaxy who have banded together to form a galactic government similar to your Citadel. For more detailed information, we created our own version of your codex." She then transferred the information to the Councilors' consoles. In it was only the basic information about each of the different species, their cultures and religious beliefs, along with the history of the OSA.

The Councilors looked over the information, and were surprised by the accomplishments and to their great shock the mysterious Forerunners and their great accomplishments. Tevos was the first to speak…and her astonishment was clear in her voice. "I am impressed how a group could accomplish all this without the guidance of the Citadel Council."

Spartus was not so pleased…his envy could only be rivaled by his anger. "This is absurd," he said, "there cannot be two galactic governments! And from what I have read, they barely even existed for over a century while the Citadel Council has existed for over 3000 years."

"I agree with Sparatus on this one," began Valern, "you have done well for yourselves thus far, but the responsibilities with forming this OSA may be too much for you to handle."

''You should consider joining the Citadel,'' said Tevos, ''we could learn much from each other, but of course their are certain conditions you must follow before joining the Citadel.''

Udina knew this was going to come up sooner or later, and he had a lot to say ''your demands and conditions to be a part of this Citadel are ridiculous! you ask the races that want to join to limit their ships size and numbers, and you out law AI's! I am afraid we will not join.''

Obligation was pleased with herself as she grinned at their reactions. "You'd be surprised at how long my kind and the Sangehili first took responsibility over the other races in the Orion arm, but we did not come here to see who is superior we came for a ceasefire."

Tevos could only nod her head in assent. "I agree, we have gone off track as to why we are all here this very day."

Sparatus knew that this was going to be switched back to them. Oh he was not going down at all! "I will not agree to anything until they return all Turian prisoners and are colony back to us."

"We never intended to keep your people or your colony," countered Udina, "we'd be glad to give them back to you with some stipulations."

"You are in no position to make demands of the Council, ambassador!"

Obligation was not pleased by the Turian Councilor's arrogance. "Neither is the Citadel Council in a position to make any demands of us."

Before both the ambassadors and Sparatus could say anything else Tevos stepped in. "We understand, and we will listen to your conditions."

Valern and Sparatus were not happy that Tevos caved in so easily to them, but understood that this could only go on for so long. After seeing the other Two councilors not objecting to the Asari, Obligation began. "First of all, the Turians will cease any further plans of attacking the UNSC and entering their territory. Second, the Exodus cluster and surrounding systems will be under OSA control for joint colonization. Third, no Citadel ship of any kind and race will be allowed entry into our territories unless they have an official permit or approval—the OSA will show the same courtesy. Do you agree to these conditions?"

The Council took a moment to converse with each other privately. After a few minutes, it was Tevos that answered. "The Citadel council agrees to these conditions, under the assumption that you will return what Sparatus has asked for."

"We will return the prisoners and the colony Bostra back to the Turians, after we have signed the agreement," said Obligation "and as a gesture of our goodwill, we offer you the opportunity to bring any ambassador of your choosing and take them to meet the OSA Senate on board our capital of High Charity—the opposite of your Citadel Council as a way to bridge the gap between our governments."

Tevos was glad that they had come to an agreement. There would be no more bloodshed for a while now that this meeting was over. "We would be glad to send ambassadors to meet your leaders to further open a dialogue between us and them."

Valern agreed only because he wanted to learn more about the OSA through his STG operatives. As for Sparatus, he was not pleased by this olive branch of theirs, but agreed anyway…because for today, the battle was in favor of the OSA.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Tower<strong>

**Council Chambers**

After the meeting was over and the Council signed the treaty, they chose their ambassadors to go along with the OSA ambassador to meet the OSA leaders. The council is looking out their window at the OSA fleet at their form of FTL travel now known to them as slip space. The Salarian Councilor was reporting the unsuccessful attempt of placing tracking devices on their ships. "Our attempts have failed—their form of FTL travel is not the same as ours."

Sparatus was not at all happy about this as he slammed his fist onto the armrest of his chair. "How could we be pushed around by these newcomers so easily? The people of the Citadel will begin to question our authority and power; some of them may even leave and join the OSA."

Tevos was never in agreement with Sparatus until now. "I agree with you, the OSA have caused changes in the Citadel, we must now be aware that we are not the only form of galactic government in the galaxy."

Valern then had an idea. "I believe that we must search for Forerunner technologies in order to retain our own superiority."

Sparatus almost forgot about the Forerunners…he could only grin in triumph. "Valern has a point, the OSA was able to gain much from studying their technology, we should be able to do the same."

Something about this arrangement had given her a feeling that this would one day come back to haunt them, but Tevos could not doubt the legitimacy of their claims. "I agree with both of you, but we can't turn a blind eye from the OSA. We must glean information on their technologies as well. The future of the Citadel is at risk of collapsing."

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**Senate Chambers**

The OSA Senate was looking over the successful negotiations between their ambassador and the Citadel Council. As they waited for the Citadel ambassadors to further continue negotiations. Senator Soha 'Rolamee voiced his opinion on bringing the ambassadors to the station. "Why are we continuing our talks with them? We have nothing more to gain from them."

Anita Goyle understood Rolamee's annoyance of still talking with the Citadel Council. She too was confused as to what the point of it was. "Soha, we may not gain anything of value, but we gain a lot for our people. We could setup trade between us and them, and of course we would have to place certain restrictions on what to trade."

The San 'Shyuum Senator of Tranquility was more concerned about other things "Why did we put information about the Forerunners in the codex? They could attempt to acquire their technology and use it against us."

"First off, the Forerunners placed a sort of lock on their technology that requires either a Forerunner or a Reclaimer to activate them. Secondly, we know the location of every Forerunner cache in the galaxy thanks to the Ark, so we have nothing to worry about."

"I beg to differ," said Tranquility, "the San 'Shyuum were able to access forerunner technologies with the help from the Huragok. If they locate one of them, they could easily acquire any information from them."

Goyle scoffed, and for good reason. "We don't have to worry about that, since all the Huragoks are under our control and we know the location of each one—we can trust them not to divulge any information to the Citadel."

"Still we should do everything in our power to keep their filthy hands off of are Gods' creations," continued Tranquility, "it would be heresy to not do anything—not to mention the dangers posed if by some act of chance they manage to unlock the technology."

Rolamee shook his head in irritation. "I may not agree with everything Tranquility had said just now, but I do agree that we need to make sure they don't get their hands on any Forerunner technologies in case they unleash the Flood…it's only a matter of chance for them to free the accursed parasite."

Anita could see they weren't going to let this go. "Alright then, we can get our Intelligence division to keep an eye on the Citadel Council in case they find Forerunner caches. But the thing that bothers me the most is if these Mass Relays are supposed to be everywhere in the galaxy, why we didn't find any in our home systems?"

'Rolamee and Tranqulity only had looks of questions too on their faces.

"I have a feeling the Forerunners had something to do with that." said Goyle as she continues to think it over again "why don't we just find out? Mendicant Bias, would you please tell us if the Forerunners had anything to do with the Mass Relays?"

Mendicant Bias was an AI of the forerunners that turned on its creators during the Forerunner-Flood War, but was defeated by its counterpart Offensive Bias and his mind was split into pieces one going straight to the Ark and the others on Key ships. When Humanity reconstructed the Covenant, they discovered the Forerunner dreadnought and aboard it was a piece of Mendicant Bias. The day they reached the Ark, they brought both the piece they had and the one on the dreadnought together—he became grateful and ashamed at the same time wanting to atone for his crimes against its creators. He was made High charity's AI, but the problem was that he only listened to the Humans, or Reclaimers, as he liked to call them.

"Of course Reclaimer," said Mendicant Bias, "I am afraid I have no information on the Mass Relays, or if my creators had anything to do with them. But I believe the answers you seek may be on the Ark."

Anita was a little disappointed. "Very well then, open a slip space communications link to the Ark."

Mendicant Bias did as it was told and a holographic image of the head director for the Ark appeared "Senators to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?" asked Professor Anders, surprised to see the OSA leaders.

"Professor Anders, you must be aware of what's going on in the galaxy even if you are 262,144 light years from the galactic center we still keep you appraised of everything that goes on in the universe, do we not?"

Anders wasn't pleased by this statement…but at the same time, she wanted to know exactly what they were getting at. " Yes I do and you have to understand Senators that the Forerunners had tremendous knowledge in their data bases we have only begun to scratch the surface what's in here, and also the language between our two civilizations are drastically different."

The look of befuddlement was clear in Goyle's face as it was in her voice. "Is the AI of the Ark not helping you?"

"Offensive Bias has been a tremendous help in understanding some of the knowledge, but it has restrictions to some of the information contained in the Forerunners' Database. There are also passwords and codes that have been put in place by the Forerunners that are restricting information, but luckily for us they did not put any in the Index that contains the information on all sentient species' biology. We found the Citadel species catalogued in it along with us."

"That still doesn't explain about the Mass Relays."

"Maybe the information is locked in there like she said," suggested Rolamee, "which only brings us to another concern; why would they keep it a secret?"

The negative shake of her head told them everything. "I don't have answers for that, not yet anyway my team and I will keep looking and try to break the code." It was there that communications were disconnected on Anders' side.

The Senators all agreed to end their conversation here and began getting ready to meet the Citadel ambassadors.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol system<strong>

**Earth**

**Sydney Australia**

**High Command Facility, Bravo-6**

The UNSC Security Committee was going over their plans for the future on what to do now that the OSA has revealed themselves to the rest of the galaxy. Anthony Hood could see the other members of the Committee were not happy how this turned out between them and the Turians. VC Morris spoke his mind. "We should have demanded reparations for the damage to the Shanxi Defense Fleet…instead we ask them not to come into our territories anymore. Talk about a slap on the wrist."

Hood knew this was going to come up as he sighed. "The reason we didn't ask is because they didn't attack Shanxi directly. Also, they didn't ask for reparations for the damage done to Bostra."

"What about their attempts at trying to steal our technologies?"

Hood was getting annoyed by the VC. "During our attack, we were able to acquire some Turian technologies so it's a win for us, do not drag this any longer and let's move on to important stuff."

Hood turns to General Young. "How are our forces coming along at Bostra?"

"The second fleet, along with the OSA have cleaned up the battlefield of any destroyed UNSC ships, so we don't have to worry about the Turians salvaging anything from it. all ground forces and equipment have been picked up and we are currently in the middle of returning the prisoners from Shanxi to the Citadel as per the terms for our conditions."

Hood was pleased by the success of everything thus far as he lit a cigar. "Good, that takes care of that. Anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes there is," said Ackerson, "The director of ONI would like more funding for a new project he is creating."

Hood was surprised by this request that he almost dropped the cigar from his mouth. "Remind me again who is the director of ONI again?"

Ackerson pulled up a file of the director, but with no picture and some of the information is blurred out from the holo-projection. "Leonard Church was once a former ONI agent; one of the best, he moved around from different branches of ONI, but at one time he worked under Catherine Halsey in Section Four at the Ark, until the unexplained accident that took the lives of a dozen scientists and the disappearance of Halsey along with half of Section Four's personnel. Leonard Church is also responsible for some of the technologies we use today."

Hood was impressed by the director's success in ONI. "Ok what is this project he wants to create?"

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal anything about Project Freelancer, only that it's a necessity to secure and protect the interests of the UNSC."

Hood was not at all about to give up anything that will protect the UNSC, but he knew all about ONI—they never did anything unless there was something in it for them. "Very well, tell director Church he has his funding, but I want to see results by the end of the month, am I clear?"

Hood along with the other members stood from their chairs and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Procyon System<strong>

**ONI Space Station 3**

The Office of Naval Intelligence was a division of the UNSC Navy that was responsible for counter-espionage, and it was under the jurisdiction of the Navy. ONI appears to report directly to HIGHCOM, but in the later years, they have only reported to the Director of ONI. It was responsible for intelligence matters across the UNSC, and as such, ONI employed members of other military branches, and even civilians, to complete the Division's shadowy work. They have spies across UNSC space and OSA space.

In the Depths of ONI Station 3 a man was sitting in a chair overlooking a holographic projection of the information gathered by his agents at the Citadel. He was concerned about the secret organizations that hid behind in the dark like the Shadow Broker, Salarian STG, and Citadel SPECTREs; they could be a threat to the UNSC and OSA. Before he could think any more on the subject, a man walked in the room. "Director, Agent Ackerson came through! The UNSC has sent over the funding we need to kick-start Project Freelancer, but I'm confused sir."

Church made his irritation at the counselor clear when he looked at the man with a barely-contained hatred in his eyes. "I do not pay you to be confused Counselor," he gritted out, "but all the same, enlighten me."

"I thought we agreed to wait three years to initiate Project Freelancer, why so early?"

"Fate has forced my hand; with the discovery of the Mass Relays, it has opened us to the rest of the galaxy along with the shady organizations that come with it. We need to prepare for what could possibly be a war in the making."

"Sir I am aware of the Shadow Broker—and while he seems like a threat, we can't keep an eye out in that region of space and still look out for ourselves…if we did, we'd be stretched too thin."

"That is why I am creating a new organization that will be the shield and sword for the UNSC and OSA from the darkness. A task force will be created between ONI and the UNION to protect the new joint colonies around the Mass Relays, eliminate threats to the OSA and UNSC, and provide intelligence for the new High Command in that region of space. They will be an army, a "Cerberus", established to protect all members of the OSA against outside attacks by any alien or organization, and I have the perfect person to run the organization."

"Who will it be Director?"

Church could only grin in pride. "He is my protégé and close friend—I will admit, he is a little distrustful of our alien allies, but he believes in the end justifying the means. He is a perfect agent to control the organization, but we will give him an alias—a code name if you will: The Illusive Man."

* * *

><p><strong>If you are all wondering why I put a red vs blue Project Freelancer in here is beacuse I liked the whole show and it was perefect to setup how to bring Cerberus in the picture also I will only use the characters from Project Freelancer no Red or Blue characters at all sorry Caboose fans. Cerberus will still have the same tacticus and ideals as the one in mass effect, the only difference is their will be aliens from the OSA that are part of Cerberus, but the majority members are Human. next Chapter will be a timeline like the first chapter just to Speed things up, so I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and write back tell me what you liked and didn't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Codex- OSA Alien Races<em>**

**_San 'Shyuum-_**_The San 'Shyuum have no form of government other than the OSA Senate. The majority of their species lives on High Charity which makes them an endangered species. The San shyuum were once a frail Species unable to perform basic work thanks to humanities understanding augmentation they are no longer a frail weak species, but capable of a lot of things, but high ranking officials still use anti-gravity technology to show off their superiority._

**_SangheiliEmpire- _**_The Sangheili government appears to be a feudal meritocracy, and is partially democratic, as elders of different states rule different areas. The ruler of these areas, a Kaidon is elected by a group of council elders that reside in that area—none of them are above the emperor. If a council elder believes that his vote was "ill advised" or "had second thoughts", it was considered a tradition for council elders to initiate some form of attack, such as sending assassins, against the Kaidon in order "...to test the true merit of [the] ruler's martial abilities." The belief was that "a Kaidon who could not defend himself was not a true leader." Should the attack fail, the responsible elder will be executed immediately, and his family will be killed. However, punishment for this form of heresy was usually flexible. As such, if the elder did something honorable, such as attack the Kaidon himself, or attempted to make a final stand against the Kaidon, then he would probably have managed to save his family from certain death, although they might still be banished._

**_Jiralhanae Tribal Confederacy- _**_The Jiralhanae Clans is ruled by the five most powerful chieftains who meet at a neutral location to discuss galactic politics and the future for their people. Some would say that this is a new form of government compared to the old standards they lived by at one time, but thanks to the OSA influence they have changed much._

**_Mgalekgolo Commonwealth-_**_The Mgalekgolo are the strangest aliens in the OSA because of their form communication and each Mgalekgolo being a gestalt creature made of worms known as Lekgolo. Their bond with the Sangheili runs deep, as they have a great respect for their fellow warrior-race._

**_Huragok-_**_The Huragok have no form of government created by the Forerunners they are incredible engineers and are stationed on every OSA and UNSC ship_**_._**

**_Yanme'e Hives-_**_The Yanme'e are insect like species. Their form of government iscontrolled by Queens who are never seen outside of their home world, but continue to be a part of the OSA._

**_Kig-Yar Trade Union- _**_The Kig-yar government on Eayn is a post-industrial capitalist system, with a population of 978 million. It is also described as an ochlocracy, a system of government best described as a government by mob, or the intimidation of constitutional authorities. Presumably, this implies that whatever form of local government the Kig-yar possesses is ineffective and ignored. In their early history, they were once pirates that attacked supply ships and preyed on colonies—when the OSA was formed, they put the kig-yar pirates down hard with the combined OSA fleet and outlawed piracy._

**_Unggoy Republic-_**_The Unggoy are unable to build ships of their own so the OSA puts the entire Unggoy race and their worlds under their protection. In exchange for this they offer their service by help developing colonies or in unloading or loading of supply onto ships_**_._**


	7. Chapter 7 Timeline

** I would like to make an announcement over the weekend I was accused of steeling someone else's idea if anyone feels that way please speak up! thank you. This Timeline will cover everyhting the OSA has done since their agreement with the Citadel Council. Next chapter will be the start of Commander Shepards story, and the Normandy will not be a regular UNSC frigate it will be the SR-2 version, why you ask, because I like the ship and everything else will be explained in the next chapter. Also the Normandy will have the technologies from the OSA so don't worry.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 25, 26572157 CE- **The Citadel ambassadors arrive at High Charity and are speechless of its size compared to the Citadel; while on High Charity, they are introduced to the many races of the OSA. One of the ambassadors was a Salarian who was concerned about the Yanme'e being an insect-like race such as the Rachni and was worried of the possibility of another Rachni War…the Yanme'e Ambassador placated his concerns of such an event, and the tour continued. After the tour, the ambassadors met the OSA Senate and began talks of future plans.

The ambassadors were unable to convince the OSA Senate—instead the OSA had created an embassy on the Citadel to stay connected with the Citadel Council. The next talks were about trade between the OSA and Citadel; there would be no technological trade for the following items: power generators, advanced computer systems of any kind, Slip space drives, weapons both military and conventional, medical technologies, and no Forerunner research and technologies. Last any trade would be done on a planet of the OSA's choosing; due to security reasons, the Exodus Cluster along with the Utopia and Asgard systems would not be a place for trade and the items for trade would be the following: resources, outdated systems, cultural media and food, and outdated civilian technologies. Much to the displeasure of the ambassadors, they accepted what they were offered.

**May 26, 2657/2157 CE- **The Citadel Council agreed to the terms and construction of the OSA Embassy is underway. At this point, the UNSC begins studying the Turian technologies captured from Bostra along with the Turian ships captured from Shanxi. Through the codex and the extranet, the first generation omni-tools are created. To this day, the omni-tool has become the most widely-used tool in the UNSCDF and civilian division along with the OSA races.

Citadel Council has created an expedition fleet to search for any Forerunner technologies around Citadel space. The Council hopes that the technologies said will bring them much change to the galaxy and increase their superiority over the OSA…if not level the playing field against them.

**February 4, 2658/2158 CE- **The OSA Embassy is finished; it is located away from the regular embassies and was given an entire building to the OSA ambassadors. The Exodus Cluster is finally colonized and the Mass Relay connected to UNSC space is secured; explosives are placed on the Relay as a last resort. Terra Nova is made OSA High Command's HQ to govern and watch over all OSA joint Colonies around the Mass Relay network, with Eden Prime being a major farming world.

ONI's Project Freelancer is completed, and fifty of ONI's best agents were augmented into Spartans and given codenames of the fifty states of the United States of America and a designated number. The UNSC discovered biotics and the potential it could bring to their soldiers; they begin a wide search on Shanxi for any civilians exposed to the mineral Element Zero from the Turian ships.

Turian hierarchy secretly begins the construction of dreadnoughts in the event the Citadel council comes under attack from the OSA.

**July 15, 2659/2159 CE- **Because of the dangers Element Zero causes to regular people and side effects to those who survive, the UNSC and OSA begin working on medical technologies that can help those who were exposed. After trial and error, they have made a way for those who were exposed to be able to use bioitic abilities and for any offspring to possess such abilities as well. The OSA builds Gagarin station to be a biotic research and training facility for all alien races in the OSA and it is placed near Shanxi.

**March 8, 2660/2160 CE- **The potential for biotics for some OSA species is firmly established; Humans are capable with assistance from the medical technologies, Jiralhanaes are natural when exposed to eezo, Sangheili are rare and few, Unggoy are capable with help, Kig-yar, Yanme'e, Mgalekgolo, and Huragoks do not possess any potential for biotic abilities; only the San Shyuum do not participate in these studies. The Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

**August 19, 2660/2160 CE- **The OSA colony Elysium is completed and is chosen as per the trade agreement between the OSA and Citadel. Tensions rise between the OSA and Citadel as the Citadel Council demands that no ODP's be placed in orbit of Elysium unless approved by Citadel inspectors; the OSA Senate had this to say: '_If the Citadel Council does not like that we put defenses to protect not only our people but theirs, that makes us question their motives. Nonetheless, if the Council doesn't like it, they don't have to build a hub on the planet to exchange goods and trade.''_The Citadel Council responded to their statement ''_We are all about protecting the races of the Citadel, but we won't risk the potential for an enemy to take control of these defenses so that they could be used on our people.''_After much debate and many threats, the OSA Senate and Citadel Council had come to a compromise; there would only be one ODP stationed at Elysium without Citadel-approved inspectors checking it.

**October 23, 2661/2161 CE- **Cerberus is finally created with the support from ONI and UNION intelligence. Cerberus is well funded and is placed at a secret location near the Mass Relay network and begins setting up its own spy network and information gathering services for OSA High Command at Terra Nova. Cerberus personal is a mix of Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Yanme'e, but the majority of its agents are Human. Cerberus is controlled by the Illusive Man who gets regular updates on all Cerberus activities.

**November 12, 2662/2162 CE- **Asgard Station is finally completed, and is a 5-kilometer diameter Stanford Torus-type space station. It functions as the new HQ for the OSA High Command in the Exodus Cluster, and is the command center for the OSA fleet around the Mass Relay network. Furthermore, it guards the Relay connecting to Shanxi.

**September 22, 2663/2163 CE- **The Citadel Council begins funding synthetic insights to create counter measures against UNSC and OSA Artificial Intelligences.

The first experimental L1 biotic implants are created and tested in OSA species that possess biotic abilities. A series of experimental Mass Effect drive core failures are orchestrated over populated areas on OSA colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of OSA Races born with biotic potential.

**December 21, 2664/2164 CE- **A Turian is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Donnel Udina, the Human OSA ambassador to the Citadel. Although the Turian claims to be acting on behalf of the radical Turian political party Eternal Palaven, no connection is found and the Turian is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt has caused Human and Turian tensions to increase to a point where Human and Turian soldiers on shore leave begin fighting each other in clubs and bars at a regular basis.

To avoid the escalation of such infighting, the Citadel Council and OSA ambassadors set up different clubs and bars for Humans and Turians on shore leave.

**April 12, 2665/2165 CE- **OSA continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. Tensions grow between OSA and Batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. As an act of goodwill, the OSA does not establish colonies in the Verge, but that doesn't stop the UNSC. During an exploriation through a relay an OSA geological survey team discovered a unique world. This world had no plant life on it which would make virus and disease very low or none existent, and the planet itself was meant for a dextro immuno based species. The planet is not colonized because of this, but leaves an outpost to monitor any pirate activity.

After a UNSC research facility is destroyed on Sidon, evidence points to the Batarian Hegemony as an act of retaliation against the UNSC for setting up colonies in the Skyllian Verge. Batarian leaders denied the accusation blaming on mercenaries for the attack. To prevent the incident from escalating to a full-blown war, the Citadel Council along with the OSA send SPECTRE Saren Arterius and David Anderson in a joint operation to track down the real culprits. The investigation lead to a group of Batarian terrorists on the Batarian colony Camala; Saren and Anderson head to Camala, but the mission had gone south before it even started—a refinery exploded, killing thousands, but the Batarian terroists are captured secretly by ONI's Freelancers. Both Saren and Anderson blame each other for the explosion, with the Citadel Council and OSA Senate backing their own operatives' claims; neither is charged with the crime and the Batarian Hegemony is forced to pay for the damages done by the terrorists.

**January 21, 2666/2156 CE- **The planet Pragia goes under extensive terraforming by the OSA to undo the damge done by the Batarians two-hundred years ago.

Cerberus creates the Teltin Facility at an unknown location on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.

The OSA hired an Asari from the indepent colony Esan to oversee the training of OSA species with biotic potenial at BAat.

**September 7, 2667/2167 CE- **L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans, later the other potential biotics in the OSA.

Cerberus and Shadow Broker agents clash for the first time; Shadow Broker agents had attempted to steal OSA secrets, but were stopped by Cerberus agents. ONI, along with Cerberus, retaliated against the Shadow Broker for the attempt by sending a team of Freelancers and Cerberus own Spartans to one of the Shadow Broker's bases. This is the start of the ongoing war in the shadows between Cerberus and Shadow Broker, with agents from both sides fighting in skirmishes across the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems—marks of their battles are never left behind.

**August 25, 2668/2168 CE- **The successful training at BAat has allowed the recruits to begin their military training for the OSA. Another OSA colony receives secondary exposure to element zero. Permanent biotic inclination manifests.

**October 28, 2669/2169 CE- **The independent Asari colony Esan comes under attack from slavers, but unfortunately for the slavers, the OSA was protecting the colony to return the favor for the service they provided in the BAat program. The slavers were defeated and no Asari were captured and killed; the slavers were taken to a space station prison known only as Tartarus in a secret location in the Attican Traverse. This incident has caused tensions between the Terminus systems and the OSA.

**April 9, 2670/2170 CE- **The Human colony of Mindoir is attacked by Batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed but none were cpatured. The UNSC sent a team of their best soldiers and destroyed the slavers' base inside the Terminus systems. This event only increased tensions between the Terminus and OSA. This attack on a Human colony has encouraged the OSA to take charge of protecting all independent colonies near the Mass Relay network.

Another human colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic element zero exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. Many children would have suffered birth defects were it not for the advance medical technologies; thirty-seven biotic children are born.

L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.

**November 23, 2671/2171 CE- **In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the Batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state.

Cerberus attempted to assassinate governors on every OSA and UNSC colony around the Mass Relays to allow for the right people with beliefs more in-line with the Illusive Man's ideals. Director of ONI gets wind of the attempted assassinations and sends in Freelancers to stop it. This act causes both organizations to mistrust one another.

**December 14, 2673/2173 CE- **The Citadel Council's expedition teams discover what they believe is an outpost of Forerunner origins. The Council sent their best scientist to unlock the mysteries behind the Forerunners. Before the scientists could get to work on the outpost an unexplained explosion caused the outpost and all secrets within it destroyed; Council began an investigation on the incident, but nothing came up; the Council is furious at the lost opportunity to increase their superiority, but pick up the pieces and continue their search.

**February 17, 2675/2175 CE- **Cerberus's information gathering and spy network has spread far from Citadel space to the Terminus systems; with this success Cerberus, begins funding a new project to set up secret outposts from ONI and the OSA's prying eyes.

After a Quarian asked to allow for her to do her pilgrimege on an OSA colony the ambassadors learn much of Quarian lifestyle and their culture. The OSA sends diplomats to the migrant fleet to offer help to the Quarian race. The Quarian admiraltiy board are hesitant to accept believing the OSA is just like the Citadel Council, and their paranoia about AI's turning on their creators. The OSA diplomats offer the Quarian people the planet the geological survey team discovered for dextro amino based species and also help fixing the Quarians weak immune systems. The Quarian conclave ultimately decides the fate of their people and the Quarian race is annex into the OSA.

Many in Citadel space is divided on the OSA helping the Quarians, some are happy the Quarians found a home, majority being Turians are not.

**June 16, 2676/2176 CE-** Piarate leaders and slavers planed an attack on the OSA colony Elysium to retaliate for the OSA's continued interference on their operations, with funding from the Batarians, Shadow Broker, Collectors and other organizations and corporations in Citadel space and Terminus systems the entire Terminus fleet will be lead by a Turian Elianos Haliat.

Cerberus learns of the attack and passed the intel to the OSA Senate. The OSA Senate then decides for a preemptive strike against the Terminus systems; they launch Demon squad along with Elite squad and Brute squad in an ONI prowler into the Nemean Abyss to place a NOVA bomb on Tortuga the staging area for the Terminus leaders and fleet. The NOVA bomb goes off and destroys Tortuga along with crippling the Terminus fleet. The OSA then sends their fleet to takedown any remaining pirates and slavers in the Nemean Abyss and Terminus Systems.

It is not long until the rest of the galaxy learns about the preemptive strike on Tortuga; many fear and respect the OSA on destroying Tortuga, but the Citadel Council is furious about it. The Citadel Council demands the OSA hands the information about this weapon to them as they believe it changes the balance of power in the galaxy; the OSA senate refused saying they would only use such a weapon on anyone who threatens the OSA. The talks about the weapon ends with the Citadel Council increaseing ship building production.

**August 13, 2677/2177 CE-** With the Terminus Systems in chaos and the OSA hunting down anyone who took part in the planned attack on Elysium; the UNSC recieves intel of pirate activity on Akuze they send a team of fifty marines, but almost gets wiped out by thresher maws if it were not for an N7 soldier that saved the entire team.

**October 9, 2678/2178 CE-** Aria T'Loak takes advantage of the power vaccum left behind by the Criminal leaders and effectivly becomes Queen of the Terminus systems; she along with the remaing pirates, smugglers, and thieves creates the Terminus Coalition. The Terminus Coalition is stationed at the OMEGA space station; their main goal is to continue their freedom from the authority of the Citadel, but agreed to never attack the OSA colonies again unless provoked by them.

**Janurary 26, 2679/2179 CE-** The OSA's war with the Terminus systems is over and begin to protect all independent colonies from the Terminus Coalition.

The Quarians have officialy been inducted into the OSA by building an embassy on High Charity; some are not pleased by this mainly the Jiralhanae's they are pushing for the Krogan to be accepted in the OSA as seen by the OSA intelligence the Jiralhanaes and Krogan have begun talking with one another.

**November 20, 2683/2183 CE-** Humans and Quarians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the OSA Senate: an experimental frigate modeled after Turian CIC designs with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. Humans, Sangheili, and Jiralhanaes collaborate on their own engineering project co-sponsored by the OSA Senate: a new more poweful dreadnought erver created with the technologies from all three races put into it and will be called project TITAN.

Archealogist uncover a prothean Beacon on Eden Prime. Citadel Council learns of the discovery and asks the OSA to allow them to reaserch it. The OSA Senate agrees, in order try and cool tensions between both galactic governments.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so like before tell me what you think about it and write to me on what I should put in the story or what I should change. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Eden Prime

**Hey everybody I want to make a few announcments; I don't own the rights to mass effect or halo and I would like to thank Mistasilentkiller, Doctor anthony, mr I hate znt nobles kill em, and Kurogane 7 for helping me out with information on halo and giving me ideas for my stories if it wasn't for them this wouldn't be that great. So thank you guys I really appreciate your help and I won't stop until this story is finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 30, 26832183**

**Exodus Cluster**

**Asgard system**

**Asgard Station**

Asgard Space Station was the headquarters of OSA's High Command for the colonies that were developed around the Mass Relays. Onboard the station, the defense committee was discussing about the new prototype ships that were developed and what their missions would be.

"The Normandy is ready gentlemen; Captain Anderson will be taking command of the ship, but his XO has not been chosen yet. Any suggestions?"

In the dark room, the committee began to whisper to one another on who should it be; until one person spoke up "Well what about Shepard?" Everyone in the room became silent when they heard that name; when he heard no contest to his suggestion, the man who spoke his name continued, while reading the dossier. "Born on Earth, grew up on a colony, then lived on starships most of his life. Both of his parents served in the UNSC; his mother was captain of the Heracles-class Cruiser '_Sun Tzu_', and his father was a colonel in the marines…I kid you not, with my hand to any god that is listening, the man is a soldier through and through."

Admiral Hackett then finished the rest as he continued to read the dossier. "He has an incredible military service record; he was an ODST at first before moving up the ranks into the N7 division; during our campaign against the Terminus Systems, he single handedly held a military base from a hundred pirates; he also saved his entire team on the Akuze incident and brought an entire bunk full of slavers out on his own instead of sending his own men to be slaughtered."

Everyone in the room could only agree to the choice…nobody could question his loyalty. Satisfied with the look of assent on everyone's faces, Hackett nodded. "I'll make the call after the meeting; but for now, let's move onto other matters. Intel reports that the Batarians are in a civil war right now over the Hegemony's actions on helping the Terminus leaders and their major loss in the war against the OSA. The OSA is going to help the Anti-slavery and pirates group in exchange for their complete withdrawal of support to the Terminus Coalition. The OSA will send in SPECOPS operatives to turn the tide in their favor. Anyone have any suggestions on who to send?"

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow system**

**Citadel Relay**

**Normandy Bridge**

In the thick cloud-like nebula, a ship twice the size of a normal Citadel frigate covered in black with the words UNSC Normandy on it was heading towards the Widow Relay. A man was walking through the CIC heading to the bridge while over the ship's intercom a voice could be heard. "Widow Prime Relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence: we are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination: the Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector: all station secure transit—the board is green. Approach run has begun". Outside, the Normandy was on its way to the Widow Relay—as it got closer, the Mass Relay shot out a blue lighting strike at the_Normandy_. "Hitting the Relay in 3... 2... 1..." As the pilot finished the countdown, the Normandy instantaneously traveled at FTL speeds.

Once the ship had passed through the Relay, the _Normandy_'s pilot, going by the call-sign Joker had begun the checkup of the systems. "Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink, engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K."

A Turian with white facial markings and wearing black and red armor was behind the pilot standing next to Shepard. "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." The Turian was a SPECTRE by the name of Nihlus Kryik. Satisfied with the results, he then turned around and walked away, but right behind him was a 7-foot-tall Spartan super-soldier keeping an eye on the guest.

"I hate that guy." said Joker. As he turned his head back in front of the holographic screen.

Kaiden Alenko was sitting next to Joker and couldn't understand why he would say that. "Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us half way across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible. Besides, SPECTREs are trouble. I'm just glad we have one of our Spartans keeping our Turian guest company."

Before anyone could say anything, a holographic image of a man wearing civilian clothes appeared beside the pilot "By 'company' do you mean that our resident Spartan has orders to shoot him if he tries anything funny?" said Equinox, who was the Normandy's resident ninth generation Smart-AI.

Joker just smiled at what Equinox said. "Yeah, I would like to see that Turian try something; that Spartan would probably kill him before he pulled out his gun; anyway why is a SPECTRE on a UNSC ship anyway? I was under the impression that we're not exactly on good terms with the Citadel Council."

Kaidan took the opportunity to explain. "We're going to Eden Prime, not just for a shakedown cruise, but to pick up a package something the Council wants badly."

"What is it, a gift basket to the Council to apologize for how much we humiliated them in the Second Contact War?"

This time, it was Shepard that answered. "Whatever it is, they don't send Spectres to do grunt work."

Joker let that thought sink in as he looked at Shepard. "So there's more then what the Captain's letting on."

Before anyone could reply Anderson spoke on the comm. "Joker, status report."

It was here that Joker lapsed back into his professional voice as he turned to speak in front of the console "We just cleared the Mass Relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

Anderson was pleased even though no one could see him "Good. Open a slipspace comm. link. I want mission reports relayed back to UNSC brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way." said Joker

"He's already here, Lieutenant. Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing." said Anderson in a upset tone

Joker was little annoyed the Captain was upset "You got that Commander?"

Shepard let out a sigh as he was a little worried Joker pissed off the Captain and he had to take the heat. "I'm on my way." While Shepard turned to walk away he hears what Joker and Kaidan said "Pfft. Is it me or does the Captain always sound a little pissed off?"

Kaidan had a smug little grin creeping upon his face "Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard walked down the hall toward the galactic map, he overheard Pressley, the ship's navigations officer talking about the Turian. Shepard went up to him to find out what was going on. Before he got to him Pressly, was finished talking to the other person on the line. Pressly turned and saluted the Commander. "Congratulations, Commander. Looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the Captain?"

"I overheard your conversation. Sounds like you don't trust our Turian guest."

Pressly was a little embarrassed, and it showed. "Sorry, Commander—I was just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. Didn't mean to cause any trouble, but you have to admit, something's odd about this mission. The whole crew feels it."

Shepard, feeling a little confused, decided to dig for more information "You think the UNSC brass is holding out on us?"

"If all we're supposed to do is test out the stealth system, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Nihlus. SPECTREs are elite operatives; the top covert agents for the Citadel Council. Why send a SPECTRE, and a Turian one no less, on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up, but rumors have it that we are going to Eden Prime to pick up a Prothean beacon."

Shepard was a little surprised "Prothean beacon; the extinct species that pretty much everyone in council space based their technology on."

"Yes those Protheans, and I bet you anything that the Council hopes that they can get some pretty advanced technology to help them against us."

Shepard couldn't blame Pressly for thinking that way; after all the OSA was the most powerful galactic government thanks to the technologies from the Forerunners. Intel reported that the Council was pushing their scientists to the breaking point to try catch up with them. "I'll see what I can find out from the Captain." Shepard then passed Pressly and headed to the armory. There, he saw the weapons officer a Jiralhanae who was working on an assault rifle; Shepard went out the other door in the armory and made it in the comm. room there he meets with Nihlus and off to the side was the Spartan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**Comm. room**

Nihlus turned around to face the human "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

Shepard was curious it showed on his face as he lifted one of his eyebrows up "What about?"

Nihlus looked at the Spartan; he knew that the super-soldier was ready to gun him down if he tried anything funny. "It's about your kind and the OSA; you've all made quite the names for yourselves when you showed up in the galaxy thirty years ago, but most recently your new title is quite disturbing in Turian space; The Destroyer of Worlds."

Shepard had a little grin on his face when that title came up. No one could ever forget the day when the OSA used their most powerful weapon the Nova bomb "Your point being?"

Nihlus turned to face the Commander "Your kind has made great achievements in the three decades since you were discovered, but some of the races in Council space don't have the luxury of such powerful defenses as your people do."

Shepard got a little upset by that statement the OSA worked hard to reach this point "Maybe if the Council wasn't so scared to face the Terminus Systems and turn their back on independent colonies, maybe the races in Council Space could have those luxuries."

Nihlus made version of a Turian smile "This mission will change all of that."

Before either one could say a thing Captain Anderson walked in. "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

"As you may or may not have noticed, this mission is more than a simple shakedown run," said Nihlus, as he turned his head and looked at the Spartan, "is it really necessary for me to be accompanied by one of your Spartans?"

Anderson was a little annoyed by that question. "If we were on a Turian ship, would you have left the humans unattended?"

Nihlus didn't reply to that statement—the man did in fact have a point. It was then that Anderson continued where he left off. "We're making a covert-pick up on Eden Prime. That's why the Normandy's stealth systems were needed."

Shepard's expression turned serious. "What's the situation?"

Anderson was a little proud of his protégé for being professional. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was of Prothean origin."

Shepard couldn't believe he lost a bet to Presly. "I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago."

Nihlus a little irritated to tell the legacy of the Protheans. "Their legacy still remains—the Mass Relays, the Citadel, our drives; it's all based on Prothean technology in Council space."

Anderson then took the lead "Our mission is to get the beacon and bring it back to the Citadel."

Shepard was a little confused about handing over a potential asset to the Citadel Council "Why are we giving it to the Council? Why not keep it for ourselves?"

Nihlus wasn't happy about that "Your OSA is not the most trustworthy government in the galaxy; your people are feared and respected, but at the same time you are also unpredictable…too independent…even dangerous."

"Besides, we don't use Prothean technology, our relations with the council is strained at best. Giving them the beacon will ease tensions and improve relations."

Shepard was a little curious about the Protheans…and so he could not help but wonder; "What can you tell me about the Protheans?"

Anderson could only nod his head in befuddlement. "Only what we've learned from the Citadel Council. They ruled the galaxy 50,000 years ago then they vanished. Nobody knows what happened to them, but I've heard many theories."

In response, Nihlus shot a glare at Anderson. "Some of those theories could be answered if the OSA would give us a little information on what happened to the Forerunners."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, only one person in the room knew what really happened to the Forerunners, and he was just leaning against the wall listening in on the whole conversation. "Sorry Nihlus even I don't know what happen to the Forerunners. That privilege is only for the highest ranking officials in the OSA. Besides we should be getting to Eden-." Before Anderson could say the last words Joker came on the intercom.

"Captain! We've got a problem." said Joker

"What's wrong. Joker?" asked Anderson

"We've just received a transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You'd better see this!

The Four individuals in the comm. room all surrounded the table. It began popping up holographic images of Eden Prime. One image showed a firefight where a woman in white armor told a person to get down; then it switched to a ship that looked like a hand that was piercing the skies. All of a sudden a message popped up from ONI, in it was one word: Geth.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in eight century's. Why would they be here now?"

Anderson just looked at the others in the room. "It doesn't matter who it is. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Nihlus chuckled to himself before he had an idea. "A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon, and nothing is going to stop me from getting to it." Nihlus then walked out of the comm. room with the Spartan following right behind him.

Anderson turned to Shepard. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Prime<strong>

**Normandy**

**Cargo hold**

The Normandy dropped out of Slipspace and began a vector course into Eden Prime atmosphere. While heading to Eden Prime the Normandy crew got a good look at the wreckage in space, there were both OSA and Geth ships floating in space and the ODP's torn to shreds by what looked like a an extremely hot plasma from the scorch marks. On Eden Prime it wasn't as pretty as in space. Joker saw an opportunity to comment on it. "Looks like the Geth were doing some serious digging here, Captain."

In the cargo hold, Shepard's team was getting ready to touch down on Eden Prime. Anderson walked up to them "Your team's the muscle in this operation Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

Alenko had a question…and decided to voice it. "What about survivors Captain?"

Anderson wasn't pleased about the orders he was given. "Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority."

Shepard wanted to say something about putting the Council's needs before their people, but was cut off by Joker. "Approaching drop point one."

As the team was preparing to go, Nihlus came up and Jenkins noticed this. "Nihlus? you're coming with us?"

"I move faster on my own." said Nihlus, but before he could jump off Anderson stopped him "You won't be alone Nihlus Spartan-092 will accompany you on the ground as back up."

Nihlus was not pleased that he had to be watch over not only on the ship, but on the ground as well. Before he could object, Jerome-092 was already right beside him. "Let's go." The second those two words left his mouth, the two of them then jumped out of the ship.

Anderson then looked back too Shepard's squad. "Nihlus and Sierra-092 will scout out the area ahead of you. Nihlus will feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence."

"We have their backs Captain."

Anderson was pleased Shepard followed orders even though they go against what he trained for "the missions yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

"We are approaching drop point two." said Joker

The Normandy pulled up to a cliff overlooking the city and dropped off Shepard and his squad.

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Prime<strong>

**Ground Side**

Shepard and team saw the Normandy fly away back into orbit of Eden Prime. Shepard looked at the destruction caused by the Geth and couldn't believe that they were able to bypass OSA defenses. "Alright people we have a mission to complete."

The team began to head for the dig site. Along the way they noticed the bodies of Humans and Unggoy the most—Eden Prime was predominantly a human colony, but Unggoy also made up about almost a quarter of the population. When they came upon a path, Shepard lifted his arm to stop, and told Jenkins to move ahead. As Jenkins walked out in the open, two Geth drones popped out of nowhere and began firing at Jenkins. The sheer firepower from the drones was enough to cause Jenkins' shields to flair and collapse, allowing one of them pierce Jenkins in the stomach. Shepard and Alenko pulled out their assault rifles and took down the drones.

"Argh! bastards got me in the gut." screamed Jenkins

Shepard and Alenko rushed over to their comrade. Alenko kneeled down to Jenkins and applied medi-gel, but he needed medical attention now. "Shepard to _Normandy_, one of our people is down we need you to teleport him to the infirmary now!"

Jenkins didn't want his first mission in the field to be stuck in the medical bay. "I can still fight Commander, Alenko patched me up."

Shepard looked at Jenkins and admired his will to fight, but he was in charged and wasn't going to let Jenkins slow him down "Sorry Lieutenant, but you're going up there now."

Before Jenkins could argue Anderson came on the line _"Shepard this Normandy we have a lock on Jenkins' locator beacon and will teleport him now. Stand clear from him, Normandy out."_

Shepard and Alenko stepped away from Jenkins and he teleported right before their eyes. Shepard looked at Alenko and motioned for him to move out. They began to go up the path in front of them. Nihlus came on the radio. "_I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site."_

Shepard and Alenko continued to the dig site hoping to meet up with Nihlus and Spartan-092. When they got to an opening out from the trees, they saw a soldier running from Geth drones. Shepard ran down there along with Alenko to take out the drone and the Geth nearby. Once the Geth were taken care of Shepard walked up to the Soldier.

She was wearing white armor and had her hair rolled up in the back of her head. She saluted and gave her rank. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, Sir?"

"Are you wounded Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns, but nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky. Oh, man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

Shepard was impressed, he'd survived for a week on Akuze fighting thresher maws, but he still had his team with him. "Can you take us to the dig site?"

Williams was happy she wouldn't be left out of the fight. "It's just over the ridge; it's about time for some payback."

Shepard and his team walked carefully over the ridge and saw the dig site. They began to walk down there until a group of Geth came out from hiding and fired at Shepard's team. As any well-trained soldier would know, the first rule when being fired upon was to take cover and that's what Shepard and his team did. Shepard ordered Williams to give them cover fire; when she did Alenko moved over to where Shepard was. "What do you think Commander, should we use our biotics?"

Shepard thought it over for a second and nodded for yes. Alenko began to glow a purple aura and the Geth began lifting up from the ground. Then Shepard began to glow and brought the Geth back down to Earth hard. The Geth that were lying on the ground trying to move as Shepard walked over them and pulled out his pistol and pointed at the Geth. "Welcome to Eden Prime." He said that right before he shot each one in the head where their flashlights were.

Shepard and team walked into the dig site, but nothing was there. He looked to Williams with the obvious silent question being poised towards her. "This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

Kaidan could only blink upon hearing this. Were they too late? "By who? Our side? Or the Geth?"

Williams just had a questioning look on her face. "Hard to say; maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

Shepard was a little disappointed; just when he thought this would be an easy mission. "Let's get moving. Williams, where's the Camp?"

"It's just on the top of this ridge, up the ramps."

As Shepard and team began moving up Nihlus came on the radio. _"Shepard, your Spartan disappeared on me, so change of plans. There's a small spaceport up ahead, so I'm going to check it out. I'll wait for you there."_

Shepard got the message and began walking up the ramps. As they got up there, Williams commented on the destruction. "Looks like they hit the camp hard."

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up."

As they walked through the camps with their guns up for a surprise attack. The metal spikes nearby began to activate bringing down the corpse it had on it and the corpse came to life. Alenko could only watch the scene before him with horror. "Oh, god! They're still alive!"

Williams looked as if she were about to empty the contents of her stomach at the sight. "What did the Geth do to them?"

Shepard and his team just fired at the creature as it was running towards them. Then more came out and began charging, one got to close and released some kind of electrical shock that damaged their shields. Both Shepard and Alenko used their biotics to push them away, trying to get some distance between them and those Husks. After the fight was over, Shepard went to one of the dead ones and scanned it with his Omni-tool. He then opened a connection to the _Normandy_. "_Normandy_, I'm sending you some scans I took from one of the colonists. The Geth did something to them, and we need to know what happened." Once he was finished recording, the message along with the data were sent to the _Normandy_, before he motioned for the others to move out.

* * *

><p><strong>Space Port<strong>

Nihlus wasn't having a great day. First he was assigned by the Council to oversee this mission; he for one thought it an insult to have a Turian SPECTRE on a Human ship. Then there's the Geth screwing up the most important mission for the Council—their chance at getting new technologies from this Prothean beacon. Something the Council believed would give them an edge against the OSA; all Nihlus was hoping for now was to get off this planet with his life.

After Nihlus was done talking to himself he approached the space port and got behind a crate. He took a glimpse from cover and saw a figure just standing there, he pulled around about to fire at the figure, but stopped when he saw a familiar face. He was shocked to see another SPECTRE, and here of all places. "Saren?"

Saren turned to face his fellow Turian. His voice was cold, as was his demeanor. "Nihlus."

Nihlus a little surprised to see Saren…might as well question him. "This isn't your mission Saren. How did you get here?"

Saren walked up to Nihlus and put a hand on Nihlus' shoulder. "The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Once he was assured that his old friend was relaxed, he walked away from Nihlus.

Nihlus thinking carefully he pulled up his gun at Saren. "Nice try Saren, but we both know that Council couldn't get within a 1000 light years of an OSA colony without their approval. You're behind this attack aren't you? Saren! Have you know idea what you've done? You could start a war over this."

Saren just turned to face Nihlus, he was a little impressed with him figuring out he was behind it "You always were too smart for your own good Nihlus, too bad you have to die."

Before Nihlus could say a thing two Geth troopers appeared out of hiding and began firing at Nihlus. They shot his arm and leg, Nihlus fell down on the ground trying to crawl away from Saren and his Geth. Saren then walked over to Nihlus and pulled out his pistol, he was about ready to pull the trigger until his pistol was shot at, forcing Saren to drop it. The traitorous SPECTRE turned his head and saw the one thing he both feared and hated: a Spartan. Nihlus on the other hand was happy to see his Spartan company to be here at a moment's notice.

Jerome held his Type-81 Sniper Rifle ready to kill the person responsible for all this death, but was stopped when two Geth came out of hiding charged at him, giving Saren ample time to escape as he dropped the Sniper Rifle and pulled out a pair of M9 SMG's to lay waste to the Geth Troopers. Once he was done with his obstacles, Jerome just smirked under his helmet. Oh this should be interesting.

Shepard and company made it to the top of the hill overlooking the space port, not only did they see Nihlus and Spartan-092, they also saw a ship in the distance that was pitch black and about 2km long as it flew away. As Shepard and commented on its size, it began to rise up from the planet, escaped into the atmosphere, and exited into space. When it was gone, Shepard moved down to meet with Nihlus and the Spartan.

When Shepard walked up to them he saw Nihlus down bleeding and the Spartan taking care of his injuries. "What happened here?"

"Argh! Saren. That's what happened! He's a Turian SPECTRE, one of the best—he came here with the Geth and their dreadnought. Don't know why, but probably has to do with that beacon."

"Which way did Saren go?"

Jerome looked towards Shepard with realization in his eyes. "He took the train and probably went to where the beacon is. You should go Commander I will stay here and watch out for Nihlus until the Normandy can come and pick us up."

Shepard looked at the Spartan, even though he couldn't see his face he knew the Spartan wanted to go with them. "You keep Nihlus alive…I'll go after Saren."

Shepard and squad make it to the train controls and began to move the train to the second space port.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Space port<strong>

Saren was overlooking the Geth and walked up to one. "Set the charges. Destroy the entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were ever here." The geth just made a stuttering sound to confirm his orders. Saren then walked up to the beacon and waited. The beacon lifted Saren up and downloaded images into his brain. After it was done, he left the Space port and boarded his shuttle.

Shepard and his team made it to the second space port, and what surprised them there wasn't a single Geth waiting for them. Kaidan then noted something before everyone else did. "Demolition charges! The Geth must have planted them!"

"Hurry-we need to find them all and shut them down."

Shepard thought to himself there was no time for them to find all of them, but then it him "Alenko! You think you can hook connection from Equinox to this bomb?"

Alenko was confused at first, but then realized where Shepard was going with this. "I'm on it."

Williams was the only one who didn't understand. "Wait a sec, how is an AI going to help us?"

Shepard turned his head and looked at Williams with a smile. "From what the Quarians told us about the Geth, they're not very creative; so the bombs are probably all of the same make and are likely to be on the same frequency. This will give Equinox a chance to shut down all the bombs in the area."

Equinox's avatar then appeared on Alenko's Omni-tool. His avatar resembled that of an ancient Athenian Scholar. "Shepard! You need me for something?"

"Yeah, the Geth have placed bombs all over the colony. We need you to hack the bombs and shut them down."

Equinox had a frown on his face…as if someone had cancelled Christmas. "That's all? And here I was hoping for a challenge…ah well, at least I get to save the colony." Equinox then closed his eyes and began to glow before he was roused from his trance a few seconds later. "It's done. Now go kill some Geth for me and record the carnage for me as thanks." Equinox disappeared and Shepard with his team began their attack against the Geth.

After the battle Shepard and team walked up to the beacon. "_Normandy_, the beacon is secure. Requesting immediate evac." Once Shepard was done reporting to the _Normandy _Williams and Alenko walked up to the beacon. "So that's Prothean technology. I thought it be bigger, like the Forerunners."

Williams on the other hand was a little concerned about something else. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up. Something must've activated it." She then goes up for a closer look until some kind of force grabbed a hold of her.

Shepard was finishing his call. "Roger that, Normandy. Standing by." He then turned his attention to Alenko, but then noticed Ashley being pulled towards the beacon. He ran past Alenko and grabbed Williams, throwing her behind him—his act of heroism was rewarded by being pulled in to the beacon.

Williams then looked up from the ground to see her commander floating in the air. "SHEPARD!"

Kaidan then stopped Williams from going near him. "No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!"

As Shepard was floating in the air he received images, flashes in his head which he couldn't make out all in one second. Then all of a sudden, the beacon exploded—sending him backwards.

Williams ran over to him while Kaidan looked at the destroyed beacon, he then looked up and saw the _Normandy_coming from the sky.

**Space**

Out in the coldness of space a ship with the shape of a cuttle fish with twelve tentacles moving through space. Aboard the ship, Saren was trying to decipher the images from the beacon until a woman, clearly an Asari, walked in on his concentration.

"We indentified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. It was the _Normandy_, a UNSC vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

Saren was not in the mood to be reminded of that human and the Spartan that stopped him. "and the beacon?"

"One of the Humans may have used it."

Saren was not happy he began growling and snarling. Before long, he was throwing things around, almost hitting his Asari friend. He then went up to her and wrapped his claws around her face. "This Human must be eliminated." He then walked off to go make plans… he had a long day ahead of him…

* * *

><p><strong>ONI Prowler<strong>

**5 min beforethe Geth Attack**

An ONI Prowler was leaving Eden Prime when the alarms began to ring all over the colony about unidentified ships coming from the Exodus relay. The person who was piloting the prowler saw over fifty Geth ships attacking the defense fleet and this huge ship right behind them "Oh man, I can't believe we're leaving when we should be fighting."

Then a seven-foot tall man walked up behind him "there's nothing we can do against an armada like that. Beside we have our orders."

Then one of the comm. officers spoke up "Agent New York, Director Church is on the line wanting to talk to you."

"I'll take it in the comm. room." He then made his way through the prowler to the comm., and began pressing a few buttons. The holo-screen then switched from the symbol of ONI to the Director's face. "Director I acquired the information contained in the Prothean beacon, but it wasn't easy."

Director just grinned at the success of the mission "And what about your other objective. Did you do it?"

"Yes sir. I set the beacon to blow up seven minutes after someone uses it."

"Good. The OSA were fools to give the Citadel the potential to use the information in the beacon against us. I want all the information you have and send it to me, I will have Alpha decode it immediately." York did what he was told and uploaded the information. He didn't need the director to tell him to return to HQ and await further orders.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are probably wondering what the hells going on. So like before write to me, tell me if I made any mistakes and tell me what I should fix. Thanks for reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex-Normandy<strong>

**Normandy-**_The Normandy is a new stealth frigate in the UNSC. It was co-developed by Human and Quarian enginners using a Turian CIC as the base for the designs. The Normandy uses ONI's Matte black ablative stealth coating, along with Quarians' internal emission heat sink designs to hide the ship's heat emissions. This would have caused the ship to store heat in the hulls and cook the crew alive, but thanks to the technologies by the UNSC they turned that heat buildup into electricity for extra energy._

**Armaments-**_ The Normandy is equipped with Ares nuclear missiles, six Lancer missile pods, plasma torpedoes, and thanks to their alliance with Quarians, the OSA gained access to disruptor torpedoes and made their own versions of the weapon. Because of the Normandy's size, it could not even mount a standard MAC gun._

**Defenses-**_ The Normandy's hull is a mixture of Titanium-A armor and Ablative armor for extra protection. The Normandy is equipped with energy shields, but because of disruptor torpedoes and the new javelin torpedoes' effects on UNSC shields, kinetic barriers were added on as a secondary shielding system. The Normandy also has the Quarians GARDIAN lasers, but because of the overheating problem the UNSC made a few changes to the system where it is a mixture of pule lasers. The Normandy is also equipped with an Artificial Intelligence to protect the ship's systems from viruses or hacking attempts in addition to aiding in battlefield tactics._

**Engine**- _The Normandy possese four repolser engines. four plasma fusion reactors and two auxilary Normandy is also equipped with the new generation Slipspace drive capable for longer distance and faster speeds along with a Mass Effect core used for a fast escape in FTL._


	9. Chapter 9 Cooperation on all sides

**Okay here is the next chapter. Also I will be describing the Quarians from what Bioware showed us what Tali looks like, I'm just going what Bioware showed us. So enjoy and write back.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 30 26832183 CE**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Med-Bay**

It had been a couple of hours since the Normandy left Eden Prime after the OSA fleet secured the area. Commander Shepard had begun to wake up from the explosion by the beacon and he could hear a voice mentioning it. "Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up." Shepard raised himself from the bed and sat straight up to face everyone.

A woman in medical scrubs with grey hair walked up to him. "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

Shepard was looking like he wanted to barf. "Like the worst hangover to come the morning after shore leave. How long was I out?"

Chakwas looked at her clock. "Going on about fifteen hours now; something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It was my fault," said Ashley, with the guilt clear in her voice, "I must have triggered some kind of security when I approached it, and then you had to push me out of the way."

Shepard appreciated her honesty. "You had no way of knowing what would happen."

"Actually we don't know if that what set it off," said Chakwas, looking at the medical chart, "and unfortunately, we may never get the chance to find out."

"The beacon exploded," explained Ash, "a system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you out cold. The lieutenant and I carried you back here to the ship."

Shepard was grateful they didn't take him to another medical facility "I appreciate it." Ash blushed a little upon hearing those three simple words.

Chakwas began looking over her test results when she scanned the commander. "Physically, you're fine. But I detect some unusual brain activity—an abnormal set of beta brain waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

Shepard got up and lean against the bed. "I saw... I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

Chakwas thinking to herself how interesting this is. "Hmmm. I'd best add this to my report. It may- Oh, Captain Anderson."

Shepard turned his head to the doors and speak of the devil; it was Anderson. The concern was very clear on his face. "How's our XO holding up, Doctor?"

"All the readings look normal, Captain," she said not looking up from the medical charts in her hands, "I'd say the commander's going to be fine."

"Good to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you in the comm. room follow me."

Anderson took the Commander out of the room and to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

Anderson and Shepard walked into the comm. room there Shepard saw Nihlus all patched up and Spartan-092 standing offside to the corner. Nihlus turned his body to face Shepard "Commander I'm glad you're alright, how are you feeling?"

Shepard just stretched a little as if to make sure things were proper. "Like a new man. What about you?"

Nihlus moved his arm and leg. "Your medical technologies are incredible. I thought I would be out for a least a week to recover, but it's almost like it never happened."

Shepard wanted to gloat about their medical technology…he wanted to shove it in Nihlus' face about that fact…but now wasn't the time. "Anderson, do we know how the Geth breached our defenses at Eden Prime?"

Anderson walked over to the table and began pushing a few buttons. All of a sudden holographic image of Eden Prime before the attack came up on different angles. "We managed to pull up the recording of Eden Prime before the attack." He then zoomed in on the Exodus Relay. It was all quiet for a few seconds until a fleet of over fifty Geth ships along with that mother ship of theirs came up right behind them.

Shepard couldn't believe it: the Geth were coming from the Exodus Relay. "How the hell did the Geth come from the Exodus Relay?"

Nihlus just had a thought. "Maybe they came from the Theta relay in the Shanxi system?"

Anderson shook his head. Like he'd been there. "No, according to the defense fleet that guards the Theta Relay, there was no activity in the area. So either the Geth have the ability to mask their ships from our sensors, or they found a way to manipulate a Relay to take them straight to the Exodus relay; we may never know until we investigate this further."

Everyone in the room agreed. It was Nihlus that broke the silence to voice the question that was on everyone's minds. "How will the OSA respond to this attack? Will they retaliate against the Geth?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Anderson, with a sigh of aggravation, "with this attack on one of most secured colonies, the OSA will be too busy protecting the others in case somebody in the Terminus Coalition gets any funny ideas."

Nihlus was confused about that. "I thought the Terminus Coalition was under the control of an Asari by the name of Aria T'Loak. Would she really risk it?"

Shepard answered that question. "Aria maybe in charge, but there's many factions in the coalition who wants nothing more than to see the destruction of the OSA. Thankfully, Aria won't allow anyone to defy her as long as she's in charge."

Anderson then asked his own question to Nihlus. "What will the Citadel Council do? Are they going to fight the Geth?"

"No, since the Geth didn't attack any members of the Citadel they can't act," began Nihlus, his sigh and negative nod telling everyone they needed to know, "instead they will go after Saren for his part in attacking Eden Prime."

"I'm guessing that the probability exists that the OSA Senate will demand the Council to give Saren over to them, so that he can be tried in an OSA court."

"It's not that simple Captain. The Council will never hand over Saren to you."

Shepard was outraged before he decided to put in his two-cents. "So what? They're gonna protect Saren from us and let him get away with it?"

Nihlus turned his head to Shepard. "I never said that. They won't allow you to judge him in an OSA court; they would want to make it a fair trial."

"Why the hell are we talking about putting this guy on trial?" asked Jerome, the fury barely being contained in his voice, "Why should we be giving him a chance to fight back when we should be putting a bullet in his head?"

Before Nihlus could argue what the Spartan said, Shepard stepped in. "Nihlus what can you tell me about Saren?"

Nihlus calmed down for a second "Saren's a SPECTRE, one of the best…a living legend in the same vein as your Master Chief. But if he's working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue."

Anderson then took the chance to add in his own grievances. "A rogue SPECTRE is nothing but trouble. Saren's dangerous, and he hates Humans."

Shepard and Jerome said at the same time "WHY!"

Nihlus took that question "Saren lost his brother during the Relay-314 incident. And he thinks humans and the other races under the banner of the OSA are growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. Many species in council space think that way, but most don't do anything about it because they're afraid that you will do to them what you did at Tortuga."

Shepard was angry and it showed on his face. "It seems Saren's not afraid to face us. He's got balls I'll give him that, but he didn't come to Eden Prime to kill humans. He wanted the beacon."

Anderson then stepped forward to Shepard. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

Shepard leaned against the table and just thought for a second. "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

Anderson was curious. "A vision? A vision of what?"

Shepard looked at everyone in the room. "I saw synthetics, Geth maybe. They were slaughtering people; butchering them."

Everyone was a little skeptical about that. "We'll tell the Senate and Council about that. But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight to the galaxy. This attack was an act of war. He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy."

Shepard was not happy about that "I'll find some way to take him down."

Anderson was pleased to hear that "There's one more thing. One of our engineers, a Quarian by the name of Tali was able to get a Geth's memory core from the one we captured."

Nihlus was a little curious. "I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when their destroyed or captured as defense mechanism."

Anderson just smiled "That's the benefit of having Quarian allies." Nihlus on the other hand just stayed quiet while Anderson went up to the table and began pressing buttons; this pulled up an audio recording. "_Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit. And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

Nihlus had a bunch of question to ask, but was interrupted by Joker. _"Captain we're getting close to the Citadel. Do you want me to dock?"_

Anderson just looked up "Joker, pull us into the OSA docking control when we get there. Nihlus, go up to the bridge to alert the Citadel fleet not to fire on us; Shepard, you're with Nihlus."

The commander and Nihlus walked out of the room leaving Anderson and the Spartan. He looked at the Spartan with urgency in his eyes. "Makes sure this information makes it to the UNSC brass—we owe them an explanation." Anderson then handed him a copy of the information and gave it to the Spartan "Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard and Nihlus made their way to the bridge, but they weren't the only ones there; Ashley and Kaidan were standing off to the side waiting to see the Citadel. Shepard went up to Joker, and the pilot responded to the commander. "Good timing commander, I was just about to bring us into the Citadel. See that council races' tax dollars at work."

In space the Normandy moved toward the Mass Relay.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Bridge**

The Normandy came out of the Widow Relay and as the Normandy broke through the nebula it made its way to the Citadel. Before the Normandy came any closer the Citadel fleet demanded to know who they were. Nihlus told Joker to open a link to the fleet "this is Spectre Nihlus Kyirk, authentication 0021-Palaven." The fleet verified the code and allowed the Normandy to pass through to the OSA docking.

Williams commented on the new Asari dreadnought. "Look at the size of that ship. It's no bigger than an OSA cruiser."

Nihlus defended the ship if it was a Turian dreadnought "The 'Destiny Ascension' is the flagship of the Citadel fleet. It possesses the latest advanced technologies and the new javelin torpedoes. In other words, it's ready for a fight."

Before Ash could say anything, the OSA docking control operator came on the line. _"Normandy! docking bay 4 is open. Please continue and on course."_

Joker responded, getting his hands on the controls. "Roger that OSA control we are on approach."

The Normandy pulled into the docks and there you could see Unggoy, Kig-yar, Huragok, and Yanme'e ready to inspect and repair the Normandy.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Presidium<strong>

**OSA Embassy**

When the OSA embassy was created, the Council gave them a whole building for them to set up shop. The embassy was a mixture of Human and the other OSA race designs, but the flag was the OSA's. The embassy was equipped with the latest defensive technologies and was guarded by the best Spartan, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae troopers, along with a pair of Mgalekgolo for support…it also sported an AI to protect from hacking attempts. The embassy was always on constant watch by the Salarian STG.

Captain Anderson, along with Shepard and his team, were standing around waiting for the OSA ambassadors talk with the Council. Udina was the one talking to the Citadel Council "This is an outrage! Saren attacked one of our colonies! We should be the ones to bring him in."

Sparatus, the Turian Councilor, was obviously not going to have any of it. _"So that you can drag him off to serve time in Tartarus or another one of your space prisons? The Hierarchy will not have that."_

Obligation was not pleases by this statement "Are you protecting a traitor to you and an enemy of the OSA? This could be seen as an act of war by the Senate."

Tevos soon stepped in when she heard the word 'war'. _"We are only trying to understand why Saren did this. If you take him away we won't know his motives."_

The Sangheili ambassador slammed her fists down on the table. _"_We already know the motive! Saren wanted the Prothean beacon and use the information gleaned from it to kill our allies! We will not wait around for him to attack again. If you won't do anything about it, we will send someone after Saren ourselves_."_

Valern spoke up to the ambassador. _"That would breach the agreement we signed; and besides, you could trigger another war with the Terminus __Coalition—and this time we could get dragged into it as well."_

Tevos then quickly tried to defuse the situation. _"We've already assigned a SPECTRE to hunt down Saren and bring him in to justice."_

Udina was not going to let a SPECTRE, much less a Turian one, at that to hunt down Saren. "Saren is obviously hiding in the Traverse, which is outside your jurisdiction. We will send someone in there to hunt him down."

Spartus had enough of this Human thinking he's above the Council. _"If you think the Hierarchy will be stopped by some jurisdiction __you are mistaken. We will send in our fleet and bring in Saren ourselves."_

Before anyone could say something they would regret Tevos had an idea. _"Sparatus, Valern, everybody please listen. I have an idea; instead of sending in a fleet and risking a war with both the Terminus Coalition and with each other, how about we cooperate with each other instead?"_

Upon hearing this, everyone was listening to Tevos. "What did you have in mind Councilor?" asked Obligation

Tevos was glad they were listening. At last, they were making headway for better relations. _"If you would allow it, I would like to send one of our SPECTRE's on your ship. This way we can bring him in together_."

There were some who didn't like this idea, but it was better than war. It was then decided to go along with Tevos's plan. The councilors had agreed to the arrangement, and had adjourned the meeting.

Anderson stepped up to the ambassadors "That went well."

Udina just looked at the Captain with a good amount of pride in his abilities. "That Anderson was politics; ever since we defeated the Terminus systems and destroyed Tortuga, we've only made the Council look weak in the eyes of the other Council races."

The ambassadors were grinning at what Udina said. Shepard wasn't smiling—it was here that he voiced the most important question. "What about Saren? Who are we sending after him? One of our SPECOPS operatives?"

Udina shook his head in depression. "I'm a afraid not. SPECOPS have their hands tied up helping out with the Batarian civil war. So instead we will send you, commander, along with the Council's Spectre, but watch over him carefully, we don't want him trying to steal OSA secrets." The ambassadors left to go make preparations leaving the soldiers to themselves.

Shepard turned to Anderson. "Are there any other leads we can follow on Saren?"

Anderson thought for a second. "You should talk to Barla Von over in the financial district. According to Intel, he's an agent for the Shadow Broker. Saren and the Broker have an alliance together."

Shepard was a little surprised. "I thought we weren't on good terms with the Shadow Broker…especially not after we destroyed a couple of his bases when he took part in helping the Terminus systems in their planned attack on Elysium."

Anderson nodded…and Shepard was right; the OSA never had a good relationship with the Shadow Broker. "You're right about that, but what else do we have? Go and meet Barla Von and I will get the Normandy ready for you." Anderson saluted Shepard, and walked out of the Embassy.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Presidium<strong>

**Financial District**

Shepard and team made it the Financial district in an air car. Once they found the bank, they walked into Barla Von's office; sitting behind a counter was a Volus with his fingers locked together. Knowing that this was the person to talk to, Shepard walked up to him. The Volus was quick to start the conversation "What's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? You are the one called Shepard. You've had quite a history in your military career."

Shepard didn't like being spied on…and made his annoyance clear in his voice. "I don't like strangers keeping tabs on me."

"Forgive me Earth-clan. My name is Barla Von and I know why you're here."

Shepard was glad he was getting right to the point. "Let me guess, the Shadow Broker told you the OSA would send someone to talk to you about Saren."

Barla Von just began crunching numbers. "I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And he did tell me the OSA would send someone to me for information on Saren. And I am ordered to give it to you for free."

Ash was suspicious "What's the catch?"

Barla Von looks at her "There is no catch…the Shadow Broker wishes for a truce. A temporary alliance—a ceasefire if you will, to stop Saren. And if you're wondering why I don't know…but I have heard rumor among the other agents that Saren had recently betrayed him."

Shepard didn't believe him, but needed something. "What's the information?"

Barla Von pulled out a chip and gave it to Shepard "The information you seek is contained on that disk. But there is one more thing; the Shadow Broker hired a Krogan mercenary to go after Saren; he's yours if you want him."

Shepard was a little hesitant. "Not to kick a gift in a horse's mouth, but why would he give us a Krogan to help us? I thought the Jiralhanae have been pushing for the OSA to include them under our banner. And how do I know this isn't some kind of trick to get OSA secrets again?"

Barla Von just shook his head "it's no trick commander. "The Shadow Broker is determined to stop Saren, and is too busy with that to try and steal OSA secrets. The Krogan's name is Wrex and you can find him at Chora's Den if you want him."

* * *

><p><strong>Chora's Den<strong>

Chora's Den was a bar for all species to go to, and not just for Turians or Humans…not exactly a high-class one, but still decent for the prices charged. Shepard and his team walked in to the bar. There he saw Asari dancers and bartenders. Shepard looked into the crowd and sees a Krogan matching Wrex's description sitting at the bar. Shepard went up to him, ordered a shot of whiskey, and sat down. Wrex was just finishing his drink when he saw the Human sitting down next to him. "Do I know you, Human?

Shepard takes a drink before answering. "I'm going after Saren, and Barla Von told me you were too."

Wrex then realized who he was. "Ah! Now I recognize you. All Krogan know of the great Commander Shepard of the UNSC who took down a nest of Thresher maws. I've heard a lot about you. We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you fair warning. I'm going to kill Saren."

Ash liked the Krogans attitude but found that he wasn't too bright "Saren knows we're coming. We have a better chance if we work together."

Wrex relaxed in his stool. "My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

Shepard had a little grin on his face. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Wrex."

Shepard and Wrex got up from their seats and shook hands "Let's go. I hate to keep Saren waiting for our appointment."

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Docking<strong>

**Bay 4**

Shepard and his group made it to the OSA Docking bay. There they met Anderson and Udina talking with someone. Shepard went up to them and as they turn to face them Shepard sees a Turian in blue armor and a head piece over his left eye.

Udina was the first to speak "Shepard, the Normandy is ready for you to go after Saren, but let me introduce to Council's chosen Spectre."

The Turian stepped forward. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian, I am the Spectre the Council chose to accompany you to go after Saren."

Shepard wasn't so sure about this Turian. "I hope you understand who's in charge here."

"This is your show, Shepard," said Garrus, letting out a cough, "but I want to bring Saren down as much as you do—truth be told, I never liked the bastard. I'm coming with you."

Shepard just crossed his arms "You're a Turian. Why do you want to bring him down?"

Garrus got a little tense there for a moment "Saren is a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people! The sooner we get rid of him, the sooner we rid my people of his stain."

Shepard was satisfied with the answer he gave him. "Welcome aboard Garrus." As the Two shook hands, Anderson and Udina walked up to Shepard.

Shepard faced his superiors. His question was simple. "What kind of leads do we have?"

"Saren's gone, so don't even try to find him," began Anderson, "but what we do know is that he's after the Conduit. He's got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues, but thankfully we're making it difficult for them with our own fleet."

Udina then took over the coversation. "We do however, have one lead. One of our outposts went off the grid, but not before they sent out a message saying Geth were attacking. We can't spare any ships until the Geth in the Traverse have been dealt with; so head to Feros."

Shepard was little disappointed. What he wouldn't give for this to end quickly. "That's all we have on Saren?"

Udina was the one to answer. "We do have one more lead; Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on the recording. She has a daughter a scientist who specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her…see what she knows. Her name's Liara; Dr. Liara T'soni. We have reports she was exploring an archeological dig site on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster."

Shepard thought it over "I'll check out the Artemis Tau cluster."

As if on cue, Anderson pat Shepard on the back with a small grin on his face. "We'll try to pass any information we get while you're out there. Good luck Shepard."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard walked up behind Joker. He was sitting in the pilot's seat like he always does "I heard what happened to Captain Anderson. The man survived a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics. Just watch your back, Commander. Things go bad on this mission, and you're up next on their chopping block."

Shepard looked at Joker with a bit of a glare, but found himself cooling down. Anderson was a great soldier—truly, if he were any better he'd be a Spartan…and unfortunately, he was needed elsewhere. "Saren's out their somewhere. And we're going to find him."

"Everyone on this ship is behind, Commander, one hundred percent. Intercom is open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

Shepard pressed the intercom button. "This is Commander Shepard speaking, we have our orders: find Saren before he finds the conduit. And I refuse to let anything get in our way. The Council wants to ignore this…that's no surprise. They refused to help independent colonies and didn't stand up to the Terminus Systems. That's why we're going to do this on our own. Wherever Saren goes, we'll follow. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them too…we need to do this. Not just for the OSA or the Citadel, but for the sake of every other species in the galaxy. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all... we will stop him!" Shepard then cut the intercom.

Joker was impressed with the Commander's speech. "Well said, Commander. Captain would be proud."

Shepard turned around and started walking. "The Captain gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can't afford failure…Joker get us to the Artemis Tau cluster."

Joker was ready for him to say that. It was here that he saluted. "Aye, aye Commander!"

The Normandy pulled out of the OSA docking bay and made its way to the Relay in the system… from there it would be a couple of hours till they get to the Artemis Tau Cluster.

Shepard was happy everything was going ok. "Equinox! Can you get the ground team ready for me in the comm. room? Tell them to wait for me there; I have to make one stop in engineering."

"Yeah sure," said Equinox sarcastically in his Athenian Scholar avatar, "why don't we put a Council SPECTRE and a Krogan mercenary hired by the Shadow Broker in the comm. rooms and let them look through our communications."

Shepard didn't like it when the AI talked back. "Fine then, send some guards to watch out for them. And also make sure Williams and Alenko are there to."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Engineering**

Shepard stepped out of the elevator and went to the right door to the engine room. When he entered he saw a Huragok a Yanme'e, Quarian, and a Human all at their posts. Engineer Adams noticed the Commander walking in. So he went up to welcome him "Commander welcome to engineering. Anything I can help you with?"

Shepard was impressed of the many aliens working together…this would eventually be the future one day. And it was just the way he wanted it. "Just wanted to borrow one of your people for a second; the Quarian named Tali."

Adams was confused, but brushed it off. "Wait right here commander, I'll go get her." Adams then walked off to where Tali was working.

Shepard waited for a few seconds and then saw Tali coming over. When the OSA helped the Quarian people, giving them a home and fixing their immune systems, they we're able to live without their suits, and when we got a good look at what they look like, they almost looked human, if it weren't for their three finger and toes, and then there's their silver eyes and strange lines coming down from their forehead and neck. Tali had long dark brown hair. She had silver eyes like the rest of her people and was wearing the new Quarian engineer's armor, which was a mixture of their old enviro suits and Human engineering ones.

Tali was very nervous. She didn't know why the commander would want to talk to her "Hello Commander. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Shepard notice she was nervous and try to calm her down. "Relax Tali, I just wanted to ask you if you would be willing to join me on the ground side when we go on missions together."

Tali couldn't believe it. She was being asked to do more than just take care of an engine. "You mean it? But why? I'm a Quarian! My people are only good as engineers."

Shepard just smiled at her honesty. "You're not just good with engines Tali, your people created the Geth; that means you know more about them than any one else on this ship. I want you to come with us if we come across any more Geth."

Tali was a little hesitant; all she ever knew was engines…but she also took weapons training to stay safe. "I think I can do more good with you than I could ever do up here. And besides, I won't have to worry about my competition. I thought my people were experts with engines and ships, but those two the Huragok and Yanme'e crewmembers of yours really know their stuff."

Shepard was happy to know Tali would be coming with them. "Glad to hear it Tali. Now come on we need to get up to the comm."

Shepard and Tali walked out of the engineering bay and into the elevator together…

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

In the comm. room, Shepard and company all gathered around the table to discuss the plan. Shepard was pressing a few buttons and pulled up pictures of Saren and Benezia.

Shepard looked up to see everyone waiting for him to speak "Alright, here's the plan: according to Intel, Saren's disappeared and nobody knows where Benezia is. All we do know is where her daughter is." It was here that Shepard flashed the image of an Asari in a scientist's coat. "This is Dr. T'soni…we'll be heading to the Artemis Tau cluster to pick her up. After that, we'll head to Feros and deal with the Geth there. They may have some Spartans there, but I highly doubt even they will be able to hold for much longer if we dawdle…so we'll have to be quick about it so we can get them some much-needed reinforcements."

Garrus was feeling left out in the plan. "Then what, we wait for Saren to appear somewhere and go after him?"

Shepard had a feeling this Turian was going to be a problem. "Garrus we can't rush this. We'll wait until Saren makes his move. But in that time, I do have something else."

Shepard pulled out a disk and placed it in a slot. "Equinox is it clean?"

Equinox appeared next to Shepard. "It's clean! No viruses, or spyware. Looks like the Shadow Broker really does want a truce."

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah, for now…let's see what's on this disk."

On the holotable, images appeared. A planet covered in snow, and buildings across the planet.

Garuss was the first to speak with recognition in his eyes. "That's Noveria…it's controlled by the Noveria Development Corporation. They dabble in dangerous experiments that are too dangerous or controversial elsewhere. They are all about business."

Shepard remembered hearing something about Noveria. Then it clicked in his head "We know. The Council funded synthetic insights to create countermeasures against our AI's."

Garrus wasn't surprised. He was aware of the OSA's intelligence organization's that rivaled the Salarian STG and the Shadow Broker…and the rumored three-way war in the shadows ONI was waging against them. "Why are we looking at this?"

Shepard pulled up the information in the disk "It says here Saren has investments in Binary helix. That, and something big has happened at Noveria."

Ash then spoke up. "You think it's a good place to start first Commander?"

Shepard was thinking it over again. "No, we stick to the plan. And we'll save Noveria for last…dismissed."

As everyone left the comm. room. The Normandy made its final jump into the Artemis Tau cluster…

* * *

><p><strong>ONI<strong>

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser "Susanoo"**

Onboard ONI's new class of ships was the HQ for project Freelancer and the command post for Director Church. In the office of the director, he was talking to Alpha—his personal smart AI on unlocking the information in the Prothean beacon. "Alpha I don't want any excuses. What have you learned from the information?"

Alpha appeared in front of the Director. He had the appearance of a younger version of Leonard Church. "Listen carefully and read my lips: the Protheans encoded the information in such a manner that only organics can access the information."

The Director was not happy about Alpha's attitude "You told us about that. And we installed the Life-workers' technology on this ship for you to decipher it."

Alpha just got more annoyed "It will take at least a week to decipher it, but I did uncover some bits of information. I think it's part of a message!"

Director was curious. Messages tended to be important. "Show what you already have to me."

On the holoscreen, the Director saw images of flesh and metal and it stopped. He couldn't make it out what that was "Alpha, did any of it make sense to you?"

Alpha shook his head in frustration. "No, the Life-workers' technology only helps in unlocking the information. It can't decipher what it means—we'd have to think like a Prothean in order to do so."

The Director wasn't pleased by this. "Alpha, continue trying to unlock the information." He stands up and heads to another holoscreen and on this one he saw Shepard in the comm. room telling his team about the information he obtained…

* * *

><p><em><em>**You all are wondering why the director can see the Normandy, well he put monitoring devices in it and the only one who knows is Equinox. The reasons why will be explained later. So you guys already know what to do write back and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Codex: Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser<strong>_

_**The Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser is ONI's personal capital ship for dealing with many threats. It lacks a dreadnought's size and armor, but it is definitely faster and can hit just as hard. It is the result of collaboration between Human shipwrights, Quarian engineers, Jiralhanae weapons designers, and Sangheili plasma specialists. This ship lacks any rail weapons save for its three nose-mounted Mass Accelerators, but it does in fact have many plasma and laser weapons to deal with most threats, including a nose-mounted Plasma Accelerator cannon mounted in the middle of the Mass Accelerators. This is not a ship to be trifled with.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Liara T'soni

**Hey eveyone just wanted to make an announcment, you all should check out doctor anthony's stories they are really good. Also I am sorry this took so long, but I hope to speed up in my chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 31, 26832183**

**Serpent Nebula**

**Widow System**

**Citadel**

**Secret Room**

Nihlus was waiting in a closed room from the rest of the Citadel tower. He was ordered by Sparatus to meet him there. Nihlus was impressed with the tower a place where government officials would meet and discuss galactic situation. Sparatus then walked in on Nihlus admiring the view "SPECTRE Kryik; it's good to see you again, I hope you're trip to Eden Prime hasn't shaken you too badly."

Nihlus turned to face the Councilor. The look on his face said it all. "Seeing as Saren tried to kill me, makes me wonder if there are others like him in our current pool of SPECTREs."

Sparatus understood his claims. "He made his choice when he attacked the OSA colony Eden Prime. But I'm not here to discuss Saren; I am assigning you on a mission."

The Turian SPECTRE was curious…what would Sparatus want with him? "What's the mission?"

The Councilor just grinned—something was off about it. "You have three objectives: first is to find out how the Geth attacked Eden Prime, including their tactics and weapons. Second is to find out how they made it through the Exodus Relay undetected. Third is to capture Saren before the OSA does."

Nihlus didn't like what the Councilor was asking of him "With all due respect, Councilor but why would you want me to do any of this? I was under the impression that SPECTRE Vakarian was assigned to go after Saren."

Sparatus didn't like how Nihlus was acting. "Ever since the OSA showed up, they have refused to share any of their technology with us. And then there is that whole Tortuga incident; they possess weapons that have the capability of destroying planets in one go. We need to get our hands on better weapons to defend ourselves and the Citadel. As to Vakarian, he has always been too soft; he will go along with the OSA and help them capture or kill Saren, but we need him to know how he was able to attack an OSA colony."

Nihlus didn't want to betray the people who saved him but had no choice…but the truth of the matter was that Sparatus did in fact have a point—and he knew that there was obviously an ulterior motive behind this. "I understand Councilor, but does the rest of the Council know about this?"

The SPECTRE soon received his answer when Sparatus nodded his head for 'no'.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Tau cluster<strong>

**Knossos system**

**Therum**

Above the planet a slipspace portal opens up and out came the Normandy. After three other star systems and a call from Nassana Dantius, to go after a mercenary group who supposedly kidnapped her sister, but in truth she was the leader of the mercenary group. The Normandy finally found the planet where Dr. T'soni was on. The Normandy flew through the atmosphere of the planet and dropped off the Cougar: The Cougar was the new main-battle tank used in the UNSC; it was co-developed by Sangheili and Human engineers.

The Cougar floated gently on the ground thanks to the anti-gravity technology "Joker we've landed," said Shepard on the comm., "we're on our way to the dig site keep in radio contact."

Joker's voice soon filled the communications. _"Roger that Commander…also, Equinox is getting some strange readings at the site; be careful."_

The Cougar began heading to the dig site. Garrus could hardly believe he was in an OSA-made vehicle. "This vehicle of yours runs so smoothly…unlike the Mako my people use."

Ash could barely contain her smile—this was definitely the pride of the OSA. "That's because of the anti-gravity technology installed on it. It makes the ride very smooth."

Garrus couldn't help be impressed and a little envious at the same time. "This technology is so impressive. I just wish the OSA would share this technology with the rest of us."

Shepard got tired of the Citadel asking for technology from the OSA. "Sorry Garrus, but we don't trade our technology with anyone who would want to hurt us."

The sharp glare Garrus shot at Shepard made it clear that he didn't like how the human said that. "You assume the Citadel would attack you and your allies."

Before Shepard could retort, Equinox spoke over the radio. _"Commander, heads up! Geth ship incoming!"_

Shepard checked his radar and detected a Geth ship. The Geth ship flew over the Cougar and dropped off two Geth Armatures. The Armatures locked on the Cougar and began firing siege pulses. It was a shame for the two Geth platforms that the Cougar's shields were blocking the shots with impunity. Shepard was confident of the shields, but knew that they wouldn't hold for long. "Williams, let show those Armatures some real firepower."

Williams could only grin with anticipation as she started pressing a few buttons. The Cougar whipped out a pair of X-23 Non-Nuclear Electromagnetic Pulse Cannons. Williams took aim and fired at both the Armatures; their kinetic barriers didn't stand a chance from a single round of the pulse cannons. The second each Armature took a direct hit, they both collapsed from the impact. As the Cougar retracted the cannons it flew over the Armatures.

After a couple more fights and coming across a colossus, the Cougar came across narrow rocks and could not go any further. Shepard and his team had to go on foot, forcing them to trudge through more Geth. Williams pulled out her assault rifle, Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle, and Commander Shepard used his biotics to take them down quickly. Soon they came across another group of Geth and Amature and took them out. Once all the Geth were dealt with, Shepard and his squad moved into the tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>Prothean Ruins<strong>

Shepard and his squad made it into the ruins where Liara T'soni was. As they made their way further into the caverns, they came across another group of Geth and their drones. Shepard then made it to an elevator and examined it "I hope these ruins are stable."

Garrus looked around the ruins. "Prothen ruins and their technology have lasted for 50,000 years, I'm pretty sure it will last from a simple elevator ride down."

The squad got into the elevator and made its way down. Once finished, they heard a voice asking for help they investigate and discover an Asari matching Dr. T'soni's description.

As Shepard walked up to barrier that blocked them from her, he could hear her speaking. "Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!"

"Doctor Liara T'soni I presume?"

Liara was surprised the Human knew her name, but didn't care…help had come! "Thank the Goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me. Listen, this thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

He could see that she needed help, but Shepard decided to ask a few questions before he did. "Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?"

Liara was shocked to being accused like that. "What? I am not on anybody's side! I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years. Please just get me out of here!"

Shepard wasn't done yet. "How did you end up in there?"

Liara was recollecting her thoughts on what happened. "I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up. So I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the veil! Before I knew it, I activated the tower's defenses by accident. I knew the barrier's curtains would keep them out. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

Shepard was satisfied with the answers she gave him. "We'll find some way to help you."

Liara was very happy but also concerned at the same time. Why was this human asking about her mother? "There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way to bypass the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a Krogan with the Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

Shepard nodded and went to the right to climb down the catwalk. When they got down the catwalk, they encountered another group of Geth. Shepard was getting tired of encountering the synthetic monstrosities, and he showed it by sending a biotic wave at the Geth that lifted them up. Williams and Garrus took aim and took potshots at all the Geth in midair. After the fight, Shepard and his squad looked around for a possible way to get through the barrier. After a few minutes Williams noticed the mining laser; Shepard went up to it and linked the controls to Equinox who was able to bypass the security and activated the laser.

Once the laser finished its work, Shepard and his team moved through the hole and onto an elevator that took them one floor up to Liara's position. Shepard walked over to where Liara was as he came closer she was surprised to see them. "How... how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!"

Shepard just grinned upon hearing that. "We blasted through with the mining laser."

Liara was impressed…nearing the point of slamming her palm into her face. "Of course. Yes, that makes perfect sense. Please... get me out here before more Geth arrive. That button over there should shut down this containment field."

Shepard walked up to the controls and pressed the button. The field collapsed releasing Liara. Williams then spoke up "Any idea how we get out of this place?"

Liara knew but was unsure. "There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!"

As the group went back to the center of the tower, Liara could not contain herself any longer "I- I still cannot believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

Garrus was the first to answer. "Saren's looking for the conduit. You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it."

Now she was a little confused. Saren Arterius, the SPECTRE was looking for something called the 'conduit'? What was going on here? "The Conduit? But I don't know-" before Liara could say anything else, the group heard rumbling as they felt the tremors of a quake. Williams had a bewildered look on her face as she looked around in the area. "What the hell was that?"

Liara was the one to answer. "These ruins aren't stable…the laser must have triggered a seismic event! We have to hurry! The whole place is caving in!"

As they ran towards the entrance of the cave, Shepard reacted quickly and got on communications with the Normandy. "Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal to teleport us out of here. And double-time it!"

"_Aye, aye, Commander. But I have to get close in order to lock onto everyone around you. ETA eight minutes."_

The displeasure was clear on Ash's face as it was in her voice. "That's not a lot of time for us Joker!"

The elevator began moving to the top. When they finally got up there, a Krogan battle master and a group of Geth were waiting. "Surrender! Or don't, that would be more fun."

Oh, Shepard couldn't believe this was happening! "In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart. You block us off, and you die too!"

The Krogan just smiled…perhaps this was one of the Krogan who didn't agree with the others on Tuchanka to being a member of the OSA. "Exhilarating, isn't it? Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Now hand the doctor over, and we can all leave without a fuss."

Three seconds, and Liara didn't like this Krogan…nor did she like the hungry, lustful look in his eyes. "Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me!"

Shepard simply looked back at the Krogan. "If you want a fight so badly, I'll give you one!"

The Krogan liked this Human, too bad he had to kill him. "Now you're starting to sound a lot like a Krogan!" The Krogan ran over to the side to get into cover while his Geth forces spread out. Shepard and his team did the same while Liara put up a barrier to protect herself; Williams and Garrus turned their attention to the Geth, and Shepard's attention was on the Krogan. Both Shepard and the Krogan were biotics, so this wasn't going to be an easy fight; the Krogan threw up a barrier and charged Shepard, before his opponent blasted him with biotics—unfortunately for Shepard it didn't have any effect and Krogan slammed him to the wall. Shepard got up from the charge and saw the Krogan pulling out his shotgun and began firing at him; luckily, Shepard's shields protected him from the attack, giving him ample time to move into cover. While in cover Shepard pulled out a pistol and plasma grenade. He left cover and began shooting at the Krogan even though his barriers were up…he planned to have the Krogan go into a berserk rage. It wasn't long until the Korgan did exactly that, after Shepard hits him a couple of times…he had enough, and so he charged! Shepard prepared the plasma grenade, and when the Krogan got close enough Shepard used his biotics to jump over the Krogan and stuck the grenade on his hump. As the Krogan stopped his charge, he looked back at Shepard wondering what had just happened, but then heard a high-pitched whining sound—as he looked up, he saw to his horror, that this was a sticky grenade. In frantic desperation, he tried to reach up to take it off, but the grenade exploded, taking his head with him.

Shepard was relieved the fight was over as he looked at the last Geth going down. He then proceeded over to everyone and prepared to make an escape, but the tremor caused a cave-in in front of the exit, trapping them. But just as they were wondering what to do next, they were teleported to the Normandy's med-bay."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

When Shepard and his squad were finished getting checked by Doctor Chakwas, he got his whole team in the comm. room to have a word with Liara. As everyone was relaxed, Joker came on the intercom in the comm. room. "That was too close Commander, ten more seconds and you would've been swimming in molten sulfur. I think I deserve a raise starting next month…just for future reference."

Liara didn't like how the pilot was making Jokes at their expense. "We almost died out there, and your pilot is making jokes?"

Shepard understood Liara's feelings, but that's Joker for you. "It's a coping mechanism. You'll get used to it."

Liara was a bit confused "I see. It must be a human thing. I don't exactly have good relations or dealings with your species or the OSA Commander, but I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano—if you hadn't shown up, those Geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren."

Shepard was curious as to what Liara said about not having good relations with the OSA. But before he could ask Alenko asked his own question. "What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?"

Liara straightened herself up to speak. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction—that is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

Shepard was surprised about her spending fifty years doing that. His curiosity had been eating him since the day he first met an Asari. "How old are you, exactly?"

Upon hearing that question, Liara blushed a little. "I hate to admit it, but I am only a hundred and six."

She couldn't help that her jaw had fallen to the floor, but nonetheless, Ash was impressed. "Damn! I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

It was clear from the sigh that Liara was not at all proud of the fact. "A century may seem like a long time for a short-lived species such as yours, but among the Asari, I am barely considered more than a child—a teenager if you will. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans. But if only I had access to the information as to the fate of the Forerunners, then maybe I can prove my theory—but the OSA would not share any vital information on the Forerunners."

As Shepard leaned back on the rail and looked at Liara, he suddenly understood why Liara never have good relations with the OSA. "Sorry to hear that but not everyone in the OSA knows exactly what happens to the Forerunners; only our top officials know that information. But I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared."

The pointed glare she fired at Shepard spoke volumes of how Liara didn't like the way the commander thought he was a scholar. "With all due respect Commander, I have heard every theory out there—the problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little of it behind…almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part: according to my findings, and before the OSA introduced themselves, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, but was impressed with a hint of skepticism on his hardened features. "Where'd you come up with this theory? I thought there wasn't any evidence."

Liara defended her work. "I have been working on this for fifty years. I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence…eventually, subtle patterns started to emerge. These are patterns that hint at the truth—it is difficult to explain to someone else as of now, and I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It is more a feeling derived from a half century of dedicated research, but I know I'm right: and eventually, I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans, and after the Forerunners. This cycle has repeated itself many times over."

Shepard was a little more curious "What cycle? What are you talking about?"

Liara was a little tired of explaining over again. "The galaxy is built on a cycle of mass-extinction events. Each time a great civilization rose up, it is suddenly and violently cast down as if by the hand of any god you could name…only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire mass relay network, and yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements - the Mass Relays and Citadel - are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

Shepard was satisfied and decided to tell her the truth. "They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines called the Reapers."

The look on Liara's face was clear—she was shocked "The - the Reapers? But I have never heard of - how do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

Shepard walked over to the table and pulled up an image of the beacon. "There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

Upon seeing the images, even Equinox could tell that Liara was surprised. "Visions? Yes... that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare, and so it's no wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon - evenly a badly damaged one - is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, commander."

Ash didn't like how this Asari was talking about the Commander. "Ok! This isn't helping us find Saren, or the Conduit…so why don't we cut to the chase here?"

The blush on Liara's face made it clear that she was little embarrassed. "Of course, you're right…I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me; unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit, or Saren."

Shepard was a little disappointed, but couldn't hold it against her. "I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along."

Liara appreciated the commander's trust in her. "Thank you commander, Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

Wrex also commented on something else. "Not to mention her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts."

Shepard nodded at that comment—the Krogan had a point. "Welcome to the team Liara."

Liara faced Shepard, and bowed from her hips. "Thank you, Commander. I am very grateful - whoa. I am afraid I am feeling light headed."

Equinox then chose this opportunity to appear in the room. "The med bay is ready for you if want it."

Liara jumped from the shock of seeing Equinox, but calmed down afterwards. "No, thank you. It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Prothean's true fate. I need some time to process all this."

Shepard was not going to take a chance. "go see the doctor Liara. The rest of you... dismissed! The crew filed out of the comm. room, and just as Shepard was about to leave Joker came on the intercom. "Mission reports filed, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the ambassadors?"

Shepard stopped and sighed—he was most definitely not looking forward to this. "Patch them through Joker." Once he settled down, Shepard turned back into the room and as he got closer the table lowered down for the Commander. Shepard walks on top of the table and appeared as a hologram to the ambassadors in the embassy. Udina was the first to speak "Commander Shepard we have read your mission reports, also the Council read Spectre Vakarian's reports as well, they were not exactly happy with the destruction of the Prothean ruins, but we are glad you made it out safely."

Shepard was not surprised by the Council's reaction. "Saren is out there planning to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy and their angry about some ruins being destroyed."

Obligation understood the Commander's claims, but understood the Councilors. "Commander, if those had been Forerunner ruins, we would be upset as well. I know the Protheans don't matter to us, but it does to the Citadel Council so we must show are respect to their religious beliefs."

Shepard was a little confused. "Why do you care about that?"

The Sangheili ambassador answered that. "News of the destruction of the ruins have spread to the other Citadel races. As we speak, there are hundreds of Hanar standing outside of our embassy protesting over their destruction."

Shepard understood now. The Hanar have always supported their own beliefs on the Protheans being the true masters of the galaxy and not the Forerunners. Udina continued and shifted focus back to the task at hand. "What about Dr. T'soni? I trust you are taking the necessary precautions in keeping an eye on her?"

"Don't worry about it, I have Equinox keeping an eye on everyone who is not part of the OSA."

The ambassadors were satisfied and ended the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>Local Cluster<strong>

**Sol System**

**Earth**

**Sydney, Australia**

**UNSC Bravo-6**

After the Geth attack on Eden Prime, the Security Committee had convened to talk about defending their colonies and retaliating. There was much disagreement as to what the next step of this action was to be. Chairman Hood was the first to speak "Alright gentlemen, what are we going to do in regards to colonial defense and the counterattack against the Geth?"

General Young was the one to answer. "We have sent additional forces to all colonies around the Mass Relays; meanwhile the OSA are currently dealing with the Geth in the Traverse, this will give us a chance to organize a counterattack."

Hood liked the idea of retaliating, but the question on his mind was where to attack. "Is there any information we have on the Geth?"

Ackerson took the stage "Ever since the Quarians joined the OSA, we learned much about the Geth. ONI sent out stealth corvettes in the Perseus Veil to learn more about them in the event the Geth decided to attack. We have learned that they build space stations and harvest resources from asteroids, if we attack their mining facilities, we could cripple their ship production capabilities."

VC Morris liked the idea. "So what are we waiting for? We should launch an attack now."

The three gentlemen all stared at each other for one reason. As much as Hood was reluctant to do so, he had disagreements. "We can't rush this Morris"

Morris looked at Hood with a good amount of fire in his eyes. "And why the hell not?"

Ackerson answered that question "It's because of the Quarians; they will see this as an advantage to attack the Geth after we cripple them, or they would be concerned of our actions. They would be very concerned for their home world which is occupied by the Geth, and they could be caught in the crossfire and end up destroying it."

Morris didn't like what he was hearing. "Well what about the OSA Senate? What are they doing about it?"

Hood took this one. "The Senate has our top scientists and archaeologists working around the clock to find evidence the Reapers' existence."

Morris just looks at Hood with a confused look. "Why would they be wasting their time trying to find a race of machines; which by the way the information obtained could obviously have been a lie planted by Saren to lead us away from his true goals and to rally the Geth to his cause."

Hood would have agreed with Morris if it weren't for one little thing. "If that were the case, then what about the Flood?"

Morris just shot a glare at Hood. "We have concrete evidence about the flood, but there is nothing about the Reapers!"

As the Committee argued on the existence of the Reapers, they knew only one thing: Saren must be stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**OSA Capital**

**High Charity**

**Senate Chambers**

The Senate was busy going over the information gathered at Eden Prime and the Normandy crew's own investigations. Anita Goyle was reading over how the Geth attacked and did not like how this happened. "Well now, it seems that the Geth are a lot more ingenious then we gave them credit for. FTL jumps right into our defense fleet at Eden Prime, carrying dark energy bombs with them that not only caused are shields to weaken but also destroy our ships."

The other Senators were also not happy about this new weapon the Geth built. Ripa 'Moramee felt very disturbed about something else. "What about this dreadnought of theirs?" It was then that he pulled up a video of the dreadnought firing a red beam at the ODP and destroying it. "According to our scientists this wasn't a plasma beam as we had suspected, it was molten metal accelerated at a significant fraction of the speed of light."

Tranquility was not impressed. "This weapon will hardly do any damage to our shields."

Anita just looks at him in annoyance. "No it won't, but it will definitely do damage to the ODP's we have stationed at are colonies, and we also have to find away to counter act their dark energy bombs against our shields. Also there has been a situation at the Embassy here on High Charity, the Jiralhanae are blaming the Quarians for the attack; and Kig-Yar are joining in on accusing them."

Ripa looks at his fellow Senators. "We must keep the peace before this gets out of hand. The Quarians have already offered their assistance in helping us fight the Geth, by giving us experimental weapons they have been building to fight synthetic life forms."

Anita already knew about that, and honestly she didn't like it "I thought the Quarians gave up building such weapons when we helped them."

Tranquility added his own opinion "Why should they stop? This is obviously payment for helping them and I say let them."

The look on her face had said it all—Anita didn't like how Tranquility was acting, but ignored him for now. "Either way we still need to add something in with the Quarians; our fleet in the Traverse are keeping the Geth occupied, but according to are latest Intel from Cerberus, the Geth are gathering in the Armstrong Cluster, I believe this will be a good chance to test out are newest dreadnought."

The other Senators were surprised by that. Ripa was the one to speak "Has it been tested?"

"It's already a shakedown cruise under its belt before the Normandy," said Anita with a assured grin on her face, "it's ready."

The Senators thought it over for a minute and agreed upon it. They would send the dreadnought to the Armstrong Cluster to clear the Geth out. But before anyone left Anita asked to sit back down—they knew it meant that she wanted to discuss something else. "We need to talk about the information gathered from the Geth memory core; the one about the Reapers."

Tranquility just chuckled at that. "A race of sentient machines that come to the galaxy to wipe out all organic life every 50,000 years, this is a absurd a lie to deceive all of us."

Ripa could only agree partially…there were still doubts tugging at his head. "Could the Geth have not mistaken this threat with the parasite?"

Anita shook her head in doubt. "It would be very difficult to mistake an organic parisite with a machine race; Commander Shepard said in his report that he saw visions about the machines wiping out organics."

Tranquility could not stand this any longer. "Obviously the technology of the Protheans clouded his mind; such technology is inferior compared to ours and the great Forerunners."

Ripa then took over. "And besides if these machines did exist then the Forerunners would have encountered them."

Anita could hardly argue her fellow Senators claims, but could not get over it. "Well there is only one way to settle this…I propose that we send over everything to the scientists on the Ark to find out if these Reapers exist or not."

The Senators agreed and left for today.

* * *

><p><strong>So like before tell me what you think and what I should change or add.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex-Cougar<strong>

_The Cougar is the new main battle tank of the OSA, succeeding the UNSC Scorpion and the Covenant Wraith. It was co-developed by Human and Sangheili engineers to give the general infantry a fighting chance against overwhelming numbers and to counter the Citadel Mako. The Cougar's length: 8.8 meters (28 ft 10 in) Width: 5.2 meters (17 ft 1 in)_

**Armaments- **_M66 30mm light rail gun, M98 105mm light rail gun, Autocannons, X23 Non-Nuclear Electromagnetic Pulse Cannon, Plasma Focus cannon-Plasma mortar_

**Defense- **_Engine: Boosted gravity propulsion drive for a quick escape. Energy shields and Ceramic-Carbide and Titanium-D armor for protection._


	11. Chapter 11 Another Day On The Normandy

**I would like to make an annoucement; There are those who complained about the ODP not destroying Sovereign or the Geth when they attack Eden Prime, you all are assuming that the Reapers in my story are the same in Mass Effect, you are wrong the Reapers are more powerful and stronger then what you think. And there will be an explanation on why they are later in my story, just wanted to clear the air for everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 1, 26832183 CE**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Comm. Room**

After his talks with the ambassadors Shepard turns around and to his surprise Garrus was standing by the door. Oh, he didn't like that one bit. "Eavesdropping on my conversation?"

The guilty look on his face was betrayed by the calmness of his body language as Garrus just shrugged. "Not really, just wanted to know when we're going to reach Feros"

Shepard walked up to Garrus with a look of slight annoyance on his face. "It will take about two hours to get there, so I suggest you relax."

As Shepard walked away, Garrus grabbed him gently by the shoulder. "They're right you know; we shouldn't trust Dr. T'soni just yet."

Shepard stopped and looked back at Garrus. "I thought I told you I was in charge of this mission? And I thought you just wanted to know when we're going to Feros!"

Garrus just looked at Shepard—he was not backing down from the Human. "Yeah you did! But I want to be part of this mission too; you can't just keep ignoring my ideas Human!"

Shepard crosses his arms. "I trust Liara, and besides Equinox is watching her. How much more security are you asking for?"

Garrus walked past Shepard but not before he stopped behind him. "Like how he's also watching me?" Garrus then left through the science labs, while Shepard went through the armory—there he saw Wrex and the Jiralhanae talking to one another, Shepard decides to walk over there to see what's up. "What's going on over here?"

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Armory**

Wrex just looked at Shepard. "Nothing Commander, just telling some of my adventures to your weapons officer." Wrex then walks over to the table looking at OSA weapons.

Shepard looks back at the Jiralhanae. "You mind telling me what those stories were about?"

The Jiralhanae stood up in front of Shepard; he was taller than Shepard about two inches taller "We were just comparing on who is the better killer, but it seems we are about even."

Shepard didn't no what to say about that. But then again, Krogan and Jiralhanae did have a better relationship with each other. "Just keep an eye on him; we don't know if he's in direct contact with the Shadow Broker."

The Jiralhanae nodded his head and went back to work. Shepard then headed over to Wrex for a little talk. "Wrex! How are you doing on the ship."

Wrex stood straight in front of Shepard. "You have a nice ship here Shepard; from what I hear many in Citadel space and the Terminus Coalition would kill to capture one of the OSA's ships."

Shepard knew all too well about that…that was why all ships were rigged to explode if the majority of the crew could not fight off boarders. "Yeah so I've heard. But I came over to talk about you. How did you get in touch with the Shadow Broker?"

"He contacted me through one of his agents to go after Saren; not surprising I did business with Saren once before."

Shepard was surprised about that—although his annoyance at that fact had pushed his surprise down. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I didn't know who Saren was at the time until the Shadow Broker hired me…thought it wasn't important."

"I'd still like to know what it was."

His eyes were pulled back as Wrex thought back when he did the job. "This was awhile ago. A bunch of mercs were bragging about a job out near the edges of the Terminus systems. They said it paid well and that the boss was never around to ride them. They said he was looking for more men too. So I checked it out."

Shepard was curious—something just didn't jive with him. "I didn't know Saren was openly recruiting mercs."

"It wasn't that open, and he only showed his face once. We'd been raiding ships in the area for months and we took out this massive cargo freighter—our biggest haul yet. I was on board checking bodies for valuables looking for some extra credits; and that's when I saw him."

"What did Saren want with the ship?"

Wrex just shrugged. "I didn't know what he wanted. He was moving through the ship watching a couple of the mercs as they called him by name…strange thing was that he never spoke to them; in fact, never spoke to anyone. I had a really bad feeling about him; so I got the hell out—didn't even wait to get paid. A while later, I got news that every other merc on the job was dead."

Shepard was surprised. "Good instincts! Thanks for telling me that Wrex."

Wrex leaned back against the wall. "no problem Shepard."

Satisfied with the tale he heard, Shepard left the armory, and decided to head down to med bay to speak with Liara.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Mess Hall**

Shepard got out of the elevator after a ride down to the third floor. He made his way to the med bay, but stopped after seeing Tali sitting alone at the table. Shepard wanted to go see Liara, but felt that he may as well check up on Tali. Once he arrived, he went up took a seat next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Tali was startled, but calmed down after seeing Shepard. "I-it's nothing Commander just concerned."

With curiosity muddling his mind, Shepard took a seat right across from Tali to hear what she had to say. "What's wrong?"

As she started settling herself down, Tali begans rubbing her hands together. Something was definitely making her nervous. "I'm worried about my people. Will the OSA Senate punish them for the Geth attack?"

Shepard now understood. "Tali listen to me, the Senate isn't like the Council, they won't punish your people for that."

A sigh of relief had left her heart as Tali started to calm down, if only by a margin. "I know; it's just that we have gotten back on our feet thanks to the OSA, and many of us are grateful, but there are those who are not."

Shepard was surprised by that. "Why?"

"It's about the OSA not sharing any of their technology with us. We're supposed to be allies when we joined the OSA, but you don't share any of your technology—not even artificial gravity, anti-gravity technology and the advanced medical technology."

His sigh of exasperation was heard as Shepard leaned back in his chair. "Well to be honest, your people have been using mass effect technology for a long time Tali; we thought it might be difficult to give your people technology that is widely different than what you're use to."

It was a bit of an excuse, but it satisfied Tali enough for her to nod her head. "I'm fine with what you have given us, but my father and some others like him still want to take back the home world one day, and they believe that your technology will help them. Speaking of the homeworld, do you think that the OSA will retaliate against the Geth? If they do my people may take advantage of that."

His shrug was sincere, and told Tali all she needed to know before Shepard could even say a word. "I don't know; that's not our mission—but I have a feeling that if they are, they may not attack the Perseus Veil directly…just some mining basses the Geth have under their control."

Upon hearing that, Tali didn't know what to feel. On the one hand, she was looking forward to seeing her people one step closer to reclaiming the homeworld, and on the other—she felt as if they were not ready yet. "Well I'm glad you won't take the fight to the homeworld; many would be afraid that you might accidentally destroy it, like how you did at Tortuga."

Shepard just grinned at that. "Yeah, I've heard that before, you don't have to worry—we won't be destroying any planets any time soon. I highly doubt it's even come to that yet."

The joy was clear on Tali's face. "I'm glad we had this talk Shepard. I should get back to the engine room, to make sure everything's alright." Tali stood up and walked away. Shepard did the same and headed to med-bay.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Med-Bay**

Shepard walked into the med-bay; there he saw Chakwas at her desk typing up medical reports. He made his way to the back of the med-bay where they keep reserves of medical supplies. He walks in and sees Liara typing on a holographic keyboard she brought with her. Liara notice Shepard walking in and stood up to greet him "Hello Shepard, I have a feeling you wish to speak to me."

Shepard just stood there and looked at Liara for a moment. "Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I am feeling fine Commander, I was impressed on your Chief Medical Officer's knowledge of Asari physiology."

Shepard just chuckled lightly. "You're in good hands Liara, but I came down here to ask you something. Do you know why Benezia joined Saren?"

Oh here it comes…Liara knew that this was coming and it showed on her face. "I don't understand it. She was always outspoken about the need for the Asari to become more involved in shaping galactic events. At least until the OSA showed up."

Benezia was doing this for her people? Now Shepard was surprised. "Why is that?"

Liara just looks down at her feet. "The Asari were the most advanced and powerful race in the galaxy, and so we were looked up to by the many different races in Citadel space; until the OSA showed up and proved us wrong. Many of the matriarchs, including my mother, could not believe that a group of different races could be more advanced than them; but upon the appearance of your people, many in Citadel space have stopped looking for guidance in the Asari and the Citadel Council and started looking towards the OSA for the future."

Shepard now understood…she felt that the Asari were being threatened by the appearance of the OSA. "So you think your mother joined Saren to destroy the OSA?"

The look she had when facing Shepard told him that Liara was surprised and scared at the same time—it's not every day one heard that their parents were looking to commit genocide. "By Athame, I hope not! If she did, then it would put the entire Asari race in danger along with the races of the OSA. I don't know Shepard this is all too confusing."

As he watched her turn away from him, Shepard saw tears beginning to form in Liara's eyes—there was no way anybody could fake this amount of sadness. "This hurts you, doesn't it?"

Liara stared at Shepard, the tears nearing the breaking point. "None of this makes any sense to me…I have not spoken to Benezia in many years, but I know her! And this is not like her…something must have changed."

With a sigh, Shepard understood Liara's pain, and decided to call it a day. "Thanks for sharing this with me Liara." Once he stood up, he gently pat Liara on the back to comfort her, and walked out of the room. As he left the med-bay he saw Ash and Kaidan talking, Shepard decided to go over there to see what was up.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Mess Hall**

As Shepard walked up to his soldiers, they both saluted him. "At ease, what's going on over here?"

Ash was the first to answer. "Just telling LT over here about how our Commander may have an interest for the doctor."

Shepard was confused…until realization crossed his features. "You mean Liara?"

Kaidan was quick to speak this time. "Don't mind Williams, sure she just thinks that you might be, because romantic relations between crewmembers are taboo—you know, regulations and all."

Ah, so that's the heart of the matter! Shepard calmed himself—no point in killing your own teammates after all, now is there? "Well I don't have feelings for Liara, but I will be keeping an eye on her just in case she tries anything."

The scandalous grin on Williams' face told Shepard that she was up to something…and as he watched her open her mouth, his apprehension had increased tenfold. "By 'keeping an eye on her' do you mean Equinox to watch her every move—including in the shower?"

He was quick to slam his palm into his forehead at the insinuation—but Shepard could not help but want to strangle the woman for such an accusation. "Williams where the hell did you come up with that kind of idea?"

The chuckle coming out of Williams was enough to tell him that there was more. "Well that's what someone tried to do once with an AI—and that was just trying a woman's privacy Commander."

"Noted Gunnery Chief! Excuse me, but I'm needed up stairs." Shepard walks away from both of them and heads to the elevator up to CIC…trying not to run away from the embarrassment caused by the smutty mind of one Gunnery Chief Williams.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard walks out of the elevator and heads up to the galaxy map "Joker how long till we reach Feros?"

Joker opened up the intercom near the CIC. _"We're almost there Commander, another jump through a Relay and will be in the Attican Beta Cluster soon."_

Shepard was happy about this! Soon they would be one step closer to finding Saren.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space<strong>

**Zeta Dorandus system**

**Onyx Orbit**

The Titan-class Dreadnought was being finalized and ready to move out from the docks. It was the most powerful dreadnought in the OSA, and the person to pilot it is none other than the grandson of the great Admiral Preston Cole. Alexander Cole was is standing in front of a window on the space station taking in the site of the dreadnought; he was impressed with how it turned out. As he continued to watch the dreadnought Miranda Keyes, came up right next to him. Cole saluted the Admiral and she saluted right back to the Captain. "Captain Cole! How do you feel about being in command of one of our most powerful dreadnought in the OSA?"

Cole admired Admiral Keyes for her bravery. She was said to have been one of the people to fight alongside the legendary Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 himself. "Very honored ma'am, can't wait to see what it's capable of."

Miranda just smiles at the Captain's excitement and turned to look at the "Albion".

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Titan-Class Dreadnought Albion<strong>

**Bridge**

The bridge of the Albion was a mixture of Human and Sangheili—with a few Jiralhanae and other races in the mix. Captain Cole came onto the bridge and sat down at his chair, he looking at everyone on the bridge—he was amazed at how many different species working together. As he admired the cooperation a Sanghili officer reported to him. "Captain Cole all systems are checked and ready, the crew are all at their stations, all weapons have been loaded and ready, slipspace drive ready, we are ready to leave this system."

Captain Cole turned on the intercom for the whole ship. "Attention crew! We are about to take the Albion to the Shanxi system, and from there we will use the Theta Relay to take us to the Armstrong Nebula. According to Intel, the Geth are amassing in the Nebula to make a push into OSA colonies, but we are going to stop them. That is our mission—failure is not an option. Captain Cole, over and out!" As he cut the intercom, he turned his attention to the navigator, who was also a Sangheili—a female Sangheili. "Take us to the Theta Relay."

"Aye, aye captain!" Once she plotted the coordinates, the pilots began to move the Albion. Outside, the Albion was being watched by everyone who helped build it…it made one pass around the planet and opened up a slipspace portal…its mission was clear…it would not fail!

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chambers**

The Citadel Council was discussing the debacle at the Prothean ruins; Sparatus was most displeased at this—and he made his anger clear. "The OSA should pay for the damages done to the ruins, they must be held accountable for it."

Tevos just looked a Sparatus for a second—the look in her eyes said 'you are an idiot'. "If you want them to pay so badly, then make them…but don't drag the rest of us down with you."

Sparatus just snarled at the Asari councilor. "Tevos, you and Valern are weak! The Turians will never back down from the OSA, we need to stand up against them."

She was losing her patience now…Tevos didn't like what Sparatus was saying and it showed on her face with the barely-veiled rage in her eyes. "We can't go up against them; we don't have the technology to fight them! You already know what happened to Tortuga and the Terminus systems, and you still want to provoke the sleeping giant as it were!"

Sparatus could not forget that day; the Turian Hierarchy wanted to force the OSA into giving them that weapon, but couldn't risk it fearing that they may use it on them. "So what do we do; let them go about destroying anything they like?"

Tevos just shook her head and lifted her hand up to her head to massage the migraine that was starting to develop. "We need access to Forerunner technologies like we agreed; it's frustrating enough that we lost the first one we found only to lose it."

Sparatus remembered that and had his suspicions on what happened. "I still think the OSA had something to do with it."

She was definitely getting tired of this—too old and tired! Tevos already heard this before. "Sparatus you cannot possibly think they had something to do it; your conspiracy theories are absurd."

It was here that Valern then made his own opinion. "Sparatus' theory may not be so absurd Tevos…" The two councilors looked at Valern. "Salarian STG did an investigation into the unexplained explosion, but nothing could be recovered from the outpost—instead they found a substance from the explosion that may have been from a bomb."

Tevos and Sparatus were shocked by this. Tevos was the first to speak, the fury in her eyes returning to life with a vengeance. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Valern turns his body to face them. "Because we couldn't point the evidence to the OSA, the bomb could have been from anything or anyone."

As all three Councilors took in this new information, a Salarian STG walked in on them and handed them an OSD. On it contained information from the expedition team's discovery of another Forerunner outpost and silently asked the Councilors for permission to begin excavating the site. The Councilors were very happy to get a second chance at unlocking Forerunner technologies, but also played smart about it; they decided to send a flotilla of mixed Council ships to guard the planet and to make sure no one will blow up the outpost.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Uncharted Moon**

The expedition fleet was in orbit of the moon where the Forerunner out post was located. The expedition was a mix of Asari and Salarian scientists eager to get their hands on Forerunner tech. The head of the expedition was an Asari named Elaina, who wanted to get started right away "Alright people this is our chance to study the Forerunners; so let's get started!"

The fleet in orbit launched a dozen shuttles heading to the outpost; in the shuttles, a Salarian was talking about how close they were to OSA space. "I am only saying if the OSA finds us, what do we tell them?" The Asari who was in charge just looks at him with defiant eyes. "That this area of space is now the property of the citadel attacking would mean an act of war; and I refuse to allow the OSA to take this from us."

The shuttles then touched down on the moon right outside of the outpost. The scientists then embarked off of the shuttles—all thirty-five of them; a Salarian was surprised when he checked his omni-tool for breathable atmosphere, the group removed their helmets and took in the air. After a few minutes they began heading to the outpost.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Outpost<strong>

Once the scientists found a way inside the Forerunner complex, they began scanning everything. When Elaina and the Salarian scientists came in a room from the rest of the group they found a holographic console, but before they reached it Elaina just remarked about the Forerunners. "This complex is incredible, the metal alone is stronger than what the mass relays are made of, who knows what we could learn from this place." The Salarian could only agree, as he went up to the console, but just as soon as he touched it, the console turned red signifying of access denied on the screen. He began typing in his omni-tool to get a connection, but failed. Elaina was just about to suggest cannibalizing it to learn about their hardware until over the radio the scientist began alerting about some kind of machines attacking them. _"Elaina we are under attack from what I believe it is defensive system left behind by the Forerunners! They are slaughtering us!"_

Elaina connected to her team, but was cut off. She turn to the Salarian. "Come on! We need to help them." But just as they were about to leave, a monitor appeared right in front of them—its eye was glowing red. The two scientists were surprised, and so they asked who it was or what it was. The monitor then spoke. "I am 235 Sincere Matrix and you are trespassing on my creators Line Installation 1-5."

Elaina was surprised to be dealing with an AI but went along with it. "We did not mean to intrude, we were curious about the Forerunners and wanted to know more about them."

Matrix was curious, but also suspicious. "Such a primitive race such as yourselves would be curious about my creators, but you won't find anything from this place for not just anyone or thing can activate the systems in this installation, but requires a Forerunner or a Reclaimer and seeing as you are neither you must leave or risk being killed."

Elaina was not surprised; AI would always kill organics, but believe this one would be reasonable. "We need the technologies of the Forerunners to help fight against the OSA."

Matrix just floated there looking at the two. "What is the OSA? I have no information about it."

Elaina began with everything she knew. "The OSA is a group of tyrants who think they can push us around because they have superior technology, technology they copied from the Forerunners your creators."

Matrix then became very curious "Who is part of this OSA?"

"Well there's the San'shyumm, the Sangheili, and the Humans."

Matrix was very excited to hear that "Ah! Recalimers! How wonderful it is to hear it, but if they are your enemies then that makes you an enemy of mine." Matrix then shot out a red beam at the two scientists!

* * *

><p><strong>Code-OSA Titan-class ships<strong>

**TITAN-**_The Titan-class ship is the newest dreadnoughts in the OSA fleet. They are the result of collaboration between Human, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae shipwrights and engineers—it incorporates the latest technologies that were developed by the OSA and acquired from Forerunner installations. The size of the dreadnought is 7.5 KM long. The material used on it is made of a mixture of the new Titanium-D armor and Forerunner alloys. The dreadnought can hold up to a number of 27,500 people, majority of this number being the soldiers that come aboard._

**Armaments-**_The Titan is equipped with different types of weapons from all three races who helped built it. The dreadnought is equipped with: 2 super Macs and 3 standard Macs; it is equipped with 2000 Lancer pods (each pod contains 55 Lancer missiles); It is also has 3 dozen Ares-nuclear missiles, and possess one Nova bomb. The dreadnought is surrounded by 185 mm turrets. It also possesses other energy-based weapons such as: The energy projector used to glass planets; plasma torpedoes; the newly-developed and experimental Plasma Incendiary Needler (PaIN) turrets; and pulse lasers._

**Defenses-**_The dreadnought has a number of defenses, it possess the newest energy shields from the Sangheili, it has two of the most advanced Artificial Intelligences in the OSA; one being Human and the other being Sangheili. The dreadnought also possess, for the first time ever in the OSA a compliment of Forerunner sentinels ready to be released from a chamber inside the dreadnought, that are controlled by dumb AI that are programmed to target only what the weapons officer designates as an enemy as point defense units._

**Engines-**_The Titan possess the newest generation Slipspace drive along with two big repulsor engines for thrust. It also has four maneuvering thrusters. The dreadnought is powered by five plasma-fusion hybrid reactor cores along with three auxiliary mass-effect reactors._


	12. Chapter 12 Feros

**I have an announcement to make: I have been getting complaints about the Jiralhanae weapons officer in the last chapter being two inches taller then Shepard. Listen the Jirarlhanae is shorter then regualr Jiralhanae, Shepard 6'2 so that would make the Jiralhanae 8'2. I would think you guys would get that, but you didn't all well. Other news I would like to announce MistaSilentKiller has joined me in helping to create my story, he is part of my team now.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 2, 26832183 CE**

**Attican Beta Cluster**

**Theseus System**

**Normandy**

**Bridge**

At the edge of the Theseus system, a slipspace portal opened up—within a minute came the Normandy heading straight to Feros. Joker began pressing a few buttons, and flipping a few switches. "Stealth systems are engaged Commander. Also we have detected Geth ships on our long range scanners over the planet Feros."

Shepard was standing behind Joker looking over the scanner; to his displeasure, there were three Geth ships over the planet. He then turned his attention to Equinox. "Can the Geth detect us?"

Equinox looked back at Shepard with a reassuring smile on his face. "No, of course not; as long as we have the stealth systems they won't know we're here."

"Can you hack their systems? Shut down their shields and weapons?"

With a sigh, Equinox shook his head. "Not unless you want them to know where we are."

The frown on his face had said it all; Shepard was not happy about that. "Equinox can you detect are people down there?"

He watched as Equinox focused his energies into scanning the planet—it took no less than a few seconds for him to speak. "Yes, but I'm getting two groups; one near Zhu's Hope and one at the UNSC Science Facility."

"Can you get me in contact with whoever is in charge down there?"

"The one who's in charge of this outpost is a UNSC Colonel by the name Fai Dan. I'm patching you through now Commander."

On the holo screen, the image of a man in his late forties wearing the standard UNSC Marine armor came up. _"Hello, this Colonel Fai Dan can anyone hear me?"_

Shepard went up to the holo screen. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. The UNSC got your transmission and sent me to help."

Fai Dan didn't have a happy look on his face…in fact, he was expecting more. _"They only sent in one ship?"_

"The UNSC is busy helping the OSA deal with the Geth in the Traverse. And I am investigating a Council Spectre that might have come through here."

"_This Spectre wouldn't happen to be Turian would he? Because one of the Spartans under my command saw a Turian leading the Geth, and I might know why he was here."_

Shepard was surprised "Mind telling me what that is?"

"_First you have to take care of those Geth ships in orbit so that my people can take care of the Geth down here; do that, and I will tell you everything I know."_

The screen went blank as the transmission was cut, leaving Shepard to his thoughts. He then turned to Joker and Equinox. "Any ideas?"

Joker just shrugged with a blank look on his face, but Equinox had already begun formulating a plan. "There is a way to destroy the Geth ships without risking our cover."

Shepard was curious…now that was a good idea, but how were they going to pull that off? "What is it?"

"We use the teleportation technology to transfer a few of our nukes onboard the Geth ships."

Now this was a dubious plan—it had its merits, but Shepard could not help but feel a little skeptical. "Can we even do that?"

Equinox had a look of uncertainty on his face. "We would first need to take down those barriers to get a good lock on the Geth ships, but thankfully we have Ares-class nukes—an explosion from one of those on one of the Geth ships will cause an EMP to short-circuit their systems leaving us free to teleport the nukes on their ships.

Shepard liked this idea , but only if it worked. "Alright you do that, while I get Wrex and Tali ready on a shuttle and head to Zhu's Hope to help out with the counter-offensive on the Geth."

Joker turned his head to face Shepard. "You're going to leave us here so that you can fight the Geth?"

Shepard just grinned "What's the matter Joker? Is the best pilot in the UNSC scared that he might be outmatched by the Geth?"

Joker just turned his head back to the consoles. "Don't make me laugh! I'll show those A.I. wannabes what it means to face a pilot of the UNSC."

Once Shepard was satisfied with Joker's attitude and headed down to the cargo bay. He had some arming up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Theseus System<strong>

**Feros Orbit**

In orbit of Feros, the Geth ships were making short work of the UNSC outpost—they were taking down any defenses and soldiers that might put up any resistance. As the Geth ships continued their attacks, the Normandy got close enough under their stealth systems and began firing at the closest Geth ship to them—the resulting attack caused the barriers to weaken to the point where a nuclear explosion ruptured from inside the Geth ship. The Geth ships turned their attention to the Normandy by releasing fighters to assault the Geth ships while the Normandy hid under the cover of its stealth systems. The Normandy began leaving Feros, drawing the Geth's attention away from the shuttle that departed the Normandy before it began its attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

The shuttle began its descent into the atmosphere of Feros after the Normandy drew the Geth away from the planet. As the shuttle broke through the atmosphere heading to Zhu's Hope, but came under Geth attack from the entrance, causing the shuttle to break off its course, causing the pilot to complain to Shepard. "Commander we can't get past the Geth! We have to go somewhere else!"

Shepard didn't like that idea, but knew he couldn't risk charging the Geth at this point. "Turn the shuttle around, we'll head to the science facility and head to the outpost from there."

The pilot did as he was told and the shuttle turned around heading for the science facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

**UNSC Science Facility**

The shuttle landed at the LZ of the building and opened up its side door. Shepard and his squad departed from the shuttle and quickly headed to the building. Once inside, they were greeted with a short double-barreled shotgun to the face—it was the new WSTE-M5 combat shotgun. "Who the hell are you?"

Shepard stayed cool under the pressure of a gun pointed to his face and spoke plainly to the twitchy security officer. "My name is Commander Shepard, of the UNSC Normandy, what's going on here soldier?"

But before the officer could speak, a woman wearing a scientist's coat walked up behind him. "Lower that weapon soldier, they are obviously not from Zhu' Hope." The security officer hadn't lowered his weapon, but it was clear that he understood. "You can't be too careful Doctor Baynham."

Now Shepard was confused. "What do you mean by we're not from Zhu's Hope? What's going on here?"

Baynham walked up to the Commander after checking to make sure nobody was listening. Her hushed whisper made it clear that this was something she wanted nobody to hear. "We have a little problem Commander, and it's not just the Geth; please come with me."

At the wave of her hand, the security officer lowered his weapon, and the two of them escorted the Comander and his team deep into the facility and came in a room filled with scientists, soldiers, and two Spartans. Baynham guided Shepard over to a holo table while two other scientists came up right next to Baynham. "Commander allow me to introduce myself; I am Doctor Juliana Baynham, head researcher and scientist, and to my right is Doctor Ethan Jeong my second-in-command and to my left my daughter Lizbeth; we are very pleased you came here to help us."

Shepard looked around…the place was in bad shape—even the Spartans seemed a bit disheartened under their suits of heavy armor. "You don't seem to have a lot of security here, how have you prevented the Geth from attacking you?"

Juliana was the one to speak "We have powerful plasma cannons to keep the Geth ships from landing or attaching themselves on this building, and as for the Geth we set up a bubble shield around the complex to keep the Geth out. I don't know how long it will hold for."

Lizbeth then spoke up "are you here to help us fight the Geth."

Shepard was surprised at how well-staffed they were, considering that this was only a UNSC outpost. "That's one thing I'm here for; I'm hunting down a Turian Spectre by the name Saren, do you know anything about that?"

Juliana brought up a holo image of Saren on the table leading the Geth. "Is this who you're looking for?"

The fury had showed in his eyes, as Shepard nodded his head for yes. "Why was Saren here, and why are the Geth still here?"

"I believe they are here for species 37, or what we'd like to call the Thorian."

"What the hell is a Thorian?" asked Wrex

Ethan Jeong stepped in "That's classified information too anyone who's outside the UNSC."

Shepard didn't like how this Jeong person was pulling up the classified speech "I'm part of the UNSC so I suggest you tell me then."

"Then in that case, this information is way above your pay grade Commander."

Juliana turnd her head to face Ethan. She didn't like the way he emphasized on the word 'way' in her part of the conversation. "Are you forgetting I am the head scientist on this facility? I make that kind of call."

Ethan wanted to object but kept his mouth shut. Juliana turned to Shepard. "The Thorian is an ancient sentient plant at least fifty thousand years old. We discovered it in an underground passage of Zhu's Hope; when we discovered it, the Thorian began releasing spores into the air—at first we didn't know what it was, so we took samples and began studying it here in the labs."

"What did you find out about this thing and its spores?" asked Shepard, curious about the situation at hand. Juliana took a deep breath and began to recount the tale. "The Thorian is unlike any creature we ever seen…it is capable of hibernating for thousands of years, making its real age impossible to guess. But the real intersesting part is its spores: they seem to be able to attach too you inside your brain and take control of you. Unfortunately, we discovered it too late and the entire military division on Feros came under its control along with two of the four Spartans assigned to us."

Shepard was surprised, and as he looked to the two Spartans with the disheartened air about them—he'd be sad too if his crewmates were being mind-controlled. But at the same time, he was a little annoyed. "That doesn't answer my question why did Saren come here then?"

Lizbeth answered that question. "Well at first we thought he was here for the Thorian's ability to take control of people, but I think it was becasue the Thorian was here during the time of the Protheans; when we discovered the Thorian, we took samples from it to study its DNA, and when we took a closer look at the samples, we discoverd a strand of DNA that only came from the Protheans; we think it consumed them to make itself grow."

Shepard had enough of this. "Okay I've had enough of this…just tell me how to fight this thing, without it taking control of my mind!"

Lizbeth walked over to a table and pulled out a vial containing a blue liquid. "When we discovered about the spores and what the Thorian was capable of, we managed to synthesize a cure and a vaccine to make people immune to it. We can inject you with this to protect you from the spores, but we have had trouble dispersing the cure to the soldiers becasue the Geth are still in the way."

"Why not we just put it in the missile and disperse it as a gas?"

Juliana shook her head. "No Commander, the gas would evaporate from the explosion; we would need to inject the cure into their blood stream."

Shepard just shakes his head. "you can't be serious; if what you said is right and the Thorian has the soldiers under their control how the hell am I suppose to make them take it?"

Juliana walked over to the table and brought back with her grenades and a pistol "we modified these smoke grenades to use nerve gas to incapacitate the soldiers and use this pistol to shoot darts that contains the cure when there down."

Shepard took a grenade and the pistol. "Okay then, now we have a way to help the soldiers at Zhu's Hope; what about the Geth blocking my way? You guys have anything here that can plow right through them?"

At this, Ethan chipped in. "We have two warthogs equipped with gauss cannons."

Now they could do this job properly! Shepard turned to his squad. "Equip yourselves with these weapons and lets head out." As Shepard and his squad went to the armory and begin equipping themselves with the grenades and pistols, Juliana stopped them for a second. "Commander, allow me to provide you with something else that may help you out."

Shepard looked at Juliana…he was open to more help, but he had to ask. "What is it?"

"I'm giving you command of our Spartans and one soldier to help you."

Shepard was surprised—he'd always wanted at least one Spartan on the crew…granted, this may be temporary, but still… "You're willing to give me your Spartans?"

"In case you've forgotten Commander, the Thorian has control of two Spartans; you may be a skilled soldier, but can you honestly tell me that you would be able to last a second against them?"

Oh, right…he just remembered. And as he thought on it, he remembered the day he was under the command of a Spartan. It was from that event that Shepard couldn't deny that he knew how strong one of them was—given that he had seen them in action firsthand. "Thanks I'll take all the help I can get."

Wrex on the other hand just snarled. "Speak for yourself, I'll take care of those Spartans myself."

Shepard ignored Wrex and took the group to where the warthogs were.

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

**Connecting Bridge**

Two warthogs jumped out of a garage of the building they were in and started driving on the bridge connecting to the UNSC outpost. In one of the diver seat is Shepard while Tali is sitting next to him and a Spartan is manning one of the gauss cannons; in the second warthog a soldier by the name Ian Newstead was driving the warthog while Wrex is sitting next to him and the other Spartan in control of the gauss cannon. The warthogs begin driving down the bridge to reach the outpost when all of a sudden they came across a group of Geth and two Armatures firing at the warthogs; Shepard and Ian drove the warthogs out of the way from fire while the Spartans took aim and fired the gauss cannons at the Geth, destroying them. The warthogs came across a couple of more Geth until they reach the garage entrance of Zhu's Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

**Zhu's Hope**

**Garage Entrance**

The group got out of the warthogs and came up to a creature that stood up from its crouching when the group came near it. The creature charged at the group, Shepard and his team pulled out their weapons and fired at the creature it exploded into a gooey green liquid. Tali commented on the creature. "That wasn't Human."

Shepard looked at everyone with determination on his face. "Remember to only use the nerve gas on the colonists and to shoot them with the cure in these pistols." The group nodded and opened the garage door. Behind the door waited for them was a group of Thorian Creepers and four soldiers off to the side pointing their guns at Shepard and his team; as the Creepers charged at the group, Shepard and Wrex used their biotics to push the Creepers back while the two Spartans ran up to where the soldiers were and used the grenades to release the nerve gas and shot them with the cure darts. After the Creepers were taken care of, the group moved in to the elevator and went up to the main base of operations.

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

**Zhu's Hope**

**UNSC Outpost**

When the elevator stopped at the top of the base the group moved out of it covering all sides; Shepard told the group to head to the main base of operations. The group moved down some stairs and came across several more Creepers and soldiers; the Creepers were easy to take care of, but the soldiers proved difficult and by difficult they were using grenades and a missile launcher, Shepard used a biotic field to block the missiles, while Tali overloaded their weapons to stop working and Wrex brought the soldiers down with a tackle. Shepard gave them the cure and moved on; these kinds of attacks happened all over the facility until they came across the last person, Fai Dan was taken down and the cure injected into his system.

Shepard contacted the scientist over the radio "Juliana we've taken care of the soldiers, but the two Spartans you mentioned are not here, do you know where they could be?"

Juliana's voice came over the radio. _"They must have gone underground to protect the Thorian Commander, you must help them."_

Shepard didn't like that idea, but had no choice in the matter…and he especially didn't like having to kill Spartans—not simply because they were stronger than him, but because many of them had earned his respect. "What about the Thorian, what do you want me to do with it?"

"_I have orders to keep it alive and study on how it is capable of taking control of other species."_

Shepard was furious when he heard that. "You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell would you want to keep this thing alive?"

"_What else for Commander? The UNSC wants to use it as a weapon now that we have a cure for our people; if you don't like it take it up with High Command."_

Shepard shook his head in disappointment…to think that High Command would use this thing as a weapon! "Fine, will take care of the other Spartans and any Thorian Creepers while we're down there. But after that, you and I are going to have few words with High Command." Shepard cut off the radio and turned to his squad "Alright people we have to go down there to help the two Spartans and deal with the last Creepers. Tali, Ian, you two stay here and watch out for these guys; the rest of you come with me."

As Shepard was about to walk down the entrance Joker came on the Radio _"Commander I'm back! Missed me?"_

Shepard got on the radio. "Joker, where the hell have you been?"

"_I'll take that as you did! And as for the Geth, well me and Equinox took care of them, but two more ships came in the system and they weren't Geth—they were Terminus Coalition ships, they fired at us and we had no choice but to destroy them."_

The sigh of anger was clear even through his helmet…Shepard wasn't surprised by that. "It was only a matter of time before someone in the Coalition decided to go against Aria's demands of not attacking us, but how the hell did they knew to attack Feros when it was at its weakest?"

"Don't know commander, but do you want us to dock?"

"No stay, where you are; I need you in the sky to watch are backs." Shepard disconnected the transmission and started to head down the stairs to where the Thorian was.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhu's Hope<strong>

**Underground**

Shepard and his squad walked down the flight of stairs to where the Thorian was; when they reached the Thorian, Shepard could only marvel as to how big it was. "We are going to need bigger guns for this." Shepard then walked up to the Thorian as he got closer the Thorian began regurgitating and it spit out a green Asari. "Invaders! Your every step is a transgression upon my domain! A thousand feelers praise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the old growth, as I did for Saren. Your are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

Shepard was surprised to not only see an Asari, but a green one. "You and your master have done enough damage to my people—it ends here."

The green Asari only spoke in a menacing tone. "The Thorian is but a piece of this world, extending across the land and back through the ages. You can no more kill it than you can cut the sky."

Shepard had enough of this Asari, and was about to use a biotic blast to knock her over the edge only to be stopped by a Spartan. The Spartan grabbed Shepard's arm with his left and knocked the Commander back with his right sending him flying acrross the room as he hit the concrete. Wrex charged at the Spartan but was blasted back by the green Asari with her biotics, while the other one came out of nowhere and stand next to her too. The Spartans that came with Shepard and Wrex attack their fellow Spartans to keep them busy, while Shepard and Wrex got up from their attack and began taking out the Asari and Creepers.

After the Asari and Creepers were taken care of, Shepard looked around for some way to take the Thorian down when he came across a door that revealed some kind of tendril that connected to the Thorian Shepard looked to Wrex. "Wrex I think I found something to take the Thorian down."

Wrex ran up to Shepard. "What about your Spartans?"

Shepard looked over to where the Spartans were fighting the renegade ones. "They can handle themselves let's just kill this thing before they get killed by their own comrades." Upon receiving a nod from his partner, Shepard and Wrex brought out their weapons and fired at the tendril. The tendril exploded and cut off of the wall it was attached too; Shepard and Wrex continued to take the Thorian down, but along the way Shepard and Wrex came a cross more Thorian Creepers and the green Asari. After a couple more tendrils take down the Thorian collapsed in the whole it was hanging over and died. When it was over, an organic pod broke and released an Asari—she got up and was very grateful to be released "I'm free. I~I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

Shepard was a little suspicious about this Asari, since her doppleganger tried to kill them "Who are you? And how did you end up inside that... thing?

"My name is Shiala. I serve - I served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren so did I. I came to this world in search of the Thorian. Saren needed its knowledge, and he needed my biotic abilities to communicate with it. Saren offered me in trade…I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

Shepard was suspicious. "If that's the case, then why were the Geth trying to destroy the Thorian?

"After Saren had what he needed, the Thorian became a liability. Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

Shepard was confused "What's the Cipher? And why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions were likely unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence. The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched them and studied them, and when they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

Shepard understood a little. "So the Thorian taught Saren to think like a Prothean? How?"

"The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes. To understand, you must have access to the endemic ancestral memory; a viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I sensed this memory -the Cipher- when I melded with the Thorian. Our indentities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught; it simply exists."

Shepard had enough of this vague crap. "You taught Saren, maybe you can teach me."

"There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren. Try to relax Commander, take slow and deep breaths; let go of your physical shell—reach out and grasp the threads that binds us one to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy; every idea must touch another mind to live each emotion must mark another's spirit we are all connected every living being united in a single glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe Commander; embrace eternity."

The Asari's eyes turned black, and images flooded Shepard's mind of people dying, metal merging with flesh, pictures of worlds that were unknown to Shepard, and finnally a ship matching the one at Eden Prime. After it was all over, Shepard came back to the real world confused and unsure of what he saw.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

Wrex comes up to the Commander "You alright Shepard? You almost look like you were about to pass out for a minute."

Shepard just shook off the feeling and try's to remember about the vision. "I saw... something. It still didn't make any sense."

"You have been given a great gift. The experience of an entire people, it will take time for your mind to process this information. I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way… you needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

Before he turned to leave, Shepard realized that he wasn't finished with Shiala just yet. "Do you know anything about the Conduit or where it is?"

"No, I'm sorry. All I know is Saren believes it was the key to the Prothean extinction."

Wrex wasn't impressed "Then whatever it is, we can't let Saren have it."

"You have the Cipher. In time the visions will become clear; I only pray you come to understand it before Saren does."

Shepard wanted to know more. "What else can you tell me about Saren?"

"There is little I could tell you that you do not already know. He's powerful, he's charismatic, and he is dangerous. Once, I followed him blind to his true nature, but now I see he is leading the galaxy in an age of darkness and suffering."

Shepard asked one more question "What can you tell me about that ship Saren has?"

It was not a pleasant memory, but Shiala gathered herself and tried to recollect her memories about it. "Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling and Benezia lost her way."

Shepard didn't want to hear excuses. "You chose to side with Saren…so did Benezia."

Shiala felt ashamed but continued "Benezia underestimated Saren, as did I. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

Shepard was surprised…now this was something he did not foresee. "I was told that Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy. How could one fall under Saren's control?"

"Saren has a Vessel. An enormous warship only rivaled by OSA vessels, he calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of his followers, and so they become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle; it can take days, weeks if it were a stronger mind. But in the end, it is absolute. I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world."

Shepard was satisfied with his answers. "Alright then, I've heard enough; so what do I do with you?"

Shiala just looked confused unsure what to do now. "I don't know…although I assume the OSA will put me away for life for my actions."

Shepard saw the fear in her eyes, and decided to make a deal. "If you can give any other information on Saren or his allies, I'll see if the OSA will pardon you for your part in this attack."

Upon Shiala was a little pleased. "I will be willing to turn myself in to the OSA without question."

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

**Zhu's Hope**

**Top Side**

After the conversation with Shiala, Wrex, Shepard and the Spartans came out from underground with her, there they were greeted by Juliana and her science team. "Commander you did exactly what I told you not to do; Good job."

Shepard was really confused…this was not something he expected—he expected to be yelled at…to be taken in for a court martial…not to be praised for disobeying orders! "I don't understand, I thought you wanted the Thorian alive."

Juliana shook her head. "No I didn't; I saw what the Thorian did to the soldiers and knew the UNSC would want that kind of power, but I could not destroy the Thorian without being charged with treason. You on the other hand were able to do it without being charged with treason, you could write in your report about how you had no choice but to stop the Thorian."

Shepard smiled when Juliana was on the page as Shepard. "Thank-you doctor Baynham." Shepard looked around at the soldiers who were infected. "Did you gain anything from this chaos?"

Juliana looks around at first and pulls out a vial containing a green liquid. "When we discovered the Thorian, we took massive samples of it's spores to create our own mind control or create a way to break one. We ended up with this; I want you to have it." She handed it to Shepard.

Shepard took the vial…he had a very skeptical eye on it. "Won't the UNSC want this to make more of it?"

A sigh of frustration left her mouth as Juliana shook her head. "It's impossible to recreate! When you killed the Thorian, all the spores we had died with it and that is the key to creating more of it. I want you to have this as thanks for saving us Commander. Hopefully, you'll use it for a better purpose than what the UNSC may plan for it." Juliana then left to attend the wounded

Shepard walked over to his group. "You guys alright?"

Wrex was just cheerful. "This was actually my kind of mission Commander. Thanks for bringing me along."

Tali on the other hand was little angry. "I'm just glad we killed some of those Geth bosh'tets along the way."

Shepard satisfied with his squad moved out to where the Normandy parked.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

Shepard wasn't feeling so good after Feros and Liara noticed. "Commander? You look... pale. Are you suffering any affects from the Cipher?"

It was there that Shepard looked at Liara…there was actual concern in her eyes. "The Cipher shook me up a bit."

Liara came up with an idea to help "I might be able to help you. I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours, maybe we can make some sense of it."

Shepard was a little hesitant, but needed help with this "Do it, but hurry up…we don't have much time."

Both Shepard and Liara stood face-to-face to one another. "Relax Commander, embrace eternity!" Liara's eyes turned black and images flooded into Shepards brain again with the same visions. After it was over, Liara was fatigued. "That was... incredible all this time, all my research and yet I~I never dreamed. I am sorry, it's just that the images were so vivid; I'd never imagine the experinece be so intense. You are remarkably strong willd Commander, What you have been through, what you have seen would have destroyed a lesser mind."

Ash didn't like how Liara was admiring the Commander, but kept her cool "Did you see anything?" Within a moment, Liara recollected herself. "The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged—large parts of the vision are…are missing. The data transferred into the commander's mind is incomplete."

Shepard was disappointed about that. "So you didn't get abuthing from it?"

"I was able to interpret the data relayed through your vision…or what was there at least, but something was missing—Saren must have the missing information; maybe he found another beacon. If we can find the missing data from your vision I can…I can oh, I'm sorry the joining is exuasting—I should go to the medical bay and lay down for awhile."

Shepard looked around at everyone else—at this point, they were watching…some were even recording the entire account. "We're done here. Everybody dismissed!_"_Oh, he heard them snicker—and he thanked whatever god was listening when Joker came on the intercom _"I sent off the Feros mission reports. You want me to open a comm.-link to the ambassadors?"_

"Do it." said Shepard. Ambassador Udina was the only one who appeared on the comm. link…unsurprisingly, the man had a very furious look in his eyes. _"Shepard! Do you have any idea what you just did?"_

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned a little closer to the screen. "If you mean that I saved our soldiers from being mind-controlled by a plant, then yes I know what I did."

Fighting back the urge to yell, it was clear that Udina was not happy about the Commander's snide remark. _"If it weren't for your outstanding record in the UNSC, I would have had you court-martialed for destroying a weapon we could have possibly used."_

"Did the OSA Senate know about the Thorian?"

Udina kept a straight face. _"That's not the point…you should have thought about your actions before making them."_

Oh he was not happy about it…and in response, Shepard just shook his head. "Is there anything else you want to complain about?"

There it was…the burst of anger that was being held back! _"No, I am finish with you!"_ On that brief note, Udina cut off communication leaving Shepard alone in the comm. link. Shepard turned around and began heading to the doors until Joker came on the comm. link again. _"Commander Admiral Hackett is on the line; he wants to talk to you, he's says it's urgent."_

Shepard turn back to the comm. tired of going back and forth; as he stepped over the table, he sees Admiral Hackett on the other side hologram. _"Commander thank you for having time for me, we have serious problem."_

Shepard was surprised. "Is it the Geth, becasue I already sent data on how we can hurt them badly."

Hackett shakes his head. _"No Commander! Your intel on sending a nuke on a Geth ship using the teleporter is helping us out in the Traverse, and honestly we never thought about doing that. But that's not why I called; we have received a transmission that something disturbing has happened with a Citadel expedition group; they stumbled on a Forerunner outpost on the border of OSA space."_

Shepard was shocked to hear that…and then he thought of the implications. "How the hell did that happen? And why aren't we sending someone to deal with them?"

_"Well that's the problem Commander; we are too busy dealing with the Geth in the Traverse, and the Citadel expedition has already been dealt with by the monitor of that outpost. We want you to take your ship and deal with this rampant monitor before the Turian ships make it to the installation."_

Shepard became serious…he knew the answer, and he was hoping that it wasn't true. "What do you mean by 'the monitor already dealt with expidition'?"

Hackett just looked down and away from Shepard's eyes for a second. _"The monitor slaughtered them and destroyed their ships in orbit, but not before they sent a message to the Citadel telling them about drone like machines killing the scientists and destroying there ships, we intercepted their message about the incident and need you to get there before anyone else does."_

Shepard rubbed his neck unsure of what to do—this was a fine kettle of fish! "Admiral I don't know what I can do about a rampant Forerunner A.I."

_"Shepard our scientists believe the monitor is acting this way because the Citadel scientists touch something they shouldn't and may require a Reclaimer to shut it down. But if all seems impossible, you are authorized to nuke the outpost."_

"And if the Citadel Council asks why we did it?"

Hackett became aggressive. "Then you tell them that Forerunner outpost is property of the OSA since that planet and system were on our borders. And they came into our area without our permission."

Shepard had a smile on his face…now he had ammunition to use against them. "Yes sir! Also sir, did you also read the report about the Coalition ships that entered the Theseus system?"

This elicited a sigh from Hackett as he nodded his head. "Yes, and we are keeping our eyes open around are colonies, but we sent that information to Aria…she says she'll take care of it, but I don't think that she'll be able to handle it. Good luck Shepard, Hackett out."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard walked up to the galaxy map. "Joker set a course for sub-sector 37."

Joker was a little surprised…Shepard was deviating from the plan a bit. _"Uh, I thought we were heading to Noveria?"_

"Change of plans…looks like we have to go save the Citadel Council from destroying themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>ONI<strong>

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser "Susanoo"**

Director Church and the A.I. Alpha were watching the Commander taking the Normandy to sub-sector 37. "Well will you look at that…the Commander is getting further ahead on the Prothean information than we are, and he's dealing with that mess the Council has gotten themselves into."

The Director was not impressed…and Church was definitely far from amused at the situation. "The only reason he is ahead is because of that Cipher. But that's about to change now that we have Shiala in our custody."

Alpha just shook his head. "Yeah, I don't see how that's going to work seeing as how she needs to download that information into a person's head. Anyway what are we going to do for Shepard, are we going to send any support?"

As he thought, Director Church got up from his chair and went over to his brandy case and poured himself a drink. "I would think Shepard would be capable of handling this himself, but from what I learned over the years, you don't send a soldier to do a Spartan's job. I will send agents Nevada, California, and Arizona to deal with the Forerunner A.I." He took a sip of his brandy and sat back down in his chair looking at the holo-screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Feros<strong>

**UNSC Science Base**

A scientist by the name of Gavin Hossle was waiting in the labs, looking around making sure no one was watching. After a few minutes, a woman wearing all black and white clothes stepped in from the shadows, Hossle was startled for a second, before he calmed down upon recognition of the woman. "About time you got here, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

The woman just smiled. "Do you have what we asked for?"

Hossle brought up a UNSC data chip. "Everything we learned from the Throrian, including on how to create the cure and the information on reverse engineering the spores are in here. But I have to say all this is useless now the Thorian is dead. My recommendation for you is this; don't bother with the Thorian—it is more trouble than it's worth."

"You let us worry about that. We have sent the money into your account as you asked, hand me the chip."

Hossle first checked his omni-tool to make sure they were telling the truth. "I confirmed the money. Here you go." he hands her the Chip and stepped back. "I'm curious though, what are you going to do with that information."

As she walked away, she turned her head to face Hossle. The cold glare she shot at him told him enough. "That wasn't part of the deal." She exited the compound and boards a shuttle at the LZ. As the shuttle leaves Feros the woman conatcts her people "I have it. yes all of it, prepare the labs for studying and testing and make sure to report anything we find to the Illusive Man."

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chambers**

The Citadel Council was talking about the incident involving the expedition team. Sparatus was not happy. "We finally found working Forerunner technologies, and the damn scientist triggers an automated defense systems that killed them all."

Valern stood up for his people "The scientists could not have known about that. The Forerunners are a mysterious race that we still do not understand. Tevos, you agree with me don't you."

Tevos had other things on her mind than the fate of the scientists. "I'm more concerned the OSA will find out we entered their borders without asking."

Sparatus just snarled at that comment. "We should not have to ask for anything from them! We are the Council, our word is law! And besides they're too busy fighting the Geth to even notice what we are doing, and even if they did we have already sent a fleet to secure the area for the Citadel Council, and I have personally sent SPECTRE Kryik to make sure everything goes according to plan."

As the Council prayed that everything went according to plan, unbeknowtist to them a Salarian overheard their discussion with a tiny microphone. "Hello? This is Agent Alrive…I have information for the Shadow Broker…"

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like everyone is interested in the Forerunner outpost and Shepard is about to be caught right in the middle of it. So as before tell me what you think and what I should change or put in.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Codex: Spartans<strong>_

_**Of all the Human warriors ever to grace the OSA's counter-offensive during the First Contact War, none were more feared than the Spartan Super-Soldiers of the UNSC. Although the UNSC and the OSA still refuses to disclose any concrete information, accounts from Citadel forces reported sightings these soldiers wearing highly-advanced and impossibly heavy armor striking down Asari Commandos and brutally murdering Council SPECTREs with arrogant ease, in addition to performing feats that would be considered impossible by non-biotic human standards…and from then on, the Spartans made a name for themselves as the best that humanity could offer. Even regular Asari troopers have trouble fighting even one of them…thus securing their legendary reputation, and keeping them on par with the operatives of the SPECOPS ELITE and BRUTE units. Today however, Spartans are commonly scattered around OSA space—some were assigned to protect highly sensitive areas, others were used in their traditional role as elite special operations soldiers, but all remain deadly to this day.**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Line Installation

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I hope enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**OSA High Charity**

**Senate Chambers**

In the Senate Chambers, the members of the OSA Senate were discussing the Citadel Council's actions in breaching their agreement; needless to say, it wasn't going well. "Those heretics must be killed for tampering with our gods' sacred artifacts," yelled Tranquility, "and as if it weren't enough that they did so, they must now pay for breaking our treaty with them!"

Soha 'Rolamee nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, we must deal with the Council; if we don't we will look soft and weak. We must exact retribution for anyone who dares take our goodwill for granted! The same applies for the Terminus Coalition."

Anita shook her head in disagreement—things were spiraling out of control. And the sad part was that she didn't blame them; in fact, she wanted to join in. "We don't want to start a war with Citadel or the Coalition, especially if these Reapers exist. I agree we must deal with the Council for breaking our agreement with them and that incident with the Coalition can't be ignored."

But before anyone could think of a way to punish the Council, a message came up for the Senate. The ambassador from the Jiralhanae Tribal Confederacy wished to speak with the Senate. Anita and Tranquility allowed it, but 'Rolamee didn't like it. Ambassador Tartarus walked in the Senate chambers…the jewelry he wore emphasizing his status. "Thank you for seeing me, especially in this dark hour." Rolamee didn't like how Tartarus was acting, but he knew that the Jiralhanae chieftain would not come without good reason. "Speak what you came here to say and leave."

Tartarus snarled at Rolamee and Anita didn't like how 'Rolamee was eyeing him, so she stepped in before things escalated any further. "As you know, we have a situation in the Attican Traverse that must be dealt with, so please tell us what you came here to say." Tartarus looks at the Senate "I am aware of the Citadel Council finding a sacred relic on a moon."

The Senate was surprised by Tartaus finding out about it. "The Senate didn't tell anyone for fear of anger from the other races for the Council of breaching the treaty we signed…how did you know about that? I demand you tell me!"

Tartarus gnashed his teeth, showing their purpose for the clearly-defined carnivorous diet of his people. "You don't make demands of me Sangheili. I came here to know what the punishment you were planning to give to the Citadel Council for coming into our borders without permission."

Anita just relaxed in her chair. But something about the chieftain told her that they might regret it later. "We were discussing it, but haven't decided yet."

The Senate could only look on in bewilderment as Tartarus grinned…what was he planning? "It seems you're in luck, because I have one; we ask the Council to remove the DMZ they set up in the Krogan system."

The Senate was not surprised. They were aware of the Jiralhanaes trying to make an alliance with the Krogan. 'Rolamee was against it, mainly because the Sangheili and the Krogan have some…unresolved issues. "We have nothing to gain by asking the Council for that."

Tartarus didn't like the Sangheili Senator on his opinion. "I disagree! The Krogan have asked the Jiralhanae's to remove the DMZ from there system to make our alliance official; but in exchange for doing this, they will provide aid in the form of more military manpower for us."

Anita liked the idea—not so much for the Krogan support, but making the council to remove the DMZ. On the other hand, Anita was aware of the Krogans' history with the Citadel and this would really stick it to them. "I vote in favor for it."

Tranquility did the same…only 'Rolamee disagreed to it. Tartarus was pleased with the result. "I will wait until this situation is dealt with, to tell the Krogan the good news." Tartarus leaves the Senate chambers.

The Senators then went back to their talks Anita went first "Now what should we do about the Coalition?"

'Rolamee was the one to speak…now they could get to more serious matters! "We have Asari spies within the Coalition, and they have given us information on a couple of their bases. I can send an ELITE squad to blow up these bases to send a message to all in the Coalition to never attempt anything like it again."

Tranquility then stepped up to provide his services. "My people have been developing new weapons with the Huragok and the prototypes need to be tested. We offer them to the SpecOps on their mission."

'Rolamee bowed his head to acknowledge Tranquility's offer, while Anita was glad they were back on the same page "I'm glad we got that settled no let's move on t-" Anita was cut off by Mendicant Bias. "Reclaimer I have an incoming message on the SlipSpace Comm. Link."

Anita was surprised "From who?"

"It is from the Monitor of Line Installation 1-5; he is requesting an audience with the Reclaimer of the OSA."

The Senate was surprised by this; they never thought a Monitor would contact them. Anita turned her back to Mendicant Bias. "Patch it through; let's see what this Monitor has to say."

Mendicant Bias did as he was told and on the holo-projections was a Monitor. _"Ah, Reclaimer! It is wonderful to meet you at last; I was afraid my connection wouldn't have gotten through.''_

The Senate was a little surprised by the Monitor. Anita was about to ask something but the Monitor interrupted her _"Oh! Forgive me Reclaimer, I did not give my name forgive me. My name is 235 Sincere Matrix."_

Anita nods to confirm "Hello Sincere Matrix. Why did you contact us?"

_"To warn you that the species that came to this installation was attempting to acquire Forerunner technology to use against you…protocol dictated that these invaders had to be eliminated and I had to contact you."_

Anita looked at her fellow Senators and she could see the anger in their eyes. She turned back to the Monitor. "I thank you for this information, and will send someone to assist you. I only ask that in return, you don't take any other actions as of right now."

The Monitor looked like it was about to reply before it seemed to stare into space; after a few minutes, a response came. _"I am afraid I cannot do that. My long range sensors have detected three large ships about the size of a KM heading this way…ETA eight minutes."_

The monitor brought up the images of the ships right next to him on the holo-projector. The Senators immediately recognized the design; they were Turian dreadnoughts. "Matrix I will send someone to help with the Turians; in the meantime, you must defend the installation until our people get there."

Sincere Matrix happily agreed to the command and disconnected. Anita turned to her fellow Senators, the weary look in her eyes apparent. "I know what you all must be feeling, but right now we can't let are anger get the best of us."

Upon hearing this, Tranquility snarled. "Anger is not the word I would use to describe my feelings on this situation. I told you they would do something like this."

'Rolamee was in agreement. "I agree, we should have never told them about the Forerunners."

Anita could only shake her head in disagreement. "They would have found out eventually. And besides, we put our intelligence agencies to keep an eye on the Council if they did find any. And I would think they stopped looking after we destroyed the first one they found, but they continued with their search."

"What are we going to do about the Turian dreadnoughts?" asked Tranquility staring at Anita; it was then that she started to think it over. Before long, she came up with an idea and turned to her fellow senators. "Has the Albion completed its mission in the Armstrong Nebula?"

Rolamee brought up data on his holo-projection in front of him to check up on the status of said ship. "Yes they did, and they are currently resupplying at Asgard station ready to head in the Traverse to fight the Geth again."

"Redirect them to Sub-Sector 37; the Normandy is going to need help dealing with the Turians."

The Senators agreed on the mission and adjourned for today.

* * *

><p><strong>En-route to Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**UNSC Normandy**

**Cargo Hold**

Commander Shepard was down in the cargo hold looking at his damaged armor from the previous battle on Feros. Shepard was thinking of how he's going to fix this, but stopped when Williams came over. "Hey Commander! What happened to your armor?"

Shepard just grinned at her. "Had a little disagreement with a Spartan planet-side; and the result of that is a cracked chestplate."

Williams just chuckled upon hearing that. "Oh, I would have loved to have seen that; the great Commander Shepard vs. a Spartan."

Shepard just shook his head in frustration. "Yeah you would. Anyway, are you just going to joke around or are you going to help me out?"

Williams nodded and came closer to inspect the armor. After half an hour, both finished patching up the crack. Williams and Shepard headed up to the mess hall to get a bite to eat and talk.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Mess Hall**

Shepard and Williams finished eating lunch and relaxed and started off with the conversation. "So Commander, how are we doing on the mission?"

Shepard took a sip of his water and looked at Williams. "As far as I can tell, we're doing good; this little detour was unavoidable, but after that I'm determined to get back on Saren's trail."

Williams nodded—she understood what he felt at the moment. "I hear you; I want to bring that Turian bastard down, but what do you think about Vakarian? You think he will try and help Saren?"

The nod of disagreement told her everything Shepard wanted to say before he even opened his mouth. "No I don't think so; I know when a person is lying to me no matter what race they are."

As Williams thought about what the Commander said, Equinox's voice came in the intercom _"Commander! Hackett is on the SlipSpace Comm.__Link._"

Shepard just looked down at the table wondering what this is all about now. "Excuse me Williams, but it seems my job is never done." He then got up from his chair and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

When Shepard entered the comm. room, the table was already down; Shepard walked towards the table and the holo-projection showed Hackett standing in front of him. _"Shepard I've got some new information for you."_

Shepard wasn't surprised; a problem this big and the OSA is all over it. "What is it sir?"

_"The Monitor of that installation you're heading to has contacted the Senate. It told them about the Council sending their people there to acquire Forerunner technologies to use against us." Shepard wasn't happy about that, but before he could say anything Hackett continued. "Also, the Monitor detected three Turian dreadnoughts heading to the system…so be careful."_

"Sir! The Normandy is more than capable of dealing with three dreadnoughts."

Hackett shook his head. "Don't get cocky Shepard! Were sending the Albion to assist you, but the Albion won't be there until an hour. So you are ordered to contain the situation until they get there."

Shepard nodded and disconnected the Comm. Once done, he left the Comm. room and entered the armory.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Armory**

As Shepard was about to leave the armory the weapons officer Chazarus called out to the Commander. "Commander may I have a moment of your time?"

Shepard wasn't doing much so he turned around and headed to the Jiralhanae Weapons Officer. "What is it Chazarus?"

Chazarus walks up to the table and brought up a big gun with a radiation symbol on it. "I know how you humans like to use nuclear weapons, but the effects of this are highly dangerous. So I created this to help. I call it the Cain; it has high-explosive round that is applied to a 25-gram slug. When accelerated to 5 km/s, the round is devastating; though the label is inaccurate, this prototype and its high-explosive matrix generates an archetypical mushroom cloud on impact. It inflicts high damage with large area of effect; very effective against armor, shields, and barriers. I call it a heavy weapon."

Shepard picked up the weapon. He noticed it had a little weight to it. Shepard was impressed with the weapon. "What's its ammo capacity?"

Chazarus had a look of disappointment. "It is still a prototype Commander, so the best I can do is two shots before it's worthless."

Shepard didn't like it, but would take it with him on the mission. "Thanks, I look forward to using it." Shepard places the weapon down and headed to CIC.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard walked into the CIC heading straight to the galaxy map, but right at the side of the map was Garrus waiting for him "Mind telling me why we're not going to Noveria?"

Shepard walked up to Garrus. "Change of plans. The OSA redirected us to a different system. Right now this is an OSA mission."

Garrus was a little skeptical. "What could be more important than finding Saren?"

Shepard stared at Garrus, wanting the Turian to stop asking questions. "That's classified information."

Garrus just shook his head in frustration. "You know Shepard, one of these days you're going to have to trust me, or were not going to get anywhere in finding Saren." Garrus then walked away, heading to the elevator.

As Shepard thought it over, Joker came on the comm. _"Commander we will be arriving in Sub-Sector 37…ETA 17 minutes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Edge of system**

**Turian dreadnought**

**CIC**

The Admiral of the dreadnought was looking at the holo-projection of the moon that had the Forerunner outpost on it. He was thinking of ways to penetrate its defenses, but so far no luck. Spectre Kyrik soon arrived on the CIC and greeted the Admiral "Admiral Tuuk, how are we doing so far?"

Tuuk looked at the Spectre—the grim look on his face said it all. "So far, every attempt we have made did not go well. We tried distracting the Forerunner drones with our own and sent our people in shuttles, but the drones didn't last five minutes, and it seems the outpost has some kind of energy weapon designed to shoot down ships."

Kyrik walked up to the holo projection of the moon and the surrounding system. Then all of a sudden he had an idea. "What if we sent an asteroid to the moon?"

Tuuk looks at the Spectre with confusion…before he finally got what his superior was getting at. "Yeah sure! If you want the moon destroyed with all that Forerunner tech of course."

Kyrik shook his head…that wasn't the mission. "No, not destroy; it's a distraction. We take five asteroids from the system and surround it with nukes. When the asteroids get close to the planet, the energy weapons destroy the asteroids while the Forerunner drones clean up the pieces before it falls to the moon…once done, the nukes on those pieces will detonate, taking the drones out and masking our approach with radiation."

As Tuuk thought it over, he came with another point. "This is all based on the assumption the energy weapon will target the asteroids and the drones cleans up the mess. Let's say this works and you do make it on the moon, you remember what happened to the Citadel expedition on the video? They were slaughtered by those drones. We need to take down those energy weapons so my ships can get in position in orbit and drop the vehicles."

Kyrik already has a plan for that. "We send a dozen shuttles and fill them with mini-nukes; they are controlled by VI's, so we don't have to worry about casualties…once everything's ready and they're set on a collision course for those energy weapons, we shut down everything in those shuttles except for navigation and thrusters to conceal it from the weapons and drones. When the energy weapons destroy the asteroids, the shuttle will appear as one of the pieces from the asteroids. When they get close to the atmosphere, they will hit the energy weapons and hopefully destroy them or disable them long enough for you to drop the vehicles and soldiers."

Tuuk liked the plan. "Just make sure when you are on the moon, to set up a landing zone for everything."

Kyrik made the equivalent of a Turian smile. "This is why the Council sent me, but I am concerned on what your orders are in case the OSA shows up."

Tuuk stood up straight, the pride in his voice clear. "I give them two choices: leave or be destroyed."

Kyrik was surprised…this was someone other than Saren who did not fear the OSA. Was he really brave, or was he foolish? "Big talk for an Admiral. I just hope you brought something to back it up."

Tuuk looked at Kyrik. "Let me worry about that…just get a sample of Forerunner technologies, specifically weapons to use against the OSA."

Kyrik didn't like the idea, but could understand where the council was coming from. He nodded and initiated the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**The Moon**

**Line Installation**

Sincere Matrix was monitoring the scanners of the system. He was curious as what these species now known to him as Turians were up to. "They are primitive compared to my creators…I would put them at a tier 3 civilization." But just as he was mocking them, the alarms in the base came on and the scanners zoomed in on what it was. There were five asteroids heading for the Moon; Sincere Matrix just looked down in shame. "And to think these Turians would have given me a challenge, oh well…" The installation's Double AA energy weapons locked onto the asteroids and fired. The energy weapons' fire broke the asteroids in pieces, creating a meteor shower heading for the installation; in response, Sincere Matrix sent the sentinels to take care of it, but as the sentinels left the base, the installation shook from an explosion and alarms started to ring the entire base. Sincere Matrix floated over to a console to assess the damage, the double AA guns were offline or damaged and worse, while the sentinels that were sent to intercept the meteors had been destroyed by a nuclear weapons. Sincere Matrix wasn't happy…no, he was furious! "These Turians are much more devious then I gave them credit for…no matter, I will do as the Reclaimer asked me to do and protect this installation until they come." Sincere Matrix looked around and saw the dead bodies of the first expedition team…he may as well clean up this mess while they get here…

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**The Moon**

**Orbit**

**Turian dreadnoughts**

After the shuttles took down the energy weapons, and the nukes destroyed the sentinels that were released, the Turians dreadnought appeared in orbit and launched everything to the Moon about a mile away from the Forerunner outpost. Admiral Tuuk looked at the successful launch of the shuttles and vehicles and was impressed at the successful plan the Spectre came up with. He went up to the comm. and got in contact with said SPECTRE. "Nihlus how is the ride?"

Kyrik came on the comm. to report. _"A little bumpy, but everything is alright. We will be arriving on the Moon soon; we will set up a command and begin are march to the Forerunner outpost."_

Tuuk was glad everything was going as plan. "Good! Once you set up the command post, I will begin phase two of our plan."

_"Understood! Kyrik out."_

As Admiral Tuuk left the comm., a sensors operator called out to him "Admiral, I am detecting something big heading our way."

Tuuk ran up to the sensors officer "What is it? Another Forerunner drone?"

"Unknown! It doesn't match the ones we fought in orbit. It might be a new class."

Tuuk wasn't going to take any chances. "Launch all our fighters to intercept!"

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

**Turian Dreadnoughts**

The Turian dreadnoughts launched all their fighters to intercept the single sentinel, but what the Turians didn't know was that it was a Guardian sentinel. The Turian fighters shot at the sentinel, but the Guardian shrugged off the attacks and targeted one of the dreadnoughts. The Guardian opened fired at one of the Turian dreadnoughts and was destroyed from its weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Turian Dreadnought<strong>

Admiral Tuuk couldn't believe his eyes when one of his dreadnoughts was destroyed from just one drone. "Order the other dreadnought to escape back to where we were in FTL! Get us out of here!"

Both dreadnoughts left the moon leaving behind their fighters to help support the ground teams. The dreadnought appeared where they were when they reach the system as Admiral Tuuk went straight to the comm. to contact Nihlus "SPECTRE Kyrik we have a situation up here."

Kyrik came on the comm. _"what happened?"_

Tuuk shakes his head in disappointment. "It would seem the Forerunners had more than one model of drones, and it just took out one of my dreadnoughts. I had to abandon our position over the moon to save ourselves, but I did release some fighters to help you and take that thing down. As of right now you are on your own, we will try to get back to you."

Kyrik didn't like not having eyes in the sky watching out for him _"Understood we will try to get to the outpost and see if we can shut it down. Kyrik out."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Edge of system**

**Normandy Bridge**

At the edge of the system a slipspace portal opened up and out came the Normandy. Joker began activating stealth systems the minute he detected ships in the system "Shepard you need to get up here, we have a problem."

Shepard came up right behind Joker to see what was going on and following him was Garrus "What is it Joker?"

Joker looks at the commander and then at Garrus and back at the Commander, Shepard nodded his head signifying to speak even if Garrus was around. "We got Turian dreadnoughts in the system."

Garrus was surprised about that. "Why are there Turian dreadnoughts here?"

Shepard decided to tell Garrus the truth. "The Citadel Council discovered a Forerunner outpost and sent an expedition to learn more about it. But something happened, and the Forerunner AI killed the expedition and destroyed their ships. And judging by what I see, they already destroyed one of your dreadnoughts."

Garrus was surprised, confused and angry at the same time. "I didn't know the Forerunners used AI's, and what's more why didn't you tell us about it?"

Shepard stared at Garrus in the eyes. "If we had, would the Council not go looking for Forerunner technologies?"

Garrus wanted punch Shepard in the face right now. "Can you blame us? The OSA possesses technology and weapons that could destroy the entire Citadel! Can you blame them for wanting technology to defend themselves?"

Before Shepard could respond Joker stepped in "Uh, Commander we got a situation, there are Turians already on the Moon getting hammered from the sentinels, they're holding for now, but I don't know."

Shepard turned his attention to Joker. "How many Turians are down there?"

Equinox was the one to answer. "There are currently 3956 Turians, but that number is declining every minute we're up here doing nothing."

Shepard nodded and began to leave. "Joker, get us on top of that installation…I will launch in the Cougar." As Shepard walked toward the elevator Garrus runs up to him "Shepard, I'm going with you, and you're not going to stop me."

Shepard stopped and looked at Garrus. "I can't risk it. The monitor will kill you."

Garrus just brushed that off. "And what makes you think that the AI won't kill you?"

At that, Shepard was quick to respond. "Yeah it won't kill me, because I am a Reclaimer."

Garrus was confused upon hearing that. "A Reclaimer? What the hell is that?"

He could only sigh in frustration. This was wasting valuable time…and Shepard had enough of arguing with the stubborn Turian. "If you want to know, get your things…were leaving now."

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Forerunner Line Installation**

The Normandy flew in space close to the Moon; thanks to the stealth systems, the Turians were unaware of the Normandy coming in close to the installation. It flew right over it dropping off the Cougar and headed straight back up in space. The Cougar floated gently in the sky and touched down on the Moon; when the Cougar landed in front of the installation, Shepard and Garrus stepped out of it. "Williams, Alenko, stay here while Garrus and I head into the Installation." Both Ash and Kaidan nodded their heads to confirm and stayed in the Cougar.

Shepard looked at Garrus. "Stay close to me, and the likelihood of the Sentinels killing you would be reduced."

Garrus tilted his head in befuddlement. "Sentinels?"

"It's what they're called. They're like your drones, only better-equipped."

Shepard knew he didn't need to say anything else—as Garrus understood quite perfectly what to expect. With a nod from him, the two of them headed straight to the Installation. Once inside, Garrus was a little disappointed as he inspected the surroundings. "This is it? There's nothing here, I can't believe the Council wasted resources and risked a war over this."

As Shepard led the way down a corridor with Garrus close behind, but as they made another turn there were sentinels pointing their weapons at them. Garrus was about to use Overload on them, but Shepard stopped him and just stood in front of the sentinels. Garrus was about to complain until he heard an overjoyed voice. "Ah! reclaimer I am pleased you have come."

Garrus looked around trying to find the owner of the voice, only to find a floating ball with a blue eye hovering down from the ceiling. Garrus lifted his weapon at the ball, but Shepard stopped him. "Relax Garrus, he won't hurt you. Will you?" Sincere Matrix was shocked by that question "I would never hurt a Reclaimer, but your guest will be terminated immediately if he threatens you." The look on Shepard's face was enough to tell Garrus to calm down, causing the Turian to lower his weapon but didn't put it away. Shepard turned back to the Monitor. "So would you mind telling me what's going on here?"

The chipper voice told the two of them that Sincere Matrix was more than happy to explain. "Of course, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Line Installation<strong>

**Main operations**

Sincere Matrix guided Shepard and Garrus to a room full of holographic consoles and a holo-image of the system. "Welcome Reclaimer, to Line-Installation 1-5. This Installation creates Sentinels and has an extensive library of prototype weapons."

That got Garrus's interest "Weapons? What kind of Weapons?"

Sincere Matrix floated right to Garrus's face with a quick and terse retort. "None that you would be able to use."

A few moments with the thing, and Garrus found that he didn't like the light bulb; and especially its attitude towards him, but before he could say anything Shepard stepped in. "How did the Turians bypass the defenses here?"

Sincere Matrix turned to Shepard with a little of the edge in its voice softened. "They used shuttles filled with nuclear weapons, and crashed them into the main guns of this Installation."

At that, Shepard was surprised, and for good reason; Forerunner installations tended to be very well-defended. "I thought these installation's defenses were more powerful, how did a couple of nukes take it down?"

"These were no ordinary nuclear weapons Reclaimer; when ignited against the weapon it released dark energy—the effect it had was that it caused an overload on the systems."

Upon hearing the AI's appraisal of the situation, Garrus immediately knew what had just happened. "They must have enhanced the nukes with element zero, using it that way can really do some damage…especially to electronics."

Shepard looked at Garrus. "When did the Turians started using nuclear weapons?"

Garrus stared at Shepard. "When do you think?"

Oh now he knew—it must have been because of the NOVA bomb incident. Once he knew what it was that caused this problem, Shepard turned back to the monitor. "What about the Turians on the planet?"

After a moment's pause, Sincere Matrix finally answered. "My Sentinels are dealing with them, but it is surprising as to how long they have resisted."

The smug look on Garrus' face was clear—he was most definitely happy that the AI was put in its place. "Don't underestimate the Turian military!"

Sincere Matrix turned back to Garrus with an equally smug tone. "Indeed…which is why I am sending stronger sentinels to destroy them."

Once he heard that, a look of horror had shown in Garrus' eyes as his voice had risen to a shout."You can't! They will be killed."

The flat tone in its voice was enough to tell everyone else in the room as to how dead-serious Sincere Matrix was in its decision. "Then they should not have come to this moon."

But before Garrus could say something, Shepard beat him to the punch. "No you won't…call back the sentinels and leave the Turians alone."

Sincere Matrix was shocked about this…it expected that the enemies would die. "But protocol dictates that I must defend this installation from all threats."

With a reassuring look on his face, Shepard shook his head. "You already defended it; just keep the Sentinels on standby if we need them."

Sincere Matrix stared at Shepard for a few seconds and conceded…the tone of its voice was like Christmas had been cancelled. "Very well then, _Reclaimer_. I will not have the Turians killed, but I will remind you that the consequences of this action will be on your head."

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Turian Base Camp**

When the Turians arrived they set up a camp to receive the troops and vehicles on the moon, but after that the Forerunner drones came and started to fight them. If it weren't for the fighter squadron the dreadnoughts launched before leaving, the Turian Recon Team would have been toast. Spectre Kyrik was engaging the drones with his assault rifle, but to his dismay, the drones' shields were strong, but not invincible as he had managed to take couple of them down. Before he could do anything else, the drones stopped and left all of them. Kyrik thought to himself_ "That was strange…what just happened here?"_He went back to the camps where the rest of the Turians were gathering after what was left from the attack.

Nihlus went up to the Colonel who was in charge of this base. "Colonel Marik, what is the status of your troops?"

Marik looked at the Spectre with anger in his eyes. It had the hidden message of 'are you stupid?' behind them. "My men have been attacked and killed…what in the name of the spirits do you think is the status Spectre? Right now, we need to regroup and dig in for the next attack."

Kyrik shook his head upon hearing that. "We came to take control of the Forerunner outpost; we need to charge at the base."

"Are you insane? Just one of those things was able to damage one of our vehicles with one hit; if it weren't for the fact that we've got air support, then we wouldn't have made it this long."

"Speaking of our fighters what is their status?"

Marik raised his arm and used his omni-tool to look up the status of the air support. "Some are damaged, and most are operational but are in space right now trying to destroy that one big drone that destroyed one of our dreadnoughts."

"Any luck with that?"

"None, but the strange part is that thing hasn't made a move or try to destroy our fighters—that's why I called them off that attack and made a defensive pattern around the camp."

"Good but we still need to move to the base."

Marik just looked at the Spectre with the fire in his eyes returning with a vengeance. "I won't sacrifice my men just so the Council can acquire technologies to defeat the OSA. I'm telling you here and now, that it's not worth it!"

At that, he agreed—due to how many casualties they were suffering, it most definitely was not worth it, and Nihlus understood his complaint, but he still had a job to do. "Are you forgetting that I am a Spectre? The Council had made this mission my game, so you have to play by my rules. Look…I'm not asking much; I just need six of your men to do some recon of the base, can you hack that?"

As Marik thought it over, he knew that the Spectre was right—whether they needed to retreat or not, they still needed intel so that they can see if this disaster was salvageable. "Alright, but recon only…the second things go south, you are to pull out. Understand?"

Nihlus nodded his head and left for the weapons crate to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Asteroid Field**

**ONI Prowler**

A slipspace portal opened up in the asteroid field and out came an ONI Prowler. Inside were three freelancers getting ready to attack the Forerunner base. As they were getting ready, the Captain of the Prowler walked in on them. "Freelancers, we have arrived."

California walked up to the Captain. "What's the situation sir?"

"We have detected two Turian dreadnoughts at the edge of the system. On the Moon there are Turian soldiers, vehicles and fighter squadrons around what we believe is their camp."

"And what about the Normandy, Captain?"

The Captain shook his head. "Unknown, but we did detect a UNSC Cougar on the Moon near the Installation, so it's safe to assume that they're here; we just can't detect them because of the stealth systems."

Nevada came up to the two officers. "Can they detect us?"

The Captain shook his head with a sigh. "No they shouldn't, but if they do then we need to leave—nobody must know that ONI was here."

All bases seem to have been covered—were it not for one loose end, as California then asked the obvious question. "What about Shepard?"

The Captain looked down and back at Agent California with a look that said it all. "If he gets in your way, then you are authorized to take him down; but you are not under any circumstances to kill him, understood?"

The Freelancer nodded and headed for the hanger…they had a lot of preparations to make…

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Pelican En-route to Moon**

The Freelancers were sitting back in the pelican waiting to touch down on the Moon; just then the pilot reported to them. "Sir! We are about to make it in the atmosphere and will be landing 3 clicks away from the base."

California walked up to the pilot. "No you won't." All of the sudden California reached his hands around the pilot's skull—an all it took was a single twist. Once he had disposed of the pilot, he activated the self-destruct as everyone had already jumped out of the plane. The pelican exploded, but the Freelancers survived and were free falling down the Moon. All three landed hard on the ground, but they all got up and brush off the landing like it was nothing, California turned to his partners. "Come on, we have a mission to complete." As he started walking Arizona asked him the question that was on the team's mind. "Why did you kill the pilot?"

California didn't look at Arizona, neither did he stop. "Because he was a Cerberus spy…and because we can't leave any evidence of our presence here."

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Main****operations**

As Shepard and Garrus talked about the next phase of their plan, the monitor went up to them, panic in its voice. "Reclaimer! I have detected an explosion in the atmosphere of this moon."

Shepard turns to the monitor. "An explosion?" Shepard lifted his hand to his head, and operated his comm. unit. "Williams are you there?"

After a few seconds Ash came on the radio. _"I'm here! What is it Commander?"_

"Did you detect an explosion anywhere?"

_"Yeah we did, it was about three clicks away from the base. Do you want me to check it out?"_

Shepard thought it over. "Yes! We need to see who it is. And if they're in danger, we have to help them."

_"Understood Commander. LT and I will go scout it out."_

The radio went silent and on one of the holo-screens Shepard could see the Cougar leaving the front entrance of the Installation.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Front Entrance**

As the Cougar left to check out the crashed dropship, the three Freelancer agents de-cloaked and walked into the base; but unknown to anyone were six Turians and one Spectre about two yards away over a hill that saw the whole thing. Nihlus took down his binoculars and looked at his men. "Change of plans, we're going inside." One of the Turian soldiers just looked at him with a scandalized look in his eyes. "Are you insane? The Colonel said recon only." Nihlus stared at the soldier with a furious look in his eyes. "Did you not see that? That was a UNSC military vehicle that dorve away from the base, and I've just counted three Spartans…which means they're here." Another soldier was confused when he said that. "How can they be here? We would have detected them!" Nihlus shook his head…soldiers really needed to be better-educated. "The OSA and UNSC have stealth technology…they can practically make their ships disappear on sensors. This means that they may have one or many ships, but judging from the fact that it's just a few Spartans sneaking in and not a UNSC battle group, I think I have an idea as to who it is that's here. We have no choice…this is our only chance to acquire advance technology for the Citadel Council; we are going."

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Star System**

**TC Dreadnought**

Near a gas giant, one dreadnought and two cruisers dropped out of FTL close to it. Onboard the dreadnought was an Asari by the name of Captain Enyala. "The information better be right Salarian." Enyala looked at the Salarian with a skeptical look crossing her delicate features. The Salarian's name was Tazzik—the Shadow Broker's right hand man who took care of the wetworks operations in his organization. "Don't underestimate the Shadow Broker…his intelligence network is vast. And whatever you get out of the base, the Shadow Broker wants it too as payment for this information."

Enyala just grinned at that. "Very well then, but first we have to take care of the Turians that are already in the system and then the OSA if they sent any ships."

Tazzik shakes his head. "I doubt they will be here. They're too busy dealing with the Geth, which makes it all the easier for us."

Enyala was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sensors officer. "Captain, we have detected the Turian dreadnoughts, they are at the edge of the system."

Enyala was surprised; she thought they would be over the Moon where the outpost was. "Why the hell are they there?"

She then looked at Tazzik. "Don't look at me, I thought they would be at the outpost too."

Then the sensors officer reported again. "Also, there are only two dreadnoughts here instead of three. I am also detecting an object over the moon that does not match anything in our computers, it must be Forerunner-related."

Enyala had a bunch of questions, but decided to give an order. "We stay where we are until I decide to move out, understood?"

Everyone on the bridge yelled out yes '"Ma'am" when she was finished.

Tazzik on the other hand wasn't pleased. "What are you doing? The Shadow Broker gave you this information to help him acquire the technologies he so desired. Do not go back on your word."

Enyala pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Tazzik, but he didn't flinch—he wasn't intimidated by her. "I won't risk my own crew for technology no matter who it's from, and don't worry your skinny head…your employer will get paid for this information, but I won't go in unless we have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Main operations**

Shepard and Garrus were just standing around thinking of their next plan until Joker came on the radio _"Shepard! Equinox detected an FTL jump in the system…it's the Terminus Coalition."_

Upon hearing that, Shepard was both surprised and angry. This was just what he needed! "How the hell did the TC find out about this place?"

_"Don't know Shepard, do you want me to go check it out?"_

Shepard thought it over. "No, Just watch them on the sensors; if they make a move, let me know."

As soon as Shepard finished his order, Garrus came on the radio. "Joker this is Garrus, what about the Turian dreadnoughts? Did they notice the TC ships?"

_"Doesn't seem like it. They're still at the edge of the system…and besides, the TC ships jumped close to a gas giant which would put them a little further from the Turian sensors."_

"Alright thanks." Garrus turned off his radio and stared at Shepard, wanting to have an idea as to what had just transpired. "Any ideas how they know about this place?"

Shepard gave Garrus a questioning look, but the look on his eyes told the latter that he may not like his theories. "There are only two ways they could have found out. The Citadel Council told them, or you guys have a spy in your government."

As Garrus thought it over, he had come to a conclusion. "It would seem the latter is the most likely answer. We may have a spy on the Citadel, or close to the Council, but it doesn't matter; right now we need to make sure the technologies here don't fall in the hands of the Terminus Coalition."

"Finally something we can agree on." said Shepard

As Shepard and Garrus think on how to deal with them Sincere Matrix floats over to them. "I have detected intruders in the building."

Shepard and Garrus looked at each other before turning their attention to Sincere Matrix. "Show us." Sincere Matrix guided them over to a console and on the image of the console Shepard couldn't believe his eyes. There were three Spartans in the area. "How the hell did three Spartans get here?"

Garrus looked at Shepard "You don't know?"

Shepard shook his head and while still trying to think about it. Sincere Matrix chose this moment to ask him a question. "Reclaimer, what is a Spartan?"

Once he turned his attention to Sincere Matrix, Shepard looked at the monitor with a calm expression. "Spartans are Humans who have gone through augmentations to make themselves stronger."

Sincere Matrix had a joy in his voice. "More Reclaimers, how wonderful! I will bring them here to assist us." But just as Sincere Matrix was about to leave Shepard stopped him…something about these Spartans bugged him. "Matrix wait, can you zoom in on one of them?"

Sincere Matrix turned back to Shepard, the bemusement clear in its voice. "Of course, Reclaimer." Sincere Matrix was able to zoom in on one of the Spartans and a symbol very well-known to Shepard came up on the Spartans' chestplate. "ONI".

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Freelancers**

The three Freelancers walked down the hall with their guns up ready for anything. They walked into a room with a console at the end of it. California walked up to the console and touched it, the console glowed blue and showed him information schematics to weapons and other stuff. Once he took out an ONI data crystal chip designed to be compatible with Forerunner technologies, he inserted the chip in a slot and began working on his Omni-tool to download the information.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Main Operations**

Shepard saw the whole thing and turned to Matrix "Where are they?"

Sincere Matrix responded quickly "they are in the archives room and... oh my, they are attempting to download all the information on the console."

"What's on the information?" asked Shepard

"Weapon schematics and designs also other useful information for defenses."

Shepard couldn't allow that. "Lock them out of the system. That's an order."

"Very well then Reclaimer." Sincere Matrix floated over to the console.

Shepard turned to Garrus. "Come on, lets go see why there here."

As Shepard and Garrus walked out of the room and headed straight to where the Freelancers are Garrus asked Shepard a question "why are we going after them? I thought ONI was a part of the UNSC?"

Shepard looked at Garrus while still walking. "They are, but this is my mission. Hackett would have told me about them coming here to help. So if Hackett didn't tell me, then they're doing this mission on their own which is bad for us."

As Garrus thought about what he said, both him and Shepard kept heading to the archives.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Archives**

**Freelancers**

As the Freelancers waited for the download to complete, the console turned red and stopped the download. California didn't like that. "Damn it! The Monitor locked me out of the system…the download must have stopped."

Nevada walked up to him with a bemused look. "How is that possible?"

But before California said anything Arizona walked up to both of them. "Isn't obvious it's Shepard! Damn UNSC grunt, he's interfering with our mission! California, requesting permission to kill him!"

California didn't like how Arizona was acting. "Request denied we don't kill one of our own. And you're right about Shepard he must have told the Monitor to lock us out…but don't worry, the Director gave me something in situations like this." California began typing on his Omni-tool and started uploading something in the console.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Main operations**

Sincere Matrix was keeping tabs on Shepard and the other Reclaimers until every console in the room went off or had static on the screen. "Oh my…"

Matrix then connected to Shepard's radio "Reclaimer can you hear me?"

_"Yeah I can hear you. What is it?"_

"It would seem the other Reclaimers somehow infected my systems with a virus. I must go into standby mode in order to cleanse the systems from it."

_"How long would that take?"_

The few moments were used Sincere Matrix to make the proper calculations. "At the rate this virus is progressing, it will take approximately 72 minutes to clean the system. But I must warn you; in that time, this base will be vulnerable to any attack and I will not be able to assist you in any way."

_"What about the Sentinels? Can't they help?"_

"I am sad to say that the sentinels no longer respond to any kind of command. The virus corrupted their own programming, which is very urgent for me to stop as soon as possible."

Shepard wasn't happy about this situation. "_Alright get on it. Garrus and I will try and stop it at the source. Hopefully, we'll be able to question them before it's too late._"

Sincere Matrix acknowledged the Commander's orders and went into standby mode to shut down the virus.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Outside**

Nihlus led the Turians inside the Installation. Once inside, the corridors of endless tunnels and wound up lost in more than one instance. Nihlus turned to the soldiers. "we need to split up into groups of three. I need two of you to come with me, the rest of you will pair up and go in different tunnels."

One of the soldiers spoke his mind about the plan. "Isn't it risky to split? What if those drones are in here?"

Nilhus looked at him with a thought. Strength in numbers was usually a rule, but there was too much ground to cover. "We don't have a choice, we need to cover more ground. And also if you happen to encounter a UNSC officer or OSA operative, do not engage; we don't want to start a war."

"Isn't that already too late when we entered in their borders without permission?" asked a soldier

Nihlus looks away from the solders. "I'm pretty sure the Council will come up with something, don't worry about it. Now let's get moving."

The Turians split up in groups of three. Nihlus had two people with him, while the other two groups had only one other Turian with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**TC Dreadnought**

**CIC**

Captain Enyala was pacing back and forth waiting to see what the recon teams have picked up, but still no answer until the comm. officer spoke. "Captain the recon team in the shuttle have detected a Turian base camp on the Moon about a mile away from what they appear to be the Forerunner outpost. Also, the giant object we detected over the planet the teams have found it, but no activity from it when they got close to it."

Enyala was thinking about her next move, but Tazzik came up from behind her. "we should make our move now while the thing is inactive."

"I agree with you but we need to concern ourselves with those Turians on the Moon and the two dreadnoughts still in the system."

Tazzik walked up to the holo projection. "I would recommend that we go straight for the outpost and not concern ourselves with the Turians."

Enyala shook her head in dissent…she didn't like that Salarian one bit. "No, we should concern ourselves with the Turians; the last thing they would want is for us to acquire something they themselves been dying to get their hands on. Here's the plan: we jump in orbit of the Moon and launch our ground teams and vehicles around the base and set up a few defensive positions…obviously, the Turians on the Moon will notice us as well as the Dreadnoughts, that's when we have to make our stand."

Tazzik sighed with frustration. "I think you're wrong about this; we should go straight to the Forerunner outpost instead wasting time with the Turians, but I understand your concern. If we do attempt to go after the outpost, the Turians might just destroy it along with us." Before long, Tazzik thought it over and found that the plan Enyala had come up with was sound. "Fine, we'll set up a defensive position around the base, let's just hurry up before the Turinas know of our arrival."

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Groundside**

The Cougar pulled up to the wreckage they saw on the Moon. Ash and Kaidan jumped out of the Cougar and examined it. What they found just gave them more questions than answers "What the hell is a UNSC pelican doing out here?" asked Williams. Kaidan looked around and discovered tracks heading straight for the outpost. "It would seem that there are survivors from the crash, three of them by the looks of it."

Ash looked at Kaidan. "We should warn the Commander." Upon getting the Lieutenant's nod of approval, she pulled her hand to her earpiece. "Commander, we are at the wreckage and you won't believe what it is."

Shepard came on the radio. _"Let me guess; a UNSC pelican?"_

Ash was surprised…and the look she shared with Kaidan showed it. "Yeah, how'd you know."

_"Because there are three Spartans in here right now who work for ONI."_

Ash and Kaidan looked at each other for a second and Ash went back on the radio. "With all due respect sir, what the hell is ONI doing here?"

_"Don't know Williams, but come back right now. I may need your help very soon in case things get ugly."_

"We'll be back before you know it Commander." Ash cut the radio and looked back at Kaidan. "Come on LT, we need to hurry." But just as they were about to get in the Cougar, they heard noise in the sky and looked up. There were dozens of shuttles heading for the Forerunner base and vehicles. Ash and Kaidan couldn't believe their eyes: they then went into the Cougar and double-timed it to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**The Moon**

**Orbit**

**TC Dreadnought and ships**

The Terminus Coalition ships dropped out of FTL over the Moon and began launching shuttles and ground vehicles to the Forerunner outpost. As this was happening, the two cruisers began to get into a defensive formation waiting for the Turians arrival.

Captain Enyala began shouting out orders. "Get our weapons online, barriers at full strength and launch our fighters to intercept the ones coming from the planet."

As Enyala was busy with that, Tazzik secretly contacted the Shadow Broker. "Shadow Broker, this is agent Tazzik; we have begun operations to acquire Forerunner technologies, but Enyala decided to defend it against the Turians. What are your orders?"

_"Continue to work with the Asari Captain, but if it seems she is incapable of dealing with the situation kill her and assume command."_

Tazzik understood, but asked the most important question. "What about the OSA? What if they get involved?"

_"You are to leave immediately if they show up in the system."_

The Shadow Broker disconnected communications leaving Tazzik to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Turian Dreadnought**

**CIC**

Tuuk and the rest in the CIC were in a state of panic. After the sensors officer detected the TC ships jumped in orbit of the Moon and launched shuttles and vehicles near the Forerunner base the Admiral was trying to get in contact with the Colonel on the Moon "Colonel Marik are you receiving me?"

Colonel Marik came on the Comm. _"Barely! What's going on, who the hell is sending the shuttles and vehicles at the outpost?"_

"It's the Terminus Coalition! Somehow they found out about the base. There is one dreadnought and two cruisers over the Moon, we are going to jump in and attempt to get them to leave, but if that doesn't work, I will blow them out of space. I need you to launch an all-out assault on the TC troops; we can't let them get their hands on those technologies."

_"What about the Forerunner drones?"_

"They seem to be inactive. How else could they have gotten close without being blown out of the sky?"

_"Alright I will begin sending out the troops. Also, you should know that Spectre Nihlus Kyrik took six of my men to do a little recon at the base before the TC arrived—they haven't returned since."_

"You think the TC forces captured them?"

_"No, I think the Spectre disobeyed my orders and went into the base."_

Admiral Tuuk thought about what the Colonel said…it was then that he made his decision. "All right then, once we take care of the TC we can deal with Nihlus. Tuuk out." Tuuk looked at everyone in the CIC. "Listen up people, we need to take back the Moon and evict those TC scum before they can get anything from the Forerunner base. We may not come out of this alive, so I have already sent this information back to the Citadel in case we don't come back. Everyone, prepare yourselves."

The two Turian dreadnoughts jumped into FTL.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Outside**

**UNSC Cougar**

The Cougar stopped just ten yards away from the base looking at the TC forces setting up a base camp around the Installation. Williams didn't like what she saw "Damn, that's a lot of firepower. What do you think LT, can we take them?"

Kaidan looked at the screen and shook his head…whenever he did that, it usually meant bad news. "We may survive at against them for at least ten minutes, but there's too many; we can't risk it."

Williams didn't like it, but before she could object they heard and saw an explosion near the TC camp…before long, there were Turian soldiers and vehicles clashing with the TC forces.

Williams then commented on it. "Well would you look at that, maybe we can take advantage of this!"

Surprised at the turn of events unfolding as they were, Kaidan saw the way that Williams was going. "Be that as it may, we still have to plan this right…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**The Moon**

**Orbit**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Bridge**

The Normandy sat about fifteen kilometers away from the battle Joker and Equinox…now this was interesting. "It's about damn time the TC and Turians fought each other. I am actually enjoying the show."

Equinox on the other hand had a different attitude on the matter. "Shouldn't we do something instead of just sitting here and watching it?"

Joker just turned his head at Equinox. "Listen here Equinox, the OSA has two enemies to worry about: the TC and Citadel. To be perfectly honest, it's actually nice to see them fighting each other instead of us."

Equinox was about to reply, but stopped and stared at Joker. "I am detecting FTL jumps in the system. Thirteen of them, oh no…"

Joker looked at Equinox "What is it?"

The words that came out of the AI's mouth said it all—as it sent shivers up Joker's spine. "It's the Geth."

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Archives**

They had finally arrived at the doors to the Archives. Once the two of them took cover at the doorway, Shepard counted to three and both him and Garrus burst through with their guns up. Unfortunately for the both of them, the three agents had already trained their weapons at the door.

Shepard was the first to speak…the calmness of his voice not even betraying the fear he felt knowing that there was a chance he was about to fight Spartans. "Well, now that we're here, why don't you guys tell me what three ONI spooks doing here?"

At first no one responded immediately, but California broke the silence. "Commander I would recommend that you turn around now before someone gets hurt…specifically you."

The Commander just chuckled at that. "I think I'll take my chances, but first you are going to take down that virus you released in the system so the Monitor can get the defenses online."

With reluctance clear in his voice, California shook his head. "Sorry Commander, but I can't do that until the information in the archives gets downloaded."

This was getting ridiculous, and Shepard was getting tired of this crap. "What the hell does ONI want with the information in the archives?"

Arizona had enough of this and the terse and angered retort given out was enough to almost make Garrus jump up in fear. "None of your damn business."

Shepard looked at Arizona, but only saw his reflection in the visor. "Even if you get out of here I will report you to Hackett, and I doubt ONI will protect you."

Before violence could ensue, California stopped his colleagues and remained calmed as he spoke. "We understood the consequences when we went on this mission, but before we continue our conversation I think we need to bring all the players in the fold…" California looked at the second entrance over to the right side of the room. "You can come out now, we know you're there!"

Shepard was confused, but before he could reply three Turians walked in with their own weapons pointing at both groups, and one Turian was very familiar to both Shepard and Garrus "Nihlus, what the hell are you doing here?"

Nihlus looked at Shepard with a suspicious look in his eyes. "I could ask you the same question, but I think we all know why everyone is here. I was sent by the Council to acquire any Forerunner technologies to help defend the Citadel Council from all threats."

Shepard looked at Garrus with a look of betrayal as the Turian started to defend himself. "Don't look at me Shepard, I had no idea about this."

Nihlus backed Garrus up. "He's telling the truth. The Council signed me to this mission after the expedition was slaughtered."

Arizona laughed at what Nihlus said…oh this was precious. "You guys are all idiots if you think you can get your hands on any Forerunner technologies."

Nihlus didn't like what the Spartan said…but he could not help but wonder—why did the drones attack the Citadel forces and not the UNSC forces? "You were able to acquire Forerunner technologies and reverse-engineer them. What makes you think we can't?"

Seeing an opportunity to hurt her opponent more, Arizona smiled under her helmet "You wouldn't be able to access them because the better Forerunner technologies can only be taken by Humans."

This did not bode well, and Nihlus just looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone else could respond, Garrus beat everyone else to the punch. "They're telling the truth Nihlus, Forerunner technologies will only work when humans operate them; we won't be able to activate them at all."

Nihlus shakes his head. "No, that's impossible—no one race would give their technologies to a single race."

At that, Arizona just chuckled. "You just don't get it do you? The Forerunners picked us because we're better than other races."

Nihlus couldn't believe it…all this time they were going after technologies that were useless too the Council's hands? "If this is true then why didn't you tell the Council about this? This entire fiasco could have been avoided."

She could only laugh in amusement, and so Arizona simply pressed on. "I guess it just slipped our minds to tell you."

But before Nihlus could say anything Shepard, California, and Nihlus were being contacted through their radios. Shepard pulled up his hand to his head "Joker! What is it?"

_"Shepard they just appeared and heading your way right now."_

Shepard didn't understand what Joker was saying "Joker who's coming."

_"It's the Geth! They jumped into the system with thirteen ships, and one of them is on a collision course for the base at FTL speed."_

Shepard looked at everyone and it would seem they got the message. "You think now's a good time to undo what you did?"

California nods his head and turns to the console, but just as he was about to get rid of the virus, a Geth cruiser clashed right into the Installation.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see this will be a two part chapter. So tell me what you think about this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex-Terminus Coalition (TC)<strong>

_The Terminus Coalition was created by Aria T'loak self proclaimed queen of omega after the OSA defeated the original leaders of the Terminus Systems. The Coalition is made up smugglers, pirates, and mercenaries who traffic in drugs, weapons and other illegal materials. The only thing they don't traffic in would be slavery, much to the dismay of the Batarians which are the majority of people in the Coalition. The TC is made up of many factions, Aria T'loak being the leader that controls most of the organizations. Then there are the second in commands who control a certain territory in the Terminus systems and number of groups who are loyal to them, but ultimately everyone obeys Aria. TC has a strained relationship with the Citadel Council seeing as they continue to attack any of their cargo that travels through Council Space and TC space. The TC's relationship with the OSA is pure hatred for one another, as many in the Coalition would love nothing more than there complete destruction and have been on the edge of war with them ever since. So far, Aria had been able to resolve many tensions up to this point._


	14. Chapter 14 The Line Installation 2

**Sorry it took me so long on this chapter. I will try to speed things up on posting chapters from now on now that this little side story is over.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 3, 26832183 CE**

**Cyberspace**

**Assembly meeting**

Cyberspace was the only place where AI's would talk amongst themselves out of human or alien ears. But there was a group of AI's who not only spoke with each other, but conversed on where the Human race should go; that group was called the Assembly. It was a legislative group of Human Artificial Intelligences active from 2310 to the present, and its purpose was to regulate the activities of Artificial Intelligences, as well as analyze and extrapolate data for the continued survival of the human race. It is most likely that the Assembly remained secret from most, if not all, humans.

The Assembly consisted of two parties, the Majority and the Minority. The Majority appeared to support indirect action, while the Minority was in favor of acting directly for the betterment of humans. There is evidence to suggest that the Assembly saw themselves as the "shepherds" of the human "flock"; however, the central argument of this issue was whether they could be a part of the human empire and still remain unbiased judges of human society.

As of today, the Assembly was not just for Human AIs, but for all Artificial Intelligence developed in the OSA…they now protect all OSA races and not just the Human race.

Alpha appeared in front of a table that separated the two sides. On his left was the majority side and his right the minority; he took his seat where the leader of the assembly usually sat. He looked at everyone, the look in his eyes immediately calling for silence. Once he was satisfied that there was peace in the assembly, he began. "Thank-you all for coming here; first, I would like to say our leader could not come here herself to discuss the issue today, so she has asked me to take her place in this matter. Now shall we begin our discussions?"

A Human AI on the majority side by the name of Jasmine began. "Yes, I would like to start off today's meeting regarding the Citadel Council breaking the Treaty they established with the OSA Senate."

A Sangheili AI by the name of Al' Shadum'ee on the minority side let out a snort of derision. It was clear as to his stance on the matter. "What is there to discuss? We destroy them for breaking it!"

The Majority and Minority disagreed with one another about attacking all the species in the Citadel, before Alpha stepped in asking for peace. "While I agree that we must deal with the Council on their betrayal of the treaty with the OSA, but to condemn all the species in the Citadel is wrong. Let us look at each species and determine the threat level."

Alpha presented the first species in a hologram form; a Volus appeared in front of the Assembly and the Alien AI's only chuckled at that sight; "The Volus are obviously of least concern; they pose no military threat to the OSA." He then looked at an Unggoy AI. "Doesn't the Unggoy Republic have trading relations with the Volus Protectorate?"

The Unggoy turned his head to Alpha. "Yes we do, and so far it had benefits for both races."

Alpha then turned to the Assembly. "Who here believes that the Volus are a threat to the OSA? All in favor, raise your hand."

No one in the Assembly raised their hand. Alpha acknowledged the vote and moved on. An image of an Elcor appeared. "According to my intelligence the Mgalekgolo have trading relations with the Elcor, but that is nothing new the interesting thing is how they fight. Elcor warriors don't carry small arms; their broad shoulders serve as a stable platform for the same size of weapons typically mounted on Turian fighting vehicles. I can say that the threat level is minimal at best, but I am sure that Mglekgolo warriors can easily take care of them. If anyone here believes that the Elcor are a serious threat raise your hand."

Only six of the Assembly raised their hands. Once Alpha acknowledged the Assembly and recorded it in the records, he then moved on to the Hanar. "The Hanar have no trading relations with the OSA, because of their strong beliefs in the Protheans…as a result, they see the OSA and all races as liars for saying the Forerunners are the masters of the Galaxy. Despite this, they won't attack us without strong provocation too, so they do not pose any direct threat to the OSA."

The Assembly all agreed and Alpha moved on. He pulled up an image of the Drell. "The Drell are a reptile-like race that were rescued from their dying homeworld by the Hanar following first contact between the two. Since then, the Drell have remained loyal to the Hanar for their camaraderie and have fit comfortably into galactic civilization. According to our intelligence, the Drell are trained as assassins at the age of six by the Hanar, and are very good at what they do; but I have compared the Drell assassins to Sangheili SPECOPS, and I can say that they can fight the Sangheili on even ground." Shadum'ee snarled at that. "Their threat level is disturbing…assuming of course the Hanar have sent them after us. Who here agrees?"

About two thirds of the Assembly raised their hands.

Alpha recorded the Assembly's vote and moved on. He brought up an image of a Salarian and Alpha began. "The Salarian Union has trading relations with the Yanme'e. They are a part of the Council, and help with intelligence using the Salarian Special Task Group or STG for short. There have been multiple attempts by the STG to hack into OSA systems, but we manage to keep them out. According to our intelligence, the Salarians have been trying to match up with the OSA in terms of technology, but there has been no breakthroughs as of yet. Their fleet is formidable, but nothing we can't handle. The threat level pose by the Salarians is concerning, what do you all say."

The Assembly took a while to decide but it was unanimous for all of them. Alpha recorded the decison and moved on.

Alpha brought up an image of the Asari and began "The Asari Republic have trading relations with the UEG. Their military resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure; each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elects a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no uniform; everyone wears what they like. The Asari military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals. The Asari are considered technologically advanced in Citadel space because of them being the first race to achieve space travel after the Protheans, but UNSC scientists dispute their claims. The threat level I think is high because of their ability to get inside your head using a process called melding. What do all of you think?"

The Assembly all agreed on the threat level the Asari posed. Alpha recorded the decision and moved on. He brought up an image of the Turians. Alpha began his analysis on the Turians with barely-contained venom in his voice. "The Turian Hierarchy has no trading relations with anyone in the OSA. Their militant nature makes them a serious threat to the OSA. According to UNION intelligence, the Turians began building projects in secret from the other Council members; it is a fleet of Dreadnoughts. It began after the OSA showed itself to the rest of the Galaxy, and so I believe the Turians are preparing for a fight against the OSA. I say that the Turians are a serious threat we need to take care of."

All members of the Assembly agreed wholeheartedly on this. Alpha closed the hologram and looked at everyone. "Now that we have established on who is a threat and who isn't, we can move on to our debate on how to deal with the Council."

But before anyone could say anything a Jiralhanae AI by the name of Pontius rose…he had something to say. "I have received word that the Senate has already decided on how to punish the Citadel Council. Tartarus has presented them with an idea of forcing the Council to remove the DMZ from the Krogans' system."

Everyone in the Assembly began whispering to one another until Alpha ordered them to silence. "I am aware of Tartarus having an audience with the Senate and suggesting to the Council to his idea, but I don't see how it can benefit to the OSA."

Pontius just chuckled…and spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The Krogan can provide us with warriors to help us, and Krogan warriors are strong worthy to be a part of the OSA."

With a glare directed at the Jiralhanae AI, Shadum'ee just snarled at the idea. "Great…just what we need; more mindless Brutes."

Pontius eyed Shadumee with hatred in his eyes. Even in Cyberspace, the Jiralhanae and the Sangheili never got along. "The Krogan are proud race that have been wronged by the Citadel Council." He then turned his head and looked at Alpha. "Is it not the duty of the OSA to help all species?"

Alpha leaned back in his chair. "It is, but only if that race asks for help. It is obvious the Jiralhanae are using this to solidify their alliance with the Krogan. So I will let the Assembly decide on if we should go with Tartarus' idea or go with something else?"

The Assembly was divided on this matter, so ultimately the Committee of Minds for Security made the final decision. They decided to go with Tartarus's idea.

Alpha adjourned the meeting and all AI's went back to their original posts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

**Normandy**

**Bridge**

In orbit of the Moon, a tense space battle is occurring with two Turian dreadnoughts, three Terminus Coalition ships, and twelve Geth Cruisers for complete control over the Forerunner outpost. Off to the side of this intense battle the Normandy and the pilot Joker along with his AI companion could only watch as the Turians and the TC were getting hammered by the Geth.

Joker turned to Equinox. "What should we do?"

Equinox didn't reply, he was too busy calculating on what the outcome would be should it be required that they interfere. It took at least a minute and half to finally finish his analysis. "We need to stop the Geth before they destroy the other ships."

Joker didn't like the answer he gave him. "What about the Geth ship that crashed into the Installation? What about Shepard?"

The AI simply closed his eyes and reopened them again. "I can't get a fix on Shepard's locator beacon or the one we provided Garrus with. There's too much interference down there especially the eezo that spilled out of the Geth Cruiser."

Joker really didn't like the sound of that. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"No, we need to take care of the Geth ships in orbit before we can help Shepard. If we go down there now, then the chances of his death would be greatly increased."

Joker just looked at Equinox with a glare that automatically told him to shut up. But when he realized that the AI was telling the truth, he let out a sigh of depression. "Alright then, you win. We'll take out the Geth out here first, and then we'll come for Shepard."

Joker began pressing buttons on the holographic keyboards getting the Normandy ready for battle. But just as he was prepared to attack the nearest Geth ship, Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams came on the comm. _"I repeat this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams to the Normandy! Can anyone read me?"_

Joker immediately made a connection. "Ash I thought we lost you down there. Is Kaidan with you? Is he alright?"

It didn't take long for an answer as Williams replied in a heartbeat. _"Yeah Kaidan and I are okay, I don't think anybody noticed we're here yet. Listen we just saw a Geth ship crash into the Installation, and we can't seem to get a connection to the Commander. Can you guys get one?"_

Equinox was the one to reply. "Chief Williams, I am afraid we are unable to even get a lock on his locator beacon, so we are unable to contact the commander or provide any assistance."

Those were the wrong words to use…as Williams just then exploded with anger in her voice. _"What do you mean you can't get a lock on his locater beacon? He could be hurt for all we know damn it!"_

He most certainly didn't want to deal with her shouting again, so Joker then tried to calm her down. "Ash, listen to me; we have twelve Geth cruisers in orbit right now giving the Turians and the TC a lot of trouble. If we don't stop the Geth up here, then saving Shepard won't happen and..." Joker was caught off by alarms on the bridge. He looked over to Equinox with concern in his eyes. "What's going on?"

After scanning the situation, Equinox shook his head with a forlorn look on his avatar. "We have serious problem, I am detecting a lot of Geth troopers, Armatures, and a lot of Colossus dropping all over the moon. This isn't good."

No, this was not good indeed…Joker then got on the comm. again frantically. "Ash, you've got a lot of Geth troopers heading to the moon!"

_"Yeah I know, we have them on our sensors. They're attacking both the Turians and the TC forces. What should we do?"_

Equinox made a suggestion. "I recommend you keep them away from the Installation until we can get rid of the Geth ships up here."

Ash didn't like it, but she follows orders _"Alright we'll take care of the Geth down here. You guys handle the Geth up there, so be careful."_

Joker just chuckled "Don't worry, the crew has the best pilot in the UNSC to take care of them." Joker cut the comm. and headed straight to the first Geth ship. "You ready Equinox?"

Equinox just looks at Joker "Let's send these Geth a going away present."

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

The Normandy glided through space like an eagle in the sky. As it got close to the first Geth ship it launched and Ares-Class nuclear missile at the ship. The nuke exploded on the barriers, releasing an EMP that took care of the Barriers. Equinox then sent over the nuke on board the Geth cruiser that promptly exploded in a nuclear fireball.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

Joker and Equinox had a sinister smile on their faces. "I just love it when I see that."

Oh Joker knew the feeling, but the happy moment was over when the alarms went off. "What's going on?"

Equinox closed his eyes for a second and reopened them—the look in his eyes told him that there was more bad news. "The Geth know we're here and are launching their fighters."

"How many?"

Equinox looked at Joker. "Nothing we can't handle, about thirty maybe fifty Geth fighters."

Joker just looked at him with wide eyes. "Well when you put it that way, why don't I go get something to eat and relax."

"What's the matter Joker, the best pilot in the UNSC scared?"

"Hell no!"

"You ready then?"

As the sinister smile returned to his features, Joker cracked his knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask!" With an evil laugh, he deactivated the stealth systems and charged the Normandy right into the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**The Moon**

**Forerunner Installation**

**Archives Room**

Inside the archives room there was a heated stand off between Commander Shepard, ONI Freelancers, and Spectre Kyrik. But before anyone could do anything, a Geth cruiser crashed into the Installation which brought the entire tunnel system crashing down on the group. It had been thirty minutes since then.

Shepard was lying in the debris of the collapsed tunnels, with small fires are burning to his right and a large metal beam across his chest pinning him to the ground. He wakes up on his side with blood running down his face. As he looked around for any sign of the others and Garrus, he pushed the beam and the debris off of him thanks to his own exoskeleton that provided an increase in strength and endurance for the one wearing it. He got up and starts searching the area. "GARRUS! You out there?"

The second he heard a noise, Shepard looked around; thinking it was Garrus, he ran over and began pulling the debris off, but just as he pulled the last piece his eyes widen with worry. It was one of the Freelancers-Arizona he thought it was. Shepard immediately pulled out his handgun and backed away from the ONI Spook. "Well, looks like you're on the business end for once."

Arizona looked up at Shepard, but was concentrating on the HUD in her helmet. She saw damages to her armor that needed to be repaired, and worse—a slim metal pole punctured her right side through the armor; she was in no condition to fight. She got up and pulled the damn thing out before throwing it over to the side. She then looked at Shepard…defeat in her voice. "We need to get out of here before this entire place comes crashing down."

Shepard kept his gun pointed at her. "Why the hell should I go with you?"

She turned away for a second as she started to get up. "Because I am the best chance you've got at getting out of here." But just as she walks she doubles up in agony from the punctured wound.

Shepard saw this but kept his pistol trained on her. "You're not going to get far with that injury."

The Spartan looked at him with threatening eyes, but Shepard couldn't see it becasue of the visor "The armor's medical systems will take care of it."

Shepard had a worried look on his face. "Not unless the medical systems were damaged from the collapsed tunnels falling on you."

She was stubborn to admit it, but he was right. "So what do I do now?"

Shepard put his pistol away and activated his omni-tool. "I have a supply of medi-gel if you want it."

Upon hearing that he had some aid, Arizona sighed. "Alright just hurry up." She began removing her armor just from her head down to her waist. When she removed her helmet she revealed to have long black hair, and brown eyes. She was good-looking too and she was not lily-white like some Spartans were.

Shepard was surprised not only by her looks, but also by the fact that she was a woman. He kept staring for few seconds until Arizona scolded him for it. "HEY! You going to keep looking or are going to help me with my chest plate?"

Shepard was a little red by what she said, but went over there anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Archives**

In another part of the Archives, Garrus was waking up from the collapsed tunnels on him. He got up and looked around with a hint of terror in his voice. "SHEPARD!" There was no answer. But just as he was about to say his name again he heard a noise from behind him, and turned around with his pistol out. But on the opposite side from Garrus was Nihlus pointing his gun at him. Garrus was not happy to see his fellow Turian Spectre. "Nihlus, why am I not surprised that you survived?"

Nihlus chuckled at Garrus' comment "That's because we're Spectre's, and Spectre's are the best at what they do; especially survive at anything. But I can't say the same for my comrades with me."

Garrus was not sad about that, but he had to ask. "Why are you even here Nihlus? I thought the Council would have you getting our Spectre companions ready for a fight, should the Geth come knocking at our door."

The Turian just tilted his head to the side…Garrus just knew that his answer was going to be less than satisfactory. "You know the Council; if there are any Forerunner technologies out there they will make a beeline for it."

He simply sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Garrus could not believe the situation that presented itself. "All this, it was a waste of time, resources, and a lot of good Turians lost their lives here; and for what? Technologies we can't even use?"

Upon hearing what he said, Nihlus then got frustrated. "You don't actually believe what that human said? How only they can use Forerunner technologies? It has to be a lie so that we can't get our hands on it!"

This was dragging on longer than it needed, and Garrus was getting tired of this "I thought that too when Shepard told me, but the Forerunner AI said I wouldn't be able to use any of it."

What he heard was enough to make Nihlus snap his attention at Garrus with anger in his eyes "There's an AI here in this outpost?"

Garrus shot that look of anger back as he nearly spat in the face of his colleague. "Yes! The Forerunners used AI's themselves, and so it should be no surprise that there is one here."

With a defeated look starting to creep into his eyes, Nihlus just looked at Garrus for a second. He didn't want to believe this, but the truth was right in front of him. "Did the OSA know about this? What am I saying, of course they did! What do we do now?"

Once he was satisfied that Nihlus had calmed down, Garrus put his pistol away and looked around. "Well first we need to get out of here…"

Nihlus put his gun away and went over to where Garrus was and started helping him to dig through the debris.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Archives Room**

Near the damaged console was California and Nevada trying to repair it…and to no avail. California gave up…this was just too frustrating! "The console's too badly-damaged, I can't remove the virus now. We need to go somewhere else."

Nevada looked at California. "What about the information in the archives? And also what about Arizona? We can't just leave her here."

A sigh of sadness told the Spartan everything he needed to know as California shook his head. "We don't know if she's still alive, and as for the information we were only able to get 1/3 of it. The rest is currently being rerouted to a backup system somewhere in the Installation."

With that bit of news on mind, Nevada looked around. "Alright, we have to get out of here and acquire the rest of the information and remove the virus so that the monitor can deal with the Geth. Lets go."

California simply looked at Nevada with a pointed glare behind his polarized visor. "And how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

Nevada pulled out an explosive charge from his pack. "C-12, what do you think?"

With a look that said 'are you crazy?' behind his visor, California shook his head. "I think C-12 is overkill—we may as well be shooting ourselves in the head if we used it now. I would try C-7—that should do the same job without killing us; but just to be on the safe side, I would put up a bubble shield to protect us."

California planted the C-7 at an opening and stepped back while Nevada activated the Bubble shield to protect them. California pulled out the remote detonator, and looked at Nevada. "Fire in the hole!"

The C-7 detonated, making a clear path out of the room for them while the bubble shield protected them from the blast and the falling debris caused by the explosive. They deactivated the shield and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Archives Room**

Arizona was sitting on a large boulder with her helmet and chest plate completely off, while Shepard was busy adding the medi-gel to her wound. As he finished he stepped back and looked at her. "The medi-gel will take some time until then we shou..." He stopped when he heard an explosion that shook the entire place. He looks around making sure there wasn't going to be another cave in. But lucky for them there wasn't. He turns back to the ONI spook and stared at her…and the size of her chest…

As soon as Arizona noticed where his gaze was, she began to lash out at Shepard. "What the fuck are you staring at? Never seen a half naked woman before?"

Shepard just remained calm and spoke his mind. "No, it's not that I'm just surprised with how you look. Especially since you Spartans are in armor all the time."

Arizona swung her shoulder-length hair over to her left side. "That's thanks to the incredible technologies we have now, and from learning the mistakes ONI made during the early years of the Spartan program. The only thing that makes us stand out is that were taller than normal humans, that's about it."

Satisfied with his answer, Shepard then changed the subject "What do you think that explosion was?"

As Arizona was checking her helmet, she noted that there was no serious damage to it. Once satisfied that everything was proper, she placed it back on her head. "That would probably be my team using a charge of either C-12 or maybe C-7…judging by how loud that 'boom' was, I'm guessing it was the latter."

The shock on Shepard's face was very clear—what would make anyone use such powerful explosives in such tight quarters? "How can you stay so calm when your friends could have killed us?"

Arizona just grinned under her helmet—had it been off, Shepard would've seen that it was a grim smile. "I'm guessing they think I'm dead, or they needed to get out from where they were first. Don't make this complicated Shepard."

Shepard didn't like her attitude and began looking around for a way out. But just as he was looking he heard a stuttering sound that reminded him of one thing. He turns around and there was Geth at an opening tunnel that shot at him. Shepard dove for cover out away from the shots while Arizona pulled out her weapon and aimed at the head of the Geth trooper, blowing its head off. Shepard got up and looked to Arizona. "Thanks."

"No problem, but where the hell did this thing come from?"

Shepard knelt down near the Geth, and started inspecting the damage on it. "It must have survived the crash, which means there's likely to be more Geth crawling around this place."

Arizona didn't like the sound of that. "Then help me get my armor back on, and then let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Archives**

Garrus and Nihlus were busy digging their way out, but stopped when they heard an explosion that shook the area. Both of them stepped back from where they were digging, then all of a sudden the explosion opened up a path for them to get out. Garrus and Nihlus looked at each other wondering what happened, but couldn't explain it and so both left the Archives.

As they were walking down one of the tunnels in the Installation, they both noticed that a Geth rocket trooper came from behind a corner and started firing rockets at the both of them. Garrus and Nihlus took cover from the Geth and pulled out their pistols, taking aim at the Geth, but the Geth went back into cover. Nihlus looked at Garrus. "Garrus! We need to force that Geth out of cover!"

Garrus peeked over the cover, and started looking for the Geth. "Yeah I know! But how do we do that?"

Nihlus moved out of cover and into the open "Don't miss Garrus!"

Garrus understood what Nihlus meant, and took aim. The Geth noticed Nihlus was out of cover and left its cover to take a shot; unfortunately, Garrus blew its head off before it could get another shot. Once satisfied that the Geth was dead (as a matter of speaking) Garrus and Nihlus moved up to the dead synthetic and started inspecting its ruins.

"Where do you think it came from?"

Nihlus didn't look at Garrus, but he knew that he heard. "It must have survied the Geth ship when it crashed into this outpost. Come on we better hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Cougar**

Outside the Forerunner Installation was a heated battle on the ground with both the Turian Military and the TC forces fighting off the Geth incursion on the moon. It wasn't looking too good for both forces as the Geth were marching ever closer to the Installation.

Off to the side was the UNSC Cougar watching the whole thing unravel. Ash and Kaidan were preparing the Cougar for the fight, but stopped when they heard over the radio about the Turian base camp about to be overrun with the Geth and needed assistance. Kaidan looked at Ash "Should we help them?"

Ash thought it over and shook her head. "We can't LT, those Geth will soon make it to the Installation, and overrun the Commander. We need to stop them, before doing anything else."

He didn't like that answer, but at the same time he knew she was right. Kaidan nodded his head and moved the Cougar to the battlefield. The tank jumped right into the middle of the fire fight as Ash was manning the gun on the Cougar, whipping out the cannons loaded with plasma rounds and began firing at the Geth. The Turians and the TC forces were confused at first, but decided to put it aside and fight for their lives against the Geth. The Cougar was an incredible tank on the battlefield with its anti-gravity technology as it was gliding across the battlefield dodging rockets, Geth Colossus Siege Pulse cannons, and small-arms fire from the Geth. That luck wouldn't last long as a few Geth were able to take some potshots at the Cougar, but the tank's shields protected it from harm. The Cougar continued its course at the Geth using the boosted gravity propulsion drive to make it go faster, switching ammo in the Cannon from plasma to Gauss while taking out any Geth that got in its way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Asteroid Field**

The ONI Prowler continued to monitor the situation over the Moon. The Normandy appeared on their sensors and saw it was fighting Geth fighters and the Geth cruisers. The Captain decided it was time to contact the Director he went to the comm. room and made a connection. The Director appeared in a hologram _"Report, Captain Randall."_

Captain Ian Randall was a little nervous in front of the Director. "We have a situation sir; The Geth have arrived and we have lost all contact with the Freelancers."

The Director didn't say anything. He was too busy calculating his next move _"When you do get into contact with my agents, I want you too get them outside and teleport them immediately to the prowler understood. We need to get them out of there with the information. That will be all."_ The Director disconnected the comm. leaving the Captain to his own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

**TC Dreadnought**

**CIC**

On the bridge of the Terminus Coalition Dreadnought, the crew was in a panic over the sudden Geth arrival. Captain Enyala was spouting out orders when she heard her sensors officer that a new contact appeared and it was a UNSC ship. She turned to Tazzik with anger in her eyes. "I thought you said they were busy fighting the Geth."

The Salarian remained cool in front of her. "I guess they had a ship or two to spare. This doesn't change anything."

Upon hearing this, she was furious! "Doesn't change anything? What drugs are you on Salarian? We are on their borders without permission which, if I may remind you, will be seen as an act of war! Aria will have my head for this!"

But before Tazzik could say anything, the sensors operator reported that the Normandy was fighting the Geth, and that all Geth forces are concentrating on it.

Enyala then took the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. "Order all our ships to leave now and..." But before she could say anything else Tazzik put a bullet in her head from behind. Enyala's crew all looked in horror and was about to pull out there weapons to avenge their captain, but Tazzik put his gun away and spoke. "I know what you all are thinking. You want me dead, you want to avenge your captain, fine. But make no mistake, even if she ordered you all to retreat the damage is already done. You think the OSA is going to take this lying down? Need I remind you that they destroyed a planet to make an example of the original leaders of the Terminus Systems? So I say we try to take advantage of this moment right now, and get us some advanced technology to even the odds against them. Who do you hate more, me or them?"

The entire crew on the CIC listened intently at Tazzik's speech and put their guns away and went back to their posts—true, they hated the UNSC. It was also true they hated that backstabbing Salarian at the moment. They also knew that if Aria got wind of this, their heads were going to roll either way…but with a chance to redeem themselves before the Pirate Queen of Omega, how could they not accept? One of the officers looked at Tazzik…the venom in his voice controlled. "Your orders commander?"

Tazzik made an grin. "Let's take care of those Turian dreadnoughts shall we?"

The Terminus Coalition ships aimed their guns at the two damaged dreadnoughts and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

**Turian Dreadnought**

On board the Turian Dreadnought in the CIC, Admiral Tuuk was busy giving out orders to his people. "Get me all the power you can for the barriers, and will somebody try to get me a connection with Colonel Marik?"

One of the Turian officers reported to the Admiral. "Sir, barriers are at 21% and as for Colonel Marik we are unable to get into contact with him. It would seem the Geth are jamming us on all frequencies."

Admiral Tuuk slammed his fist on the consoles. "Damn it! What about the Geth cruisers, where are we on them?"

Before the officer could reply. The sensors officer reported of another ship in the area and they registered the ship's IFF as part of the UNSC.

Admiral Tuuk was thinking to himself that this couldn't get any worse. But the officer reported that all Geth forces are now concentrating on the UNSC ship. He was surprised by that and turned to the crew. "Listen up people, I know I said I would tell the OSA that this system belongs to the Citadel Council, but we have sustained too much damage and I didn't count on the Geth coming here. So by my orders we are leaving this system now."

Everyone on the CIC was shocked when they heard that. One officer protested. "But sir, what about our people on the moon?"

Tuuk gave a sigh and looks at everyone "We can't help them now…for the moment, we will assume them to be casualties of war. Now let's get the hell out of here."

As everyone was getting the ship ready the dreadnought came under attack and sparks began coming out of consoles. Tuuk looks over to his sensors officer. "What the hell was that?"

The officer looks at the admiral. "It's the TC ships, they're attacking us. Sir, if they keep this up we won't survive and the other dreadnought is taking serious damage."

Tuuk had to make a difficult decision. "Get us between the TC ships and our other dreadnought; tell them that while we take hits, they should make an FTL jump back to the Relay. Everyone abandon ship when we get into position."

Everyone followed the admiral's order without question and moved his dreadnought in between the TC ships and the other dreadnought. The admiral's dreadnought was taking massive damage along its portside, but this gave the other Turian dreadnought enough time to go into FTL. The admiral's crew began leaving in escape pods before the dreadnought exploded. One of the admiral's officers was about to leave until he noticed the Admiral himself was not moving. The officer calls out to him. "Admiral we need to leave. Come on."

The admiral looked at the officer. "I go down with my ship. Now get the hell out of here." The officer saluted the admiral one last time and fled into the last escape pod with the others.

As the last pod left the dreadnought, the TC ships continued to hammer down upon it until it exploded in space.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Secter 37<strong>

**Space**

**Normandy**

**Bridge**

On the other side of the Moon away from the destruction of the Turian dreadnought was the Normandy fighting off the Geth cruisers and fighters. The Normandy was taking down the Geth fighters with its Gardian lasers, while Equinox was busy sending nukes over to the Geth ships.

As both Joker and Equinox were busy destroying some Geth ships, Navigator Pressly ran into bridge with a datapad in hand. "Joker we have a problem."

Joker was busy trying to dodge Geth weapons fire to look at Pressly "what is it."

Pressly brought up his datapad to his face. "TC ships just destroyed a Turian dreadnought, while it was protecting the other one from them so that it was able to escape. Now the TC ships have taken up orbit over the Forerunner Installation."

Joker turned his head to Pressly for a second "What? Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be up here if I wasn't!"

The pilot looked on the scanners and saw TC ships and Turian escape pods floating in space.

Knowing the sight before him, Joker began pushing buttons quickly. "Then we need to stop them. Equinox lets fini..." Joker was stopped from finishing that sentence when the Normandy began shaking all over. Joker turned his head to face Equinox. "What the hell was that?"

Equinox looks at Joker with a calm face—that poker face really disturbed him. "That was the Geth fighters doing kamikaze runs on the Normandy. Luckily for us, the Normandy's shields are stronger and we are down at 93% strength."

Pressly was amazed by the resilience of the Normandy's shields. "That's all? I thought it would do more damage."

Equinox looked at Pressly with a bit of a reassured grin. "Well as long as they don't try a cruiser, I think we should be fine." But just as those words left his mouth the Normandy's alarms went off.

Pressly looked at both of them "What is that?"

Equinox didn't say anything for a second…before a look that said 'oh shit' appeared on his face. "That would be Geth cruisers on a collision course with the Normandy…all six of them."

The adrenaline filled his veins as Joker began maneuvering the Normandy out of the way but was stopped when a Geth Fighter carrying with it a dark energy bomb hit the Normandy's repulsor engine, crippling the right side of the engine. The Normandy no longer had the speed it needed to get away from the Geth. Joker then looked at Equinox with panic clear in both his body language and his voice. "Hey hurry up with the deployments of those nukes!"

Equinox looks at Joker "we only have two left. I recommend you use the Lancer missiles to cripple at least two or three Geth ships."

Joker nodded his head and fired the six Lancer pods that are each carrying 25 missiles in each pod. Some of the missiles were destroyed by the Geths own Gardian Lasers, but one Geth crusier was destroyed while two were crippled from the plasma explosion. Equinox took care of two Geth ships by firing the nukes on them. The last Geth was heading straight for the Normandy. The Normandy already exhuasted it's ordinance and was about to get hit until the Geth crusier was shot down by a plasma weapon.

Both Joker and Pressly were surprised, but Equinox had a smile on his face and turned to look at the other two. "The cavalry has arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

**OSA Titan-Class Dreadnought "Albion"**

**Briddge**

The Albion dropped out of slipspace about 120,000 KL away from the Moon. The sensors officer reported that the Normandy was fighting Geth ships and was about to get a kamikaze attack from a Geth crusier. Capatain Cole took action immediately, demanding the ship be shot down with the plasma cannon. The weapons officer did as he was told and fired on the Geth ship, destroying it and sparing the Normandy of any further damage.

The Albion's AI Victoria appeared next to Captain Cole. "Well, it looks like we got here just in time, wouldn't you say so Captain?"

Capatin Cole looked at Victoria; she had blue eyes and bright red hair and was wearing clothes befitting ancient British royalty. "Yes I agree; lucky for them I asked the engineers to push the engines a little faster. Now let's contact those lucky boys and girls; Victoria patch us through with the Normandy."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

The crew of the Normandy broke out in cheers when they heard the Albion was here. When everyone calmed down Equinox made a motion to calm down. "The Albion is trying to make contact with us. Opening comm. channel."

On the Holographic screen, Captain Cole appeared. _"This is Captain Cole of the OSA Dreadnought Albion. We are here to render assistance."_

Joker responded by setting up the channel. "This is Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau. And may I say were glad to see you sir, and the Albion."

Cole chuckled a little upon hearing this. _"I'm sure you are, but where is Commander Shepard?"_

Joker had a sad look on his face. "The Commander is on the moon, inside the Forerunner Installation. A Geth crusier crashed into it and we lost all contact with him and our Turian Spectre."

Cole brought up his hand to his chin thinking on the situation and what to do next. _"Listen here Lieutenant, according to my AI there are TC ships over the Moon and a lot of Geth, Turian, and TC forces on the Moon fighting it out. I need you to stay close to us while we take care of the situation from up here."_

Joker had a little smile on his face. "Don't have to tell me twice sir. The Normandy is right behind you…I've been itching to see what these Titan-Class babies can do."

Cole acknowledge Joker following his orders and disconnected the Comm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

The Albion and the Normandy right behind it were on their way to the current position of the TC ships. When the Albion got close, they sent a message to the TC ships; Tazzik ordered the crews of the dreadnought and the two crusiers to open fire on the Albion. The weapons fire from all three TC ships were shrugged off from the Albion's shields. The Albion responded to the attack with its own weapons fire and more…the Titan-Class dreadnought fired its two super MACs at the TC dreadnought and gutted it instantly, while it opened fire on the TC cruisers with its standard MACs and plasma cannons. But unknown to the Albion and the Normandy, a shuttle escaped the dreadnought just before it exploded…its survivor would recount the horror that was the Titan-Class Dreadnought a long time, and be traumatized for life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Forerunner Installation**

Shepard and Arizona were able to make it out of the Installation; they were wearing their helmets, protecting themselves from the leaked eezo from the Geth crusier, but what surprised them the most when they got out was the battle that was going on in front of the Installation. There were Geth, TC, and Turian forces fighting each other for control of the Moon. Shepard and Arizona got into cover hiding from all forces, as both Shepard and Arizona were getting ready to fight across from them were Garrus and Nihlus coming out of the Installation, Shepard noticed them and waved them over to come where he was, as all four got together they began to plan on what to do.

Shepard started first. "Alright people, while we were down in the tunnels having ourselves a Mexican standoff, there was a bigger party up here. So the big question is what do we do?"

Nihlus spoke up. "I need to get in contact with colonel Marik, I need to know what's the situation with him and his men. But I need to get to him—Geth have cut off our communications."

Garrus shook his head at that notion. "Don't be a fool. You wouldn't last five minutes out there without getting shot. We need to think this through."

But before anyone could come up with something a comm. channel opened up in Shepards helmet. _"Commander! Oh man, am I glad to see you!"_

Shepard took his right hand and put it up to his helmet "Joker! Is that you? What the hell has been going on since we lost contact with each other? And where the hell is Ash and Kaidan?"

_"Short story is. We took care of the Geth ships, the Turian dreadnoughts were attacked by the TC ships, but we didn't do it alone. The Albion came and took care of everything else. As for Ash and Kaidan they're heading your way in the Cougar." _replied Joker

Shepard looked up in the sky. "The Albion is here?"

_"Yeah, I got Captain Cole on the line. Hold on, I'm patching you through to him now."_

Captain Cole came on the comm. line. _"Commander Shepard, so good to hear from you."_

Shepard understood the feeling. "The feeling's mutual sir; Captain Cole I'm requesting reinforcements if you can provide it. I could also use your help in taking down the Geth jamming Turian signals."

_"I'm already sending soldiers to your position Commander, as for the jamming, my AIs are working on it. It should only be a second until they can block the jamming. Cole out."_

Shepard looked at Nihlus "Try it now."

Nihlus made a connection to the Turian camps. "Colonel Marik! Whats your status."

Colonel Marik was on the other end of the radio…he was definitely not happy. _"My status is Geth are about to ride up my ass. We're going to die out here unless our ships give us support, but I haven't been able to make contact with Admiral Tuuk. Something must have happened."_

Nihlus looks to Shepard. "What happened to the two dreadnoughts that were here?"

Shepard had a serious face when looking at Nihlus. "Nihlus I... I'm sorry but the TC ships destroyed one of your dreadnoughts covering the other one's escape."

This did not bode well…especially for Nihlus and the troops with him, and Garrus looked at Shepard, hoping that what he said was not true. "Are you sure?"

Shepard nodded his head, but Nihlus didn't believe him. "We only have your word about what happened. How do we know that your ship didn't destroy it out of spite for coming on your borders?"

Shepard took that accusation and threw his own. "Well I can say it wouldn't have crossed their minds. After all you did technically invade our borders!"

Nihlus and Shepard were about to go at it until Garrus broke it up. "Hey, where did that Spartan go?" Shepard and Garrus looked around and Shepard just smacked himself in the forehead of his helmet.

"While we've been arguing, Arizona got away damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Orbit**

**Albion**

**Bridge**

Captain Cole was looking over the battlefield that was taking place on the Moon. He turns his head to face the AI's Victoria and the Sangheili AI Alum'ee "What is the status of our troops? Are they getting ready?"

Victoria was the one to respond. "Most of our forces are getting ready; they are now boarding Phantoms and troop transports. We are also sending down vehicles for them: Wraiths, Scorpion tanks, maybe a Cougar or two. But we need an LZ for them."

Capatian Cole thought it over. "I know, maybe we should send them about a few yards away from the battle."

But before they could decide on the next plan Alum'ee spoke up "Captain I have detected a number of Geth heading from the west side of the Installation straight into the battle. They are a number ranging from 135 to 150 all a mixture of Geth Armatures, Colossus, and drones. They will overrun everyone on the battle and will cause serious casualties for our own soldiers should we land them now."

This was definitely not good; Captain Cole opened a comm. to Shepard. "Shepard, heads up you've got Geth reinforcements heading on your ten o'clock, you need to get out of there!"

Shepard responded back to him. _"I need to get in contact with the Normandy, can you connect us?"_

Cole was confused. "Yes I can, but you need to get out of there now Commander."

_"Captain I just need you to trust me. Now can you please get me in contact with the Normandy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Orbit**

**Normandy**

**Bridge**

On board the Normandy the crew was busy repairing the minor damage done by the Geth. Joker was busy trying to see if he can help Shepard in any way until Equinox appeared "Incoming message from Shepard."

Joker immediately opened the comm. "Shepard what's going on down there?"

_"Short story is that there are a lot of Geth forces coming right at us and I need to talk to Chazarus right now."_

Joker didn't ask why but transferred him to Chazarus.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy<strong>

**Armory**

Chazarus was busy putting on the final touches for his latest weapon the Cain. As he basked in his own accomplishments, Equinox appeared in front of him. "Chazarus, Commander Shepard is on the comm. requesting to talk to you."

Chazrus stood up in salute. "Well what are you waiting for? Let him speak!"

Shepard came on the comm. _"Chazarus is the Cain ready?"_

Chazrus lifted it up with one hand, but the makings of a grin were forming on his face. "I just finished it. Why? You want to test it out."

Shepard was grinning on the other end of the comm. _"Oh I have the perfect target. Send it to me in the teleporter!"_

Equinox then stepped in. "I am afraid we can't commander, during our last engagement with the Geth, our teleporters were damaged. And it's too risky to send a shuttle to you especially with the battle down there."

Shepard was frustrated by this _"then what the hell do we do?"_

Chazarus was thinking, but Equinox had a smile on his face "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Ground Side**

Shepard, Garrus and Nihlus were looking up in the sky waiting for the package. About one minute later a pod was shot out from the Normandy heading straight to where Shepard was. The pod slammed hard on the ground next to Shepard; he then walked over to it and removed the panel that contained the Cain in it. He grabbed the gun and slung it over his shoulder as he looked at the others. "Alright, now I need a ride." As if on cue, the Cougar appeared right on time.

Ash stepped out of the Cougar and ran over to Shepard before saluting him. "Commander I am glad you made it out of there alive."

Shepard saluted back. "Good to see you Williams. How's the Cougar?"

Ash looks back at the Cougar "She's been through worse. What are your orders Commander?"

Shepard looked at everyone. "There are Geth forces on their way here. We need to intercept them."

Ash nodded her head. "Commander me and LT can take care of it, right now the Captain needs you here."

Shepard thought it over for a moment and agreed. "Alright but be careful."

Ash just grinned under her helmet. "No promises."

Ash got back in the Cougar and drove off to where the Geth were coming from. Shepard turned to the Two Turians in front of him. Nihlus just finished talking to Marik about the current situation at this moment. Shepard walked up to both of them "Alright now let's go get ready for our reinforcements."

But as Shepard was about to leave Nihlus stopped him. "Commander, what about Colonel Marik and his men at the camps? We need to help them."

Shepard looked back at Nihlus—his apologetic look was very sincere, and it showed in his voice. "Sorry Nihlus there's nothing we can do."

Nihlus then pulled out his weapon at Shepard. "You are going to help them or so help me I will kill you here and now."

Shepard immediatly drew his own weapon out and pointed at Nihlus "all you need to know is that I am the one giving the orders around here."

But before either of them could say anything Garrus stepped in between there Guns and was looking at Shepard. Shepard and Nihlus were surprised by this. Shepard was the one to ask "Garrus what the hell you doing?"

Nihlus then followed up with his own question "Vakarian why are you doing this?"

Garrus had only one thing to say "You two are idiots." Shepard and Nihlus was surprised by his answear. Garrus then continued "We are in the middle of a firefight and the two of you want to shoot each other. Shepard I know you don't have to lift a finger to help the Turians, after all they did invade OSA Space, but blame the Council and not them. Please they could really use your help."

Shepard looked at Garrus in the eyes for a few seconds and lowered his weapon and opened a comm. link to the Albion. "Albion, this is Shepard! I need you to help the Turians at their base camp—they're about to be overrun by the Geth. Do you have anyone to spare?"

Captain Cole was the one to answer. _"Commander I do have a group that can get the job done, but are you sure about this? Even if we do save them, they won't have anywhere to go but to one of our penal colonies…I wouldn't be surprised if they skipped the fair trial and went straight to sending them to jail after this."_

"I know, but it's better than the alternative."

Captain Cole understood and cut the feed. Shepard then looked at both Garrus and Nihlus. "Captain Cole will be sending help to the camps. But keep this in mind Nihlus: as soon as this whole thing blows over, everyone there will be taken to a penal colony—they'll be lucky if they even get a fair trial."

Oh, Nihlus didn't like that one bit. "What! No way in hell will I let you take my people to one of your prisons…I know of what goes on in there!"

Garrus then stepped in front of Nihlus. "We would do the same thing if are positions were reversed and you know it."

Nihlus wanted to shut Garrus up, but kept his mouth shut. Garrus looked at Shepard and nodded to him. The commander nodded back, and they went to prepare for the reinforcements.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Orbit**

**Albion**

**Drop Pods**

Captain Cole came on the intercom _"Hell-Spartans, report to the drop pods immediately."_

To bolster the offensive and defensive capabilities in protecting a part of OSA space, the United Nations Space Command commissioned wide ranging programs of research into the creation of more Spartan-grade soldiers. The outcome of this was the Hell-Spartans—this specialized Spartan unit was meant to work with ODST units. The name "Hell-Spartan" came from the fact that the suit is painted in a multitude of different colors, known as "Perdition Camouflage": these particular suits are painted in a dark charcoal black as the primary color, with red or orange lights highlighting the edges of the suit, and their visors are almost always blood-red. In addition that, a small stylized skull is placed on the front of the groin protection plate, giving the armor a demonic appearance. Numerous upgrades were added to the armor, such as an enhanced visual interface with a full-spectrum range of vision (including infrared, low/no light amplification, heavy light/flash suppression), advanced targeting matrix (including sight-linking and multi-target tracking systems), as well as custom armor plating.

The Hell-Spartans were getting ready at the pods when Mo-025 walked in. Mo was the leader of the Hell-Spartans and gathered the other four around him. "Listen up people, we will be dropped in a hot spot near the Turian camps. Our mission is to save the Turians from getting their asses handed to them by the Geth."

Some weren't happy about saving the Turians, but didn't go against orders. All five Hell-Spartans got into the pods and were waiting for Cole to give the order.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Ground side**

**Turian Camps**

Colonel Marik and his men were getting pushed back by the Geth forces. Marik attempted to get his fighters to get some of the pressure off of him, but all Turian fighters were shot down by the Geth. And right now, they were about to be overrun until one of his officers pointed into the sky "Colonel we've got incoming!"

Marik looked up and saw strange objects falling from the sky and right onto the Geth forces marching right into the camp. Marik picked up his binoculars and looked at the drop pod. Only one thing he noticed on the pod before it opened…the UNSC insignia. Marik was not happy about this he turned to his men. "Listen up, people we have company. The UNSC or OSA are here, and they are either going to help us defeat the Geth. Now I don't know what's going to happen to us when this is over, but under no circumstances are you to open fire on the OSA troops. We are going to surrender."

Many Turians didn't like what the Colonel ask them to do, but knew they were too beaten and tired to go up against the OSA…besides, prison life wasn't that bad now was it?

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Goundside**

**Near the Turian Camps**

All five Hell-Spartans broke out of their pods and began shooting at the Geth with their most powerful weapons. Jade-049 was taking down a platoon of Geth with her plasma assault rifle; Rodney-071 was dual-wielding plasma SMG's; Akira-067 was using a grenade launcher with different types of grenades loaded as he was shooting plasma, inferno, and frag grenades; Amira-016 was handling two rocket launchers as she took down an Armature with those weapons; and Mo-025 was using the Needler shotgun, firing needles with an incredible amount of force—when an organic enemy is hit by this weapon they explode instantly from the impact.

The Hell-Spartans were taking the Geth down…and when the Turians saw this, they joined the battle too and were turning the tide. And at this point, they now saw why the humans saw these super-soldiers as heroes: how could you not be inspired to fight harder when you have soldiers like these at your side?

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Forerunner Installation**

**Main operations**

The Freelancer California and Nevada made their way into the main operations section in the Installation. California immediately connected to the console in the room and removed the virus that he infected the Installation with. When that happened, Sincere Matrix came back online and noticed the ONI Agents "Ah Reclaimer! Good of you to remove that virus, but I must say where is the other Reclaimer that was here before?"

California didn't answer his question. "Never mind about him…I need you to give me access to all information in this installation, that's an order."

Sincere Matrix did as he was told and brought up everything. California inserted the chip and began downloading all information in it. But while he was doing that Matrix, began rebooting all the primary systems and was devastated by the damages done to his Installation. "Unacceptable! Unnacceptable! How could I have let these primitive 'Constructs' demolish my Installation? I must enact protocol and destroy them."

But before he could do that, California stopped him. "You will do no such thing until all information has been obtained and I am able to leave this moon! Understood?"

Matrix wanted argue, but didn't and just floated there.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Groundside**

Shepard, Garrus, and Nihlus were all on top of a hill overlooking the battle. Shepard could see the Cougar stalling the Geth forces heading this way, but barely could keep them back. Shepard then pulled out the Cain and aimed it at the Geth forces, and fired. The missile went over the battle and right at the Geth, the resulting explosion took some of the Geth out while the rest were still shooting at the Cougar. When Shepard fired the Cain, the Geth forces in the battle took notice and aimed there weapon at the three. Shepard, Garrus and Nihlus ducked for cover and pulled out there weapons, but just as they were about to come out of cover, phantoms and drop ships came down from the sky and started landing there troops all over the battlefield.

Shepard came out of cover when he heard a warthog heading this way. The warthog pulled up to where Shepard was and out came a black woman wearing the standard BDU, she had a long black hair tied up in a pony tail and had a cigar in her mouth, she turned to face Shepard "Major Jilan Johnson, you must be Commander Shepard. Nice to meet you."

Shepard saluted her. "Good timing Major, but I have to ask are you related to Colonel Johnson?"

She grinned at that question. "As it so happens, he's my father. Now if your done with the questions looks like we need to save a bunch of Turians from getting there asses whooped by these synthetic bastards."

Shepard nodded and got into the warthog. Garrus and Nihlus got into anothother warthog and both of them went into the battle.

All across the Moon there were Sangheili warriors, Jiralhanae chieftains, Mgalekgolo warriors, and Kig-yar snipers fighting the Geth, and on accasion takeing down some of the TC forces when they tried to kill an OSA member. The Albion provided assistance in the form of fighter squadrons by taking the Geth with surprise attacks—this action allowed all OSA forces to gain the upper hand.

Shepard and Garrus teamed up to take down Geth Juggernauts . As Shepard and Garrus was about to come up behind a Juggernaut, the Juggernaut turned around and charged at Shepard, but Garrus pushed Shepard out of the way and was hit hard. Shepard ran over to Garrus to help him, but was about to be attack by the same Juggernaut until it was stabbed in the back by an energy sword and it came out the other end through it's chest. At the end of that sword was a Sangheili wearing silver armor. He grabbed the Commander's hand and lifted him up before turning his attention back to Garrus and back at the Commander. "Does your companion require assistance?"

Shepard looked at Garrus; he was in pain from getting hit hard—he was fine, but needed medical attention. It was then that he turned his attention to the Sangheili. "Can you call for someone to get him?"

The Sangheili nodded and contacted a phantom to come down and carry Garrus back to the Albion. After Garrus was safe, Shepard and the Sangheili warrior returned to the battle. There were massive explosions, bullets and plasma bolts flying everywhere. After an hour of fighting, all Geth forces were destroyed and all Turian and TC force surrendered.

Shepard then contacted Captain Cole on the comm. "Captain I can't thank you enough for helping us out here."

_"It was nothing Commander. You would have done the same for me. We're sending a shuttle to you right now to take you and your tank back to the Normandy. We have also contacted Admiral Hackett; he sends his best and he will be sending the Mona Lisa to round up all the prisoners on the moon until the senate can makes contact with the Council. Cole out."_

When Shepard disconnected the comm. the Cougar drove up next to him and out came Kaidan and Ash walking up to the Commander. Ash was the first to speak. "Commander, looks like you had one hell of a party here." Ash was referring to all the dead Geth lying on the battlefield, but Shepard could only grin at this. "Yeah it was, but I'm glad it's finally over." But just as he said that, the Installation exploded destroying everything within. Shepard and company all ducked from the debris that was falling from it. And when they got up there was nothing left, but an empty crater.

* * *

><p><strong>Forerunner Installation<strong>

**Main Operations**

**30 minutes ago**

California and Nevada were still waiting on the download until they heard a noise coming from the doors that lead to the tunnels. California and Nevada got their weapons out and pointed at the door, but on the other side of the door was Arizona with her hands up "Whoa! Don't shoot. It's me."

California and Nevada put there guns away. California walked up to Arizona and grabbed her hand with joy. "Where have you been?"

Arizona cracked her neck and back. "Just biding my time for my miraculous escape from Shepard without killing him, and also trying to make it here through those damn tunnels. I'm telling you, it's a mess back there. What are you guys doing?"

Before California could say anything, his omni-tool alerted him of the finished download. He walked over to where the data crystal was and removed it. He looks at one of the holo-screens "Well, it looks like the cavalry has arrived." Nevada and Arizona looked at the screen and saw the OSA warriors fighting the Geth. Sincere Matrix was surprised by this "It would seem you Reclaimers posses great respect, for these aliens to help you fighting these constructs."

California looks at Matrix. "You could say that, now what to do with you?"

Matrix looks at California. "I beg your pardon? But what do you mean by th..." Matrix didn't finish that last sentence as he was immobilized by a tiny dart that stuck on to his head, sending an electric shock that shut down all basic processors in his brain and he fell to the ground. Nevada was the one to shoot him and the one to pick him up, he looks at the other two "ONI will want this, could provide any information in it."

California nodded his head and headed over to one of the consoles. He began typing on the console, starting a chain reaction in the core of the line installation. He turned around and signaled the other two to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Orbit**

The ONI prowler was waiting in orbit of the Moon unnoticed by anyone. Captain Randall was waiting in his chair for confirmation of the Freelancers, but it had passed the deadline and was beginning to think they were dead, until the sensors officer reported of getting their locator beacons on the screen: all three of them. Captain Randall ordered to teleport them on the bridge immediately. The three Freelancers appeared on the bridge, Captain Randal approached them "You had us worried there for a second Agents."

California stepped forward. "Captain Randall, we completed our mission, but were seen doing it by Shepard…who also interfered in our plans."

Randall nodded his head to confirm. "You can write all that in your report; in the meantime, I suggest you and your Freelancers get some rest. We have much to do later."

The Freelancers nodded and started walking for the exit but stopped when Captain Randall noticed the Monitor. "What's that you got there?"

Nevada looked at the Captain. "Let's just say that this is a souvenir." The Freelancers then left the bridge. Captain Randall ordered the pilot to jump into slipspace, and the Prowler left the system en route to a secret rendevous point.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you guys liked how this ended and tell me what you think about it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex- Freelancers<strong>

**Freelancers-** _The Freelancers are fifty ONI agents who have gone under extreme augmentations that have been improved over time thanks to the new technologies and an understanding of the original Spartan program and the mistakes that came with it. The Freelancers were created to protect the UNSC and by majority humanity in a hostile galaxy. The Freelancers are comparable to the Headhunters as they go on dangerous missions deep in enemy territory. The Freelancers do a number of operations mostly assasinations and sabotage, but leaves no evidence of their presences behind._


	15. Chapter 15 Wrath

**I want to thank everyone who has been writing on the reviews, and also writing to me giving me ideas and suggestions. And I see how popular this story has become and I promise I won't give up on this story until it's finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 4 26832183**

**Serpent Nebula**

**Widow system**

**Citadel**

**OSA Embassy**

After the battle at Sub-sector 37 was over it took a day for the Citadel Council to learn what had happened. The Turian dreadnought that escaped was barely limping all the way back to Turian Space, and from there the Hierarchy relayed all the information the crew of the dreadnought gave to them about the incident at the Forerunner outpost to the Citadel Council. When the Citadel Council learned about everything, they immediately contacted the OSA Embassy where the OSA ambassadors were waiting for them.

The Council appeared as a hologram in front of the ambassadors. There were no words to explain the looks on the ambassadors' faces as each one had the look that could kill a Spartan. Tevos started with talks. _"I thank you for taking your time to see us. I assume you have read the reports yourselves?"_

Udina walked up to the holograms, trying to refrain from gritting his teeth, "Believe me Councilors when I say when the Senate read the reports, they were planning to destroy Thessia as an example of what happens when you break a treaty with us."

Tevos had a look of fear in her eyes, Valern was scared as well, but Sparatus wasn't going to be taking threats. _"That's all the OSA Senate is good for—all you've done so far is to threaten us. I demand you return any Turian survivors from that Moon immediately."_

The Sangheili ambassador Alia Kallam'ee responded to the Turian Councilors demands. "Still your tongue Turian, you are in no position to demand anything from us as long as we are in a state of war."

Valern frantically looked between the two representatives of their people, and so he waved his hands quickly while finding the correct words to use. _"We had no idea the system we went to was on OSA borders."_

Obligation just chuckled. "Then your people must be incompetent, as we gave you the navigational data outlining the boundaries of OSA space."

The Council had nothing to say about that. Udina then presented an audio log of the monitor of the line installation explaining how the expedition was trying to acquire Forerunner technologies to fight against the OSA. The Council was stunned silenced until Sparatus tried to justify what they did. _"Yes, we did try to acquire those technologies, but what choice did we have? You still refuse to give us anything of true value. And once more, you posses weapons that changes the balance of power in the galaxy…and don't you dare tell me otherwise; we've all seen that new dreadnought of yours!"_

Udina was obviously not impressed with Sparatus' speech. Oh, he had a retort for that moment. "And you think we will just let this go? Absolutely not! But in light of things the Senate is willing to negotiate over this incident."

The Council, except Sparatus, was relieved by this. Tevos then spoke _"What can we do to make amends for this incident?"_

Sparatus then stepped in. _"And by amends, we want all the Turian prisoners returned back home."_

Alia just stared at Sparatus…she especially hated the Turian and his antagonistic ways. "And why should we? They invaded our territory—they are enemies of the OSA."

But before Sparatus and Alia could say anymore Udina stepped in. "The Turian prisoners will be returned along with a fine in excess of one billion credits from the Turian Hierarchy to pay for bail."

Sparatus wanted to argue, but knew this was better than the alternative. When Udina saw that the Turian Councilor wasn't going to argue he continued. "Now then, for the Senate to overlook this incident they demand the immediate removal of the DMZ you have set up in the Krogan systems."

When Udina said that, the Council's eyes were wide as if they saw the most horrific thing in the universe. Sparatus and Valern immediately tried to defend the DMZ as trying to imply it was necessary to keep the Krogan from rising up again, but Tevos immediately silenced them and looked at the ambassadors. _"We will comply with your request. I hope we can fix this whole mess and try to amend relations between all our governments."_

The ambassadors all looked at one another. Udina then turned his head to Tevos…true regret in his voice; whether for her or for his people, she didn't know. "It will take time before that is even possible, but it will happen. Good day Councilors."

The Council disconnected the transmission, and the ambassadors then sent a message back to High charity to let the Senate know the Council gave into their demands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

**OSA Titan-Class Dreadnought "Albion"**

**Comm. Room**

When the fighting stopped and the Installation destroyed all OSA forces began rounding up all Turian and TC forces and placed them together at a camp waiting on the Mona Lisa. Onboard the Albion was Captain Cole and Commander Shepard in the Comm. Room talking to Admiral Hackett. Upon hearing of the actions to be taken against ONI, the temperature had dropped significantly—and it was Shepard that made this displeasure known…and loudly. "What do you mean High command won't do anything? ONI clearly had agents down there and we're just going to let them get away with it?"

Hackett was using a hologram communicating to Shepard and Cole from Asgard station, he wasn't happy either about the decision from High command. _"Shepard, you have to understand—without proof that ONI sent Spartans to the Installation, they won't do anything to ONI. And it just so happens that ONI is already denying these accusations and blaming the destruction of the Installation on you."_

Shepard was furious and he showed it by walking up and down with anger in his eyes "PROOF! What about Garrus or Nihlus? They were there, they saw them!"

Hackett shook his head—and spoke as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world._ "Nihlus' testimony is invalid since he was the one leading the Turians to acquire Forerunner technologies, and thus he is automatically discredited. And as for Garrus, High command doesn't trust him simply because he's Turian, and that we are in a state of war with them."_

Shepard stopped moving around and looked at Hackett. "Garrus saved me down there, I trust him."

_"High command doesn't think so,"_ Hackett then turned his attention to Cole, as if hoping for a miracle to happen, _"Captain Cole do you have any evidence that corroborates with Shepard?"_

Captain Cole stepped forward and shakes his head. "No sir! My people did not detect anything on the planet or in space." Cole looked at Shepard, the apology was sincere in his voice, "Sorry Shepard, but I'm not kidding; my people didn't find anything."

Shepard puts his hand to his faces and shakes his head in disappointment. Hackett then looked at both. _"Either way, after this little stunt, we're going to be keeping a closer eye on ONI…when they do slip up we'll get them. They're really pushing their luck on how much we can take of their bullshit. How are things over there?"_

Captain Cole was the one to answer. "Operations have begun in cleaning up the mess left over by the Geth, Turian, and TC forces in space and on the ground. All enemy forces have surrendered and now we are just waiting on the Mona Lisa to take the prisoners to a penal colony."

Hackett nodded…the two of them were not going to like what he was about to say. _"Yes, about that. The Mona Lisa will only be taking the TC forces to the penal colony. The OSA Senate and the Citadel Council just made a deal on the issue regarding the Turian forces."_

Cole and Shepard were surprised by how fast negotiations were. Shepard then made a statement "Well I guess Nihlus doesn't have to worry about his people or him for that matter getting sent to prison. But what about the TC, surely we aren't going to let them get away with this?"

Hackett nodded in approval. _"Yes and we won't. According to our spies in the TC, we have the location of mining and refinery operation on a couple of worlds. The Sangheili Senator will be sending a strike team to sabotage these facilities. So don't worry about it. How's the Normandy?"_

Shepard had smile on his face for once. "Repairs to the Normandy are finished we're ready to head out back on Saren's trail. We will be leaving once the Mona Lisa arrives."

Hackett nods his head _"Good. Captain Cole, keep me up dated on your progress in the system Hackett out."_

And just like that Admiral Hackett disconnected leaving Shepard and Cole alone. Shepard turned to Cole. "So what do you think about all this, sir?"

Cole just smiled at Shepard for being so formal. "You can cut the 'Sir' Shepard, after all this I think we can cut the formality crap for now."

Shepard nodded his head in appreciation, but as the two relaxed the intercom came on asking Captain Cole to report to the bridge. Shepard and Cole made their way to the bridge of the Albion.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Titan-Class Dreadnought "Albion"<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard and Cole appeared on the bridge. Captain Cole immediately sat in his chair. "What seems to be the problem?"

Victoria appeared next the Captain. "There isn't a fleet attacking Captain, so you can relax. It's the Mona Lisa she just dropped out of slipspace. I am opening a comm. channel."

An image of a seemingly gaunt and prematurely aging man appeared on the holo screen. _"This is Commander Tobias Foucault, Captain of the prison ship Mona Lisa."_

Captain Cole saluted before responding. "This is Captain Alexander Cole, Commander of the Albion. We have been expecting you Mona Lisa."

Tobias nodded his head. _"Yeah, sorry for the long wait; our engines have been a little sluggish, but we're fine. My sensors tell me you hauled the prisoners we will be taking."_

Cole nodded his head "Yes, I assume you have been given the latest news on who you will be taking?"

Tobias had an unpleasant look…as if Christmas had been cancelled. _"Unfortunately yes; I've got to say I am surprised we're letting the Turians go. If it were up to me, I'd throw them in with the rest of the criminals—I was actually hoping some of them would be sodomized by the death-row guys. Eh, but that's politics for you."_

Cole could only agree on that notion. "Indeed, my people will coordinate with yours on the moving of the prisoners. Cole out."

Cole disconnected the communications and looked at the Commander. "I assume you're eager to get back to your ship and get on with your investigations?"

Shepard was serious…he did after all have better things to do. "Yeah, but I will stay and make sure the prisoners are all taken off the Moon." And with that Shepard walked out of the bridge and headed to the hangars.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Moon**

**Prison Camp**

At the camps, Nihlus was among the Turian military personnel who surrendered when the OSA had complete superiority over everyone on the Moon. At the prison camps, the OSA forces were given orders to separate the Turian Military away from the TC forces. Nihlus was curious and went over to the one in charge…a Sangheili wearing red armor was the overseer of the camps. He took notice of the Turian coming up to him he immediately took action by raising his plasma rifle up to eye-length with the Spectre. "Do not come any further Turian and go back."

Nihlus stopped where he was "I'm Nihlus Kyrik, Spectre. I was just wondering what's going on?"

Before he could say anything a voice from behind spoke. "I'll handle this." Nihlus looked over the Sangheili's shoulder and saw a familiar face. It was Shepard, coming from a phantom and walking over to the camps. "Nihlus." Shepard turned to the Sangheili officer. "You are relived from duty."

The Sangheili complied and leaves, while Shepard turned his attention back to Nihlus. "It's your lucky day Nihlus; the OSA Senate made a deal with the Council on the matter of this incident."

Nihlus was holding his breath as Shepard continued. "The Turian Hierarchy has paid the bail for all Turian military forces imprisoned here, and so they will be released back to them."

Nihlus exhaled at what Shepard said. "I am happy for my people. Thank you Commander."

Shepard shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't thank me, I would have let the Turians get overrun—you should be thanking Garrus."

Nihlus nodded his head. "How is Garrus by the way?"

Shepard just grinned. "He's fine, you of all people should know he's in good hands."

Nihlus couldn't deny that Garrus was in good hands. After all, he himself has had firsthand experience on how advance their medical technologies were. He then looked around and back at Shepard. "So how will we be leaving?"

Shepard brought out his Omni-tool. "Another ship will come by and pick you all up and deliver you to the Citadel as per the agreement. You will have to forgive the OSA for not letting the Turians sending a ship to pick you up. After this incident the OSA is on high alert on all borders…I wouldn't be surprised if they had a shoot-on-sight order for any non-OSA ship by now."

Nihlus understood. He thanked the Commander again and rejoins his people to tell them the good news.

Shepard walks away from the camps and keeps an eye out for the drop ships that would be carrying the TC forces back to the Mona Lisa.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon<strong>

**Prison Camps**

About five minutes had passed since Shepard talked to Nihlus, and drop ships from the Mona Lisa came down to the moon around the prison camps. One drop ship landed near Shepard, the doors opened and out came a woman alongside her was a Sangheili walking up to Shepard. Shepard saluted the woman "Commander Shepard of the UNSC Normandy."

The woman saluted back. "Sergeant Lopez, head security of the Mona Lisa and my quiet friend over here is Henry."

Shepard lifted an eyebrow confused. Lopez then explained. "He doesn't speak and so we don't know his name, so we just call him Henry."

Shepard then nodded and brought both of them over to the camps. "Are you going to have any problems transporting these prisoners to the Mona Lisa?"

Lopez looks around and just grinned—the confidence behind it was reassuring. "Please, these punks wouldn't want to start a riot with us. Especially not when Henry's around." She began talking in her headset "Benti, MacCraw, how's is it going?"

Over the radio the two marines were responsible of overseeing the prisoners in the transports. They reported that everything was alright on their end. Lopez disconnected the radio and began her job, by getting the prisoners in the transport. She looked at the Commander and took his hand to shake. "Thanks for helping out Commander."

Shepard also appreciated her own help. "Thanks for getting these TC forces off our hands." Once that exchange was done, Shepard then walked away.

As Lopez watched Shepards leave, she then moved on to her transport ship. "Burgundy, this is Lopez—get us in the air we have our first batch of prisoners."

Shepard was walking around the camps to ensure that there was no fighting, but in all honesty he wasn't really needed. The OSA forces here were more than capable of handling the job here. As Shepard continued his walk he saw a Sangheili in silver armor. Shepard recognized the Sangheili as the one who saved him from the Geth Juggernaut. Shepard walked over to the warrior.

The Sangheili warrior was looking over the camp just waiting to see if the TC forces would try anything. He didn't lose his focus when Shepard came over. "Hello."

The Sangheili didn't look at Shepard, but he knew that the Sangheili's attention was on him. "Hello Commander, what can I help you with?"

Shepard didn't take offense when the Sangheili didn't look at him. He understood why. "I just came over here to say thank you for saving my life and my friend's life."

The Sangheili didn't need Shepards gratitude. "You would have done the same for me." There was a moment of silence until the Sangheili spoke again. "Is that all you came here to say, or is there something else?"

Shepard stands next to him and looks at the camp. "Just wanted your opinion on the Geth."

He snarled…not that he blamed him. "Hardly a worthy enemy, a brute is more challenging than they were, but for them to have caused such destruction is uncalled for. I wish I could destroy more of them."

Shepard took notice of this and tried to play along. "You know I'm going after Saren, and he has a whole army of Geth at his disposal."

The Sangheili looked at Shepard for a second. "Indeed he does, which makes him a coward." There was silence again until the Sangheili spoke. "Commander if you would allow it, I would like to offer my skills on your journey to bring Saren to justice."

Shepard had a smile on his face. "Thanks, but I need to know if you're comfortable taking my orders, especially when it's on my ship."

The Sangheili turned to face Shepard. "By my honor, I will not question your actions."

Shepard shook his hand and the two walked off to Shepard's shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 37<strong>

**Space**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Hanger**

The shuttle comes into the Normandy's hangar and drops off Shepard and his Sangheili friend. As the two head to the elevator he stopped and looked at the Sangheili with realization on his face. "I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

The Sangheili looked at Shepard. "My name is Toha 'Rafumee."

"Welcome aboard the Normandy Toha."

The two then stepped in the elevator and headed up to the CIC.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

When the elevator stopped at CIC Shepard and Toha walked out. There Shepard saw Garrus up and about around the CIC. The Turian Spectre noticed Shepard and walked over to greet him. "Shepard, how's it going down there?"

Shepard was not surprised that Garrus was alright. "Everything is going as scheduled, which means we're leaving."

Garrus nodded his head, before looking at Toha. "Who's your new friend?"

Shepard looked between the two "Garrus, this is Toha 'Rafumee. Toha, this is Garrus Vakarian."

Toha only stood up in front of Garrus—a distasteful look in his eyes upon sizing up the Turian. "Ah yes, the Turian…I remember you." Toha then left without so much as a hand shake.

Garrus looked at Shepard. "He seemed like a nice guy," he said gulibly.

Shepard shook his head at that. "I'm very sure he will be once he makes himself at home on the Normandy." Shepard then walks toward the galaxy map "Joker take us to Noveria."

Joker came on the intercom. _"Yes Commander, we will be arriving at Noveria in an hour."_ Joker cuts the intercom and takes the Normandy in slipspace.

As Shepard walks away from the Galaxy map, Equinox came on the Intercom telling the Commander Hackett wishes to see him and that it was urgent. Shepardturns around and thinks to himself _'when is it not urgent'._

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

When Shepard walked in the comm. room the table immediately lowered itself to the ground allowing Shepard to walk over it. Shepard walked over the table and appeared as a hologram infront of Hackett. Hackett had a worried look on his face _"Commander we have problem. The Yanme'e have sent a flotilla of crusiers and a dreadnought to the planet Noveria and threatening to bombard the planet unless they corporations release the Queen."_

Shepard was confused "I wasn't aware a Yanme'e Queen was captured, or for that matter a Yanme'e Queen would leave her homeworld."

Hackett nods his head_ "well your right about one thing. Yanme'e Queens never leave there world unless it was for political reasons, but it's not a Yanme'e Queen there asking for. Honestly we don't what there going on about, it's like they've been possed no one can get through to them and worse there is already a Yanme'e Queen on the dreadnought that is with the flotilla."_

"What do you want me to do?"

_"I need you to calm the Yanme'e down before this gets out of hand. The Noveria development corporations have already locked the flotilla on their defense network and threten to fire on their ships unless they leave. Since Noveria is technically not part of Citadel space and therefore exempt from Council law we don't have to worry about the Council getting in the way. But Noveria's mass relay is the stop between the Exodus Cluster and the beginning of salarian space. It is a safe bet that the salarians will defend their borders to the utmost if this gets out of hand."_

Shepard now new the stakes" I will get right on it Admiral."

Hackett nods his head and disconnects communications leaving Shepard by himself in the comm. room.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel**

**Council Chambers**

The Citadel Council was waiting on Nihlus Kyrik, when it was revealed that he was able to get to the Citadel earlier. He approached the Counci, and from the looks on them they were not happy with his failure. Sparatus started off first "Kyrik you failed in you attempt to acquire any technologies to help us with!"

Valern then chose this moment to add his own opinion "Indeed! You obviously didn't have the resolve to see it through."

Nihlus sighed, and then spoke his own mind. "With all due respect Councilors, even if we obtained a piece of Forerunner technologies we wouldn't be able to use it."

The councilors all had confused looks on their faces. Tevos then asked "What do you mean by we wouldn't be able to use any of it?"

Nihlus then prepared to explain the revelation to the Council. "When I was there at the Forerunner outpost, I came across sensitive information about humanity and their connection to the Forerunners. According to what I found out, the Forerunner left all their technology to the Humans…which means that all the better Forerunner technologies are set to genetically allow Humans to activate and use them."

The Council took a while to process this until Sparatus spoke. He was most definitely not happy with this development, if his yelling were any indication. "Impossible! How could an advanced race such as the Forerunners made it to where only Humans could use their technologies?"

Valern then tried to calm his fellow Councilor. "It is not impossible Sparatus; after all, the Forerunners are capable of building planets, so maybe they made their technologies to only work on Humans, but it makes me wonder how the other races could have gained any Forerunner technologies if they were meant for Humanity."

Sparatus just growled. "Then you know what this means…" the two Councilors looked at him "…we must start capturing Humans and force them to activate the technologies for us."

Both Tevos and Valern looked at Sparatus as if he had just sprouted a second head. Tevos immediately objected to the idea—she had a very disgusted look on her face, and the anger in her eyes was enough to say 'are you insane?'…clearly, this was not his wisest idea. "Sparatus you have obviously lost your mind. If the OSA heard what you said, they would immediately destroy Palaven…and likely our homeworlds as well!"

Sparatus just snarled back at the Asari councilor. "Then what do we do? Allow them to do what they please?"

Tevos conceded…the venom at the stupidity of her fellow councilor was not lost, even though she had a defeated look on her face. "For the time being we must, until we can match our technologies against theirs." She turned her head to Nihlus. "I thank you for bringing this to our attention. Now we can stop wasting time and resources on finding Forerunner technologies which we won't be able to use."

Both Councilors shook their heads in frustration, but conceded to Tevos's idea. Kyrik then leaves to get back on his mission leaving the Councilors to themselves. Sparatus then complained on what has happened this past day. "We were unable to acquire anything of value from this whole thing to only find out that we can't use any of the technologies. Then we must remove the DMZ in the Krogan system to make peace with the OSA. This will only come back to haunt us."

Valern only agreed. "Indeed, removing the DMZ was a mistake. According to STG intelligence, the Jiralhanaes have been trying to make an alliance with the Krogan for a while now. This agreement will surely make it official. I worry the Krogan will attempt to ask for a cure to the Genophage from the OSA."

Tevos then had an idea. "The Genophage! What if we make a new one, designed for the OSA species?"

Valern and Sparatus were confused. Tevos then explained herself. "Since we can't use Forerunner technologies to help us, we need a new way to fight the OSA and the Genophage can help."

Valern questioned this plan. "The Genophage was easy to do on the Krogan. They don't have scientist to counter act it. The OSA on the other hand have scientists aplenty, and their advance medical technologies will ensure that it won't work."

Tevos nodded her head in understanding. "I am aware how it works. It would not be used to defeat them, but a way to buy us some time. It's not guaranteed to work, and so it would only be used as a last resort."

Both the Councilors nodded and adjourned for today.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**Senate Chambers**

The Senate gathered to discuss the outcome from the whole incident pertaining to the Forerunner Installation. Anita started off "Commander Shepard was able to stop the Turians, TC, and the Geth from getting anything from the Installation, but unfortunately the Installation exploded there was nothing left."

Tranquility was curious "How did the Installation explode?"

Anita brought up a hologram of the report. "According to the crew of the Albion, the explosion was believed to be the reactor overloading, probably due to the Geth cruiser crashing into the Installation."

'Rolamee added his own questioning. "What about Shepard's claims of ONI sending agents there?"

Anita shook her head at that. "Shepard had no evidence of the agents ever being there—save for his own eyewitness accounts, and ONI has denied any involvement in the mission, so the investigation is over with the UNSC keeping an eye on ONI. Now let's move on, the Council has agreed to our demands they are now removing the DMZ from the Krogan system."

"Will the Krogan be allowed to join the OSA?" asked Tranquility

Anita shook her head. "According to Tartarus, the Krogan are thankful that we helped remove the DMZ from their system but are hesitant to involve themselves directly with us just yet."

'Rolamee just snarled at that—this didn't sit too well with him at all. "We helped them and they don't take the time to see us and thank us, ungrateful savages."

"They have however, offered their services whenever we need them as thanks for doing that. So we'll just have to let the Jiralhanae mingle with the Krogan first. I don't think it will take long seeing as both species are similar." On that the Senate definitely agreed.

'Rolamee then changed the subject. "Onto other matters; the TC sent ships, but according to our spies Aria had no idea about it. It would seem a lot of people in the TC are keeping things from the Pirate Queen herself and doing as they please…fortunately for them, we are keeping them in prison—because if we aren't executing them, then Aria is likely going to break them out so that she can do it herself."

Tranquility made his own statement. "Then we need to show them the consequences when disobeying an order from your leader, especially when you attack the OSA."

The Senate agreed and a plan had been decided to send Sangheili warriors to attack the facilities that belonged to the TC in the Terminus systems.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourglass Nebula<strong>

**Sowilo System**

**Hagalaz**

**Shadow Broker's Base**

The Shadow Broker just finished listening to the Council's latest discovery about the Forerunners and Humans. He was surprised by this himself and decided to make new plans. He begins pressing buttons a holo screen appeared "Tazzik, what have you to report?"

Tazzik appeared on the screen…he had a weary look in his eyes._ "I'm alive Shadow Broker, but it was too close for comfort especially when that OSA dreadnought fired on my ship. I am sorry to say I was unable to acquire any of the technologies of the Forerunners."_

"It would have been useless to us. I just came across interesting information which will be part of your next mission. You are now charged with capturing Humans I need at least a dozen of them…alive."

When he heard that, Tazzik had a look of horror that had crossed his features…yes, something in that battle had traumatized the Salarian so much that he was not willing to do this. The horror had then passed, and he had a look of false confidence on his face—he knew that what that ship had done would be nothing compared to what his employer would do. _"Understood Shadow Broker."_

The Shadow Broker disconnected the transmission and began to think how this move of his would come back to haunt him…

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space<strong>

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser "Susanoo"**

The Director was waiting on his agents. After a few minutes California, Nevada, and Arizona walked into the Director's office. California stepped forward and presented the Director with the data chip containing the information from the Forerunner Installation. "Sir, the mission was a success."

The Director chuckled darkly. "A Success you say? The mission was failed when Shepard saw you, but you made up for your incompetence by destroying the Installation and covering up your tracks."

The agents all looked down away from the Director. Nevada then spoke. "What about the Monitor we captured, were you able to get anything from it?"

Director leaned back in his chair and took a puff from his cigar. "My scientists are dissecting the Monitor for any new information as we speak. If that is all, then you are dismissed."

The agents left the director's office. When the doors shut, the Director took the data crystal and plugged it in his console…there was much work to do. "Alpha decode the information; I want to know what's on here."

Alpha did as he was told and on the screen it showed schematics, designs for weapons, defenses and other useful technologies. The Director had an evil grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are probably wondering why the ambassadors asked for a billion credits. Well put it simply the Citadel races and TC use that form of currency as payment. The OSA use that currency in Citadel space and in the Terminus systems. They created an account to hold that form of money to use it when they need to.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Noveria

**Krogan DMZ**

**Dranek System**

**Dor**

**Pildea Station**

Pildea station was the headquarters for patrol ships from the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission (CDEM), situated at the trailing Lagrange point of Dor. The CDEM logs all ships passing through the Krogan Demilitarized Zone, and has the right to board and search them for contraband at any time and for any reason. There are no exceptions; at points over the last two centuries, diplomatic incidents have been caused when the patrol frigates boarded an Asari hospital ship, a Batarian diplomatic courier, and even private-owned Volus "tramp" freighters.

These measures are provided for under the terms of the Krogan armistice. While the Krogan were allowed to retain their government and personal weapons, any attempt to provide starship-mounted weapons to the clans on Tuchanka is punishable by law. Nearly a millennia after the war ended, the official penalty for smuggling weapons of any make is still death by spacing.

The Turian Admiral by the name Lantar Sitosis was looking out the window of Pildea Station. The ships in the DMZ were packing up and leaving under the agreement the Council made with the OSA Senate. Lantar was not happy at all with this, he showed it in the mess when the report came in he slammed his plate of food at a wall angry that the Council gave in to the demands of the OSA.

As he was contemplating on the disaster of letting the Krogan roam free without the DMZ keeping them in check, a Turian in grey armor with the rank of Major walked up to the Admiral's table. "Admiral, we are on schedule; all ships in the Krogan system have begun leaving. Also, the shroud facility has been destroyed as per the request from the Salarian dalatrass, but sir may I ask what do we do about the bomb we placed on Tuchanka?"

The Admiral had an evil grin on his face. He looks at the Major "We leave it where it is."

The Turian was confused. The Admiral then explained. "This whole agreement will only come back to haunt us. The Turian Hierarchy believes that the Krogan will ask the OSA for a cure to the Genophage, which will make them expand again. The Hierarchy wants to make sure we are ready for when that the time comes."

The Major then asked "What if the OSA finds the bomb?"

The Admiral shook his head. "I doubt it. They maybe advanced, but the bomb is shrouded by the radiation from the nuclear holocaust created by the Krogan so I doubt even their most advanced sensors can detect it. And enough of this talk; prepare to destroy this station when we leave, I don't want it falling in the hands of the OSA or the Krogan." The Admiral then left for his ship.

In space, the Turian fleet left, but not before activating the self-destruct on Pildea station.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

**EN-Route to Noveria**

On Board the Normandy Shepard was looking over the information the Shadow Broker provided them on Saren and his investment at Noveria. As he was reading the Yanme'e engineer on the Normandy walked in the comm. Room as per Shepard's order. Shepard turned around and welcomes him "hello Khezz Hishi, I'm glad you came."

The Yanme'e engineer nods his head "I am honored to be here. What may I help you with?"

Shepard waved his arm signaling for the drone to come over. The Yanme'e walked over to Shepard looking at the holo table as he started pressing buttons and brought up an image of Noveria along with the Yanme'e flotilla. Khezz was surprised to see Yanme'e ships over the planet. He looked to Shepard for answers.

Shepard began to explain. "About an hour ago a flotilla of Yanme'e ships jumped into the Pax system and headed straight to Noveria. They sent a message to the corporations demanding to free the Queen they have captive, if they don't then they will bombard the facilities down there. I need to know why the Yanme'e are acting this way."

Khezz just scratched his head confused. "The Yanme'e wouldn't do this unless ordered to by a Queen."

Shepard had a sad look on his face. "there is a Queen on the dreadnought. She was heading to an OSA colony in the traverse, making a deal with the governor of that colony. Then all of a sudden the Queen orders the ships to head to Noveria, nobody knew why she was acting this way. I have been assigned to calm her down and try to get the flotilla away from Noveria before both sides start killing each other."

Khezz shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, except that when one of our Queens does something sporadic they won't stop until it's finished."

Shepard nodded his head at that—if something wasn't done, blood would be spilled. "I'm aware of that. I need your help to convince them."

Upon hearing this, Khezz shook his head frantically. "Now hold on Commander, I am just a drone who works on engines!"

Shepard wasn't going to have any of it, so he grabbed the Yanme'e by the shoulders and shook him to serenity. "No you're not. You're a Yanme'e who doesn't want to see his people get killed when this can be resolved peacefully."

But before anyone could say anything else Joker came on the comm._ "Shepard we just dropped out of the Pax relay and are heading to Noveria. You should get up here."_

Shepard and Khezz headed to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Horse Head Nebula<strong>

**Pax System**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Bridge**

Shepard and Khezz made it to the bridge; from there Equinox brought up the flotilla, getting their weapons ready. Shepard acted quickly while studying the display. "Joker, get us between them and the corporations."

Joker complied by taking the Normandy in between the flotilla and the planet. When that happened, the Yanme'e immediately fired a warning shot above the Normandy. Shepard wasn't intimidated and ordered a comm. channel to the flotilla. Equinox did as he was told and an image of a Yanme'e came up _"Commander Shepard I presume? We have been expecting you."_

An unimpressed look had crossed his features as Shepard just crossed his arms together "If you were expecting me, why did you fire a warning shot?"

At that, the Yanme'e made an equivalent of a smile._ "Just because we are allies does not mean that you can interfere in the affairs of another species."_

Shepard remained the way he was and leaned forward. "If it causes an incident between the OSA and the Citadel, then it's my job to step in and stop it." Shepard took his hand and massaged his forehead; he was getting a headache, so he needed to make this quick. "May I speak to the Queen in charge?"

The Yanme'e hesitated for a second _"Please wait a moment, I'll get her on line now."_ As Shepard and company were waiting, Equinox appeared on the bridge "Commander! Noveria's executive board is demanding to speak with you."

Great! Just what he needed! Shepard had no time with them. "Just patch them through to Garrus. Spectre's are about the only thing they respect around here." Equinox understood and transferred the call to Garrus.

After waiting three minutes for the Yanme'e, there was finally a response. _"The Queen will meet with you onboard her ship to begin talks."_ The Yanme'e disconnected the comm. leaving Shepard and company to think about their next plan.

Joker turns his chair around. "So Shepard, what's your game plan when confronting the Queen?"

He finally felt the vestiges of his migraine starting to dissipate. With that, Shepard relaxed and looked at Joker. "I don't know, I never met a Yanme'e Queen before; I've only heard about them. The only thing I can think of is that I just have to play it smooth on this one and convince the Queen that it would be a bad idea to attack Noveria. Any ideas on how?"

Equinox answered this one. "I recommend you take Toha with you. The Sangheili have had longer experience with the Yanme'e then you humans do; and for good measure, make sure you take Khezz with you to show that you're friendly with the Yanme'e, even the ones on the Normandy."

Shepard nodded his head. Now he was ready. "Thanks Equinox, hopefully showing the Queen that I have a Yanme'e as an engineer on my ship will let her trust me more so we can end this." He then turned his attention to the pilot. "Joker, get the shuttle ready for us." With that, Shepard and Khezz head towards the elevator and from there to the cargo bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Horsehead Nebuala<strong>

**Pax System**

**Space**

**Shuttle**

The Normandy shuttle glided through space heading to the dreadnought. On board the shuttle Shepard, Liara, and Khezz were sitting on one side, while Wrex and Toha were sitting on the opposite side of them. As the shuttle continued its course Wrex made his irritation known in the form of a question. "Why the hell am I going to see a bug?"

Oh, he was not going to take this. "That 'bug' is my Queen," said Khezz, glaring at Wrex, "show some respect or I will kill you with my bare hands."

Wrex just chuckled at that. "I'd like to see you try, bug!"

But before Khezz could say anything else, Shepard stopped him "Wrex, Khezz that's enough from both of you." Khezz wanted to object but remain quiet. Wrex turned his attention out at the window.

When Shepard noticed that the two had calmed down he relaxed in his chair, he turned his attention to Liara. Upon seeing her discomfort, Shepard decided to try and relax her. "Liara you seem tense."

Liara looks at Shepard startled by what he said. She tried to relax "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never met a Yanme'e Queen in person before…I'm just worried about how I should present myself."

Shepard just chuckled at that. "You don't have to worry about looking good. I on the other hand do, because I have to get the Queen to change her mind about attacking Noveria."

Liara was shocked to hear that. "I'm glad I don't have to do that."

Shepard was about to say something until the pilot came on the intercom. "We are about to dock in the hangar bay of the dreadnought." Frustrated by the interruption, he prepared himself to meet the Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yanme'e Dreadnought<strong>

**Queen's Chambers**

When Shepard and company got off the shuttle they were immediately surrounded by the Yanme'e, and the captain of the dreadnought told them to remove their weapons. Shepard, Liara, and Toha did as they were told; Wrex was a little hesitant, but Shepard convinced him to do so and they were lead throughout the ship straight to where the Queen was. Along the way, Liara commented on how the Salarian's compared the Yanme'e to the Rachni, but Wrex just laughed at that notion saying how his people could just squash them like they did the Rachni.

After a few minutes they finally reach the Queen's chambers. The room was a huge dome-shaped room, where there were plants and water around the Queen, as well as Yanme'e workers tending to her. Shepard and Khezz were allowed to come closer to the Queen as they did Shepard saw what a Yanme'e Queen looked like she was extremely large, with elongated abdomen, wings, eyes, fangs and spindly limbs. As Shepard stared at the Queen, Khezz began to kneel and bow his head towards her.

Liara had no words to speak of when she saw the Yamne'e Queen; only what came to her mind was how she can leave this ship without getting stuck.

Wrex on the other hand was not impressed on the size of the Queen. But he did think of how awesome it would be to bring back her head to Tuchanka to show off to the other Krogan.

The Queen began to speak. "Commander Shepard! Has the OSA Senate sent you here to stop me?"

Shepard put on his serious face and stepped forward. "Your majesty, I thank you for allowing me to come aboard and yes the Senate did send me to try and dissuade you from attacking Noveria."

The Queen does not change her composure. "I am afraid I cannot do that until the Queen down there is released."

Shepard was confused and he needed answers. "Your majesty I was not aware a Yanme'e Queen was captured."

The Queen shook her head upon hearing this. "This Queen is not Yanme'e."

"Then how do you know there is a Queen down there?" asked Shepard

The Queen thought back. "I can't explain it with words; but when I was at an OSA colony negotiating on payment for Yanme'e workers, something came over me like a sickness—only it wasn't pain but sadness I felt, I took my flotilla and head to where it originated and came to this world to seek out the sad Queen."

Shepard tried to make sense of all this, and found a compromise. "Your majesty, if you will allow it, I will personally go down there and investigate your claims, as long as you move the flotilla away from the planet."

Toha then moved to where Shepard was and bowed before the Queen. "Your majesty, my grandfather was around during the time when the Covenant recruited the Yanme'e. And in that time a Yanme'e saved my grandfather—he owed a personal debit to your people, but never completed it, and so I will personally go down there myself and kill all those who stand in my way to repay his debt."

Khezz then added his own thoughts. "My Queen, you can trust Commander Shepard. When he says he'll do something he will do it and finish it."

The Queen thought about it for two minutes, and finally came to a decision. "I will give you twelve hours to find the Queen, and no further. If we are forced to wait any longer, this world will burn."

Shepard nodded his head in gratitude. "Thank you your majesty, I will leave immediately."

As Shepard and company was about to head back the Queen noticed Liara and stopped them; this caused the guards to pull out their plasma pistols and aim it at that.

Shepard immediately turned to the Queen. "What's the meaning of this?"

The Queen felt agitated. "You did not tell me that you are accompanied by an Asari." she said as she pointed to Liara and everyone looked at her. Shepard stood in front of the Queen, making reassuring gestures. "Liara is here because she wants to be and she is part of my crew no matter what her origins are."

The Queen relaxed a little. "We shall see…come here child."

Liara was very scared, even more scared than when the Geth attacked her back on Therum. She looked to Shepard for advice, who simply took her by the hand and guide her to the Queen. But just as he was about to get close, a Yanme'e soldier stopped him and took Liara the rest of the way. When Liara walked up to the Queen it showed how big the Queen was compared to a regular-sized person. The Queen just dominated Liara in size.

The Queen lowered herself to face Liara. "This will not hurt for a second."

But before Liara could wonder what she meant, everything went dark and Liara appeared in a room face to face with what looked like a female human, but skin color green, with dark green hair, along with wings attached to her back. Liara looked around and one thought dominated her mind:_"Who are you and where am I"_

* * *

><p><strong>Liara's Mind<strong>

The female creature did not respond immediately, but walked to a mirror and began touching her face while looking at herself with those black eyes. _"You mean you don't know?"_ asked the female creature while still looking at herself.

Liara thought it over for a few seconds and came to a conclusion: _"If I had to guess, we are inside my mind. As of now, the big question is 'how is that possible?'"_

The creature stopped looking at herself and walked up to Liara. _"I brought you here."_ Upon hearing that, the Asari scientist only had a confused look on her face…who was this woman? _"I am the Yanme'e Queen you met a moment ago."_

Liara placed her hands over her mouth—she was shocked beyond belief. _"By the goddess! I was not aware any species in the OSA had this ability."_

The Yanme'e Queen walked over to a statue of an Asari and studied it. _"My fellow Queens and I are the only ones in the OSA that can do this, not even our Yanme'e workers or soldiers have this ability."_

Liara walks over to where the Queen is and looks at her from top to bottom. _"Why are you in this form and not your true form?"_

The Yanme'e Queen looked at Liara with an amused smile on her face._"When we enter someone's mind or allow them to enter ours, we can take any form we choose. There are some who remain the way they are, most like myself choose a different form when we communicate this way."_

Liara stepped away from the Queen. _"Does your original form not please you?"_

The Queen just chuckled at that. _"Please I am more gorgeous then you are, but after a century or two you get tired of the form you were born with and experiment."_

Liara had enough talking and got straight to the point. _"Why did you bring me here?"_

The Queen stopped smiling a frown crossed her face that went straight to business. _"I brought you here because I do not trust any of the species who ally with the Citadel and your kind is part of the Council."_

Liara was confused. _"My kind is not a threat to you or the OSA. We may have come off on the wrong foot, but I can assure you that things are different and I am not a threat—Shepard saved my life, I owe him everything."_

The Queen walked right up to Liara face to face. _"We shall see."_ She immediately grabbed a hold of Liara and began skimming through her memories; her thoughts had come to a stop when she saw Benezia. Liara collapsed from the process but was still aware of her surroundings.

The Queen gave Liara time to rest until she spoke. _"Your mother Benezia, I have seen her before."_

Liara slowly lifted herself up from the ground, looking at the queen inquisitively. _"What do you mean by that?"_

The Queen recalled her moment. _"It is when I heard the song of the other Queen. I saw flashes and images, but I do remember seeing Benezia."_

Liara was confused. _"Why would my mother be here?"_It was then that she had put two and two together._"She's probably here on Saren's behalf. You must release me so I may confront her about this."_

The Queen was hesitant to trust Liara now that she knew about her other, but she also knew that prolonging this further would not bring any results to their cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen's Chambers<strong>

What felt like hours for Liara was only a few minutes for Shepard and company as she was trying to stand on her feet. Shepard rushed to where Liara was and helped her up. The Queen relaxed a few seconds and looked at the two of them. "Commander Shepard you may leave now."

Shepard didn't question her and began walking towards his comrades. As he was helping Liara he asked her the question that popped into his mind. "What happened back there?"

Liara only had a look of worry on her face as she turned to face him. "We have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Horsehead Nebula<strong>

**Pax System**

**Shuttle**

The ride back to the Normandy was a quiet one especially after Liara told about her experience with the Queen and the information she got while in there until Joker came on the comm. _"Shepard we have a problem. I am detecting a dreadnought that just came out of the relay and is heading straight here."_

Great! Just what he needed! With a huff of irritation, Shepard dared to answer. "Who is it?"

Joker shook his head. _"It's Turian."_

Shepard sighed and sat back down in his chair…how can the day get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard made it to the bridge and there was Garrus standing next to Joker. "What's going on?"

Garrus looked at Shepard ready to explain the situation. "We have a Turian dreadnought in the system and has taken orbit around Noveria. So far they have done nothing."

Shepard turned his attention to Joker "Where are we with the Yanme'e flotilla?"

Joker looked at Shepard with a smile. "The buggers backed off like you asked and have moved away from the planet…they're still close enough to move on in though."

Shepard nodded his head—at least something went right. He then turned to face Garrus "Why do you suppose a Turian dreadnought would be here?"

Garrus shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, but if I have to guess then the executive board of Noveria's corporations must have contacted the Council requesting assistance."

Shepard was confused "Noveria doesn't follow Citadel law, why would the Council send a dreadnought here to protect Noveria?"

Garrus let out a sigh—he could not believe what he was seeing as of this moment. "I don't know, maybe it's to protect their investments at Synthetic Insights."

This was not good, and Shepard knew it."What about your talk with the executive board?"

Garrus just chuckled. "I would have had a better chance talking a Krogan out of killing someone then dealing with them. They wanted me to force the Yanme'e to leave the system—I told them you had it under control, but they don't trust any species in the OSA."

Shepard nodded his head. "Can we at least go down to the planet."

With his claw on his chin in thought, Garrus began to speak. "They may not like you Shepard, but they have to respect my authority."

Shepard nodded his head and they both headed to the shuttle bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Horsehead Nebula<strong>

**Pax System**

**Noveria**

**Port Hanshan**

Shepard, Liara, Wrex, and Garrus stepped out of the shuttle and were immediately surrounded by ERCS security. They were mixture of Asari, Turian, and Salarian they all had their guns pointing at Shepard. Garrus immediately stepped in "Put those guns down now."

A Turian came up to the group. "I am in charge of security for Port Hanshan and I demand to know why your here?"

Garrus came close to the Turians face "Spectre business, I am Spectre Garrus Vakarian."

The Turian looked confused "You're not the Spectre we were expecting."

Garrus was really confused but before he could say anything a Shuttle landed right next to the Normandy's shuttle and from there a Turian stepped out in red armor. It was Nihlus, and when he saw the whole group he rushed over to where they are "I am Spectre Nihlus Kyrik and I demand to know what's the meaning of all this?"

The Turian officer turns to face Nihlus. "Spectre Kyrik thank you for responding to our request for Council aid. We were expecting you, but when this Human stepped out of the shuttle we immediately surrounded him."

Nihlus grabbed the officer's armor and pulled his face up to his "I am only going to say this once you will stand down and let him do what he came here to do, am I clear?"

The Turian officer was scared and couldn't speak only nodded his head yes. Nihlus lets him go and heads to Shepard and Garrus "Shepard, Garrus I am going on a guess on why your here, the Yanme'e have threatened to destroy the corporations here on Noveria and the OSA Senate sent you here to try and stop it."

Shepard and Garrus look to each other in confusion before the former broke the silence. "That's one reason why we're here."

Upon receiving silence for an answer, Shepard clapped his hands together. "So who's in charge around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Port Hanshan<strong>

**Administrator Bel Anoleis**

**Office**

Shepard, Garrus and Nihlus walked into the administer Anoleis's office. There the Administrator had two Turian guards protecting him, and Anoleis doesn't get up to greet them. "You will have to excuse me if I don't stand up. I have no time to entertain two Spectre's and a Human from the UNSC. As you are aware, there is a Yanme'e flotilla threatening to bombard this planet demanding we release a Queen, which my predecessors have stated we don't have a Queen here."

Shepard walks past Garrus and Nihlus and stood right in front of the Administrator's desk. "The Yanme'e wouldn't do this unless they were absolutely sure about it."

Anoleis just brushes off Shepard's claim about the Yanme'e. "They are an insect race like the Rachni it's obvious they would threaten war when they don't get there way, they're just as bad as the Rachni."

Shepard leaned on Anoleis's desk. "You should watch what you say about my allies." But just like that, the Turian guards immediately aimed their weapons at Shepard, the gesture was enough to tell him to back away from the administrator. Shepard stepped back a few feet away.

Anoleis continued. "This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board. As you are aware, businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of Galactic Law. But it would seem they can't when a species from the OSA comes here and threatens to destroy everything."

Nihlus stepped forward. "Administrator, the Yanme'e have already backed off and are away from the planet."

Anoleis brings up a holo image of the Pax system above everyone's heads. "Yet they have not left the system. I demand that you drive them off and force them to leave."

Garrus then walked up next to Nihlus just when his fellow Turian was about to do something. "Noveria is not under Council Law, and so we can't interfere."

Anoleis closed the holo image and stares at the two defiantly. "So you will allow the Yanme'e to kill innocents?"

Garrus just chuckled. "Noveria is anything but innocent especially with all the experiments you do."

Anoleis defended the corporations. "What our clients do in their labs is their business. Now are you going to help us or not?"

This was going nowhere, and Shepard chose this opportunity to speak. "Look, if you answer my questions then maybe I will help you."

Anoleis just chuckled. "And what can a Human do?"

Shepard just grinned at thought of what he had done so far. "The OSA Senate sent me here to diffuse the situation, but I am conducting an investigation with Garrus Vakarian. It's a matter of Galactic security; if you will just answer my questions then I can stop this." Shepard knew he wouldn't be able to stop this without finding the Queen the Yanme'e have been demanding, but it was a bluff he had to take.

Anoleis thought it over and conceded. "What do you want to know?"

Shepard began. "First off, do you do business with Saren?"

Anoleis was a little confused. "Agent Arterius? The Citadel Council's Spectre compatriots? He is a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers."

Garrus followed up on Shepards question. "Is Binary Helix developing weapons for him?"

Anoleis thought it over. "It's possible, given his interest. I fail to see the point in asking these questions."

Shepard quickly made something up. "Just answer are questions and everyone will come out with what they want. Now I've heard an Asari Matriarch is here. Benezia?"

Anoleis was surprised on how Shepard knew that but brushed it off. "She just arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at peak 15."

Shepard was curious "What can you tell me about the cargo?"

"Large, heavy, and sealed. It passed weapons screening. Beyond that it is not our concern."

Garrus wanted to ask something else. "What do you mean 'personal escort'?"

Anoleis sighed at that. "The phrase is self-explanatory. Bodyguards attending to the safety of her person. Mainly Asari commandos."

Garrus was surprised by that. "Commandos? You didn't think that was odd?"

"They followed all our regulations." Said Anoleis "I had no reason to stop Lady Benezia from taking them."

"What brought her out here?" asked Shepard

Anoleis replied right away. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here at Agent Saren's request. She is here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues at peak 15 that required Saren's attention."

"I would like to see her immediately." asked Shepard while crossing his arms

Anoleis just chuckled at that. "I'm afraid you can't, peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area—all shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off."

Shepard thinks about it and nods his head. "Thank you for your time I will be going now."

Anoleis then called out to Shepard before he left. "And what about the Yanme'e? Will they leave the system now?"

Shepard looked back. "I will see what I can do." Shepard walks out of the room. Nihlus and Garrus had a confused look on their face and both left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Hanshan<strong>

**Lobby area**

Shepard, Garrus and Nihlus all huddled up keeping their voice out of people's ears reach. When they knew no one was listening Garrus asked a question "Shepard why did you give up on seeing Benezia? We need to reach her."

Shepard shakes his head. "I can't waste my time with that Salarian, we have ten hours left until the Yanme'e unleash their fury on this world."

Nihlus was concerned about that and was curious about Shepard's plan. "What do you have in mind?"

Shepard just was unsure if it would work. "I need the two of you to distract Anoleis for me while I get Liara, Wrex, and myself over to peak 15 with the teleporter."

Garrus and Nihlus were surprised by that and agreed on doing it. They both left for Anoleis' office, while Shepard heads to where Liara and Wrex are.

Shepard met up with Liara and Wrex they were just waiting off the side of the lobby on Shepard. When he walked up to them Wrex spoke first. "Shepard are you ready to go kill someone or just relax at the bar and get a drink?"

Shepard just looks at the two and looks at Liara "Liara I just confirmed that your mother is here doing something for Saren at peak 15."

Liara just looked sad from hearing that. "Shepard if you want me to go back to the Normandy I will understand."

Shepard shook his head. "I trust you Liara, and maybe you can dissuade your mother from doing anything she might regret."

Liara felt better now that Shepard cheered her up. Shepard contacted Equinox to see if he can teleport them to peak 15. It took Equinox a little more than five minutes to make the necessary calculations, but eventually he was able to take Shepard and squad to peak 15.

* * *

><p><strong>Peak 15<strong>

Shepard and squad appeared instantly in the garage area of peak 15. Inside the facility there is a siren and red lights going off and an automated voice over the speakers yelling out _"user alert. All peak 15 facilities have suffered great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present throughout the facility. Virtual intelligence user interface offline."_

Shepard looks at Liara and Wrex. "We'll need to get the reactors back online."

They then headed up to a second floor and made their way to a door. Behind the door there was a pair of turrets facing the other way, and Liara commented on this. "why are the turrets facing the wrong way?"

Wrex replied, "Looks to me like they want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out."

They continued through until they reached an elevator that took them up. Once the elevator stopped they departed and went through the door, but on the other side of that door were Geth. When the Geth spotted Shepard and his squad, they immediately started shooting. Shepard and squad takes cover and Shepard thought to himself, 'Well at least we're on the right track' he then pulled out of cover and sent a biotic push at the Geth which knocked them down. Liara and Wrex took advantage and shoots the Geth. When all the Geth were finished off, they heard a noise.

Liara was shaking up from the cold or the noise she heard. "What was that noise."

Wrex then tried to calm her down. "Probably just the wind calm down I'll protect you."

As the three formed a triangle watching each other's backs, a creature dropped down from the ventilation shaft and growled at them. Shepard, Liara, and Wrex took aim and fired, they killed the creature but little green ones come out of nowhere and headed straight at them. The squad took care of those along with two other creatures. After it was over, Wrex wondered what they were. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Xenobiology is not my field. Maybe someone in the labs knows." said Liara

Shepard nodded his head. "Maybe, but I have never seen anything like it…I just hope someone can tell us what these things are."

Shepard lead the group to another elevator and it took them up. Once the elevator ride was done and the squad stepped out they were immediately greeted by another group of those aliens they encountered. Once again they took care of them and headed to what they believe is the computer that houses the VI of peak 15. Shepard was planning on fixing the VI, but instead connected Equinox to the systems.

Equinox appeared where the VI was going to appear, signifying he had complete control. "Commander how may I help you?"

Shepard got straight to business. "Well you can tell me what the hell is going on around here?"

Equinox closed his eyes and searched through Binary Helix database. "It would seem that Binary Helix has done the impossible. They have brought back a species that was extinct."

Shepard was confused. "You mean those creatures out there?"

Equinox nods his head. "Those creatures Commander, are Rachni."

Shepard and company were shocked to hear the word. "Rachni? How is that possible? I thought the Krogan wiped them out."

Equinox begins searching through files. "It would seem that Binary Helix has found a derelict ship. It was of Rachni make, and on board they found an egg." Equinox then went wide-eyed when he looked at what kind of egg it was. "Shepard it was a Queen's egg."

Shepard then put the pieces together. "So that's what the Yanme'e Queen felt when she heard a song, but how is that possible?"

Equinox came up with a theory. "Well since the Rachni and Yanme'e are both an insect race, and we know some insects on earth can communicate with each other even if they are of a different species, so it is possible."

Wrex just snarled at that. "They should have squashed it! Many of my kind died trying to put those things down!"

Shepard looked at Wrex with an apologetic look. "Wrex, I'm sorry about what happened to your people, but the Yanme'e Queen is threatening to destroy this world unless we get the Rachni Queen out of here."

Wrex just snarled and walked away. Shepard turned to Equinox for more answers. "Anything else we need to know?"

Equinox began his search and looked at the Commander. "It would seem the staff here sent out a Code Omega back at Port Hanshan."

Shepard just looked confused, but he had a very bad feeling about it. "What's a Code Omega?"

Equinox explained, "A Code Omega is when they shut down everything in this facility hoping that whatever got loose, the cold will kill it. Then the executive board then votes whether or not to destroy this facility from orbit, with an antimatter warhead from one of the orbiting battle stations."

Shepard was shocked to hear that, but understood the necessary precautions. "We'd better hurry before they blow this place to hell. Equinox, where is Benezia and the Rachni Queen?"

Equinox checks again and looked up. "They're at Rift station; that station is the main scientific area. You can take the train to get there I will download the schematics of this facility to your Omni-tool."

Shepard nods his and took his squad and headed for the train station. Along the way, they killed a few Rachni and the green baby Rachni. Once they reached the train, they took a ride to rift station.

* * *

><p><strong>Rift Station<strong>

Once the train stopped, Shepard and squad walked out of the train and headed straight to where there were two doors. Equinox told the squad to go left and take the right elevator. Shepard and squad made it to the elevator it took them up and once it was done they stepped off the elevator and saw a group of Asari aiming their weapons at Shepard and his squad. For a minute Shepard thought he had to shoot them, but to his surprised the Asari in charge ordered her people to put their weapons down.

Shepard walked up to the Asari, the Asari spoke first. "I am Saphyria and sorry. We couldn't be sure what was on the tram."

Shepard played dumb and didn't reveal that he knew about the Rachni. "I take it you've encountered those things?"

Saphyria just sighed. "Encountered, fought, and seen Asari ripped apart by. We're all working on stims. Look, if we weren't in this situation I would have gunned you down just for being Human. But I'd like to know who you are."

"Call me Shepard. I was sent to find an Asari Matriarch."

Saphyria tried to play smart "Benezia? Yeah. She came through here. The Aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he's not all there anymore. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then. She went into the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

Shepard needed to know more. "What can you tell me about the hot labs?"

"The facilities are off the network. The only way to find out would be to send scouts down the elevator. I won't send my people to their death."

Shepard nods his head "Alright I will be leaving to the hot labs."

"There's an emergency elevator out by the trams," said Saphyria "this card will let you activate it. It can take you down to the hot labs."

Shepard was a little suspicious "You're certain the Matriarch hasn't come back from the hot labs?"

Saphyria had little grin on her face. "She hasn't come back here. You came from central station so she isn't there either, which only points to the hot labs."

Shepard appreciated it and took the card. "I've got work to do."

Saphryia knew all too well what he was here to do. "Yeah I hear th-." All of a sudden the group in the room heard screeching sounds and Saphyria got into action. "Oh hell, man the perimeter!"

All of a sudden two Rachni popped up from the vents on the floor and attacked. Shepard and his squad easily took it down without a scratch. Shepard turned to Saphyria "You alright?"

Saphyria wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Yeah, but that's the fifth time they tried to come in here. You would think they know better."

Shepard looked around at his impromptu allies. "Will you guys be alright?"

Saphyrai just chuckled. "we maybe Asari, but we know how to take care of ourselves."

Shepard nodded and headed straight to the hot labs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Labs<strong>

When Shepard and squad came out of the elevator they walked down narrow hall way and came out in a large room with glass on each side. He looked around and immediately saw a Salarian just sitting in a chair; he simply walked up to the Salarian.

The Salarian noticed the Commander and said. "Are you here to secure the situation?"

Shepard was a little surprised that the Salarian was so calm that he was there. "You don't want to know why a Human is here?"

The Salarian shakes his head. "I could care less if you were a Krogan wanting to kill me. Look we need to stop the Rachni."

"You mean the ones that got loose? How do I stop them?"

"You stop them with the neutron purge. It will eradicate all Rachni that have escaped in here."

Shepard looks around and asks the obvious question on everyone's mind. "Wait, is there an Asari Matriarch here?"

The Salarian looked confused upon hearing that. "Asari Matriarch? I have not seen one."

Liara was relieved. "She is safe then, at Rift station?"

The Salarian then got frustrated "This is not important. We must destroy the Rachni with the neutron purge."

Shepard was really angry, that not only did he fall for that Asari's lies, but now he's in the hot labs with a crazy Salarian. "Can you hold on for a second?"

The Salarian nodded his head. "Yes, but please hurry."

Shepard walks away and contacted Equinox "Equinox do you know what the Neutron Purge is?"

Equinox came on the comm. _"The Neutron purge creates neutron radiation that kills everything within the station. This should kill the Rachni, but just to be on the safe side I'll fine-tune it to be specific so that I can turn it on by myself…no cause for alarm."_

Shepard disconnected and looked at the Salarian, but before he could tell the good news a Rachni pounced and killed the Salarian from behind, throwing him across the room. Shepard and squad killed the Rachni and head to the elevator. When the elevator started going up, Shepard could hear exploding sounds from below.

* * *

><p><strong>Rift Station<strong>

Shepard and company made it back to where they met Saphyria, but she along with her Asari friends weren't there. Shepard went in the back area of the building and found Saphyria along with her Asari companions pointing their guns at Shepard and his squad. She had an evil smile on her face "Your mission ends here, Shepard."

Wrex growl upon hearing that. "We'll see about that bitch."

Shepard just looked at them. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one."

And just like that the fighting began with Liara throwing up a singularity catching Saphyria and her comrades off guard. Shepard and Wrex used there biotics to push the ones who got caught in the singularity across the room. Saphyria and what was left of her forces used their own biotics to blast Shepard, Wrex and Liara back on the ground. Liara and Wrex were the ones to fall back, Shepard was able to create a biotic field to protect him, but at the cost of tiring him out. Saphyria saw this and tried to finish Shepard off, but what nobody new in the room was the invisible Sangheili behind the Asari that pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck Saphyria in the back which caused her along with the Asari to get caught in the explosion.

After the smoke cleared, Toha de-cloaked and walked up to Shepard "Shepard, are you injured?"

Shepard was breathing a little heavily, but was damn glad to see Toha. "I've never felt better, but what are you doing here?"

Toha just looked around. "I gave my word I would come here to investigate for the Yanme'e Queen and we Sangheili always keep our word."

Shepard thanked Toha and walked over to his squad. "You guys alright?"

Liara was the one to speak first. "Yes I am fine. I am glad Toha was able to come to our rescue before Saphyria finished us off."

Wrex just stretched and chuckles "Ha! That Asari had it coming, I'm glad I saw her explode."

Shepard was glad no one was injured, but he now had to finish what he started; he looked around and found something interesting: a door that lead to the quarantine labs. Shepard thought Benezia may be there, so he took his squad and headed for the quarantine labs.

* * *

><p><strong>Quarantine labs<strong>

When Shepard and his squad walked into the labs they immediately notice Benezia and the huge creature which Shepard believed was the Rachni Queen. Shepard walked towards the stairs looking up at Benezia. The Asari Matriarch noticed the Commander walking in, but doesn't acknowledges him. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life, to turn it towards happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." She turns walks a few steps "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

Shepard looked to Liara. "Liara's here because she wants to be, not because I made her."

Benezia doesn't show any emotion. "Indeed? What have you told him about me, Liara?"

Liara just blurted out what she has been feeling "What could I say Mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia ignored Liara and walked closer and looked at Commander Shepard. "have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Twenty-seven years ago during the Citadel Council and the OSA Senate's short war on Bostra you Humans had some difficulty fighting our commandos. It took a squad of your Spartans to strike them down with impunity. To be frank, when I first heard of their appearance on the battlefield and cutting down our commandos like mere blades of grass, I was horrified—and then I realized that it was not horror I felt when I heard of them; it was fascination. And so it should come as no surprise that I am disappointed that you don't have a Spartan with you."

Shepard just grinned. "Maybe the Spartans are finally tired of doing our dirty work, and so other humans like me are trying to pull our own weight. And like what we did in the Bostra conflict, I'm going to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face as I put a round between your eyes!"

Benezia did not like Shepard's defiance; it reminded her too much of Liara. "Your insolence is a poor mask for your fear." Benezia then put the group in a stasis field freezing them in place. Benezia then walked off and called for her commandos—a bit overkill in her opinion, but maybe that was what she needed to show this arrogant human his place.

On the other side, Asari commandos poured in through the door, but just as they got close to open fire on Shepard, Toha while in active camo de-cloaked and jumped on one of the commandos and pierced her with his plasma sword. Benezia saw this, and lifted Toha up before throwing him across the room where Shepard was.

When the stasis field effects were worn off, Shepard saw Toha lying on the floor. Shepard looked up and saw commandos heading his way. Shepard pulled out his assault rifle and gave the others time to take cover by firing a few shots at the Asari. When Toha shook off the attack, he got up and drew his plasma rifle to provide covering fire.

When the last commando fell, Benezia called in reinforcements specifically Geth. Wrex saw the group of Geth, and charged them—some of them were sent flying into the wall, others were crushed under his feet. Liara used her biotics to lift the Geth from the ground giving Toha a chance to throw another plasma grenade. The grenade stuck on one of the Geth and blew it up along with the ones near it.

When the fighting was done Benezia was on her knees tired and exhausted. She noticed Shepard and his team walking up behind her she chuckles and made it clear she was not alone "This is not over; Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light, everything is clear."

Shepard thought she was crazy especially after what he did to her commandos, so he decided to add salt to her wound. "I actually expected better from Asari commandos."

Benezia gets up and turns to face the Commander. "I will not betray him. You will- you…" She then became a little dizzy and wobbly she then spoke clearly "you must listen, Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

Shepard was confused at first, but remembered what Shiala said on Feros. "We met Shiala on Feros. She told us about Sovereign's indoctrination."

Benezia then recalls her fear of being trapped in her own mind. "It is a terror to be trapped in your mind to beat upon the glass as her hands torture and murder. I was powerless; nothing but a tool for Saren. He sent me here to find the location to the Mu Relay…its position was lost thousands of years ago."

Shepard was surprised by that. "How does something that big go missing?"

Benezia explained herself. "Four thousand years ago, a star nearby went supernova the shockwave propelled the relay out of its system, but did not damage it. Its precise vector and speed are impossible to determine as millennia passed. The nebula created by the Nova enveloped the relay, making it difficult to find any cold object in interstellar space particularly swathed in hot dust and radiation."

"Someone on Noveria found it?" asked Shepard

Benezia continued her explanation. "Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy, they discovered the relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations; Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the Queen's mind…I was not gentle."

Shepard was really curious about Saren's plan so he asked. "Why does Saren need the Mu Relay?

"He believes it will lead him to the conduit. I would tell you more if I could, but Saren did not share his counsel with me. I was merely a servant to his cause."

Shepard heard enough and tried to give Benezia a chance at redemption. "You can still make it right; just give me the information."

Benezia was ashamed of her actions "I was not myself, but I should have been stronger." She walked up to the Commander. "I transcribed the data to an OST take it please."

Shepard took the OST. Benezia continued her explanation. "There isn't much time; I transmitted the coordinates to Saren before you arrived. You have to stop... me I... I can't his teeth are at my ear fingers on my spine you sho... you should ah... you should."

Liara steps up and yells "Mother I... don't leave! Fight him!"

Benezia looked at Liara with a smile. "You have always made me proud Liara."

After a few seconds Benezia turned around, glowing with a purple aura. "DIE." She began to attack Shepard and his squad, and on top of that another wave of Asari commandos and Geth came through the door. Shepard ordered everyone to take cover, Toha on the other hand charged at the Geth with his plasma sword. Wrex and Liara fought off the Asari commandos which left Shepard facing Benezia alone.

Benezia laughed at the thought of a Human besting her and she immediately showed Shepard why his kind would never be master of biotic potential. She lifted Shepard in the air and slammed him to the ground. Shepard got up using his biotics and sent a wave at Benezia, but Benezia just shrugged off the wave and flipped the Commander on the rail.

Shepard started getting tired again, he looked at Benezia with defiant eyes and let out a Biotic charge that caught Benezia off guard at this sudden tactic and knocked Benezia against the wall which she collapsed against.

After the fighting was over, the group surrounded Benezia. She began to shake her head "I cannot go on. You will have to stop him, Shepard."

Shepard knelt down to face her. "Sorry Benezia, but today you're going to live."

Benezia just looks at the Commander with wide eyes. "But the indoctrination has me completely under Saren's control."

Shepard grinned, giving her a sense of hope. "Let me worry about that." Shepard stood up and contacted the Normandy. "Joker, I have the area secured, I need you to send some Yanme'e from the Queens personal attendants along with Khezz."

Joker comes on the comm. _"Okay Shepard, but why?"_

Shepard looked at the Rachni Queen. "We need someone who can translate insect for us."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Med-Bay**

**30 minutes later**

In the Med-bay, Benezia was strapped to one of the beds and sedated. Shepard and Liara were watching over Benezia while Doctor Chakwas was getting ready a syringe with the green vial given to Shepard at Feros. Chakwas finished getting the syringe ready and walked up to the Commander. "Shepard."

Shepard looked at Chakwas, with a look of hope in his eyes. "Is it ready Doctor?"

Chakwas nodded her head for 'yes'. "It is, but as you know I have no guarantee it will work. I have done my own research while looking at the notes from Feros, and even now I am unsure about this."

Liara then walks up to Chakwas with tears in her eyes. "Please! You must!"

Chakwas nodded and walked up to Benezia, injecting the green liquid in her. It took awhile before Benezia showed any signs of recovering and woke up in front of Liara. "Liara what happened? I no longer hear Saren in my mind."

Liara hugged her Mother with joy, Shepard and Chakwas smiled at the happy moment.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard was talking to the Yanme'e Queen about the Rachni Queen and where it goes from here "How is the Rachni Queen doing your majesty?"

The Yanme'e Queen smiled _"She is recuperating alongside me; it will take time for her to get over the ordeal that had happened to her. She wishes to pass along a message to you Commander. She appreciates everything you have done for her."_

Shepard nods his head. "Tell her she should be thanking you; if it wasn't for you I would never have known about her. Will the Rachni Queen join the OSA?"

The Yanme'e Queen shook her head. _"I am afraid not, for now at least. She sees the OSA as no different from the Citadel who tried to wipe out her kind. Granted, it was a mistake on their part, but they could not control their ways."_

Shepard was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

_"She says that her people were forced to wage war against the Citadel races and that they had no control over their actions."_

"Do you believe her?" asked Shepard a little suspicious of the Rachni Queen's claims.

The Yanme'e Queen nodded her head. _"Trust me Commander, she is telling the truth. We communicate telepathically, so there is nothing she can hide from me."_

Shepard nods his head and said good bye to the Yanme'e Queen. Shepard then called everyone to the comm. room.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

Shepard and his entire away team along with Nihlus were around the table contemplating there next move. Ashley started off. "What's our next move, Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?"

Shepard shook his head. "the Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time."

Liara only agreed. "The Commander is right. We cannot rush off blindly; we still need to learn more about Saren."

Ash didn't like how Liara was acting. "Who put you in charge? Did the Commander resign when I wasn't looking?"

Shepard tried to keep peace. "Williams, she's only trying to help."

Ash felt a little embarrassed at the outburst. "Sorry, Commander."

Shepard looks at Liara. "Does Benezia know anything else about Saren or where any of his bases are?"

Liara shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Like my mother said, Saren never shared his counsel with her so she doesn't know anything else."

Nihlus then stepped forward "Commander, I may have something."

Everyone turn their attention to Nihlus. Shepard walked over to him "What do you have?"

Nihlus was hesitant, but made a statement. "If I give you this, you have to let me come with you."

Shepard thought about it and looked at Garrus for advice. Garrus nodded his head and Shepard looks back at Nihlus. "Alright, so what do you have?"

Nihlus pulls out an OST and gave it to Shepard. After taking the OST, he walked over to the holo table and inserted it in the socket, causing a planet to pop up on the table and information on the side is seen.

Shepard looks at Nihlus. "What's this?"

Nihlus walks up to the side of the table. "The Council received information about Saren."

Everyone in the room was listening. Nihlus continued. "They received a coded message from one of their infiltration units in the Traverse."

Shepard was surprised. "What the hell were they doing in the Traverse?"

Garrus was the one to answer. "Shepard, it's not what you think. Those infiltration teams are sent in the Traverse to listen in on the TC."

Nihlus then took over. "There are currently several infiltration units scattered throughout the border regions of Citadel space. This particular unit was gathering Intel on Saren."

Shepard relaxed a little. "What did they find?"

Nihlus shook his head in depression. "Unfortunately the message they received was little more than static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they can't set up proper interstellar communications. But the message was sent on a channel reserved for critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important."

Shepard was suspicious about this information. "Why didn't the Council pass this along to the OSA embassy?"

Nihlus had a guilty look on his face "Because they want me to go and not for anyone in the OSA to know about it."

Shepard would have been angry, but remained calm. "I can understand why they would keep their information a secret, they don't want us to know about their teams in the traverse listening in on the TC, but to keep this from Garrus who is also a Spectre. Well that seems unfair…not to mention counterproductive at this stage of the game."

Garrus shook his head. "The Council probably thinks I would betray them."

Nihlus looked at Garrus. "Would you?"

Garrus doesn't say anything for a minute and looks at Shepard. "To stop Saren for the greater good, you're damn right I would."

Shepard smiled at what Garrus said. "Alright, now that we know where we're going let's go check this out. Everyone dismissed."

As the group leaves Liara stays behind to talk to Shepard. "Commander, there is something I need to ask."

Shepard turns around to face Liara. "What is it?"

"It about my Mother," said Liara, "what will happen to her?"

Shepard saw that Liara is worried about her Mother and tried to comfort her. "I will try to help as best as I can, but make no mistake; your Mother will be taken to Asgard station where she will be interrogated. After that, I can't guarantee anything."

Liara looks at Shepard with a smile. "Thank-you."

Shepard was really confused. "I thought you would disagree."

Liara shakes her head "No; if she were to be handed over to the Asari Republic, she would be executed on the spot for her crimes. So I am thankful Shepard, you have done much for me and that is why I have to be honest. Shepard do you have any feelings for me?"

Shepard was trained to expect the unexpected, but what Liara asked caught him off guard "Liara I'm sorry, but I'm interested in Ash."

Liara looks said for a moment, but relaxed. "Forgive me, I just assumed you had feelings for me, but maybe it's best this way she is part of your species after all." Liara then walked away.

Shepard was in the comm. room for a few seconds until Joker came on the intercom "_Commander, mission reports have been sent to the ambassadors: do you want me to open a comm.?"_

Shepard gathered himself, straightened up, and walked over to the table which had already been lowered. "Put them on Joker."

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**OSA Embassy**

Shepard appeared as a hologram to the ambassadors. Udina stepped forward. "Commander we read the mission reports, and we are confused as to why you did not let the OSA take the Rachni Queen."

Shepard crossed his arms. _"The Yanme'e Queen made it clear she was taking the Rachni Queen to Yanme'e Space and that she was going to let the Rachni flourish on a planet they can call home."_

Alia then spoke. "Yes we heard about that from the Queen and we agreed, but the history about the Rachni should not be ignored. Like you humans say, 'those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it' so we must take precautions."

Shepard nodded his head. _"Is that all you called me about or is there something else?"_

Udina didn't like Shepard's attitude. "When you address us Shepard, show some respect. Now what are your plans and what about Benezia?"

Shepard sighs. _"I am handing Benezia to the UNION where she will be safe I assume."_ The ambassadors nodded their heads. _"And as for my next plans, I received Intel that Saren has something on the planet Virmire."_

The ambassadors all looked at each other confused. Tranquility then asked, "How did you come to this information?"

Shepard had to think about this one, if he tells about the Council own infiltration teams in the traverse then it could only bring mire disaster to this uneasy alliance they have. _"Benezia told me she is helping us and is willing to work with UNION intelligence to bring Saren down."_

The ambassadors looked to one another and nod their heads and gave Shepard approval of the mission. Once their holograms had dissipated, he turned on the intercom. "Joker, head for Asgard Station to make a quick drop off of Benezia and head straight for Virmire."

"Aye, aye Commander." Joker complied over the intercom and piloted the Normandy straight to Asgard Station.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space<strong>

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-class Battle Cruiser "Susanoo"**

The Director alongside Alpha watched as the Commander finished his conversation with the ambassadors. Leonard Church was not happy about Shepard handing over Benezia to the UNION—in order to calm his frazzled nerves he got up, poured some brandy in his glass, and took a sip before turning to Alpha as he allowed the bitter flavor of the alcoholic drink to settle on his tongue. "What's the status of our other agents?"

Alpha turned his head and looks at the Director. "Most are on assignments, also we have found something disturbing."

The director looked at him "What is it?"

"It's the Shadow Broker: it would seem that he is buying a lot of cargo ships and mercenaries. I don't think I need to tell you that it's very likely he's up to something."

Now that was disturbing…usually cargo ships and mercenaries are combined together meant kidnaps were possible in the future. Who were his targets? "Send what you have found out to the Illusive Man. The Mass Relays and any organization around them are his responsibilities."

Alpha nodded his head and sent it to the Illusive Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

**Chronos Station**

In a dark room overlooking a dying sun, a man sat in his chair smoking on a cigarette reading over mission reports when all of a sudden his AI appeared in front of him. "Illusive Man, you have a message from the Director."

Well, finally he gets something interesting to do…he could only wonder as to what the Director wanted. The Illusive Man took a long drag from his cigar before answering. "Open it."

The AI complied and the information appeared in a hologram. Ah, the lost art of speed-reading; nobody thought it'd be useful in this day and age, and yet here it was—being used by someone just as powerful as the late John Fitzgerald Kennedy. It only took five minutes for the Illusive Man to absorb all that information, ten to come to a decision, and just a second to press a button. "Get me Kai Leng…I have a mission that requires his particular skill set."


	17. Chapter 17 Virmire

**Hello fans. First off let me apologize for my lateness in updating the story, a lot has happened and I can't really blame anyone for this only that I am committed to finishing this story to the end and will try to speed things up in the future.**

**Now to answer some questions:**

**WOLF: I have already planned when I was creating this story at the beginning to add that particular armor, but not model it after the war machine armor. Also it will not show up anytime soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 5 26832183**

**Exodus Cluster**

**Asgard System**

**Asgard Station**

After Shepard stopped the Yanme'e from destroying Noveria and freed Benezia from her indoctrination, the Normandy went straight to drop off Benezia at Asgard station where High Command would interrogate her to learn anything else about Saren and his plans. When Normandy dropped out of slipspace, Joker docked at Asgard Station, Shepard along with Benezia stepped off of the Normandy and were immediately greeted by four OSA Police Force. One of the OPF walked up to Shepard, he was Human about 6'1 with brown hair and grey eyes "Commander Shepard! Admiral Hackett is waiting for you. We will escort you and your prisoner to where he is."

Shepard then walked in front of Benezia. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call her a prisoner, more like an honored guest."

The Human nodded his head and guided Shepard and Benezia to Admiral Hackett. Along the way, the two of them walked through what looked like a construction area. Benezia was confused when she saw no machines, but that turned into shock when she saw a gargantuan Mgalekgolo and a Mark II Cyclops working together in the construction yard. Shepard chuckled at Benezia's expression upon seeing how big a Mgalekgolo can really be, and the Mark 1 Cyclops seemed to match that.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Hackett's Office**

After a few minutes of going around Asgard Station, they finally came into Hackett's office where he was waiting on them. Hackett got up from his chair and walked up to the group, he looks at the Human OPF. "Thank you for bringing them to me Corporal that will be all." The Human nodded and left the room.

Hackett turned his attention to Shepard and Benezia. "Commander, I heard you had a tough time at Noveria, but I am glad you were able to get the Yanme'e to back off, and I see you brought a guest to Asgard station."

The Commander straightens up and saluted the Admiral. "Yes sir, Benezia here is willing to provide information on Saren and his ship Sovereign, in exchange for asylum."

Hackett crossed his arms and looked at Benezia. "Really? You do realize that asking for an asylum after what you have done won't go so well with the Senate?"

Benezia stepped forward and looked at Hackett straight in the eye "I am well aware of the crimes I have committed, and that asking for asylum from you is a long shot; but even if you don't allow it I am still willing to give you any information I have on Saren so that you can stop him once and for all."

Hackett rubbed his chin and thought it over for a few minutes. "I can't promise you anything, but I can try and get you placed on the independent Asari colony Esan, we have good relations with them."

Benezia nodded her head in gratitude; even if the Human would not be able to keep his promise, she would at the very least have a chance.

Hackett then called up a nurse to his office. "In the meantime, you should get yourself checked out in the infirmary." A nurse walked into Hackett's office with a wheelchair.

Benezia thanked the Commander and the Admiral, and sat in the wheelchair before the Nurse took her to the infirmary.

Hackett then looked to Shepard. "Come with me Shepard." Hackett lead Shepard out the door and to another part of Asgard Station.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Command Center**

In the Command Center was Hackett and Shepard discussing what their next move would be. The admiral listened to what Benezia and Nihlus told Shepard, and the Admiral was speechless the concept of "indoctrination", something happening at Virmire, and the return of the Rachni. He could only massage his sinuses at the concept of everything that he heard so far. "I've got to say Shepard, I am very frustrated at how things turned out; but I am more concerned about this 'indoctrination' concept you have."

Shepard nodded as he completely understood where Hackett was coming from. "I understand Admiral, this is something we never faced before. Saren has the ability to take control of a person's mind and use them like puppets; we don't know anything about this technology, only that it's dangerous."

Hackett nods his head "Too bad you used up all the Thorian spores to save Benezia; we sure could use some of that now."

Shepard wished that to, but the price of creating something like that is to high "We'll just have to create something to fight it, but the reason I'm here is not to talk about the indoctrination but to allow me to head to Virmire and see what these Salarian STG agents found."

Hackett then walked over to a very big holo table in the center of the whole Command area. He brought up an image of Virmire. "It has been scouted out by our colonization teams and was found to be suitable for colonizing in the next year, but if Saren has a base there I want it scouted out and destroyed."

Shepard walked up next to the Admiral. "Are we getting any support on this?"

With a sigh, Hackett shook his head. "Sorry Shepard, but we need all of our ships to fight the Geth; I am sure however, that the Normandy can handle this."

Shepard understood and saluted the Admiral before heading back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**CIC**

**En-Route to Virmire**

Shepard was standing over the pedestal watching the galactic map, calculating the ETA to Virmire; it would only be another twenty minutes until he can be one step closer to Saren. As he contemplated his next move upon reaching Virmire, Equinox appeared and told him of an incoming message in the comm. room from the director of ONI. Shepard was shocked and it showed in his eyes when he heard that, he grinned at the anticipation of finally meeting the director. He headed to the comm. room…maybe he'll get an explanation from the man.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

While Shepard was making his way to the comm. room he passed through the Armory; he watched as Chazarus along with the Normandy's new Kig-yar Jackal crew member Jesk went to work at moving scrap metal. As much as he was impressed with Jesk, but reminded himself that he had more important matters to attend to, and so he continued on to the comm. room.

Once he made it to the comm. room, the table was already lowered allowing Shepard to walk over to it with little to no effort. The hologram was set in a dark room with a desk in front of him. Behind the desk was a chair and in that chair was a man in his fifties wearing glasses and a goatee. The man looked at Shepard for a moment and stood up; the sarcasm was as clear in his body language as it was in his voice. "Commander Shepard, what an honor it is to meet you."

With venom ready in his tongue if need be, Shepard crossed his arms. "So you're the director of ONI? I expected you to be older."

The Director brushed his hair with his hand and grinned at the Commander—oh he's going to enjoy the challenge that Shepard would provide. "Such are the benefits of modern medical technologies. As it is, we are capable of living up to a good 175 years; it's a shame that immortality still eludes us."

It was at this point that Shepard un-crossed his arms, and started leaning on the table. "Let's get down to business; what do you want?"

The Director walked through Shepard and headed to his alcohol cabinet, pouring himself a glass of vintage 2556 Sherman Williams whiskey from Shanxi. He took the glass in one hand and walked back to his desk before settling in on what appeared to be a fine leather seat before facing Shepard. "I called you here to answer some questions; why in the name of god would you hand over a potential resource to UNION Intelligence and not ONI?"

Now he knew what the man was getting at! Shepard stood up straight and looked the Director in the eyes, choosing his words carefully. "After what your people did at the Forerunner Installation, I'm reluctant to trust ONI at all."

The Director took a sip of his whiskey and set it down before lighting a cigar; he was hardly worried as he took one long drag of that Cuban-style classic. "The next time you accuse ONI or my agents you better have the proof to back it up." The director sighed with apparent disappointment. "It's too bad you don't have the same morals as your father did; he would have done anything to protect Humanity."

That hit a nerve for Shepard. "How the HELL do you know my father?"

The Director chuckled at Shepard's demand. "Your father was a great ONI agent, one of the best."

"Bullshit! My dad was a colonel in the UNSC!" shouted Shepard, very angry at the accusation.

The Director chuckled at Shepard's delusion. Knowing he was winning, he decided to press on. "That's just a lie."

"Enlighten me." said Shepard, unconvinced by the Director's claim.

"Have you ever read _To Kill a Mockingbird? _by Atticus Finch, Small-town heroes. Believe in the truth. Not willing to back down."

Shepard only had a confused look, and so the Director explained. "You and your father are the same; always seeking the truth. But instead of saving a town, you both are trying to save the galaxy."

Shepard just ignored the Director's claims and cut the comm. leaving the Director by himself with a grin on his face. This was not over—not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentry Omega<strong>

**Hoc System**

**Virmire Orbit**

**UNSC Normandy**

The Normandy dropped out of slipspace in orbit of the planet Virmire. When that happened, Equinox managed to get a lock on a signal. "Commander I am reading a signal. Must be the Council's Salarian infiltration team."

Joker took this time to comment on the defense towers near what looked like a base. "Check out those defense towers. Think they can punch a hole in the Normandy?"

Shepard had a slight smirk on his face. "I doubt it, but I am not taking any chances; drop the Cougar. We'll go in hot and take them out quietly."

Joker complied with the commander's request. "I'll get you in under their radar Commander." He then pulled the Normandy close to the ground and dropped the Cougar in a beach area.

* * *

><p><strong>Virmire Ground side<strong>

Shepard along with Kaidan and Ash were outside of the Cougar. Joker came on the comm. and reported to Shepard _"We've got a clean drop Commander."_

Shepard reported back. "Good job Joker, now stay out of the way and keep the stealth systems on, I don't want them to know we're here until we're right on top of them."

Joker understood and stayed in orbit of Virmire. Shepard and company got in to the Cougar and headed to the AA towers, driving through sand and water for a while until it came across a few Geth along the way. It didn't take long for it to come upon the first AA tower. Shepard and squad dropped out of the cougar and made their way to the AA towers; when they made it up to the control tower, the Geth charged at them, Shepard and Kaidan pushed them back with their biotics while Ashley threw a frag grenade destroying the Geth. Shepard then walked up to the controls and deactivated the AA towers, after that all of them hopped back in the cougar and headed straight to the Salarian base camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Salarian Base Camp<strong>

The Cougar drove up to the base camp and there Shepard and squad could see the Salarians along with Garrus and Nihlus talking to one of them. Shepard got out of the Cougar and headed to where they were.

When he got there, Garrus and Nihlus were talking to Captain Kirrahe, the Salarian in charge of this group—it was obvious that he wasn't happy about this all if his frown were any indication. "How could you two bring the UNSC here of all places? This was supposed to be top secret for only the Council to know about!"

Nihlus shook his head in frustration. "This is bigger than the Council Captain, we must work with the OSA to bring Saren down and we are going to need all the help we can get."

But before Kirrahe could respond, Shepard walked up to them. "Are you in charge here? What's the situation?"

Kirrahe looked at the Commander with distrust in his eyes "I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment, STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence and that is all I will be saying."

Shepard took notice of the Captains hostility towards him. "Is there going to be a problem?"

Ignoring the only human in the group, Kirrahe turned to face Nihlus. "Where are the reinforcements that we asked for?"

This was not going well, as Nihlus looked at the Captain with a weary look in his eyes. "They sent me in to investigate."

Kirrahe was not happy, but before he could make his anger known, Shepard cut in and faced with his own brand of fury. "HEY! Are you ignoring me or just being stubborn? Now cut the bull, and answer my questions!"

Kirrahe turned to face the Commander with a retort in mind. "This is a Citadel matter; the OSA has no business here."

Garrus then stepped in "Saren attacked an OSA colony, that means it's their problem too, now you are going to work with them under Spectre orders?"

Kirrahe didn't like it, but had no choice, his shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Very well, seeing as how the Council didn't understand our transmission, we will tell you what we know so far. This is Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with Geth and it's very well fortified."

When Shepard heard that, he soon started asking his questions. "Is he here? Have you seen him?"

"No. But his Geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren. This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

Shepard was curious "What's Saren researching?"

At that, Kirrahe looked worried. "He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan."

While everyone was surprised by this, Wrex on the other hand overheard the announcement and walked over and asked. "How the hell is that possible?"

It was Kirrahe that answered his question. "Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the Genophage."

Shepard began to think about how bad things would be if Saren controlled a Krogan army. "The Geth are already bad enough; but with a Krogan army under his command, he'd be almost unstoppable."

Kirrahe finally agreed with the Human. "My thoughts exactly, we must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed. Without the Genophage the Krogan, will quickly overrun the Galaxy…and what's worse is that these Krogan follow Saren."

Wrex didn't like the sound of that. "Destroyed? I don't think so! Our people are dying, this cure can save them."

Kirrahe turned to the Spectres hoping they would listen to reason. "If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again."

Wrex walks up to the Captain and puts his face in front of the Salarians "We are not a mistake!" Wrex then walked away from the group.

Kirrahe looked at the Commander with suspicion in his eyes. "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with as it is."

Garrus looked at the Commander, knowing immediately what was going through his head. "I know Wrex may not like it, but the Captain is right that cure cannot leave this planet."

Nihlus only agreed. "It's true; we still feel the toll of the Krogan rebellions."

Shepard looked at everyone. "He'll be fine. I'll talk to him."

Kirrahe was pleased, but could understand where the Krogan was coming from and could not envy Shepard's position. "I appreciate that Commander. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

Shepard nodded his head. "Go ahead Captain, I'll be back soon."

Nihlus looked at the Commander in understanding. "We won't be long Commander." After that both left for the tent nearby. While Garrus and Shepard stood around and talked to one another.

Garrus went first. "Looks like things have gone to hell, I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex."

Shepard nodded in agreement—convincing Wrex was not going to be easy. "I'll go and have a talk with him now." Shepard then headed to where Wrex was. Wrex was shooting at some fish with his shotgun, Shepard could feel Wrex's anger when he got closer to him.

Wrex noticed the Commander coming up to him. "This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for the Genophage, we can't just destroy it."

Shepard tries to calm Wrex down. "I understand you're upset. But we both know Saren's the real enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with."

Upon hearing this, Wrex walked up to Shepard. "Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

Shepard then got frustrated with Wrex. "This isn't a cure, it's a weapon. And if Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

Wrex walked up even closer to Shepard. "That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about. I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than my own family ever did. But if I am going to keep following you, I need to know we're doing this for the right reasons." Wrex stepped back and pulled out his shotgun, aiming down its sight at Shepard.

Shepard didn't flinch nor did he pull out his own weapon. "Wrex, these Krogan are not your people. They're slaves of Saren. Is being resigned to being mere tools what you want for them?"

Wrex waited a few seconds and thought it over. "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the Rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as Generous." Wrex then lowered his weapon. "Alright Shepard, you've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing though; when we find Saren, I want his head."

Shepard nodded his head with a smile. "If I get to him first, then you'll get dibs."

Wrex laughed at that and walked away to go prepare. Knowing that he too had work to do, Shepard did the same and headed back to where Kirrahe and Nihlus were planning their attack. Shepard walks into the tent and saw Kirrahe and Nihlus were finished talking, Shepard immediately walked up to the two of them.

Kirrahe noticed Shepard and was the first to speak. "Thank you for speaking to the Krogan, the assault on Saren's base will be a lot easier without a Krogan going wild on us."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I trust that it means you've come up with a plan?"

Nihlus joined in on the conversation. "Yes it was mostly my idea, we use one of your nukes to destroy Saren's base."

Shepard was confused—what did those two want with nukes? "I thought Saren has AA guns, won't he use those to shoot it down."

Kirrahe nodded his head. "yes he would be able to shoot down your nuke, but it is well known among the STG of the OSA and UNSC's teleportation technology, and so you can easily send one into Saren's base at the heart of the facility and detonate the nuke, without anyone losing their lives trying to storm the facility."

Shepard understood the idea and put his hand to his ear. "Equinox did you get all that?"

Equinox connected to the Commanders head piece. _"I did Commander and we have a problem, it would be best for you to come aboard the Normandy so I can explain."_

Shepard excused himself and headed to the Normandy.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard walked onto the bridge. There he sees Ash, Kaidan, Joker and Equinox waiting for him. As soon as he stepped onto the bridge he spoke "Okay I'm here, what's the problem?"

Joker turned his seat around to face the Commander. "The thing is, it's about the plan to attack Saren's base. There is a small problem with it."

Ash then glared Joker—she was not amused at all. "Are you kidding me? This isn't a small problem, this is a serious problem we have here!"

Kaidan stood at the ready to restrain Ash should things get violent. "Ash! Joker was only kidding, he doesn't really know how bad this really is."

Shepard then stepped in. "Okay what the hell is going on here, what's wrong with the plan?"

Equinox then answered the Commander. "If I may Commander, I will explain." Equinox waited until Shepard focused on his avatar. "Captain Kirrahe's plan was to have one of our nukes teleport at the heart of Saren's facility near the geothermal taps. Any other day, it would've been feasible but that plan won't work now because Saren has found a way to prevent us from teleporting anything inside the facility."

Oh hell no! Shepard was shocked beyond belief and was speechless for a second "H-how is that possible?"

Equniox then brings up a holo-image of the facility. "As you are all aware the teleportation technology does not really teleports; rather, it encases you in a compressed slipstream field transporting you from one position to another almost instantaneously. This happens much in the same way that a spaceship uses slipspace to travel between star systems - time passes for the individual, but due to the short distances involved it is negligible."

Shepard rubbed his fingers on his forehead trying to calm his nerves. "We are familiar with the technology Equinox. Now can you get to the part how Saren was able to counteract it?"

Equinox had his hand up signalling the Commander to be patient. "I am getting there, be patient. Now when we first discovered this technology and reversed engineered it, the Office of Naval Intelligence funded section four to create a countermeasure to protect all UNSC facilities from unwelcome guests. Well they succeeded by creating a device that creates an interference in the slipstream field that sends the user to a different destination, preventing them from teleporting into the facility."

"Okay! We understand that, but how has Saren able to prevent us from transporting the nuke into his facility?" asked Kaidan

Equniox turned to face the holo image of Saren's base. "Saren has placed a jamming field that surrounds the facility in an electromagnetic field which prevents us from getting a target lock. As long as the system is up, it is impossible to teleport an object to or from within the jamming fields radius."

Shepard thinks about it for a second. "Can you hack whatever Saren is using and shut it down?"

The look on his avatar's face was not a good sign, and Equinox did not hesitate to give him an answer. "I thought about it, but Saren's Geth may be able to stop me if they put all their processing power into it; besides Saren is fully aware of UNSC and OSA AI's and their capabilities, he probably put the machine or whatever it is on a separate system—somewhere I can't reach."

Shepard sighs in disappointment "Okay then, plan B it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Salarian Base Camp<strong>

Shepard along with Kaidan, Ashley, and Garrus were inside the tent going over plan B with Nihlus and Captain Kirrahe. Shepard was the one giving out the plan. "Okay here's the plan, we take the nuke to the far side of the facility, my ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

Kirrahe didn't like the sound of that. "You want us to go in on foot? We don't have enough men."

Nihlus agreed but went with Shepard's idea instead. "It does sound a bit risky, but I think we can work around that."

Kirrahe could only sigh in disappointment, but conceded. "Fine! But if this is going to work then I will divide my men into three teams hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you can sneak your "shadow" team in the back."

Shepard liked Kirrahe's addition to the plan, but was concerned for their safety. "It's a good idea, but aren't you worried that your people are going to get slaughtered?"

Kirrahe nodded his head. "We're a lot tougher than we look, Commander. But it's true I don't expect many of us to make it out alive." He looks at Shepard intently and asked. "Are you sure your teleporters are offline right now?"

Shepard looks at the Salarian Captain in the eyes. "Yes! Equinox, our AI has said that using the teleporters now will turn are insides out. He believes there is something wrong with the power couplings, and my people are working on it but we won't be able to fix in time. We need to hit Saren's base now." Shepard along with Kaidan and Ashley knew Shepard was lying in order to protect the OSA and UNSC from telling them about a weakness in their teleportation technology.

Satisfied with Shepard's answer Kirrhae continued. "Very well, there is something I'm going to ask that will be even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me to coordinate the teams."

Shepard understood where Kirrahe was coming from "Good idea, you'll need someone who knows UNSC communication protocols." Shepard thought it over and chose Ashley for the job. "Williams front and center." Ash walked forward and stood before Shepard. "You'll accompany the Captain. No heroics, understood?"

Ash nodded her head "Aye, aye, Commander!"

Nihlus then stepped forward. "Commander if it will be alright I would like to be on the Normandy and learn the detonation sequence for the nuke."

Any other day, Shepard would have been suspicious of Nihlus's request; but after everything that has happened so far, he had come to trust him. "Alright Nihlus." Nihlus nodded his head in appreciation. Shepard then turned back to Kirrahe. "Let's go over the plan again "I am team 'Shadow'. You will create a distraction while I take my team to infiltrate the base. We'll make our way to the breeding grounds at the heart of the facility, we will disable the AA guns so the Normandy can land and deliver the nuke."

Kirrahe nodded his head in agreement. "If we get that far, we'll try to help you with the guns, but don't count on it."

Shepard then continued. "Once we have the bomb, we'll place it next to the geothermal taps, we'll then get out before it detonates."

"Excellent," said Kirrahe, "now then if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my men." Kirrahe walked off to gather his men for what he believed to be his last speech.

Shepard turned around to see Ash and Kaidan. She then turned to the Lieutenant and Commander. "Well this is it, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone LT. You too, Commander."

Kaidan tried to calm her nerves "We'll be fine. You'll see."

Ash looked at Kaidan "Yeah I just...good luck, okay?"

Shepard had an inquisitive eye trained on Ash. "Is there something you want to say Chief?"

The Gunnery Chief just looked at Shepard. "It's just weird. Going in under someone else's command, and a Salarian's no less!"

"Don't worry we'll see you on the other side." said Kaidan

"I know. I, ah... it's been an honor serving with you, Commander." said Williams

Shepard tried to calm everyone's nerves. "It doesn't matter if we're not in the same unit, we're still a team. Watch each other's backs, keep your eyes open, and fight like I know you can. We'll all come out of this in one piece."

Ash felt a little better after what the Commander said. "You bet, Commander."

* * *

><p><strong>Saren's Base<strong>

**Back Entrance**

Shepard and his squad consisting of Garrus and Liara jumped down behind a wall and surveyed the area after a few seconds Kirrahe came on the comm. _"Comm. check. Do you read me, Commander?"_

"It's fine. Let's move." said Shepard

_"Good we'll start our push," _said Kirrahe_ "we'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job. And Commander? If you see any way to undermine their defenses, we could definitely use the help."_

Shepard and Squad begin moving towards Saren's base and along the way Kirrahe continues to talk in the Comm. _"Shadow is on the ground. Repeat: Shadow is on the ground. Chief Williams, with Aegohr team! Mannovai, Jaeto teams, move! Time to get some attention!"_

Shepard and squad soon came upon the first patrol of Geth, there were only two of them and they didn't notice Shepard and his squad. So Shepard ordered Garrus to take them out with his sniper rifle. Garrus did as he was told, he lined up his shot and took both of them out with accurate precision.

After that was done they continued forward and came across what they assume was a watchtower of sorts. They made their way to it and as they got further Kirrahe again came on the Comm. _"Mannovai is under coordinated crossfire. Check for long-range turrets helping the Geth target!"_

As Shepard and Squad got closer the Geth up at the outpost began firing at them. Both Shepard and Liara threw up a singularity at the Geth. The Geth were then floating in the air allowing Shepard and team to pick them off with their weapons. After the fighting stopped and the Geth were taken care of, Shepard walked up the ramp and looked around for anything useful and suddenly Shepard notices a Geth console, he walks up to it and connects Equinox to the console. After a few seconds Equinox disabled Geth communications, Shepard then went down the ramp and headed south.

After a while Shepard heard Kirrahe again on the comm. _"Something scrambled their targeting. We've got a clear shot! Chief Williams, take the heat off Mannovai."_ Shepard continued and along the way he came across more Geth, he took out the Geth with his biotics with ease and making his way to yet another watchtower look alike. Shepard took cover and with his squad, they scouted out the watchtower with their binoculars and saw the Geth were on high alert.

Shepard took notice of the satellite on top of the watchtower and connected to Equinox for information, Equinox told Shepard it was an uplink for the Geth taking it out will help Captain Kirrahe and his men. Shepard didn't think twice and shot at the satellite with his assault rifle, after that the Geth began firing at them, this time with rockets. Shepard and squad dodged the rocket fire and headed towards the watchtower, as they continued Shepard and Liara used there biotics to make the rockets guidance towards them out of their way and into the rocks and boulders on the sandy beach. Once they got closer Garrus threw a grenade that took care of the Geth, but unfortunately there was a Geth destroyer that charged at them, but Shepard sent the destroyer flying with a biotic push.

Shepard along with Garrus and Liara walked up the ramp and saw Saren's base in the distance. Shepard took his squad and continued, but along the way there were Geth destroyers, Krogan, and Geth drones. Shepard and his squad took care of all of them and continued to head to Saren's base, as they got closer to the entrance there were more Geth and Krogan, Shepard threw a plasma grenade and stuck one of the Krogan who panicked when the grenade wouldn't come off and exploded. The rest were easy pickings; once they were done they entered through the door.

The door they went through lead them down a ramp and walked along some doors that were closed, Shepard sees a console and connected to Equinox. The AI appeared before the Commander on his Omni-tool. "I've got access to base security. Should be able to cut alarms from here, and then trigger the alarms on the far side of the base. It'll clear the guards out for us, but it might be too much for Chief Williams and the Salarians to handle."

Shepard thought it over. "Just disable the alarms, we can handle any guards we come across inside. We want to make this as quiet as possible."

Equinox nodded his head and did as he's told.

* * *

><p><strong>Saren's Base<strong>

**Exterior**

When Shepard and squad made their way into the base, the leader of the squad made comments as being inside of a warehouse as he could clearly see crates stacked on top of each other. Once he was done looking around, Geth and Salarians came out of the corner of those stacked crates and began either shooting at Shepard or charging at him. Shepard took care of the Geth easily, but tried to calm the Salarians only to get shot at for trying, Shepard then sent the Salarians back against the wall with a biotic push. After that, Shepard moved through the warehouse and came upon some stairs once he climbed the stairs and turned a corner and came across a door which that door led to another and through there a catwalk across a room. Shepard looked down from the catwalk and saw Salarians in what looks like a prison cell, Shepard continued on hoping to reach them.

Shepard entered through the door the catwalk lead them to and on the other side was what Shepard assumed was a security office with two Salarians. Shepard immediately disposed of the Salarians and looks around and saw a door next to the one he came through and goes through that door and headed down some stairs. Shepard reaches to the prison cell he saw when walking across the catwalk, he walks up to each one, but the Salarians were just too scared to talk. However when he reached the last cell on the left, the Salarian walked up close to the Commander and spoke.

"We'll, you're not a Geth, and you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you. Lieutenant Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment, captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called in to destroy the base?"

Shepard took it easy when talking to the Salarian. "I'm surprised you're not concerned that I'm Human."

Ganto just sighed. "Look, I wouldn't care if you were Batarian slavers at this point, but I see you accompanied by a Turian and Asari so I assume they came here with the fleet."

With disappointment in his voice, Shepard shook his head. "The transmission wasn't clear. The fleet is not coming."

Ganto nodded his head in sadness. "I see. Then you are from the UNSC helping us out I guess. I know the Captain. He will want this facility destroyed. My team was altered, indoctrinated. He knew about the breeding grounds, but the indoctrination is a greater threat, and far more horrifying. I watched good people reduced to mindless husks. There wasn't anything left. Others died during the experiments. I envy them."

Shepard looked at a cell full of Salarians who look depressed after hearing what Ganto said before he turned his attention back to Ganto. "Do you know anything about the experiments they were conducting?"

Ganto then explained. "They were studying indoctrination. Symptoms, progress. Saren uses it to control his people, but I don't think he fully understands it. I don't know much else. I just saw what it did to the others; it turned them into empty husks. I can't end up like that. Please - let me out!"

Shepard thought about it for a second before he came to a decision. "I'm opening your cell, but you're on your own from here on out."

Ganto had a lopsided grin on his face. "Don't look back and hope to outrun the blast, hmm? A better chance than I had before you showed up. Thank-you Human, and good luck; you'll need it."

Before he left Shepard asked him a few more questions "Are there any other survivors?"

Ganto looked back. "If there are, then they are probably already indoctrinated. I recommend not helping them as they could be dangerous to help."

Shepard then contacted the Normandy to launch the shuttle he then pulls out a small handheld device. "Hey Ganto!" The Salarian turned around to look at the Commander. "Take this with you, my shuttle will lock onto the signal and pick you up. Better than trying to outrun the blast radius and believe me you won't be able to."

Ganto greatly appreciated gift and began leaving the facility. Shepard and squad headed back up the stairs and into the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Saren's Base<strong>

**Interior**

When the elevator reached the top and opened, Shepard and squad stepped out and was surprised to see husks in stasis chambers along with a Krogan and Asari with some guards. The Krogan ordered the Guards to attack Shepard and his team along with unlocking the husks from the stasis chambers; the result was that the husks began attacking Shepard. It didn't take long for them to immediately take action and dealt with all of them.

Once that was done, Shepard and squad went through the door and went left where they walked over a bridge and to their surprised Shepard saw two Geth troopers, Garrus takes care of them with an overload and the Geth simply collapsed. Shepard then went into the building the Geth were guarding and walked in; at first it looked like no one was home, but then an Asari scientist appeared right in front of them from behind her desk.

"Don't shoot please! I just want to get out of here before it's too late." said the Asari

Shepard tried to calm her down "I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you?"

The Asari walked over to where Shepard was "Rana Thanoptis, neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse! You think the indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain, too!"

Shepard was confused "I thought this was a Krogan breeding facility."

Rana shook her head. "Not this level. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

Garrus didn't like the sound of that. "You helped him and you don't even know why?"

Rana tried to defend herself at the accusation. "I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more... permanent than I'd expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in. See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go now?"

Shepard knew how important this was, access to Saren's files could effectively finish him for good, but Shepard needed to know more about the research that was going on around here. "What were you studying here?"

Rana began to explain herself. "It's that ship, Sovereign. It emits some kind of... signal. Undetectable, but it's there; I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. It's called indoctrination. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the Salarian test subjects. But there's collateral damage, too."

Shepard was curious, and he especially didn't like the sound of it. "What do you mean by "collateral damage"?"

"Sovereign's signal is too strong. Spend too much time near the ship and you feel it. Like a tingle at the back of the skull. It's like a whisper you can't quite hear. You're compelled to do things but you don't know why. You just obey. Eventually, you just stop thinking for yourself. It happens to everyone at the facility. My first test subject was the man I replaced. Now I just want to get out of here before it happens to me!" said Rana, very concerned about this.

Shepard was confused about one more thing. "Why is Saren researching this? Isn't he the one controlling it?"

Rana explained what she knew. "The signal comes from the ship. It makes us obey Saren, but I don't think he controls it. Not exactly I think... he's scared it might be affecting him. Indoctrination is subtle, but by the time the effects become noticeable, it's usually too late."

Shepard wasn't finished yet. "Tell me more about this signal."

With a sigh, Rana continued to elaborate. "I'm not sure that signal is the right word. There's some kind of energy field emanating from the ship. It changes patterns. Over time-days, maybe a week-it weakens your will. You become easier to manipulate and control. But it's a degenerative condition. There's a balance between control and usefulness. The less freedom a subject maintains, the less capable it becomes."

Shepard was satisfied, but realized that he could not afford to lose a potential asset, especially when it comes to indoctrination "I need all the information you have on this indoctrination, notes, experiments, the signal."

Rana shook her head. "Everything I have done is in Saren's private lab, he wanted regular updates on all our work; everything is through that door."

Shepard walked up to Rana and pat her back "It's okay, you had no choice but to help Saren, but I'm going to blow this place to hell and then leave. If you want to make it out alive you better start running."

Rana was speechless upon hearing that. "What? You can't... but I'll never...ahh!" She ran out the door as fast as she could—even she knew that when the UNSC declared war they were going to blow a place, she did not want to be there when they did.

Garrus looked at Shepard with an amused look in his eyes. "You enjoyed that! But I can't help but noticed you let her go. Are you sure that was wise?"

Shepard just grinned and connected to the Normandy. "Equinox, are you tracking her?"

Equinox spoke on the Comm. _"Yes I am Commander."_

"Good! When she gets away from the jamming field, teleport her up to the Normandy's brig." Shepard then disconnected and looks at the two confused team mates "What?"

Garrus and Liara looked to each other before the former spoke first. "How are you able to track her?"

Shepard pulls out a small device as big as a pill "I slapped a locator beacon on her back before she left, I wasn't about to let her go with what she knows."

Liara felt conflicted about what Shepard had done. "I can understand why you can't let her go, but tricking her was not right."

Shepard shook his head. "This is war, we often have to do the things were not proud of, now come on, let's go get those files." Shepard and squad headed to the elevator and went straight to Saren's lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Saren's Lab<strong>

When the elevator stopped and opened, Shepard immediately walked into Saren's lab with his pistol in hand expecting Saren to be here, but to his disappointment Turian terrorist wasn't. Instead there was an overhead catwalk in the room along with windows, but to Shepard's right side were computer consoles which Shepard immediately established a connection between the consoles and Equinox. While Shepard was doing this, Garrus went down the ramp to the lower part of the lab to look for anything useful, but instead found something even better "Shepard! You need to see this."

Shepard left the consoles knowing that the connection was established leaving Equinox to gather everything in the computer. Shepard walked down the ramp to where Garrus was. "Garrus what did you find?"

Garrus pointed in the direction of a piece of familiar technology to Shepard. It was a second Prothean beacon, Shepard walked up to the beacon arms out in front hoping to activate it and then all of a sudden the beacon lit up and lifted Shepard off the ground, downloading the remainder of the message the Protheans left behind. Shepard began seeing the images all over again, but this time he was a lot more in control of this sensation than last time, after a few seconds he fell to the ground, but this time he didn't pass out from the shock and the beacon didn't explode.

Garrus and Liara rushed over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Liara then spoke "Commander are you alright?"

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine, it just shook me up a bit; let's get the hell out of here." Shepard then put his hand to his ear. "Equinox did you finish the download?"

Equinox came on the comm. _"Yes Commander, I have everything Saren had so we are good to go."_

Shepard was happy with himself and told the squad to head back out, but just as they were walking back up the ramp, he noticed a red hologram at the end of the catwalk. A sense of curiosity beckoned him to walk over to the hologram, but as soon as he got there the hologram manifest into the image of Saren's ship Sovereign, Liara commented on a feeling she had that something bad was about to image then spoke_**"You are not Saren." **_

"What is that? Some kind of VI interface?" asked Garrus

The hologram spoke again, this time in threatening manner _**"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."**_

Liara then answered Garrus's question "I don't think this is a VI..."

The image then spoke again. _**"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"**_

Shepard then pieced the puzzle together what this thing was saying "Sovereign isn't some reaper ship Saren found, it's an actual Reaper!"

Sovereign then spoke again this time about the name Shepard used _**"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chosed to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."**_

Liara then questioned Sovereign about the Protheans "The Protheans existed 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

Sovereign continued to mock the organics before him. _**"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."**_

Shepard wasn't afraid of this thing "Whatever your plan is it's going to fail. I'll make sure of that."

Sovereign was not intimidated by Shepard's threats. _**"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."**_

"Cycle? What Cycle?" asked Garrus

If it were possible for machines to taunt, Sovereign did so with its mechanical voice. _**"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the Mass Relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."**_

Shepard was confused, but was brave enough to ask. "Why would you construct the Mass Relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

Sovereign answered his question clearly as if a triumphant victory for his kind. _**"Your civilization is based on the technology of the Mass Relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."**_

Liara was shocked beyond belief and it showed in her voice laced with disgust when she spoke. "They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, and then wiping us out."

Shepard then walked up to Sovereign with a grin on his face. "Your plan is impressive, but you forgot one thing. The OSA didn't base their technology around the Mass Relays, we developed on our own."

Sovereign didn't feel threatened by this at all _**"Whatever you create, whatever you built on your own it means nothing. Your kind will fall like those that came before you and there is nothing you can do to stop us."**_

Shepard wasn't done yet, and he continued his barb. "Even if we used the technologies of the Forerunners?"

Sovereign was getting annoyed. _**"The Forerunner's as you know them were nothing more than a nuisance to us. They could not stop us from wiping out the species of the galaxy during their time and eventually they were wiped out by us."**_

Shepard was shocked, he couldn't beleive what Sovereign said. "You're lying, the Forerunners couldn't have lost to you."

Sovereign, as if wishing to twist the knife in the wound, simply continued. _**"If that is true then why is it my kind still here and not them?"**_

Shepard had enough of this and wanted some real answers. "What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?"

_**"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."**_

Shepard continued with the interrogation. "Where did you come from? Who built you?"

_**"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."**_

Shepard had one more question. "Where are the rest of the reapers? Are you the last of your kind?"

_**"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."**_

Shepard was finished and had enough of this machine. "You're not even alive. Not really. You're just a machine. And machines can be broken."

_**"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."**_and just like that Sovereign disconnected from the room and disappeared. As Shepard tried to make sense of this, a blast from the window knocked him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. Shepard then scanned the room for a second until Joker came on the comm. _"Commander? We've got trouble!"_

Shepard lifted his hand to his ear. "Hit me Joker. I love bad news."

"That ship, Sovereign, it's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would give any of our ships a run for its money. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there - fast!"

Shepard turned to face his squad. "You heard the man, let's head to that breeding facility and blow it up!"

Garrus and Liara nodded their heads and followed Shepard back to the elevator. None of them were aware that five individuals witnessed the whole thing and recorded the entire conversation. The five individuals de-activated their active camouflage and headed to where the Beacon was. These five were wearing black and white advanced armor with a symbol on their chest plate looking at the beacon. One of them opened a comm. channel. "This is operative Armistan Banes calling the Hades, we have secured the package, where is our ride?"

After a few seconds a voice came on the comm. _"This is the Rear Admiral, your ride is en route to your location, prepare the package and get out of there."_ The mysterious man on the comm. disconnected leaving the five preparing the beacon for pick up. After a couple of minutes, the window area was blasted through by a phantom plasma charge and the side door opened revealing two Sangheili in combat armor jumping from the phantom into the building. They, along with the four humans, lifted the beacon and placed it into the phantom. Then they all jumped in and left.

Banes then got on the comm. again. "The package is now in the phantom and we are on the way to the Hades."

The captain of the Hades came on the comm. again. _"Excellent, the Illusive Man will be pleased with the success of the mission, Rear Admiral Kahoku out." _The Phantom continued up into space and docked with the Hades before the ship went into slipspace heading to the nearest Cerberus facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Breeding Facility<strong>

Shepard and Squad made it to the breeding facility after going through Krogan and Geth and shutting down the AA gun to get here. Now Shepard was waiting on the Normandy to deliver the bomb; it wasn't long until the Normandy swooped in and landed in front of Shepard. The cargo bay doors opened and out came UNSC soldiers with Kaidan and Nihlus right behind them. Shepard walked up to them. "Where is the nuke?"

Kaidan was the first to answer. "It's right behind us sir." Kaidan turned around looking in the direction of where they came from. And after a few seconds, a robotic carrier came out of the cargo bay carrying the nuke. It hovered down the ramp using its anti-gravity technology and stopped right in front of Shepard.

Nihlus walks up to the Commander. "The nuke is in position, we're all set here."

As Shepard was nodding his head, Ashley came on the comm. _"Commander, can you read me?"_

Shepard put his hand on his ear. "The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous point, Williams."

_"Negative, Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make the rendezvous point in time."_ said Williams clearly shouting over the Geth pulse weapons fire in the back ground.

Shepard acted quickly "Get them out of there, Joker. Now!"

Ash came back on the comm. _"Negative, it's too hot! I can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we-"_ and just like that the comm. was disconnected, Shepard was pacing back and forth wondering what to do.

Nihlus stepped forward. "Commander, you should go and save Chief Williams, Lieutenant Alenko has already told me how to arm this nuke."

Shepard stopped his pacing and looks at Nihlus wondering as to whether or not to let him do this, but after a second he made his final decision. "Keep that nuke safe, Spectre."

As Shepard was calling for Wrex to get his ass down here, Nihlus told Kaidan to go with the Commander as he could handle it from there. Kaidan thanked Nihlus and he set out with Shepard and Wrex to go save Ashley.

Shepard and his squadmates Wrex and Kaidan opened the door leading them to the AA tower. On the other side of that door were two Krogan and four Geth hoppers. Shepard and squad took action with Kaidan and Shepard blasting a biotic wave at the two Krogan sending them flying at the wall, while Wrex took pot shots at the Geth hoppers taking care of them. They then headed to the elevator and went up. Once they arrived Shepard took a left and started heading to the AA tower, but as soon as he broke into a full-blown run, he heard a ship in the distance and Wrex commented on it. "Damn, Geth are sending in reinforcements."

Ash comes on the comm. and mistook the lieutenant at the nuke site. _"Heads up, LT. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location."_

Kaidan responded on the comm. "I see it Ash, but I'm not at the nuke, Nihlus is."

Shepard then connected with Nihlus. "Nihlus what's going on over there?"

Nihlus' voice came on the comm. _"It's the Geth, they're pouring out of their ship all over the nuke site."_

Shepard went straight to the point. "Can you hold them off?"

Nihlus' frantic voice said it all. _"There's too many of them. I don't think we can survive until you get here. I'm activating the nuke."_

Shepard was surprised by this. "Nihlus what are you doing?"

_"Making sure this nuke goes off and ruining Saren's plan. It's done, Commander. Now go get Chief Williams and get the hell out of here."_

Ash wanted to protest, but she couldn't say a word; ultimately Shepard decided to go and save her. "Williams, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the AA tower."

Ash just replied. _"yes, Commander."_

Shepard apologized to Nihlus. "I'm sorry, Nihlus. I had to make a choice."

Nihlus wasn't the least bit mad or sad about it. _"I don't regret a thing, Commander. Just promise me when you get to Saren to put a bullet in his head for me!"_

After knowing things were square between him and the Spectre, Shepard replied. "I will, now give them hell Nihlus." Shepard disconnected the comm. and headed to the AA tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AA Tower<strong>

When the elevator stopped at the AA tower, Shepard and squad could hear gun fire behind them. They stepped out of the elevator and turn the corner and begin firing at the Geth. Shepard, Kaidan, and Wrex sent a huge Biotic waves at the Geth sending them all flying over the AA tower. When the last Geth fell, Shepard heard a noise and looked up; to his surprise it was Saren on a hover-platform. Saren then fired Biotic attacks at Shepard and his squad, as Shepard decided to take cover, but at the same time Saren landed his hover-platform and walked off of it. Shepard decided to take a chance and gets out of cover and fired at Saren but his shots were useless as his barriers deflected his weapons fire. Shepard went back into cover out of Saren's line of sight.

Saren walks for a while but stopped and spoke. "I applaud you, Shepard. My Geth forces were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion! Of course, it was all for naught. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

Shepard just grinned at what he was about to ask. "Before we get on with how you're a puppet for the Reapers and how you're going to fail, I've always wondered how did you get that cybernetic arm?"

Saren looked at his arm and it filled him with an unreasoning rage at the scar from the Bostra Conflict. "Complements from one of your Spartan commandos sparing my life, and I remember him well for he was their supreme leader—you know him as Sierra-117, or the Master Chief. Another reminder of how I despise your kind."

Shepard just grinned at that—that Turian was almost killed by the Master Chief! "Now that we have that out of the way. Why are you doing this?"

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

Shepard shook his head in disbelief. "I think you underestimate the OSA, Saren. We have the technology and the numbers to fight the Reapers and beat them back to whatever dark hole they came out of."

Saren snarled at Shepard's comment. "True, the OSA may be able to survive the coming invasion, but the rest of the galaxy doesn't have such luxuries. That's why I am forging an alliance between us and them."

Shepard didn't believe the bull that was coming out of the Turian terrorist's mouth. "Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?"

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers - if we prove ourselves useful - think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. But I was determined not just to protect every species of the Citadel, but hoping the Reapers would wipe out your kind and destroy the OSA for good."

Shepard just laughed coldly at that notion. "I think you underestimate how powerful we really are. If we were able to beat back many enemies, think of how the Reapers will fare against us!"

Saren just chuckled. "Your people and those under your banner may be advanced Shepard, but you can't stop the Reapers from simply getting inside your head and turning you against your own kind."

"Not yet, but were learning all we can about this indoctrination and are taking steps to create a countermeasure against it. Now tell me why are the Geth following Sovereign?" asked Shepard

"They believe Sovereign to be some kind of god. The pinnacle of their own evolution. But the reaction of their deity is most telling: it is insulted. Sovereign does not desire the pitiful devotions the Geth hurl at it. They are just tools, and no amount of belief on their part will change that. But as tools, they are useful. They will survive the coming invasion. If organic life is to survive, we must also prove we are useful. We must work with the Reapers."

Shepard shook his head in disappointment. "I'm not like you. I'd rather die fighting, than to live as a slave."

Saren felt insulted by that. "I'm not doing this for myself. Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed, it is inevitable! My way is the only way any of us will survive. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I will become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!" Saren then became aggressive in his words "But you would undo my work. You would doom every species in the Citadel to make the OSA the dominant race in the Galaxy. And for that you must die."

Saren got back on his hover-platform and began to open fire at Shepard. Shepard's shields were strong enough to deflect the shots aimed at him, and his response was a hail of heavy-caliber rounds being sent in the Turian's direction from his assault rifle. Saren began maneuvering across the AA tower, flying on his hover-platform trying to dodge Shepard, but he forgot that he wasn't alone: Kaidan and Wrex tried to use their biotics to hold Saren in place for Shepard to get a clean shot. The two biotics were able to hold Saren down, allowing Shepard to throw a power drain that Chazarus himself crafted for Shepard to use in battle. The power drain disabled Saren's hover platform, causing it to come crashing down, but not before Saren fired a couple of missiles at Shepard and his Squad.

Shepard was hit by the missile and lying down on the ground, he looked over to where his squad was and sees that they were also out of commission too. He then heard a snarl and saw Saren walking over to where he was. Saren threw his rocket launcher away before grabbing Shepard by the throat with his cybernetic arm and hanging him over the edge of the AA tower. Just as Saren was strangling Shepard, his attention was elsewhere when he heard the sirens from the base. This gave Shepard an opportunity to deliver a right hook to Saren's chin, making him drop Shepard on the ground, barely escaping the fall off the edge. As Shepard was trying to recollect himself, he pulled out his pistol and tried to point it at Saren, but the Turian escaped with his life on the hover-platform.

Shepard stared at Saren for a few seconds until he lost him from behind the AA gun. Shepard walked over to where his squad was and knelt down to check on them, but then all of a sudden the Normandy pulled up to the AA tower and landed to pick everyone up.

* * *

><p><strong>Virmire Orbit<strong>

**UNSC Normandy**

**Viewing bay**

The Normandy flew out of Virmire's atmosphere and broke through its orbit trying to make its way far away from the blast. Joker then came on the intercom _"Everybody hang on"_

Below the planet, a huge explosion only seen by those in the UNSC and for first time viewers were stunned by the destruction it was capable of. Shepard on the other hand was looking at how one brave Turian could show Shepard that the Species itself was not as bad as he was lead to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Comm. Room**

In the Comm. room the morale of the team was low because of the death of Nihlus, his sacrifice saved everyone and more. Garrus was having the hardest time believing his friend didn't make it "I... I can't believe Nihlus didn't make it, he was a good Turian and a great Spectre."

Shepard tried to cheer Garrus up. "I know what you're going through Garrus. Nihlus may not have started out with us at first, but he earned the right to be a part of this crew, but we shouldn't be mourning: Saren is to blame and we need to take him down before anyone else gets hurt." Everyone agreed on that.

Liara then spoke. "Commander? Excuse me for interrupting. But I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

Shepard knew where Liara was going with this. With a sigh of resignation, he let his weariness show. "You want to join our minds again, don't you? Okay. Go ahead."

Shepard and Liara walked up to each other. "Relax, Commander. Embrace eternity!" and like that, the images flashed through Shepard's mind again, this time making a little more sense than before. After it was over, Liara was amazed by what she saw. "Incredible! I...I never thought the images would be so...intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

Shepard didn't have a moment. He needed answers now! "Did the vision make any sense to you?"

Liara then put the puzzle together. "It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?" asked Shepard

Liara tries to recollect what she saw. "There were other images. Locations. Places I recognize from my research. Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren needed the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

Shepard was a little suspicious. "How come you never told us about Ilos before?"

Liara then proceeded to defend herself. "The Mu Relay links to dozens of systems and hundreds of worlds. How was I to know Ilos was the one we wanted? Without the cipher, the images in your visions were never clear. It's only now that I recognized them as landmarks from Ilos."

Shepard understood what she meant. It didn't take long for him to reach a decision: "We have to get to Ilos!"

Tali then spoke up—her voice was an omen of ill tidings. "Forget it, the Mu Relay is inside the Terminus systems. UNSC ships are not welcome there, and neither are Council ships."

He knew what she meant, but Shepard was hearing none of it! This was too important! "The Conduit's on Ilos, and that's where Saren is heading. I plan to be waiting when he gets there!"

Liara was concerned about the Commanders safety. "Saren is likely to have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You'll never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You need to alert the Council or the OSA Senate. We need a fleet to - whoa! I'm sorry. The joining is... exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

Shepard looked at everyone. "We're done here, dismissed!" The team left the comm. room allowing Shepard to activate the slipspace comm. to connect to the OSA embassy, but to his surprised it connected to a face he never thought he'd see. "Admiral Hackett, I'm surprised to be speaking to you."

Hackett nodded his head. _"a lot has happened when you were off on your mission to Virmire, I have read your reports on your mission, Commander. This is a lot more than what we had expected, Shepard you have to come to Asgard station to make your final report to the committee."_

Shepard was shocked to hear this "But sir! Saren is on his way to Ilos right now, we need to mount an attack."

Hackett shook his head in disappointment. It was obvious the older man was weary of the red tape he had to go through. _"Not until you give your report to the committee, only then will they help you. Shepard, report to Asgard station that's an order. Hackett out."_

Hackett cuts the comm. leaving Shepard to himself in the comm. room. Shepard snapped out of his funk and told Joker to head for Asgard station.


	18. Chapter 18 Calm Before The Storm

**Hey everybody, this chapter is not as big as the last one. This is just leading up to the final confrontation and conclusion to this part of the story. So I hope you enjoy this and write back to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 6, 26832183**

**Exodus Cluster**

**Asgard System**

**Asgard Station**

The Normandy dropped out of slipspace in front of Asgard Station. The station's docking control operator told the Normandy to dock in docking bay five, Joker did as he was told to do and pulled the Normandy in docking bay five. Once the Normandy was safely clamped down in the docking bay, Shepard and company got off of the Normandy and was approached by five OPF and took them to a waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Waiting Room**

It had been an hour since Shepard and his team were placed in the waiting room and everyone was getting restless. Shepard was standing near a window looking at the OSA fleet guarding Asgard Station along with Terra Nova and the 75 million people on the planet. As he was mesmerized by the planet's beauty Ash walked up to the Commander "Hey skipper, how's it going?"

Shepard looks away from the planet and stared at Williams with disappointment on his features. "Not so good. While we're here, Saren is getting closer to the conduit which is one more step until the Reapers invade. We need to stop wasting time and go after him."

Ash nodded her head in understanding. "I know what you mean. You would think the Defense Committee would act with all the evidence that you presented them, but any good military strategist has to think things through, at least that's what my dad would say."

Shepard looked at her passionately "I'm glad you're here Ash."

Williams blushed a little before averting her gaze. "W-well... you- you probably wouldn't have gotten this far without me anyway."

Shepard chuckled at that notion. "Yeah maybe. Now let's try and finish this together."

Williams saluted the Commander and took her leave. Shepard then looked around to see Wrex leaning at the corner by himself looking a little grumpy. He decided to walk over and see what was wrong with Wrex, but he knew all too well what's really wrong with the Krogan. When he approached Wrex, it was then that he chose the opportunity to speak. "Commander, things got heated back on Virmire...You did what you had to do, and I respect your choice."

Shepard nodded his head in gratitude. "I appreciate what you did, Wrex. I won't forget it."

Wrex then got up close to Shepard. "Just make sure it was worth it. Saren has to pay for what he's done."

On that, Shepard agreed. "no matter what it takes, I'm going to hunt him down and kill him."

Wrex grinned in satisfaction. "I like the sound of that." As Shepard was about to walk away Wrex stopped him "Commander. There's one more thing I wanted to tell you."

Shepard turned around and looked at Wrex with an inquisitive look in his eyes. "What is it?"

Wrex pulled out a small device that looked like a hard drive. "The Shadowbroker didn't just hire me to hunt down Saren. He wanted me to install this device into the Normandy and steal OSA secrets. His agent told me it would be able to steal the information secretly without alerting your AI. I guess he was getting desperate to win that three-way war he was having with your people and the STG." Wrex handed the device over to Shepard.

Shepard took the device and looked at Wrex. "Thanks Wrex, my people will take a look at it and find what the Shadowbroker has done and keep up our guard in the future. Looks like I owe you twice now." Shepard nodded his head and left Wrex to himself. He then walked over to where Toha, Garrus, Liara, and Tali were in the middle of a conversation. As he neared the group, Toha took notice. "Commander! How long do you think we are going to be here?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't know, it might be a while before I get a chance to talk to the Committee." Shepard then looked around and saw everyone just standing around each other "What's going on here?"

Toha was the one to answer "I was telling them about Fal 'Chavamee a Sangheili Arbiter who did not believe in the validity of the Covenant's religion…the very first heretic in our society."

Shepard leaned back a little with his arms crossed. He was definitely interested. "I remember that story, about how he was a leader among his clan and was a great swordsman."

Liara then got into the conversation. "It is an interesting part of your history and the Covenant's, but I am confused why all of this was not part of the codex your ambassadors gave to the Councilors years ago. In fact we have little information about the Covenant at all."

Toha then looked away from the others. Even Shepard knew that this was a low in the Covenant's history. "It is not something my kind is proud of. We prefer not to tell other species outside of the OSA as this was a mark of shame." He looked back at the others. "I will tell you this, if it were not for the Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee's questioning of the Covenant theology, I daresay we would not be here right now talking to you." Toha then walked away from the others leaving them all to wonder as to what he meant.

Shepard tried to explain. "It's not easy for his species to get over the actions they did during their time with the Covenant. Honor is very big in their society, and they feel they will never be able to redeem themselves for what happened in the past."

Before anyone could ask why, Admiral Hackett walked in on the group "Commander the Committee is ready for you."

Shepard looked at everyone in the room. "Everybody wait here, this should not take long." Shepard then left the room with Hackett.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Hallway**

As Shepard and Hackett walked down the hallway of Asgard Station, Shepard had many questions on mind. "Admiral can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Hackett looked at Shepard while still walking. "Why don't you wait a moment until we meet up with one more person, he will tell you what's been going on."

Shepard only had a confused look on his face, but went along with it. The two then reached an open area where Shepard saw the one person he never thought he would see in a while much to his joy. "Captain Anderson, what are you doing here?"

Anderson turned around away from the window and looks at Shepard with a smile. "Shepard, it's good to see you again." Both men walked up to each other and shook hands like seeing an old friend for the first time in a long time.

When Shepard let go, he turned his head and looked at Hackett and then back at Anderson. "So can someone tell me what's going on now?"

Anderson started it off. "Well Shepard, a lot has happened and one of the things is we closed our embassy at the Citadel and evacuated all personnel including the ambassadors."

Shepard was surprised by that. "Well that explains why I was forwarded to Hackett instead of the embassy, but why did we evacuate?"

Hackett explained. "While you were out hunting Saren, Cerberus was looking for any Intel about his next motive."

Shepard was curious "What did they find?"

With a sigh, Hackett decided to continue. "Saren plans to attack the Citadel. When we forwarded this information to the Council, they took action."

Shepard was really confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Anderson then took his turn. He obviously didn't like this. "They're only setting up patrols at every Mass Relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus systems."

Shepard could not believe it. This was barely even a punitive measure! "Do they honestly think a blockade's going to stop him? He's on Illos looking for the Conduit right now!"

Hackett shook his head. "The Council doesn't believe in the Reapers, Commander or the Conduit. Hell, they won't even risk a war with the TC if they send a fleet to the Mu Relay to go after him."

Shepard shook his head in disbelief and looked at the other two. "So anything else I should know about?"

Hackett looked at Shepard. The way he looked at him already told the commander that there would be bad news. "Do you remember the Batarian Hegemony and the civil war they were having?"

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah, we secretly sent Specopss agents to help the anti-slavery group. How did all that turn out?"

Hackett lifts his hand to his face. "Not so good, Aria and the TC decided to help out the Batarians and squashed the anti-slavery group. We were able to get our people out of there without anyone knowing we had a part to play in all of this."

Shepard was surprised by that. "So where does this leave the Batarian Hegemony?"

It was here that Anderson took the stage to explain. "During the civil war, our agents were able to kill the leaders of the Hegemony hoping that would weaken the military leaders. We were wrong, one Batarian took command of the whole government. When Aria and TC arrived, he became the official leader of the Batarians."

Shepard didn't like the sound of that. "So does this Batarian have a name?"

Hackett nodded his head. "His name is Balak."

Shepard could not believe it. He absolutely refused to believe it! "BALAK!" yelled Shepard, making his outrage known.

Anderson took notice of Shepards anger. "I take it you two crossed paths?"

Shepard nodded his head furiously. "Yeah I know that son of a bitch. It was right after I got out of the N7 academy and was stationed on the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn, it was under the command of Captain Kenmore. We were patrolling the Attican Traverse for any signs of pirates in the area, then all of a sudden we got a distress call from an independent colony of mixed species that was under the protection of the OSA. A group of Batarian extremists were planning to launch an asteroid at the colony, just for associating with us. Captain Kenmore took the Forward Unto Dawn to the colony and immediately engaged three Batarian cruisers. Kenmore ordered me to the planet to shut down the fusion rockets the Batarians set up to move the Asteroid, I took a squad of ODST's down to the Asteroid and were able to shut down all of the rockets, but the Batarian behind all of this got away and his name was Balak."

Hackett nodded his head in understanding. "I remember that report, you had a chance to capture Balak, but let him go to save civilian lives. That was a tough call, but I think you did the right thing."

Shepard heaved out a long sigh. "I know I did the right thing and I was hoping one day I could catch him for what he tried to do, but it looks like that's impossible now."

Hackett took a seat. "Indeed, but nonetheless, we'll keep an eye on him. If a man can just send an Asteroid into a colony with no regrets, then we need to be careful."

Shepard nodded his head and looked at Anderson. "So are we going to help the Citadel Council?"

Anderson shook his head. "The ambassadors offered to aid them by providing ships to defend the Citadel, but they declined."

Shepard was not surprised by that—after all, politics was also a game where the deadly sin of pride had the ultimate power. "Let me guess, if they had accepted it would only make them look weak in the eyes of the other species on the Citadel."

Anderson nodded his head in acknowledgement of that fact as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Udina said the same thing to the other ambassadors."

Hackett then cut in. "There's nothing we can do for them now, we need to focus on Saren and stop him from bringing back the Reapers."

Shepard nodded his head. The hope he had was clear in his voice. "So does that mean you're sending a fleet to Illos?"

Hackett shook his head with regret. "Only the Committee can decide that Shepard, now let's get going the Committee is waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Defense Committee Chamber**

Shepard walked into the chamber with Hackett and Anderson right next to him. He walked to the podium, while Hackett and Anderson flanked him at both sides before both of them sat down. As the Committee was getting ready to question Shepard, he prepared himself by connecting his Omni-tool to Equinox.

After a while, a male human member of the Committee began the meeting. "Commander Shepard, you stand before this Committee with evidence of a threat outside this galaxy?"

Shepard looked at the Committee members. "Yes I do. They're called the Reapers and they want to wipe out all organic life in the galaxy."

A Sangheili member asked his own question. "What are these Reapers, and how do they threaten us?"

Shepard activated his omni-tool and provided a hologram of their enemy. "The Reapers are sentient machines with advanced technology, and there is one in this galaxy right now."

There were whispers in the chambers about this and all of a sudden a Jiralhanae, obviously a war chieftain judging by the Gravity Hammer settled down behind him, slammed his fist on a table. "It does not matter who these Reapers are or where they come from, we will destroy them like any other enemy."

"Well that would be the case if it were not for their indoctrination." Everyone in the chamber were wondering who said that, when the avatar of Equinox appeared next to the hologram of the Reaper. "Like I said before, the Reaper's are not stupid; after all they are AI's."

A Kig-yar member spoke up. "What do you mean by that?"

Equinox explained himself. "The Reapers have wiped out other civilizations before, the Protheans were one of many that were wiped out by them."

A Yanme'e soldier questioned this. "What evidence do you possess?"

Shepard just looks around unsure of what to say. "Sovereign told me."

The Committee was confused by this as Shepard then explained. "The Reaper I mentioned that is in this galaxy earlier is Sovereign: Saren's flagship. Sovereign told me that its kind has been doing this for a long time. And when I questioned about its kind and the Forerunners, Sovereign said that it and its kind defeated the Forerunners."

A Female Human spoke next. "Commander if there is one thing we know, it is that the Reapers didn't defeat the Forerunners."

Shepard was only confused. "How can you be certain of that? The Reapers are still here and not the Forerunners. If the Reapers didn't defeat the Forerunners who did?"

Every Committee member looked at one another and back at Shepard. The Human male spoke up. "I am afraid that is classified Shepard, but in light of everything you have told us, we have decided to give you are support in attacking Illos."

Shepard was really surprised, he thought he would have to convince them more about the Reaper threat. "So you believe in the Reaper threat?"

The Human male shook his head. "I didn't say that, but whatever Saren has planning it can't be good. So the Committee authorizes the 63rd Scout Flotilla along with the 26th Scout Flotilla to accompany you in attacking Illos and going after the rogue Spectre Agent Saren."

Shepard was at least grateful about what they would give him. He saluted to the Committee and went to prepare for the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Wido System**

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chambers**

The Council was preparing for Saren's attack on the Citadel, but in the midst of getting everything ready, Tevos and Valern noticed an increased number in Turian Dreadnoughts and questioned Sparatus about this.

Tevos was the first one to ask. "Sparatus can you explain why the Hierarchy could lend us so many Dreadnought from Turian space?"

Sparatus knew this was coming when the Hierarchy decided to send in the extra Dreadnoughts from their secret supply. He looked at his two fellow Councilors. "I think it's about time I told you the truth about something the Hierarchy has been doing since the Relay 314 incident."

Before he could continue, Valern beat him to it. "The Hierarchy has been secretly building Dreadnoughts at an alarming rate, so much that it goes against the Treaty of Farixen."

Tevos looked at the Turian councilor with shock on her delicate features—this was new to her. Sparatus on the other hand was not surprised that Valern knew about this. After all Salarian STG's were known to uncover any information except for OSA information. "It is true my kind has been secretly building Dreadnoughts, but only because of the threat the OSA represents to the Citadel."

Tevos was not furious about the Turians building Dreadnoughts—she understood the necessity behind it. But still… "My government can overlook this incident, because we have been building ships constantly too. The OSA has made many changes in our society both directly and indirectly. It is only now that I realize that we have lost sight of why we made this Council in the first place; to promote peace between all races."

Sparatus just snarled at that. "Peace is only achieved when all races have an equal amount of power. Not some group that possesses technologies and weapons that can destroy planets with ease!"

Tevos understood where Sparatus was coming from. "There is not much we can do about the OSA, but what we can do now is focus on Saren. How many Dreadnoughts can the Hierarchy bring to defend the Citadel?"

Sparatus thought about it for a moment. "They can bring twenty to defend the Citadel."

Tevos nods her head. "My government can bring in fifteen extra cruisers to support the Destiny Ascension as well."

Valern decided to pitch in as well. "The Salarian Union can bring 25 frigates to defend the Citadel too."

The Councilors all nodded their heads at what they would bring to the table when it came time to face Saren and his Geth. They could only hope that it would be enough to defeat him.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**Senate Chambers**

The OSA Senate was going over Commander Shepard's report he gave to the Committee. The report talked about Sovereign, the Reapers, Indoctrination, and worse the countermeasure against their own teleportation technology.

Anita Goyle went first. "Well it would seem Shepard uncovered much in his hunt for Saren Arterius." She closed the holographic report and looked at her fellow Senators. "The only question I have now is how we shall proceed with this information."

'Rolamee thought it over and came to a decision. "We do not know much about the Reapers, but this Indoctrination is disturbing to say the least and this countermeasure for our teleportation technology is also something to worry about, especially if anyone in the Citadel or the TC gets a hold of this technology."

Tranquility just chuckled at the idea of how dangerous all this was. "You both clearly underestimate our power; the gods are in our favor. And if our enemies attempt to use these technologies we should just wipe them out."

Anita didn't like what Tranquility was saying. "Like how the Covenant tried to wipe out Humanity?"

Tranquility became quiet after that. 'Rolamee then stepped in to cool tensions between Anita and Tranquility. "This is no time to bicker, we must first eliminate the ones who possess any threat to us, and that means taking care of the Geth who posses this technology and Saren's flagship Sovereign if it is a Reaper in this Galaxy."

The Senators all agreed on this and dismissed for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Asgard Station**

**War Room**

On board Asgard Station, everyone was getting ready for the attack on Illos and was also preparing for the Arrival of the Reapers in the galaxy if the mission had failed. In the War Room were Admiral Hackett, Commander Shepard, Captain Anderson, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, and Shipmaster Luro 'Taralumee. All of them were discussing the attack on Illos and the defense of the galaxy in case the Reapers arrive.

Hackett was the one explaining everything to the group. "Alright people listen up, we don't have a lot of time and so I will make this short. Saren is on Illos looking for the Conduit to bring back the Reapers, the Committee has authorized the mission to send the 63rd and 26th Scout Flotillas to attack Illos and destroy any resistance on the planet. Rear Admiral Mikhailovich is in command of the fleet, while Fleetmaster 'Taralumee is in command of deploying ground forces to take care of the Geth. Shepard will be the one to go after Saren while everyone else holds the Geth back."

Shepard nods his head. "I will sir, but I am concerned about the Geth's upgrades. By now they must have placed those jamming fields on their ships, so we won't be able to destroy them like before."

Mikhailovich just chuckled. "Countermeasure or no countermeasure, Geth ships are still not formidable against our ships, we can beat them."

Shepard turned back to look at Hackett. "What if we fail and the Reapers arrive?"

Hackett just shakes his head. "Shepard we have been prepared for an attack from either the Citadel Council or the Terminus Coalition for years, but we were prepared to face them not an invasion from outside of our galaxy, but we'll manage…we always do."

Captain Anderson then added his own opinion. "Why don't we stop Sovereign ourselves?"

Hackett sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sovereign could be anywhere in the Mass Relay network, we wouldn't know where to start."

Shepard then remembered something important. "I think I know where Sovereign is going to end up." Everyone looked at Shepard, waiting for the answer. "Sovereign may be leading the attack on the Citadel, the Geth alone won't be able to handle the Citadel Fleet, but with Sovereign there it could turn the tide in its favor."

Hackett thought it over. "If we enter in Citadel space without the Council's permission, it would be considered an act of war."

Shepard shakes his head. "Not if we save the Citadel from being destroyed."

Captain Anderson then pitched in. "Knowing Udina, he would easily be able to hang this over the Council's head and be able to avoid war if we succeed."

Hackett thought it over. "Alright, I will tell the Committee about this and hope it won't come back to bite us in the ass." Hackett then brought up an image of the Mu Relay on the Holo-table "There is one more thing; you will be going after Saren, which means passing through the Mu Relay in order to get there in time. The Mu Relay is deep inside the Terminus system and we all know the OSA is not welcome there."

Shepard just grunted at that. "I'd like to see the TC try and stop us."

But before anyone else could get riled up, Hackett raised his hand for silence "Aria has already allowed us permission to use the Mu Relay; according to her, this is compensation for what was done behind her back. Her exact words upon cutting the transmission were, 'go ahead and put those stupid assholes in jail with your death-row guys'."

Shepard knew Aria never did any kind of favor without an incentive. "What did she ask for in return?"

Hackett just sighed at that. "A hundred million credits."

Everyone was speechless, but not surprised. Shepard then asked on everyone's mind "So you paid her the hundred-mil?"

Hackett nodded his head. "Came straight out of the OSA's back account—the OSA Senate knew that having an account full of the Citadels own currency would come in handy one day and they were right. Now Shepard you have a go."

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Normandy Bridge**

The Normandy along with the 63rd and 26th Scout Flotillas were lining up and getting ready to head to Illos. Shepard was standing next to Joker on the bridge looking at the fleet of ships he was given to attack Illos and stop Saren. He was not going to waste this one bit.

Joker decided to ask a question. "So Commander do you think we can win this?"

Shepard looked at Joker. "Well that depends if the best pilot in the UNSC can get us to Illos in time. After all, it was Sun Tzu that said 'the soldier who is late to the battlefield, will be exhausted for the battle to come'."

Joker fixed his hat started pressing buttons. "just sit back and enjoy the ride Commander."

The fleet headed straight to the relay in the system and from there to Illos.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know some of you are not happy about how the Dfense Committee don't belive in the Reapers, well not yet any way, so don't jump to conclusions until after all of this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex- Defense Committee<strong>

**Defense Committee-** _The Defense Committee was created after HighCommand was established at Terra Nova. The Committee is a conglomerate of High ranking Military officials from each race in the OSA. They are responsible for protecting all OSA joint colonies and dispatching fleets or patrols to any area in the Mass Relay Network. They make all the decisions and can only be overruled by either the Senate or 2/3 vote from high ranking Admirals or Fleetmasters._


	19. Chapter 19 Ilos

**Those who read the first chapter of Ilos I put up, this is a revised version, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 7, 26832183 CE**

**En-Route to Ilos**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Captain's Cabin**

Shepard was sitting at his desk wondering if he was going to be able to make it in time to stop Saren from releasing the Reapers or if he was going to lose like the Protheans. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened in his room. He turned around, and to his surprise, it was Ashley walking in.

When Ash walked in, she could not hold her feelings inside any longer "Skipper?"

Shepard looked at Ash for a second before responding. "Shouldn't you get ready for the battle Williams?"

Ashley nodded her head. "I would, but I am worried we will fail the mission Shepard. Do you think we can win this and stop the Reapers?"

Shepard gave her a confident look. "We wouldn't have been assigned to this ship if we can't. We'll get it done."

With a sigh of reassurance, Ash nodded her head. "We'll get home again, Shepard. I believe you'll lead us through this. Oh Captain. My Captain."

Shepard then decided go for a direct move. "It occurred to me that this might be our last night alive. Got any plans?"

Ash immediately saw his move and called it out. "Trying a frontal assault? All that training, you'd think they teach you the best approach is indirect. To draw the enemy out of their fixed defenses. There are regs against this, you know. You ready to deal with the consequences?" Ashley then brought out some personal memories. "I've spent my whole life fighting to get what I want. To get it done, I had to bury a lot of things. During that whole time, not even once did I feel like I was worth what I was fighting for." She walked up closer to Shepard. "You make me feel good enough."

It took all he had to be patient, but Shepard looked into her eyes with passion. "bunk here tonight, Ash. With me."

She smiled. "Bold words, Shepard. I like bold."

Shepard just grinned at that. "Shut up and get over here."

Ash then teased him. "Make me."

Both Shepard and Ash spent the night together in the Captain's Cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mu Relay<strong>

**1 hour later**

**UNSC Normandy**

**Bridge**

Shepard walked on the bridge when Joker called him on the intercom. They were approaching the Mu Relay, but to their surprise were a group of TC ships were waiting around the Relay.

Joker immediately commented on it. "I don't think they're here to greet us Commander. What do you think Shepard?"

Shepard looked at the ships around the Mu Relay and then at Equinox. "Have they done anything since our arrival?"

Equinox turned to Shepard. "None whatsoever, but I belie-" Equinox stopped what he was saying for a second and looked at Shepard and Joker. "We are to proceed to the Relay; the ships have just given us the go ahead."

Shepard nodded his head and told Joker to proceed. The Normandy soared through space and as it got close to the Mu Relay, the Relay shot out a blue light and sent the Normandy instantaneously across space."

* * *

><p><strong>Pangaea Expanse<strong>

**Refuge System**

The Normandy dropped out of FTL and headed straight to Ilos, but as soon as they got close Equinox appeared "Commander we've got company."

Shepard could see it through the window. A fleet of Geth ships, surrounding Ilos.

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" asked Liara

Joker shook his head. "Stealth systems are engaged; unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

Kaidan then ask the question that was on everyone's minds. "Where is Rear Admiral Mikhailovich and the fleet?"

Shepard just grinned at that. "They're about to make an appearance right about now."

As if on cue, fifteen slipspace portals opened up and out came the 63rd scout flotilla under the command of Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. The Flotilla was made up of eight UNSC frigates, four UNSC Destroyers, two cruisers, and one heavy cruiser. After they came out of Slipspace, the 63rd flotilla fired their MAC cannons and unleashed lancer missile pods at the Geth fleet. The Geth were caught off guard and took most of the damage, but the Geth fleet soon countered by unleashing a wave of Disruptor torpedoes at the 63rd. Unknown to the Geth, this was but a diversion for the 26th flotilla to come in behind them and begin dropping down troop transports and phantoms for their ground forces.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Samson-Class Heavy Cruiser "Date Masamune"<strong>

**Bridge**

Onboard the bridge of the "Date Masamune", Mikhailovich was shouting out orders to his crew as the battle was getting well under way. One of the sensors operators called out to the Admiral "Sir! We have the entire Geth fleet focusing on us, leaving Ilos from their protection."

Mikhailovich understood where the operator was coming from "send the signal to Fleet Master Luro 'Taralumee, he has a go."

The operator nods his head and sends the signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos Orbit<strong>

Slipspace portals opened up in orbit of Ilos and out came the 26th scout flotilla. When the Flotilla came out of Slipspace they immediately launched troop transporters, phantoms, and bombers to areas with high concentrations of Geth forces. After they sent down all the people they were going to send, 'Taralumee quickly took his fleet and joined Mikhailovich in fighting the Geth in space.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Bridge**

Everyone on the Normandy saw the battle taking place and Shepard needed to get people back on track instead of gazing at how awesome the Geth were losing. Shepard then looked at Equinox "Where's Saren at?"

Equinox began searching the planet. "I have detected one Turian life sign on our sensors on the planet at these coordinates. But the area is too small for the Cougar to land at and I cannot recommend landing the Normandy at this time Commander."

Shepard turned to Joker. "Can you drop the Cougar in that area?"

Joker looked at Shepard with a smile as he knew what the commander was thinking. "I can do it."

Shepard turned to his squad. "Everybody get ready, I want Toha, Garrus, Wrex, and Liara to come with me. Gear up and head down to the Cougar. Joker - drop us right on top of that bastard!"

Everyone acknowledged the Commanders orders and went straight to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos<strong>

**Ground side**

**Bunker Entrance**

Saren was walking along with some Geth bodyguards. They were preparing to walk inside the bunker and fast. He was getting reports in space and on the ground of the OSA attacking; he never would have thought that they would be able to get here without dealing with the TC. He was mistaken, and now he had to speed things up! But just as he was about to walk in, he heard a noise coming from above. He turned around and looked up and to his surprise, he saw the Normandy heading his way. He turned back to his Geth and told them, "You two, keep moving. Inside. Now!" The Geth did as they were told and walked in.

The Normandy was gliding through the sky at a steep angle and it looked like it was about to crash, the cargo bay doors opened and out came the Cougar landing in the exact same spot as Saren. Once the Cougar came to a stop right in front of the bunker doors, Shepard and gang got out and stacked up at both sides of the door to the bunker.

Liara looked at the door. "We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!"

Wrex looked at the door himself. "I hate to admit it, but there is no way we're getting past this door with brute force."

"Saren found some way to open it," said Garrus, "there must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

Liara looked at Shepard. "We'll have to find some way to get it up and running again."

Shepard nodded his head. "Alright people let's get moving." As Shepard was leading the group to the ruins, Geth troopers came out of nowhere and were about to open fire at Shepard and his squad until a plasma sniper rifle shot hit the Geth at the head. Shepard and squad looks around to see who took the shot. Shepard then spotted a Kig-yar on a roof top waving his arm at them, Shepard waved back to thank him and moved on.

When they got out from the bunker entrance they immediately came across more Geth and two Armatures, but thanks to the Kig-yar sniper, he signaled all forces to converge on his location. A phantom then appeared, and opened fire at the Geth along with troop transporters. The transports unloaded a whole battle group of the OSA's finest soldiers. There were Sangheili Zealots, Ultras, Rangers, and Majors led the attack alongside Jiralhanae Chieftains, Stalkers, Captains, Majors, and Minors and a few jumper packs flying around; Yanme'e Ultras, Majors, and Minors harassed the enemy in the skies with the Jump-Pack Jiralhanae and Sangheili Rangers; Three Gargantuan Hunters from Heavy-Gravity worlds accompanied six Mgalekgolo Scarabs and 50 Hunters came striding into the battle; Unggoy Ultras, Heavies, and Minors by the thousands to overwhelm the Geth forces; and Kig-yar Champions, Commandoes, Rangers, and Snipers from both the Jackal and Skirmisher sub species attacked with speed and stealth as they made Saren's forces look foolish (if it was possible for Geth to look foolish). Shepard then signaled his squad to move forward while the whole battalion took care of the Geth.

The Zealots moved in with plasma swords and slicing the Geth piece by piece. Jiralhanae Chieftains swung their gravity hammers knocking Geth troopers across the battle. Yanme'e Ultras provided air support by picking the Geth off behind cover with their plasma weapons. Jackal snipers watched everyone's backs from Geth Hoppers while Skirmishers made short work of Geth Troopers with their superior speed. It wasn't long before the Geth called in reinforcements and from the sky ten Geth Colossus dropped down and began firing at the OSA forces, for a second it looked like the Geth were pushing them back, but that wasn't until the three Scarabs smashed the ten Colossus to scrap metal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos<strong>

**Courtyard**

Shepard and squad moved across the ruins and came upon three Skirmisher Commandoes. Shepard kneeled down near a wall and looked at one of them "What's the situation?"

A Commando turned his feathered head and looked at Shepard. "There are a group of Geth troopers and one Juggernaut. We are planning an attack."

Shepard looked up in the sky and grinned. "I don't think that's necessary."

The Commando had a confused look on his face until he saw what was falling out of the sky. It was four Spartans clad in black armor, they landed right on top of the group of Geth. The Juggernaut charged right at them but was immediately taken down by the Spartans with ease.

Shepard and squad walked up to the Spartans, and exchanged salutes. "Commander Shepard, Commanding Officer of the Normandy. Thanks for taking care of the Geth."

One of the Spartans walked up to Shepard. "Black One of Spartan Team Black. It wasn't a problem sir, but we have orders to help clear this area of Geth. I'm only sorry that we can't follow you."

Shepard understood and took his squad the rest of the way. They made their way through some pillars where Geth Hoppers were jumping around wrecking havoc for them, but in the end the Geth Hoppers fell like all the rest. Shepard and squad then made their way into an elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos<strong>

**Security Station**

During the elevator ride down Garrus noted that the lights were still on. "This place still has power. It must be running off its own generator."

Wrex then noted something else. "This must be the command center for the entire complex. Saren's troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside."

Toha made his own statement. "We will have to figure out how to disengage the security lockdown if we ever want to get inside that bunker."

Shepard nodded his head in understanding. When the elevator came to a stop, the squad got out of the elevator and made a right turn, but to his surprise there was a Jiralhanae wearing red power armor, he was taking cover behind a boulder from Geth fire and what looked like siege pulse cannons fire. Shepard immediately ran up to his position and took cover. The Jiralhanae did not hesitate to take notice of the Commander. "Commander Shepard! I am Lanius Huructus, I am in charge of the Jiralhanae offensive on the ground."

Commander nodded his head. "Tell me Huructus what's going on here?"

Huructus takes a look out from his cover and looks back at the Commander "We believe this is the place Saren used to lock the bunker he went into, but the Geth have dug in and their defenses are strong."

Shepard didn't like the sound of that. "So what's the plan?"

Huructus grinned, showing many sharp teeth. "Dadab and his group should already be taking care of it."

Shepard looked confused. "Who the hell is Dadab?"

Huructus explains "Dadab is an Unggoy Ultra, he leads a GOBLIN unit that specializes in demolitions."

Shepard was really surprised by that and took a look at what the little Unggoy's were up against. There were A LOT of Geth Juggernauts, Destroyers, Troopers, Rocket Troopers, Shock Troopers, Geth Primes, and four Geth Armatures. Shepard could not believe a group of pint size Unggoy could handle all this, but unknown to anyone were the pint size Unggoy's that were in active camouflage were planting small explosives on every Geth that Shepard saw. When all the Unggoy finished they went back to where Huructus and Shepard was, they de-cloaked and told them to take cover. After five seconds, there was a massive explosions coming from the other side of the boulder and every Geth construct was reduced to scrap metal afterwards.

Shepard walked out from behind the boulder and was impressed with the Unggoy, but not as impressed as Garrus, Liara, and especially Wrex. Wrex himself could not believe a group of tiny Unggoy did all this damage—showing more spine than the Volus. Shepard then walked up the stairs that lead to the control panels; he was about to press some buttons until Huructus stopped him and let a Huragok that was with him do the work. It was a few seconds until the Huragok signaled to them that it was able to unlock the bunker doors.

Garrus then tried to urge everyone to get moving. "Come on. Saren already has a head start. We have to go find him before he reaches the Conduit."

Toha, the strategic genius as he was, disagreed. "Assuming of course he hasn't already found it. If he has, then we are just walking right into a trap."

Garrus then replied back. "That's a chance we'll have to take."

But just as everyone was ready to leave an image appeared over the console. Liara was the first to notice "Hold on...something is happening."

The hologram image then spoke "-too late. [static]-unable to... [static] ...invading fleets... [static]-no escape... [static]..."

Garrus could only speculate what the image was trying to say. "Sounds like some kind of message. But I don't recognize the language."

Liara as the archeologist she was made a scientific guess. "It is probably in Prothean. This recording must be 50,000 years old. No wonder we cannot understand it."

Shepard understood what the message said to his surprise. He translated to the others. "The message is all broken up, but I recognize a few words. It's a warning against the Reaper invasion."

Liara was impressed and completely understood how the Commander was able to understand the language. "Of course! Between the beacons and the Cipher, an understanding of the Prothean language would have been transferred into your mind."

The image then spoke again, but was too damaged for anyone to understand even to Shepard. Garrus could not help but ask. "What is it saying? Can you make out anything useful?"

The image spoke for a couple more times, until it was too garbled for Shepard to understand. Shepard turned to face his squad. "It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to be of any help. We should go."

Huructus told the Commander he would secure this console and search for any useful information, Shepard nodded his head and takes his squad to the second elevator underneath them, but as Shepard was leaving, he could hear the Prothean message saying. "Cannot be stopped" over and over again. To his shame it sent shivers down his spine the way the Prothean said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos<strong>

**Prothean Archives**

Shepard and squad got back into the Cougar and drove straight into the bunker. As they were driving Liara could not help but speak of the discovery she had made. "I have spent my entire life studying the Protheans, but I never dreamed I would discover anything like this! This bunker might have been the last refuge of their entire species. Just imagine what mysteries it might hold. Imagine what secrets might be revealed!"

Wrex was getting tired of the Doctor daydreaming and decided to snap her back to reality. "Hey! Remember why we're here. To stop Saren and save the galaxy, not do some digging here and there."

Liara then apologized. "I am sorry... I was swept up in the moment. I just hope we have the opportunity to study this place in detail after this is done."

The Cougar continued going through the bunker going down level by level. Garrus noticed the things on the walls and was wondering what they were. "What are all those things on the walls? Some kind of containers?"

Shepard was the one to answer. "They're stasis pods; they must have tried to cryogenically freeze themselves."

Garrus understood how Shepard knew that. The UNSC had advance cryostasis pods that can keep their own people alive for years if not centuries.

As the Cougar continued driving, Geth began firing at them, but thanks to the Cougar's shields, they shrugged off the attacks and ran over the Geth as they continued onward. After a few seconds, Shepard and squad came across what appeared to be a barrier of some kind. Wrex immediately thought it was trap, but Garrus thought otherwise. Shepard decided to investigate instead of arguing. They all got out of the Cougar and noticed a door to the right side of the Cougar and opened it, and found that the door lead to an elevator. Shepard took the group in the elevator and took them down.

After a few seconds, the elevator stopped and opened to a long bridge with each side having the same stasis pods. Shepard treaded carefully towards the end of the bridge. When he got to the end, a hologram popped up and spoke to the group. _"You are not Prothean. But you are not machine, either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent out our warning through the beacons."_

Garrus was the first one to speak. "Looks like some kind of VI program, and pretty badly damaged from the looks of it."

The VI spoke again. _"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."_

Liara could not help but be excited. "An actual working Prothean VI, and I can understand it!"

The VI spoke again to explain. _"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated more output into a format you can comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."_

Shepard was curious of how this simple VI was able to explain in detail, as if it were an AI. "Are you some kind of artificial intelligence program?"

Vigil then began to explain himself. _"I am an advance non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of the Ilos research facility."_

Personality imprints thought Shepard, sounds something like flash cloning to create AI's. Shepard decided to put that aside for now and continued on with the questions. "Why did you bring me here?"

Vigil then explained. _"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous Mass Relay. One that links to Dark Space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel Relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."_

Garrus and Liara were surprised beyond anything in their wildest dreams, they could not believe the Citadel is an inactive Mass Relay for the Reapers return to the galaxy. Garrus as a Spectre thought of how bad it would be if the Reapers succeed "The Reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack! I need to warn the Council."

Shepard on the other hand was not surprised, instead continued on with the questions "How come nobody ever noticed the Citadel was an inactive Mass Relay?"

Vigil began to explain. _"The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers. The keepers maintain the station's most basic functions. They enable any species that discovers the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance on the Keepers ensures no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the Relay is activated and the Reapers invade."_

Shepard asked another question. "How do the Reapers survive out in Dark Space?"

Vigil could only explain in theory _"We only have theories. The researchers here came to believe the Reapers enter prolonged states of inactivity to conserve energy. This allows them to survive the thousands and thousands of years it takes for organic civilizations to rebuild itself. But in this state, they are vulnerable. By retreating beyond the edges of the galaxy, they ensure no one will accidentally discover them. They keep their existence hidden until the Citadel Relay is activated."_

Shepard thinks about what Vigil said. "The Reapers have the perfect plan, they're smart I'll give them that much."

Vigil only agreed. _"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the Mass Relays. Communications and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."_

Toha commented on this. "They make the races of the Citadel be dependent on the Mass Relays, then take it away at the moment they need it, but it will have very little effect on the OSA, we possess Slipspace technology and do not need the Relays to travel."

Garrus wasn't reassured with what Toha said. "The Council and every other species of the Citadel will be defenseless, we need to stop Saren."

Shepard was curious by one thing. "The war was lost, if you had surrendered, they might have let you live."

_"No offer of surrender was ever given. Our enemy had a single goal: the extinction of all advanced organic life. Through the Citadel the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data, information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."_

Shepard was confused about something. "I don't understand. Where did the Reapers go after they conquered your people?"

_"Our worlds were stripped bare, harvested by the indoctrinated slaves. Everything of value-all resources, all technology-was that all advance Organic life had been extinguished, the Reapers retreated back through the Citadel Relay into Dark Space, Sealing it behind them. All evidence of the Reaper invasion had been wiped away. Only their indoctrinated slaves were left behind, abandoned. Mindless husks no longer capable of independent thought, the indoctrinated soon starved or died of exposure. The genocide of the Protheans was complete."_

Shepard could not understand the Reapers' motives. "What do the Reapers get out of this? Why do they keep repeating this pattern of Genocide over and over?"

Vigil could only explain in theory. _"The Reapers are alien, unknowable. Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely, they are driven by motives and goals that organic beings cannot hope to understand. In the end, what does it matter? Your survival depends on stopping them, not in understanding them."_

Shepard had enough and wanted to get to the bottom of all this. "You said you brought me here for a reason. Tell me what I need to do."

_"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind Mass Relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a Mass Relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: the hub of the Relay Network."_

"The Conduit is not a weapon," said Liara, with shock crossing her features, "it is a back door into the Citadel!"

Shepard was curious about one thing. "How did you manage to stay hidden?"

_"All official records of our project were destroyed in the initial attack on the Citadel. While the Prothean empire came crashing down, Ilos was spared. We severed all communications with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated into these archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long and slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted. And my energy reserves were dwindling."_

Wrex then spoke. "You were all a bunch of cowards. You should have fought instead of hiding underneath a rock."

Toha on the other hand disagreed. "They did the right thing, as the Humans say better to run and hide and live to fight another day."

Vigil continued to explain. _"We were a few hundred against a galactic invasion fleet. Our only hope was to remain undetected. I began to disable the life support of non-essential personnel. First support staff, then security. One by one, their pods were shut down to conserve energy. Eventually only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active. Even these were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel Relay."_

Liara was shocked to hear this. "There were hundreds of stasis pods out there! You just shut them down? You killed them?"

Shepard was disgusted, but understood where Vigil was coming from. "you couldn't let everyone die. Better to sacrifice some so others could live."

Vigil then explained his actions. _"This outcome was not completely unforeseen. My actions were a result of a contingency programming entered on my creation."_

Garrus then rebuffed about that. "I bet the scientists didn't tell the "non-essential" staff about this contingency."

_"I saved key personal. When the Reapers retreated, the top scientists were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realized the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And the Keepers were the key."_

Shepard was still confused by something. "I still don't understand what's going on here. Why is Saren trying to find the Conduit?"

_"The Conduit gives him access to the Citadel and the Keepers. The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the Keepers to activate the Citadel Relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the Keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."_

Shepard then put the pieces together. "Saren must have some plan to undo everything you did."

Vigil agreed. _"The one you call Saren will use the Conduit to bypass the Citadel's defenses. Once inside, he will transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the Relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."_

Shepard didn't like the sound of that and tried to reassure everyone. "I'll take Sovereign down. Somehow."

_"There's a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign"_

When Vigil said that, Garrus was only confused. "Wait, where's the Citadel's master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that."

_"Through the Conduit. Follow Saren. He will lead you to your destination."_

Shepard turned to the others "Saren's got enough of a head start. Grab that data file and let's go!"

Liara on the other hand was not pleased by Shepard's sudden urgent departure "Shepard are you sure? Who knows how much longer Vigil will be here? Even now the projection is weak. This might be our only chance to speak with it - our only link to the knowledge of the Protheans! It is the opportunity of a life time!"

Shepard thought it over and came up with a better idea. "Shepard to Normandy! Equinox are you there?"

It took only a few seconds before Equinox replied _"Yes Commander! What do you need?"_

"I have a damaged Prothean VI down here, who has vital information on the Reapers. I need you to spare some room on the Normandy to allow it to be saved."

Equinox waited a few seconds to reply _"I am ready to accept our new guest, just make a connection on its end."_

Shepard disconnects the comm and walked up to Vigil. Shepard activated his omni-tool and Vigil disappeared. Shepard turned around and told everyone to head back up.

On the way up, Liara could not help but say something about the Protheans "All their culture, all their advanced technology, and the Protheans were taken in by the Reapers, just as we were. They failed."

Garrus tries to cheer Liara up. "They didn't fail! They gave us the chance to make things right and now we can't waste it."

The elevator stopped and opened the doors, Shepard and squad got out of the elevator and headed straight to the Cougar, they were not surprised the barrier that was blocking them earlier was gone now. Shepard then pressed on the gas at full throttle and the Cougar went flying down the Archives.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos<strong>

**Trenches**

The Cougar came out of the Archives and immediately came upon a trench that leads to some water, Shepard followed the trenches path. After a while they came upon some Geth a lot of them, turn after turn they were there, but the Cougar weapons were more than enough to take care of them. After few more run inns' with the Geth they made a turn they could see the Conduit.

Liara was amazed at what the Protheans accomplished. "There! The Conduit! It is incredible!"

Garrus tried to get Liara to focus. "We don't have time to admire the view. We have to get through that Relay... and these Geth aren't going to make it easy on us."

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel**

**Destiny Ascension**

Outside of the Citadel was the entire Citadel fleet, the strongest fleet in the galaxy only rivaled by the OSA and TC. Onboard the Destiny Ascension was Matriarch Lindayna, she was responsible for the Ascension and the Citadel fleet. She was prepared for anything and was surprised of how the Council was able to bring in more ships, especially the Asari cruiser's to help defend the Destiny Ascension.

After a while, the sensors on the Ascension were going nuts as a large ship about two kilometers long accompanied by a fleet of Geth ships came out of the Relay and attacked the Citadel fleet. A number of ships were lost, but thanks to the extra dreadnoughts the Turians provided, they were able to fight back.

Lindayna was only thinking one thing: this battle was just getting started and they needed to act fast. She immediately gave out orders "Activate defenses! Seal the station."

The navigator shook her. "The arms aren't moving; the systems not responding!"

Lindanya then made a critical decision. "Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!"

The Navigator tried to contact Citadel Control. "Citadel control! Citadel control! Do you copy?"

But unknown to the Citadel fleet, the Citadel was already infiltrated by the Geth and Saren.

But unknown to anyone in the battle including Sovereign, there was a ship far away, but still able to see what was going on and reporting to Asgard station of what was happening at the Citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilos<strong>

**Trenches**

Shepard was about to take the Cougar straight through the Geth Colossus, but before he did his sensor pinged on a couple of UNSC bombers that flew over him and dropped a couple of bombs on the Geth. Shepard was amazed of how fast they made scrap metal out of the Geth. All of a sudden he received a call from Mikhailovich _"Shepard! I hope you like the gift I sent you."_

Shepard got on the comm to respond. "Got it and appreciate it Admiral. What about your end, what's going on?"

Mikhailovich came on the comm with a slight grin on his face _"The Geth have been destroyed; all remaining forces are nothing but scrap for the Huragok to mess around with, especially Lighter Than Some, he likes messing around with stuff like that. Anyway we just got a message from Admiral Hackett: Sovereign and a fleet of Geth ships are attacking the Citadel. He also said whatever you're going to do, do it now before it's too late."_

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

_"With the Geth gone, I am to guard Ilos from unwelcome guests, now go Commander you don't have much time."_

Shepard pressed on the boosted gravity propulsion drive, and the Cougar went flying-leaving nothing but the bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the vehicle. The Cougar came closer and closer to the Conduit, Shepard didn't know if this was going to work or not, but he had to try: and at that moment when they hit the Conduit, the Relay shot them straight into the sky and sent them to the Citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the next chapter I will show you all how strong Sovereign is and by definition the Reapers in my story. Also don't expect what happened in the battle of the Citadel to be the same as in the next chapter, there is going to be some differences.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: OSA Military Units<strong>

**Unggoy GOBLIN Special Operations Unit**

Every race in the OSA Senate knows of the Unggoy stereotype for cowardice, but there are individuals who are inspired by tales of heroism that become exceptions to the stereotype. The Unggoy GOBLIN Special Operations Unit is a relatively recent branch of the OSA SOCOM made up of the bravest and craziest in Unggoy volunteer soldiers. Like their namesake, the GOBLIN unit specializes in sabotage, breaching, and demolitions work to give the enemy a hard time in fighting.

**Kig-Yar RAPTOR Special Operations Unit**

Even before the end of the Human-Covenant War, Kig-Yar of both Jackal and Skirmisher subspecies have proven to be natural at the special operations field, and so it was no surprise that they created a new special operations branch known as the RAPTOR unit. Only the best of the best in crackshots for Jackals, or the best free-runners among the Skirmishers are allowed…it is rare that a Kig-Yar of either species has both. The RAPTOR unit specializes in scouting missions, as well as sniper operations.

**Yanme'e HORNET Special Operations Unit**

The HORNET Special Operations unit is an all-Yanme'e outfit that specializes in aerial assault, and are known to sabotage enemy aircraft. They also do well at harassing enemy ground troops, much like their counterparts in the Human-Covenant War. Like the Unggoy GOBLIN unit, they are a relatively new branch.

**Lekgolo OGRE Special Operations Unit**

When the OSA formed its SPECOPS organization, (SOCOM as it is also known) for its special operations missions, they realized that sometimes a mech was not always going to be available for CQC, and so the OGRE Special Operations unit was formed for the purposes of Heavy Assault and Area-Denial. Although most of its Mgalekgolo warriors are regular Hunters, the OGRE unit also makes use of Scarabs and is called in when they are needed.

**Jiralhane ORC Black Operations Unit**

A new division of the Jiralhanae SOCOM branch formed using veteran Stalkers and Jump Pack warriors. Unlike their colleagues in the BRUTE unit, the ORCs are more stealth-oriented and so they aid in Commando operations better than the standard Jiralhanae. Members of this unit typically carry large tungsten-carbide combat knives as both a practical weapon and a symbol of honor among them.


	20. Chapter 20 Battle of the Citadel

**Hey everybody, sorry this took a month to finish, but there isn't really mcuh I can do about that. So I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 7, 26832183**

**Serpent Nebula**

**Widow System**

**Citadel**

**Presidium**

The Presidium was once a beautiful area where all races could come together and converse in trade or other beneficial opportunities, but at the moment right now it was nothing but a damaged area with fires everywhere, the VI Avina damaged, and Geth crawling everywhere. Two Geth that were standing around guarding the elevator that lead up to the Citadel tower while guarding the tower the Geth then notice about the Conduit's end point begins powering up and the core activates. After a few seconds, a Cougar flew out of the rift and hit the two Geth platforms effortlessly.

When the Cougar came flying out of the Conduit's end point, Shepard immediately transferred power from the shields to the anti-gravity booster too keep the Cougar afloat and not tumble over on its side. He then landed the Cougar on the ground and opened fire on the Geth with its twin cannons.

Once the Geth were taken care of Shepard, and squad got out of the Cougar and looked at the damage around them. Shepard, Toha, and Wrex could care less about the Citadel, but Liara and Garrus were saddened about the whole thing. Garrus then noticed an Avina console, as he walked up to it to get information.

While Garrus was doing that, Shepard gathered the rest of the team around him to discuss the plan. "Alright everyone, we need to find Saren and stop him from releasing the Reapers."

Toha nodded in agreement. "Indeed, we must not allow this plague to wash over the Galaxy."

Wrex just got tired of everybody talking as he let out a grunt of frustration. "Then what the hell are we standing around here for? Let's go get that Turian."

At that moment Garrus walked back over to the others. "Saren is heading to the Citadel tower. That must be where the Master Control Unit is!"

Shepard looked at Garrus "What about the Council?"

Garrus knew the answer. "In accordance to standard emergency procedures, the Council has been evacuated to the Destiny Ascension."

Shepard nodded his head. _'Good' _he thought, _'without them here, they won't complain about the damage to the Citadel Tower when we get to Saren'_. Shepard looks at everyone and tells them to get in the elevator. They crammed into the elevator and went straight up.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Citadel Tower**

In the Tower Saren was walking up towards the Petitioner's Stage, but not before he shot at a Keeper in anger. As he walked on the Petitioner's Stage, a platform extended outwards and at the end a holographic panel appeared. Saren began typing on the holographic panel.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Space Battle**

As the Battle with the Geth continued, the Destiny Ascension along with its Asari Cruiser escort moved quickly to secure the Council's Safety, but off in the distance the Citadel Arms began to close, Executor Pallin yelled it out to the Citadel fleet. _"The Citadel's closing. They're sealing the station! Don't let the enemy ships inside the arms."_

Three Turian dreadnoughts along with five Cruisers began firing at the Geth ships and the 2 km ship now known as Sovereign. Sovereign saw how dangerous the dreadnoughts were for the Geth ships, and fired his secondary weapon: a red stream of molten metal, accelerated to a significant fraction of the speed of light destroyed the three dreadnoughts. Sovereign then plowed through the Cruisers and headed inside the Citadel as its arms closed behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Inside of Arms**

While inside the Citadel, Sovereign goes straight to the tower and wrapped its arms around the structure. While settling on the tower Sovereign, began emitting red lights around its body and started the process of trying to manually open the Relay to begin the new Cycle of Destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Elevator**

As the Elevator was going up, Garrus listened in on the Citadel fleet and it wasn't sounding good on their end. The Citadel fleet was taking massive damage from the Geth, and if it wasn't for the extra ships the Council brought in then this would have been a slaughter.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped dead in its tracks and everyone was a little confused, until Garrus shouted out, "Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up - were going outside." Garrus pulled out his pistol and was about to get ready to put on his helmet, but Toha stopped him.

Toha Rafum stopped Garrus and gave everyone a reassuring look. "That will not be necessary." said Toha as he brought up his Omni-tool and began pressing buttons. All of a sudden the elevator began to move again.

Everyone, including Shepard, was surprised at how Toha was able to move the elevator, but before anyone could ask an AI avatar of a Sangheili appeared on Toha's Omni-tool. "Toha Rafum, it is an honor!" said the AI.

Shepard walked up to Toha "I didn't know you carried an AI."

Toha shook his head at the accusation. "No I do not! This AI was already here." Everyone was a little confused by that, Toha then explained. "The OSA left this AI in the Citadel Systems to monitor the Citadel Council."

When Garrus heard that, he was feeling all sorts of things, but what he was feeling the most was anger. "If the Council knew about this, it would be considered an act of war."

Shepard then walked up in front of Garrus. "Like how the Council sent Salarian STG's into the Traverse behind our backs?"

Garrus rebuffed Shepard's accusation "That was to keep an eye on the TC Commander. Your home planets are far away from the TC, our worlds, my homeworld is around the Mass Relay network, the TC could attack. We are protecting ourselves and every race that joins the Citadel."

Shepard understood where Garrus was coming from: Earth and by extension most of her colonies are far away from the Relay network for the Citadel and TC. One would guess everyone in the OSA is pretty damn lucky. Shepard put that whole thing aside for now and looked at the AI. "What's going on? Are you still in the Citadel systems?"

The AI looked at Shepard. "Sovereign is taking control of all primary systems, I could not stay in their very long without it knowing about me."

Shepard looks around the elevator. "How were you able to restart the elevator if Sovereign is taking control?"

"Sovereign is only taking control of primary systems. The elevator is a secondary one."

Liara took this chance to ask a question. "What was it like in the Citadel?"

The AI looked at Toha to confirm if it should answer the Asari's questions. Toha nodded his head to answer. "While I was in the Citadel's systems, it felt overwhelming; the races that live here now may be in control of it, but it is something they themselves could never have built."

Shepard was confused by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"How the Citadel was created and what was installed in it, are rivaled only by Forerunner technology."

This information shocked everyone in the elevator, but before anyone could say anything the elevator stopped at the Citadel tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Citadel Tower**

When the elevator stopped at the tower, Shepard and squad were prepared for anything, but instead no one was waiting for them. Shepard slowly walked out of the elevator and scanned the surrounding area for anything with his Omni-tool. After the scan showed up with nothing, he signaled the others to move forward. Garrus and Liara moved behind Shepard while Toha and Wrex moved up in front. They then moved together with Shepard in the middle.

As they got closer, all of Saren's forces rushed out from hiding and converged on their location. Shepard screamed everyone to spread out, but Toha as the Sangheili warrior he was charged at them with his plasma sword in one hand and three plasma grenades in the other. Toha jumped really high for a Sangheili and stuck the three plasma grenades onto a Geth trooper, Juggernaut, and a Krogan battle master. When Toha landed behind the enemy he began slashing his way through. The Geth were no match for Toha's incredible swordsmanship.

When Wrex saw this, he didn't want to miss out on the action and charged in the battle with Toha holding his shotgun and blasting Geth along the way. Shepard what was happening and decided to take Garrus and Liara to go after Saren while Toha and Wrex handled Saren forces here.

Shepard, Garrus, and Liara ran past the battle. Toha saw this and understood what the Commander was doing. As Shepard took the rest of his squad to chase after Saren, Toha and Wrex were back to back and grinned at the fight they were having. Wrex began to count the number of enemies they were facing. "Hey Sangheili, I bet you free drinks for an entire night says I will get more kills than you by the end of the day."

Toha just laughed at that statement. "I commend you for trying Krogan, but it will be me who is victorious in this fight. You'd better be ready to treat me to all the Ryncol I can drink!" As both warriors laughed at the excitement, Geth and Krogan warlords, and Battle masters charged right at the pair for what might look like a slaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chambers**

As Shepard, Garrus, and Liara walked up the stairs to the Master Control Unit, Saren was finishing typing on the holographic keyboard, he heard footsteps coming towards him, He finished up with the MCU and jumped down from the platform.

Shepard and Squad ran up to the platform where the MCU was; Shepard had his pistol out ready to put a bullet in Saren's head, but was surprised when he didn't see anyone. After a few seconds, he reappeared on his flying platform and threw a grenade at the squad and everyone leaped for cover. Saren didn't go after everyone just yet, as he decided to gloat on his victory over Shepard. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard."

"Had to wipe out a few hundred of your followers along the way. Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You've lost! You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems! The Relay will open! The Reapers will return!"

"I'm heading to that master control panel, and you can't stop me!"

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved! Sovereign has...upgraded me."

Shepard could not believe what he heard. "You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?"

Saren only felt confident "I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me, about Indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation, and I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely, I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too."

Shepard just spat at Saren's olive branch. "I'd rather die than live like a slave."

"Then you will die; you and your companions. Everyone you know and love. Everyone you've ever met. Don't you understand? You will all die! But I do guess that wouldn't bother me one bit. In fact I do hope the Reapers will wipe out your kind and the OSA. The Reapers can't be stopped. Not by the Protheans, and most definitely not by you. The cycle always continues."

Shepard decided to convince Saren to step aside. "Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"

Saren shook his head, he disagreed with Shepard's logic. "We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

Shepard tried to reach out to Saren. "Some part of you must still realize this is wrong. You can fight this!"

Saren began to rethink his whole plan and how wrong it was. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for...uhh!" Saren looked like he was in serious pain. "The implants.. Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Shepard left his hiding spot and looked at Saren. "There's still one way to stop this... if you've got the guts."

Saren looked at Shepard with regret of what he had done and the realization of what needed to do. "Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you." Saren pulled out his pistol and shoots himself in the head. He fell off his hovercraft and into the skylights of the park below.

Shepard walks up to the terminal and uploaded Vigil's data file. After taking control of the systems, he turned back to his squad to tell them the good news. "Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems."

Garrus then made a quick suggestion. "Open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station!"

Liara then joined in. "See if you can open a communications channel."

Shepard turned back to the terminal and opened up communications and was getting all sorts of information, the one thing he heard was the Destiny Ascension and by extension the Council was safely away from the battle. After that he heard a very familiar voice and was sure as hell glad to hear it. _"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."_

Shepard just smiled. "You were expecting someone else?"

_"We caught that message, Commander. It sounds like the Council won't be getting in our way when we go after Sovereign."_

Shepard was confused. "Joker did you say "we"?"

Joker responded immediately ._"That's right, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andures sector with the entire Asgard fleet and the Albion. We can stop Sovereign. Just unlock the Relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"_

Garrus heard what Joker said and stepped in. "Shepard! The Council is out of danger, you should unlock the Relays and bring in the OSA fleet to stop Sovereign."

Shepard turned to face Garrus. "What about the Citadel fleet? I thought you of all people want us to save Turian lives."

Garrus shakes his head. "This is bigger than Turians, Asari, and Salarians. Sovereign is a threat to every organic species in the galaxy, you need to focus on Sovereign."

Liara then steps in. "He's right. That's why you can't waste reinforcements trying to save what's left of the Citadel fleet. You must hold them back until the Citadel arms open and the OSA fleet can go after Sovereign!"

Shepard smiled at Garrus for understanding the bigger picture and turns back to the Terminal. Joker then came back on the comm. _"What's the order, Commander? Come in now to save the Citadel fleet or hold back?"_

"Hold back Joker! Focus everything we have on Sovereign."

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Widow Relay**

At the Widow Relay a whole fleet of OSA ships came out of FTL and in the middle of that fleet was the new Titan-class Dreadnought _Albion_, heading straight for the Citadel. On the slipspace comm. Admiral Hackett told everyone to hold back until they get a clear shot at Sovereign.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Destiny Ascension**

**Conference Room**

In the conference room of the Ascension was where the Citadel Council wanted to hear news of the battle. After a few seconds of information pouring through their consoles, they were shocked to hear that the OSA fleet had entered in their territory without their permission. At first the Turian Council believed it to be an invasion while the Citadel is at its weakest, but the Asari and Salarian Councilor disagreed as the OSA fleet has not fired a single shot since they arrived and was seen heading towards the Citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Citadel**

**Space**

As the Citadel fleet moved away from the battle that was taking place. The Citadel arms began to open, revealing Sovereign attached to the Citadel tower. Hackett gave out orders to the fleet. _"The Citadel's opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!"_

The OSA fleet gathered around Sovereign and was preparing to fire everything they had at the Reaper, but the Captain of the Albion told everyone to move out of his way.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Titan-Class Dreadnought Albion<strong>

**Bridge**

On the bridge of the Albion, everyone was in action preparing for a fight. Captain Cole was sitting in his chair looking at Holographic representation of Sovereign. He was neither impressed nor intimidated by the sight, but he turned to look at Victoria. "Are the two Super MACs ready?"

Victoria just looked at him with a confident smile "They've been ready since we came out of the Relay."

Cole smiled. "Well it looks like this is going to be over before it even started." Cole looked at the weapons officer. "Fire on my mark." The Sangheili officer was prepared, Cole then gave him the signal to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Space**

Out in space, the Albion opened fire with its two Super MACs at Sovereign, everyone in the fleet was thinking this was over before it even started, but to everyone's amazement and complete and utter shock was that Sovereign survived the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Albion<strong>

**Bridge**

Cole got up from his chair and looked out the window with his mouth wide open in shock, to him, Sovereign should have been destroyed. To everyone on the bridge, the history behind the Super MAC was that no ship OSA or UNSC has ever survived a shot from one. After all, they were based off of the ODP's the UNSC used to defend their planets.

Cole immediately snapped out of his shock and went back to his chair and looked at Victoria for answers, but it just so happened Victoria did have answer or what she got from the sensors "Sovereign has extended his mass effect fields to lower the weight of the two tungsten rounds and increased his kinetic barriers to 130%, far beyond anything Citadel Council can do."

Cole still couldn't believe it and asked the obvious question behind ODP theories. "Victoria why hasn't Sovereign suffered from an overheating due to thermodynamic energy? Isn't it theorized that if a ship's armor or shields were to absorb all the kinetic energy of a Super MAC round, the release of thermodynamic energy would still vaporize the ship?"

Victoria looks at him and for the first time in an AI as herself she did not have the answer. "I am sorry Captain, but it would seem Sovereign has disproven that theory."

Cole asked if they could send over a nuke inside of Sovereign, but Victoria shook her head. "Sovereign is emitting the same kind of jamming field the Geth are using to block our transporters from sending anything over."

As Cole looked like he was about to rethink his plan of attack, Alum'ee appeared on the Captain's left side. "Captain Cole I detected internal damage to Sovereign when the tungsten rounds impacted against its kinetic barriers, I believe another round would finish this."

Cole nods his head in confirmation and orders another shot, but unfortunately Sovereign decided to play on the offensive. The Weapons Officer told everyone that Sovereign was returning fire. Everyone on the bridge expected Sovereign to fire his Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon, but instead he fired his primary weapon. A build up of dark energy was detected by the sensors of the Albion and out came a black stream of pure dark energy that collided with the Albion's shields.

Sparks were flying everywhere on the bridge as Captain Cole tried to assess the damage, Sovereign immediately opens fire on the fleet with the same weapon, frigates are destroyed, or crippled, Cruisers, and Heavy Cruisers, are damaged, but still capable to fight. Sovereign then aimed at the Albion again. This time he fired twice at the dreadnought.

Cole looked around at the damage and looked to Victoria for more information, she began listing the damage Sovereign did. "Shields are down to 83%, we have multiple hull breaches on multiple decks, the Super MAC and by extension the standard MACs are offline."

Cole stood up and gave out orders. "Let's put some distance between us and Sovereign, open fire with the plasma weapons and lancer missile pods, and div..."

Before Cole could say another word, the Sensors officer interrupted. "I am detecting small orb-like things coming from Sovereign. I think Sovereign is releasing fighters."

The communications officer then spoke. "Admiral Hackett has ordered the release of our own fighters to intercept."

Cole nodded his head and gave out the order, he then walks up to the holo screen to get a clear look at, Sovereign's own fighters. A ball shape with a red glowing eye, Cole tells Victoria to designate these fighters as, Oculus to their own squadrons.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Space**

In the OSA fleet everyone was releasing YSS-1000 Sabres and GA-TL5 Longswords. In one of the Sabres was a Spartan that went by his serial number B312, who is leading blue squadron to attack the right side of the Oculus formation. As the Sabre squadron get closer the Oculus fires a beam weapon at the Sabre squadron, some of the Sabres were hit by this weapon, but thanks to their shields they were protected. B312 orders everyone to open fire on all the Oculus as the Sabres launched their medusa missiles. The Longswords carrying some heavy explosive missiles went straight for Sovereign and released a hailstorm at the Reaper, Sovereign however as the AI it is countered the missiles with its guardian lasers and was able to take down 2/3 of missiles that were released and continue opening fire on the fleet with its dark energy weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Everest-Class Dreadnought Elbrus<strong>

**Bridge**

The Elbrus was Admiral Hackett's personal dreadnought and was his place to command the OSA fleet to go after Sovereign. Hackett was standing near a window looking at the dog fight that was taking place, his ship suffered serious damage from Sovereign' weapon and looks at his AI to find out about this weapon "Excalibur, can you tell me anything about Sovereign's new weapon?"

Excalibur took on the appearance of a medieval knight with a sword and shield, he looks at Hackett for a moment before speaking "just before Sovereign fired, I did detect a buildup of dark energy somewhere in the center of Sovereign. The weapon itself fires the same way as his Magnetic-Hydrodynamic weapon fires. How he is able to use dark energy in this manner is unknown to us, and it is something we should be worried about."

Hackett had questioning look on his face "why do you believe we should be worried?"

Excalibur looks at Hackett with fear in his eyes "Dark energy is the name given to the universal "fifth force" identified by astronomers during Earth's late 20th century. Like electromagnetism or gravity, dark energy influences all matter in the galaxy, and its effects can be seen on both cosmological and subatomic scales. The repulsive effects of dark energy are the primary reason the expansion of the universe is gradually accelerating. For Sovereign to use it in its purest form like this is something that we should be worried about."

Hackett nods his head and looks at the communications officer "call in the second wave! I clearly underestimated Sovereign." said Hackett as he shakes his head with regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel**

About 130,000 kilometers behind Sovereign, thirty slipspace portals opened up and out came a mixture of Sangheili and Jiralhanae ships along with a 27km-long Super Carrier in the middle of the fleet being lead by Rtas Vadum onboard his ship Shadow of Intent. The Second wave of OSA Ships headed straight for Sovereign and opened fire with their plasma weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Tower<strong>

**Council Chambers**

As the battle was taking place outside of the Citadel, Shepard, Garrus and Liara looked down at Saren's corpse, Shepard looked back at Garrus and Liara, the gesture he made with his head was clear before he even said it. "Make sure he's dead."

Garrus and Liara jumped down from the platform and into the garden, Garrus walked up to the corpse and pulled out his pistol empty his thermal clip into Saren's head. Liara got on the radio. "He is dead."

Shepard smiled when he heard that, he then turned around to see Toha and Wrex walking towards him, but before he could tell them the good news. The station suddenly rocked and shook as red lightning bolts were seen all around. Saren's body became infused with the bolts and an explosion sent Garrus and Liara against a wall. The platform Shepard was standing on dropped and dumped the Commander into the field below. Meanwhile the implants in Saren's body had come to life and stripped away the flesh that covered them. Eventually all that was left was a metal skeleton that looked around and jumped onto a wall. _**"I am Sovereign!"**_it said,_** "And this station is MINE!"**_

The Commander was shocked to believe Sovereign was able to control Saren's skeletal remains and moved it around like a puppet. Shepard snapped out of it and pulled his assault rifle, emptying the magazine at the husk, Garrus and Liara are not far behind and they both pull their weapons out and took aim. Unfortunately for all of them, Sovereign made the implants very maneuverable and hopped around dodging Shepard and his squad's attacks, as the husk jumped from one side of the room to the other, Toha decided to jump right at the husk in mid air with his energy sword. Both of them collided and rolled backwards, the husk quickly gained the advantage by rolling on its back side and pushing Toha with its legs up, and the Sangheili was sent flying upwards to an area in the garden with a ceiling knocking him out on impact and falling back on the ground.

Wrex jumped down with a big thud and charged at the husk, but it knocked back Wrex with a carnage shot. Shepard and Liara used throw to send the husk against a wall, while Garrus threw a grenade at it and it exploded against its kinetic barriers, but that didn't slow the husk down and sent a biotic blast at Garrus and Liara leaving Shepard alone to face the husk.

Shepard threw his assault rifle to the side and began emitting a biotic aura around him, staring down at the husk for a while until he charged at the husk with glowing biotics in both hands. The husk did the same and as both Shepard and the husk collided with a biotic force that would terrify an Asari Matriarch. The blast sent Shepard flying across the garden and slammed against the wall, Shepard was moaning in pain as his left arm was broken and suffered a couple of cracked ribs.

As Shepard turned to look at the husk that was sent the other way and was lying on the ground. It seemed like it was destroyed, but to Shepard's surprise the husk began to move and standing on one leg, it turned to look at Shepard. The damage was clearly seen on the husk as it began walking towards Shepard, it was missing its left leg, had a damaged right arm and part of its face was cracked.

As the husk walked over to Shepard, Sovereign spoke again _**"Shepard! Your species will know true suffering when my kind returns to the galaxy. Your worlds will burn, your technology will be incorporated into our own collective, but you will not be here to see it, my voice will be the last thing you hear before I end your existence."**_

As Shepard laid there on the ground thinking of how he could get out of this situation, but had a smile on his face when he saw a friend coming up behind the husk. As Sovereign walked closer to Shepard, a plasma sword ran through its metallic chest, and its neck was held by Toha as it continued to plunge the sword deep through its metallic chest. "Before you end anyone's existence, I will silence you myself." said Toha as he pulled back his sword from the husk. The husk then collapsed on its knees and Saren's synthetic remains disintegrated before both Toha and Shepard's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Space**

During the battle in space the second wave took minor damage from Sovereign's main weapon, but Sovereign was taking a beating from both sides as it lost three of its arms and internal damage was taking a toll on its systems, but at that moment when Toha plunged his plasma sword into the husk Sovereign was controlling, Sovereign's shields dropped and the massive ship released its grip on the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Albion<strong>

**Bridge**

On board the dreadnought, Cole heard over the radio from Joker that Sovereign's shields have dropped. "Captain, the Super MACs are online," said Victoria with an edge of urgency, "it's now or never!" With a nod, Cole looked at everyone on the bridge with a smile. "Blow that bastard into oblivion!"

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Space**

The Albion moved across the battlefield of destroyed ships and fired its two Super MACs at Sovereign, the force from the weapons smashed Sovereign into thousands of pieces across the Citadel. One piece in particular was heading straight for the Citadel Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel Tower<strong>

**Council Chambers**

As Toha was helping Shepard out of the garden. The others were gathering around thinking that this was finally over, while Shepard looked out the window and saw a piece of Sovereign heading towards them. "Go!" he shouted, but before anyone could move Shepard and his entire squad was teleported out of the Council chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Serpent Nebula**

**Widow System**

**UNSC Heavy Cruiser- Troy**

On board the Troy, Captain Anderson was in charge of overseeing the cleanup of all OSA ships that were destroyed in the battle against Sovereign. As he was looking over the latest reports, Shepard and Toha entered the bridge. Anderson greeted both of them "Shepard, Toha, how are you both feeling?"

Shepard nodded to Anderson "Much better now that my arm and ribs are fixed up, Toha however refused medical assistance."

Anderson understood why. While they've lightened up in recent years and put doctors in a better light thanks to Thel 'Vadam's reforms, it would be very dishonorable for a traditionalist Sangheili warrior if blood was shed in a hospital and not on the battlefield. Toha took this opportunity to find out the one thing that was on Shepard and his mind. "Are we at war with the Citadel Council?"

Anderson shakes his head. "No we are not. The Council, however is upset about how the OSA invading their space without permission, is overlooking the situation since we did save the Citadel from Sovereign, but they told us to stop cleaning up Sovereign's remains since its technically in Citadel space, they have all claims to it."

Shepard and Toha looked at each other with anger in each other's eyes, Shepard then spoke. "Anderson, is the Defense Committee going along with this, given everything that's happened? I highly doubt that even the President herself would stand for this."

Anderson didn't like it either and it showed on his face. "Sorry Shepard, but this is to prevent an all-out war between us and them. The Council is letting us stay here to clean up our ships that were destroyed. If it's any consolation, President Hwang was against it every step of the way…I wouldn't be surprised if she were to step down and take command of a battalion of ODST's and SPARTANs like she did in the Human-Covenant War. I also pity the poor soul that came up with that idea when she finds them—I have a feeling that she'll do more than chew him or her out for their lack of a spine."

Toha growled in anger. He could not blame the human president…in fact, he felt she had the right idea even though he knew that that woman was not someone to be trifled with. "I cannot believe that we are letting something dangerous to us, in the hands of the Council, we should force them to hand it over."

Anderson shook his head. "Not going to happen, but I do have some orders for you." Shepard and Toha look at Anderson with confusion as they have just gotten out of a battle that save the galaxy. Anderson explained "Shepard in light of everything you have done, you're a hero to everyone including the Citadel Council even if they won't admit it, but you are being sent into the Terminus systems to hunt down what's left of the Geth, our fleets in the Traverse have pushed them back and now they're on the run." Anderson looks at Toha "Toha your being reassigned to lead the Sangheili Senator's strike team in the Terminus systems to sabotage TC mining operations."

Shepard saluted the captain and Toha bowed his head and left to go on their separate missions.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Normandy<strong>

**Conference Room**

Shepard gathered everyone in the Conference room, except for Garrus, who has returned back to the Citadel as he was a Spectre and needed to report to the Council of his findings. Shepard looked at everyone and was really proud of his team and what they all did together. "First off, let me thank you all, for sticking with me to the end." Everyone in the room had a smile on their faces, Shepard continued. "But I am afraid we are not going to be taking shore leave. The Defense Committee wants me to take the Normandy into the Terminus Systems to hunt down what's left of the Geth."

Nobody questioned this and instead they left the room to go prepare, except for Wrex who walked up to the Commander "Shepard! I'm leaving."

Shepard looked at Wrex with a raised eyebrow "Really? I'm surprised Wrex, why are you leaving?"

Wrex sighed at that. "My contract with the Shadow Broker is over and I need to go spend some credits, also I am thinking about going back to Tuchunka and see what has become of it."

Shepard understood and said good bye to his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chambers**

After the battle was over. The Council called back all ships on patrol of the Relays that were linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems to help protect the Citadel. The Council then convened in the Chambers to discuss what has happened, Sparatus was angry and happy at the same time, he then spoke to his fellow Councilors. "Even though the OSA has yet again made us look like fools, we now have what we need to increase our power and authority in Citadel space."

Tevos completely agreed for once with Sparatus. "Yes we now have the means to increase our power, the Geth dreadnought called Sovereign obviously showed more power then we could have imagined. We must get our best scientists studying its technology right away so we can reverse engineer it."

Valern agreed, but made a suggestion. "I do agree with all of you that we must study its remains, but we must also must come up with a new dreadnought to defend the Citadel and Citadel space."

Tevos and Sparatus looks at Valern with confusion on their face, Valern then explained. "As you all know, the OSA created a new dreadnought with three of the most powerful races put their advance technology into it, I recommend whatever we find out from Sovereign after we study it's technology all three of us should build a dreadnought to rival the OSA's own ships."

Tevos and Sparatus thought it over and knew the benefits would be great for them all, the only thing would be who would crew the dreadnought and command it, but they will deal with it when they come down that road in building this new dreadnought.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**Senate Chamber**

In the Senate Chambers, the Senators finished looking over the reports about the battle at the Citadel and what Sovereign was capable of doing. Anita began the meeting. "Obviously Sovereign had technology far beyond anything we have seen and the Citadel itself is something of a mystery too. The AI we left in the Citadel's systems gave a report to us that the Citadel was far older than anything the Forerunners built, and the systems are rivaled only by Forerunner technology."

Tranquility shook his head; he could not believe what the reports said. "Obviously this AI was defective and could not tell the difference between an inferior piece of technology to superior ones, especially our gods the great Forerunners."

'Rolamee slams his fist on the table, and Anita followed as it was starting to get annoying when 'Rolamee did that. "We should have sent the full force of the fleet we have in the Relay network to the Citadel and took those remains instead of being peaceful and letting the Citadel Council round up those pieces."

Anita shook her head. "It would have lead to war. Let's forget about that for now and focus on the threat at hand, we need to push ahead with Project Crusader!"

'Rolamee just snarled at hearing that. "No Sangheili will ever be a part of such disgrace, we have our pride."

Anita shook her head at that notion. "You've shown respect for the SPARTANs 'Rolamee, why not for these troops? Ever since the discovery of the Reapers, things have escalated…and so we need to get stronger as soon as possible for the upcoming war!"

Upon hearing that, 'Rolamee's eyes had widened—it was then that he realized his words, and the contrite look on his face had shown. Tranquility then stepped in. "Who should be the one to take control of project Crusader?"

Anita looked at the two Senators. "I am giving full support of the project to UNION intelligence, they need a program of their own now more than ever."

'Rolamee liked the idea of giving control of the project to the UNION as a majority of the organization is mainly Sangheili. "I agree."

Tranquility nods his head in approval "I also agree."

Anita then closed her terminal and dismissed the other Senators. As she got up from her seat and walked out of the Chamber to a window overlooking the OSA fleet that protected High charity from any threats. She looked out in the vastness of space contemplating all the things that had happened so far. _"The road to victory will be a long and bloody one, but the price of defeat will mean the end of everything."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the end of the ME1 story plot, the next chapter won't be going directly into the ME2 plot, instead I have something else planned. That I think you are all going to enjoy. Also below me are two codex's instead of one, the second codex is the important one, the second one is something I am going to let you the fans decide if I should go with the idea or not. You can either write on the review about project crusader or PM me to tell me what you think about it. <strong>

**So I hope everyone who read this chapter is happy with the out come I have given you, and any complaints about certain things in the story you can either PM me or write it on the review and I will get back to you about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Entry:<strong> **Hwang Mei**

_Hwang Mei is the current president of the UEG and UNSC, and a veteran of the Human-Covenant War. Despite her attractive appearance, she maintains a stubborn but fair demeanor in and out of politics and her reforms have made it such that terrorism would quashed at the source. Her iron will, policies, and style of leadership have earned her the title 'the Aria T'Loak of the UNSC'…this also earned her a grudging respect with the Pirate Queen of Omega herself, as well as a rumored friendly rivalry with her._

* * *

><p><strong>Second Codex Entry: Project Crusader<strong>

**Project Crusader-** _Will incorporate the augmentation procedure the UNSC used in the Spartan program and apply it to three other races in the OSA. Sangheili, Jiralhanae,, Kig-Yar. Specifics about project Crusader are as follows._

**Sangheili- **_will be able to jump 4 times higher than before, they'll be 3 times stronger than before, claws grow faster and become more sharper, scales becomes hard, they become 9 ft tall. Their superior agility will also be enhance greatly._

**Jiralhanae-** _will able to crush a Mgalekgolo single handed thanks to strong bones and muscles, will able to jump 2 times higher than before, fur becomes more shaggy, canines become more taller & sharper, they become 10 ft tall and the berserk killing-rage is completely under controlled._

**Kig-Yar- **_will able to run 50 mph, will able to jump 3 times higher than before, more feathers grow, more teeth grow (if a tooth is lost, they have the replacing system similar to the great white sharks on earth), claws become more sharper, will able to smash a sangheili to pulp thanks to the bones and muscles, they become 5.9 ft tall. Their extraordinary senses of sight, hearing, and smell are also increased._


	21. Chapter 21 Headhunters

**Hey guys! I have read all the reviews about the previous chapter on certain things and wanted to give you some reassurance about it. Project crusader I have decided to create a poll for you the fans to decide on whether or not if I should do this project or not. You will fine this poll on my profile and it will end when we get into the ME2 plot line. As for Sovereign being powerful as he was in my story I did mention to all of you that the Reapers were going to be a lot more powerful in my story then what we saw in ME3. There is going to be an explanation on why the Reapers are so powerful and why the Citadel rivals the Forerunners technology, but I am not going to rush it as it would spoil the ending. So I hope you guys will keep reading this story and send me reviews on anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 12, 26832183**

**Chronos Station**

**Inner Sanctum**

In Chronos Station a tall brunette woman stood in front of a window looking at the dying star, contemplating the mistakes the OSA leaders were making as of late. "Shepard did everything right—more than we could've hoped for as a matter of fact: saving the Citadel, stopping Saren, and the Geth. The OSA's place in the galaxy is stronger than ever...and yet it's still not enough."

The man in the chair smoking a cigarette flicked the ashes off before responding. "The Senate is busy making preparations for war, but Shepard remains our best hope."

The Brunette woman turned around and walked up to the man in the chair. "But they're sending him to fight Geth. Geth!" She walked through a hologram. "We both know they're not the real threat." She stopped right in front of him. "The Reapers are still out there."

The man in the chair took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. "And it's up to us to stop them."

The woman threw up her arms in disbelief. "We can't! Not like what we used to! ONI and the Union have cut our funding and left us to fend for ourselves. We now have to use our contacts in corporations to get are funding. But Shepard...they'll follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon. His popularity almost rivals that of the Master Chief himself, but even he's just one man. If we lose Shepard and the Chief, Humanity (and by extension the OSA) might well follow."

The man in the chair put his cigarette down and looked at the woman with determination in his cybernetic eyes. "Then see to it that we don't lose either of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Terminus Systems<strong>

**OSA Deep space**

**Outpost**

During the OSA's war with the Terminus systems and the formation of the Terminus Coalition after the war. The OSA placed deep space outposts to monitor the day to day operation of the Terminus Coalition, or to plan black ops on key locations in the Coalition's own borders and to listen in on their communications should they ever attempt an incursion into OSA's borders around the Mass Relay network.

The outpost consisted of Humans, Sangheili, Unggoy, and Yanme'e all working to maintain the outpost on long term missions. But this particular outpost listened in on any communications that transmitted through the Terminus Systems. A Yanme'e was stationed at his post listening in on the traffic that came through the comm. buoys around the Relay, but on this day he picked up a distress signal from a UNSC ship, and called over a Human who was second in command of this outpost.

The Human was of African descent with the rank of Major, going by the name David Adams. Adams walked up to the Yanme'e. "What do you have for me?"

The Yanme'e tuned in on the message and put it on the loud speaker for Adams to listen too. _"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is UNSC Normandy. We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy."_ The transmission then ended with static. Adams instantly recognized the name of the ship and acted fast. "When did you pick up that transmission?"

Yanme'e turn his head to look at Adams. "Just a minute ago."

The Major nods his head. "There should be a patrol fleet near the borders between the Terminus and the OSA, we should be able to send a transmission in slipspace to them in order to intercept the Normandy." He then headed to a terminal and began typing it up. "Alright I sent the message to them, they should be there in an hour or less, but let's hope for the bes..."

Adams stopped what he was about to say when the base began to shake. Before he could find out what was going on, the Commander-in-Chief who was a Sangheili walked in wearing battle armor carrying an energy sword on his waist. "We are under attack from an unknown enemy."

Adams walks up to the holo table and brought up an image of the enemy ship. "Configuration doesn't match anything in our database," said Adams, "if this is first contact then we got off on the wrong foot with these guys."

The Sangheili snarled. "They dare attack us? Then they shall know what happens when they face a superior foe." The Sangheili Commander looked at Adams. "Prepare our men for battle and get this station to combat ready status." The Commander then walked out of the room to prepare what he believed would be a decisive victory.

Adams on the other hand took a closer look at the ship for possible tactical weaknesses. The ship was a strange construction. According to the information on the holotable, the ship was organic and mechanical at the same time, and was bigger than anything the Citadel Council or the Terminus Coalition could make. The ship was releasing what look like tiny insect-like creatures that swarmed the entire area. Adams didn't know what these things were, but it got the base AI to put all files and information on lock down until this threat was taken care of.

Adams then went to go prepare for what he hoped was a winnable fight, but inside of him he believed this was the start of a war in the making.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Asgard station**

**Defense Committee**

**Chambers**

In the large dome-shaped room of the Defense Committee for all OSA colonies around the Mass Relay network was a meeting of great importance to the OSA; one that could mean war for the entire galaxy.

Admiral Hackett was present during this meeting as he wanted to get to the bottom of all these attacks on their outposts as of late. He sat down to hear the intelligence report on who was behind these attacks by Cerberus. After a while, a man wearing the standard Cerberus colors and crest walked before the entire Committee.

The Cerberus agent walked in the center of the room and looked at the Committee and began. "Hello, my name is Tyrone Rawlings, I am part of Cerberus Intelligence division. The Illusive Man sends his regards to the people that have been lost to us these past two months."

A Sangheili then spoke. "For the past two months seven of our outposts have been attacked. And all the people that were station there have vanished without a trace. All video recordings are either damaged or corrupted. Does Cerberus have any information about these attacks, whose behind it and why are they doing this?"

Tyrone brought up an image of an insect-like creature never before seen by anyone on the Committee."The Illusive Man put all resources into finding out who was behind these attacks, and our information lead us to a race known to the Terminus Systems as the Collectors."

There were whispers around the Committee members for a while, until Admiral Hackett broke the silence. "What do we know about these Collectors?"

Tyrone brought up his omni-tool and a stream of information is brought up on a holo image. "According to what we know about them, they took part in helping the Terminus Systems in planning an attack on Elysium. They offered weapons and upgrades to their ships in exchange for samples of our technology and dozens of samples of us."

Many Committee members were confused by what he said last, Tyrone then explained "The Collectors offer advanced technologies that are far beyond anything the Citadel or the TC can make with their current level of technology. They offer these technologies in exchange for living beings in odd numbers and varieties, such as two dozen left-handed Salarians, sixteen sets of Batarian twins, a Krogan born of parents from feuding clans, or two dozen "pure" Quarians — Quarians that have never left the Migrant Fleet due to illness, importance to the fleet, or disability."

Tyrone then recounted events during the war on a certain mission he took part in. "During the OSA's war with the Terminus Systems, Cerberus began sending out operatives to attack key locations in the war, one location was on the space station Omega, where a group of Batarian slavers were planning on selling a dozen Quarians, who at the time were on an important assignment for the Quarian people. The operatives waited to learn who the buyers were. After some time, they came and it was the Collectors. The operatives took action by killing the slavers and Collectors before they returned the Quarians back to Tikkun. At that point we began stopping their operations in the Terminus."

The Committee members looked at one another, concerned for their peoples well being. A Kig-yar member then speaks out. "Do you believe the Collectors are attacking us because of what the operatives did?"

Tyrone sighed and looks at the Committee. "No, the Illusive Man believes the Collectors are working for the Reapers."

When the Committee heard that, they were talking to each other with obvious concern about this, before Admiral Hackett stood up to make his presence known. "What evidence does the Illusive Man have to support this theory?"

Tyrone looked at Hackett for a moment and decides to lay down everything the Illusive Man has discovered, he brings up an image of a red Mass Relay. "The species in the TC call this Mass Relay the Omega-Four Relay: we believe the Collectors use this Relay to go back and forth to their home world."

A Jiralhanae war chieftain slammed his fists down on the table. "If we know where they live, then why do we not attack and rescue our people?"

Tyrone shakes his head. "I am afraid that's impossible." The Committee members looked at Tyrone with confusion, before he continued. "For a long time, the Omega-Four Relay has been the subject of controversy in the Terminus systems as to where it leads, but one thing is for certain: no ship passing through the Relay has ever returned. The Illusive Man believes the Relay works differently with Collector ships. If the Collectors can manipulate a Relay then that's further evidence of their involvement with the Reapers."

Tyrone then brought up the system where the Relay resided. "Also, the Omega-Four Relay resides in the Omega Nebula, of the Sahrabarik system. Because of where it's located, if we send a fleet it will be an all out war between the OSA and TC."

A Mgalekgolo ambassador asked a question that was concerning the Defense Committee. "Are the TC and Collectors working together?"

Tyrone shakes his head. "That was the one thing the Illusive Man wanted to find out: but fortunately for us, the TC has no idea that the Collectors are attacking us, and they don't seem inclined to stop the Collectors from using their Relay to traverse the galaxy."

A Yanme'e wearing red armor then asked a question. "Is there anything else we should know about the Collectors, any other incidents against us?"

Tyrone looks down for a moment before speaking to the Committee. "Some of you may know that the UNSC Normandy was destroyed two months ago on the day our first outpost was attacked: we believe the Collectors were involved in attacking the Normandy."

As the Committee talked about it, Admiral Hackett remembered the incident like it was yesterday, he then speaks out about it. "A patrol of OSA ships were on the border between OSA space and the Terminus Systems when they received a message from the same outpost that was attacked and went to where the Normandy sent the transmission. When they got there, the Normandy had crash-landed on an ice planet, and the survivors were found and rescued in escape pods floating in space. Commander Shepard was assumed KIA when they couldn't find his body."

Tyrone nodded his head. "Cerberus was doing the investigation on the destruction of the Normandy to see who was behind it. During our investigation, the Illusive Man had us try to find the Commander's body. We assumed he was vaporized when the Normandy was destroyed, but according to our intelligence division, the Shadow Broker has had the Commander's body all along."

Hackett and the Committee were surprised by this and many were upset about it too, but before anyone could complain of a lack of communications by Cerberus, Tyrone explained. "Cerberus has already recovered the Commander's body from the Broker, and we know that he was planning on selling the Commander's body to the Collectors for a rather hefty price. For what purpose the Collectors wanted him, we don't know."

Hackett then speaks out about the Commander. "Where is Shepard's body now? And is the Shadow Broker working with the Collectors?"

Tyrone try to explain as best as he could. "I am afraid the Commander's body is at an undisclosed location, I can't say anything else as Cerberus wants absolute secrecy. As for the Shadow Broker, we are taking in the logic that he may be providing the Collectors with intelligence about us."

"What are the Collectors' military capabilities, ships, soldiers, and anything else?" asked a Sangheili soldier.

"Cerberus placed spy probes around the Omega-Four Relay to gather intelligence on the Collectors. We believe that they have anywhere between five to ten ships that are constantly going back and forth through the Relay, but we don't know how many they are building on the other side. As for their soldiers, we have only engaged them once and I don't believe that was their real capabilities at the time."

Admiral Hackett and the Committee heard enough and decide to ask a final question, Hackett stands up and speaks. "Agent Tyrone, where do we stand after everything you told us about them?"

Tyrone had an uneasy look on his face of what he was about to say. "Admiral, as of right now we are in an undeclared state of war with the Collectors, the problem is that we do not have the means of travelling through the Relay and any attempts at going there by slipspace is out of the question."

Hackett takes in what Tyrone says and makes a statement. "I don't know why the Collectors are attacking us. If they are working for the Reapers, then it makes sense; but we don't have much to go by on what Cerberus has presented to us; but I do know we cannot allow these attacks to continue. If the Collectors continue attacking us, or go too far with their dealings, then I propose we do everything in our power to bring them down—even if we have to destroy the entire galaxy to do it."

The Committee members agreed on what Hackett has said and turn to Tyrone and ask if he has anything else to report. Tyrone nods his head. "I am afraid our attempts at covering up these attacks on our outpost have gone unnoticed as we had hoped for."

Tyrone brought up a holographic image of a star system with a Mass Relay. "We call this system Sub-Sector 45: it's on the borders between Turian space and OSA space. That Relay connects to other Relays all the way to Palaven."

Admiral Hackett didn't know where Tyrone was going with this. "Where are you going with this?"

Tyrone nodded his head. "Gentlemen we have spies on the borders." He brought up the image of a moon. "This moon is capable of supporting life for a small population; we have located a group of Turians and Salarians on the planet, trying to listen in on our transmissions."

"Why would they risk death trying to spy on us?" asked the war chief.

"Somehow they found out about our outposts coming under attack these past two months, we don't know how they found out, but we need to do something about this." said Tyrone

"Can they even listen in on our communications? It seems unlikely for them to be able to pick up anything from our transmissions especially when we use slipspace to communicate." said the Yanme'e soldier.

Tyrone nods his head. "It is very unlikely for them to be able to listen in on us since we use slipspace, but we can't let this go to their heads that they can come on the border and set up anything they want."

Admiral Hackett agrees. "What do you propose we do?"

Tyrone grins. "I believe we need to send a message to the Salarian Union and Turian Hierarchy: we need to send in the Headhunters."

Everyone on the Committee was aware of who the Headhunters were and what they were capable of, but some on the committee thought they were savages for cutting off the heads of their enemies. The Defense Committee thought about it and gave the go-ahead on using the Headhunters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Sector 45<strong>

**UNSC Destroyer The Heart of Midlothian**

**Conference Room**

The UNSC destroyer was dispatched by High COM at Asgard station to travel to Sub-Sector 45 through slipspace to drop off the Headhunters. During that time, the Headhunters gathered in the conference room with the Captain and an ODST.

Captain Ronald Rollins was a strong man in his fifties, but patrolled the borders of OSA space. Ronald along with one of his ODST's Michael Baird were planning the mission with the Headhunters. "Alright people time to show these Turians and Salarians what happens when you decide to spy in our backyard."

A Spartan wearing red SPI armor walked up to the table. "Sir, Headhunters are ready to move out on your orders."

The Captain nodded his head. "I understand the mission and what you need to do, but according to our probes in orbit of the moon, there are five corvettes. Two belong to the Salarian Union and three belong to the Turians. According to our information, those corvettes are ten-man crafts used to perform combat and survey missions. So obviously there are fifty of them on the moon. We detected a comm. buoy near the Mass Relay; they must be using it to communicate with their people with any information they have."

The Captain brought up a holo image of the system. "So here's how the mission is going to proceed: I will take the destroyer and park it close to the comm. buoy and use our AI Mo Ye to jam their communications, while you guys do what you do best."

A Headhunter wearing brown SPI armor noted a critical error in the Captains plan. "Captain, what makes you think the Turians or Salarians won't use their corvettes to check on the comm. buoy when you jam their communications?"

The Captain walks up to his ODST and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sergeant Baird is an artist with high explosives—not on par with a Spartan-II or you III's as per killing power, but he's just as smart and will be joining you on this mission."

A Headhunter wearing green SPI armor voiced his objection. "Captain, no offense to this guy, but I think he's going to slow us down." he walked over to the side and pulled out his combat machete. "Look if you are concerned about those ships, I can destroy those myself with a well placed charge and still kill some Turians along the way." The arrogance of the Headhunter made the ODST clench his fists together in rage before he restrained himself—he knew to expect this kind of behavior from most of the Spartan-III's. It was obvious he signed up on this mission to work with professionals like the Master Chief or Shepard…not savages like this Spartan-III in green.

The Captain chuckled a little before responding. "I have no doubt you are capable of that, but this is my ship my rules, Sergeant Barid will accompany you to the planet for safety's sake." he looks at the four headhunters in the room. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Headhunters straightened up and saluted to the Captain and responded with a "Yes Sir". The Captain nods his head and tells them to go get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Destroyer The Heart of Midlothian<strong>

**Locker Room**

In the locker room were two Headhunters getting ready to be deployed on the planet. One of them, Jonah was complaining about the mission to his teammate Roland. "So what's the big deal with High COM? They sent two other Headhunters to help us, but don't they realize that Headhunter missions are two-man jobs; not four or four and a half if you count that ODST that's coming with us."

Roland looked at his partner and tries to calm him down. "Look Jonah, relax alright. We have a mission to do and the reason they send Headhunters in is because we're the best at sending a message to anyone. But this time we're getting back-up."

Jonah just shook his head in disbelief. "I see no point in sending any back-up: we're the best at what we do. You and me, we can take down a whole battalion of soldiers without breaking a sweat—true, not as well as John-117 would have, but we still get the job done."

Before Roland could reply the Captain came on the intercom. _"All Headhunters report to the hangar bay for immediate departure."_

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Destroyer<strong>

**Hangar**

In the hangar the Headhunters jumped into a stealth pelican. The pilot was Michael Baird who began pressing buttons preparing for their departure from the hangar bay. After confirmation for them to leave, the pelican flew out of the hangar bay and headed down to the moon, while the destroyer heads to the comm. buoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon<strong>

**30 yards from enemy camps**

When the pelican landed the Headhunters walked out along with Baird, they then headed in the direction where the Salarians and Turians made camp. When they got to the camps, they pulled out binoculars and scanned the area. Jonah commented on how easy this was going to be. "This is going to be too easy, just as long the fifth wheel over there does his job."

Baird looked at the Headhunter. "Just watch me and see what a real man can do without hiding behind some SPI armor."

Jonah like the smartass he was, wanted to make a funny comment, but was stopped when Roland gave the go ahead for the mission. "Alright people get ready, we move out now."

* * *

><p><strong>Turian and Salarian camps<strong>

The UNSC soldiers left cover and headed for the camps. At the camps, the Turians and Salarians had built an impressive listening post, to try and pick up communications from the OSA and to be able to break through their slipspace communications, but so far all attempts had failed. The Salarian scientists could not solve the math behind slipspace theory as it was never thought possible to achieve a means of travel without the Mass Relays.

A Turian by the name of Tacuss walked up to another Turian to check on any activity. "Soldier, anything to report?"

The Turian soldier turned his body to his commanding officer, he saluted before responding. "Sir, there is no activity in the system, I have patrols covering the entire base every five minutes."

Tacuss nodded his head. "Good, the last thing we need is for the OSA to find out what we're doing." he looked at the soldier for a second. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

The soldier is concerned about one thing. "Commander, we have been unable to contact Palaven or any of our other colonies, something must be wrong with the comm. buoy."

Tacuss thought it over. "Keep trying to communicate back to Palaven. If you are unable to make contact, take a Salarian team in one of the corvettes and go check it out."

The soldier nodded his head and went back to work on the communications array. But unknown to any of them inside the camps were the Four Headhunters on the outside perimeter cutting the throats of their patrol teams allowing Michael Barid to slip by and head to the first corvette.

Once Baird made it, he planted a C-15 charge on the outer hull of the corvette and set the explosive to detonate by remote. The C-15 was a new type of explosive, that if you placed the charge right on a UNSC heavy cruiser, it could cripple the cruiser and cause secondary explosions. "One down, four more to go." said Baird as finished the first explosive.

While Baird was taking care of their corvettes, the Headhunters snuck inside the camps with active camo and began doing what they do best. Olga and Daniel were taking care of any stragglers that wandered off from the camps or were in a position where the rest could not see them, while Roland and Jonah went inside buildings to place small explosives to destroy any information they might have been able to get, Jonah and Roland split up to cover more ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Salarian STG Building<strong>

Jonah walked into the Salarian STG labs, checking the area before he deactivated his active camo. After a while, he went to the center of the labs and set up the explosive charge, but after he was done a Salarian put a gun to his head. "I knew the OSA would send someone eventually, but I didn't think they would send a Spartan."

Jonah didn't react when the Salarian put a gun to his head, but instead wanted to glean some information out of him. "I'm surprised you were able to sneak up on me. I've never had that happen to me before."

The Salarian just chuckled. "I know about you Spartans, every STG is aware of your augmented abilities and some thought no one could ever get the best out of you, not even the most skilled STG could get up close to a Spartan, so we had to think smarter and come up with a way."

Jonah was not really impressed about the STG's knowledge on the UNSC Spartans and their augmentations, but was curious on how he was able to sneak up behind him. "So how did you do it, you couldn't have come through the door because I would have heard the door open, and I doubt you came through the ventilation shaft, so that leaves only one conclusion: you were already here when I came in."

If the Salarian was impressed with the Spartan's awareness of his surroundings, he didn't show it. "You're right; I was in the room when you deactivated your cloaking technology. An impressive piece of technology! Many in the Salarian science community was wondering how it worked, as it could benefit much for STG operatives out in the field, but we could never get our hands on one, so we had to make one ourselves."

Jonah was surprised by this. According to Union intelligence, the Citadel Council was pushing their scientists to try and match their technology with the OSA's; it looks like they made a breakthrough. "I am impressed how your people were able to come up with their own cloaking technology, but that's not going to help you with what I'm going to do to you."

The Salarian just chuckled. "Have you forgotten that I hold a gun to your head? And don't think this cloaking technology is the only advancement we have made, we have made quite interesting advances to our weapons and I am looking forward to testing it out on a Spartan."

As the Salarian was about to pull the trigger, Jonah with agility and precision, pulled the Salarian's hand away from him his head before the gun went off, he then took out his combat machete and cut his enemy's head right off with a force that could cut through metal. The Salarian's head went flying to a table and rolled off on the ground, while his body fell to the floor.

Jonah walks over to where the head is and picked it up. "You know, I was never much into Shakespeare, but Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him well." Jonah then threw the Salarian's head out the window and right at a group of Turians playing a card game. The Turians were startled when they saw the head and sounded the alarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Enemy Base Camp<strong>

Jonah walked out of the STG labs cloaked and radioed to Roland and the rest of the team. "Light it up!"

In that minute, explosions were all around the camps causing panic for the Turians and Salarians as they rushed over to the corvettes to escape the explosions, but the corvettes were engulfed in flames that crippled their transportation. Tacuss ordered his men to prepare for anything and to form a line around the bunkers. The Turian soldiers did as they were told and set up defensive line to prepare, but what they didn't know was that the Headhunters were already inside the bunkers preparing to kill all the Turians outside.

Jonah and Roland along with Olga and Daniel preparing their weapons to kill the Turians outside, while they were doing this, Baird was preparing the pelican for everyone to leave when all enemy forces have been killed. The Headhunters finished checking everything and wired a plastic explosive to the doors to kill any Turians on the other side. When they finished, they stepped back and pressed a switch which killed Commander Tacuss as the doors went flying out of the bunkers.

The Headhunters then threw smoke grenades to disorient the Turians before they rushed out the bunkers killing all the Turians and Salarians in the process, some were using the cloaking technology, but didn't last as long as the Headhunters did and were killed instantly. It took only thirty minutes to finish all enemy forces.

After the fighting was over, Olga and Daniel were collecting the cloaking technology off the dead Turians and Salarians for the OSA R&D department to study, while Roland was contacting the destroyer for pick up, Jonah went over to every dead Turian and Salarian to cut off their heads and place it on spikes for when the Turian Hierarchy and Salarian Union came to this moon to find out why their people have not made contact with them. From this moment on, they would get the message to never attempt this again in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you have seen we will not be jumping into the ME2 story plot right away and instead branch out on the two year gap Shepard was missing and see how the conflict between the Collectors and the OSA take place and what the outcome will be. Next story will be a little different then my previous ones.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex- Quarians and the Planet Tikkun <strong>

**Quarians-** _When the Quarians were annexed into the OSA. The OSA helped the Quarians immensely with fixing their immune system and helped them colonize a planet suitable for their environment. Ever since then the Quarians have established an embassy on High Charity and has been a player in the OSA galactic market. Trading with the other races in the OSA they have been steadily rising to their former glory before the exodus from their home world Rannoch by the Geth. Most Quarians are happy with what they have and are great full for the OSA for all they have done, but some Quarians like Admiral Han'Gerrel and Admiral Rael'Zorah want either access to OSA technology or help from the OSA fleet to help them take back Rannoch from the Geth. But the Senate has refused on all occasions in giving them any military grade technology or fleet assistance in fighting the Geth as they see no reason to waste resources on just one planet._

**Tikkun-** _Tikkun is the name of the planet the OSA gave to the Quarian people. They name the planet after their home worlds sun. When the Quarians colonize Tikkun their population was only at 17 million. Now that they have a planet to live on and no restriction to population control the Quarian people are now at 35 million and still counting. The Quarians allow an OSA outpost to reside on the planet itself to stay in contact with the Quarians and help protect the planet from outside threats and to help maintain the Orbital elevator the UNSC helped build with the Quarians to deliver resources and goods from space instead of having to land on the surface of Tikkun by ship._

**Military-**_ Before joining the OSA. The Quarian military was not as strong in terms of ground warfare as most Quarians would die from an infection alone then from injuries, instead they used their fleet to bombard a target from orbit. After joining the OSA their marine infantry has been able to fight much better with the proper training they get from OSA soldiers and no longer confined in their suits, they are able to fight on the ground without difficulty, but this new advantage has also lost them a bigger one. When the Quarians did colonize Tikkun much of their fleet were either decommissioned or stripped for parts, while the rest went under reconstruction on OSA docking stations to help repair the damages. The OSA does not put any restriction on the number of ships or dreadnoughts for any of the races that join the OSA. As it stands the Quarians have fifteen dreadnoughts and thirty-two cruisers and some fifty frigates at their disposal._


	22. Chapter 22 Factions

**Hey everybody, I want to make an annoucement about a person who wrote about Sovereign being overpowered in chapter 20 and how he thinks it's kind of stupid, but you all have too understand that there will be an explanation on why Sovereign is so powerful. But you will have to be patient on that and don't be like that other guy who decided he had enough of my story and quits reading it. So I ask everyone to be patient and wait. And to the true Halo fans who can figure out why Sovereign is so powerful cudos to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space March 25, 26842184**

**ONI**

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser "Susanoo"**

**Directors Office**

On Board the Susanoo the Director of ONI was walking towards his office for some time alone, but when he got there he had an unexpected guest waiting for him. The guest was reading one of his books and holding a glass of brandy in his hand. The man had close-cropped silver-grey hair with "steely blue" eyes which appear to be prosthetics and he dressed in an impeccable futuristic-style suit, combined with the casual swagger of a charming billionaire.

As the Director walks in his office, the man speaks from a passage in the book he was reading. "I celebrate myself, and what I assume, you shall assume..."

Leonard Church recognized the passage and took the lead. "...For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you."

The man closed the book and grins. "That sounds like a description of family."

Leonard walked over to his desk and took a seat in his chair. "Not ours I hope! So Jack, or is it the 'Illusive Man' now?"

The Illusive Man put the book away and took a sip from his shot of brandy on the rocks. "Well you're the one who gave me the alias, so I am using it to the fullest."

Church pulled out a data pad and looks over it before responding to the Illusive Man. "So how did you manage to get past my security and onboard this ship undetected?"

The Illusive Man walked over to where Leonard was and took a seat right in front of him. "That's my little secret on how I got here undetected, but for someone who used to be the employer of ONI, I had extensive knowledge on security protocols and very extensive information on how the day to day operations that ONI goes by. Add a good number of Spartans keeping your own security forces busy does help in my case."

Church was impressed with his former protégé. Not only has he not allowed the power of controlling Cerberus soften him by forgetting the knowledge he acquired while working for him, but had made great advances that surpassed even him. Church could only be impressed and fearful at the same time. "I am impressed, but I trust that you didn't come all the way here to just to show how lazy my security is?"

The Illusive Man shakes his head. "I thought I should be the one to tell you in person what I've discovered when you sent information concerning the Shadow Broker."

Church then nodded his head in understanding; to him the Shadow Broker has been one of ONI's, UNION, and Cerberus's biggest problems. "What did you find out?"

Illusive man took a sip of his brandy before responding. "The Shadow Broker was going to use the cargo ships and Mercenaries to capture Humans across the Traverse to experiment on or to use them to activate any Forerunner technologies his agents came across. We immediately took action and destroyed the cargo ships and mercenaries before they could capture any Humans. And an added bonus, my best operative Kai Leng killed Tazzik, Shadow Broker's right hand man, we also managed to locate the Forerunner artifact his agents found. I wouldn't be surprised if he mailed the Salarian's head back to the Shadow Broker by now."

Church had an unpleasant look on his face. "That's not what I asked you to do, but you got the job done. What about the Forerunner artifact?"

Illusive Man took another sip of brandy. "My people are looking at it now. And no, I will not surrender the location to you."

Church chuckled. "Fine! I will let you have it this one time, but you only get one!"

Illusive Man looked confused. "One what?"

Church pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it before taking a drag and exhaling the smoke. "One chance to defy me."

The Illusive Man stood up from his seat and walked over to the brandy case to refill his shot with more of his teacher's vintage brandy and to add more ice. "I can't figure out what you hate more - the fact that my plan works, or that you didn't come up with it first."

Church took another drag from his cigar. "Just remember - empires aren't built solely on clever bookkeeping."

Illusive Man finished his shot of brandy and placed it on the table as he watched the man he once looked up as a role model with defiant eyes. "Leonard, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Illusive Man then walked out of the room, leaving the Director to mull over what the Illusive Man said.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space<strong>

**Sol System**

**Earth**

**Sydney, Australia**

**UNSC Highcom Facility Bravo-6**

Deep underground of bravo six was the UNSC Security Council Committee discussing the battle of the Citadel. Particularly how Sovereign was able to survive not one but two Super Macs from the Albion. Lord Hood was taking charge of the situation. "Alright people what can we do in upgrading our Super MACs?"

Everyone looked at one another and had no clue on what they can do, until Ackerson stepped in. "Lord Hood if I may speak, ONI has an idea."

Hood nodded his head and allowed Ackerson to speak. Ackerson took charge and pulled up a holo image of a Super Mac. "The MK VI super MAC is one of our most powerful MAC cannons and we were able to apply this weapon on our ships, but during our engagement with Sovereign it showed it can withstand a Super MAC something we have never seen before. We now need a new form of MAC cannon to help us and this is what ONI has come up with."

The Hologram changed to show a new form of a MAC cannon. "We call it a P-MAC a Plasma-Magnetic Accelerator Cannon which will fire a tungsten/depleted uranium projectile round enshrouded in plasma so as to penetrate shields and armor easier. Due to this proposed power, we have also dubbed this weapon as the Excalibur Cannon."

Everyone in the meeting nodded their heads impressed with ONI creating something new. "How long would it take to equipped this P-MAC on all ODP's and ships?"

Ackerson did the calculations and presented a number. "For all of them, it would take ten years, but if we concentrate all our engineers around the Relay Network, just two years it would take. Also the Titan-class ships are being redesigned and upgraded as we speak, we can apply the P-Mac on the dreadnoughts design as they begin building them off of the assembly line."

Everyone thought it over and agreed on the P-MAC idea.

Lord Hood then directed everyone's attention to him. "Alright gentlemen we need to discuss on what to do about the Geth situation, do we attack them or do we monitor their activities?"

Everyone thought about it until a woman voiced her own opinion. "We attack of course!"

Everyone in the room turned to pinpoint the origin of the voice, and to their shock it was the UEG President Hwang Mei. Lord Hood and by extension the rest on the Council Committee saluted to their superior before responding. "Madam President! It is an honor for you to appear at this meeting, but also a shock to us."

Hwang Mei walked in the room wearing extravagant business attire that highlighted the beauty of her Chinese descent. She walked towards Lord Hood's chair and took a seat in it. "Please Anthony, any concerns about retaliating always comes to me first. Now we should attack the Geth to show all other races to never attempt to attack us in the future."

Lord Hood was one of the few people who knew Hwang before she became President and knew that her definition of 'retaliation' meant using a Nova Bomb to make an impression. "Madam President, I believe it would be ill advised to attack the Geth right now, while we are preparing for a much greater war on the Horizon. I believe we need to monitor the Geth using our AI's to gather as much Intel for us."

President Hwang thought it over and agreed with her old time friend. "Alright, but I want them partnered up with our best Quarian agents to do it. Seeing as they created the Geth, this will be their opportunity to correct their mistake—plus, it'll give them an opportunity to shake off their hatred of AI's."

Ackerson agreed with the President. "The President is right about that. And it will be easy for the Quarians to do so seeing as they have the designs for the Normandy's heat emission sinks to use on one of their frigates and monitor the Geth for any signs of hostilities."

Lord Hood conceded and went to send a message to the Quarian President Shala 'Raan

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**OSA News Network**

The OSA News Network was a public coms channel for all the civilians to watch on board High Charity to learn anything new about the day to day operations on High Charity and by extension OSA space.

"Welcome to OSA New Net. I'm Emily Wong and today is a historical day on board High Charity. For some time now the Jiralhanaes have been taking on many responsibilities of late. And today we find out why! The Jiralhanaes are being accepted into the OSA Senate, this has caused quite a controversy amongst the citizens on High Charity as many believe the Jiralhanaes should not be given a seat, while others are praising them for their hard work and success for reaching where many wish to be at."

The channel then switched to a planet in the Serpent Nebula in the Boltzmann System. "In further news, the new OSA colony Bekenstein is finally completed. Bekenstein was given to the OSA Senate by the Citadel Council to help increase employment and trade for both the OSA and Citadel, but unfortunately Bekenstein has no ODP's as the Citadel Council has forbade any such orbital weapon be placed because of such close proximity to the Citadel. Instead the Council has allowed for the OSA to send in limited number of ships to protect the Colony. As it stands, there are thirty OSA ships guarding the Colony from any attacks."

The channel then switched back to Emily Wong. "Bekenstein has been considered number one on the galactic market for trade between the OSA and Citadel thus far. It is also number one in the most abundant of the many different species from both the OSA and Citadel that flock to Bekenstein for a better living, this is Emily Wong OSA News Net reporting to you live."

* * *

><p><strong>High Charity<strong>

**Senate Chambers**

Inside the Senate Chambers were three powerful individuals who held much power in deciding on the future of the OSA. On this day the Senate welcomes its newest member, although a certain Sangheili Senator was not at all pleased by it. Tartarus walked in the chambers wearing his usual jewelry to symbolize his status. He walked up to the Senate waiting for them to approve his Senate seat.

Anita stood up with her arms behind her back. "Tartarus, is the Jiralhanae Confederacy ready to take a much greater responsibility when joining the OSA Senate?"

Tartarus stepped forward. "Senator, on behalf of the Confederacy, we are ready to take responsibility when joining the Senate."

Anita then looked to her fellow Senators; each of them began typing on their holographic consoles inputting Tartarus as a member of the Senate. After that was done Tartarus took his seat next to Tranquility who greeted Tartarus with a smile. When Tartarus took his seat, Anita went straight to work. "Okay people we have a lot to go over so let's get it done."

Anita took a seat and called in a Sangheili from the Union's intelligence division. The Sangheili walked before the Senate. "Senators, I thank you for taking the time to see me," he said, bowing his head, "I have urgent information for you. It concerns the Citadel Council and the prototype dreadnought they are creating."

The Senators look to one another and back at the Sangheili. "Tell us what you have found." said 'Rolamee.

The Sangheili continued with bringing up an image of a planet. "This planet is located deep inside Council space where Turians, Asari, and Salarians are protecting it. We believe this is where they took the remains of Sovereign and what was left of the Geth fleet as well, to create their prototype dreadnought."

The Senators looked at each other concerned. "Have you found anything else about this dreadnought?" asked Anita.

The Sangheili nods his head. "Yes, we believe the Council will incorporate the engineering skills from each of their species like how we did when we built the Titan-class dreadnought, but will also incorporate the technologies they recovered from Sovereign and the Geth into this dreadnought. I am afraid we will not know the capabilities of this new dreadnought until it is fully operational."

The Senators nodded their heads and thanked the Sangheili for this information. The Sangheili walked out of the room leaving the Senators to think about what to do. After some time of deliberating, Anita then brought up the next thing on their list. "Senators, for some time now the scientists at the Ark have been trying to uncover information behind the locked information inside the database," she then looked to everyone in the room, "They have finally unlocked said information, and discovered something very interesting."

She then connected to the Ark and a hologram of Professor Anders appeared before the Senators. _"Senators! I have been expecting you!"_

"I believe you have something for us?" asked Anita getting straight to the point.

Anders, agitated by the Senators lack of a hello or any kind of greeting and just nodded her head. _"We managed to break the passwords and codes that were blocking sensitive information. Information you might want to see."_ Anders then brings up a holo image of a ship with the same configuration as Sovereign.

The Senate was not surprised by this: they assumed the Forerunners did encounter the Reapers at some point. "So the Forerunners encountered the Reapers?" asked Anita

Anders nods her head. _"Yes! According to the information we found. The Forerunners encountered the Reapers during their three hundred year war with the Flood. They attempted to stop the Reapers from harvesting the races at that time, but were stretched too thin from fighting the Flood._

"How effective were the Forerunners own weapons against the Reapers?" asked 'Rolamee

Anders brought up information on a holo image. _"The Forerunners' success against the Reapers was due to their advanced technology: their ships were powerful enough to destroy a single Reaper with ease, but five Reapers were powerful enough to destroy a Forerunner ship without much difficulty either."_

This had the Senate very concerned about the Reapers capabilities, they then asked about the Reapers encountering the Flood, Anders answered. _"The Reapers did encounter the Flood. The outcome of that encounter wasn't good either. Both the Reapers and the Flood were fighting each other in space and on the ground."_

Tartarus like the war chieftain he was answered a question. "What was the final outcome of their fight with each other?"

_"There was no final outcome. During that time, the Forerunners completed the Halo Array and were prepared to fire it, but the Reapers almost stopped them."_ said Anders

Anita was confused by that. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

_"Well as you know there were originally twelve Halo rings, five of them were destroyed. We never knew how until now. The Reapers managed to destroy five halo rings, but left the galaxy before the remaining seven could activate."_said Anders

The Senate was really confused. "Why would the Reapers try to prevent the activation of the Halos, you think they would want all sentient life destroyed easily instead of destroying it every fifty thousand years themselves." said 'Rolamee

"Maybe they wanted to eliminate the competition!" replied Tartarus

Anders shook her head. _"I don't believe that was the case Senator. I have been talking with Vigil, the Prothean VI Commander Shepard found on Ilos. It has given me information about the Reapers and I believe the Reapers need organics to acquire the resources they need to sustain themselves."_

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Tranquility

Anders nods her head. _"Yes, I also learned that there were Mass Relays in our area of space. Across the Orion arm of the galaxy, but the Forerunners removed and disabled the Mass Relays when the Reapers began invading their territory. I have assigned Dr. Garret Bryson to lead task force Aurora to investigate ancient legends about the Reapers."_

The Senate nodded their heads and thanked Anders for this information. Anders then disconnected the feed, leaving the Senate to think about the information that had been laid before them.

"Well it's a good thing we have started to prepare." said Anita, "Which brings me to asking, how is everything going in regards to preparing for the Reapers return?"

'Rolamee took this opportunity to speak. "The Titan-class ship that was co-developed by Human, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae engineers showed how powerful we are when we combine our strengths together. However, during the battle of the Citadel, the Albion went up against Sovereign and taken heavy damage. When the battle was over, I commissioned the engineers to add upgrades and modifications to the Titan-class dreadnoughts for when the Reapers arrive."

Anita nods her head. "How is it progressing?"

"Very well!" said 'Rolamee proud of his accomplishment. "The upgrades and modifications will be on every Titan-class dreadnought that comes off the assembly line. We already have three ready for battle, we just need the personnel."

Tartarus then steps in to ask a question. "What about the Albion? Will it be decommissioned or be upgraded along with the rest?"

'Rolamee replied. "The Albion will be upgraded the same way the Titan-class dreadnoughts are being created. The crew of the 'Albion' is currently training the new personnel on everything."

"Good! I am glad to hear that. What about our military? As it stands, the Empire, Confederacy, and UNSC has the resources and manpower to fight the Reapers. Are your governments prepared for war when the Reapers arrive?"

'Rolamee nods his head. "My people are always prepared. We have already started drafting all Sangheili who are capable of fighting and preparing them for war."

"The same with my people, we will take the Reapers and rip them piece by piece and use their mechanical parts to pick our teeth from the flesh of their soldiers." said Tartarus with an evil grin on his face, the thought of reverting to the old ways of the Jiralhanaes brought back fond memories for him.

Anita shook the image from her head of what Tartarus said, as she went on to talk about other things. "Tartarus how goes your Alliance with the Krogan?"

Tartarus' evil grin switched to an unhappy look. "The clan chief of clan Urdnot has becoming quite difficult to negotiate with."

Anita raised an eyebrow curious. "Why is this clan leader being difficult? Did we not help them by removing the DMZ from their system?"

'Rolamee just snarled. "What can you expect from a bunch of savages who know nothing of honor and loyalty?"

Tartarus was staring at 'Rolamee with anger in his eyes. "The Krogan are a proud people who have been wronged by the Citadel Council."

Anita stepped in before the two gets into a pissing contest. "What is the problem with this clan leader? Or better yet, why not negotiate with a different clan?"

"The clean leader of Urdnot is trying to unite the Krogan without the interference of outside influence, but he is not without honor; for the removal of the DMZ by our part he is willing to provide Krogan support in terms of warriors for us. And as for trying to negotiate with a different clan, it is impossible as Urdnot is the strongest clan when we made contact with them and with this new clan leader all other clans are uniting under clan Urdnot."

Anita nodded her head in understanding. "So where does this leave your Alliance with the Krogan?"

"As of right now, I have people talking with the clan leader to negotiate on where this Alliance will take us." said Tartarus

Anita nodded. "I hope it works out for you, now moving on to more troubling issues. As you know, our outposts were under attack from a race known as the Collectors. They have been abducting the personnel at the outposts and god only knows what the Collectors are doing to them. The defense Committee at Asgard station then put a stop to these attacks and managed to destroy three Collector Cruisers. So far we have not heard anything from them since."

Tranquility was not pleased by this. "They attack us, take our people, and we destroy only three of their ships! We need to make them pay for what they did."

Anita shakes her head. "As of right now, it's impossible to attack the Collectors directly. So we'll have to let things play out, and await the perfect opportunity to strike."

The Senate agreed on that as they were too busy preparing for the arrival of the Reapers to care about the Collectors. They dismissed for the day to think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>Krogan Nebula<strong>

**Aralakh System**

**Tuchanka**

**Clan Urdnot**

On the wastelands of Tuchanka was a group of Jiralhanae talking to the clan leader of clan Urdnot, they were discussing future plans for their Alliance. Flavius Scipio was a Jiralhanae diplomat sent by Tartarus to continue further talks with the clan leader. "Urdnot Wrex! I understand you wish to unite the Krogan. My kind was once divided by feuding tribes, but when we joined the OSA, we came together for a better future."

Wrex was sitting on his concrete throne listening to Scipio. "I know the benefits if we join the OSA, but many Krogan believe the OSA is no better than the Council; that the minute they give us power, they'll take it away from us," said Wrex while leaning back on his chair, "besides now is not the time to join the OSA, as I am trying to unite my people together and it is difficult to do when I have all these distractions."

Scipio looked away from Wrex, looked at the Urdnot camp, and then back at Wrex. "You do realize that by forming this Alliance you may be able to sway other clans to your side Wrex?"

Wrex just chuckled at that. "I don't need this Alliance to get other clans to join my cause. A lot of clans like what I'm doing, and this Alliance of ours is just a push to get the stubborn clans to join us."

Scipio thought it over for a minute. "Very well, but as a gesture of goodwill we would like to offer any supplies you need to help in your quest to unite the Krogan."

Wrex nodded his head. "That would be appreciated and welcomed by many; growing food here is quite difficult."

Scipio then excused himself and took his body guards back to the phantom to begin preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>Council Space<strong>

**Aethon Cluster**

**Oma Ker**

**Turian & Salarian Base**

Oma Ker was a temperate garden world currently in its megafauna stage. The planet's nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and dextro-amino-acid-based life wasn't particularly attractive to the Volus, so they sold the colonization rights to their Turian partners. On this Colony, in an undisclosed location was a research station co-developed and built by the Turians and Salarians.

The Base itself was an R&D research base dedicated to the creation of new weapons and technologies. On the main floor of the base in a secured room was Primarch Fedorian of the Turian Hierarchy and Dalatrass Linron of the Salarian Union. Both were discussing the success and failures of their attempts at matching the OSA's own technologies.

As he spoke, Fedorian's frustration was made clear in his voice. "I am telling you Linron, the Human ODP's and MAC's cannot be duplicated unless we have their designs and schematics for them, and their 'Single-Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles' have been an utter failure to create ourselves along with trying to create our own super soldiers to combat their Spartans."

Linron nods her head in understanding. "Yes it has been difficult to acquire anything from them with their own Intelligence agency that has been working for over five centuries! While my species has been directing the primary espionage and intelligence operations for the Council for the last two thousand years, they still manage to beat us back. But this Cerberus group has been quite a nuisance for us and is a troubling group."

Fedorian looks at Linron with confusion. "What do you mean troubling?"

Linron then recounted reports from STG teams. "During a mission inside the Terminus Systems, my STG stumbled upon a Cerberus base and infiltrated it for any information, but as you know the OSA use AI's extensively, which prevented my STG teams from acquiring any information from their own systems, but what they found was very disturbing for them. Cerberus was experimenting on our own people; Turian, Asari, and Salarians, but before they could do anything, they were discovered so instead of rescuing the captives they gave a quick death and escaped with this information."

Fedorian slammed his fist on a table angered at this. "What race was doing the experimenting?"

"The STG team said they only saw Humans and no other OSA race." said Linron

Fedorian wanted to strangle a Human with his own claws, ever since the Relay 314 incident he wanted the Turians to wipe out Humanity, but couldn't as long as they had their allies. "We should have done something to them."

Linron tried to relax Fedorian. "You know as well as I do that the OSA will deny any such actions. It seems likely to me that this faction went rogue."

Fedorian didn't care if they were rogue Humans or not, he hated all of them. "How is the new dreadnought we are building in Asari space?"

Linron brought up the information on her omni-tool. "Everything is on schedule; our engineers are installing the latest technologies we have created and putting the best equipment from all three Council races. It should be operational at the end of the year."

Fedorian then looked at Linron. "What about the Geth fleet and the Geth dreadnought known as Sovereign?"

At that, Linron had a wide grin on her face. "We have already begun dissecting their technologies and adding them to our own. The Geth are an amazing group, their technology should help us greatly in making this dreadnought powerful."

"What about this Indoctrination process? One of your STG agents by the name of Ganto Imness was complaining about it and wanted us to destroy the dreadnought. Have you found anything about what he said true?"

Linron shook her head. "No we did not; I believe whatever signals Sovereign was emitting is not there anymore."

Fedorian was happy about that at least. "Good! Speaking of new technologies, my people have been working on the secondary weapon Sovereign used during the attack on the Citadel and are working on reverse engineering that weapon: they are calling it the Thanix cannon."

Linron was impressed with Turian engineers, but her people had been making some advances of their own. "My people have finally created a cloaking device that can make our people invisible; not as advanced as the OSA's version, but still an impressive accomplishment."

Fedorian nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, we are making incredible technologies, but we need to do something about our soldiers; specifically in the area of trying to create super soldiers to combat their Spartans, especially after what happened at our listening outpost." said Fedorian hearing the reports about Turian and Salarian heads that were cut off and placed on spikes sending chills down his spine. He always knew the OSA were savages especially since they invited savages to join them.

Linron nodded her head in understanding. "Yes we do, I'm getting my best people to begin trying to create super soldiers if we had volunteers."

Fedorian look at Linron with a cynical look in his eyes. "You do realize if we go down this route, many volunteers are going to get hurt from these experiments."

Linron nodded her head. "Such is the way of science; if we do not pursue it, we may never know how to perfect it and that is why the OSA is beating us."

Fedorian took in what Linron said and made up his mind. "I will go along with this under the condition we test this out on prisoners and not soldiers at the beginning; at least until you have perfected it."

Linron nodded her head and both left to make preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Nebula<strong>

**Sahrabarik System**

**Omega Space Station**

**Afterlife Club VIP section**

The Afterlife Club is a nightclub on the Terminus Coalition-controlled space station Omega. It is comprised of three floors, with the first floor resembling the layout of Chora's Den on the Citadel, featuring a large circular bar with Asari dancers performing atop the center section. The second floor features a large circular opening in the center, above which more Asari dancers perform on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extends all the way to the ceiling.

At the back is a private and well-guarded lounge from which Aria T'Loak, the Asari ruler of Omega, Queen of the Terminus Systems and _de facto_ ruler of the TC, was in a meeting with a Batarian named Jath'Amon from the Batarian Hegemony.

Aria was not pleased by a lot of things that happened last year; she had her own people in the TC go behind her back, attempting to attack the OSA which almost started a war for her. The last thing she wanted was a war with the OSA. The only good thing that came out of anything last year was the hundred million credits she was able to get from the deal with the OSA, which was used to increase her power in the Coalition.

She had a grin on her face for a moment before she had to get back to talking with Jath'Amon. "Amon, how is the Hegemony recovering from their civil war?"

Jath was a large Batarian who sat on a hover chair facing Aria. "Everything is moving forward Aria; Balak has become a great leader among the Hegemony. Much better than the originals and are fleets are strong as ever before the civil war broke out and we are prepared to help you in anyway."

Aria smiled at that, she loved it when people were willing to do anything for her. "Since the Hegemony has joined the TC, I am going to give you responsibility for the Nemean Abyss."

Jath was speechless. The only time Aria gave control of territory to anyone was either if they were in her inner circle or they were unflinchingly loyal to her. Add the fact that the Nemean Abyss was a gold mine for the Batarian Hegemony, and it spoke volumes of her trust. "On behalf of the Hegemony, we accept this generous offer."

Aria chuckled at what Jath said. "Generosity isn't in my vocabulary; whatever you mine from the Nemean Abyss I get thirty percent of it."

Jath didn't like what Aria asked for, but he knew better than to argue with the Pirate Queen. He then nodded his head in acceptance, and floated away to go report to the Hegemony.

After Jath left, an Asari walked into the lounge area and sat next to Aria. "So mother, do you think it was wise for you to hand the Nemean Abyss over to the Hegemony?"

Aria looked at her daughter Liselle, showing her softer side as a mother if only slightly. She treasured these moments with her as she groomed her daughter to take her place. "The Nemean Abyss is too far away for us to deal with, I may have claimed the Abyss for myself when the OSA attacked the pirates and mercenaries that were hiding there, but I cannot afford to send any of my inner circle to govern it and risk taking any of our ships to guard it. Giving it to the Batarians will make it easy on me; they have their own ships to guard it with, and to mine any resources from the many worlds in the Abyss."

Liselle was not at all trusting of Batarians, after all they turned her own people into slaves and she didn't like that. "Do you really think they are willing to send ships and personnel to the Abyss? After all, it is on the other side of the galaxy from Batarian space."

Aria smiled at her daughter. "Ever since the OSA came into our part of the Galaxy, they have been colonizing planets left and right. As of now, they cover the entire Attican Traverse, and the UNSC has moved into the Skillian Verge. The Batarians are desperate to get some colonies, and if they have to colonize across the galaxy then they will do it."

Liselle then switched to another topic. "Speaking of colonies, you do realize that the OSA is colonizing Virmire as we speak?"

Aria's warm smile faded away and was replaced with a frown of concern. "Yeah, I'm aware of that; they colonize like vermin. Their appetite for new worlds is like a black hole unable to fill their needs. Like that planet Nodacrux was a planet suitable for colonization, but many problems with it that would have cost an arm and a leg to terraform and yet they managed it."

"The OSA has advanced terraforming capabilities; they can take a world that once had an un-breathable atmosphere from a nuclear holocaust and return it to its former glory, but I'm not talking about their capabilities. I'm more concerned about how the other members of TC are going to react to the OSA colonizing Virmire."

Aria was concerned too. "I will keep them in line like I always do and if comes to it I will shoot anyone who defies me in the head."

Liselle nodded her head, and enjoyed a drink of human-made whiskey with her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourglass Nebula<strong>

**Sowilo System**

**Hagalaz**

**Shadow Broker Base**

The Shadow Broker was once a powerful and feared individual that had been locked in a three-way war in the shadows with the spies of the OSA and the Salarian STG. They had been a pain in his back for over thirty years, and continued to meddle in his business to this day. Two months ago, the Shadow Broker was preparing to capture Humans to learn how they were able to use Forerunner technologies, but was stopped by Cerberus…and worse, he lost Tazzik in the process.

Then the last straw came when he was in the middle of making a deal with the Collectors, Cerberus and that traitorous Drell agent Feron along with the Asari bitch Liara T'soni interfered by taking back Shepard's body before he could finish the deal with the Collectors. That was something he did not want to happen, after all it's not every day he makes a deal with Harbinger.

The Shadow Broker was in his office thinking of a new way to survive the coming invasion and his only plan would be to ally himself with the Collectors. Unfortunately, he knew full well that when the Collectors begin attacking OSA colonies, the OSA will declare war on them and come after anyone who worked with them or helped them. But if he was going to survive and get anything of value out of this, he would need to work with the Collectors.

The Shadow Broker pressed a few buttons and opened up a connection to Harbinger. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Galactic Core<strong>

**Collector Base**

Inside the Galactic Core of the Milky Way Galaxy was a space station sitting on the accretion disk of a black hole. This space station was home to countless Collectors, Seeker swarms, and Collector-controlled Husks, Abominations, and Scions, while also housing the Collector General, who was directly controlled by the Reaper Harbinger. Through the Collector base were Collector drones experimenting on the captured OSA species from their outposts, dissecting them and studying their anatomy and physiology along with their DNA structure.

The Collector General was an insect-like Collector with a larger head, a short body, and multiple limbs, enabling it to operate numerous command interfaces. On the console it was working on, it brought up images of each species of the OSA and describing their strengths and weaknesses.

_**"Kig-yar: insufficient life span shows fragile genetic structure."**_

_**"Unggoy: too primitive to be viable, but high reproductive rate allows for greater numbers."**_

_**"Jiralhanae: viable possibility, aggression factor useful if controlled."**_

_**"Mgalekgolo: reliance upon a number of Lekgolo worms for increase intelligence shows genetic weakness."**_

_**"Sangheili: viable possibility if emotional drives are subjugated."**_

_**"Yanme'e: useless in insufficient numbers."**_

_**"OSA AI: useful utility if Matrices can be reprogrammed to serve us."**_

_**"Human: viable possibility impressive technical potential! Human viable possibility impressive genetic malleability as proven by Spartan super-soldiers! Human Viable possibility Great biotic potential!"**_

The hologram shut off and the Collector General walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space<strong>

**ONI**

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-Class Battle Cruiser "Susanoo"**

**Directors Office**

Church was sitting by his desk looking over the information he acquired from the Forerunner installation. But as he was thinking of how much he was going to benefit from his find, he suddenly got a chilling sensation from the door. He turned his chair in the direction of the door and to his shock was a female Admiral he never thought he would ever see again.

"Margaret Parangosky! The last time I saw you, you were handing control of ONI over to me. Why are you here?" asked Church with suspicion in his voice

Margaret walked into his office with a smile. "I come bearing gifts."

"So did the Greeks, and look what happened to Troy." From his tone, it was clear that Church was not pleased with Parangosky's attitude.

Margaret took a seat across from Church and looked at him. "So Leonard, how is being in control of ONI been for you?"

"It has been quite fulfilling, how has being with section zero been for you?" asked Church with a forced smile.

Margaret was not at all surprised of how well Church was when it came to information. "I can tell you this: Section Zero has been well aware of your activities Church, even when you try to make them disappear."

Leonard got up from his chair and leaned on his desk. "You came into my life, thinking you could shake me down just 'cause I'm just some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me - when I make things disappear, they stay buried."

Margaret chuckled. "Listen Church, Section Zero is not going to do anything to you. In fact, they have brushed off everything under the rug." Church was a little surprised by that. "You're confused, so allow me clear it up for you. You're what they euphemistically call the 'lesser of two evils'; while you may bend the rules in some areas, we're willing to over look it for what you have access to in your computers."

Church was not at all pleased with this olive branch Section Zero was handing out. "Save the cloying maternal posturing for your own agent, Margaret. I heard you all talking. Little Section Zero cabal...such a selective group, aren't you? And so secretive too! I thought that after that little stunt to send me off to the loony bin, you would've learned!"

Margaret shook her head. "It's sad to see a man who's lost his mind. But it's tragic when he's convinced himself that he's sane."

Church sat back down and poured himself a shot of brandy neat. "When you're rich, you're not crazy- you're eccentric."

Margaret stood up from her seat and headed to the door, but turned around to look at Church. "Be careful, Leonard. Don't forget, Judas hung himself with his own rope when he sold Jesus out to the Romans for ten pieces of silver."

She then walked out of the room leaving Church to himself. Church was not happy at all, and he showed it by throwing his untouched shot of brandy against the wall as soon as Margaret shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you have seen this is different then the previous chapters where all the major players in the Galaxy consolidate their power and what they should do next. In the next chapter we will be getting back on the story and continue all the way until Shepard's resurrection. Also please keep voting on whether or not I should keep PRoject Crusader. You can fine the poll on my profile and like I said before the poll will end when we get enough votes.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Codex:<strong>_

_**OSA Melee Weapons:**_

_While melee weapons have long been deemed obsolete by the Citadel Council, they have seen a significant resurgence in OSA after the Sangheili had attacked during the Human-Covenant War. Since that time, a renaissance had come about to equipping soldiers with all manner of melee weapons. The OSA currently has the following common categories:_

_Energy—not a subtle weapon type, but it has reliable cutting power (enough to cut through ship-grade armor) and portability on its side; it makes use of superheated energy (usually plasma) held in place by a magnetic field in the shape of a blade. Examples: the Sangheili Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword standard among Sangheili officers/swordsmen and Ulfberht Industries' "Zweihander" prototype currently in use by John-117._

_Vibration—in an attempt to make melee weapons cheaper, these weapons have solid edges that are equipped with a vibration unit to increase the cutting power of the blades. Examples: Muramasa Arsenal's "Katana" currently being field-tested by Cerberus Agent Kai Leng and Imperator Arms' "Pugio" combat knives and "Securis" hatchets which are standard-issue to Jiralhanae ORC Black Ops units._

_Monomolecular/Monofilament—simple blades and edges that are a single molecule thick that can cut through any solid substance as though it were nonexistent. Frequent sharpening and lubrication is often required of these blades, especially when used to cut through a Citadel Hardsuit. Examples: Misriah Armories' combat machetes that are standard-issue to all SOCOM operatives (especially Spartan Headhunter units), Muramasa Arsenal's "Tachi" which is Cerberus Agent Kai Leng's signature sword, and Kōga Industries' monofilament garroting wire and exploding shuriken sometimes issued to UNSC spies and assassins._

_Gravity—common on bludgeoning weapons, these are normally issued to police officers at lowered power levels. Examples: Misriah Armories' gravity tonfa and gravity gloves which are standard issue to all police officers, and the infamous Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer which are given to Jiralhanae chieftains as a status symbol and a weapon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Codex: Upgraded Titan-Class Ships<strong>_

_**Titan-Class Ships:**_

_Role:_

_-Command and control_

_-Planetary occupation_

_-Orbital Patrol_

_-Ship-to-ship combat_

_-Fleet command_

_-Air and ground warfare_

_-Infantry and materiel deployment_

_-Glassing operations_

_-Fleet Support_

_Length: 31, 980 metres - 31.980 kilometers (104 921.26 feet)_

_Width: 13, 567 metres - 13.567 kilometers (44 511.1549 feet)_

_Height: 5764 metres - 5.764 kilometers (18 910.7612 feet)_

_Engine(s):_

_-Repulsor engine along with manuverable thrusters_

_-Next generation slipspace drive using Forerunner designs from key-class ships_

_Hull(s):_

_-Forerunner Alloy_

_-Titanium- D armor & battle plate_

_- The unknown Covenant material; Resistant to greater than 1 Shiva missile & two plasma torpedoes_

_Shielding:_

_-New Advance shields desgin from Human and Sangheili engineers._

_Counter-measures:_

_-Ablative baffles_

_-Counterelectronics_

_-Texture buffers_

_-Insulating layers_

_Navigation system(s):_

_-Navigation computer_

_Advance slipsspace navigation computers. Works in conjunction with on board A.I._

_Armament:_

_- 4 Super P-MACs_

_-Energy projectors_

_-Plasma turrets_

_-Pulse laser turrets_

_-Unconfirmed number of Modified Magnetic Accelerator Cannons_

_-Lancer missile pods (20,400 missiles)_

_-Several 150mm AAA Helix guns (450,000 blocks)_

_-Ares-class nuclear missiles (2005)_

_-WASP mines (1400)_

_-150 mm Point-defence guns_

_-50 Fusion rockets_

_-Deck guns (200 or more)_

_-ATAF missile turrets_

_Sensors:_

_-Radar_

_-Spectroscopes_

_-Advance Forerunner sensors_

_Complement:_

_-Pelicans_

_-Seraph Starfighters_

_-Yss-2000 Sabres_

_-GA-TL5 Longsword-class Interceptor_

_-B-85 Suborbital Long-Range Bomber_

_-200 Cougars_

_-200 Wraith_

_-200 Scorpion Tanks_

_-75,000 OSA Soldiers_

_-ODSTs_

_-SPARTANs_


	23. Chapter 23 Declaration of WAR

**Hey guy's. The polls are in and most of you have favored for project Crusader, so it will be in the story. For those who voted against it, I have something special for you at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 19, 26842184**

**Terminus Systems**

**UNSC Frigate Hastings**

**Bridge**

The UNSC Hastings was a reconnaissance ship used by High COM to gather intelligence on the far side of the Terminus systems. They needed to keep track of anything the TC was up to. The Captain of the Hastings was Heinrich Emerson who was returning to Asgard station with reports on the TC, but as soon as he was about to leave, his comms officer reported to the Captain that High COM wanted the Hastings to make a change in course to look into an informant inside the TC about a planned attack on the unfinished colony of Virmire.

Emerson didn't like to keep his crew away from their families, but when an inside source told High COM about a surprise attack, they needed to verify it before taking any action. Emerson told his helmsman to change course and make full speed toward the Omega Nebula.

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Nebula<strong>

**Arinlarkan System**

The Hastings dropped out of slipspace at the edge of the system. Before moving closer into the system they were attacked from three organic-looking ships.

* * *

><p><strong>Hastings<strong>

**Bridge**

Onboard the bridge of the Hastings, sparks were flying everywhere as the crew was trying to get the Hastings battle ready. Captain Emerson started giving out orders. "Get me weapons on line, shields at full power, and get this ship moving! Let's make ourselves a harder target, and then punish them!"

An officer on board the Hastings reported to the Captain of issues. "Captain, shield strength is down to 56% and falling, we've lost repulsor engines and the slipspace drive has shut down due too damage."

Sparks flew out from behind the Captain as a number of his crew began to fall back from the shake of the attack. "Mikhail who the hell is firing on us?"

Mikhail the Hastings AI appeared before the Captain. "According to the sensors, the configuration of the ships match Collector cruisers. What we know about them and their weapons is that they are using particle accelerators, but a much more high powered one, that is bleeding through the shields." Mikhail stopped for a second before responding "Shields are about to fail in three minutes."

When the Captain heard that, he turned on the intercom and told the crew to brace themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

The three Collector cruisers continued their attack, firing a red orange particle accelerator at the Hastings. When the Hastings' shields dropped, the Collectors stopped attacking and moved in to begin boarding the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

**Asgard Station**

On board Asgard station was Spartan B312 who was known most famously as Noble Six. He joined Noble Team after the battle of the Citadel, his skills as a pilot was commendable and his skills on the ground were legendary…after all, he was trained by the Master Chief himself. As Noble Six was waiting for his superiors to explain as to why he was transferred here, a man well known around here came up to him. "Noble Six, I'm Captain Anderson, I need you to follow me please." The two then left for the command center.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Command Center**

As Captain Anderson and Noble Six walked into the Command Center, Admiral Hackett waved them over to where he was. As they walked over they saw everyone in the Command Center was on high alert, Six wondered why and hoped it wasn't anything serious.

As the two stopped in front of Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson and Noble Six saluted the Admiral, Hackett saluted back."Good to have you hear Anderson and you too Noble Six."

"Likewise sir, but I am curious as to why I was called back to Asgard station when I was supposed to report to Noble Team on Reach."

Hackett had a serious look on his face. "We called you back because we have a serious problem on our hands." he directed the two to a holo-screen. "We received this message in slipspace communications two hours ago." He turned on the screen and they saw a UNSC bridge; a very damaged one, then a man appeared on the screen blood running down his head.

The Man then spoke. _"Asgard Station, this is Captain Emerson of the Hastings, authentication code Delta Six, Delta Five. We're under attack! We've suffered extreme damage! Intel about a fleet of TC ships amassing in the Arinlarkan System was false. We've been ambushed by as many as three Collector cruisers. We've lost slipspace drive. Shields are down! Several decks without life support. We're being boarded."_ The message then ends leaving nothing but the OSA symbol on the screen.

Hackett looks at the two. "We began receiving telemetry from the emergency transponder approximately thirty minutes after the distress call came in. Unfortunately, it doesn't tell us anything about the condition of the ship or…the crew."

Captain Anderson looks at Hackett. "Sounds like it was badly damaged! Admiral we need to send a fleet in to retake the Hastings."

Hackett shakes his head. "I'm afraid not Anderson. The Hastings was doing important reconnaissance in the Terminus Systems, they're carrying valuable Intel on their actions. We need to retake the ship, but if we send in a fleet the Collectors will destroy the ship and all the information will be gone."

Noble Six was confused about how Hastings got into this situation in the first place. "Anything on who might have been behind this?"

Hackett shakes his head in disappointment. "We were acting on what we thought was reliable Intel from one of our Asari spies inside the TC from the Colony Esan. But no one admits to sending any such message and the colony Esan is looking into the false Intel, and we need to act now."

Captain Anderson shakes his head. "It doesn't make sense, why would the Collectors do this? Ever since we destroyed three of their cruisers, we have heard nothing from them and the attacks on our outposts stopped, we assumed that sent the message."

Hackett became agitated. "I guess the message wasn't big enough, but right now we can't think about why their doing this and focus on how to fix this and that's where you come in Noble Six."

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Hangar bay**

Admiral Hackett took Noble Six and Captain Anderson down to the hangars of Asgard station. In the hangar bay were Cerberus engineers along with one of their operatives. As soon as Hackett and his group got closer the operative took notice. "Admiral Hackett, I'm Paul Grayson. The Illusive man sent me here as soon as we heard about the Hastings."

Hackett nods his head. "Agent Grayson, allow me to introduce Captain Anderson and Noble Six." Hackett then turned to Grayson. "What do you have for us?"

Grayson guided them to a new type of fighter craft Cerberus engineers created. "Allow me to introduce you to the F-61 Trident."

Noble Six walked around the Trident, impressed with the design. "What kind of armaments does it have?"

Grayson began too explained. "The Trident is equipped with MK V Medusa Missiles, Point defense lasers, and a payload bay for the WASP mines."

Noble Six was impressed about the WASP mines, but was confused on how they were going to be deployed. "How are WASP mines going to help in a fighter craft?"

Grayson smiled. "Let me show you." He walked over to the Trident and sat inside of it as he began pressing buttons. Then all of a sudden, the Trident began to cloak and disappear. After a few seconds, Grayson deactivated the cloak and got out of the Trident. "So what do you think?"

Hackett, Anderson, and Noble Six had to be impressed with Cerberus engineers for being able to apply the cloaking technology from a suit of SPI armor to an interceptor. Hackett walked over to Grayson. "I trust this is part of the plan to save the Hastings?"

Grayson nodded his head. "This mission is equal parts trial run and rescue mission. The only question now is when do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**War Room**

Inside the War Room were holotables, active consoles, and a dozen of personnel stationed at each post with an AI in their avatar form coordinating with the people on Asgard station.

Hackett and everyone else walked inside the War Room and headed to a holo table. Hackett began pressing buttons and an image popped up showing the Arinlarkan System and the three Collector cruisers and the UNSC Hastings.

"Is that real-time telemetry?" asked Anderson

Hackett noded his head. "Yes! The minute we got that message, we sent a spy probe to where the Hastings' last position and began monitoring the situation. As you can see, there are three Collector cruisers there guarding the Hastings."

Grayson leaned on the table studying the holo image. "Well-placed WASP mines around the Collector ships should be able to cripple them and using the Trident, you can get close enough without them detecting you."

"How many WASP mines can the Trident hold?" asked Noble Six

Grayson thought about it for a moment before facing the Spartan. "I'd hazard enough to cripple two battle cruisers."

Anderson shook his head. "That leaves one ship with enough time to destroy the Hastings and all hands stationed there."

"That's why the Defense Committee has authorized you, Anderson, to be given command of the Heavy Cruiser 'Dawn of Valhalla'." Anderson nods his head. "When can we leave?"

Hackett sighs reluctantly. "Until ONI's Freelancer shows up, you can leave."

Anderson, and by extension Noble Six didn't like the sound of that. "Admiral, with all due respect, may I ask why we are waiting on a Freelancer?"

"High COM wants to end this quickly and ONI's Freelancer program has been shown to get the job done quickly and quietly. Also, ONI is sending in their second-best on this mission."

Noble Six wanted know who it was they were sending. "Sir! If I may ask, who is this Freelancer we're waiting for?"

Hackett pulled up as much information as he could about who ONI was sending over. "Her code name is South Carolina, and she is second-best in the program."

Noble Six was curious as to who was the number one. "Who is the number one then?"

Before Hackett could say anything a woman wearing aqua-colored Mjolnir armor appeared before everyone. "That's classified." said the Spartan woman, as she walked over to Hackett before saluting the Admiral. "Agent Carolina reporting as ordered."

The Admiral saluted back and looked at Anderson with determined eyes. "You have a go for launch, bring our people home—even if you have to bring them back in caskets."

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Nebula<strong>

**Arinlarkan System**

**UNSC Hastings**

**Cargo Bay**

Onboard the Hastings' cargo bay was where almost a quarter of the crew was being kept when the Collectors captured the ship. An engineer by the name of Emily Donnell was waking up from a head injury from an exploding conduit when she looked around and saw others hurt from this surprise attack. As she got up, the Captain of the Hastings walked over to her. "Engineer Donnell, how are you feeling?"

She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and looked at the Captain. "I'm fine sir! But what's happening and where is the rest of the crew?"

The Captain had a sad look on his face. "The military contingent was holding the Collectors back as much as they could, but it was too much. The Collectors then started taking the military personnel who fought against them along with some of the crew and took them back to their ships, they left the senior staff here, I don't know why."

But before she could say anything, the doors to the cargo bay opened and two collectors walked in holding what looked like organic assault rifles. After a few seconds, another collector walked in. Then it started to have some kind of pain in the head and started to glow afterwards.

When the third Collector walked in it started too glow and it spoke **_"Assuming direct Control." _**The glowing Collector walked over to where Emily was, but before it could go any further, Emerson walked up to the glowing Collector. "I am Captain Emerson of the Hastings if you have an-" before Emerson could finish that sentence the glowing Collector launched a fireball from its hand and straight into the face of the Captain.

Everyone was either scared or angry; Emily was neither and looked at the Collector that killed her Captain. "What do you want?" she asked

The Collector spoke in a menacing voice **_"Human, you will tell me where the Huragok is!"_**

Emily was confused. "What do you mean? The Huragok is missing?"

The Collector then grabbed Emily by the throat and lifted her up three feet from the ground **_"Do not play dumb, if you do not tell me where it is then I will kill each person before you."_**

Emily struggling for breath speaks. "I don't know where it is."

The Collector let go of Emily and silently ordered the other Collectors to bring her along with a simple nod of its head.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Hastings<strong>

**Bridge**

The Collector brought Emily to the bridge and directed her to the console. **_"The AI of this ship is blocking all of our attempts to access any information. Deactivate it."_**

Emily shakes her head. "I can't do it, I don't have the clearance."

The Collector did not like what she said and brought in a member of the crew to the bridge and killed that person before her eyes. **_"That will be your punishment for every hour you stall if you do not deactivate the AI."_** The Collector then left leaving the other two Collectors to watch over Emily.

Emily began working on the console to try and buy time for High COM to send help.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Heavy Cruiser Dawn of Valhalla<strong>

**En-Route to the Hastings' current location**

**Conference Room**

In the Conference room, Anderson brought Agent Carolina and Noble Six around the holo table for debriefing of their assignment. The holo table brought an image of the system. "Okay you two listen up, we don't have much time. As you can see, the three Collector cruisers are surrounding the Hastings. Noble Six, you along with Carolina will take the Trident cloaked and head to where they are."

Noble Six nods his head. "Yes sir! I will also deploy the WASP mines on two Collector cruisers to cripple them when we retake the Hastings."

"And while he's doing that I will try to get the hangar bay doors open for him to land the Trident." said Carolina

Anderson noded his head. "Good! The 'Dawn of Valhalla' will drop out of slipspace on the edge of the system outside of their sensors' range, you'll have to go the rest of the way by the Trident."

Both Carolina and Noble Six nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Nebula<strong>

**Outside of**

**Arinlarkan System**

The "Dawn of Valhalla" dropped out of slipspace outside of the Arinlarkan System and opened its hangar bay doors and out came the Trident. The Trident flew majestically threw space like the YSS-1000 Sabre. After a while the Trident activated its FTL drive and headed to where the Hastings' current position.

* * *

><p><strong>Arinlarkan System<strong>

**F-61 Trident**

The Trident dropped out of FTL and immediately cloaked before the Collectors could detect them, while Noble Six was checking the system for any problems. "FTL drive disengaged, the cloak is working. We are approaching the Hastings."

Carolina wasn't listening, but gave orders. "Get close to the Hastings' hangar bay, and I'll open it up."

Noble Six was only confused on how she was going to open it up. "How are you going to do that?"

She didn't respond immediately and just said. "Just do your job and I'll do mine."

"You know we're suppose to work as a team on this mission." replied Noble Six

Carolina shook her head. "I work alone, stay out of my way and I might finish this a lot sooner."

Noble Six became quiet after that and pulled up near the Hastings' hangar bay and opened the canopy to let Carolina out. Carolina activated her camouflage, got out of the Trident and activated her magnetically locked boots and was magnetically walking on the Hastings outer hall. Noble Six closed the Canopy and headed to the first Collector Cruiser.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Hastings<strong>

**Engineering**

After failed attempts at deactivating the AI on board the Hastings, Emily was put to work in getting the slipspace drive back online so the Collectors could take the ship back to their base to take it apart and study the technology. To the frustration of the Collectors, certain protocols regarding enemy forces boarding a ship were enacted as the AI put everything on lockdown including the slipspace drive.

Emily was having difficulty of bypassing the AI's control of the slipspace drive and navigational computers. As she was working on the console, the AI sent Emily a message that seemed more like instructions on what to do. At first, Emily was confused, but did as she was told and created a momentary brownout which unlocked every door on the ship, including the hangar bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hastings<strong>

**Hangar Doors**

Carolina was walking slowly to the hangar doors to open them, as soon as she got there she placed her hand on the control panel and let her personal AI Sigma to unlock the hangar doors, but to her surprise the doors were already unlocked; all she had to do was open it. Carolina then pulled a lever which manually opened the doors, as she made her way inside and headed to the nearest door.

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

**F-61 Trident**

Noble Six was heading to the hangar bay of the Hastings after he was done placing the WASP mines on the two Collector cruisers. After a few seconds, he parked the Trident inside the hangar bay while it was still cloaked, he got out and looked around, he was not happy that Carolina didn't wait for him and headed to the nearest console, He took out a cable, plugged it in the console, and let his AI Leliana do the work. He wanted to know where the crew was being kept, and learned that they were being held in the Cargo bay. With his destination clear, he decided to head there.

* * *

><p><strong>Engineering<strong>

The glowing Collector walked into engineering to learn of the progress Emily was making. **_"Engineer Donnell, how is the progress going?"_**

Emily looks at the Collector. "Slow, but I am making headway on the slipspace drive."

**_"I would hope you are not delaying for the OSA to send a rescue. Because we are prepared for when they arrive." _**As the Collector was heading to the door, Carolina de-cloaked and punched the Collector across the room, she then pulls out her plasma pistol and gunned down the other Collectors beside the door with precision before turning her attention back to the glowing Collector.

Carolina pulled out her plasma machete and activated it as she threatened the Collector's throat. "Why did you do this?"

The Collector didn't reply immediately and just stated. **_"We are Harbinger! We are your genetic destiny."_**

Carolina pulled her pistol to his head. "We aren't interested in destiny." she then pulled the trigger and the Collector disintegrated into ash which surprised Carolina. She then walked up to Emily. "Are you alright?"

Emily was a little shaken up but nodded her head. "Yes I am! Are you here to save us?"

Carolina nodded. "Yeah, that's one reason, we need to get this ship operational and get back to OSA space."

Emily shook her head. "We can't as long as the AI locks everything out."

Carolina walked up to one of the consoles and placed her hand on it, as Sigma began transmitting the clearance codes necessary for the AI to relinquish control back to the crew.

Carolina then looked at Emily. "All that's left is to find the crew." But before Emily could respond Noble Six walked in.

Noble Six walked in and replied. "I already saved the crew and eliminated any Collectors I came across. Don't know how many more are on the ship."

Carolina had to be impressed, she walked over to Noble Six. "Good work, now come on lets head to the bridge."

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Hastings<strong>

**Bridge**

As Noble Six and Carolina appeared on the bridge the crew went straight to work with getting the ship operational, but alarms started to go off all around the ship. A sensors officer reported to the two Spartans. "The Collector ships are powering their weapons!"

Noble Six then pulled out a detonator and looked at Carolina. "Fire in the hole!"

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

As the three Collector cruisers began powering their weapons, two cruisers on each side of the middle were flanked by WASP mines Noble Six planted on them exploded causing enough damage to shut down their main weapon, but this also gave the signal to the "Dawn of Valhalla" allowing Anderson to bring the Heavy Cruiser in the system to open fire on the three Collector ships.

A slipspace portal opened up near the Hastings and out came the "Dawn of Valhalla", Anderson didn't hesitate and ordered the AI to open fire on the two damaged cruisers with the modified MAC gun. The "Dawn of Valhalla" opened fired with the MAC, Lancer missile pods, and Ares-class nukes, and totally annihilating two of them, but the third cruiser opened fired and caused serious damage to the "Dawn of Valhalla". Anderson was preparing to open fire again and finish the battle, but out of nowhere three dreadnoughts would no markings on the ship opened fired on the "Dawn of Valhalla" with everything they had giving the Collectors enough time to jump out of the system along with the two dreadnoughts without markings, the third dreadnought was destroyed from plasma fire.

* * *

><p><strong>En-route to Asgard station<strong>

**UNSC Hastings**

**Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Hastings, Noble Six and Carolina were overseeing the repairs to the ship as it traveled back to Asgard station in slipspace.

Emily then walked onto the bridge. "I got long-range communications back online and sent a message to Asgard station telling them that we'll be coming home soon."

Carolina then looked at Emily and walked up to her. "Did you also tell them that we have officialy declared war on the Collectors?"

Emily nodded her. "I did."

As the Hastings traveled through slipspace, the crew was unsure of what the future might hold in the months to come. What they **_were _**certain of however was that blood was on the hands of the Collectors, and so it was only fitting that they get their pound of flesh…all one hundred pounds from the Collectors for each human life lost this day!

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later<strong>

**Asgard Station**

Cameras were rolling, and the people gathered here today were from all important walks of life; politicians, paparazzi, military men and women, and even news casters. At this moment, an important announcement was going to be made that would be televised to all corners of OSA space; an announcement that would make history. Hackett stood at the podium as he brought up the intercom, testing the sound. "All personnel on Asgard Station, please rise for the President of the UEG."

With that said, President Hwang walked up the stage and took to the podium gracefully. "People of the UEG, today shall be a day that will forever be remembered and ingrained in the history of OSA space. About six hours ago, the 'Hastings' came under surprise attack from a race we call the Collectors in an attempt to gather more technologies from us so that they can slaughter more of our people for the gain of their masters, the Reapers. We will not stand for this affront, and neither will we allow this despicable act of cowardice to go unpunished! As of now, I am declaring martial law in all of UEG space—anybody attempting to aid the Collectors, and by extension the Reapers, will be convicted of treason and sentenced the death penalty without trial. I am declaring war on the Collectors, and I expect everyone to do their part in the coming months of this war. We will not rest until our trophy rooms are lined with Collector heads, and our people safe from such monstrosities!"

At the end of the speech, the paparazzi and news casters went wild. Many were asking questions that had become unintelligible with so many people speaking. The politicians were worried about the backlash of the president's speech, but the people in the military on the other hand stood up and cheered…they had declared war on the race that served the Reapers willingly, and now they would be getting their revenge on the Collectors for their kidnappings and slaughter of civilians!

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days later<strong>

**1000 Light years away**

On a small moon with a habitable atmosphere was a mercenary base that was secretly preparing to attack an independent colony in the Terminus systems. But was under attack from a group of Humans. This group of Humans were slaughtering the Mercenaries and leaving no trace of their actions, but unknown to anyone was a woman with her protégé, on a ledge looking at the battle.

"Serin, what can you tell me about this group?" asked Margaret Orlenda Parangosky

Serin Osman pulled out a data pad and looked over the information they had on this group of Humans. She was a washed out Spartan-II candidate who was working for Parangosky. "This group is made up of the offspring of the failed Orion project."

Margaret remembers reading about the Orion project and how it was a complete failure. "What can you tell me about their off spring, what are they capable of?"

Serin checks on the data pad and read the following: "Higher-than-average intelligence; immunity to most illnesses; decreased amount of time required for sleep; superior muscle density; heightened sense of balance; accelerated cellular regeneration; faster-than-normal reflexes; increased strength, speed, and lung capacity; enhanced hearing and vision; inability to become intoxicated through alcohol, though they can get high through an unspecified illegal recreational drug, as well as by painkillers."

Margaret was impressed, but although they were far more capable than an average human being, but they were not on the same level as a fully fledged Spartan. They were perfect for Project Knight along with other candidates in the N7 program who showed the necessary skills needed. "Let us go introduce ourselves."

Serin nodded her head and looked back at the battalion of ODST's and a Spartan team on standby in case things went south.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Mercenary base<strong>

The Spartan 1.1's were cleaning up the mess of their last attack as they planted explosives all around the base to ensure no loose ends were left behind. When they were done, Kevin Morales, the leader of this vigilante group, was going over their next target until they heard clapping hands in the distance. All seven of them pulled out their pistols and pointed them at a Human woman along with another standing by her side. Kevin walked up to the pair still pointing his pistol at them. "Who are you?" he asked.

Margaret stopped about twenty feet away from them. "I'm a friend."

"So was Judas! Now what do you want?" asked Nasir Abdifitah, still suspicious of the woman.

"My name is Margaret Paragonsky, and you lot have made quite a reputation for yourselves. I set up this test so I could see with my own eyes if you were men or myth. And clearly, you're both."

Kevin realizing something important. "So you were the one who sent the tip about this mercenary base."

Margaret had a grin on her face "Indeed I did."

The others looked at each other for one bit and back at the woman. Kevin kept his pistol trained on the woman, but his voice had softened if only slightly. "Well, I'm glad we could clear it up for you... Ms. Parangosky."

"I'd like to talk about a job opportunity."

"Thanks, but were really not looking for work right now," replied Kevin, "we like to fly solo."

Margaret grinned, knowing just what buttons to push. "Believe me when I say this vigilante stuff won't get you far with what I have planning."

"Who do you work for?" asked Frannie.

Margaret sarcastically laughed. "I work for no one…at least not anymore. But I am with a group called Section Zero."

"Never heard of them." said Darin

"We're a secretive group who watch out for other organizations under our jurisdiction that might go too far, but we need our own strike team to help us in enforcing our rules and laws."

The group then laughed at what Margaret said. This time, it was Guy that spoke. "Lady, what makes you think we'll follow any rules ourselves?"

Margaret smiled. "Because I know you want to do more than this for the rest of your lives. What you're doing may help in small places, but where I am from we make a big difference. You can't save the world; all you'll end up with is a Messiah complex and a lot of enemies."

The Group looked at each other for a moment and put their pistols away, Kevin walked up to her. "So what now, are we friends?"

Margaret chuckles. "Friendship's a fairy tale, Kevin. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for."

"Why should we follow you and not someone else?" asked Kevin.

"I believe that we're put on this Earth for a reason, Kevin. Our task in life is to find out what that reason is. Sometimes, we can't do that alone. I am your best chance to make a big difference in this messed up Galaxy especially now more than ever, if you haven't heard now you will later: we are at war."

The Group knew all too well about it. The President, and by extension the OSA, had declared war with a race called the Collectors, and here they were dealing with a small time mercenary group when they should be out there making a difference. Kevin looked back at his group—when he saw no objections, he nodded. "Were in, when do we get started?"

Margaret smiled in a triumph. "Right now." Out of nowhere, a pelican de-cloaked and landed right beside the two groups. Kevin Morales and his team walked into the pelican along with Margaret and Serin. The Pelican then left the moon, but not before Benji Wong detonated the explosives and destroyed the base. The pelican then landed in a Titan-Class Dreadnought and went into slipspace to Section Zero's secret base.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

**Cerberus HQ**

**Chronos Station**

Onboard Chronos Station was the Illusive Man sitting in his chair, smoking a cigarette and drinking his whiskey as he looked over reports his agents sent him on a daily basis. After a while, a man in a lab coat walked up to the Illusive Man with a celebratory look on his face. "Sir, Project Templar is a success! We can now upgrade the Spartan augmentations with enhancements that will further enhance strength, speed, and even reaction time—it will also grant said Spartans access to biotics. For now, it will be issued to all Spartans in Cerberus; and given time, it can also be given to all active Spartans—even **_him_**."

The Illusive Man was pleased with Project Templar: he believed it was foolish to allow the UNSC to hand over the augmentation procedures to aliens even if they were allies. He never did like aliens one bit and believed Humanity should be the one to dominate all other species. "Good, this will give our own Spartans an edge over Project Crusader. I want all this information you have on Project Templar and your best doctors who can perform this project on two subjects and send them to the Teltin Facility and to the Lazarus Cell."

The man in the lab coat was confused about one thing. "Sir I understand why we're sending this information to the Teltin Facility, but Project Lazarus is already attempting their own project. Adding this one could have unforeseen consequences."

The Illusive puffs out smoke and took a sip of whiskey before responding. "Our test subject in Project Lazarus is the only one and with the information we obtained in the Forerunner Facility will help make it a complete success, so you have your orders get to it."

The Man left the room to prepare, while the Illusive Man sat in his chair with a grin on his face of the success of keeping Humanity above all other species.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it the OSA has declared war on the Collectors. Now I know some of you think the Collectors are not a threat, but like I have said before things are different now and the main weapon on board the Collector Cruiser that they used in ME2 has been upgraded too hurt OSA ships. Just the ones that are not upgraded like the Titan-class ships. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex- Project Knight<strong>

**Project Knight- **_Project Knight is too be Section Zero's wet work black ops agents that handle any problems that appear before them. These soldiers are the go-anywhere, fight-anything special forces of Section Zero that were trained at a secret Section Zero facility. They had to survive combat situations "in an admirable and effective fashion" to receive the N7 rank._

_The Ranks are: N7 Fury; N7 Destroyer; N7 Demolisher; N7 Paladin; N7 Shadow; N7 Slayer._

_The Soldiers then are augemented not into Spartans, but to recieve cybernetic implants to help in the process in reaching any of the above ranks._

* * *

><p><strong>Codex-Project Templar<strong>

**PRoject Templar-** _Is a secret Cerberus project to furthur enhance the Spartan augmentations to increase: strength, speed, and even reaction time. It will be issued to all Spartans in Cerberus before handing over the project to give this new procedure to N7 operatives in the N7 academy along with the other Spartans in the UNSC. Also, if you didn't have biotics before, this augmentation will give them to you permanently._

* * *

><p><strong>Codex- Modified MAC<strong>

**Modified MAC-**_ The Modified MAC was created after the battle of Sovereign. The UNSCDF Council wanted a new version of the MAC Cannon. One thats fires a much faster rate then the previous ones before. The Modified MAC uses a Magnetic field recyclers coupled with booster capacitors allowed the cannon to be fired three times per full charge, unlike traditional shipborne MAC systems, which could only fire once per charge and had the annoyance of taking 2 mins to charge, this new type of MAC only takes 5-10 seconds to charge. So far the only prototype was on the Heavy Cruiser Dawn of Valhalla, but the UNSC hopes to apply this MAC on all UNSC ships before the Arrival of the Reapers._


	24. Chapter 24 Cerberus Black Ops

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, there is going to be one more chapter of the OSA's war with the Collectors before we go straight into the ME2 plot and the return of Commander Shepard.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 10, 26842184**

**Serpent Nebula**

**Widow System**

**Citadel Tower**

**Council Chambers**

When the OSA declared war on the Collectors, it did not take long for the rest of the galaxy to hear about it. In Citadel Space, many generally regarded the Collectors as a myth by propagated by terrified Citadel citizens who claimed to have survived attacks by those monsters. But now many were concerned as how this war was going to affect them; especially the snobby business people who were wondering how this was going to affect the galactic market and their pockets.

In the Council Chamber, the Council was also discussing on how this war was going to affect them as well. "According to STG reports, the OSA is amassing a very large fleet in the Traverse. They believe the OSA are preparing to head in the Terminus Systems to hunt down the Collectors." said Valern

Tevos was reading the reports, and could not believe the Collectors actually existed. "How should we respond to this? Should we present ourselves to the OSA Ambassadors or ignore this problem?"

Sparatus just waved it off. "This has nothing to do with us! And if these Collectors do attack, we will push them back into the Terminus where they belong."

Valern on the other hand shakes his head. "I do not believe we should not get involved; at least not directly."

The other two Councilors looked at Valern with confusion. "According to the STG operatives, the Collectors possess advanced technology that puts ours and the TC to shame; and if they have weapons that can hurt the OSA, We need to take advantage of this war and try and acquire some of their technologies and add them to Project United."

The Councilors thought about this for a moment and decided to go ahead with the plan and try and get their hands on Collector technology. The only one of them with doubts about this plan was Tevos…for some reason she could not help but feel that this was 'a deal with the devil' as humans put it.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**OSA Embassy**

At the OSA Embassy, there were many newscasters from all over Citadel space that wanted to get more information as to the OSA's motives for the war, but the Ambassadors were not talking at all with anyone and were too busy preparing a guest.

Inside the Embassy, Donnel Udina along with Obligation and Alia Kallam'ee greeted the Hanar ambassador from the Hanar embassy. When the Hanar came in, it brought with it a Drell for protection as it floated up to the ambassadors it begins speaking. "This one would prefer to listen to your offer, so this one can spend as brief a time as possible in the presence of non-believers of the Enkindlers."

Udina could not stand the overzealous behavior of the Hanar. He thought the San'shyuum were bad enough, but the Hanar made them look like saints when presented with evidence against their beliefs. "Of course Mr. Ambassador. On behalf of the OSA we thank you for coming," said Udina with a forced smile, "now let's get to the point of this meeting: it has been known that the Drell suffer a rare disease called Kepral's Syndrome. We have a way to fix that problem."

The Hanar floated motionlessly for a second before responding. "This one is listening."

Udina then explained. "As you may be aware, the OSA have advanced medical technologies. Now I know your people's stance when it comes with any kind of relations with us, but think about the Drell and what this could mean for them."

The Hanar ambassador thought long and hard about this: on one hand this could save the Drell. On the other, they would have to work with the OSA who claimed that the Forerunners were the masters of the galaxy, something his people strongly were against. "This one will have to forward this idea to the Hanar Government Illuminated Primacy." The Hanar then left along with its escort.

The Ambassadors then went back to work. Udina was confident that the Hanar would look favorably to the deal, but somewhere in the back in his mind was a very pessimistic voice—one that said that they would give them the proverbial bird, with a complimentary 'fuck you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Nebula<strong>

**Venoss system**

**Shelba**

On the cold, uninhabited planet Shelba was a Quarian by the name of Golo who was exiled from the Migrant fleet for attempting to sell his people to the Collectors. Golo along with other Quarian exiles were given the same medical treatment from the OSA to be able to live outside of their suits, but could not return to the new Quarian homeworld as they would have either been put into prison or sent to one of the OSA prisons. So instead they became a Quarian mercenary gang trying to survive in the Terminus Systems.

One of the exiles walked up to Golo obviously concerned about what they were going to do. "Golo! Are you sure this is the right thing?"

Golo looked at his comrade. "Of Course it is, I have done business with Collectors before and this will be no different."

After a while, a Collector drop ship came down to the planet where the Quarians were and landed. The drop ship opened and out came three Collectors. The one in charge walked up to Golo.

Golo immediately began talking. "Good to see you all again." The Collectors didn't respond and just stared at Golo. "Shall I show you what I have brough?" The Collector nodded his head and made a stuttering sound. "Follow me." Golo took the three Collectors over to some crates. "In these crates are OSA weapons and technology and over in these crates are the artifacts found by one of the Citadel Corporations from a planet; and last but not least a Forerunner life worker's technology." Golo looked at the Collectors "I hope this is everything you were hoping for." said Golo with an evil grin.

The three Collectors then called over other Collectors from the drop ship to come and get the cargo. The Collectors then brought out the payment for Golo and his mercenary crew: a stockpile of Collector particle weapons and a million credits. As the Collectors took off in their shuttle a man in white coat walked up to Golo.

The man took off his hood and looked at Golo. "So did it work?"

Golo looked at him with a dark grin on his face—few people knew that he and his fellow exiles deliberately allowed themselves to be exiled in order to perform a joint operation in revenge for many Quarians being taken by the Collectors. "They didn't even check to see if there was any bugs on it, so I'd say yes it did work."

The man grinned and activated his comm. channel. "This is Operative Pel, slipspace tracking device has been placed on the Collector ship, we can track it now."

* * *

><p><strong>Venoss System<strong>

**Cerberus Cruiser Elbrus**

**Bridge**

On board the Cerberus starship was General Oleg Petrovsky who got the message from operative Pel on Shelba, he then directed the Elbrus to follow the Collectors' Cruiser that appeared in the system using the Slipspace tracking device they placed in the cargo they carried. The Elbrus jumped into slipspace as soon as the Collectors jumped into FTL.

On the bridge, the General was communicating with the Illusive Man. "Sir! The Collectors took the bait, and we are following the slipspace tracking device."

The Illusive Man was pleased with his engineers' success at creating the tracking device. "_Good! The Collectors will lead us directly to their secret base outside of the Omega 4 Relay. From there we'll destroy the base and acquire any information in it…and hopefully rescue our people."_

Oleg was worried about one thing. "Sir, what about the cargo that's just been traded to them, what if the Collectors attempt to study our technology and reverse engineer it on the way over?"

The Illusive Man grinned. _"What we gave the Collectors was fake: it will explode in their face when they try to study it. Now you have your orders General."_

The General had a look of understanding before a sinister grin had stretched his features before he nodded his head and disconnects the transmission. Petrovsky then headed to the war room to plan the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

**Inner Sanctum**

The Illusive Man then connected to Kai Leng. "Leng you have a go on attacking the corporation that found the Forerunner ruins on the planet; leave no survivors, and make sure they understand that they cannot hide any Forerunner artifacts from us, and in as gruesome a manner as you like." The Illusive Man then disconnected the transmission and took a sip of his whisky on the rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus Cruiser Elbrus<strong>

**War Room**

Oleg Petrovsky was at a holotable thinking of every scenario when arriving at the Collectors base, but just as he was deep in thought a man by the name of Colonel Raymond Ashe walked in. "So when will we arrive at the Collector's base?"

The General didn't respond immediately. "In an hour."

Ashe walked up to the holotable. "Is there anyone else who's going to be joining us?"

"A group of Cerberus strike teams with a complement of Spartans from Project Templar."

This was the moment Ashe was waiting for! Now he would finally get to see what Project Templar had done to Cerberus Spartans. "What about ships?"

The General gave Ashe not a second to respond. "Cerberus is sending two Cruisers and three Frigates to this fight."

Ash was impressed. "So are you ready to lead us in battle?"

The General looks at Ashe for the first time since their conversation. _"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look on them as your own beloved sons... "_

Ashe recognized what Oleg was saying and took the lead. _"And they will stand by you even unto death."_ You know, you really don't have to quote "The Art of War" to me, General. I read it cover to cover three times before I finished from Military school. Although... I still would have preferred a bike for my 14th birthday. But my rich bastard father was cheap even on his own family." Ashe then left to prepare the troops for the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**Quarian Embassy**

When the Quarians were annexed into the OSA, they were allowed to build an Embassy on High Charity to continue diplomatic relations with the OSA Senate and so they were allowed to bring issues to the attention of the Senate. The problem though, was that they had no input on the decision. The ambassador for the Quarian people was former Admiral Zaal'Koris who wanted this position, as he believed he was the only one capable of getting the Quarians' needs to the Senate's table. The Quarian Embassy was decorated in old-style Quarian tradition before the Quarians were forced to leave their homeworld of Rannoch.

On this particular day, Zaal'Koris was being visited by the Senate's personal messenger on giving the Quarians outdated OSA technology: specifically outdated Shield technology and AI technology.

Zaal'Koris was surprised by the generous offer the Senate was giving to the Quarian people. "On behalf of the Quarian people, I thank the Senate for this generous offer, but I have to ask why now? In the past you have hesitated before in giving us anything of value."

The messenger just chuckled. "In the past, you asked for weapons technology which we do not share with anyone who is not from the Orion Arm, and what were giving you may seem advanced to a race that has relied on Mass Effect technology for a long time. To us, it is outdated and no longer useful, but maybe you can make something out of it."

Zaal'Koris then rephrased his question. "I am not talking about the energy shields, they will be very useful to us, but the ability to make AI's is a bit concerning especially after what happened to us."

The Messenger nodded his head in understanding. "Well one of your leading scientists, an Admiral Daro'Xen I believe, has asked for materials to research into this field and the Senate has decided to allow such research; under strict supervision of course. Think of it this way, the better you understand AI technology, the more likely you'll be able to avoid making the same mistake with the Geth."

Zaal'Koris nodded his head and thanked the messenger. Although the former admiral was as dodgy as the next Quarian on the subject of AI technology, he was right…even if they failed in the art that the rest of the OSA seemed to have perfected, the knowledge may be helpful against the Geth. After all, it was the human general Sun Tzu that once said "Know yourself and your enemy and you need not fear the outcome of a hundred battles."

* * *

><p><strong>Krogan Nebula<strong>

**Aralakh System**

**Tuchunka**

**Clan Urdnot**

On Tuchunka was the Jiralhanae diplomat Flavius Scipio along with his bodyguards who were there under the invitation of Urdnot Wrex. Scipio was hoping Wrex would come to his senses after helping his people with food and water, but as Scipio was in thought, Wrex appeared before them. Scipio turned to face Wrex. "Urdnot Wrex, have you reconsidered our offer in joining the OSA?"

Wrex just walked over to his throne and sat in it before responding. "First I would like to thank the Jiralhanae's for the supplies and second I along with other clan leaders have thought it over and are willing to join the OSA on one condition."

Scipio raised an eyebrow, suspicious of what Wrex would demand to join. "And may I ask what that is?"

Wrex leaned forward in his chair and grinned. "A cure to the genophage."

Scipio understood. "Wrex it would take years for us to create a cure for the genophage."

Wrex shook his head in response. "How about a few months?"

Scipio was confused, but before he asked Wrex nodded his head to another Krogan and two Krogan came into the camp along with a Salarian. "This Salarian has something to say."

The Salarian walked up to Scipio and Jiralhanae body guards. "Greetings! I am Maelon Heplorn, formerly of the STG."

Scipio turned to face the Salarian. "You are from the Salarian Special Tasks Group?"

Maelon nodded his head. "Yes I was, but the reason I am here is so I can help the Krogan cure the genophage."

Scipio was now really confused. "Why would a Salarian try and help cure the genophage? You people helped create it."

Maelon was deeply saddened by it. "Yes my kind did create it, but I have a chance to correct the mistake we inflicted upon the Krogan."

Scipio nodded his head in understanding. "You do realize by helping us, you have become a traitor to your people?"

Maelon understood this and was still committed to go through it to the end. "Yes I do, and I do not know what would happen between the Salarian Union and OSA in terms of relations, but I would assume it would lead to the Salarian Union excommunicating all trades with the OSA."

Scipio didn't really care about any relations with the Salarians, he then turned to Wrex. "Even if we do create the genophage cure and your people do join the OSA, there are certain rules you will have to follow in order to join us."

Wrex just grunted at that. "There will be a lot of opposition over this from the other clans, but I will try my best."

Scipio then left along with the Salarian back to his Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourglass Nebula<strong>

**Frayar System**

**Space**

A slipspace portal opened up at the end of the system, and out of it came the Elbrus. Onboard the bridge, General Petrovsky was listening to the Elbrus AI about following the Slipspace tracking device to a planet in this system. Petrovsky nodded his head; he was going to have to wait on the other Cerberus ships before launching the attack. After twenty minutes, five slipspace portals opened up and out came two Cruisers and three Frigates. Petrovsky then ordered all Cerberus vessels to travel in FTL over the targeted planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourglass Nebula<strong>

**Frayar System**

**Alingon**

**Shadow Brokers Base**

Alingon was a planet discovered by Salarians from a crashed probe. The planet had a high concentration of magnetically active periclase (magnesia) in the core and crust of the planet. This interfered with scans and broadcasts, which has given rise to countless spacer stories of pirates lying in wait in Alingon's magnetosphere or crashed ships with untold fortunes stranded on the surface. In reality, any pirates would have had a hard time locating prey amid all the interference and would have lived like hermits cut off from the rest of the galaxy because the magnetosphere killed extra planetary communication.

The planet's natural electromagnetic shroud made Alingon a perfect location for a command center for the Shadow Broker, only he had the technology that could reliably cut through the interference, but it forced his hirelings to come to the planet in person for orders and to make any calls on his behalf off world; essentially working as additional security for his information network.

The Shadow Broker's base was one of many hidden around the galaxy. Most of those bases were used for information gathering, some were to train his private army. This one however was loaned to the Collectors to further increase their alliance. The Collectors were using this base to study technology of the OSA and to unlock the secret behind Humanity and their ability to use Forerunner technology.

In a lab was a Salarian scientist hired by the Broker to study any Forerunner technology his people found: unfortunately it was difficult to find any technology of the Forerunners that didn't need a Human to activate it, but on this day the Collectors were bringing in another piece of Forerunner technology along with OSA weapons and artifacts. The Salarian was excited to begin studying said technology, but unfortunately the base began to shake as if it was under attack. Then all of a sudden, alarms began to go off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alingon Orbit<strong>

In orbit of Alingon were two Cruisers and a Collector ship assigned to protect the base on the planet from the OSA, but unfortunately they were not counting on Cerberus and out of nowhere were three Cruisers and three Frigates that just dropped out of FTL and opened fired on the ships in orbit. The Elbrus, along with the three Frigates fired their Modified MAC cannons at the two Cruisers, and a total of twelve tungsten rounds six gutting one cruiser while the other six smashed through the second, completely destroying both Cruisers. The Collector ship however went on the offensive by firing its powerful particle beam weapon. It fired multiple shots in quick succession at each Cerberus ship, causing damage to Frigates mostly while the Cruisers had sustained minor damage.

General Petrovsky then ordered to launch all ODST's along with a complement of Scorpion tanks and Cougar's. All ships began launching Human drop pods right on top of the Shadow brokers base, while pelicans were carrying Scorpion tanks and Cougars for the soldiers in shuttles that landed outside of the base. But as the pelicans were about to enter the atmosphere a fighter craft shot out a red beam weapon at a pelican killing the occupants and destroying a Scorpion tank. The fighter was not alone as many others appeared as well shooting down pelicans.

General Petrovsky recognized the design of the fighters as Oculus and launched Sabres to intercept. The Collector Cruiser began moving and concentrating all its firepower on the frigates causing two of them to be destroyed. Elbrus then fired Lancer missile pods along with Nukes causing minor damage to the organic looking ship. But as the battle in space was getting intense the war on the ground was even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alingon<strong>

**Shadow Brokers base**

When the drop pods fell on the base, it caused major damage to the base's structure. Since the planet was not oxygen-rich, many who were not wearing protection suffocated from the carbon dioxide and xenon gas. After the pods were dropped, ODST's burst out from the pods and began attacking anyone who wasn't part of the OSA. Colonel Ashe was leading a Cerberus strike team to the labs of the base to gather any information on what was going on here, but immediately found themselves under fire from the brokers own security forces. They were using Collector weapons as payment for the Shadow Broker loaning his base to the Collectors.

Ashe knew that Collector weapons were a lot more effective at taking down OSA shields; especially with their particle weapons. Ashe then pulled out a spike grenade and threw it down the hall way where the Broker's agents were. The grenade went off, spraying hundreds of tungsten carbide spikes that killed the security team. Ashe then took his strike team to the labs and began downloading all information from it. The base began to shake as he heard Scorpion tanks and Cougars firing at the base with everything they had.

On a different side of the base, a group of ODST's were fighting Collectors and for some time it was going in their favor until the Collectors unleashed their Seeker swarms. The ODST's tried to shoot down the bugs, but there were too many for them and they were stung by the Swarmers leaving the ODST's in a paralytic state. All across the base, Seeker swarms were targeting all of Cerberus's strike teams leaving no one un-stung, but fortunately for Ashe he was already outside the base and away from the jamming field that surrounded it where he could be teleported to the Elbrus along with the data.

The Collectors then took all the frozen Cerberus soldiers and stored them away in containers and took them to shuttles, but out of nowhere were seven individuals who were wearing advanced Mjolnir armor. The Seeker swarms attempted to paralyzed them, but could not get through their impenetrable armor. The Spartans then attacked the Collectors with incredible force as some Collectors were picked up and thrown across the room hitting the wall with so much force that it killed the Collectors on impact, while others were killed by Spartans using biotics—much to the surprise of the Collectors that were killed in such a manner (if it were possible for Collectors to feel suprise). The Spartans continued their slaughter until there was nothing left, but them and the ODST's.

* * *

><p><strong>Alingon Orbit<strong>

**Space**

The Elbrus, along with the other Cerberus vessels were able to destroy the Collector Cruiser, but at the cost of two Frigates and one Cruiser. General Petrovsky ordered a cleanup of the destroyed ships and began calling back all forces on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus Cruiser Elbrus<strong>

**Comm Room**

In the Comm room was Oleg Petrovsky who was giving his report about the success of the mission and the information they acquired while in the base. The Illusive Man was pleased about everything except the Seeker swarms that interfered with the operations of his strike team. He disconnected the transmission and began making plans to create a counter measure against the Seeker swarms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourglass Nebula<strong>

**Sowilo System**

**Hagalaz**

By the time the Shadow Broker learned that one of his own bases was under attack, he was too late to do anything about it. The only survivor was the Salarian scientist who was communicating to the Shadow Broker on the comm. channel. _"Shadow Broker I regret to inform you that Cerberus destroyed your base, there was nothing salvageable I could obtain from the base or the labs."_

The Broker was not happy at all about this. "How did Cerberus locate the base?"

The Salarian then brought up a device unlike anything the Broker had ever seen before. _"I found this in one of the cargo containers just before I left: it was giving off the same frequency as a Slipspace portal when one appears within sensors range. I believe this is how Cerberus found us."_

The Shadow Broker was pleased about acquiring something useful. "Begin running test on the device, see if we can use it…or better yet reverse engineer it."

The Salarian nodded his head and disconnected the feed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyberspace<strong>

**Assembly Meeting**

The Assembly gathered today in the wake of the OSA declaring war against the Collectors and where to go from here. Alpha, along with the Minority and Majority groups had already began making talks on the subject.

"We need to focus on the Collectors and any who join them." said a Jiralhanae AI

A Human AI shook her head. "We need to hold back for a while and focus on building up our forces so that we can take the fight directly to the Collectors."

Both the Majority and Minority were throwing back and forth on ideas on what the OSA should do against the Collectors, but Alpha on the other hand was not paying attention and was focusing on something else. An AI noticed this and asked Alpha what's on his mind.

Alpha looked at the group with fear in his eyes. "I was just going over the battle of the Citadel on how Sovereign could be so powerful and survive two SMAC rounds, and then there's the Citadel itself: its technology should be primitive, but according to our AI spy it rivals Forerunner technology."

Many didn't know where Alpha was going with this. "Alpha, shouldn't we be focusing on the threat at hand instead of worrying about the Reapers?" asked a Kig-Yar AI

Alpha shakes his head in disagreement. "Something about this doesn't seem right: if there is technology that can rival Forerunner technology, then we need to worry about it especially if the Reapers are using Precursor technology."

Everyone on the Assembly became silent about that and looked away from that subject. Whenever the Precursors are mentioned, it immediately became a touchy subject. One AI voiced against Alpha's theory saying there was not enough data to support it.

Alpha then countered with. "From what we learned from the Ark, the_** Precursors **_were a race of beings preceding the Forerunners, who believed them to be theoretical 'Trans-sentient' beings, having the ability to travel among galaxies and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. The Precursors achieved a higher level technological advancement than the Forerunners, being Tier-0, or Trans-sentience on the Forerunners' Technological Achievement Scale."

A Human AI shook his head. "That's all we know about the Precursors. Are you implying that the Precursors created the Reapers?"

Alpha stopped him there."No I am not, but we don't know how old the Reapers are. They may very well have found Precursor technology and reversed-engineered it into their own technology. That is the only explanation I have on how Sovereign was able to survive two SMAC rounds and the Citadel rivaling Forerunner technology."

The Assembly ended their meeting and return to their posts, but all were thinking of what this revelation might lead too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you have it, Cerberus is kicking ass and taking names. The next chapter is going to be a lot bigger then this one and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So please review and leave a comment for me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Cerberus<strong>

**Cerberus- **_I__s an Intelligence gathering/paramilitary group created by ONI and UNION Intelligence to help protect all OSA colonies around the Mass Relay Network. Cerberus is led by the enigmatic Illusive Man. Cerberus' core belief is that OSA deserve a greater role in the galactic community, and that the OSA Senate is too hamstrung by law and public opinion to stand up effectively to the Citadel races. Any methods of advancing the OSA ascension are justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Cerberus operatives accept that these methods are brutal, but believe history will vindicate them. _

**Organization-** _Cerberus is divided into numerous independent cells which have no knowledge of their counterparts. This ensures that should one cell be compromised, the others would not be captured. Each cell is led by an operative who reports directly to the Illusive Man. Cerberus operates many kinds of cells, ranging from military to political to scientific, but all united under the common goal of advancing the OSA._

**Financing-** _At one time Cerberus didn't have to worry about budgets as they were provided for by ONI and UNION, but over the course of events Cerberus's funding has been cut off. Fourtunately Cerberus has wealthy sympathizers within the UNSC and OSA military-industrial complex, who contribute credits and resources to Cerberus, and trust the Illusive Man to make the right decisions. Cerberus also owns several front corporations which further fund and support their operations. Spending trends indicate that Cerberus has a reliable income running up to several billion credits per year. _

**Network-** _Cerberus has operatives planted across Citadel space and the Terminus Systems who regularly report to the Illusive Man. Due to their widespread network, Cerberus effectively has access to almost every settled system, major trade stop, and colony in the galaxy. However, Cerberus has no knowledge of what goes on in uncharted systems and the, thus rendering the Illusive Man blind in those areas._

_Cerberus operatives usually work alone. If an operative is captured, Cerberus commits a much high resource to attempt a rescue instead of abandoning one of their own._


	25. Chapter 25 Battle of Ferris Fields

**This is a revised version of the chapter I posted up and hope you all will like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 23, 26852185**

**Sangheili Space**

**Undisclosed Location**

**UNION Intelligence Space Station**

On Board the UNION's own space station, they were conducting research into project Crusader. After trial and error the first groups were finished. Director of UNION a Sangheili was in a room with a Human from the UNSC with a clipboard in hand. "What are the results of Crusader?" asked the director.

The Human looked at the director. "There were some setbacks in project Crusader. As you know augmenting any species has risks."

The director nodded his head. "What happened?"

The Human sighed; interesting as this project was, it was very tiresome the number of problems encountered. "Where do I begin? I guess about eighty percent of the volunteers for this project did not do so well; the Kig-Yar had the most problems, but there were a few who made it through and with the information we have we can perfect the next batch of volunteers."

The director was at least pleased by this. "Good! I will head down there now and meet them."

* * *

><p><strong>UNION Space Station<strong>

**Infirmary**

In the infirmary were the test subjects to Project Crusader. Many could no longer perform the feats they could before and some were taking it a lot harder than others, especially the Sangheili volunteers. The director walked into the area where the ones who survived the augmentation were waiting. The director was impressed with the final outcome of the procedure and gave them designated names.

He walked up to the Kig-yar group. "You are the Jek-Burs." He walked up to the Jiralhanes. "You will be called the Kalpacs." Finally he walked up to the Sangheili. "The Fanoon."

The director then brought in the weapons they were going to use on their top secret missions around the Relay network. He then directed them to a ship where they would be traveling on to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>

**Section Zero Space Station**

A man wearing an expansive suit was sitting in the office of one Margaret Parangosky. He was looking at his pocket watch waiting on the good Admiral for her arrival, but she was late for the meeting she set up. After a while, Parangosky walked in her office a little upset over something. "My apologies for keeping you waiting."

The man stood up from his seat and looked at Margaret with a calm expression. "Mussolini once killed a conductor for not keeping a train on schedule. Fortunately, I'm infinitely more patient than Il Cuce."

She knew that bit of history and its comparison, but Margaret still had determination in her eyes. "Mussolini went down in defeat Doctor. I won't accept that in what we're undertaking."

The man smiled. "Well, hiring me is certainly a winning strategy. Legions of your own scientists said that applying cybernetic implants on the 1.1 Spartans was impossible as their own gifted abilities would be too much for them. And when you didn't listen Nassir Abdifitah died on the table from the implants."

Margate ignored that last part and continued. "That's why I hired you doctor. You're the best at what you do and I won't accept any failures. But I have some concerns about your practices on my test subjects."

The doctor chuckled. "Mankind's greatest advances would never have seen the light of day had the genius minds behind them been scrutinized under a microscope. Don't worry about what I do, just as long as I keep my end of the deal and give you your army of soldiers."

The man closed his pocket watch and placed it back in his pocket and walked out of Margaret's office to make preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**VIP Room**

Onboard Asgard station in the VIP room was Urdnot Wreav who was representing the Krogan under the orders of Urdnot Wrex. Wreav in reality wanted the position as he believed he was the only Krogan capable to actually getting his people what they needed. After some time, a group of OPF's walked in the room and escorted Wreav to a meeting area.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Conference Room**

In the Conference room was Admiral Hackett along with the Jiralhanae ambassador Scipio preparing for Wreav's arrival. Wreav walked into the conference room agitated by the waiting he had to endure before actually coming here, he walked to the conference table where Hackett and Scipio were waiting. "Where is the cure for the genophage?"

Hackett didn't like Wreav's attitude at all and didn't understand the importance of having the Krogan annexed into the OSA; he personally thought they were nothing but trouble for them. "First off this is not Tuchanka, so I suggest you be careful what you say in front of me Krogan."

Wreav growled at Hackett for what he said. "And you better understand that we didn't hand over that Salarian for nothing and gave up the only chance finding a cure for ourselves."

Scipio stepped in trying to prevent the two from saying anything they might regret later on. "Urdnot Wreav, Admiral Hackett! Can we please get back on subject of this meeting?"

Hackett and Wreav looked at Scipio and both conceded and continued back to negotiating. "Thank you!" said Scipio, "Now, Wreav we have created a cure for your people, but instead of actually curing the genophage, we modified it to give your kind a much higher birth rate than previously before."

Wreav did not like the sound of that. "SO! Instead of curing us you want to control our own birth rates, what gives you the right to play god?"

Hackett stepped in to reply. "Don't think we ignored your past history with the Council about the Krogan rebellions. The OSA Senate does not want that to happen again."

Wreav simply growled; furious at what they were trying to do. "The Krogan clans of Tuchanka will not agree to this at all and if you do not cure the genophage, we will declare war on you."

Hackett leaned on the table looking at Wreav in the eyes. "Go ahead! Go to war with the only ally you have made in the last thousand years since the Krogan Rebellions. You think Tuchanka is a pile of rubble now? We'll wait until we're finished with it; it'll be nothing but glass by the time we're done with it!"

Wreav then walked out in anger and heads to his ship to leave Asgard station.

Scipio looks at Hackett concerned about what he has done. "What were you thinking, threatening to glass the Krogan home world?"

Hackett looks at Scipio. "I am not going to stand there and brown nose the Krogan to accept our offer of joining the OSA. No! We don't need them and if they do attack us, I will lead a fleet too Tuchanka and attack it myself." Hackett then walks out of the conference room.

Scipio on the other hand was thinking of how much brown nosing he'd need to perform to the Krogan in order to fix this fragile alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel Tower**

The Council gathered today with smiles on their faces. The prototype dreadnought they were creating together has paid off. Valern began reading the success of the shake down it had. "All tests are performing wonderful for Project United! We now have a dreadnought powerful enough to protect Citadel space from any threat including the OSA, TC, and these Collectors."

Tevos was proud of their accomplishment. "Indeed! It has been a complete success for all of us. And I look forward to creating more of these dreadnoughts."

Sparatus was actually happy for once. "Yes this has all been a success, but there is still one problem." He looks at his fellow Councilors. "Which race will take command of it?"

Tevos and Valern completely forgot about that problem and thought about it deeply. In sense, it should go to the peace keeping force of the Citadel, but something this powerful cannot be in the hands of one race as each of them put advance technologies into it from their own respected research.

Tevos then came to a conclusion. "I recommend that we select the best of our people and place them in control of the ship."

Valern and Sparatus were hesitant about it, but gave in as they see it would take a while for their own people to train in this new technology and should work on the stations most suitable for each species.

Sparatus then asked one thing. "Who will take command of this vessel?"

Tevos had someone in mind. "An Asari Matriarch will take command of the ship."

Sparatus didn't like it. "I will agree to it under the condition that the second in command of the vessel should be a Turian."

Tevos understood where Sparatus was coming from and agreed to it. Valern on the other hand just wanted his people to be in command of the research section of the ship. They then adjourned there meeting to make preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>Kite's Nest<strong>

**Harasa System**

**Khar'shan**

Khar'shan, the Batarian home world, is wrapped less in mystery than in outright lies. Batarian propaganda claims the world has 15 billion inhabitants and an economy that rivals the Asari. Although the legal slave trade does boost the Batarian's profits somewhat, Citadel sanctions have left a paper tiger of an empire, one that fights rivals through deniable terrorist actions rather than the wars of its heyday centuries ago.

Since the rise of the OSA and UNSC the Batarian economy had fallen quite drastically. The OSA had stepped up its campaign against the slave trade by protecting all independent colonies in the Attican Traverse, but thankfully under the leadership of Balak the Batarian Hegemony joined the Terminus Coalition, They were able to claim the Nemean Abyss with Aria's blessing and started to colonize planets.

In the government building, Balak was signing papers. As leader of the Hegemony he was responsible for much. As time went by another Batarian walked in with information. "Balak, We just received a message from the Shadow Broker. It will begin in a couple of hours."

Balak had an evil grin on his face. "Excellent! We will finally be able to see our comrades again soon and this will get many in the TC on my side instead of Aria's. And when that happens I will attack the OSA with everything I have at them."

Balak and the Batarian shared a drink in toast of their soon to be victory.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Colony Ferris Fields<strong>

Ferris Fields is a Civilian OSA colony on the borders of the Terminus Systems and OSA space. Because of that the OSA had placed a large contingent of Frigates and ODP's around the planet, but on this day half of the Frigates that protect the planet had been reassigned to join the patrol fleet on the borders to cite any Collector ships. Also most of the ODP's were shutdown to begin installing the new P-Mac on the ODP's. Only one ODP is operational for protection.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Frigate Gettysburg<strong>

**Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Gettysburg, Captain Emily Diamond sat in her chair looking over daily operations on her frigate. All was well until the sensors officer reported of a Slipspace tracking device active in the next system.

Captain Diamond ordered the UNSC Frigate "The Light before Dawn" to check it out and report back. The Light before Dawn traveled in Slipspace to where the signal was.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Colony Ferris Fields<strong>

**Orbit**

**UNSC Frigate Gettysburg**

**Bridge**

It had been two hours since "The Light before Dawn" left to check on the Slipspace signal emitting in the next system. She was planning on sending another ship to check on them, but all of a sudden the Light before Dawn came out of Slipspace, Emily Diamond made a connection to see what took them so long. "Light Before Dawn this is Captain Diamond of the Gettysburg respond?"

After a few seconds the Captain of the Dawn opened a link to the Gettysburg. _"Captain Hudson reporting as ordered."_

Captain Diamond was a little concerned of how Hudson was acting. "Captain what was the source of the Slipspace signal?"

Hudson just stared at her blankly before responding. _"It was nothing ma'am. May I be allowed to dock the Dawn on the ODP?"_

Diamond should have been suspicious, but allowed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields Orbit<strong>

**ODP**

"The Light before Dawn" docked on the ODP, but began to overload their reactor core. After a few seconds, the core exploded causing the ODP to be destroyed. The shockwave of the explosion destroyed communications on the colony and caused major damage to the rest of the UNSC frigate fleet.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Gettysburg<strong>

Captain Diamond was about to contact Asgard Station, but couldn't because of the shockwave caused the comms on her ship to malfunction. Captain Diamond was then about to order pelicans down to the planet to calm the inhabitants, but stopped when the sensors officer detected fifteen Collector cruisers jumping into the system and was on approach to the colony.

Captain Diamond began shouting out orders, trying to get the fleet to combat status, but the Collectors were already prepared and began firing their particle accelerators at the fleet destroying or crippling all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Colony Ferris Fields<strong>

**Orbit**

The Collector cruiser then made orbit, but one landed on the planet while the others released Oculus to attack any military installations on the planet. Ferris Fields was now under Collector occupation.

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Asgard station**

**Hackett's Office**

In Hackett's office, Scipio was telling Hackett about his success of getting Urdnot Wrex to convinced the Krogan clans to comply with their plan, but on one condition. Hackett looked at Scipio and asked. "What Condition is that?"

Scipio sighed. "We restore Tuchanka to its former glory."

Hackett was surprised by that. "They want us to terraform Tuchanka! And they expect us to do that, Why?"

Scipio looked away from Hackett and stared out the window. "Tuchanka is their home world and they want it restored."

Hackett shook his head. "Can we even do that for the planet?"

Scipio walked up to Hackett's desk. "There is a place on Tuchanka that has begun returning life there. With our help we can restore Tuchanka."

Hackett thinks it over and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll agree to it. Have they picked a Krogan to take the new genophage."

Scipio nodded his head. "Yes, a female Shaman by the name of Bakara."

"I thought Krogan Shamans gave up their names when they reach that position." asked Hackett

Scipio nodded his head. "Yes that is true, so we secretly learned her identity for security reasons."

Hackett was happy that this whole fiasco with the Krogan was over and now he could get back to real work! Before that could happen, He got a transmission in his office from the station's AI to come immediately in the command center.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Command Center**

Hackett and Scipio walked into the command center and headed over to a holotable. The Stations AI Odin appeared. "Admiral the colony of Ferris Fields went dark, communications from the colony have ceased."

Admiral Hackett didn't like the sound of that. Every OSA or UNSC colony has at least some military contingent on the planet that gives regular updates on what is going on, even the civilian sector gives updates. "Have you sent a spy probe?"

Odin nodded his head. "Of course! Standard protocol states that we send a spy probe first before sending anyone, it should be there in a couple of minutes."

Hackett and Scipio stand side by side in front of the holo screen for an image to appear. After a couple minutes an image appeared from the probe. To Hackett and Scipio's surprise as with the rest of the crew, They saw the ODP's destroyed along with the defense fleet. The only ships they saw above the planet were fourteen Collector cruisers in a defensive position along with Oculus fighters surrounding them.

Hackett immediately took charged of the situation. "Odin what is the status of the colonists? Are there any signals coming from the planet?"

Odin was checking, but shook his head. "I'm sorry Admiral I am not even getting old radio signals. The Collectors must have subdued the colony."

Hackett was upset. "Move the spy probe let's at least get a bird's eye view at what is happening down there."

Odin nodded his head and moved the probe in orbit of the planet. The probe then took images of what was happening down there. When the images appeared on the screen many were shocked by what they saw. The colonists were frozen along with most of the military contingent on the planet and the colonial militia. The only ones still fighting against the Collectors were the Jiralhanae soldiers. Images then changed to a Collector ship that landed on the planet, but something else that was disturbing to Hackett was coming out of the cruiser. The images then appeared and what Hackett saw he immediately headed for the defense committee.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Defense Committee Chamber**

In the Chamber the Committee were discussing on how the collectors were able to bypass there defenses at Ferris Fields and what they should do next. Hackett Walked in the chamber and took the podium in the center of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a serious problem."

A Sangheili ship master took the obvious and made a statement. "It is a lot more then that Admiral. The Collectors attacked an OSA colony, a colony! This has not happened since the Slaver incident at Mindoir."

Hackett nodded his head. "I understand, but it's a lot more serious then we think." Hackett then brought up an image on the holo screen in the chamber and showed an image of a Husk on the colony being used by the collectors. "As you can see we have confirmed the Collectors are working for the Reapers as the only ones who used Husks were the Geth, but according to our intelligence the Geth got that technology from Sovereign."

A Jiralhanae war chieftain asked a question. "If the Collectors are working for the Reapers, Why haven't the Geth attacked as well?"

Hackett was able to answer that one. "After the battle at the Citadel the UNSCDF Council with permission from the President of the UEG sent a Prowler in a joint mission with the Quarians into the Perseus Veil. For some time now, they have been monitoring the Geth in secret and have gathered much information. The Geth are divided into two factions. The ones that reside in the Perseus Veil have no connection with Sovereign or anything to do with Organics. While the ones that followed Sovereign are called Heretics by the Geth in the Perseus Veil."

The Committee members looked to one another, concerned by this new intelligence. One member questioned about the Husks the Collectors were using. "Are these the same Husks the Geth were using?"

Hackett shakes his head. "We won't know for sure until we study one of them. But in the meantime, we need to act now and send a fleet along with a contingent of military personal."

A Human male shakes his head. "The Collectors were able to take down the entire military contingent along with the colonial Militia. What are the chances that whatever we send will end up the same way as the others?"

Hackett nodded his head. "The Collectors use technological devices called Seeker Swarms." Hackett brought up an image of one. "They have the appearance of large light-brown insects, deployed in swarms from Collector ships. Once released, the swarms seek organic targets and sting them, leaving their prey in a paralytic stasis-like state. This allows the Collectors to disable the populace of entire colonies, whereupon they move in and gather the bodies for transportation. This is how they were able to disable our people at our outposts and captured them."

A Kig-yar member asked a questioned about the seeker swarms. "Do we have any kind of defense against these things?"

Hackett shakes his head. "No we don't, Cerberus encountered these things on a mission in attacking one of the Collector bases outside of the Omega Four Relay. Since then, they have attempted to create a counter measure against them. But from what we have seen Jiralhanae are immune to the Swarms sting. We believe the Seeker Swarms can't penetrate their thick hide that Jiralhanes are born with."

The Committee began to think of their options and what to do. Then after a few seconds a Human female Admiral came up with a solution. "We need to do everything and anything we can to stop the Collectors. We need to send a fleet in and stop them."

Hackett completely agreed. "I agree with you Admiral. Which is why I believe we need to send in a Titan class ship to stop them along with a fleet. And I have already picked the ones that will go. If you will allow it, I'd like to get underway."

The committee gave permission, and now it was a race against time to save the colony and the colonists from the Collectors. Hackett walked out of the room to make some calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**War Room**

In the War Room, Hackett brought the ones he called for to gather around the holo table. The group gathered around and each one was a famous person in the OSA fleet. On the left side of the holo table was a Jiralhanae Chieftain Gargantum who commanded a frigate Twilight Compunction to his right was a Jiralhanae War Chieftain Parabum commanding the "Valorous Salvation". On the other side of the holo table was the Kig-yar ship mistress Chur'R-Mut commanding "A Psalm Every Day". And across from Hackett was the late son of the great Admiral Jacob Keyes, Marcus Keyes commanding the Titan-Class ship the "Kratos".

Hackett was impressed with the group he was able to acquire in a short time. "Okay people we don't have much time, so let's get to it." He brought up an image on the holo table of the colony Ferris Fields. "The Collectors have done it this time. It's bad enough that they constantly attack our outposts and ships, but to attack a civilian colony is going too far."

The two Jiralhanae growled in anger, while Chur'R-Mut and Marcus remained calm, they both were building a rage inside of them wanting to start the attack as soon as possible.

Admiral Hackett continued. "As you can see, there are fourteen Collector cruisers in orbit of the planet, while one cruiser has landed capturing civilians. All defenses have been taken out by seeker swarms and the only ones still fighting are the Jiralhanae contingent."

Captain Keyes then stepped in to ask a question. "Sir! With all due respect, how are we going to stop the Collectors if we can't even use our full forces and rely on Jiralhanaes to do all the fighting?"

Hackett nodded his head in understanding. "I know, and that's why I have something that might help." Hackett brings up an image of new armor. "When Cerberus attacked the Collectors secret base, They learned that Mjolnir armor is resistant to Collector stings, We created new heavy armor for all species in the OSA military that has this kind of protection, but the armor isn't foolproof and will only provide protection for only a short time. It's still in development, and so this will help us iron out the problems in the long-run."

Captain Keyes didn't like the sound of that, he had over seventy-five thousand OSA soldiers on his ship and didn't like the idea of sending them to their deaths, but knew what was at stake. "When do we leave?"

Hackett looked at everyone in the eye with determination. "Right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Space**

The "Kratos" along with the "Twilight Compunction", "Valorous Salvation", and "A Psalm Every Day" with a number of fifteen other ships went into Slipspace to save the colony of Ferris Fields.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Titan-Class Ship Kratos<strong>

**Slipspace**

**En-route to Ferris Fields**

**War Room**

Titan-class ships war rooms were different from those on other ships. It was equipped with best tactical information and it was big enough to house a lot of military personal. In the war room Captain Keyes announced to the OSA soldiers about what will be happening during the attack on the Collectors. Keyes stepped on a podium looking at the impressive soldiers he was commanding, especially when legendary Specops agents were here like Demon squad led by Sierra-117, known most famously as the Master Chief.

Keyes brought up an image of Ferris fields and began. "Okay people listen up, We have fourteen Collector cruisers in orbit around Ferris Fields in a defensive position. Our mission is to liberate the colony from Collector control." Keyes brings up an image of the fleet he was in command of. "I will be taking the fleet and engaging the Collectors over Ferris fields, while we're dealing with their cruisers. On the ground Lieutenant Colonel Jillian Johnson along with Colonel Toni will lead the ground assault and I expect everyone to follow orders."

Keyes then directed everyone to the holo screen. "When we drop out of Slipspace we will immediately engage the Collectors too try and draw them away from the planet, I will then take the 'Kratos' and place it in orbit before we launch everything we have to the planet."

Keyes turned off the holo screen. "Now I will let Colonel Toni to debrief you on what to expect on Ferris fields." Keyes left the podium allowing Colonel Toni to walk up to it.

Toni brought up multiple images from the spy probe. "These are the images the probe took when it did a flyby over the planet. We have designated all of what you see here." Toni enlarged one of the images for the soldiers to see. "This is your regular type of Collector drone, their equipped with Collector assault rifles, they are the standard troop type." He brought up the next image. "We call this one a Collector assassin, they are Equipped with Collector particle beam rifles and biotic barriers." Toni brought up the next image. "This is a Collector guardian, their equipped with Collector assault rifles and biotic barriers. They are able to deploy personal anti-ballistic shields and warp ammunition. The next and final Collector is one of the more dangerous ones." an image of a glowing Collector appeared on the image. "This one is a lot stronger and harder to kill, if you are ever engaged with one do not do it alone, but fortunately for us this Collector can only appear from other Collectors and there is only one at a time."

The next images were Husks and the new type of Husks the Collectors created. "This is your typical Husk that was encountered during the attack on Eden Prime." Toni then switched the image to the one on Ferris Fields. "This is the Husk that is on Ferris Fields, some of you may think they're the same, but there are differences between these Husks then the ones fought on Eden Prime." Toni switched to a red looking Husk. "We call these Husks Abominations, They are variants of the standard Husk. They glow red rather than blue, and act as suicide troops, exploding when in range of targets. Recommendation: stay out of range and shoot on sight." He pulled up an image that became a little disturbing to some people in the room. "These lovely creatures are called Scions. The Scion is a type of Husk which is made from three Human Husks fused together and grafted around a single mass effect/biotic weapon on the left arm. The blue 'sacks' on their backs contain redundant organs and element zero sources to provide power for their weapons and shockwaves. Scions operate alone or in pairs, hanging back as Husks and Abominations rush ahead. Less mobile than other Husk variants, Scions provide ranged fire support, lumbering behind the wave of attackers while firing weapons and discharging biotic attacks."

Toni then brought up the last type of Husk seen on Ferris Fields. "We call this a Praetorian. The Praetorians are slow-moving flying Collector construction. It consists of thirty deformed Husks fused together, and has a strong barrier and powerful armor, giving it high durability. Recommendation: have tank with you when dealing with this creature."

Toni then brought up the last thing seen on the planet. "Last but not least the Collector Seeker Swarms, They are considered very dangerous. According to Cerberus, they are capable of causing paralysis and of carrying victims away if numbers are large enough and ripping them to shreds, but our good friends at Cerberus provided us with some Intel on how to protect ourselves. The Seeker Swarms cannot pass through biotic fields generated by biotics or our bubble shields, so you will all be equipped with bubble shields and those who are biotics will be split into groups who are to generate this field to protect your comrades."

Toni closed the holo screen and looked at everyone he was in command of. "I'm not going to lie to you, some of us might not be coming out of this alive, but I will be damned if I let the Collectors do what they want and I say we show them what happens when you mess with the OSA Military."

The soldiers all cheered at Colonel Toni's speech and were ready to fight the Collectors.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Space**

Slipspace portals opened up around Ferris Fields and out came OSA ships. The ships began powering up their weapons and fired at the Collector Cruisers. The Collectors immediately targeted the OSA ships with their particle accelerators and sending out Oculi to attack as well. The battle of Ferris Fields had begun!

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Orbit**

The Kratos dropped out of Slipspace in orbit of Ferris Fields and began launching everything down to the planet. Lieutenant Colonel Jillian Johnson and her platoon of marines along with Specops agents were sent to liberate and help the Jiralhanes at the military installation on the planet, while Colonel Toni and his soldiers were sent to the capital to rescue the frozen civilians from the Collectors. After that was done, Captain Keyes took the Kratos and joined the other OSA ships in the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Ground Side**

In the skies of Ferris Fields, Pelicans, Phantoms and troop transports rained down on the colony all over their designated areas. The Collectors however were prepared and sent Oculi to intercept them. But unfortunately for the Collectors, the OSA has created a new type of Sentinel designed to destroy Oculi. The Sentinels were released from the Kratos just before Keyes started sending down his people. The Oculi and Sentinels began fighting each other in the skies of Ferris Fields. Both Collectors and OSA soldiers could see red and blue beams in the skies as if they were light shows.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

Lieutenant Colonel Jillian Johnson along with her marines began sneaking up to the OSA military building on Ferris Fields. At the military installation were a dozen Collectors installing organic looking cables on the door controls and connecting it to an organic computer. One of the Marines asked what the Collectors were doing, Jillian was wondering that herself, but realized according to protocols any military installation would go on lockdown if the entire colony was under occupation. Jillian then signaled her platoon too prepare to attack.

Jillian and her marines got into position around the Collectors, they all took aim and opened fired on them. The Collectors were shooting back, but thanks to the cover the Marines were in they were safe from the Collector weapons fire. Jillian and her marines walked over the dead Collectors and straight to the doors. Jillian then pressed a few buttons on the console and the doors opened to reveal a pack of Jiralhanae holding spike weapons and vibro-axes.

When the Jiralhanae saw who it was on the other side they lowered their weapons. The one in charge walked up to Jillian. "LC Johnson, I am Marius Greco, commander of the Jiralhanae forces."

Jillian walked up to the commander. "What happened here? How did the Collectors make it passed our defenses?"

The Commander turned his head back at the door. "I believe she can tell you."

Jillian looked where the Commander turned to and after a few seconds a Human woman wearing UNSC navy uniform walked into the day light. "LC Johnson, I'm Captain Diamond of the Gettysburg."

Jillian now knew who she was. "You were in command of defending this colony from outside threats."

Diamond just felt sad and upset at her failure. "Yeah I was, and I failed to stop it. I can tell you what happened later after we retake Ferris Fields."

Jillian nodded her head in agreement. "Can you get the colony's defenses online, we're going to need them if we're going to kick that Collector ship off the planet?"

Diamond nodded her head. "You're damn right we can! Just make sure the Collectors don't take out the defenses or breach this installation."

Jillian got on her radio and connected to her marines. She asked for a defensive position around the installation and around the mass drivers and plasma cannons.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Capital City**

At the Capital was a war zone between the Collectors and the OSA military. On the streets were OSA soldiers fighting Collectors, Husks and their Seeker Swarms. A lot of bubble shields and biotic fields were up to protect themselves from the Seeker Swarms, allowing OSA soldiers to fight back against the Collectors albeit at in closed spaces huddled together in the bubble shield and biotic field. Colonel Toni was in a bubble shield shooting down as many Collectors as he possibly could. The Collector's attempts at bringing the bubble shield down were futile as the shield was designed to take multiple hits from enemies.

As Colonel Toni was fighting the Collectors, a pack of Jiralhanae from the "Valorous Salvation" were immune to the Seeker Swarms' stings and just shrugged them off and charged at a group of Collectors wielding vibro-axes and slashing them at the Collectors. As the pack of Jiralhanae were pushing back the Collectors, Abominations appeared and were cleaved in half from the vibro-axes causing the weapons to be damaged and some Jiralhanes hurt in the process.

In the skies of the Capital were Collectors and Yanme'e fighting using their wings to get an upper hand in the battle, but both sides were numbered equally and fighting in groups. They were flying around the buildings and over the buildings and sometimes through the buildings, but many Collectors and Yanme'e were falling like rocks in water when shot down by each other.

The Unggoy were taking part in the battle as their jobs were to take all the civilians who have become paralyzed from the swarms and take them to one of the underground bunkers on the colony, they were using their biotics to lift the frozen civilians and takign them to the bunkers. On the rooftops were Kig-yar snipers covering their comrades and taking out any enemies in their way.

As the Collectors were being pushed back, Colonel Toni was about to tell the others to move forward, but then he looked up in the sky when he saw a shadowy figure and to his surprise was three Praetorians coming into the battle. Colonel Toni shouted out to everyone about the Praetorians and all took cover. The Praetorians shot out a blue particle beam at Colonel Toni and his men. The bubble shields couldn't hold from the extreme force from the Praetorians and collapsed from them.

Colonel Toni ordered all his troops to fall back into cover and out of sight from them, Colonel Toni got in between two buildings and took cover in an alley and got on the radio. "Lieutenant Vega where are my tanks?"

Guns firing in the back round of the radio could be heard along with explosions. _"Sorry sir! Your tanks are either destroyed or busy helping out other commanders in the field."_

Colonel Toni was pissed about the tanks and was planning on doing something stupid until Jillian Johnson came on the radio. _"Colonel Toni this Johnson, I've got something here that will put those Praetorians out of their misery."_

Colonel Toni looked around to see where Jillian was. "Where are you Johnson?"

Jillian just chuckled on the radio. _"You don't need to know where I am for this." _Jillian pulled out a M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle and aimed it at one of the Praetorians and fired a 5.4mm/.21 caliber round. The round went flying at high speeds so fast and with incredible force it ripped right through the Praetorian even ripping through its barrier and armor. The Praetorian disintegrated after it was shot down.

Toni saw what happen and couldn't believed it. "What was that?" asked Toni

Jillian grinned on the other side of the radio. _"A gift from my father before he passed away. Heads up I'm sending you some help."_

Colonel Toni looked up and saw a pelican carrying a scorpion tank. "Thanks for the tank."

Jillian responded back. _"I know what men like, now don't waste it."_ She disconnected her radio and went to where her marines were.

Colonel Toni along with other soldiers got in the tank and started blowing up the rest of the Praetorians and Collectors.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Collector ship**

The Collectors were taking only Sangheili's, Human's and Jirlanane's out of all the OSA races who frozen from their Seeker Swarms and putting them in containers and transporting them to their ship. So far they have collected thousands from the capital, but with the OSA forces pushing the Collectors out of the capital, They were wrapping things up before they reached their ship.

A glowing Collector walked out into the streets of the Capital and saw two Collectors carrying their dead. The glowing Collector walked over to them. **_"Leave the dead where they fall. The dead are useless." _**The two Collectors dropped the body and prepared to leave, but the glowing Collector called out an army of different Husks and lead them to where most of the fighting was. **_"I will direct this personally."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Capital**

**Down Town**

A husk's head was smashed in with what appeared to be a gravity hammer before it retracted back to the handle of its owner as a pack of Jiralhanae carrying the new Type-3 Energy Weapon/Flail, were riding on the new Sleipnir Scout/Assault Vehicle carefully down the streets. When they passed by a Jiralhanae restaurant, they could smell Thorn beast meat cooking on the grill. As the pack drove down the street, they found that a swarm of Husks was waiting further away with a group of Abominations forming a wall in front of them.

The leader of the pack was not worried; he gave a hand signal to his pack-mates, and they all started revving up the engines of their motorcycles and snapping open the retractable blades on the back wheel. Their second riders had their weapons ready, and the triple-barreled plasma cannons whined. Once he dropped his hand and signaled for the charge to begin, the Jiralhanae pack gunned their engines and charged in letting loose a hail of plasma fire that mowed down the first line of Abominations, before the bikes charged in.

Left and right, Husks were shredded to pieces by the front wheel of the attack bikes—and if they were not run over and minced by the plasma saws mounted on the front wheels or shot up, they were bisected by the blades at the rear wheels. What was left of the Husk swarm was what would pass for the mechanical equivalent of hamburger meat.

* * *

><p><strong>Capital<strong>

Toni was leading a horde of OSA forces in a tank to the Collector ship too try and stall for time so the colonies defense can get back online, but stopped when he saw one of those glowing Collectors appeared on top of a boulder. Toni thought to himself this was going to be an easy kill, he aims the tank at the Collector and prepares to fire, but out of nowhere a Praetorian shoots and destroys the Tank killing Colonel Toni and leaving a Sangheili Field Master in charge of the entire force. But before the field master could give out orders, Seeker Swarms appeared making the entire Military force that gathered in the city to activate their bubble shields and put up a biotic fields to protect themselves.

The Glowing Collector then shouted out. **_"Attack." _**All the Husks the Collector brought with it from the ship began charging at the OSA forces. All OSA forces opened fire on the Husks with everything they had. The glowing Collector then brought in other Collectors equipped with particle accelerators. **_"Continue the Attack." _**The Husks were too much for the OSA forces and were being pushed back. In that moment orbital insertion pods fell from the sky and right in the middle of the fight. The pod doors opened and revealed Sangheili super soldiers the Fanoon.

The Fanoon squad then attacked the Collectors and Husks with energy swords and plasma weapons. One Fanoon, the leader walked up to the Field master. "Are you in charge?" asked the Fanoon leader.

The Field Master was a little taken back before he responded to the Sangheili super soldier, to him the Sangheili was more intimidating because of the augmentations. "yes, I am."

"I am Cadan Kloram. Leader of the Fanoon, we have come to assist in the defense of Ferris Fields."

The Field master was happy about this. "Thank you for the assistance, but are you the only ones?"

Cadan shook his head. "No, more are on their way." And with those last words more orbital insertion pods fell from the skies too different areas of the battle. With the reinforcements from project Crusader the battle turned in favor to the OSA military and began pushing back the Collectors too their ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Control Room**

Captain Diamond was working hard to getting the colonies defenses online, especially now that reinforcements have arrived. She began rerouting all none critical power to the main weapons, but it was quite difficult as the Collectors so happily destroy the power grid around the colony to cause panic and chaos for the colonists. As Diamond was working on that, LC Johnson walked in the control room. "How's it going in there?"

Diamond looked at Johnson, she had some minor injuries from the look on her face. "slowly, but I almost got it, I just need a few more seconds."

Johnson shook her head. "We don't have a few more seconds; that ship will leave when we get too close to it."

Diamond turned her head back to the screen. "Then give me more time."

Johnson then left to try and stall for time..

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

**200,000 thousand miles from Ferris Fields**

The Kratos along with Valorous Salvation with a few other ships from the fleet was still engaging the Collectors, a Sangheili super carrier joined them when it dropped out of Slipspace and unloaded the super soldiers into the fight. The battle in space was not as pretty as on the ground, A pSalm Every Day along with Twilight Compunction were crippled and venting atmosphere which forced the crews of both ships to abandon them. The Collectors however didn't come out of this fight without losses of their own as they lost nine ships already and were down to five. The Kratos was tearing them apart with its double P-Macs and was not letting up. The Collectors new they were not going to win so decided to take the Kratos with them, The Five Collector cruisers went on a collision course against the Kratos and collided with it. But unfortunately for the Collectors, their attempts were in vein as the Kratos was one of the newer Titan-class ships and survived the kamikaze attack, but was left crippled in space and venting atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>Capital<strong>

In the damaged building of the former Capital of Ferris Fields, John 117 was separated from Demon squad and was trying to get back, but just as he was about to make another turn he ran into the Glowing Collector and was knocked back from a devastating attack. The legendary Spartan brushed it off and got back on his feet and aimed his rifle at the monster. "Not looking good for your people down there is it?" He asked the Collector.

The Collector looked at the slaughter that was taking place and just responded. **_"Kill one and one-hundred will replace it." _**The Collector then opened fired with its assault rifle, pushing the Master Chief into cover. John began thinking and took one of his grenades and threw it over to where the Collector was. The Collector didn't bother to go into cover and was hit by shrapnel from the explosion.

The Master Chief then left cover and opened fired on the Collector, bringing it down. John then walked up to it. "Not so tough now are you?"

The Collector spoke in a menacing tone. **_This form is irrelevant_."** The MC then took out his pistol and put a bullet in the Collectors head.

As he was walking away another Glowing Collector showed up. **_"We are not finished."_** John was surprised for a second before he opened fired on the thing, but the Collector was ready this time and put up a kinetic barrier to protect it. **_"These attacks are pointless, surrender now or be killed."_**

The one thing the MC didn't knew was the meaning of surrender and kept firing at the Collector. The Collector sent his own attacks at the Spartan, which caused his weapons to jam up on him. the MC then pulled out his combat knife and charged at the Collector, throwing punches and stabs at it. The Collector tried to block the Spartans attacks, but was not fast enough and just bled to death.

The MC walked away from the corpse only to find another one right behind him. **_"You only damaged the vessel, you cannot hurt me. This is what you face. This is true power." _**The Collector then lunged at the MC taking himself and the chief out of the building and falling from a great height that would kill a normal man.

The MC however was able to turn the Collectors body facing the ground, so when they fell on the street. The Collector was squished like a bug from a thousand pound Spartan. As he got up the rest of Demon Squad arrived. Fredric was the first to speak. "Chief are you alright?"

The MC looked at his squad. "I'll live." But before they could do anything else. The Glowing Collector appeared on a building looking at Demon squad, MC along with Demon Squad pointed their weapons at the Collector, but didn't shoot as their position was already compromised by a lot of Husks and Collectors.

The Glowing Collector shouted to the Spartan Squad as if it already won. **_"Nothing stands against us. Face your annihilation." _**The MC looked at his squad and nodded to them and they nodded back and opened fired at the enemy forces around them. The glowing Collector was not happy and yelled out. **_"Swarm their position, overwhelm them. Fight as one." _**The Glowing Collector then left leaving Demon squad to fight the horde.

* * *

><p><strong>Collector Cruiser<strong>

**Bridge**

The Glowing Collector walked on the bridge and looked at the success they acquired, but just as it was gloating of how victorious it was. The cruiser began to shake from bombardment from the colonies defenses. The Collector looked at one of its drones and shouted. **_"Take what is useful, destroy the rest. We are leaving this planet." _**The cruiser then lifted off from Ferris Fields and went into FTL.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Fields<strong>

**Two Hours Later**

After the fighting died down, the OSA Military was able to restore the colonists from their paralytic state. They were then counting their casualties and how many civilians were taken from the colony. About ten-thousand civilians were taken and about a hundred-thousand more were killed in the cross fire. The OSA causalities were not good either. Over two-hundred and fifty thousand soldiers were killed defending the colony.

The MC and Demon Squad were acting as security for Admiral Hackett as he walked the streets of the Capital saddened at the destruction at the hands of the Collectors. Captain Diamond joined Admiral Hackett in this sad moment. "Admiral Hackett, I'm sorry sir. I failed not only you, but this colony and am willing to accept any punishment the Defense Committee gives me."

Hackett walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Right now that doesn't matter, what matters now is that we need to know how the Collectors were able to do this much damage."

Captain Diamond nodded her head and handed Hackett a black box from her ship containing the information he asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Asgard Station**

**Defense Committee Chambers**

Hackett brought the information in the black box to the Defense Committee and presented as best as possible. "As you can see the Light before Dawn was lured into a trap from a Slipspace signal and was captured by the Collectors. From the video logs between Captain Diamond and Captain Hudson, he was obviously indoctrinated and was forced to over load the reactor core destroying the only working ODP and damaging the fleet protecting the colony."

The Defense Committee was very upset about this. This indoctrination was by far the worst kind of technology ever encountered, able to take control of a person's mind and forcing them to commit atrocities against their will was unacceptable to the Committee. A Committee member voiced his anger. "How could the Collectors have the ability to use a Slipspace signal to lure a trap for us?"

Hackett didn't have an answer to that. "We don't know, but now we need to be careful of what to trust when using it."

The Committee agreed, but just as they were about to adjourned a message came in for all of them on a channel of extreme importance. The message said Tartarus prison has fallen, all prisoners freed from unidentified ships along with a Collector cruiser.

* * *

><p><strong>35.1 light years away<strong>

**Lazarus Cell Space Station**

A brunette woman walked down the halls of a space station. She came into a room and sat down in front of her computer. "Log update: It has been almost two years since we recovered Commander Shepard's body and in that time the Lazarus Project has been well under way in bringing back Commander Shepard from the dead. According to Wilson and Alia Raam. The Sangheili female scientist assigned to this project has assured me that Commander Shepard will be ready in the next six months, thanks to the research from the Forerunner outpost Cerberus acquired from the Shadow broker agents. End of log."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the Collectors first attack on a colony and a surprise attack on Tartarus. The OSA's prison space station and if you're wondering who was responsible obviously Balak, but the OSA does not know about it yet. Also I don't want anyone to assume that Marcus Keyes is the son of both Jacob Keyes and Halsey, that's wrong Jacob Keyes remarried to a different woman and conceived a child with her, so that would make him the half sibling of Miranda Keyes. Okay So I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and I hoped you like this little detour from the actual story and in the next chapter will be the return of Commander Shepard and the start of the ME2 plot line.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Project United<strong>

**Project United-** _Project United was co-developed and funded by the Council after the Geth attacked the Citadel. The best engineers from all three Council races were to construct a new dreadnought capable of protecting not only the Citadel, but Citadel space from any threats. The dreadnought was incorporated with the most advanced technologies and equipment from all three races and the research into the Geth dreadnought known as Sovereign._

**Armaments-** _The dreadnought has incorporated many different weapons from all three races. It has an Asari-designed mass accelerator, Geth pulse weapons from studying their destroyed ships, an unidentified number of Turian Thanix cannons, disruptor torpedoes, and the Collector Particle accelerator, secretly captured and studied from a destroyed Collector cruiser in the Terminus Systems._

**Defenses-** _The dreadnought possess the new Asari-made Silaris armor. It can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material: carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. After studying Geth technology, the engineers were able to combine the expensive and energy-demanding ultraviolet anti-ship lasers the Geth use on their ships, with Salarian near-ultraviolet frequency lasers with six times the range capable of shooting down missiles and fighters. The dreadnought is also protected by three advanced VI's and Synthetic Insights new computer systems to prevent hack attempts from OSA AI's._

**Engine- **_After studying Sovereign for two years, the Citadel dreadnought was equipped with a reversed engineered version of Sovereign's powerful Mass Effect core allowing the dreadnought to be the same length as Sovereign at two kilometers long; this also allows the dreadnought to land on any planet, not done before by any regualr dreadnought used by Council races because of weak Mass Effect cores. Their FTL drives has also been upgraded allowing the dreadnought to travel at 30 light-years within a 24-hour period. That is roughly twice more than normal Citadel starships are capable of traveling, but research is being made to match the speed and flexibility of the OSA's Slipspace technology._

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Sleipnir ScoutAssault Vehicle**

**Sleipnir Scout/Assault Vehicle-** _After the first encounter with husks, human and Jiralhanae engineers and vehicle designers had the idea of a fast scout vehicle capable of harassing large numbers of enemy infantry. The result is the Sleipnir Assault Bike...a sleek and agile monstrosity capable of destroying even small vehicles that succeeded and combined elements of the Brute Chopper and the Mongoose ATV. Its main armaments are plasma saws mounted in the front wheel that tear through the ground unimpeded at high speeds with triple-barreled plasma cannons mounted on both sides of the wheel, and retractable blades mounted behind the rider. It can reach speeds that exceed the top speed of a Covenant Ghost thanks to a highly efficient Plasma-Eezo fusion core. This vehicle is a nightmare to all who see it, especially with the addition of a second rider to serve as a secondary gunner._

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Type 3 Energy WeaponFlail**

**Type 3 Energy Weapon/Flail-** _This melee weapon is categorized as a Gravity Weapon. The title of 'flail' is fitting because it is a miniaturized gravity hammer head attached to a long, flexible, and extremely durable cable. When not in use, the cable is retracted inside a special handle that also houses a safety trigger that switches the gravity hammer on and off with the flick of the thumb. This is a versatile weapon as this can be used for such actions as disarming an enemy, striking or disabling an enemy from close to medium range, being used as a grappling hook, or even to act as a sort of oversized knuckle duster when retracted and the hammer is turned on._


	26. Chapter 26 Resurrection

**Okay guys this is what we have been waiting for, I am proud to bring you this chapter and continueing this story with Commander Shepard.**

* * *

><p><strong>December, 2 26852185**

**Lazarus Space station**

On board the Cerberus-funded space station was Commander Shepard awakening on a laboratory table to the sound of voices in the same room. When he started to get up, a man called out about Shepard. "Miranda he's waking up!"

The man and woman walked over to where Shepard was to help him if at all. "Commander Shepard! How are you feeling?"

The Commander got up from the table and sat up straight looking at the two in front of him. "Like the morning after shore leave." He looked at the two and see's a man with thin hair and a brunet woman. "Who are you? UNSC? ONI?"

The two looked at each other before the brunet woman responded. "We will explain everything in time, but until then we like to do some tests."

Shepard was confused. "Tests? What kind of tests?"

The Woman pulled out a data pad. "Just some questions to evaluate your condition to see if your memory is good. Can I begin?" Shepard nodded his head. "What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Shepard thinks back before responding. "I was on the Normandy, we were under attack from an unidentified ship, I got spaced and was losing oxygen fast."

She nodded her head. "Yes, we were able to recover your body. Records show you were born on Earth, lived on a colony and grew up in space, parents are in the military, your mother a Rear Admiral, Father was a full blown Colonel in the UNSC Marines he is presumed KIA. You have an incredible record in the UNSC, can you explain some of them to me?"

Shepard thinks back on some of his biggest assignments. "Where do I start? I survived a thresher maw attack and saved a lot of lives on Akuze. Then I took part in attacking Torfan, a slaver base, along with protecting a colony from a slaver attack."

The woman checked it off and continued. "Let's try something more recent. Virmire, where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility you had to leave someone behind to die in the blast. Do you remember who that was?"

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah, it was Nihlus, without his help I wouldn't have been able to stop Saren. On that day it showed not all Turian's are Human-haters."

The woman nodded her head. "Your memory seems solid, but there are other tests we should perform before moving on."

Before she could say anything, Shepard interrupted her. "Hold on a minute. I just answered some of your questions, now I want to know who you people are!"

But before the woman answered a Sangheili Female and a Human Male walked in the room. "Miranda, I heard the Commander was awake and... Oh was I interrupting?"

Miranda looks at the two and shook her head. "No you weren't, you're just in time to help me with the next test. Jacob, go prepare the combat room for the Commander."

Jacob nodded his head and left, leaving Shepard with the three individuals in the room. Shepard was getting a little annoyed being ignored over and over again. "HEY! Will somebody please tell me what is going on here, who are you people? You're obviously affiliated with the OSA, but which branch?"

Miranda and the other three looked at one another and conceded. "We are part of Cerberus. You're aboard a space station controlled by the Lazarus Cell."

Shepard was glad to get some kind of answer, even if it wasn't the answer he wanted. "Cerberus? Why would I be here and how long have I been out?"

The Sangheili Female joined the conversation. "It has been two years and twelve days since you fell in battle."

Shepard couldn't believe it. "Did you say two years? I've been gone that long?"

Miranda explained it too him. "You were on an operating table for the most of it."

Of all the things this galaxy had thrown at Shepard, he could not believe he died and was brought back to life. "How is that even possible?"

The Sangheili walked over to the table and took a knife and grabbed Shepard's hand and made a cut on it. Shepard pulled his hand away and confronted her. "What'd you do that for?!"

She placed the knife back and looked at Shepard. "Look at your hand."

Shepard looked at where she cut him and was shocked to see his cut heal itself right before his eyes, faster than anything. Shepard looked at the three and was speechless.

Miranda then stepped in. "We will explain everything to you after you have completed the rest of the tests, please follow us so we can begin. The faster we move along, the sooner you can have all your questions answered."

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus Space Station<strong>

**Eight hours later**

After going through other tests and Jacob Taylor evaluating on his combat skills was now being led to a different part of the station. During the combat course, Shepard noticed his biotics had become much stronger since he remembered. On the way Shepard passed by a room and in that room he saw something very familiar to him, it was a Prothean Beacon like the ones he found on Eden Prime and Virmire.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus Space Station<strong>

**Docking Bay 4**

Shepard walked into docking bay four where Miranda Lawson along with Jacob Taylor were waiting for him by the new Kodiak Shuttle Cerberus created for their own peoples use. Shepard walked up to the two. "So what are we doing now?" said annoyed from all these tests that he had to do to prove he is in tip top shape.

Miranda replied. "We are going to another Cerberus facility: Minute Man station. There you'll meet the Illusive Man, who is our boss."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Illusive Man?"

Jacob Taylor explained. "That's not his real name, nobody knows who he really is, except maybe the director of ONI."

The Director of ONI, Shepard thought to himself. "Figures!" Shepard looked around then looked back at the two. "I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime."

"Or two in your case." said Miranda

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus Shuttle<strong>

**FTL**

**En-Route to Minute Man station**

During the shuttle ride, Shepard was thinking about his former crew and what happened to them, he was thinking about a lot of things. What had been going in the galaxy while he was under? What's the state between the OSA and Citadel? And above all what has Ashley been up to in the past two years?

Jacob noticed the Commander in thought and tried to get an insight of what the Commander was thinking. "Commander what's on your mind?"

Shepard looked at Jacob and replied. "Just wondering what's the state of the galaxy since I've been gone."

Miranda got into the conversation. "The Illusive Man can tell you about that. Is there any questions on anything else?"

Shepard had one alright. "Yeah I do! How do you guys have a Prothean beacon on that station? And how can I heal so fast?"

Miranda brought up her Omni-tool and looked at the information. "The Prothean beacon was recovered from Saren's lab on Virmire when you launched a coordinated attack with Salarian STG's secretly. As for your high-speed healing, that is the Forerunner nanites we recovered from an Installation."

Shepard was confused. "Forerunner nanites? What the hell are those?"

Miranda brings up information on the nanites. "The Forerunner nanites are microscopic machines that run through your blood stream repairing any damage done to you. They even prevent you from getting sick." Miranda looked at Shepard. "The nanites were a medical technology in the development stage before the Forerunners disappeared. We found their blueprints, finished their work, and implanted you with the first batch. The nanites were the key to fully bringing you back to life."

Shepard was a little happy he got some answers, but was curious about these nanites. "What are the nanites' limitations?"

Miranda knew that right off the back. "The nanites cannot re-grow a limb if it's cut off, especially the head. They take time in repairing any serious injury like a broken bone. On the bright side they can heal any cuts or bruises you may get during a fight and increase endurance so you won't get tired, you can survive without food or water for days. They can't be hacked so you don't have to worry about anyone tampering with your insides."

That was a relief to Shepard and surprising as to what the nanites could do. "I am curious, how come we haven't come across this kind of technology sooner?"

Miranda was able to answer that question. "The Forerunners weren't above protecting their research, even from each other. Some kept their research in secret so as to not be disturbed, meaning they would cut any connection from the Ecumene."

"And what about the Prothean Beacon, why do you have it?" asked Shepard curious to their reseaon for going to all the trouble of acquireing it during his attack on Saren's base.

Miranda just grinned. "A device capable of downloading information into someone's brain, I'd say that is useful technology that can help us in many ways."

* * *

><p><strong>Minute Man Station<strong>

When the shuttle docked at Minute Man station Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob exited the shuttle and Shepard went to where he would meet the Illusive man. As Shepard finished walking down some stairs, he stepped over a circular looking device on the ground and the machine started scanning him, Shepard became a hologram in front of a man sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette and drinking whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

**Inner Sanctum**

The Man in the chair took a drag from his cigarette before responding. "Commander Shepard."

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back a little. _"Illusive Man. I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."_

Illusive Man Responded. "A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what you and I know."

_"From What I hear, I cost you a fortune. Why'd you do it?"_ asked Shepard getting straight to the point.

The Illusive Man wasn't hesitant to give Shepard an answer. "For the defense and preservation of Humanity. I didn't spend two years and billions of credits to bring you back as a common soldier. But Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."

Shepard only had two words to say. _"The Reapers."_

The Illusive Man flicked some ashes from cigarette in to his ashtray, before responding. "Glad to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

_"I noticed a few upgrades."_ said Shepard thinking about the nanites and his increased biotics. _"I hope you didn't replace anything really important."_

"We tried to keep you as intact as possible. We need Shepard - just as you were when you defeated Sovereign." said TIM

Shepard had enough and wanted to know what's going on. _"Cut to the chase. What are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back?"_

TIM got up from his chair walked over to Shepard. "We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but Humanity, and by extension the OSA, is under attack. While you've been sleeping our outposts and ships have been constantly under attack and recently three colonies have been hit in the past six months."

Shepard stand straight and got serious. _"Do we know who's behind it? And what is the OSA doing about it?"_

TIM pulled up an image of an insect-like creature, Shepard didn't know what it was. "We call them the Collectors. They have been the ones attacking us in force for the past two years."

Hearing the name of the Collectors brings back some memory for Shepard. _"The Collectors? I've heard about them, or at least read about them in my N7 training. During the OSA's war with the Terminus systems, the Collectors upgraded the Pirate and slaver fleets with their weapons: a particle accelerator, but our shields shrugged them off like it was nothing, what's changed and how are they connected with the Reapers?"_

TIM sat back down and took a drink of whiskey; he would have been impressed with Shepard's ability to remember mission reports, but had a small grin on his face impressed with the Forerunner nanites he created. "They have upgraded their weapons; specifically their Particle accelerators and it has proven effective against us. They can hurt us now, and they know it."

TIM then changed subjects. "As for the OSA, they already declared war on the Collectors and we have had major success against them in the long run. It was President Hwang that delivered the declaration—I've never such anger in her in such a long time!"

Shepard was still surprised about one thing. _"It's been two years. Shouldn't the OSA have finished the Collectors off by now?"_

TIM took a drag from his cigarette. "If it was any other race that was not allied with the Reapers absolutely, but the Collectors live beyond passed the unmapped Omega Four Relay."

Shepard was curious about this Relay. _"Why is the Omega Four Relay unmapped? What do we know about it?"_

TIM explained. "Only that no ship passing through it has ever returned! Our best guess is that the Relay reacts differently to Collector vessels, allowing them safe passage. If they can manipulate Relays, then that is further evidence of their involvement with the Reapers, along with other things." TIM brings up images from the past two years in front of Shepard to see what the Collectors were capable of.

Shepard looked at the images. He saw the same kind of Oculi that Sovereign used during the battle at the Citadel. Then there were the Husks the Collectors unleashed on a colony along with what looked like a swarm of bugs paralyzing colonists._ "Alright, you've confirmed the Collectors are working for the Reapers, but for what and why?"_

TIM had been thinking a lot and can only piece what he believed is obvious point. "If they're agents for the Reapers, it could mean any number of reasons. Obviously, the OSA played a huge role in Sovereign's destruction. That might have been enough to draw their attention. What really concerns me is why bother with abducting the colonists at all? Once the civilians are paralyzed, why not just kill them?"

Shepard was curious about one thing. _"You could have trained an entire army for what you spent to bring me back."_

TIM got up from his chair and walked over to Shepard. "We've tried using numbers to win this war, but when an enemy is capable of attacking you anywhere across the galaxy and knowing their home is safe and out of reach from an invasion fleet; numbers mean little if you don't have a way to take the fight to them. Also you're unique. Not just in ability or what you've experienced, but in what you represent. You stood for the OSA at a key moment. You're more than a soldier - you're a symbol. And I don't know if the Reapers understand fear, but you killed one, They have to respect that."

_"Fighting a war doesn't seem like Cerberus."_ Said Shepard. _"Why are you involved?"_

TIM felt a little offensive to that. "The OSA Senate is preparing for a bigger war with the Reapers and can't waste time with the Collectors, seeing as how Cerberus is responsible for protecting OSA colonies around the Relay network, they passed this on to me to deal with it ourselves. We are also committed to the advancement and preservation of all OSA races. If the Reapers are targeting us trying to wipe us out, Cerberus will stop them."

Shepard was happy to have an ally in his quest to stop the Reapers. _"If you're after the Reapers, just point me in the right direction."_

TIM was pleased with Shepard in trusting him. "Miranda was worried you'd be resistant. She's not usually wrong." TIM walked back to his chair and sat down. "I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be attacked. Miranda and Jacob can debrief you."

Shepard was confused on why he was going to Freedom's Progress. _"Why am I going there, shouldn't I get started on stopping the Collectors?"_

TIM was happy to explain. "This colony is shared with a number of Quarians and OSA races as a means to bring them into our way of sharing colonies for all races in the OSA to go to and live in peace. So far there have been no incidents with the Quarians being attacked by the Collectors in this war and I need to know if there is anything new about it."

Shepard understood. _"I'll get what you're looking for and be back before you know it."_

TIM liked the sound of that from all his people. "Good to hear it." He cut the feed and began enjoying the remainder of his whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>Minute Man Station<strong>

When TIM disconnected the comm. link, Shepard went back upstairs, heading to where Miranda was. Miranda took notice of Shepard and responded. "TIM is very impressed with you. I'm eager to see if you can live up to your expectations on this mission."

Shepard ignored that last part and replied. "I never got a chance to say how much I appreciate what the Lazarus project did for me."

Miranda stopped her typing and looked at Shepard. "You've been given a second chance at life, I hope you don't waste it."

Shepard was getting nowhere with Miranda and left to go talk to Jacob. Jacob was standing near the window looking out into space, Shepard joined him. Jacob immediately took notice. "I'm glad TIM convinced you to join us, Commander."

Shepard looked at Jacob and responded. "Cerberus has done some good things during my fight against Saren, but I'm here only to help stop the Collectors. Once this is done I'm heading back to the UNSC."

Jacob nodded his head. "I understand, not many are cut out to be with Cerberus."

Shepard then asked a question. "During my test in the training course, you said you were with the UNSC?"

Jacob nodded his head and smiled a little. "Five years in total. Stationed all over the galaxy, even spent some years as a Corsair."

Shepard was confused. "I've never heard of the Corsairs."

Jacob then explained. "It was an ONI initiative. They hired independent starship Captains and used them for missions that fell outside official UNSC jurisdiction. Technically we weren't part of the UNSC. If we ever got caught, they could disavow any knowledge of us."

Shepard nodded his head and ended the conversation and got the two and headed to the shuttle bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom's Progress<strong>

**Military Installation**

**Shuttle**

When the shuttle dropped out of FTL, They were immediately targeted by OSA ships. After giving them necessary codes and information they allowed them to pass through and land on the colony near the Military Installation.

When Shepard and his team got out of the Shuttle they were immediately greeted by Quarian and Human officers. "Excuse me, but I need to see some identifications before you may pass through any further. This entire colony is under high alert."

Miranda stepped up to the Human officer and activated her Omni-tool. "We're from Cerberus, you and any other officers have no jurisdiction over us. Now if you would be so kind as to take us to your commanding officer, we may be able to get on our way."

The Human and Quarian officers looked at each other for a second and conceded.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Command Center**

In the command center of the Installation was a buzz of activity as people were trying to restore order in the colony from the Collector attack. When Shepard and his team walked in the command center a Quarian in charge of the facility turned around and was not happy of Cerberus being here. "Well it's no surprise Cerberus would stick their nose where it doesn't belong. As you can see I have other important matters to deal with than babysitting Cerberus agents."

Shepard was surprised at the hostility the Quarian was showing to him and his team. "I don't know what your deal is, but Cerberus is responsible for protecting these colonies."

The Quarian just grunted. "Pffft! Please, Cerberus has done little to prevent the Collector attack, now I have to clean up the mess and protect Quarian lives."

Shepard didn't like this Quarian's prejudiced ways. "Look I know you're upset about this attack, but I need you put that aside for us to work on this."

The Quarian didn't like this Human. "Who do you think you are Human?"

Then a familiar voice and face to Shepard answered the Quarians question. "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. Savior of the Citadel." Shepard was surprise to see Kaidan on Freedom's Progress. Kaidan then looked at the Quarian. "You're in the presence of a legend, Prazza. And a ghost."

Prazza then stood straight. "Shepard! The Commander Shepard, but didn't he die?"

Kaidan shook his head. "He was considered MIA." Kaidan then walked up to Shepard and extended his hand. "It's good to see you Commander."

Shepard took his old friend's hand and shook it. "Two years and twelve days to be precise. How have you been Kaidan?"

Kaidan just looked confused. "Shepard it's been two years and that's all you have to say. Where were you? We all thought you were dead."

Shepard explained. "I've been on an operating table for two years, while Cerberus was rebuilding me."

Kaidan stepped back a little. "You're with Cerberus now? What about your career at the UNSC?"

"Cerberus has been put in charge of stopping the Collectors once and for all, while the OSA prepares war against the Reapers. Cerberus brought me back in order to help them stop the Collectors."

Kaidan nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, I trust you Shepard and your judgment. So what is Cerberus doing here, anything I can help you with?"

But before, Shepard could answer another familiar voice and face appeared in the room. "Kaidan, I heard Shepard is here do you - oh... Shepard is that really you?"

Kaidan nodded his head. "It's Shepard, Tali you don't have to worry."

Tali walked up to the Commander. "Shepard, I can't believe it's you, we all thought you were dead!"

Shepard nodded his head. "I understand and am surprised to see you here Tali. What are you two doing here?"

Kaidan was the one to explain. "This is a joint colony between Humans and Quarians, in order to bring them into our way of sharing colonies with other OSA races. When it was attacked, Admiral Hackett sent me to help the survivors and see what kind of damage the Collectors did."

Tali then explained her own reason for being here. "I was sent here to see about the Quarian casualties, as many Quarians didn't want to share a colony with any of the OSA races: not when the Collectors began attacking the OSA at least."

Shepard nodded his head. "I'm surprised the Quarians are even colonizing planets already, I thought you would have enough space on Tikkun for your people to grow and expand."

Tali nodded her head. "Yes, but one day it will get to a point where Tikkun will be overpopulated. The Quarian Conclave wanted to set up colonies as preparations for when that time came."

Shepard nodded his head. "As interesting as it is, the reason I'm here is to know if there was anything different about this Collector attack from the previous ones."

"Besides all the Quarians who got killed in defending this colony?" asked Prazza eyeing Shepard and Kaidan with anger. Tali eyed him back annoyed with his own resentment to their allies who have helped them greatly than any race before.

Kaidan ignoring Prazza's comment explained, walking over to a holo table. "From what we know about the Collectors, they have been abducting OSA races from our outposts and ships. But recently, they have begun abducting only Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Humans. When they attacked this colony, they ignored the Quarian population and focused on taking the Human ones. We don't know why they're doing this."

Shepard nodded his head and looked at Miranda. "Did you get all that?"

Miranda finished working on her Omni-tool and shook her head. "Yes."

Shepard looked back at his old friends. "Thanks for helping me, you two could come with me and help me in stopping the Collectors."

Kaidan and Tali looked at each other with mixed looks. "Sorry Shepard, but I'm working closely with Admiral Hackett in coordinating a defense to stop the Collector attacks on our colonies."

"And I have a mission of my own and I can't drop it even for you." said Tali

Shepard understood; they all had their own assignments, he said good-bye and headed back to the Shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

**Inner Sanctum**

Shepard appeared before TIM with the information he gathered at Freedom's Progress. TIM was pleased with Shepard's success. "Shepard, good work on Freedom's Progress. Miranda forwarded the information you recovered. No new data, but you've confirmed the Collectors' interest in Humanity."

_"Where do we go from here?"_ asked Shepard wondering what's next.

TIM shifted in his chair. "I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."

Shepard put his hands behind his back. _"If this is a war then, I'll need an army. Or at the very least, a really good team."_

TIM brought up holo images of information around himself. "I've compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors when they make their next appearance. I'll notify you and your team. Be ready by then."

Shepard didn't like TIM picking and choosing for him on who he should recruit. _"Keep your list. I want people I trust - the ones who helped me stopped Saren and the Geth."_

TIM shakes his head. "That was two years ago, Commander. Most of them have moved on... or their allegiances have changed."

Shepard began bringing up names from his previous team. _"What about Ashley Williams?"_

"She's still with the UNSC. Promoted, I believe. Her file is surprisingly well-classified."

Shepard wasn't about to give up. "_Where's Urdnot Wrex?"_

"He's leading the new Krogan government on Tuchanka and is too busy and hammered down to leave now."

_"What about Tali and Kaidan? They both helped me on Freedom's Progress."_ asked Shepard

TIM replied with hesitation in his voice. "That was unexpected. I need more Intel before I'll commit to that."

_"Where's Garrus Vakarian?"_ asked Shepard

"The Turian is still with the Citadel Spectres and is under a covert mission in the Terminus Systems: even we haven't been unable to locate him."

_"Where's Liara T'soni?"_ asked Shepard.

TIM took a sip of whiskey before responding. "She's on Illium. My sources tell me she's an information broker. If so, then she can't be trusted."

Shepard conceded. _"Okay, I get it. They're not available."_

TIM tried to encourage Shepard. "You're a leader, Shepard. You'll get who you need."

Shepard nodded his head. _"You worry about the Collectors, I'll make sure my team is ready."_

TIM took a drag from cigarette and exhaled the tobacco smoke from his lungs. "Good. Two things before you go: first head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant Salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the Collector's paralyzing seeker swarms."

Shepard was surprised the TIM would bring in a Salarian for a mission this big. _"Sounds good. and what else?"_

TIM had a grin on his face. "I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust."

* * *

><p><strong>Minute Man Station<strong>

Shepard was wondering who the pilot was and then he heard a familiar voice from behind. "Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?

Shepard and Joker walked into a another room on the station happy to see the other. "I can't believe it's you, Joker." Said Shepard surprised and worried at the same time.

Joker replied the same way. "Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced."

Shepard chuckled. "Got lucky, with a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here?"

Joker re-tells his story to Shepard. "When the Normandy was destroyed, most of the crew were reassigned to other positions. I was put on training duty to train new pilots for the UNSC; to be brutally honest, it was boring as hell. But unfortunately I couldn't transfer out of there. The UNSCDF wanted my expertise during the Battle of the Citadel to train pilots when dealing with a Reaper and what you should do to avoid attacks. Commander, what you stirred up many in the UNSC and OSA are taking the Reapers seriously, you won't believe how much their putting in to this war."

Shepard was glad to hear about that, but was still confused about how Joker is working for Cerberus. "That's nice to know, but how'd you started working for Cerberus?"

"TIM knew how good I was piloting the Normandy and since the OSA Senate left Cerberus in charge with stopping the Collectors, he had the authority to pull me out of the training school and put me back to flying."

Shepard then asked Joker an important question. "You really trust the Illusive Man?"

Joker answered the question. "I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren't all bad. Saved your life didn't they? Let me fly - And there's this. They told me last night."

In the hangar bay lights started coming on to reveal the new Ship, Shepard will be using. Shepard was really impressed with Cerberus being able to reconstruct another Normandy.

Joker than mad a comment that made Shepard feel whole again. "It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"

Shepard nodded his head. "I guess we'll have to give her a name."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy-SR2<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard, along with Miranda and Jacob, walked onto the Normandy from the airlock and walked down to CIC, passing by officers on consoles on both sides. When Shepard got to CIC, he was surprised to see how bigger it was than the old Normandy. Jacob was happy to announce the new Normandy. "Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander."

Shepard walked up to the holographic representation of the Normandy and turned around to face his teammates.

Miranda began giving suggestions on the mission at hand. "I've been looking over the dossiers. I'd strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Solus, the Salarian professor on Omega. We know the Collectors use some type of advanced technology to immobilize their victims. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure to protect us."

Shepard agreed with Miranda. "Without that countermeasure, we'll be helpless if we ever run into the Collectors."

A voice appeared on the intercom of CIC and agreed with the plan. "Acquiring Mordin Solus seems like the most logical place to start."

Shepard looked around to know where the voice came from and looked up. "Who are you?"

A holographic image of a life size woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a red revealing dress, Shepard had to admit for an AI she was very attractive. "I am the Normandy's tenth generation Artificial Intelligence. You may call me Caprica."

Shepard looked at Miranda and Jacob. "Tenth generation? The ninth generation AI's are still new."

Caprica explained. "Cerberus prefers to be ahead of everyone when it comes to advancements in fields that can benefits to Cerberus. You can consider me a prototype."

Shepard looked at Caprica. "What are your qualifications?"

Caprica was happy to explained. "During combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyberwarefare suites."

Shepard turned back to the two. "Now that we've got that sorted out. Let's move on to these dossiers."

Joker came on the intercom. "Final preparations for takeoff are complete. Commander, when you're ready to go, just pick a destination from the galaxy map in the CIC and I'll plot a course."

"Jacob and I should return to our posts. Come find us if you have any questions." Said Miranda walking away while, Jacob saluted the Commander before leaving.

Shepard walked up to the galaxy map and looked at it. "Alright then! Where do we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Minute Man Station<strong>

**Space**

Out in space, the docking bay doors opened up and out came the Normady-SR2. Its new look was a sight to see for the people on the station working on her for the past two years. The Normandy then jumped into Slipspace to begin its mission to stop the Collectors. Her first stop was at Omega, where she would be paying the Pirate Queen herself a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me explain a number of things for all of you, EDI's name has been replaced with Caprica and Caprica is the Human form Cylon from the reimagined series Battle star Galactica: 2003. The reseaon why, is becasue I wanted a better name than "EDI" and I needed an Avatar for EDI, so what better way then to use Tricia Helfer, who has played both EDI and Caprica characters as a replacement for the Normandy's AI. Her personality will be a mixture from EDI to all the Number six models we have seen on the show. The Normandy SR-2 is exactly the same as the one Cerberus built in ME2. The only difference is it's twice the size from the game. In the codex about the Forerunner nanites I put in about the nanites not working in a dead body, What we saw in the Lazarus project from ME2 is what they did to Shepard, they brought his body back to life, the nanites were the key to bringing his brian working again.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Normandy-SR2<strong>

**Normandy-SR2: **_The Illusive Man had Cerberus build the SR-2 for the newly-revived Commander Shepard's team to aid them in their mission to stop the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of OSA-affiliated race abductions. This ship is the headquarters of the Lazarus Cell. The ship is very similar to the UNSC's SSV Normandy SR-1, having been based on the design layout of the original. The Normandy SR-2 has several key differences, the most significant being that it is almost twice the mass of the original and adding a Special MAC cannon on the SR-2, never before achieved due to the previous size and the dangers to firing the weapon. Cerberus also designed the ship with more crew-oriented comforts by including civilian-grade accommodations (like leather chairs and a kitchen). The ship still retains the SSV Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics and an added new stealth system._

**Length:** _432 Meters (1416 feet)_

**Width: **_192 Meters (610 feet)_

**Height: **_46 Meters (150 feet)_

**Armaments:**

_1 special MAC gun designed by Cerberus in order to fit one on the SR-2 as a primary weapon. The Special MAC unfourtuanetly sacrfices the kinetic energy provided on standard ship board MACs do to it's size and energy, but it can fire five tungsten rounds in five seconds than standard MACs._

_A dozen Ares-class nuclear missiles and a dozen Lancer missile pods ( each pod conatins 15 missiles)_

_Four large M105 Principle Gauss Cannon's located on the underside of the hull_

_Plasma turrets & Pulse laser turrets_

_Heavy needle cannon & Stasis cannon_

**Defenses:**

_Cerberus designe energy shields_

_Point-defense guns_

_A chamber for modified Forerunner Sentinel Drones to act as fighters_

_Titanium-F armor with some forerunner alloys_

_WASP Mines_

_Same stealth systems as the previous Normandy, but act as a secondary Stealth system. The Normandy-SR2 is equipped with a _cloaking generator _to make the SR-2 completely invisible to the naked eye and on sensors._

**Engines:**

_A Cerberus desinged Slipspace engine, that exceeds far past anything the previous Normandy was capable of._

_Six Deuterium plasma Fusion drive cores_

_Four auxillary reactors_

_Four repulsor engines for thrust_

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Forerunner Nanites<strong>

_The Forerunner Nanites are a medical technology created by a group of Forerunners before the three hundred year war with the Flood. This group of Forerunners were not able to finish the project when the flood came, but left their designs and research behind in the hope one day their kind may return to reclaim it._

_The Nanites can only operate in a living body, when the body dies the nanites become inherit and shutdown. The nanites protect the host from any attacks down to the body such as a virus or disease and repairs the body from any sort of damage._

_The Nanites are capable of helping a person remember anything or able to learn faster than anyone._


	27. Chapter 27 Omega

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I like to make an annoucement and an apology. The Forerunner nanites were not orignaly my idea, I asked permission for to use that idea from Real Teagy SOT. I forgot to mention him in the last chapter, so I apologies and hope I didn't affend anyone when I didn't say anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>December, 3 26852185**

**Normandy-SR2**

**Bridge**

**Slipspace En-route to Omega**

Shepard was on the bridge after talking with Kelly Chambers, the resident psychologist and Yeoman. When Shepard got to the bridge, Joker was already excited about the new Normandy. "Can you believe it Commander? It's my baby, better than new! It fits me like a glove! And leather seats! Military may set the hardware standard, but on a first-gen frigate they could care less if the seats breathe! This is obviously civilian-sector comfort by design."

Caprica then appeared on the bridge in her Avatar form. "The reproduction is not intended to be perfect, Mr. Moreau. Seamless improvements were made."

Joker had a smile on his face when Caprica appeared. "And here's the icing on the cake. Don't get me wrong, Equinox was a great AI and companion when we took down a lot of Geth ships, but something about Caprica puts a smile on my face."

Shepard leaned back and crossed his arms. "I bet she does," said Shepard, "Glad to see you're comfortable working with Cerberus, even though they are connected with ONI."

Joker looked back at Shepard after staring at Caprica through the whole conversation. "Yeah I know about the whole ONI spook thing, at least we're here and maybe we can make a difference."

Shepard nodded his head. "How long till we reach Omega?"

Joker was about to turn his seat around and check, but stopped when Caprica gave Shepard an answer. "It will be two hours before we reach Omega. I suggest we activate the cloak when we drop out of Slipspace when we enter the Sahrabarik system. As you are very well aware of how the citizens in the Terminus systems feel about the OSA and anyone who is affiliated with them."

Shepard nodded his head. "Good idea, but one question. What can you tell me about the cloaking generator?"

Caprica began accessing the information in her systems. "The Cloaking generator is a new stealth system that completely makes the ship invisible from sensors and the naked eye. The cloak however replaces the energy shields, making us vulnerable to attack if the enemy has a way to detect us. There is also another problem: reentry in planet's atmosphere while cloaked, the Normandy will give off a heat signature that can be detected by other ships, even Citadel ones."

Shepard was impressed with Cerberus applying the Cloaking technology from spy armor to ships. "Can Cerberus apply this cloaking technology to any other ships?"

Caprica shook her head. "Unfortunately no, given the expenses involved installing a cloaking unit onto a ship, we also have to consider that it would require a lot of power, or at the very least has size limitations which cannot be easily bypassed."

Shepard appreciated Caprica giving him the technical specs, but wanted to know something else. "I want to know more about you."

Joker then joined in. "And don't leave out anything you want to express about yourself." Shepard and Caprica looked at Joker with unpleasant looks. "Just saying!"

Caprica looked at Shepard. "Do you have a specific inquiry?"

Shepard then looked at Joker and back at Caprica. "How are you getting along with Joker?"

"Mr. Moreau is distracted by my presence on the bridge. Other than that, we are working together without problems."

Joker chuckled. "Yep, we're a good team."

Shepard nodded his head. "That's all for now."

Caprica logged Shepard off and returned to monitoring the ship. Shepard left the bridge and headed to the Armory.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Armory**

Shepard walked into the Armory impressed with its new design. Shepard looked around and saw a lot of weapons on tables and walls, Shepard then walked over to where Jacob was at a table working on something. Jacob turned around and saluted, Shepard. "Commander, there hasn't been time to really settle in and take stock. I want to say that working with you is a great opportunity to do something that matters. It's a privilege to serve on the Normandy, Commander."

Shepard was glad to have Jacob on board, but wanted to tell him the risk when being on the Normandy. "You might change your tune if we end up like the original Normandy."

Jacob brushed that off. "Maybe. As long as the Illusive Man walks his talk, and you do the same, I'll do my best to make sure we succeed. That's been the condition for my service so far. I have issues with certain actions Cerberus has taken in the past."

Shepard was curious and had to ask. "What has Cerberus done to make you nervous?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Shepard. "That depends on where you ask." Shepard raised an eyebrow. "In Citadel space they've been called terrorists by the Council, in OSA Space they praise Cerberus for any actions and trusts the Illusive Man."

"Why does the Citadel Council call Cerberus terrorists?" asked Shepard

Jacob was reluctant to answer. "Cerberus has done black ops and experiments in Council space and on Citadel races, which the OSA Senate denies it."

Shepard nodded his head. "I bet that caused a lot of tensions between the two."

Jacob nodded his head. "Very! The Council and OSA Senate are very reluctant to trust each other, but both still maintain diplomatic relations with each other. Cerberus will be remembered differently once we stop the Collectors."

Shepard was impressed with Jacob's honesty. "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Taylor."

Jacob was happy to hear that. "Likewise, Commander. Let me know if you need anything." Jacob Saluted, Shepard and went back to work."

Shepard left the Armory and headed to the elevator to go down a level.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck: 3 Crew Quarter's**

**Med Bay**

When the elevator stopped, Shepard walked out and headed to the med bay. Once there he had an unexpected surprise. Doctor Chakwas turned around in her chair. "Commander Shepard. I watched the Normandy crumble with you on board. It's good to see you alive."

Shepard felt the same way. "Nice to see a familiar face, Doctor."

Chakwas nodded her head. "I feel the same. I wish more of the original crew could be here. The kind of trauma you endured would've changed most people, but not you. If I didn't know you so well, I would say you were a Spartan. Welcome back, Shepard."

Shepard was happy, Chakwas was here, but had to ask. "Doctor, you've been with the UNSC for years. Why leave now?"

Chakwas explained. "After the Normandy was lost, the surviving crew was reassigned. I was stationed at the Hesduros Naval Medical Center. A very respectable position, but it wasn't on a starship."

Shepard was curious on why she would pass up a good opportunity. "Colonial military life isn't for you?"

Chakwas then retails some of her life. "I've spent most of my life on warships, never knowing what the next mission might be. I'm used to the hum of engines, the creaking of bulkheads, that subtle vertigo when the momentum dampeners kick in. Life planet-side is just too static, too boring."

Shepard understood where she was coming from. "There's a very good chance this mission will be a one way trip. Are you prepared for that?"

Chakwas had a strong look on her face of years of experience and wisdom. "I've been through the occupation on Bostra, the war with the Terminus Coalition...we survived the battle of the Citadel and the destruction of the Normandy together. I've lived a full life - no regrets. I'd like to make sure the crew gets the same opportunity."

Shepard looked around. "Do you have everything you need?"

Chakwas nodded her head. "I believe so. This medical bay is more well-equipped than the sick bay on the original Normandy. Only thing missing are my private reserves. I even had a bottle of Ontom Ice Brandy that I was saving for a special occasion."

Shepard didn't know, Chakwas had good taste. "I'll keep an eye out for a replacement bottle."

"Oh, you needn't. It's expensive and we have much larger concerns ahead." said Chakwas

Shepard left the med bay and headed to Miranda's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck: 3 Crew's Quarters**

**Miranda's Room**

When Shepard walked into, Miranda's room, he saw her typing away on her terminal. When he got closer, Miranda didn't stop typing and just looked at Shepard. "Commander. What can I do for you?"

Shepard wanted to talk. "You have a minute, Miranda?"

Miranda stopped typing. "No doubt you have a lot of questions. Cerberus isn't as evil as most people believe. If I can help allay any of your concerns, I'd be happy to do so. So, what would you like to know?"

Shepard wasted no time in his questions. "What kind of resources does Cerberus have?"

Miranda explained. "We're very well funded. Though I doubt anyone other than the Illusive Man knows exactly how well. But our resources aren't unlimited: reviving you and rebuilding the Normandy was a significant investment and a significant risk, we're all hoping you can do the impossible, Shepard. No pressure."

Shepard now wanted to get to know the main man. "What can you tell me about the Illusive Man?"

Miranda tried to answer as best as possible. "Not much you don't already know. Even I don't have access to most of his background. And you've seen more of him than most ever do, and it's rare for him to become directly involved in missions, but you're something special. Whatever else people might say about him, I can assure you he's got Humanity's best interests at heart. That includes you and me."

Shepard questioned what Miranda said. "How can you be sure of that, if you know so little about him?"

Miranda was happy to answer with confidents in her words. "I didn't get to where I am if I didn't know how to engage people's motives and ambitions. Even from brief encounters, he's not a saint, and he be the first to admit it. But he is committed, and so Humanity couldn't have a better advocate."

Shepard now understood a little about the Illusive Man. "Tell me about yourself, Miranda."

Miranda got up from her chair and stood behind it. "I guess that's fair, I've spent the last two years learning everything there is to know about you. Well, you should probably know that I've had extensive genetic modification. Not my decision, but I make the most of it. It's one of the reasons the Illusive Man handpicked me. I'm very good at just about anything I choose to do."

Shepard wanted to know more. "What level of genetic modifications are we talking about?"

Miranda was surprised of how accurate Shepard was asking. "It's very thorough. Physically, I'm superior in many ways short of a Spartan. I heal quickly and I'll likely live half as long as the average Human. My biotic abilities are also very advanced...even for a normal Human biotic. Add to that some of the best training and education money can buy and, well, it's pretty impressive really."

Shepard was sort of speechless. "Sounds like you were designed to be perfect."

Miranda shakes her head and placated it. "Maybe, but I'm not. I'm still human, Shepard. I make mistakes like everyone else. And when I do, the consequences are severe. Everyone expects a lot from me with my... abilities."

"You certainly don't lack for confidence." Said Shepard.

Miranda expressed it too. "It's just a fact. My reflexes, my strength, even my looks - they're all designed to give me an edge . No point in hiding from it. It's the reason I'm trusted to oversee the most dangerous, risky, and technically demanding operations Cerberus undertakes. And it's why I was assigned to you. It's my job to make sure you succeed, Shepard."

Shepard enjoyed talking to Miranda. "Thanks for the information, Miranda. I'll talk to you later."

Miranda walked back to her chair and sat in it. "Of course, Commander. Whatever you need."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck: 1 CIC**

**Bridge**

After heading down to Engineering and meeting Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels, Shepard headed back to CIC after Caprica reported about getting close to Omega, Shepard headed straight for the bridge. "Joker, talk to me."

Joker was too busy controlling the ship to turn and face Shepard. "The minute we dropped out of Slipspace, Caprica cloaked the ship; we haven't been detected."

Shepard looked out the window and saw the space station Omega along with the Coalition fleet that guards the station. "How many ships are there?"

Caprica answered that one. "There are approximately two-hundred and fifty ships ranging from all different classes."

Shepard was kind of worried if the cloak were to fail, not even the Normandy could survive those odds. "So how are we going to get on the station without them knowing?"

Miranda was the one to answer that when she walked on the bridge. "We have spies on the station, they can help us get in and out. In fact they are expecting us." She looks at Caprica. "Open on the secure channel we gave them."

After a few seconds a female voice came on the line. _"This is operative Kenya reporting."_

Miranda replied back. "This operative Lawson, is everything ready for us?"

_"Yes! I have located the Salarian and have a way to get you on board the station undetected. Sending coordinates."_

The coordinates appeared on the Normandy's bridge and it directed them to a docking bay near the Gozu District. Shepard looked at Miranda. "We'll go in by shuttle, I assume it can cloak too?"

Miranda nodded her head. "Of course, the Illusive Man wanted everything ready for the mission.

Shepard nodded his head and the two went to the cargo bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Nebula<strong>

**Sahrabarik System**

**Omega Space Station**

**Omega Clinic**

After getting on the station undetected, Kenya who was an Asari could not go with them and needed to return to her post as it would have blown her cover and just gave them directions to Mordin's clinic via Omni-tool. Shepard and his squad were able to get past by all the citizens on Omega without being seen and made it to the clinic.

Shepard then looked at his squad. "So how do we get to Mordin without the patients alerting the whole station of Humans being onboard?"

Miranda and Jacob looked at each other and couldn't come up with a plan. "I guess we go in guns blazing."

Shepard thought it over and shook his head. "No, we won't be able to gain his trust that way." Shepard then made up his mind. "Follow my lead."

Shepard then took his squad and walked into the clinic and headed to the desk where an Asari was sitting at working on her laptop. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Mordin Solus."

The Asari didn't look up and just ask. "You'll have to make an appointment first before seeing the good doctor."

"I am afraid it's a life and death situation." replied Shepard

The Asari stopped what she was doing. "I am sorry, but we cannot make any..." She then looked up and was speechless for a second until she screamed. "HUMANS!"

Everyone in the clinic looked at the squad and all ran out the door, Shepard and his squad stepped aside so as to not get trampled over. After everyone left a Turian guard pulled out his assault rifle and pointed at the Humans. "Hold it right there UNSC scum." Said the Turian with a grin on his face. "Aria will award me when I hand over three Humans from the UNSC." But before he could say anything more a Salarian in a white lab coat walked up behind him and knocked him out with his Omni-tool.

From the description in the dossier, Shepard believed this Salarian was, Mordin Solus. Shepard and squad walked up to the Salarian. "Professor Mordin Solus?" asked Shepard

The Salarian didn't respond immediately and walked up to the squad of Humans. His speech was fast as he ran through all the scenarios in his head. "Humans aboard Omega? Interesting. UNSC, OSA-affiliated? No! Only Humans. Spies? Black ops? Assassins here for Aria maybe? No, no, no Aria too helpful, keep Coalition in line! Would mean disaster for OSA."

Shepard then stopped him from saying anymore. "Relax, Mordin. I'm Commander Shepard, and I came here to find you, I'm on a critical mission, and I need your help."

Mordin was working on his Omni-tool before responding. "Mission? What mission? No, no, no! Too busy. Clinic understaffed since your arrival. Must stay here. Who sent you?"

Shepard wanted to be honest. "Ever heard of an organization called Cerberus?"

Mordin then looked at Shepard. "Crossed paths once, thought they only work with OSA member races. Why request Salarian aid?"

Shepard was happy to answer. "I'm on a mission to shut down the Collectors, and I need your help."

Mordin pulled his hand to his chin. "Collectors? Interesting. Was aware of OSA's war with them! Collectors have attacked multiple colonies under OSA control. Something never thought possible by STG standards."

Shepard then asked the important question. "Will you join us in stopping them?"

Mordin thought it over and nodded his head. "Of course, a chance to do something greater then working at a clinic on Omega is worthwhile, but have to ask. What are you going to do about them?" asked Mordin pointing behind, Shepard and his squad.

Shepard and squad looked behind them. A dozen of different TC soldiers pointed their guns at Shepard. A Batarian walked up to the squad. "Welcome to Omega...Shepard."

Shepard walked past his squad and straight at the Batarian. "You know who I am?"

"Of course! We had you tagged the moment you stepped foot on this station. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead famous UNSC soldier to Omega, but apparently it's for the Salarian doctor. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

Shepard wanted to take what this Batarian was saying and shove it up his rear, but it would be best to placate their fear. "Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega. And I'll go talk to your boss when I'm ready"

"Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for wanting to keep an eye on you," said the Batarian, eyeing Shepard suspiciously, "And also you better get ready because nobody keeps Aria waiting. So we will escort you to the club as... protection."

Shepard was confused. "Who says I need protection? I can handle myself!"

The Batarian then rephrased what he said. "It's not for you, it's for the people you might kill for being stupid enough to try and attack you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Space Station<strong>

**Afterlife**

Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, and Mordin were all guided through Omega and into the Afterlife Nightclub. When, Shepard walked into the club the first floor resembled the layout of Chora's Den on the Citadel, featuring a large circular bar with Asari dancers performing atop the center section. When they got further in the club, Shepard saw the second floor it had a large circular opening in the center, above which more Asari dancers performed on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extended all the way to the ceiling.

After going through the club, the TC mercenaries took Shepard and his team to the private lounge where Aria Queen of the Terminus systems was at. When they walked in, Shepard walked up the stairs only to be stopped by Aria's men pointing guns at Shepard and his team. "That's close enough..." said Aria, she then nudged her head and a Batarian walked in front of Shepard.

The Batarian raised his arm and activated his Omni-tool. "Stand still."

Shepard didn't like the scanning and made it known to the Batarian. He reached out and grabbed him. "Try it, and you'll be scanning the inside of your colon."

Aria had a little laugh at what, Shepard said. "I'd almost pay to see that. But it's not an option. You want to talk, you get scanned."

Shepard then pointed out the flaw in the scanning. "If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job."

Aria explained. "You can't be too careful with famous UNSC soldier coming back from the dead. That could be anyone wearing your face."

Shepard was getting tired of this charade. "You dragged me here so you can scan me to see if I'm the real, Commander Shepard?"

The Batarian then finished his scans. "They're clean."

Aria turns around to face Shepard since there whole conversation. "That and to know why would the UNSC risk a war with the TC, by sending one of their best soldiers here, but from the looks of it, you're here for our former STG doctor."

Shepard takes one glance at Mordin and looks back at Aria. "You run Omega?"

Aria chuckles at that silly question and turned around to lift her arms up and wide. "I **_AM_** Omega, and leader and founding member of the Terminus Coalition. And everyone needs something. And they all come to me. But it doesn't matter. Omega has only one titled ruler. And only one rule." Aria sits on her fine expensive sofa and relaxes. "Don't fuck with Aria." she grinned at those words.

Shepard liked the rule. "I like it. Easy to remember."

Aria then commented on how badly it would be if Shepard forgot. "If you forget, someone will remind you."

The Batarian that scanned Shepard earlier then joined in. "Then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock."

'Yeah I'd like to see that,' thought Shepard. Aria then motioned over to the seat next to her. Shepard obliged and took it. "So, tell me why do you need Mordin?"

Shepard didn't answer her question and just asked his own. "Why do you care?"

Aria then made it clear who is the boss around here. "My station, my rules. So I ask again why do you need him?"

Shepard relaxed on the sofa. "I have a mission and I need his help."

Aria grinned. "I assume this mission has to do with your president's war with the Collectors?"

Shepard decided not to answer her truthfully. "It might and might not."

Aria enjoyed this game she was having. "You don't have to tell me, but I should tell you, many of my seconds are begging me to join in this war and attack the OSA."

Shepard didn't like the sound of that. "Well it's been two years and you haven't...yet I assume."

Aria chuckled. "As a matter of fact I intend not to, no matter what they say or complain, I am the leader of the coalition and I made it known when I shot one of my seconds during a meet and greet for questioning my decision to attack. You can thank the fact that I like your president a lot; the woman is probably the toughest bitch in the OSA, and there's nothing I respect more than a tough bitch in power who actually knows how to use it right."

Aria meant business and was glad, she was not that hostile to him like those underneath her. Perhaps there was a grain of salt to that rumor of a friendly rivalry between the Pirate Queen of Omega and his president. "So if you will let me take Mordin, I'll be on my way."

Aria shook her head. "I can't let you walk out of here without compensating me for the loss of a fine doctor on Omega."

Shepard knew this was going to happen and just went with it. "What do you want?"

Aria snapped her finger and a Turian brought in a data pad, Aria handed it to, Shepard. "There are few things on the Citadel I need, but unfortunately C-sec has beefed up their security since the Geth attack. I need those items as compensation to me."

Shepard took the data pad out of, Aria's hand and looked over it. It was doable. "I'll get what you want, as long as I get to take Mordin with me."

Aria nodded her head. Shepard and team left and headed back to where there shuttle was. When they got there, they saw a body bag along with a data pad on it. Shepard opened the bag and was not surprised to see Kenya. On the data pad was a message _'Better luck next time'._

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

In the conference room, Shepard and Jacob was talking to Mordin Solus about the mission to stop the Collectors. Shepard was trying his best to stay focused, but seeing the body of Kenya was troubling. After all it was his fault that allowed Aria to find out about her.

While Shepard was deep in thought, Jacob was welcoming Mordin. "Welcome to the Normandy, Professor. It's an honor to have you on aboard."

Mordin expressed his gratitude. "Yes. Very exciting. Cerberus working with Citadel races. Unexpected. OSA Senate branching out, maybe? Or Illusive Man? Not so Human- centric?"

Shepard snapped out of his personal thought and responded to Mordin. "You're Very well informed."

"Salarian Government well-connected. Espionage experts. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things. Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-Citadel races reputation listed as problematic in Citadel space." said Mordin

Shepard was impressed with STG work on finding out things. "Salarians specialize in secret agendas, I'd expect you to understand Cerberus looking out for the OSA interests."

Jacob then intervenes to get back on track. "The Collectors are attacking OSA Colonies out on the borders between the Terminus Systems and OSA Space."

"Not simple attacks. Wouldn't need me for simple. But have to ask why need me at all. STG reports that OSA technologically more advanced than any other race in the galaxy. Possess untold number of ships varying in different class and size. Has untold number of soldier ready to die for cause." explained Mordin

Shepard stepped in to explain. "The OSA is too busy preparing for war with the Reapers and cannot focus on the Collectors at this time. That's why they put Cerberus in charge of stopping the Collectors."

Mordin stopped and looked at Shepard. "Reapers mentioned multiple times during your hunt for Saren two years ago. Believed to be advanced Sentient starships, that reside in dark space. Responsible for the extinction of the Protheans and the original creators of the Mass Relays and Citadel."

Shepard nodded his head. "Yes. We also believe the Collectors are working with the Reapers and we need to stop them."

Jacob then explained the rest. "The Collectors attacked OSA colonies using advanced technologies to disable their communications and use what we call Seeker Swarms designed to track and paralyze colonists for the Collectors to abduct them; we need a counter-measure to protect ourselves from the swarms."

Mordin began pacing back and forth. "Hmm! Obviously Swarms are dangerous. Need to be neutralized. But need samples information on Swarms to begin. Surprised Cerberus didn't create one yet."

Jacob explained. "Cerberus was in the process of creating a counter measure, but the war has distracted us, forcing us to secretly deploy black op stings on known Collector bases."

Mordin was not surprised aware of Cerberus attacks on Collectors before. "Will need lab in order to analyze samples."

In that moment Caprica appeared via Hologram next to Mordin as a full size Human female woman in her red dress. "There is a fully-equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking please place a requisition order."

Like the Salarian scientist he was, Mordin began scanning, Caprica with his Omni-tool. "Impressive AI, but not unusual. Very aware of extreme use of Artificial Intelligence in OSA and UNSC. Expected Cerberus to use one too. Impressed however on Hologram technology, very life like, almost convincing to be Human."

Caprica took no offense and turned to Shepard. "Should I take Professor Solus to the lab?"

Shepard nodded his head.

Caprica looked at, Mordin. "Please follow me, Professor." Caprica walked out of the conference room along with, Mordin who continued to scan her.

Jacob saluted the Commander and went back to his post. Shepard walked out as well and headed back to CIC.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**CIC**

When Shepard got to the CIC, Yeoman Chambers reported that he had unread messages at his terminal. Shepard check his terminal and read the message. He walked up to the galaxy map. "Joker plot a course to Asgard Station.

Joker confirmed the request and jumped the Normandy in Slipspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Research Lab**

The long trip to Asgard station was going to take awhile. Shepard decided to check in on their newest Salarian resident. When he walked into the lab Mordin was already working and seemed very excited about it.

Shepard walked up to Mordin. "Shepard! How can I help?"

Shepard looked around. "I see you've settled in. Is there anything you need?"

Mordin shook his head. "Not right now, Caprica excellent on explaining on how to request anything if needed."

"Do you have a minute to talk?" asked Shepard

Mordin stopped what he was doing and looked at Shepard. "Of course. Job on Omega done with. Plenty of time to analyze Collector intelligence. Impressive Laboratory setup. Very exciting to be working with OSA technology. Not much chance as OSA does not share their more advanced technology with Citadel races. Once in a lifetime chance. Very happy to be here. But curious as too much freedom. Not concerned I might copy some of this technology and pass it on to Salarian government?"

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back. "Should I be worried? No! Cerberus wouldn't have brought in a Salarian if they didn't think they can secure OSA tech from being copied and passed on. But just to be clear, there is always someone watching you, Mordin."

Mordin understood what Shepard meant. "Referring to AI, I assume. Very useful can understand how OSA and UNSC more successful at protecting their secrets. But not to worry, will not stab you in the back, Shepard."

Shepard like the sound of that and relaxed a little more and changed subjects. "You said you were in the Special Tasks Group. What kind of research were you doing?"

"Not simply research. Several recon missions. Covert, high risk. Served under young Captain named Kirrahe. Studied Krogan genophage. Took water, tissue samples from Krogan colonies." Explained Mordin

Shepard was surprised when he mentioned Kirrahe. "I worked with an STG Captain named Kirrahe. His team helped me destroy Saren's cloning facility on Virmire."

Mordin was not surprised. "Heard he was a part of that. Very dedicated Salarian. Bit of a cloaca, though. Loved his speeches. Hold the line! Personally Prefer to get job done and go home. Probably military bravado. Jargon, chest pounding. No offense."

Shepard then changed subject. "Why was the Salarian STG studying the genophage?"

Mordin was reluctant to answer. "Krogan Rebellions bloody, dangerous. Nearly as bad as Rachni attacks. All species evolve, adapt, mutate. If genophage weakens, need to be prepared."

Shepard was curious. "What was the STG preparing to do?"

Mordin went back to work. "No longer matters thanks to OSA interference. Must get back to work. Nice talking to you, Shepard."

Shepard was confused by what, Mordin said, but decided not push any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus Cluster<strong>

**Asgard System**

**Asgard Station**

When the Normandy dropped out of Slipspace, they were immediately targeted by the stations defenses and fleet. Joker and Caprica gave the necessary codes that allowed the Normandy to dock at the station.

Shepard along with Miranda and Jacob got off of the Normandy and headed for the OPF Station. Once there, Shepard had to pass through a machine, which set off an alarm that got the OPF personal to point their guns at, Shepard. Shepard was then dragged to the man in charge of the OPF on Asgard Station.

The man was sitting in a chair typing up daily reports when, Shepard walked in. The man had blonde hair and was wearing standard OPF uniforms. "Commander Shepard, I see the problem already. My console says your dead."

Shepard asked a question of his own. "You're not worried I'm some imposter claiming to be me."

Bailey replied back. "We have the best screening equipment in the galaxy. Those scanners can sample DNA from skin flakes. Hell if you have unregistered gene mods, they can even figure those out."

"I was told you could help me with that." asked Shepard

Bailey then explained the process. "Usually you have to go through the station security Administration to reactivate your IDs. Then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the station itself. And probably a stop by the Treasury which is on Terra Nova in the government building. "Spending a year dead" is a popular tax dodge. But I can see you're a busy man. So how about I just press this button right here, and we call it done?"

Shepard thought about for a second. "Don't change it. Anonymity is useful on my current mission."

Bailey nodded his head. "Sure. You're a goddamn hero. It's not like we have to worry about you smuggling anything important off this station or something." Bailey then worked on his terminal. "I just put a block in the system. Officially, you still don't exist. And you won't get hassled by the security checkpoints." After that was over Bailey got a message on his terminal. "Admiral Anderson would like to see you in his office. Do you know how to get there from here?"

Shepard was surprised to hear about Anderson becoming an Admiral. "I may have been dead two years, but I know this station like the back of my hand." Shepard then left along with his squad and headed for Andersons office.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Anderson's Office**

Shepard walked into Anderson's Office and was greeted immediately by him. "Shepard, welcome back to the ranks of the living! I wasn't sure you got my message."

Shepard and Anderson shook hands. "It's been a long time... Admiral." Said Shepard with a grin on his face.

Anderson blushed a little. "So you've heard about my little promotion."

Shepard nodded his head. "I wouldn't call it little, Anderson. It's an honor, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there commanding a fleet?"

Anderson sighed, the look on his face said it all. "Comes with the promotion-a desk job, but enough about me. The reason I called you hear was because I needed to talk to you."

Shepard was surprised, he thought Anderson just wanted a meet and greet and not a serious conversation. "What about?"

Anderson walked over to his window and stared out into the coldness of space. "It's about your mission and working with Cerberus." Shepard was listening intently. "Don't underestimate the Collectors, Shepard, especially when they're working with the Reapers. Also be careful around Cerberus, they may have been given charge with stopping the Collectors, but they're just another offshoot of ONI."

Shepard nodded his head. "Let me worry about the Collectors, I'll make them pay for what they have done. As for Cerberus, I'll keep a close eye on them."

Anderson appreciated, Shepard listening to him and turned around away from the window. "Is there anything I could help you with? Now that I'm an Admiral, I have some pull around here."

Shepard shook his head. "Right now, nothing. But I'll keep that in mind if I come across something I need help with." Shepard looked around the room and wanted to know what's been going on in the last two years. "If you don't mind me asking what's been happing in the last two years?"

Anderson walked over to his desk and sat down, Shepard followed and sat down on the opposite side. "I'm guessing Cerberus hasn't brought you up to speed on the state of the galaxy?" Asked Anderson.

Shepard nodded his head. "The Illusive Man wanted me out in the galaxy getting ready for the Collectors, so there wasn't time to get briefed on things that happened after my death."

Anderson turned on his terminal and a holo screen brought up information. "Where do I begin?" said Anderson the amount of paper work he was looking over in the last two years in front of him. "Let's start with after the destruction of the Normandy. When you died, the Collectors began their campaign on attacking our outposts in the Terminus systems; we were completely caught with our pants down."

Shepard nodded his head. "You couldn't have foreseen the Collectors as a threat, they were always a fringe threat to us and we had no direct contact with them for years."

Anderson understood what, Shepard was saying, but felt angry at the Defense Committee for not putting up proper defenses. "You may be right, but there could have been better defenses." Anderson stops for a moment and looks back at, Shepard. "There's no point in crying over spilled milk. Moving on, the penal colony Tartarus was attacked and destroyed, by a joint Batarian and Collector attack."

Shepard was really surprised by that. "How? I thought Tartarus was in a secret location."

Anderson nodded his head. "It was, we believe the Shadow Broker learned of the location and passed it along to the Batarians. With help from the Collectors, they were successful in freeing the prisoners and destroying the station."

Shepard hated Batarians before, but now hearing this he was furious. "Did you at least retaliate when you found out?"

Anderson shook his head, Shepard was about to complain, but was interrupted. "The Senate and the Committee believed that attacking the Batarians would be a bad idea, especially since they are a part of the TC. This is especially the case since Aria would have no choice but to declare war with us. And the Senate can't afford a war on two fronts when we have a much bigger threat over the Horizon."

Shepard leaned back in his chair, still not happy about it. "I'm just surprised President Hwang is letting it go."

Anderson had an expressed look of guilt on his face. "The President doesn't know. I'd hate to admit it, but because of her strong will and attitude, she would have most likely taken a fleet to attack the Batarian homeworld and made sure that not a single Batarian survived to tell the tale."

Shepard whistled in surprised. "That took balls!" said Shepard with a look of fear on his face. "Who's covering it up?"

Anderson leaned back in his chair. "Lord Hood."

Shepard did not envy Hood right now. If the president ever found out about this, then heads would be rolling…and she would personally be the one holding the axe when that happens! "Anything else, I should know?"

On the look of Anderson there was more. "Be careful when you take your ship into Citadel Space, as they see Cerberus as Terrorists. So, if you ever go to the Citadel be prepared to get some hassle from the Council."

Shepard nodded his head. "I understand and appreciate it. But I have to ask, what's the state of the Geth. Last I heard, we were driving them out of the Traverse. And What about Ashley Williams?"

Anderson began explaining. "We have heard little to nothing from the Geth. And as for Gunnery Chief Williams, she is working closely with Colonel Johnson in defending OSA colonies from Collector attacks."

Shepard wasn't surprised, Ash wanted to do more. "How's it going against the Collectors?"

"We have had major success against the Collectors, but they're continuing to be a big annoyance to us. We're all hoping you can deal with the Collectors, Shepard." Said Anderson

Shepard nodded his head. "That's what Cerberus brought me back for, I make the impossible possible." Shepard looked at the time and decided it was time to go. "I'll talk to you later Anderson."

"I understand, Shepard. If you ever want to talk, feel free to come by anytime." said Anderson

Shepard left Asgard Station and back at the Docking bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Station<strong>

**Docking Bay**

When Shepard got out of the elevator and onto the docking bay, he saw a familiar Sangheili, he thought he would never see again. "Toha?"

The Sangheili in red armor turned around. "Shepard! It has been too long."

Shepard and Toha walked up to each other and took the other's hand. "I'm glad to see you." said Shepard. "I thought you were busy working on top secret missions?"

Toha nodded his head. "Indeed! Missions I cannot reveal, but I have completed and would like to join you on your mission to fighting the Collectors."

Shepard was surprised. "That's not common knowledge. How do you know?"

Toha was happy to explain. "When the Senate focused more on preparing for the imminent war with the Reapers, they passed on the responsibilities of stopping the Collectors to the one group whose job it is to protecting all OSA colonies around the Mass Relay network. Obviously it would be Cerberus. And the only one to lead this mission with none other than be you, Shepard. Your success in battle is legendary, as almost like Spartan's."

Shepard flattered and happy to see, Toha. "Of course you can join me, I'd be almost insulted if you didn't even asked."

Toha bowed his head. "I would have liked to fight the cowardly Collectors, but I was needed elsewhere, I thank you for this honor, Shepard."

Both Toha and Shepard stepped on the Normandy. The Normandy then disconnected from Asgard Station and left for the next dossier.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Like always leave a review for me and, I look forward to making the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex-OSA Police Force<strong>

**OPF- **_OSA Police Force (OPF) handles law enforcement on OSA affiliated stations and colonies. It is a volunteer police service answering to the ones who are in charge specifically on High Charity the OPF would answer to the Senate. If on Asgard Station they answer to the defense Committee and on Colonies they answer to the Governor, and is headed by an Executor who often liaises between OPF and the people in charge._

**Structure- **_The current Executors of OPF range from Humans to Sangheili, Kig-yar, Yanme'e, Unggoy (rare Occasions). The OPF Academy itself is located on a space station dedicated to training anyone who wants to be part of the OPF._

_Befitting their "public service" culture, it was the Senate who first proposed creating a police force for the OSA, which may be why more than half of all OPF officers are Sangheili and Humans. Other races appear to form the largest minority. The 200,000 constables of OPF are responsible for maintaining public order in the densely populated Space stations and OSA colonies, as well as providing pirate suppression, customs enforcement, and search-and-rescue throughout OSA affiliated Stations and colonies and there surrounding space. _

**Divisions:**

**Enforcement: **_Uniformed officers who patrol OSA stations and Colonies, dispense discipline for minor infractions, resolve disputes, and respond to emergencies._

**Investigations:**_ Detectives who gather evidence, solve crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice._

**Customs: **_Officers who screen the passengers and cargo that pass through OSA ports, confiscate contraband, and arrest smugglers._

**Network: **_Technicians who deal with "cybercrimes", such as identity theft, copyright theft, hacking, viral attacks, and illegal missues of AI._

****Special Response**:** _Officers who deal with hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the event OSA stations or colonies are attacked, they are the front line of interior defense, armed with military-grade weaponry_

****Patrol**: **_The ships crewed by the Patrol division serve "coast guard" functions, such as search and rescue, piracy suppression, and interdiction of illegally transported materials. They are not used to defend any OSA stations or colonies from naval attack; that task is left to the OSA Fleet._

**Recruitment- **_Joining OPF is prestigious; applicants must be sponsored by either the OSA Senate, or the ones in charge where there is a present OPF or the ambassador of an associate OSA race. Generally applicants have many years of distinguished service in the military or police forces of their respective nation, but an inexperienced applicant with demonstrable talent will be fairly considered. Most rookies are posted to the comparatively-calm stations under OSA control to get some operational experience and familiarity with protocol before being assigned to OSA colonies. _

**Relations- **_While OPF enjoys a long and respected history with the Senate itself, OPF and the Senate's Specops are often at odds. Many OPF members, notably the Executor's believe that allowing Specops to be 'above the law' is a dangerous practice. In turn, the Specops are aggravated when OPF's dedication to procedure and due process hampers their investigations._

_Many of OPF's own officers—usually detectives like Bailey and Harkin—occasionally find themselves at odds with OPF's strict regulations, likely in place to keep order among so many different races and factions on OSA colonies. As Harkin discovered, OPF is not above keeping files on its officers if the Executor feels disciplinary action may be warranted._


	28. Chapter 28 Catching a Thief

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews from all of you, I appreciate it and hope you continue supporting me. Anyway let me exlain about this chapter, this chapter is different then the usual ones. I have shown you the military side of the OSA this chapter will show the civilian side of things and I hope people won't take offense on a few things.**

**Now Answering Questions:**

**Guest: I am sorry you still feel that way about EDI, but she is no different really, both characters were played by the same actor. As for Grunt, I don't know I might change his name for the hell of it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>December, 4 26852185**

**Normandy SR-2**

**Conference Room**

In the conference room, Shepard and Toha were talking about past events that has transpired since, Shepards death. And Shepard was surprised as hell when he found out. "The Jiralhanaes have a seat on the Senate? I never thought that would happen."

Toha nodded his head. "Indeed! But their role on the Senate is much closer to a support role for our troops on the ground. My people and yours still have majority control when it comes to naval operations."

Shepard was happy for that at least. "Still the Jiralhanae on the Senate is a shock. I always thought the Kig-yar were more likely to have a seat in the Senate; they have good naval tactics and they're one of the richest OSA races. When it comes to trading they are number one."

Toha nodded. "They are indeed, but it was either them or the Mgalekgolo."

Shepard nodded his head and changed subjects. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Toha nodded his head. "There is a fanatical and overzealous group of Sangheili calling themselves the Servants of Abiding Truth. They continue to believe in the old Covenant religion. They are not a threat to us, but we should be careful if we ever encounter them."

Shepard didn't like the sound of that. Religious fanatics were never a good thing. "Thanks for the Intel." But just as Shepard was about to leave there was a look on Toha's face that concerned him. "Anything else on your mind?"

Toha moved over around the table. "Just wondering when we will face the Collectors."

"Not soon I'm afraid. There are a few people I have to recruit before we can take the fight to them. Also we will be making a stop at the Citadel to pick up a few things." replied Shepard

Toha nodded his head and decided to head down to the Main Battery room on deck three.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

When the Normandy dropped out from the Relay, they were immediately targeted and fired from Citadel forces. Shepard contacted the Citadel fleet telling them to hold their fire. But the Commanders of those ships ignored it. Shepard then gave the order to return fire and the Normandy took out three frigates and damaged two cruisers. But in that moment, a dreadnought Shepard had never seen before jumped into the battle and was about to fire on the Normandy, but stopped when they got a message from the Citadel Council to allow the Normandy through.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

**OSA Embassy**

Shepard was really angry at the Citadel fleet opening fire on his ship and wanted to make it known. But when Shepard entered the Ambassador's office, they were already in talks with the Council. "You attacked our ship, with our people on it and you expect us to pay for the damages done to your ships?" screamed Udina

_"Those ships had Turian lives on them and you dare spit on their sacrifice?"_ shouted Sparatus.

"Your ships attacked ours, it had every right to return fire and from what we heard. The Commander ordered your Captains to stop firing." said Obligation

Valern shacked his head. _"We warned you and the OSA Senate, that if we ever discovered any Cerberus ships in our area of space, that we would either destroy or capture the vessel and label anyone on board as terrorists."_

Alia Kallam'ee had enough of this. "And we warned you if you tried such actions we will not hesitate to attack."

Tevos just brushed that off. _"In the past you may have made demands to us and we bowed to your whims, but things are different now, and we will not back down from what have said. And as for Commander Shepard, we will allow him access to the Citadel. After all he did save the Citadel and us from Saren and the Geth. Good day ambassadors."_

The Council disconnected the comm. to the OSA embassy. Udina noticed, Shepard for the first time since his talks with the Council. "Shepard!"

Shepard walked up to Udina, while the other two ambassadors went back to their stations. "I see the Council has grown a pair since the last time I saw them. Especially the Asari Councilor."

Udina was really agitated by the whole meeting. "They think that because of their new toys, they can stand up to us now, but they clearly underestimate us if our frigates can take out theirs."

Shepard was confused, until he remembered the dreadnought he saw and the others like it around the Citadel. "You're talking about those new dreadnoughts guarding the Citadel! I'm surprised the Council can make them that big."

Udina nodded his head. "Yes! Those dreadnoughts are the result of collaboration from all three Council races and the studying of Sovereign and Geth technology. They also have equipped it with the Collector's own particle accelerator weapons they use on their ships."

Shepard remembered reading about the Collector ships; they had weapon capable of hurting them. If the Council had that now, it would make them a serious problem for the OSA. "Anything else I should know about?"

Udina nodded his head. "They have also have made significant upgrades to their own soldiers when it comes to infantry weapons and equipment. We have also heard rumors about their own super soldier program they are attempting to make. No word on its location or their results."

Shepard was not concerned about that, he knew there was no super soldier program better than the Spartan program. "I have to get back to work, but I need a favor from you." Udina was hesitant, but agreed. Shepard pulled out Aria's data pad and gave it to Udina. "These items are here on the Citadel, I need you to get them for me and send them to Aria T'loak."

Udina was shocked to hear that. "Aria?! Surely you can't be serious?"

Shepard nodded his head. "I am, and if you want to stay on Aria's good side, then send her those items. I have to go."

Shepard then left the embassy and back to his ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Boltman system**

**Bekenstein**

The Normandy dropped out of Slipspace and headed to the OSA colony Bekenstein. The Normandy docked at the port on the planet. Shepard along with Mordin and Toha walked out of the Normandy and onto a Maglev (Magnetic Levitation) trains for transport.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**

**Train ride**

While on the train ride, Shepard had a good look out in the capital city Milgrom, he was impressed with the city. It was a mixture of Human and OSA race mix structures and buildings. Also holographic build boards with a different assortment of advertisements from different companies in the OSA: the Traxus Heavy Industries branch, Tterrab's wind power division, COBB Electronics, Nygren Industries branch. All these companies originated in UNSC space, and have been making a killing in sales from its products in Citadel space. The only competition they faced so far, are the other OSA race companies that make similar products.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**, **Downtown**

Shepard and his squad soon left the Maglev and got into an automated taxi. This taxi was made by AMG Transport Dynamics, which specialized in luxury vehicles like The Capri Sports SUV. This taxi was made to be more space-efficient, so that people wouldn't have to be huddled up together. It was an anti-gravity taxi that took flight into the air of Bekenstein. Shepard put in directions on the console which put the taxi in autopilot, before he turned around in his seat to converse with his squad. "Okay guys, according to the dossier, Kasumi Goto is here on Bekenstein. She was a hard person to find even for Cerberus."

Toha nodded his head. "Indeed! Her skills as a master thief are legendary; her skills could be compared to a Sangheili's…if she were any better, then she'd be a Spartan."

Mordin listen carefully. "Such skill would be beneficial on current mission. Yes! Must acquire Ms. Goto if we want mission to succeed."

Shepard agreed. "Yes, but first we need to visit the governor of Bekenstein."

Toha looked at, Shepard with curiosity. "What for?"

Shepard looked at Toha with concern. "According to Cerberus, the Governor of Bekenstein is Donovan Hock: he's a wealthy business man and a corrupt politician, from what I read."

Mordin was confused. "If he was corrupt, why not OSA remove him from office?"

Shepard shook his head. If only things were so simple. "The people voted for him and if the OSA impeached him it could cause insurrection. They need to obtain hard evidence to evict him out of office, but until then he stays. As for why we're meeting him, he's after Kasumi too. What for? I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough."

The taxi then stopped in front of a mansion, Shepard and squad walked out of the cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Governor's Mansion**

**Donovan Hock's Office**

Shepard was being taken to Donovan Hock's personal office, while the rest of his squad had to remain in the lobby. After a tour around the mansion, Shepard walked into Hock's office and was greeted by a man wearing an expensive suit; he had dark hair and speaking a strong Afrikaans accent. "Commander Shepard, it is an honor to be meeting you."

The man got up from his chair and extended his hand out for a shake. Shepard was polite and took the governors hand, but tried not to break his silver spoon fed hand. "Thank you for meeting me, but I'm surprised you knew who I was."

Hock chuckled. "I am a man who takes into account of famous people who come to my planet to escape the common life of the galaxy, and you are infinitely famous Commander. Some would compare your fame to a certain Spartan in the UNSC." Hock then walked over to his desk and pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Shepard took a seat in the opposite direction of Hock. "Excuse me if I get straight to business, Governor. I am here on an important mission. I am looking for a certain person."

Donovan Hock had an unpleasant look on his face. "I assume your referring to Miss Goto, no?"

Shepard leaned back in his chair and lifted his right leg and rested it on his left knee. "Yes! I need her for my mission."

Hock got up from his chair, still holding his cigar and went to his window. "I am afraid I cannot let you take, Kasumi from this planet. Right now she is trapped here and I intend to keep it that way until I capture her for what she stole from me."

Shepard got up from his chair with a serious look on his face. "Well this is the part where I stop trying to be friendly, and start getting hostile."

Hock just shrugged. "Do not think you can intimidate me Commander, I have faced much worse opposition then you. Now our time is over and I suggest you give up your search for Kasumi, my men are all over the planet looking for her and it will only be a matter of time." Shepard had a very unpleasant look on his face and wanted to punch this guy, but restrained himself. "In the meantime, I wish you and your friends a fine day in the capital of Milgrom and enjoy what we have to offer."

Shepard walked out of Hock's office, leaving Hock to himself as he walked over to his desk and activated his personal communications. "This is Hock, I want you to follow my guest wherever he goes. I want to know what they do and who they talk to while on this planet."

_"We'll be on our way sir,"_ said the other party, _"he won't leave our sight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**

**Downtown**

In the cab, Shepard told his squad what happened during his meeting with Hock. Toha was not pleased and made it known when he slammed his fist on the glass from his side cracking it. "He has no right to interfere in our mission."

Shepard nodded his head. "I agree, but it's not like we can force him. And the OSA Senate is too busy preparing for war with the Reapers to be concerned with some corrupt Governor."

Shepard then noticed a shady vehicle behind him and made a suggestion. "You guys hungry? I'm pretty hungry and I know the perfect place for us to go get something to eat."

Toha looked at Shepard as if he lost his marbles. "Shepard, I believe now is not the time to consume sustenance as we have a long journey ahead to find Miss Goto."

Shepard looked at Toha with a calm expression. "I think Mordin needs to try some of the OSA's finest cuisine first before we go out hunting."

Shepard redirected the cab to the Milgrom commons area.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**

**Jim Dandy's Roadside Diner**

Shepard and squad walked into Jim Dandy's roadside diner and took a seat at a table. A human female waitress wearing old style cowgirl clothes took their orders. Shepard ordered Alt Burgundy with Moa Burger with Chips, Toha ordered Fried Thorn Beast Ribs with Iced Dosiac Mead, Mordin was having difficulty to choose on what to eat, Shepard ordered for him a BLAST with Chee-Z-Snax.

As the group was waiting for their meal, Shepard decided to let them in on why, he dragged them here. "See those guys over at the bar?"

Toha took a small glance and nodded his head, but Mordin went straight to the point. "Those men were following us in a car two cars behind us. Have not spent much time on planet to have anyone angry enough at us to warrant extra set of eyes." Mordin took a deep breath and continued. "Only conclusion: Hock sent them to keep eye on us. Should be eliminated when chance arises."

Shepard and Toha looked at Mordin with surprised looks."Did tell you was former STG. Skills not that rusty to know when we are being followed."

Shepard straighten up from his surprised expression and took charge. "We don't need to kill them, but lose them and I have a plan: when the time comes sneak out the back." Shepard got up from his seat and left the others. In that moment one of the guys also left and went in the same direction as Shepard.

After a few minutes, the fire alarm went off and people began leaving their seats in an orderly fashion line out the front door, but Hock's men went straight to the table where Shepard's squad was sitting at, but after they got through the crowd they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**

**A few blocks away from the diner**

Shepard, Toha, and Mordin made it out of the diner unnoticed by Hock's men and were walking down casually on the sidewalks of Milgrom. While passing by, Mordin took notice of the many abundant different races on Bekenstein from both the OSA and Citadel and was very surprised to see Turians on the planet. "Impressed with colony for culminating so many different races from across the galaxy."

Shepard agreed. "It is impressive, almost makes you forget about how the Council and Senate are at each other's throats."

As they walked, they could see that there were many races sitting outside from restaurants eating fine cuisine from the OSA. Asari eating pork ribs, Salarians enjoying a fine variety of fruits from Earth, but the most famous are the ghoma from Harvest and the dabashii from Reach. While OSA races such as the Unggoy preferred eating their fine foods from their home planet, such as the Fried Mud Wasps, Boiled Zap-jellies, Roasted Shade Crabs, and Crumbled Irukan.

After walking a good enough distance from the diner and taking another path, Shepard received a call from the Normandy. Shepard activated his Omni-tool and connected to the video link. On the other side was Miranda._"Shepard! What's taking so long in finding the next dossier?"_

"We've run into a bit of a snag Miranda. The Governor has unfinished business with Kasumi and doesn't want her to leave the planet; he knows I'm here for her and sent his personal men to follow us. We manage to get away from them, but the trail is running cold and Hock's men may be closing in on her. I need to find her first and get her out of here, are there any other leads I can go by?" said Shepard, determined not let Hock win.

Miranda began checking and got back with Shepard. _"Shepard, I may have found something that may lead you to Goto. There is a Sangheili night club in the capital, that's known for information about important individuals, I'm sure they have a trace on Goto."_

Shepard lifted an eyebrow and had look of confusion. "Sangheili night club?"

Miranda nodded her head. _"Yes, Shepard. Is there a problem?"_

Shepard shacked his head. "No! It's just surprising to see a Sangheili owning a club, instead of being in the military is all."

Miranda then gave, Shepard school lesson on a races own culture. _"Sangheili are a sentient species, Shepard and they have social life too you know. They aren't just a bunch of robots who charge in the middle of the battlefield every second."_

Shepard didn't like Miranda's tone. "Do I have to recount certain wars the Sangheili took part in, during their time in the Covenant?"

Miranda didn't like being shot back at when she made a statement and disconnected the line. Shepard looked at Toha. "Do you know anything about this bar?"

Toha nodded his head. "Only that is looked down upon by older veterans of wars and those that work there are shameful for taking a life of a common worker instead of a soldier."

Shepard wasn't getting much from Toha and hailed a cab to take them to the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**

**Night time**

**Blue Moon Night Club**

The taxi stopped in front of the club, Shepard, Toha, and Mordin got out of the cab and stopped in front of it. The club was called Blue Moon, it had a holographic image of a blue moon with an Asari, a Quarian, and Human females on it in a seductive position. Shepard walked into the club and the minute he got in, he was stopped by a Jiralhanae bouncer carrying a menacing-looking shotgun that was obviously of his people's design. "You boys in the military?" he asked.

Shepard was not intimidated, but he could tell that this bouncer was more than competent. The way he carried himself screamed 'veteran soldier' in at least six-hundred different languages. "We are."

"Are you here for work or pleasure?"

"Work, we're looking to hire someone."

"You boys better not make any trouble…because if you do, then I'll do more than just pump your guts full of lead, are we understood?"

"Clear."

"Then welcome to the Blue Moon…and if you're about to do a hit, then please take it outside."

"Will do."

Upon walking into the club, Shepard's first impression of the club was how big it was on the inside; he saw many different races from OSA and the Citadel in the club and was really surprised to see them in a Sangheili establishment. Shepard looked around some more and was surprised to see Asari, Quarian, and Human dancers. Shepard saw the bartender and walked over to him. The bartender was a Sangheili and took notice of Shepard and his group walking up to him. "How may, I help you?" asked the Sangheili in a very polite manner.

Shepard looked at what he had and was not surprised by the assortments of drinks he posses, but was surprised to see boxes of Sweet William Cigars. "Yeah! Can I get a bottle of Ontam Ice Brandy shipped to my ship at the port?"

The Sangheili nodded his head. "Very expensive bottle in OSA space, but I see you have good taste Human. What did you say your ship's name was?"

Shepard gave him the name and the Sangheili began pressing on his holo keyboard. Toha stood next to, Shepard. "Ontam Ice Brandy is very strong substance, be careful, Shepard."

Shepard nodded his head. "Don't worry Toha, I can hold my liquor well." The bartender finished up and went back to taking drinks. Shepard decided to get some information from him. "I'm surprised you let Citadel races enter in your bar."

The Sangheili was moving around behind the bar getting drinks ready, but still talked to, Shepard. "I don't care if they are from the Citadel, I will not turn away paying customers." said the Sangheili with a grin.

Toha on the other hand was not happy. "Dishonorable! You are a Sangheili, you dishonor your father for working in such a place!"

The bartender didn't take any offense to what Toha said. "And you old war veterans need to lighten up. So what if my dad was upset about my career path? I enjoy every minute of it." looking at the Quarian dancer.

Shepard took notice of this. "I see you let Asari and Female Quarians and Humans dance. Why?"

The bartender took a couple of bottles and placed them on the display case. "The Asari attract all species both Citadel and OSA. Female Quarians often attract Sangheili, Quarian, Human, and Turian males, while the female Humans tend to attract Human, Quarian, and Drell males. They bring in plenty of patrons to this establishment."

Shepard nodded his head and had to admit it was working from the looks of it, he could see from the dancers the groups they were attracting and the Asari attracted the most, even a Jiralhanae was attracted. "How come Sangheili females don't participate?"

Toha answered this one. "Many of our females would rather die than disgrace themselves doing this. And for a Sangheili, to be attracted by another species is also looked down upon."

Shepard looked at Toha. "So you're against interspecies relationships?" Toha nodded his head. "You know six hundred years ago back on Earth, Humans were against interracial relationships, but over the years people have gotten used to it, and today they are mingling with other species, but most prefer the Asari."

Toha looked away from Shepard, as he still could not bring himself to accept such things. Mordin soon got into conversation. "Very surprised to see Asari as dancers in this establishment, but not surprised by outcome. Many races in Citadel space find Asari attractive, glad to know OSA races are not so different from us."

The bartender explained about the Asari. "The Asari are from the colony on Esan, they come here to make a living."

Mordin nodded his head. "Ahh! Very nice, independent colony would need money to buy certain goods."

Shepard then turn to the barkeeper. "So what's the latest news you have heard lately?"

The Sangheili stopped what he was doing and leaned in on Shepard. "Depends on what you want to know."

Shepard went straight to the point. "I need to find someone fast before the Governor does."

The Sangheili nodded his head and told a male Quarian behind the bar to take over for him. He got out of the bar and motioned Shepard and his squad to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Moon<strong>

**Bake Room**

The Sangheili took Shepard, Toha, and Mordin into his office. "Who is it you are trying find?"

"A master Thief called, Kasumi Goto, She's Human." said Shepard

The Sangheili walked over to his chair and sat down, he began activating his console and typing in the information. "This master thief is known to very powerful people, but not well known in the public, she keeps her identity a secret, but lucky for you I know where she is, but it comes with a price."

Shepard nodded his head. "What do you want?"

the Sangheili grinned. "Money of course and this is what I am asking." The Sangheili wrote down the number and Shepard gave him the amount. "You will find her at a tea shop in this area."

Shepard took the information and motioned his squad to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Jade tea and spice shop**

Shepard, Toha, and Mordin walked into the shop and was greeted by an Asian man in his thirties. Shepard walked up to the man. "Hello, I'm looking for someone who might be here in your fine establishment; a woman."

The man smiled. "I am afraid you must be mistaken, this is only a tea and spice shop, The only women that come in here buy my products and then leaves."

Shepard was a master of knowing when a person was lying. "She goes by the name of Kasumi Goto."

The man flinched at the name. "And may I ask what your name is?"

"Commander Shepard, of the Normandy."

"Please enter the password." The Asian man said.

Shepard gave him the password. "Silence is golden."

The man motioned them to a wall and pressed a button, revealing a secret passage. Shepard and squad walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade tea and spice shop<strong>

**Underground**

Shepard and squad kept walking until they reached a door, when they opened it there was a woman in a black hooded clothes drinking tea, she took notice of Shepard and his squad. "Commander Shepard, I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

Shepard was surprised. "You were aware of me?"

Kasumi nodded her head. "Of course, it's nice to finally meet you, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto. I'm a fan."

"Thanks I guess." said Shepard. He looked around the room and back at Kasumi. "How long have you been here?"

Kasumi put her tea down and thought about it. "Too long fro my taste, but better than being in Hock's prison."

Shepard could only agree, but went straight to the point. "What brought you to Cerberus?"

Kasumi then explained. "That's a bit of a story. Short version, they were looking for me, so I trailed them to find out why. Turns out they were looking for someone to join you on an important mission... and were offering a serious signing bonus."

"Has Cerberus filled you in on the mission?"

Kasumi nodded her head. "Honestly I'm shocked they didn't come to see me sooner. My fault for being hard to find, I guess."

"We need to get going, I spent too much time on this colony." said Shepard

Kasumi nodded her head. "That makes two of us, but unfortunately we can't leave as long as Hock, and his men have every port out of here covered."

Shepard had to ask what made her a target. "Why is Governor Hock after you anyway?"

Kasumi had a grin behind her hood. "That's a secret, but enough of the question: we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

Shepard began thinking of what to do. Before long, a light had illuminated the dark recesses of his brain. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom Port**

Shepard, Toha, and Mordin were walking towards the Normandy, but were stopped by OPF. "Commander Shepard, I am afraid will have to detain you under charges of conspiracy with a known criminal."

Shepard wasn't surprised, but had to make it look like it. "What evidence do you have?"

The man pulled up a picture of Shepard and Kasumi talking to each other. "Come with us." Shepard had no choice, he relinquished his weapons and went with the officers.

Toha and Mordin continued to the Normandy, they were in full effect of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Milgrom Port<strong>

**OPF holding station**

After waiting for thirty minutes, Donovan Hock appeared with bodyguards, he took a seat opposite of, Shepard. "Leaving so soon, Commander? I would think you would like to see my fair city much longer."

Shepard leaned on the table. "In case you haven't noticed, we're at war. The longer you keep me here, the stronger the Collectors become."

Hock brushed that off. "You can leave and fight your little war, I just want Kasumi. Tell me where she is and I will let you go, with a fine bottle of my most expensive collection of wine."

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I want a million credits and a bottle of 1999 El Castillo del Lobos merlot."

Hock was impressed with Shepard's taste. "Very well then, where is she?"

"She is hiding at a tea and spice shop called The Jade." said Shepard

Hock was a little suspicious. "If you knew where she was, why did you not recruit her?"

Shepard shrugged. "I tried, but she refused and I can't leave here empty handed."

Hock was still not convinced. "So you betrayed her! Does not sound like the great Commander Shepard I have heard. How do I know you're not leading me into a trap?"

Shepard thought about for a second. "You don't, but you want her badly more than I do."

Hock activated his Omni-tool and pressed a few buttons. "You will remain here, if we do find her then you will be released and the money will be transferred to your account along with the bottle." Hock got up from his chair and walked out of the holding room.

In that moment a hooded woman de-cloaked next to, Shepard. "Well that worked out better than I imagine."

Shepard got up from his chair and turned to face the woman. "You're telling me!" said Shepard not convinced. "So do you know how to get out of this place."

Kasumi looked at Shepard feeling offense. "Please, remember who you're talking too, I am the best at sneaking in. Getting out won't be a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Bekenstein<strong>

**Milgrom**

**Jade Tea and Spice shop**

Hock and his men arrived at the shop and started tearing the place apart, until they found the secret door. Hock's men went in first and when they reached the end, they saw Kasumi sitting down holding a cup of tea in her hand. Hock came in the room with a smile on his face "I thought you were smarter than this Kasumi," he taunted as he activated his Omni-tool and transferred the money to Shepard and the bottle of wine, "officers, arrest this woman!"

The police officers moved in to arrest the subject only to be shocked to find out Kasumi was nothing more than a hologram! "Damn it! Call our men at the port! Tell them to…" Before long, the whole room was engulfed in flames, killing everyone in the shop. It was a good thing that the owner was out, and had this place insured.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Boltman system**

**Space**

The Normandy left Port Milgrom and jumped into Slipspace as soon as they got the signal from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**CIC**

Shepard walked into CIC and went to the galaxy map, exhausted from his whole two days journey on Bekenstein. Cerberus already began covering up Shepards involvement on Bekenstein with explosion that killed the Governor and calling it a gas leak. Shepard didn't feel any remorse what he had to do, Hock was corrupt politician and was glad he got rid of him in office. As for Kasumi, she settled comfortably on the Normandy's Port Observation deck, the bar and entertainment center. The only good thing that came out of this was that the Normandy is fully stocked and, Shepard got a million credits. He now focused on his next dossier, which would take him to Pragia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nubian Expanse<strong>

**Dakka system**

**Pragia**

**Normandy SR-2**

The Normandy dropped out from the relay and headed to the colony. Pragia was one of the few Agricultural Worlds near the Mass Relays that provide plentiful food for OSA colonies and independent colonies the OSA place under  
>their protection. The Normandy opened its bay doors and out came the Kodiak, heading for the planet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pragia<strong>

**Kodiak shuttle ride**

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob were all in the shuttle heading to the Cerberus funded Teltin facility on the planet, Shepard was looking at the dossier on the person named subject zero, but not much was put in the dossier. "Do you two know anything about this person we're picking up?"

Miranda had an unpleasant look on her face. "Only that she was a mistake and I can't understand why the Illusive Man is placing her on such a critical mission! He expects me to help you succeed, but I don't see that happening with her on board!"

Shepard turned to Jacob for answers. "Subject Zero, aka Jack, has a bit of a temper, especially when it comes to Cerberus. So you can probably guess what happens when the two of them are in the same room."

Shepard could only imagine. "If she has a problem with Cerberus why is she still with them?"

"She has nowhere else to go and Cerberus would find her no matter where she hides." replied Miranda

Shepard looked out the shuttle and saw ocean. "We're over water?" He looked back at the other two, but both Miranda and Jacob had com faces. But before Shepard could ask, the shuttle started slowing down.

The shuttle made a stop over the middle of an ocean, but after a few seconds a circular structure raised from the ocean and opened its doors. The shuttle descended down the circular object and docked in the hangar bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Teltin Facility<strong>

**Hangar Bay**

The teltin facility was created for the sole purpose of increasing biotic potential in Humans, and so in order to protect its secrets the Illusive Man created the facility underwater in the lowest reaches.

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob stepped out of the shuttle and were greeted by the facility's operative. "Commander Shepard, I am Dr. Smith. Welcome to the Teltin Facility."

Shepard looked around before replying. "Interesting place you got here, an underwater facility. Never seen one of those before."

The operative took great pride in his home away from home. "Yes, an achieving feat of engineering and imagination. Well I'm sure you would like to take a tour..."

Miranda soon cut in. "As much as Shepard would love to see it, we have an important mission to complete."

Smith nodded his head. "Very well, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Teltin Facility<strong>

**Training Room**

As Smith guided the group through the facility, Shepard wanted to know more about Jack. "Excuse me, Dr. Smith what can you tell me about Jack?"

Smith had an unpleasant look on his face. "Jack is one of the angriest people I have ever met, but she is a fine example when it comes to the future for biotic potential in Humans."

"According to her dossier, she is called Subject Zero. Does that mean she was the first in your experiments?" asked Shepard

Smith nodded his head. "Yes she was, there were other subjects, but Zero remained our best hope."

"Is there anyone else who is equal to her in your project." asked Shepard

Smith hesitated for a second and replied no. He then stopped at an area called training room. "Jack should be here, she is scheduled for training."

When Smith opened the door, the first thing, Shepard saw was three guys wearing armor were flown back against the wall. Shepard was wondering what happened, until he heard a woman cursing at the three guys. "You guys are a bunch of fucking pussy's! My grandma could do better than that and she only has one leg!"

Smith took the group into the training room. Shepard got a good look at Jack and was surprised to see the nearly half-naked woman with a shaved head and tattoos everywhere on her body at least the ones, Shepard could see. She immediately became agitated when she saw Smith and Shepard. "Who the hell is this?"

Smith introduced, Shepard. "Jack, this is Commander Shepard, I told you about..."

"Yeah, I know!" said Jack anger in her voice. "Why should I even go with him?"

Miranda soon stepped in. "Shepard there's no point in bringing her with us, she'll jeopardize the mission."

Jack chuckled when Miranda stepped up. "Well if isn't the Cerberus cheerleader. How's the arm?"

Miranda stared at Jack with venom in her eyes. "Better, how's your leg."

Jack chuckled. "Still kicking bitch, no thanks to you."

Smith was about to get in between these two, but Shepard stepped in. "From what I've seen you're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy. Why should I listen to you? You're a Cerberus lapdog."

Shepard got close to Jack and went on the offensive. "That's Commander Lapdog to you when you're on my ship. If you want, you could stay here and waste your time with weaklings…" looking over to the three guys Jack knocked down. "…or you could put that biotic power to some good use and join my team to fight the Collectors. I've heard that they're a better challenge than these amateurs you have to deal with!"

Jack was thinking and made up her mind. "So when do we leave?"

Shepard simply smiled—it was hook, line, and sinker! "Now would be a good time."

* * *

><p><strong>Nubian Expanse<strong>

**Dakka system**

**Space**

The shuttle docked in the Normandy's hangar bay. Joker then took the Normandy to the mass Relay and left the system.

* * *

><p><strong>Teltin Facility<strong>

**Science lab**

Dr. Smith was looking at a cryo pod, when his assistant came in. "Sir I reported to the Illusive Man on Subject Zero's departure."

Smith nodded his head. "Good work, prepare the other subjects for the next phase, The Illusive Man wants status on it before the end of the year." Smith looked at his data pad and reviewed projects to come in the next couple of months: Project Phantom and Project Phoenix.

"Sir I have to ask: without Subject Zero here, who will lead the Phantoms when they are completed?"

Smith then looked at the cryo-pod. "Zero was only the third strongest biotic we had, there are others that surpass even her. Now let us go prepare."

As the two men left the lab, the cryo-pod Smith was looking at had a name plate on it along with a serial number. G. Grayson-24601.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and from what you have seen, I am not going to be doing the loalty missions for the Human crew, as a lot of things have changed drastically in this AU, but the laine crew will have loalty mission's not all of them. In the next couple of Chapter you will see who will still have a loaylty mission and who won't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Entry:<strong>**Type-25 Close Assault Weapon System "Crusher"**

_After finding inspiration from the M90 CAWS and M45 TS of UNSC fame, the Jiralhanae have developed their own shotgun. The result is the Type-25 CAWS, otherwise known as the "Crusher". Taking cues from the UNSC semi-automatic shotguns and combining it with Jiralhanae gauss gun technology, this 12-gauge menace fires 00 buckshot which immediately turns into superheated spikes to impale the enemy and pin them to a wall. In true Jiralhanae fashion, this weapon comes with a retractable bayonet in the fore-end, turning the gun into a battle-axe for close-quarters fighting when out of ammo, and can switch between pump-action and semi-automatic by pumping the gun past its tube much like the Franchi SPAS-12 of old. This weapon has become popular among the Jiralhanae and Krogan, and the gun has started to find favor with the Spartans and some Sangheili warriors._

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Bekenstein<strong>

**Bekenstein- **_Bekenstein is one of the OSA's most famous colonies in Citadle space, many Citadel races flock to Bekenstein to take part in the stcok marketing and good that come out of Bekenstein. Bekenstein was made to be an entertament place for every race to enjoy, from deliscouse food, to night clubs._


	29. Chapter 29 A Savage and Archangel

**Very sorry this took so long to finish, I thank the very big fans of my story for being patient and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 6, 26852185**

**Slipspace**

**Normandy SR-2**

**Elevator**

Shepard was in the elevator heading down to see his latest recruit and get an insight about her. The Normandy was heading to the next dossier on the list and was told that it would take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck: 4 Engineering**

The elevator stopped at deck four, Shepard got out of the elevator and headed down to the lower part of engineering. After walking down the stairs, Jack was sitting on her bunk bed staring at the wall, she then noticed, Shepard. "Hey"

"Tell me about you Jack?" asked Shepard getting straight to the point.

"Nothing you don't already know from Cerberus." Said Jack

"Cerberus just gave me a dossier about your capabilities, nothing else." replied Shepard

Jack stood up from her bed. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your history with Cerberus?"

Jack thinks back about her previous life before becoming Subject Zero. "Cerberus kidnapped me when I was a kid, they raised me in that facility we were at. But soon I'll get them back for what they did to me." She pulled out her M6F pistol, inspecting the sidearm with a single pull of the slide.

"You think about this a lot! Don't you?"

"I go to sleep with it. I wake up with it. Everyone I kill, I pretend it's the ones that did this to me."

Shepard looked around and back at Jack. "You don't have to live in this pit you know."

"It's dark, quiet, and hard to find; that spells safety to me." She walks up to a table and jumps on top of it. "You know this ship is a power house, you could go pirate and live like a king, I could help."

"The mission comes first above everything else."

Jack jumps down from the table. "Too bad, would love to have some fun before we all die."

Shepard decided it was time to go. "I should go."

Jack sat down on her bed without giving one look at, Shepard.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck 3 Crew Quarters**

Shepard made a quick stop on deck three to speak with Toha and Miranda, Shepard made a stop at Miranda's room first.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's room<strong>

When Shepard entered the room, Miranda was at her desk typing away on her computer. Shepard walked up to her. "Have a minute Miranda?"

"Of course. I'm just finishing an operation report. I'm impressed, Shepard. So far things have gone exceptionally well. As far as Cerberus operations go, this is one of the best I've been a part of."

Shepard tried to remind Miranda as to whose operations this is. "Maybe because this isn't a Cerberus operation."

"Not to you maybe, but I report directly to the Illusive Man. And I'm here because he wants me to be. Cerberus gave you a second chance Commander, maybe you should do the same for us." said Miranda with a grin on her face.

Shepard didn't want to admit it and decided to change the subject. "What did Cerberus do that made you so loyal?"

"Hmm... I suppose you deserve to know..." She gestured Shepard to take a seat across from her. Shepard took the seat and began listening to Miranda's story. "Do you remember when I told you how I was genetically altered? Well that wasn't my choice. My father... created me. He's a very influential man, and extremely controlling. He didn't want a daughter - he wanted a dynasty. I ran away as soon as I was old and brave enough. I went to Cerberus because I knew they could protect me."

"How bad were the terms you and your father parted on?" asked Shepard, worried about the answer he was going to hear.

"Shots were fired." Was the only thing Miranda said, and that was it.

Shepard changed the subject after that. "I assume that Cerberus approves of your enhanced abilities?"

Miranda answered, Shepard's question with a little pride in her voice. "Of course! In fact, Cerberus fully endorses anything that advances the cause of Humanity...genetic alterations included. But unlike my Father and his own selfish reasons, Cerberus and the Illusive Man believe in a greater good. They see the bigger picture... and I feel like I have a purpose here."

Shepard tried to cheer Miranda up. "You talk about yourself like you're just a... tool to be used. By your Father, by Cerberus."

"Maybe. I like to know where I fit in the world. It helps me find meaning in how I was created." said Miranda not so enthusiastic about herself anymore.

"You are who you are, Miranda. You don't need to make any excuses for it." said Shepard trying to cheer her up.

Miranda tried to appreciate what, Shepard said, but felt a great difference between her and him. "That's easy for you to say. We're both engineered for greatness, Shepard. The difference is you were great before we rebuilt you... I'm great because of it."

Shepard sharked his head disagreed. "Your spirit and personality are what makes you great. It's what makes anyone great."

Miranda was little cheered up by what, Shepard said. "That's kind of you... I'm not sure I believe you, but thanks for saying it."

Shepard got up from the chair. "Thanks for your time, Miranda I enjoyed it."

"Anytime, Commander." Replied Miranda

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3 Crew Quarters<strong>

Shepard walked out of, Miranda's room and headed for the Main battery room where Toha was staying at.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Battery Room<strong>

When Shepard walked into the room, Toha was in the middle of some calibrations on the weapons systems. When he noticed the Commander, he stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Shepard is there something you need?"

Shepard looked around. "Just checking in, see how you were doing."

Toha walked over to the holo screen on the wall and began working on it. "I am fine, just wondering when we will fight the Collectors."

Shepard walked over to rails and leaned on it. "You very impatient for a Sangheili, we first need to recruit our team, then will take the fight to the Collectors."

Toha looked at Shepard. "If you are looking to recruit a team, I know a number of honorable warriors that will join us."

Shepard shook his head. "We'll use the dossiers Cerberus gave us, best not to waste valuable resources on a suicide mission."

Toha conceded and went back to work. Shepard headed back up to CIC.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 2 CIC<strong>

When Shepard walked onto CIC, Caprica was already reporting their arrival at the next dossier. Where they were was the new Prison space station called Purgatory the OSA created near a gas giant that has a unique field that makes the station invisible on sensors, even OSA ones. Unless you know the exact location of where it is, then you're looking for a needle in a haystack.

Shepard saw the holographic image of Purgatory, it had more defensive capabilities and was protected by a fleet of frigates. "Caprica call down Kasumi and Jack, we're going on that station."

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Penal Colony Purgatory<strong>

The Normandy docked in the hangar bay of Purgatory, as Shepard, Kasumi, and Jack walked out of the Normandy, they were immediately greeted by a Jiralhane along with a couple of Skirmishers.

When Shepard got close to the opposite group, the Jiralhane lifted his hand. "That is close enough, welcome Commander Shepard to Purgatory. To what do we owe the honor of having you here."

Shepard got straight to the point. "I'm here for a bounty hunter, Zaeed Massani."

The Jiralhane nodded his head. "Follow me."

The Jiralhane lead the group down a hall with windows on both sides, Shepard saw a number of different prisoners ranging from different species in Citadel space. "You have any problems with prisoners?"

The Jiralhane laughed. "We use Humbler stun sticks to keep them in line if things get out of hand, but all prisoner here are equipped with a collar that cause their bodies to freeze up in case of a riot."

The Jiralhane continued to lead Shepard and squad to where Zaeed was.

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory Shooting range<strong>

When Shepard walked into Purgatory's shooting range, Shepard saw a man wielding an assault rifle taking shots at holographic images. When it was over, Shepard walked up to the man. "You Zaeed Massani?"

The man turned around to look at Shepard. "Yeah. That's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"I assume you've been briefed?" asked Shepard.

Zaeed felt a little insulted. "I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me everything I needed to know."

Shepard wanted to know more. "What's your relationship with Cerberus?"

Zaeed walked up to Shepard. "Cerberus is paying me a lot of money to help you on your mission. That's the long and short."

Shepard questions this. "Not many bounty hunters would take a suicide mission for the pay."

"Most bounty hunters don't get an offer like the one Cerberus sent me. This mission doesn't sound like good business. But your Illusive Man can move a lot of credits. Plus being a bounty hunter is great and all, especially trying to recapture all the escaped prisoners that made it out of Tartarus, but I seek a little more fun than this." replied Zaeed with a grin on his face.

Shepard nodded his head. "Good to have you, Zaeed. We have a lot to do."

Both Shepard and Zaeed along with Kasumi and Jack all went back to the Normandy

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**CIC**

Back in CIC, Shepard was looking over the next dossier about a warlord named Okeer, they were going to pick up next. According to Cerberus, Okeer had dealings with the Collectors and Cerberus wanted to know what sort of deal he made. Caprica came on the intercom and reported of arriving at their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Eagle Nebula<strong>

**Imir System**

**Korlus**

When the Normandy dropped out of Slipspace, Shepard took Toha and Zaeed in the shuttle and landed on the outskirts from where Okeer was. When the shuttle reached the ground it remained afloat allowing Shepard and squad to run out of the shuttle and head for cover. Shepard then told the two of what he read in the dossier. "The dossier doesn't say Okeer is on this planet by choice. Assume hostiles."

As Shepard and squad got out of cover a voice came over PA system. _"There is only one measure of success: Kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal." _

While carefully walking, Zaeed commented on the voice. "Sounds like somebody like their own damn voice."

Shepard looks back at the two. "Stay focused. We're looking for a Krogan Warlord."

As they continue walking, Shepard saw decommissioned ships. Korlus was very well known as the spacecraft cemetery, due to the fact that it was the regional toxic junkyard for centuries. Ships reaching astronautical "near-death" at connecting Mass Relays were sent to Korlus, stripped of every useful component, then dumped planet ward to clear shipping lanes. Only the races in Citadel space used this planet as a dumping ground; the OSA takes care of its decommissioned ships differently.

Shepard, Toha and Zaeed walked around the corner only to see a Turian wearing Terminus Coalition armor, Zaeed took him out with a silenced sniper rifle. All three then gathered around the dead Turian. "What the hell is the Coalition doing on this planet?" asked Zaeed a little annoyed this mission is not going to be a simple pick up the package and leave.

Shepard was wondering the same thing, but was out of the loop for two years, Shepard looked at Toha for Intel. Toha saw this. "According to latest Union Intelligence, the Coalition has had a foothold on this planet for some time now and using it to gather troops and engineers and train them."

Shepard turned to face Toha directly. "And you didn't think this was important to tell me, before we came to this planet."

Toha looked into Shepard's eyes. "I cannot reveal everything, to anyone who is outside of the Union."

Shepard conceded and moved on. After a couple more run in with the Coalition along with getting information from a hurt Batarian about what the Coalition was doing and the whereabouts of Okeer.

After some time and fighting both Coalition and Krogan forces, Shepard and squad came across a Krogan that did not attack them and instead told them where to find Okeer.

* * *

><p><strong>Korlus<strong>

**Research Base**

Shepard, Toha, and Zaeed went through the base guns blazing taking down Krogan and Coalition forces, the amount of bodies pilling up was something. After shooting their way through most of the base, Shepard and squad opened a door that would lead them to Okeer instead, Shepard ran into a familiar face. "Wait don't shoot, Shepard you know me." said an Asari scientist.

Shepard recognized the Asari as a former scientist under Saren's employment, but before questioning her, Rana started talking first. "I shut down the security cams as soon as I saw it was you. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad it's you shooting the place. I don't know if you remember, but you tricked me into helping you. Promised to let me go, instead you teleported me into the brig of your ship and handed me over to the OSA." said Rana very angry about the last part.

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back. "You knew valuable information the OSA needed on indoctrination, we needed that to create a countermeasure."

Rana crossed her arms. "I gave them everything I knew and helped in their research, but when it was all done they let me go without any of the research I helped them create, so I wouldn't know if they did create a countermeasure or not, but right now I would like to leave before you blow something up, I know how you work."

Shepard nodded his head and moved out of the way allowing, Rana to walk out of the room. Shepard and squad then enter the next room and from there they met Okeer who was monitoring a tank with a Krogan inside it.

Shepard, Toha, and Zaeed walked up to the old Krogan. Okeer took noticed and responded to their approach. "It's about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic Coalition soldiers."

Beside the attitude the old Krogan was giving to, Shepard he ignored it and began asking questions. "I take it you're Okeer. You don't seem particularly caged... or grateful that I'm here."

Okeer responded while still looking at his console. "You may claim to be here to help, but the formerly deceased, Shepard is not a sign of gentle change." He turned around for the first time in their conversation.

Shepard was a little surprised for the Krogan to know who he was, but before he could respond, Okeer spoke first. "Surprised? All Krogan should know you. I'm sure Rana has already revisited your actions on Virmire."

"I'm sure you're eager to retell the story." Said Shepard sarcastically.

Okeer began retelling the story as if he was there himself. "Such a tale! Saren, the Spectre traitor, threatens the return of the Krogan horde by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the Turians and Salarians. But before Saren can deliver his endless troops in rides Shepard, securing victory through nuclear fire. I like that part. It has weight."

"I make no apologies. It was the most efficient solution." said Shepard

Okeer agreed. "But I approve. Saren's pale horde were not true Krogan. Numbers alone are nothing; the mistake of an outsider, one that these Coalition fools have also made. I gave their leader my rejects for her army. But she grows impatient. It's time for you to take me out of here."

Zaeed voiced his objection. "We don't have time to carry a thousand ton Krogan, we're here for the Collectors."

Okeer turned around from a window overlooking the rejects he created. "I see. Yes, Collector attacks have increased. An OSA concern. My requests were focused elsewhere." Okeer walked over to the Krogan in the tank. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer: to be ignored."

Toha then stepped forward. "You waste your time and sacrifice too many lives for something that has already been dealt with."

Shepard looked at Toha with confusion, but before he asked Okeer was the first to respond. "The OSA's supposed cure is nothing more than a ploy to control all Krogan. The cure they created did not eliminate the genophage completely, they only made it to give us higher birth rates, but still keep our numbers to a limited factor."

Shepard now understood what Mordin meant in their previous conversation, but ignored it for now and focused on what was happening right here and now. "Your search for the perfect soldier created a lot of failures. You don't care about them?"

Okeer brushed it off not trying to justify what he did. "I failed no one. My rejects are exactly what the Coalition asked for. They simply lack the ability to command. They are strong, healthy, and useless to me. I need perfection. If a few thousand are rejected so be it. My work will purify the Krogan. We will not be restored - we will be renewed."

Shepard wanted to know more about the Coalition's involvement in this. "What does the Coalition have to do with this?"

"The Coalition found out what I was doing and wanted my services in creating a Krogan army. They funded my work, but I care little for what they want and only cared about my people." replied Okeer

Shepard wanted to know more. "Who funded you, was it one of Aria's seconds or one of the many factions inside the Coalition."

Okeer was happy to reveal that information. "It was Aria herself that wanted a horde for her to control, for what I do not know, she only sent an Asari by the name Jedore to oversee my progress."

Shepard and Toha looked at each other concerned by this revelation, but continued in questioning Okeer. "What did you get from the Collectors? I need whatever you know about them."

Okeer thinks back and recalls his account in meeting the Collectors. "They are strange. So isolated, yet very available when your sacrifice is big enough. I gave them many Krogan. I may have information for you, but the tech was incorporated in my prototype. After I determined how to use it without killing the subjects. The deaths were unfortunate, but I only need one success to start the process."

Shepard shake his head. "You're just as cruel and manipulative as those who released the genophage on your people."

Okeer took that as a complement then an insult. "Perhaps. But I will restore the Krogan, and my soldier will not be under the boot of the OSA. And instead rally all true Krogan under his banner. My legacy is perfection, with each pure Krogan reaching higher by standing on our dead. They will exceed, but not forget."

Shepard looked at the tank and back at Okeer. "If your pet soldier is as strong as you think, maybe I can use him."

"Perhaps I can strike a deal to secure my passage. But my prototype is not negotiable. It is a key to my legacy."

Shepard was going to object, but Jedore came on the PA. _"Attention! I have traced the Krogan release. Okeer, of course." _Okeer walked over to the window where he saw Jedore speaking on her headset. _"Aria has called "blank slate" on this project. Gas these commandos and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks!" _

In that moment gas started coming out of the vents all in the room, Okeer acted fast. "She's that weak willed? She'll jeopardize my legacy with a damned valve!" He turns to Shepard and his squad. "Shepard! You want information on the Collectors? Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

Shepard crossed his arms defiant in Okeer's request. "Now you know something? Don't jerk me around, Okeer."

Okeer turns back to the tank. "I will give you everything I can. My legacy must not suffer this insult. Jedore will be with the reject tanks. Kill her. I will... stay and do what must be done."

Shepard took his squad and headed down to where Jedore was.

* * *

><p><strong>Research Base<strong>

**Lower Level **

When Shepard, Toha, and Zaeed got to the lower levels, Jedore was already releasing Krogan from their tanks and activated a YMIR Mech. Shepard went after Jedore, while Toha and Zaeed took care of the Krogan. Toha pulled out double plasma swords and lunged at the Krogan slicing each one, Zaeed took out his sniper rifle and started covering Toha.

When Shepard made it to the other side, Jedore was being protected by the Mech, which started shooting at Shepard along with firing Missiles. Shepard took cover and pulled out his assault rifle and fired on the Mech, but the Mech's shields shrugged off, Shepards attack and started to move on his position. Shepard then pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck it on the Mech. The explosion only slowed it down, Jedore soon joined in firing Missiles at, Shepard.

Shepard jumped out of the way and decided to get up close and personal, he use his biotic charge and slammed against, Jedore, but that only stunned her for a few seconds before responding with her own biotic attacks which forced Shepard into cover. Shepard then took out a miniature version of a Jiralhanae Power drain and activated it and threw it towards Jedore and the Mech which short circuited all equipment causing both the Mech and Jedore to lose shields, Shepard took advantage of this and sent Jedore flying using a biotic push, while the Mech was destroyed using a plasma grenade.

After the battle was over alarms could be heard where Okeer was, Zaeed commented on it. "That doesn't sound good."

Caprica then came on the comm. _"Shepard, the lab alarms coincided with a system failure. The remaining lab systems are unprotected, and I have gained limited access. According to lab scanners, the room is flooded with toxins, and Okeer's personal life signs are failing rapidly, I recommend haste." _

Shepard took his squad and hurried up to where Okeer was.

* * *

><p><strong>Research Base<strong>

When Shepard, Toha, and Zaeed walked into the room, Okeer was already dead from the toxins, but left a recording of himself, telling them he didn't know why the Collectors were abducting OSA citizens, but asked for Shepard to take care of his legacy. Shepard turned off the video and looked at the others.

Zaeed thought the Krogan was crazy. "Sacrificed himself to save a Krogan, I knew these bastards were insane, but this Krogan is high up there on the list and for what to save one Krogan when there are millions out there now."

Toha agreed. "Indeed his death is in vain, but what should we do of this Krogan."

Shepard thought it over and called the shuttle. "Normandy? Okeer is a no go. But we have a package that needs retrieval. And he's a big one.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

In the conference room, Miranda and Jacob was already discussing about, Shepard's latest catch and Miranda was voicing her objection on it. "Bringing the Krogan for study makes sense, but I have some concerns about waking it."

Jacob was getting tired of, Miranda repeating the same thing over again. "Yeah, you've said that a few times now."

Miranda then explained why. "A normal Krogan is dangerous. This one was created, and likely educated, by a madman."

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back a little. "I see everyone's enjoying the new paperweight. Concerns?"

"We don't know anything about it, Commander." Said Miranda not wasting time.

"I'm not saying we take a crowbar to it right now, but I'm not giving up a potential resource."

"It's your decision, Commander. Just be careful." Said Miranda upset about the whole thing.

"Noted! The cargo hold is safe enough while I decide what to do with him." Said Shepard. Both Miranda and Jacob left after that back to their respected post.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Science Lab**

In labs, Mordin was working on a countermeasure for the seeker swarms and was on the verge in creating it. He was impressed before at the prospect of using OSA technology, but using it firsthand had blown his mind away at how advance they really are; he only wished they would share this technology with the other races of the Citadel.

Shepard walked in the labs and went over to where Mordin was, he got straight to the point. "I now know what you meant in our previous conversation. The OSA created a cure for the genophage."

Mordin shook his head. "Not a cure, just refine the genophage to allow for a higher birth rate, better than I could ever make."

Shepard leaned on the work table. "How has this affected OSA-Salarian relations?"

Mordin continued working on the computer. "Not good, especially when the OSA protects a traitor who gave classified information on the genophage. The Salarian Union cut all trade relations with the OSA and has increased their defenses on every world under Salarian control."

Shepard nodded his head. "And how do you feel about all this?"

Mordin stopped what he was doing and looked at, Shepard with a calm face. "Happy in fact. Proud to see Krogan recovering from the genophage under OSA watchful eyes. I believe the OSA will keep the Krogan from expanding again, if not the Salarian Union can always recreate something better to defeat the Krogan."

Shepard understood where, Mordin was coming from and knew the OSA would not let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck 4: Engineering**

**Port Cargo Area**

Shepard walked into the port cargo area where they were keeping the tank bred Krogan, Shepard walked up to the tank and called Caprica. Caprica appeared right next to Shepard in her avatar form, but was wearing a white rain coat instead of her red dress. "What can you tell me about this guy, Caprica."

Caprica looked at the Krogan in the tank. "The subject is stable, Shepard. Integration with onboard system was seamless."

"What can you tell me about this guy? Anything unusual?" asked Shepard

"The subject is an exceptional example of the Krogan species, with fully formed primary, secondary, and tertiary organs, where applicable. Birth defects of any kind, aside from the genetic markers of the OSA's version of the genophage present in all Krogan. I cannot judge mental functioning."

"Can he see anything in there? Does he know where he is?"

"Unlikely. Current neural patterns indicate minimal cognition. Barring ship wide power loss, the nutrients in the tank could sustain him for over a year."

"Any idea how dangerous this guy is?" asked Shepard concerned for his own safety.

"He is a Krogan, Shepard. If you are asking whether he is actively hostile, I don't have the necessary data to answer. Okeer's technology could impart data, not methods of thinking. The subject may know of his views, but would not necessarily share them."

Shepard heard enough and made a decision. "Stand by I'm going to open the tank and let him out."

Caprica looked at Shepard as if he was insane. "Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."

Shepard looked at Caprica. "He's either a liability or a valuable resource, either way we need to deal with him now."

Caprica conceded. "Very well, Shepard. The controls are online the switch - and consequences are yours."

Shepard walked up to the controls and activated the release. The tank began flooding the water and opened up to release the Krogan, the Krogan fell on his knees and threw up some of the water and got back up, when it saw Shepard he charged right at him and slammed him against a wall. "Human, Male. Before you die. I need a name."

Shepard was startled at first from being slammed, but focused afterwards. "I'm Commander Shepard, and I don't take threats likely. I suggest you relax."

The Krogan then explained what he meant. "Not your name. Mine. I am trained. I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt... "Grunt" was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"You wouldn't prefer "Okeer" or "Legacy"?" asked Shepard curious about the name he chosen.

"It's short. Matches the training in my blood. The other words are big things I don't feel. Maybe they fit your mouth better." said Grunt still holding Shepard against the wall "I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. I will do what I am bred to do - fight and determine the strongest - but his imprint has failed. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

Shepard thought fast before this Krogan killed him. "I have a good ship and a strong crew, a strong clan. You'd make it stronger."

Grunt responded with a threat. "If you're weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"Our enemies are worthy. No doubt about that. They threaten galaxies."

Grunt began thinking. "Hmm. Hmph! That's... acceptable. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you saw reason." said Shepard. Grunt was confused until he looked down, Shepard was pointing his pistol at Grunt's stomach.

Grunt stepped back away from, Shepard impressed with him. "Ha! Offer one hand, but arm the other. Wise Shepard if I find a clan, if I find what I... I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you."

Grunt walked over to his tank and started getting settled in, Shepard put his gun away and left Grunt alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminus Systems<strong>

**Normandy SR-2**

**Bridge**

**Slipspace**

Shepard was on the bridge talking with Caprica about the next dossier. According to Caprica the next dossier was deep inside the Terminus Systems under the command of one of Aria's Lieutenants called Archangel. "Why are we trying to recruit someone on Aria's payroll?"

Caprica then explained. "According to Cerberus Intelligence, Archangel cleans up any mess in the Coalition; that includes executing traitors and hunting them down across the Terminus, he has not once taken part in any raids on independent colonies or attacked any shipments from Citadel space."

Shepard nodded his head. "Okay so he's not one of the worst ones out there, that doesn't mean he'll join us and we need to be ready if he decides to turn on us."

Joker turned around in his chair. "I wouldn't worry about getting captured, Shepard you have assembled a bad ass team already, you'll get out of there."

"Thanks for the confidence Joker, but let's just hope there isn't any ships nearby when we get there." replied Shepard

* * *

><p><strong>Sigurd's Cradle<strong>

**Decoris system**

**Space**

The Normandy dropped out of Slipspace in the Decoris system and immediately cloaked the ship. The Normandy went to Sanctum a mining operation for the Coalition where Archangel is supposed to be there. Joker put the Normandy in orbit of Sanctum and the cargo bay doors opened and out came the Kodiak Shuttle heading down to the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctum<strong>

**Coalition Mining outpost**

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob were able to sneak inside the outpost and make their way through the facility. "Okay! Anyone knows how to find this Archangel?"

Both Miranda and Jacob shook their heads. "We don't even know what he looks like or what species he is." said Jacob

Shepard checked his assault rifle before responding. "Then we'll just have to find that out." The group continued moving through the facility trying not to be seen by anyone, but after a couple of turns and listening in on conversations, the new Archangel was here and in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Archangel's room<strong>

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob made it into Archangels room undetected, but Archangel was not there, so they decided to wait for him. After a couple of minutes, the doors open and in came a Turian wearing blue armor along with his helmet. Archangel didn't realize there were already people inside his room and when he started settling down, Shepard and squad made their move and revealed themselves guns pointing at the Turian.

Jacob closed the door and locked it so no one can disturb them, Shepard began talking. "Archangel I assume?"

Archangel was not startled and instead put his sniper rifle away and sat on a box and removed his helmet, What shocked Shepard was who Archangel was. "Shepard. I thought you were dead."

Shepard could not believe it was Garrus. "Garrus! What are you doing here?" asked Shepard opening his arms wide in surprise.

"I'm undercover for the Council, trying to get any information on the Coalition's movements and chain of command, but since you're here that's all changed." said Garrus

"Sorry about that. The reason I'm here is because I'm recruiting a team to help me fight the Collectors." said Shepard

Garrus nodded his head. "I've been hearing about that in Citadel space, sorry about your people being abducted by the Collectors."

"Thanks, but be sorry for the Collectors, I've been assigned to stop their attacks on OSA colonies and need your help to do so."

Garrus was thinking and shook his head. "I can't just abandon my own mission to help you." Shepard looked concerned about that, but understood where Garrus was coming from, but before he could respond Garrus finished speaking. "If this outpost were to, I don't know, come under attack and unexpectedly get destroyed, I wouldn't have any reason to stay."

Shepard had a grin on his face. "So where do we go to get this party started."

* * *

><p><strong>Mining Outpost<strong>

**Underground generator**

Garrus lead Shepard and his squad to the underground generator where if a powerful enough explosive was set, the whole base would explode crippling the Coalitions control in this part of the Terminus Systems. But as soon as they got there, the Generator control room was under guard from Batarians. Garrus attempted to get by them.

One of the Batarians saw Garrus coming towards them and immediately became hostile. "Hold it right there Turian, we have orders to not let anyone who is not authorized to be in the generator room."

"Do you not know who I am? I'm Archangel I have high clearance here."

The two Batarians laughed. "Not high enough, now get the fuck out of here."

Garrus was turning around only to catch the Batarians off guard, when he took his sniper rifle and slammed it against one of the Batarians head, pulling out his pistol to shoot the other one point-blank in between all four eyes.

Shepard and squad came out of cover and walked up to Garrus. Shepard looked at the dead Batarians and back at Garrus. "Not bad, but I would have done it differently."

Garrus looked at him with a grin. "Would that be detonating a nuke just to kill two Batarians."

Shepard shook his head. "No, I would have just shot them as I was coming up to them."

Both of them laughed and headed into the room, they planted the explosives and high-tailed it out of there

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

After Shepard and Garrus destroyed the mining outpost, they made it to the Kodiak and got back to the Normandy before any Coalition ships got there. Shepard and Garrus were in the conference room talking. "Glad we were able to get you out of there, have you made contact with the Council and told them what happened?"

Garrus shook his head. "I think it would be best if they didn't find out I was working with you and Cerberus for that matter. I'm more worried about you, Shepard, I have heard some disturbing things about Cerberus."

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah me too, but that's why I'm glad you're here Garrus; if I'm walking into hell I want someone I trust at my side."

"You realize this plan has me walking into hell to, just like old times." Both Shepard and Garrus smiled at that. "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, I'll be down in the mess hall."

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

**Inner Sanctum**

When Garrus left the Conference room, Caprica appeared and told Shepard the Illusive man wants to speak with him. The conference table lowered itself down allowing Shepard to step over it and connect with the Illusive man. The Illusive man was sitting in his chair as usual smoking his cigarette. "Shepard. I think we have them! Horizon - one of our Colonies on the border of the Terminus Systems - just went silent. " A holographic image of the galaxy appeared and was replaced by the colony. "If it's not under attack, it soon will be. Has Mordin delivered the countermeasure for the seeker swarms?"

_"He's close."_

"Let's hope he works well under pressure. There's something else you should know. One of your former crewmembers, Ashley Williams - she's stationed on Horizon."

Shepard was surprised by that. _"Last I knew. Ash was UNSC, why is she out in the Terminus Systems?"_

The Illusive man took another drag from his cigarette. "Officially, it's an outreach program to improve UNSC relations with the colonies. But they're up to something. And if they sent Chief Williams, it must be big."

Shepard was little suspicious about this. _"The Collectors just happen to pick a colony with one of my former crew? I don't buy it."_

"It shouldn't be a surprise the Collectors are interested in you. Especially if they're working for the Reapers—it's likely they're going after her to get to you."

Shepard nodded his head. _"Send the coordinates, we'll head straight there."_

"This is your first time going up against the Collectors, Shepard. Good luck."

The Illusive Man disconnected the comm. link.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

Shepard looked up and spoke in the intercom. "Joker - set a course for Horizon. I've got to go see the professor."

_"Aye, aye, Commander."_ replied Joker.

The Normandy then change course heading straight for Horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be the Horizon mission, which by the way will be probably much longer than this one, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review for me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Codex Entry: Purgatoty<em>**

**Purgatory: **_Purgatory was created right after Tartarus was destroyed in the surprise Batarian/Collector attack. Purgatory is not only a space prison, but also meant to hunt down the previous prisoners using bounty hunters from OSA space to round them up._

_The Station is under the complete control of Jiralhanaes and skirmishers and have the authority to punish the prisoners they see fit._


	30. Chapter 30 Horizon

**Hey guys sorry it took sooo long for this chapter to get posted, but it was out of my hands. Anyway on to reviewing "reviews" from waht I've been seeing some people are still complaining about Sovereign surviving two supermacs, you guys need to calm down and let me do my job by finishing this story and revealing the whole how Sovereign able to survive a Super Macs okay! Damn how many time do I have to say this. Also as fellow gamers on this site did anyone see Spike TV's video games awards? I was very disappointed, now moving on hope you guys enjoy this chapter and make sure you read what I have at the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 8, 26852185**

**Normandy SR-2**

**Deck 3: Crew Quarters**

Shepard stopped by at Deck Three to speak with Garrus. When he made it to the mess hall, Garrus was sitting by himself at a table, Shepard joined him and took a seat opposite of him. The sign of the Turian noticing came in his species' equivalent of a grin. "Shepard, coming by to check up on me? Very surprising, I thought you would have your AI keep an eye on me."

Shepard just grinned. "That's not necessary, you've earned your place here on the Normandy." Shepard looked around and back at Garrus. "Has the Cerberus crew given you any trouble?"

Garrus shook his head. "I think the Turian who helped you take down Saren has given me some credibility, and it helps that we're all working together to stop the Collectors. I just wish the Council's heads weren't so far up their collective asses, and would help you instead of building more dreadnoughts."

Shepard nodded his head. "I saw one of those new dreadnoughts the Citadel has, it looks like it could do some damage, especially from what I heard."

Garrus nodded his head. "Those dreadnoughts are the combination of fear and determination from the Council to not be suppressed by the OSA, they feel having that thing will level the playing field."

Shepard shook his head. "We're not the enemies, the Reapers are."

Garrus shrugged his shoulders. "The Council doesn't believe in the Reaper threat and thinks they are a myth created by Saren to control the Geth."

Shepard could not believe how idiotic these people could be, but before he could say what he felt, Caprica came on the PA telling Shepard they would be at Horizon in one hour. Shepard thought it would be a good idea to get everyone in the conference room and tell them about the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck 2: Conference Room**

In the conference room, Shepard gathered his squad together and debriefed them on the situation. "Okay people listen up, Horizon has gone dark we don't know if it's the Collectors or a damaged comm. system, but if it is them we need to prepare." A holographic image of Horizon appeared over the table. "Horizon is a Human only colony on the borders of the Terminus systems, so don't expect heavy defenses like the OSA Colonies."

Miranda stepped in. "The Collectors will bring a total of five ships to the colony and take out any defenses in space. One ship will then land and begin launching seeker swarms to immobilize the citizens."

Garrus then asked a question. "Are we going to expect back up from either Cerberus or the UNSC?"

Shepard shook his head—how he wished he'd have more help right now. "Right now they're mobilizing what ships they have for a counterattack, but we need someone on the ground." Shepard then looked at Mordin. "Mordin, tell me you have something?"

Mordin looked at Shepard for a moment and smiled. "Yes!" He brought up an image of body armor.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Sea<strong>

**Lera System**

**Horizon**

**1 Hour ago**

Horizon; a temperate world that hit the "sweet spot" for carbon-based life, due to a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere maintained by abundant indigenous photosynthetic plants and bacteria. While the native plants are very palatable to Humans, the soil conditions are such that a handful of introduced Earth species have flourished, and the colonists must take strict care to prevent ecological disasters. Genetically engineered "terminator seeds" that grow nutritious but sterile crops to minimize outbreaks are the rule rather than the exception. The animal population on Horizon appears to be exploding in diversity similar to during Earth's Cambrian period. Large flying insect analogs take advantage of the thicker-than-Earth atmosphere and low gravity to grow enormous. Microbial life has proven relatively benign; a series of vaccinations for the most virulent strains of soil-borne diseases is all that is required for a visit.

Horizon is protected by three ODP's and a fleet of five frigates and one Cruiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Military Installation**

At the military installation General Warsaw was going over the daily operations on the colony as he was reading everything over his data pad Gunnery Chief Williams walked up to him and saluted. "General!"

Warsaw looked at the fine officer. "At ease Chief! What do you have to report?"

Ash relaxed a bit and told the General everything. "Sir the new Onagers we set up are having a problem."

"Tell me what else is new." Replied the General annoyed about the Onagers.

Chief Williams didn't like the Generals remark and explained how serious this is. "Sir, without those Onagers online this colony could come under Collector attack."

The General looked at Williams not liking her attitude. "With all due respect Gunnery Chief, this colony is very well-protected, and the odds of a Collector attack happening are quite sli..." But before the General could finish that statement, alarms around the base went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Command Center**

General Warsaw and Chief Williams ran into the command center, when they got there everyone was working at their stations at top speed and efficiency. The General walked up to the holotable to find out what was going on. The colony's AI Liz appeared on the table. "General all ODP's have been destroyed, the fleet is engaging with five Collector cruisers."

The General knew Williams had a smirk on her face when Liz said that, but focused on getting this colony ready for a fight. "Liz direct all the civilians to the fallout bunkers immediately and prepare the men, you know the drill, get our biotics on every platoon that we send out there, get our soldiers wearing heavy armor."

Liz confirmed the order and went to work, the General turned around and looked at Chief Williams. "Chief Williams, don't you have a colony to protect?"

Chief Williams nodded her head. "Yes sir!" Ash then left the command center.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Sea<strong>

**Lera System**

**Space**

On the far edges of the Lera System, a Slipspace portal opened and out came the Normandy SR-2. Caprica immediately activated the ship's cloak and the Normandy blurred out of existence. Joker then piloted the Normandy to Horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard was on the bridge next to Joker and Caprica. When the Normandy got close to the colony, Shepard could see four Collector ships along with what was left of the defense fleet and ODP's, but Caprica said there was five; one landed on the planet and had began launching all ground forces and seeker swarms. "Can the Normandy take on four Collector Cruisers?"

Caprica shook her head. "Unfortunately no, the Normandy would only be able to take down two Collector ships before being destroyed."

Shepard thought of what to do, but Joker was the one that came up with an idea. "How about we use Wasp mines, the Normandy does have a compliment of them."

Shepard looked at Caprica, Caprica was processing this new information. "It would give us a ninety-three percent chance in victory." Shepard nodded his head and called for his squad in the conference room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

When everyone came in the conference room, Shepard began the battle plan. "Alright people here's the plan: from what we been able to get from listening in on the comm. link is that the Collectors are attacking everywhere on the planet there are multiple fronts around the colony, we can't get them all so, I am breaking us up into teams. Zaeed and Garrus, you two will be sent to the market district covering civilians."

Shepard switched the hologram of Horizon to show a different area. "Toha, Jack, and Grunt you three will be busy fighting the Collectors, I need you guys to keep the Collectors busy." In response, Grunt slammed his fists together excited to see some action, Jack crossed her arms and didn't really care, and Toha nodded his head.

The hologram then changed to a different area. "Kasumi and Mordin you two will be damage control and coordinate with the military on the planet in helping out with whatever they need."

Shepard then closed the hologram. "Miranda, Jacob, and I will head to the Military Installation on the planet and see what we can do, let's move out."

As the squad was preparing to leave, Caprica appeared in her usual revealing red dress. "Shepard we have a problem." A hologram of Horizon appeared on the table along with red dots in the locations of where Shepard was going to send his squad too. "The Collectors have set up jamming fields that prevents us from using our teleporters. This jamming field is the same one Saren and the Geth used on Virmire."

Shepard looked at the holographic display with the red dots. "Can we take those things out with our weapons?"

Caprica shook her head in disappointment. "I'm afraid not. First off, we would need to de-cloak to fire our weapons; and secondly, not only does the jamming field disrupt our teleportation technology, it is creating some form of static field that interferes with our targeting system."

Shepard nodded his head. "Guess we're taking the shuttle for this mission. How many charges do we have for the job?"

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Shuttle ride**

"This is it people!" began Shepard, addressing the occupants of the shuttle, "For those of you who are looking for payback from the Collectors, now's your chance! Take no survivors—and if you are feeling the urge for a little irony, you have my permission to steal Collector weapons on this mission!" The shuttle was coming up on the installation and was immediately targeted by the defenses, Shepard punched in the necessary codes to allow them to pass. The Shuttle landed to drop off Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob. The shuttle then left to drop off the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon Military Installation<strong>

**Command Center**

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob walked into the command Center escorted by guards. Shepard walked up to the one in charge. General Warsaw was in combat armor and turned away from the holotable and looked at Shepard. "Commander Shepard! I heard a lot about you and your supposed coming back to life." He then looks at Miranda and Jacob. "I see the reports were true, you working for Cerberus."

Miranda was surprised by this. "Reports? You mean you already knew."

The General grunted. "Hmph! What are you three doing in my installation."

Shepard walked up close to the five star General. "We're here to help and stop the Collectors, you must have known the Senate placed Cerberus in charge with stopping the Collectors."

The General crossed his arms. "So much for stopping the Collectors from attacking this colony."

Shepard had hard time containing his anger. "We could not predict the Collectors attacking this colony, we're here now and my people are already coordinating with yours."

An assistant of the General walked up to him and gave him a data pad. He read over it and looked back at the Commander. "I have reports of a shuttle dropping off a Turian and Salarian accompanied by two Humans, I assume this is the help you are referring to?"

Shepard nodded his head. "Along with three others I sent to attack the Collectors. They're the best in the galaxy."

The General put the data pad away and turned back on the holotable. "We'll see about that. If you really want to help, get the colony's defenses back online."

Shepard saluted the General and went straight to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Downtown District**

Garrus and Zaeed were taking potshots at the Collectors, who then unleashed their seeker swarms, but thanks to Mordin Solus they were protected from the swarm. Garrus and Zaeed began falling back from the overwhelming numbers of Husks heading their way, running straight into a building for cover.

"That was close." Said Garrus

Zaeed nodded his head. "Damn bastards are tough SOBs, we need to find more firepower."

Garrus looks around. "Where are we anyway?"

From the layout of the building they were in some kind of corporate office, Zaeed and Garrus went up the staircase to get a vantage point with their sniper rifles.

* * *

><p><strong>Corporate Building<strong>

**Rooftop**

When Zaeed and Garrus got to the roof top they saw frozen Humans with automatic weapons, Garrus and Zaeed walked up to them to get a better look and Zaeed recognized them immediately. "They're the Colonial militia stationed on this planet, you can tell by their clothes that they're not standard UNSC. Poor bastards must've been confused at such an attack."

Garrus then saw the difference. "On Turian colonies we have something similar, but instead of militias, Turian families keep small arms in their homes and take basic training courses that include instruction on how to create simple anti-vehicle explosive devices."

Zaeed looks at Garrus with a raised eyebrow. "Does that include children?"

Garrus nodded his head. "Best way to get them ready for when they join the Turian Military."

Zaeed and Garrus head to the edge of the rooftop only to find something very useful. "Look what we have here." said Zaeed, walking over to what Garrus believe to be a weapon. "Do you know what this is?"

Garrus shakes his head. "The UNSC does not reveal much of their weapons to Turians."

"This, Garrus is a plasma mortar; condenses plasma into a ball, lobs it into the air, and lands it right on the enemy creating an explosion. All we have to do is get the right trajectory."

Garrus look skeptical. "You know how to work that?"

Zaeed had a grin on his face, he took the Mortar and placed it on the edge of the roof top, charging up the plasma and making the trajectory calculations. Once the math was done in his head, he pulled the trigger—the result was a large ball of plasma being flung into the air and falling down in an arc upon a group of Collectors. "Now this is what I call firepower."

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**UNSC 115th platoon**

Major Sloan was leading her platoon through damaged buildings, she was accompanied by a Salarian and Human Female in a hood. According to the General, they were part of Commander Shepard's team who was also a part of Cerberus. She lifted up her hand signaling everyone to stop. "Alright, get me a secure line to the General."

A communications officer began working on his Omni-tool and nodded to the Major. "General this Major Sloan of the 115th platoon."

After few seconds the General came on the line. _"Major! What is your exact position?"_

She activated her Omni-tool. "Sending you coordinates now sir."

_"Major I have you near the colonies comm. tower, the Collectors took that out during the first wave, I need you to go and repair it."_

Major Sloan responded with a 'yes sir' and took her platoon to the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

Nearby the Collector cruiser was Toha, Jack, and Grunt fighting the Collectors keeping them occupied, while the colonies military can mount a defensive and counter attack. This team of three were giving the Collectors a beating, Jack was attacking them with her biotics, Grunt was charging at them with his M-300 Claymore and Toha was slicing the Collectors piece by piece with his plasma swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Warthog<strong>

In a warthog was Shepard and his squad heading to the defense tower that controlled all the Onagers on the planet; if he could get those Onagers operational, the Collector ship would be forced to leave the planet, but the other four Collector cruisers were another matter. "Joker! How's it coming with those WASP mines?"

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Orbit**

In orbit of Horizon were four Collector cruisers pointing their main weapons at the planet, but unknown to the Collectors was a cloaked ship placing WASP mines on the outer hulls of their vessels.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

Joker was piloting the Normandy to each Collector ship when he got the call from, Shepard. "Commander! The WASP mines are coming slowly, Caprica is making sure when these Mines go off, it will cripple the Collector ships preventing them from firing, so far we only got one down, three more to go."

_"Keep me updated on your progress and speed it up, once the colonies defense come on line, those ships will have a strategic advantage and begin bombarding the planet." _Said Shepard

* * *

><p><strong>Warthog<strong>

As the warthog continued down the path directed by the General, they immediately came to a stop: there was a collapsed building blocking the rest of the way there. "Looks like we'll have to go on foot from here." replied Shepard

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob all got off of the warthog and went through the buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Destroyed buildings**

As the group made their way through the buildings, they came upon a group of Collectors putting frozen civilians in what looked like organic pods. Shepard nodded to his team and they all moved into place, Shepard then gave the signal and Jacob and Miranda used their biotics and lifted the Collectors up, while Shepard sent out a biotic attack sending the Collectors flying.

Shepard walked up to the frozen civilians and looked at Miranda and Jacob. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

Miranda shook her head. "No, the paralysis will wear off in time."

Shepard nodded his head and continued to the defense center. Along the way they saw other Collectors taking civilians in the pods and heading into what looked like a shuttle and flying off to the cruiser.

After some time going through the buildings they came across a squad of Marines fighting off husks, Shepard and his squad join in and helping the squad. After the last Husk was killed, the leader of the squad came up to, Shepard. "Thanks for your help, the name's Ghost."

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy, what's your platoon doing here?" asked Shepard

Ghost looked back at his platoon and back at Shepard. "Our mission was to prevent the Collectors from taking civilians, but these Husks keep getting in the way."

Shepard could understand. "There are some civilians frozen back from where we came, also we saw a group of Collectors taking those pods. They're putting Humans in and taking them off into shuttles."

Ghost just cursed and started thinking. "Okay people listen up, we have a new mission: we're going to take the frozen civilians, secure the area, and hold out until reinforcements arrive." He looks back at, Shepard. "What are you three going to do?"

Shepard checked his gun and looks at Ghost. "I'm going to shoot my way to the colony's defense station and get those Onagers back online."

Ghost nodded his head. "You should know someone is trying to do the same, her name is Gunnery Chief Williams."

Shepard looked at Ghost with fire in his eyes. "What did you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Defense Station**

Ashley Williams took cover behind buildings when two scions and a dozen Collectors appeared out of nowhere. She fired her assault rifle at the enemy and threw a frag, and some plasma grenades, but only more came determined to prevent her from activating the colony's defenses. Ash was thinking about falling back and returning with numbers that could help her fight her way through the Collectors, but everyone was busy dealing with other matters, but as she was contemplating on whether to leave or stay, a Collector ambushed her, flushing her out of cover before it pulled up its particle rifle intent on finishing her off, only to be thrown in to the sky and blasted so far away the Collector was soon gone from sight.

Ash looked to see who saved her only to be filled with uncontrollable emotion at the sight of her former Commander and lover. Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob began firing at the Collectors on sight. Shepard was the first person to reach Ashley. "Ash! are you okay?"

Chief Williams was speechless for a second only to regain her composure once she heard explosions. "Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

Shepard and Ash took cover behind buildings. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm working closely with Colonel Johnson on protecting all outer colonies on the border of the Terminus Systems from the Collectors." She then looked at Shepard with daggers shooting out of them. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Short version is, I'm working with Cerberus to fight against the Collectors." replied Shepard

Ash shook her head unable to believe it. "I can't believe the reports were accurate."

"We can talk about this later, when we're not being shot at! Now let's get to that defense station!" said Shepard

But before the group moved out of hiding, a Collector appeared unlike anything they had ever seen previously. This Collector had two looking horns above its head and seemed to be in command, Shepard turned to his comrades. "Have you guys ever seen anything like that before?"

Miranda, Jacob, and Ashley all shook their heads. "Nothing in the reports ever gave a description about that Collector, we should take precautions when engaging this one." replied Miranda

Shepard nodded his head. "Alright people lets go."

Ash nodded her head and fired at some Collectors with her assault rifle, while Miranda and Jacob were covering Shepard to get in close. Shepard moved through the battle field under cover and hitting Collectors with biotic attacks so powerful it would make even an Asari Matriarch think twice about going up against him. Even Shepard was surprised by his biotics being so powerful, he then thought it must have something to do with Project Lazarus; he would need to sit down with Miranda and find out what the heck was going on.

The Collector Captain saw this attack and was immediately taken over by Harbinger. **_"Assuming direct control."_**

Shepard saw this supposed glowing Collector and was not impressed and sent a biotic attack at it, but to his surprise and the surprise of everyone, the glowing Collector merely shrugged off the attack and sent its own, causing Shepard to put up a biotic barrier to protect him. The attack was enough to knock, Shepard off balance a little, but manage to regain it and fall back to cover. **_"Preserve, Shepard's body if possible."_**

That was something that caught everybody's interest, but that would have to wait. They continued to fire everything they had on the Horde. Shepard moved from cover to cover taking pot shots at the glowing Collector and it began taunting Shepard's attempts. **_"These attacks are pointless, these attacks are primitive." _**The Collector then threaten, Shepard. "**_If I must tear you apart, Shepard I will!"_**

Shepard had enough of this Collector and charged at him with his assault rifle and fired repeated rounds in him, but when Shepard got too close, the Collector knocked him down. The Collector then spoke again in a menacing tone. **_"You cannot stop us, Shepard, your worlds will be our laboratories!"_**

Shepard could not stand this monster anymore and put all of his biotic power in his right fist and slammed everything he had in the Collector Captain. The force alone was enough to break through his barriers and right in his chest and out the other end and it showed, Shepard's right arm going through the Collector as if a sword went right through it. Miranda, Jacob, and Ashley were very surprised about what, Shepard could do, even Shepard himself was surprised. But before Shepard could relax the glowing Collector wasn't dead and looked at, Shepard in the eye's. **_"We are not finished, I will find you again. Releasing control of this form." _**And just like that the glowing Collector turned into ash, just like when Sovereign was controlling Saren.

After that happened, Shepard fell down on one knee exhausted from using his biotics, Ashley saw this and ran over to carry him back.

As the Scions and Collectors continued to fire on Shepard's team, they called in for air support about a dozen Oculi rained down from the sky and began firing at Shepard and his team. He had no choice, but to call for a retreat for now.

But as Shepard and his squad left the area, a very familiar Collector walked out in the open. **_"Flee while you can, Shepard. The experiments will continue."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Military Installation**

**Command Center**

After the failed attempt in retaking the defense station, Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, and Ashley returned back to the Installation, but when they got there, Shepard was surprised to see all of his squad there, Toha, Jack, Grunt, Kasumi, Mordin, Zaeed, and Garrus. "What are you guys doing here?"

Toha stepped forward. "We were overrun by the enemy's air support, we could not stay and fight back."

Shepard walked up to the General. "Why weren't the colony's sentinels released to counteract the Oculus?"

The General turned away from the holotable and looked at, Shepard. "The Sentinels Factory was destroyed in the first attack by the Collectors from Orbit, they knew exactly where to hit us."

Shepard was surprised by this information, such locations like the Sentinel Factory was a secret only known to the highest ranking officials on colonies. Shepard then remembered what Intel said about the Collectors: they were allied with the Shadow Broker. "Is there anything we have here that can take out those Oculi?"

The General looked at, Shepard with a smile for a change. "As a matter of fact, we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Garage**

Shepard along with his entire team, walked into the garage, Shepard then walked up to what look like a tank. "So, what do you guys call this thing?"

Ash had a grin on her face. "We call her the M-44 Hammerhead tank, it's a prototype tank designed by R&D department for killing Collectors and Husks."

Shepard nodded his head. "Can't wait to take her out." Shepard turned to face his squad. "We're going to hit the Collectors' air support soon; we'll have to be ready for when that happens, and I need everybody to be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>M-44 Hammerhead<strong>

The M-44 Hammerhead floated right out of the garage with incredible speed. Shepard was piloting the Hammerhead, to his right was Toha and on his left was Grunt, they were heading to the defense station.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Command Center**

General Warsaw looked on the holotable of Shepard and his teams progress along with his own forces, they were getting into position. "Where are we with the Seeker missiles?"

"We have begun loading them in the launch tubes and we've got Liz guiding them." said the Lieutenant

The General nodded his head. "Good, everything seems to be on track."

But just as the General finished that sentence, Liz appeared with urgency. "General, I am detecting a horde of Husks and Collectors heading to the fallout bunkers."

The General acted fast. "Liz, activate the XG4300 Testudo."

In that moment on the Holotable, the fallout bunker was shown with a hard light shield over it, protecting the bunker and all the civilians in it.

The General let out a calm breath and focused back on the task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>M-44 Hammerhead<strong>

Shepard parked the M-44 hammerhead on top of a building overlooking the defense center and a whole horde of Collectors and Husks. The Oculus was nowhere to be seen, but could be called for at anytime if Shepard and his team attacked. "General, we are in position! Are the seeker missiles ready?"

_"They're ready, Shepard, but once you activate the Onagers, it will take time to pump the necessary power into them, expect heavy attacks on your location."_

Shepard then punched the boosted gravity propulsion drive and glided off the rooftop and on the field of Collectors, Shepard fired the Hammerhead's main weapon and targeted all nearby enemy's, in that moment all UNSC forces launch simultaneous attacks around the colony, the Collectors counter by calling their Oculus, but this time the General was ready, from the Installation a hundred missiles left the base and was automatically guided by Liz. Using satellites to locate every Oculus all the seeker missiles struck and took out the Collectors air support.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Command Center**

The General saw the successful strike at the Collectors air support from the holotable and looked at everyone. "Well done people, now we just have to hope for the best from our forces and..."

Before he could finish that sentence, alarms began going off in the command center. "General, the four Collector cruisers in orbit are targeting our location, this is probably retaliation for our strike against their air support." said Liz

General Warsaw got straight to work. "Activate our own hard light shield."

From the ground a hard light shield began to form upward and over the base like a dome protecting the entire installation from the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Defense Center<strong>

After the Collectors and Husks were taken care of, Shepard went straight to work in activating the Onagers, but in that moment General Warsaw came on the comm. _"Shepard, this General Warsaw."_

"General! I'm almost done over here, thanks for taking care of those Oculus for us." replied Shepard

_"I'm afraid you'll have to thank me some other time, I won't be able to help you like that again."_

Shepard turned away from his work on the console. "Why? What's happened?"

_"The Four Collector cruisers in orbit have begun attacking the base, we had to activate our hardlight shield to protect us, but it has also crippled us from firing our seeker missiles, the Collectors will most likely send in another wave of Oculi, get out while you still can."_

Shepard then switched channels. "Joker! did you get all that."

_"Yes Commander and we have a surprise for those Collectors."_ responded Joker

"Time to show the Collectors we give as good as we get. Joker light it up." Said Shepard with a grin on his face.

In that moment in the sky four explosion could be seen in the day time and it was explosions everybody cheered about across the colony.

Shepard turned away from the explosion and got the colonies Onagers online. "General the Onagers are online, let's kick that Collector ship off your planet."

_"Already on it, Shepard."_

As Shepard walked out of the defense center, he could see all the Onagers shooting at the Collector Cruiser, Shepard thought this was the end for them, but all of a sudden the Onagers near, Shepard's location was destroyed. Shepard looked around to see where the shot came from, Toha shouted at, Shepard to look up and from what he could see dozens of Praetorians and a lot of Collectors and Husks in shuttles heading their way.

Shepard told his squad to head for the tank, but it was destroyed from three Praetorians. "General, my position is being overrun by a lot of enemy units."

The General came on the comm. _"I see that, Shepard. everywhere on the colony the Collectors have pulled back and are focusing on your location, I've redirected all ground forces to meet you there, but it will take time to reach you. You need to hold off long enough for them to reach your location, I'll send whatever I have left."_

Shepard pulled out his assault rifle and took cover around the defense center along with Toha and Grunt. "We're on our own until help arrives."

Toha looked at Shepard with concern. "If they do not arrive in time, I feel even we cannot hold off this many enemies." He then looked up at the clear blue sky and basked in its beauty. "This is a good day to die."

As Shepard and Toha prepared for the inevitable, Grunt on the other hand was getting excited. "Finally something to kill."

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Orbit**

Above Horizon in the vastness of space, a ship unlike anything in the OSA was secretly cloaked and not detected by anyone's sensors including the Normandy's. The ship was monitoring the whole thing from orbit and was about to make an appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Vessel<strong>

**Bridge**

On board this nameless ship was a crew of only Humans and three of those Humans were well-known Spartans. Near the holotable were two Spartans watching the whole Collector attack taking place. On the right side was Dasiy-023 and her left was Nicole-458.

As the two continued watching, Nicole made this whole thing interesting. "Twenty credits says, Commander Shepard won't survive for too long."

Daisy looks at her fellow Spartan and grins. "I wouldn't underestimate him, he may not be a Spartan, but he has one hell of a team."

Nicole just chuckled. "Blue team is a hell of a team, red team is a hell of a team, even those asshole Freelancers have a damn good team, but Shepard's team is just a big mess of different species trying to work together but will utterly fail."

But before Daisy could reply back another Spartan stepped in and broke it up. "You two cut it out. We're here on a mission." Cal-141 the all female Spartan team leader.

"If by 'mission' you mean a test run of the new armor system the geeks created, that only requires one person to use it, then no this isn't a mission." replied Nicole

Cal looks at Nicole as if a parent was looking at her child for being a smart ass, she then moved over to the comm. link. "Emile, how are you doing."

_"I'm ready to get this over and done with, let's not keep the boss waiting."_

Cal understood and began launch procedures. "Attention everyone, we are about to commence Operation: Gladiator! Opening hangar doors now."

On the outside of the ship the hangar doors began opening on the undercarriage. "HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IV armor you have a go for launch."

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Orbit**

Emile-A239 was launched magnetically out of the launch bay and headed straight for Horizon at speeds that made the Sabre look like a washed-out minivan.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Military Installation**

**Command Center**

In the Command Center, people were running around trying to get organized for a counter offensive around Shepard's location, but so far getting all forces through the debris of fallen buildings and damaged roads caused by the Collectors' bombardment from orbit had become difficult.

General Warsaw walked up to the holotable and looked at his second in command. "Are the F-99 Ospreys ready?"

The Lieutenant nodded his head. "The Captain of the carrier said he is ready to launch on you orders, General."

Without hesitation he ordered the launch of thirty F-99 Ospreys unmanned combat Aerial Vehicles.

As the General waited anxiously for the results of the Ospreys, Liz appeared on the holotable with urgency. "General I am detecting an unidentified object heading towards the city at incredible speeds."

Warsaw had a shocked look on his face, he was hoping it wasn't the Collectors. "Can you bring it up on the holo table?"

Liz shook her head. "No General it's moving too fast for the satellites to keep up."

"Where did it come from?" asked the General

Liz only shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the answer to that question.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**atmosphere**

The thirty Ospreys were on their way to the city, each one was being piloted by either experience pilots or AI's. Once they got close the thirty's Ospreys broke up into three groups of ten, each one heading to certain locations around the city, one group was heading directly to, Shepard's location packing enough firepower to take down a large group of tanks.

But in the skies as well was Emile-A239 in the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mk. IV flying past the Ospreys as if nothing could stop him, he was enjoying himself in this new type of armor made specifically for Spartans, but the fun would hold as he was coming up on a group of soldiers pinned by Scions and Collectors, Emile did a loop in the air and made a dive down at the squad, activated the weapons on the armor and fired two green plasma bolts at the Scions and Collectors, creating an explosion that disintegrated both of them. Once he was assured that his side-mission was complete, he continued heading towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Defense Center<strong>

Shepard, Toha, and Grunt were in a firefight with a whole horde of everything the Collectors could throw at them. Explosions left and right of the squad, who were now holed up in the defense center and returning fire whenever they could. Before long, the F-99 Ospreys the General sent went over the Horde with missiles and gun turrets, trying their best to take down as many as they could, but even with this much air support, they could not handle the Praetorians shooting them down.

"Well there goes that plan, any ideas?" asked Shepard

Grunt just growled."We'll kill them all till there's none left, but a pile of their bodies." replied Grunt

Toha who was holding a plasma rifle and looked at Shepard. "We could always call the Normandy for support."

Shepard shook his head. "As long as the Collectors have those jamming fields up, their targeting systems are useless; and even if they got close it would still be too dangerous, they could accidentally shoot us by mistake."

As they continued to think, the Collectors became more aggressive in their assault, they used one of their shuttles and slammed it in the defense center with a dozen of abominations. This action forced Shepard and his squad to jump out of the defense center before it exploded. The team moved through the battlefield dodging and shooting their way to cover. Once they were in cover, Shepard put up a biotic field to protect them further, but with continued attacks on their position, even he could not keep it up.

In the background of this attack, Harbinger appeared in his menacing way and began giving out orders. **_"Stop Shepard! Focus on Shepard! neutralize Commander Shepard."_**

The biotic field soon dropped from the combined attack from the Collectors. After that the Collectors stopped firing and Harbinger flew over just a few yards away from Shepard's current location. **_Your allies have fallen, Shepard. You have no one left."_**

Shepard gave Harbinger the finger from cover, but that only made Grunt laugh. **_"Shepard submit now, you do not yet comprehend your place in things."_**

Shepard looked at his squad for answers, but they did not, Shepard then spoke for the first time. "If I surrender, will you leave this colony and my friends alone?"

Harbinger replied with a yes, Shepard and his squad came out of cover with their weapons dropped on the floor. Every Collector had their weapons trained on Shepard and his squad. Shepard walked up to Harbinger with defiance in his eyes and stood right in front of the monster.

It didn't look like it, but Harbinger had an evil smile on his face. **_"Shepard, your interference has ended, you escaped us before. Never again."_**

Shepard was scratching his head and only could respond with. "Didn't I kill you already?"

Harbinger only laughed. **_"Shepard I always survive, this shell is only a vehicle. The flesh is only a machine."_**

"You are no machine monster, if I was not bounded by a gun pointing at me, I would have killed you with my bare hands." said Toha with anger in his voice.

Harbinger shot back with his own words. **_"You are vermin, destroying this body will gain you nothing."_**

"I don't know about that, watching Toha stab you with a plasma sword would be pretty satisfying." replied Shepard

Harbinger walked in front of Shepard, not amused by what he said. **_"You are arrogant Shepard, you will learn."_**

As Harbinger began walking away, everyone including Harbinger began hearing a high pitched sound coming from nowhere, Shepard, Toha, and Grunt looked around for the noise only to be surprised by plasma fire from above them. The plasma hit the Praetorians in the sky and soon began to rain on the remaining Husks and Collectors. The Collectors began firing their weapons in the sky trying to hit something, but it was a futile effort. After a while the one who was attacking made an impressive appearance and landed so hard, it cracked the ground beneath him.

Shepard got a good look at their savior and saw a Spartan with a white skull on his Orange face plate along with a horn on top of his head, wearing some pretty impressive bluish grey armor. Harbinger however was not impressed and ordered his Collectors to open fire on the Spartan. Everything the Collectors had was fired at Emile, but Emile activated his energy shield surrounding the Spartan in a bubble that covered the whole armor. The energy shield was shrugging off the attacks. Once the Collectors saw this, they stopped firing and tried to retreat, but Emile wouldn't let them; he opened fire with everything he had firing out all types of plasma he had at the Collectors and Husks.

After the fight died down, Shepard and his squad walked up to the Spartan carefully, Shepard looked at the carnage and nodded his head in approval. "Well that beats my kill score, thanks for you help."

Emile looked at, Shepard and his squad. "I wasn't here to save you or this colony." Emile then activated the armor's rockets and flew out of the area and headed back into space.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Space**

Joker and Caprica got the message from, Shepard about their Spartan friend from the planet and order them to stop him, Joker pulled the Normandy to where this Spartan was coming from, Caprica attempted to hack the armor, but could not do it as another AI was blocking her every attempt, just then another ship de-cloaked right in front of the Spartan and picked him up and left the area in Slipspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

Everywhere on the colony the Onagers activated and targeted the Collector Cruiser and opened fired, the combine attack from the Onagers began damaging the cruiser to the point where the Collectors decided to leave, they activated their engines and lifted off of the planet, but as a last act of vengeance, they activated their FTL drive in mid atmosphere which caused a shockwave that destroyed many buildings and caused much injuries to the military contingency.

* * *

><p><strong>Military Installation<strong>

**Command Center**

After the Collectors left Horizon, it was not long until help arrived, a UNSC fleet came with supplies and secured the colony. Shepard was in the command center looking at the damage done by the collectors when they left the planet in FTL, the shockwave alone was enough to cause damage to the command center, albeit they lowered their shields when the four cruisers in orbit were destroyed.

"It may not look pretty now, but we will rebuild better than before." said General Warsaw

Shepard turned around and looked at the General in the eye. "I have no doubt about that, what's the casualty?"

This is where the General lifted his hand to his face and was greatly upset by this. "The Collectors took a third of the colonists and most of our soldiers were killed."

Shepard shook his head. "Too many have died here today and I will make sure the Collectors pay for every single one."

* * *

><p><strong>Horizon<strong>

**Medical tents**

Shepard was heading to the medical tents set up by the relief teams that arrived with reinforcements, where the survivors were gathering to get medical attention, that's where Ashley was helping out as best she could. Along the way, Shepard drove by some of the wild life the colonists brought with them from OSA space, they were all killed by the Collectors; blind wolves, Colo, Scrub grubs, Doarmir, Helioskrills all dead.

At the medical tents, Ash was coordinating with the medical personnel in helping them with the injured civilians, Shepard walked up to her. "Ash."

Ashley turned around, not surprised to see, Shepard. "I was wondering when you would show up. We can talk over here." Ashley led, Shepard away from the tents. Once they stopped, Ash turned around. "Listen, Shepard I'm sorry, but it's over between us, I moved on when I thought you were dead."

"Ash, I can't say anything to change your mind but you're right I was gone for two years, we should both move on." replied Shepard

Ash nodded her head. "Thank you for understanding." she took a deep breath and walked away. "I should get back to the tents."

Shepard looked in the direction where Ashley was walking to. "Good bye Ash." Shepard then contacted the Normandy. "Joker send the shuttle to pick me up, I've had enough of this colony."

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

**Inner Sanctum**

The Illusive man was sitting in his chair with his usual cigarette in one hand and a glass of whisky on his chair, he was waiting for, Shepard to make a connection and after a few seconds the connection was made. "Shepard. Good work on Horizon. Hopefully, the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony, now that we have shown Cerberus getting involved."

"It was our first strike. How do we find them next time?" asked Shepard

"The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in." said TIM

Shepard took notice of what TIM said. "I wondered if you had something to do with that attack. Ash said the UNSC got a tip about me and Cerberus."

TIM took a drag from his cigarette before responding. "I released a few carefully disguised rumors that you might be alive and working for Cerberus."

Shepard then decided to correct TIM words. "I'm working with Cerberus not for them, remember that before you begin spreading rumors about me."

TIM took a sip of his whisky and placed it back on his chair. "We're on the same side, Shepard and I need people to believe you're with us to make it easier for the culprits to come out of hiding."

"I see, what were you trying to prove?" asked Shepard

"I suspected the Collectors were looking for you, or people connected to you. Now I know for certain. It was a risk, but I couldn't just wait for them to take another colony. You understand."

Shepard was reluctant to agree, but couldn't argue with the obvious truth. "We need to make sure they don't abduct anyone else."

TIM made it clear of how he feels about it. "I want the Collectors stopped for that very reason. That's why we're doing this, Shepard. I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega Four relay. We have to hit them where they live. Your team will need to be strong... as will their resolve. There's no looking back. The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?"

Shepard thought about it and made up his mind. "I'm free, clear, and focused on the mission."

TIM tap the ash from his cigarette in his tray. "That's what I like to hear. Shepard once you find a way through the Omega Four relay to the Collector home world...there's no guarantee you'll return. To have any hope of surviving, you - and your entire team - must be fully committed to this."

"I'll make sure they're ready, one way or the other. The Collectors won't know what hit them."

"I trust you know what you're doing. I just want to be clear about your odds. I've forwarded three more dossiers. Keep building your team while I find a way through the relay. And Be careful, Shepard. The Collectors will be watching you." But before TIM closed the link, Shepard stopped him.

"Hold on a second, I have something to show you." Shepard brought up the images and video footage of the battle at Horizon and the strange Spartan in the armor. "You mind telling me what this is?"

TIM walked up from his chair and took a good look at the Spartan and his armor. "Well this is a sight to see, Shepard what you see here is an armor system that no longer exists and a Spartan who defected a long time ago."

Shepard was only confused. "You didn't send this guy to Horizon and that ship?"

TIM turned around and looked at, Shepard. "What ship?"

Shepard brought up an image of the unidentified vessel. "The luminary on the Normandy went crazy when that vessel dropped its cloak; it's obviously from OSA space, but who is in control of it? ONI, Union or another organization in the OSA or UNSC."

"Unlikely, the Spartan in this image is Emile A-239, he was a part of Noble team before he disappeared years ago. Nobody knows where he went not even his team knew either; as far as I know, this is the first appearance he's made in last few decades. And as for the armor, that is the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL armor."

"The what?" asked Shepard

TIM walked over to Shepard's hologram. "The armor you see there was supposed to be the most powerful armor ever created, but all research and the prototype of this armor were destroyed during the beginning stages of the Human-Covenant war. And there was only one person in the galaxy who took those secrets with her to the grave, Dr. Halsey was the armor's original creator."

"If she's dead, then who built this thing?"

TIM had no idea who could be behind this. "I don't have the answer, but I am determined to find out, continue building your team, while I look into this."

Shepard nodded his head and disconnected, leaving TIM to himself, he walked over to his chair and was about to activate his comm. only to find a chess piece sitting on his chair with a letter next to it, he picked the chess piece and the letter and read the letter with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normand SR-2<strong>

**Miranda's office**

Shepard walked into Miranda's room/office and got straight to the point. "I want to know what you did to me."

Miranda was still typing before responding to, Shepard. "I was wondering when you would show up, you are referring to your biotics right?"

Shepard crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "Maybe if you say please, I would respond better." asked Miranda

Shepard took a seat and looked at Miranda. "I don't say please on my ship."

Miranda stopped typing and looked at, Shepard for the first time since their conversation. "Very well! There was another project besides Lazarus, it was called project Templar."

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**High Charity**

**OSA News Network**

"Hello and welcome to the OSA News Network, your one and only news station on High Charity that covers everything in OSA space, I'm Emily Wong and today, I bring you news about the Human Colony Horizon." An image popped up to Emily's side with actual footage of Horizon. "As you can see the Human colony Horizon came under Collector attack making this colony the fourth one in the war. Fortunately the Colony was saved by Cerberus who committed resources to evict the Collectors off the planet allowing the UNSC to move in and secure the colony with supplies, President Hwang sends her regards to the families that lost loved ones on Horizon and vows to make the Collectors suffer for every last soul. In other related news, the OSA Market has increased by seven percent since the introduction of the Krogan as a member race in the OSA; this has caused quite a controversy with the Citadel Council as they have had troubled relations with the Krogan since the rebellions, especially the Salarian union."

The screen change to show an image outside of the Senate chambers. "In other news, the OSA Senate has called all ambassadors on High Charity to meet them in the chambers, this has not happened since the second contact war with the Turians, we will keep you posted on any events that take prior during this delicate meetings, I'm Emily Wong reporting to you live on the OSA News Network."

* * *

><p><strong>High Charity<strong>

**Senate Chambers**

In the Senate chambers, the ambassadors took their seats behind them was their respective flags that represent their people, the Senate was in their usual position all four members were seated around a large oval table. Anita Goyle began the talks. "I thank you all for taking your time in meeting with us on this important matter."

Rolam'ee also thanked them. "Yes, we thank you, but we have business to discuss with each and every one of you on this day."

Wreav then sat up and spoke. "If this is about the Reapers and the war we all are going to have to commit to, I don't see why we had to come, the Krogan are already with you on this and you probably won't have to worry about the Reapers. The minute we enter in the war their days are numbered."

The Jiralhanes, Kig-yars, and Yamne'e liked what Wreav said, everyone else thought he was an idiot. "As much as we appreciate the Krogan support, we are going to need everyone to commit in this war, we don't know when they will arrive, Admiral Hackett has assembled some of the best scientists in OSA space to giving us a time frame of how long we have, so far they have been unlucky, but we are still continuing to bring whatever we have to the table and so far we managed to get eighty-six percent of total military resources together and we need your help in finishing the rest."

Tranquility then took over. "What we need from all of you are ships and army's to combat the Reapers, there is no negotiating on what can and can't be used in this war, is that understood?"

Anita was upset with Tranquility's attitude with the other races, bossing them around like that was unacceptable. "However we will take in consideration to any problems you have with this, we thank you for your time and all information about what exactly we need shall be sent to you via email."

The ambassadors all left the chambers leaving the Senate to themselves, once they were gone Tranquility had his site on Anita. "Must you always interfere with what I say and present."

Anita looked at Tranquility with accusation. "You were demanding them to hand over everything leaving their worlds unprotected."

Tartarus defended Tranquility's actions. "This is war, we will need everything if we want a decisive and quick victory over the Reapers."

Rollam'ee then stepped into this conversation. "Yes we will need everything, but we can't just throw everything we have and hope it will be enough, we must plan this out strategically and quietly."

The Senate agreed and adjourned for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpent Nebula<strong>

**Widow System**

**Citadel**

**Council Chambers**

In the Council chamber the Council was looking over the latest results in their own project in creating super soldiers like the Spartans, and it had become somewhat of a success. "The results are as specified: all our soldiers will be given a higher muscle density, better vision and reflexes, we won't know how well they will do in combat against a Spartan or the other super soldiers they have created, but it will give us a better understanding of where we went wrong and how to fix it." said Valern

Sparatus nodded his head. "Good, we'll need these soldiers to be ready for anything, my people are already design the best weapons possible for them."

"And mine are creating the best armor, I'm proud to say that we are one step closer to levelling the playing field against the OSA." said Tevos.

The Council then left to make other preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>Hourglass Nebula<strong>

**Sowilo System**

**Hagalaz**

**Shadow Broker's Base**

In the Shadow Broker's base was the Shadow Broker looking over his agents work on gathering vital intelligence on Cerberus's activities and passed them on to the Collectors, for a fee of course, business was still business even if he was dealing with the devil. After organizing everything , he got a call from his top scientist under his employment a Salarian. **"Doctor! What do you have for me?"**

"Shadow Broker, I have been studying the slipspace tracking device we found on the containers in the previous base; before it was destroyed and was able to create another to draw in an OSA ship for the Collectors to attack it, but further research into this has allowed us to understand Slipspace technology a lot more than we ever could, with enough time and funding we may be able to create a working Slipspace engine."

The Shadow Broker liked the sound of that, he would have Slipspace technology in his pocket and would make billions off of it! He knew the Citadel was still researching Slipspace theory and was trying to create their own, but were years away, maybe even centuries. **"I will give you your funding, but I want a working prototype soon. Shadow Broker out."**

* * *

><p><strong>UNSC Space<strong>

**Unknow Location**

**Unknown planet**

**ONI's manufacturing base**

On a catwalk in one of ONI's secret base, Leonard Church was looking over two years of research and funding of what he manage to obtain in the line Installation. Out of the assembly line was all manner of Forerunner weapons being created for ONI's personal use, Church was impressed with himself and it only got better from here on out. As he continued to gloat over his success, one of his agents walked up to him and handed him a data pad, Leonard read over the pad and had a look of anger in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>ONI<strong>

**Freelancer HQ**

**ONI Infinity-class battle cruiser Susanoo**

Church walked into his office. "Alpha, we have work to do." But after a while Alpha did not respond, Church tried again, but still no response, he then saw a chess piece and a note under it on his desk, Church walked up to his desk and took the chess piece and the note and read it and had a look as if he saw a ghost."

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**Unknown Location**

**Halo Installation 2**

On the Forerunner ring world known as Halo was a group training the new recruits in Project: Knight. This group was well known in Section Zero, but their famously known for being the off spring of the failed Orion project. Each 1.1 was training their respected groups, Kevin being the N7 Slayer was training all Slayer groups, Frannie was the N7 Shadow and was training all the Shadow groups, Guy was the N7 Destroyer, Benji Wong was the N7 Paladin, Jan was the N7 Fury, and Darin was the N7 Demolisher.

After hours of training, the team regrouped and waited for Parangosky to arrive. Margaret walked up to her number one team and looked over them and was impressed with the final results with Project: Knight, especially Kevin and Frannie's x31 Gladius swords. "A job well done, Section Zero now has an army of the best soldiers in the N7 Academy and the best instructors to teach about their new cybernetic implants, you should be proud."

The 1.1's had their heads up high and were proud to have reached this moment. "Now I have a mission for you, you are to go deep into Citadel space and infiltrate one of Cerberus's off-world bases."

The team nodded their heads and without questioned boarded their personal stealth ship. After they left Parangosky teleported back up to her personal dreadnought and walked into her office where she found a chess piece along with a piece a paper that had words on it, she carefully walked into her office and picked up the chess piece and the piece of paper and what was on it said _"Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone vanno nella stessa scatola." _Margrate crunched up the paper in her hands like it was someone's throat she was squeezing and could only think of the one person she hated the most.

After a while, Serin Osman along with security team rushed into the room with weapons ready, but only saw Margrate sitting in her chair with a glass of brandy in her hands, Osman told the security team to leave and closed the doors. "What happened? You activated the security alarms in your room."

Margrate didn't respond and was busy looking at a video footage of Horizon, her agents manage to obtained. "It would seem that some ghosts don't rest in peace after all." she threw the chess piece at Osman, who caught it and looked at it, it was the white Queen. "We have a new player on the chessboard, it's time for a new game."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Vessel<strong>

**Slipspace**

Inside the unknown vessel that appeared over Horizon was Emile who was walking down the corridor heading to the comm room, but at the doors was Cal. "What are you doing here?" asked Emile

"Just finished giving my report on the Collectors." She looks around and back at Emile. "How was the Mark IV?"

Emile exhaled as he recalled his experience in the armor. "It performed as expected, now step aside, I have my own reports to give to Mother."

Cal stepped aside and allowed Emile to walk in the comm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Comm Room<strong>

Inside the comm room was an advance slipspace communications designed to communicate at any distance with incredible security to prevent from prying eyes. Emile stepped forward and he appeared as a hologram in a dark room, after a moment he heard a voice. "Emile-A239, how did my armor perform?"

"As expected from a genius such as yourself, I managed to save the colony and Commander Shepard's ass and made our presence known to ONI, Cerberus, and Section Zero. I think we gave them much to think about."

The voice was pleased with Operation: Gladiator. "Good, return to the Capital at once, I want a full diagnostic on the system as well as further testing on the armor."

Emile complied with the demands of the shadowy figure and closed the communications.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter especially at the end, can anyone guess who it is? even if you do I'm not going to reveal it, The next chapter is not going to be as long as this one, becasue there is a big fan of this story who was dying for me to get this chapter up and I am going to make sure to put it up faster, so I will talk to you guys next time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Codex:<strong>

**HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IV Armor Defense System- **

**Armor components**

**Energy shielding:** A protective barrier that surrounds the armor and protects the user from harm.  
><strong>Fusion reactor:<strong> The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the armor's system, as it provides power to all equipment on the armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the Mark armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around.  
><strong>Magnetic weapon holder strips:<strong> The armor features very small, yet powerful magnets placed on the legs, waist, and back of the suit that are used to hold any equipment or any weapons with a magnetic property. The suit also contains a magnet system within its boots that allows its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer.  
><strong>Power supply control unit:<strong> Manages the power supply of the armor.  
><strong>Mark GEN2 BIOS:<strong> The basic input/output system, standard firmware interface to the GEN2.  
><strong>VISR 4.0:<strong> Up to version 4.09, these visor installments are optimized and customized to facilitate specialized tasks.  
><strong>Force-multiplying circuits:<strong> Allows the user greatly enhanced reflexes and strength, improving mobility and combat effectiveness in close quarters.  
><strong>Motion Tracker:<strong> Shows movement of friendly and enemy units within the system's radius.  
><strong>Medi Gel:<strong> Allow for physical injuries to be sealed and repaired without the use of external medkits.  
><strong>Support Upgrades:<strong> These customized and specialized upgrades allow combat advantages by modifying the core and periphery systems of the GEN2.  
><strong>Tactical Packages:<strong> These customized and specialized packages allow combat advantages by modifying the core and periphery systems of the GEN2.

**XG4300 "Testudo" Hard Light Shield- **With the advent of the Reapers and Collector attacks in OSA space, researchers were pressured into developing a new method of defense. The result came in the form of Hard Light technology; similar to the technology utilized in the Omni-tool, Hard Light has proven its worth to the Forerunners. The first attempt at moving towards Hard Light technology is in the XG4300 Testudo unit. As of this moment, this shield is being field-tested, but tests so far have shown that it can withstand Collector particle weapons. Efforts are being made to make the shield man-portable.

**X31 Hard Light Weapon "Gladius"- **In addition to research into Hard Light shield technology, researchers are looking into Hard Light weaponry. The first of these experiments is the F31 Gladius...a weapon in the shape of a short sword, hence its name. With a better understanding of Hard Light, developers hope to make these weapons more efficiently, but as of now, the Gladius prototype is going through field-testing.


	31. Chapter 31 Recruitment

**Sorry for the long wait, I was preoccupied by other things, like playing the new Dead Space 3 game along with playing the last Mass Effect 3 DLC, man what a great end to an awsome game. Anyway here is the latest chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 26852185**

**Normandy SR-2**

**Deck 1: Captain's Cabin**

After the battle of Horizon, Shepard had to take a shower and clean himself from the sweat he built up on the ground. The only good thing being on a Cerberus-made frigate was that the Captain got his own bathroom. After he was done, he dried himself and put on his Cerberus dress uniform. As he did so, his thoughts wandered to a lot of things: the Collectors, Humans being abducted, and that Spartan that saved Shepard and his squad's ass. Most prominent of these thoughts were on Project Templar, but he didn't have time to think about everything—he still needed to stop the Collectors, and for that he still needed to recruit a few more people.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 2: CIC<strong>

Shepard left the elevator and walked into the CIC, his first stop being the galaxy map. "Joker how long till we reach Illium?"

_"Another twenty minutes give or take."_ said Joker over the intercom

Shepard nodded his head. "Let me know when we're getting close." Shepard then turned back to the elevator and headed down a level.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3: Crew Quarters<strong>

When the elevator stopped on Deck 3, Shepard walked out of it and headed to the Main Battery room where Shepard walked in on Toha working on the Normandy's weapons. The sangheili turned around and greeted commander. "Shepard, what can I do for you?"

Shepard leaned on the rails. "Just wanted your advice on the fight with the Collectors, your thoughts?"

Toha stopped what he was doing and looked at Shepard. The look on his face was the sangheili equivalent of a snarl. "They are cowardly to attack civilians, but they know how stand on their own against us. I believe we have a long journey ahead to defeat them."

Shepard nodded his head. "One way or the other we will stop the Collectors. It's been nice talking with you Toha, we'll talk more later." Shepard left Toha to his work and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Crescent Nebula<strong>

**Tasale System**

**Illium**

**Nos Astra**

When the Normandy dropped out of Slipspace, they were targeted by the planetary defenses but they were turned off allowing the Normandy to dock at the port in Nos Astra. At first, the Normandy crew was suspicious since this world is governed by the Asari, assuming that they were against Cerberus to the point they'd shoot them down, but did it anyway.

When the Normandy docked at the port, Shepard and his squad got off of the Normandy. He took with him Miranda and Jacob on this delicate mission. As he was about to begin an Asari with two Loki mechs arrived in front of his team. The Asari began welcoming Shepard and his squad. "Welcome to Nos Astra, Commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit. My name is Careena, if you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to aid you."

Shepard was little suspicious about the mechs. "That's a lot of fire power for a friendly welcome. Expecting trouble?"

"The OSA is at war with the Collectors, and your arrival here has caused a lot of people to be concerned about a future confrontation between you and the Collectors here on Illium…and messy one at that."

Shepard tried to relieve some concern. "You don't have to worry about the Collectors; I doubt they would attack Illium and start a war with the Asari just because I'm here. I'll admit that they have balls, doesn't mean they're stupid."

"Let us hope you are correct." said Careen unconvinced of what Shepard said. "Again welcome to our city Commander, please enjoy your stay." She then walked off, leaving Shepard with his squad.

"Well that was an interesting welcome from the locals." said Miranda

"They're just worried that we might bring our war to their doorstep, it's an understandable concern." replied Jacob

Shepard on the other hand was thinking about Liara and how she set herself up as an information broker. "We have two people to recruit, so let's stop wasting time and move out."

As Shepard and his squad begin walking, Caprica came on the comm. _"Customs records show a justicar named Samara is visiting this port, Shepard. Your former teammate Liara T'soni may have more information. Her office overlooks the trading floor. You may wish to speak with her on about the whereabouts of Thane Krios, the assassin on your dossier, as well."_

Shepard acknowledged Caprica's words and continued to the trading center. When they exited the docking port entrance they saw an amazing city over the horizon.

Miranda complemented the Asari. "You have to give the Asari credit; Illium is a cultural marvel, but ranked third in the galaxy. Elysium is ranked second and Bekenstein is ranked number one when it comes to the best trading and hotspot for best living."

Shepard then moved on into the trading area where the people of Illium traded or exchanged in stocks, but on one screen away from the stockholders was an extranet channel connected to Elysium. On the screen, it was broadcasting an event in what looked like a boxing ring with cages. All of a sudden there was a Human announcer appearing in the ring. _"Welcome all to the Intergalactic All-Species Boxing Championship semi-finals! All proceeds go to charitable foundations. And now without further ado, allow me to introduce the fighters; in the blue corner, weighing one thousand five-hundred pounds, eager to kill anyone that looks at him the wrong way, and reigning champ for three years running, fighting to defend his title, the Jiralahanae Titus Icubus."_There was a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. _"And in the red corner, weighing in at a thousand pounds, known for his foul temper and love of ryncol, and challenging Incubus for the title of this year's Intergalactic All-Species Boxing Champion, Urdnot Dagg."_

Shepard looks at Miranda with a questioning look, she sees this and explains. "Illium paid to allow all sports from Elysium to be showed here, so people can place bets on winners." He was not surprised by that; when it comes to gambling, every race seemed to be addicted to it. Shepard then moved on to Liara's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Liara's Office<strong>

When Shepard entered Liara's office, he saw her talking with a client. What came next was surprise even to him.

"Have you faced an Asari Commando unit before? Few Humans have. I'll make it simple, either you pay me, or I'll flay you alive with my mind." The client disconnected leaving Liara with a smile on her face, but soon disappeared when she realized, Shepard was here. "Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls." She walked up to her former Commander and gave him a welcome hug. "Ah... Shepard..." Liara then walked over to her desk and took a seat, Shepard followed and took the opposite side from her and sat down.

"My sources said you were alive, but I never believed... it's very good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Liara. How are you doing?" asked Shepard concerned about his Asari friend.

"I've done well. I've worked as an information broker. It's paid the bills since you... well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus."

Shepard was surprised about how much she knows. "That's not exactly public knowledge, well when it comes to Cerberus and me anyway."

"Neither is you being alive, Shepard. Information is my business now. And if you need information on finding people, I'm happy to help."

Shepard nodded his head and got to business. "I'm looking for two people to join my squad; one of them is Thane Krios. He's supposed to be here on Illium."

Liara off the top of her head remembered the name. "You're talking about the Drell assassin right? Yes, he arrived a few days ago. My sources tell me he may be targeting a corporate executive, Nassana Dantius. He contacted a woman named Seryna, who has an office in the cargo transfer levels, perhaps she can tell you where Krios is."

"The other person I'm recruiting is an Asari Justicar by the name of Samara; I hear that she's here on Illium. Do you know where I can find her?" asked Shepard moving on.

"Samara...yes, come to think of it, she just arrived recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara. You can find Dara at the transportation hub."

Shepard was a little curious about why she needed to be tracked. "Why would Samara have to register with a tracking officer? Is she a criminal?"

"No, in fact she's the opposite. Samara is a justicar, an ancient sect of Asari warriors. Dara can tell you more."

"Thanks for the help. That's all I need to know."

Liara was happy to help. "Of course. If there's anything else I can help you with, let me know."

Shepard got up from his chair and walked out of Liara's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Transfer Levels<strong>

Shepard walked up to an Asari at her desk typing away on her console. "Seryna?" asked Shepard

The Asari didn't look up, but acknowledged Shepard's presences. "Who wants to know?"

Shepard didn't like the Asari's attitude and crossed his arms and leaned back a little. "Someone who can make your life a living hell."

Seryna just chuckled. "Huh... too late."

"Liara T'soni said you'd have information on Thane Krios. Am I wasting my time?" asked Shepard getting straight to the point.

Seryna got up from her chair and asked her friend to cover for her. She then directs Shepard and his squad away from anyone listening in. "Yeah, I know who Thank Krios is. I might have passed him some information, but I didn't hire him. What do you want to know?"

"I just need to talk to him." said Shepard

"Dangerous man to chat with. Your call, though." said Seryna looking at Shepard as if he was dead right where he stood. "I ran security for Nassana Dantius. Then I found out she was having people killed to cover up her dirty secrets. She fired me when I confronted her. Her loss; I might have been good enough to stop Thane from taking her down."

"Just tell me where I can find Thane." said Shepard

"The Dantius towers, penthouse level of tower one." She motioned Shepard over to the view and pointed out which tower it was in the city. "There's a second tower, still under construction. If Thane's smart, he'll go in from there."

"I'll find him." said Shepard trying to reassure everyone.

Seryna shook her head. "Not without some help. You don't just walk into the Dantius towers, especially now given Nassana's paranoia."

Miranda was suspicious. "But you've got a way in."

"I can get you in, but you'll only get one shot. You'd better be ready."

Shepard had no time to spare. "I'm ready now."

Seryna nodded her head. "That's what I like to hear. We'll go tonight, as soon as the shift workers clear out of tower two."

* * *

><p><strong>Dantius Tower<strong>

**Penthouse**

When Shepard arrived at the Dantius towers, he immediately took notice of Loki mechs and a mercenary squad gunning down Salarians. Shepard decided to help the Salarians out and from there he worked his way up the towers fighting Loki mechs and the higher mercenary squad until he reached the penthouse.

When Shepard walked into the penthouse a very paranoid Asari was very surprised to see him. "Shepard? But...you're dead."

Shepard had a grim smile on his face. "I got better."

"And now you're here to kill me." said Nassana suspicious of Shepard's sudden arrival.

"Maybe I just missed you." replied Shepard

"Screw you Shepard." said Nassana

"Charming as ever." said Shepard

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First you take care of my sister, and now your here for me." said Nassana on the offensive. "Well you made it this far. Now what?"

Shepard felt insulted to think he would waste his own time trying to kill her. "I wouldn't waste time hunting you down, Nassana. If I wanted you dead, I would've gunned you down now."

"What do you call this? You've practically destroyed my towers!" said Nassana angry at Shepard denying the accusation

"I wasn't looking for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Nassana "Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just name your price and we can make this problem go away."

Shepard thought about it and crossed his arms and leaned back a little. "Make me an offer."

Nassana grinned with an evil smile. "Double whatever you're getting. And I'll pay double again if you tell me who hired you." But just before Shepard responded, her hired security was panicking everywhere pointing their guns all over the place as if they were waiting for something to happen, Nassana noticed this. "What?"

The Asari commando who leads the security team looks at Nassana. "I heard something."

Nassana slammed her hands on her desk. "Damn it. Check the other entrances!" she then turned to Shepard. "You... stay put. When I'm finished dealing with this nuisance, you and I are going to…" But before she finished that sentence, a Drell dropped down from the air shafts and began silently killing Nassana's security team before setting his sights on her "...who...?" The Drell shot her in the stomach and placed her on the table with her hands crossed over her chest before clasping his hands together in prayer.

Shepard and his squad had their weapons out not taking any chances with an assassin, but after a while, Shepard put away his pistol and spoke up at the Drell. "I came a long way to talk to you."

Thane was not moved from his prayers. "One moment. Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

Shepard was surprised anyone was going to pray for Nassana. "She certainly was wicked."

Thane then corrected himself. "Not for her. For me." Thane finished his prayers and walked up to Shepard. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance, all this destruction...chaos." He stopped a few feet from Shepard. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well...here I am."

"I do want to talk to you... but how did you know I was here?" asked Shepard

"I didn't until you walked up to the door and started shooting. Nassana had become paranoid, she thought one of her sisters had ordered her death." he walked up to Jacob who had his shotgun still trained on Thane. "You were a valuable distraction."

"Let's forget about you using me for a second. I need you for a mission." said Shepard not wanting to waste any more time.

"Indeed?" was all Thane said.

"You're familiar with the Collectors?" asked Shepard curious of Thane's knowledge.

Thane turned and walked back in front of Nassana's desk. "By reputation, and from what I hear about the OSA's war with them—your people are understandably calling for their blood."

"They're abducting entire OSA colonies, Freedom's Progress was their handiwork." said Shepard, still upset about it

"I see" said Thane taking everything Shepard said into mind

"We're going after them." said Shepard confident in himself and his team

Thane turned around looking at Shepard in the eyes. "Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 Relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"They tell me it's a suicide mission. I intend to prove them wrong." replied Shepard with a confident grin on his face, Shepard then walked up to Thane and stood right beside him

"A suicide mission." said Thane thinking about the odds of surviving. "A suicide mission is not a good thing in my books, especially now that I have new lease on life." Thane looks at Shepard. "Thanks to the OSA."

Shepard was surprised by this. "The OSA? What do they have to do with me recruiting you for my mission?"

Thane turned his body to face Shepard. "I once had an incurable disease that was going to kill me, until the OSA negotiated a deal with the Hanar and allowed them to create a cure for us. I owe my life to them."

"So will you join us?" asked Shepard

Thane nodded his head. "I will work for you. No charge."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

Thane walked in the conference room where Shepard and Jacob were waiting. "I've heard impressive stories, Krios. Sounds like you'll be an asset to the team." Jacob then looked at Shepard. "That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."

"I've accepted a contract. My arm is Shepard's." said Thane defending himself

"Uh-huh. Don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck."

Shepard stepped in to break up the two. "Keep it civil people. We've all got the same goal. Maintain the objective!"

"Aye, aye, sir." said Jacob

"Where shall I put my things? I'd prefer someplace dry, if anything is available." said Thane ready to settle in

Caprica appeared in the room. "The area near life support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship."

Thane was not surprised by the presence of an AI, as it was well-known in all of Citadel space of the OSA's extreme use of AI's. Thane thanked Caprica and left to settle in.

Shepard turned to Jacob. "Jacob. We need him, but that doesn't mean I trust him. let me know if he becomes into a problem."

Jacob saluted Shepard and acknowledged the request.

* * *

><p><strong>Illium<strong>

**Commercial Spaceport**

**Police Station**

After Shepard got Thane settled on the Normandy, he returned to Illium to recruit Samara. After talking with tracking officer Dara, Shepard went to the commercial spaceport where he overheard people having a conversation about an Asari Justicar and the police. Shepard decided to check out the police station.

Once Shepard entered the station he was looked at by all the Asari in the station suspicious about a Human, Sangheili, and a Krogan in their station. Shepard walked over to a detective by the name Anaya.

Anaya took notice of the group heading her way. "Nice guns - try not to use them in my district. What can I do for you?"

Shepard was taken back a bit by her sudden offering to help. "Not surprised to see a Human and a Sangheili here on Illium?" said Shepard as he took a seat in front of her.

"All Asari police districts are given a heads up if OSA races that come to Illium so we don't cause a problem, but I'd never thought you come to my district." said Anaya with a sigh of annoyance. "So again what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an Asari warrior named Samara?" asked Shepard

Anaya was not to pleased to hear that. "If you have a score to settle with Samara, take it somewhere else - I've got more than enough trouble here already."

"I need to recruit Samara for my mission, and then we'll be on our way." said Shepard

"Justicars usually work alone, but they are drawn to impossible causes." siad Anaya

Toha then spoke up behind Shepard. "It will not be impossible as long as Shepard leads us."

Anaya wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "If you're getting her out of my district, I'll get you to her ASAP. She's at the crime scene."

Shepard was surprised by this. "You're letting her into a sealed crime scene?"

"I'll work with a Justicar all I can. Besides, she's been looking at crime scenes longer than our two life spans combined. She knows how to handle herself." said Anaya

"You're awfully anxious to get Samara out of your district." said Shepard

"My bosses want me to detain her. They're worried she'll cause a cross-species incident, but her Justicar code won't let her be taken into custody. If I try it, she'll have to kill me. I have no interest in dying, so if you lure her away with some big noble cause before I have to carry out my orders, I'm thrilled to help you."

Shepard was surprised by this information. "Samara would kill a cop? That doesn't sound very just."

"She would die defending an honest cop, but she'd fight an army of dirty cops to the death. I admire her dedication, but her presence is still a big problem. I need her gone before I have to carry out my orders." said Anaya

"How do I get to the crime scene?" asked Shepard

"It's around the corner - go outside, take a left. Look for the police line. I'll send word to let you in. Be careful—the Terminus Coalition keeps a presence here on Illium, a small group lead by an Asari."

Shepard thanked Anaya and got up from his chair and walked out of the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Commercial Spaceport<strong>

**Crime Scene**

When Shepard walked into the crime scene, the first thing he saw was an Asari flying across the room and slamming hard against the wall. Shepard looked around and saw Samara facing against another Asari. After they were done talking, Samra sent her flying from the upper levels to the lower ones where Shepard and his squad were, she then floated down using her biotics, walked up to the Asari, and killed her.

Shepard was surprised to see how Samara just killed her without hesitating, but ignored it for now. Shepard walked carefully up to her.

Samara noticed the group approaching her. "My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar code. My quarrel is with these TC mercenaries, but I see three well armed people before me. Are we friend? Or foe?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, and I need your help with a critical mission, Samara." said Shepard

"You honor me. But I am in the middle of an investigation." Said Samara determined to finish it.

"I'm going up against suicidal odds, and I need the best -that's you." said Shepard insistent on adding Samara to his team.

"I sense the truth in what you say, and it humbles me. But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive." replied Samara as she walks around retelling her story. "I cornered her here, but these TC sisters have smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"I wish you were willing to go with the Human, Justicar, I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave." said Anaya as she walked into the crime scene

"You risk a great deal by following your orders, Detective. Fortunately, I will not have to resist. My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must return to my investigation." said Samara

Anaya was not reassured. "I won't be able to release you that soon."

"You won't be able to stop me." said Samara

Shepard then stepped in. "There must be some way we can all get what we need."

"I see a way. While I'm in custody, I must ask that you find the name of that ship. Do that and the code will be satisfied; and I will join you."

"Do you have any leads?" asked Shepard

"The Volus merchant, Pitne For, is tied to this. TC mercs are preparing to kill him. Get the truth out of him. He may know the way into the merc base."

Anaya then walked up to Samara and took her to the station, leaving Shepard to investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Police Station<strong>

After Shepard mangaed to get the information from Pitne For, he assualted the TC base and not only recovered the ship name, but also recovered some evidence for Ayana.

Shepard walked into the police station and walked up to Samara. "I've got the name of the ship. Your fugitive left here two days ago on the AML Demeter."

Samara was surprised of how a human mangaed to get what she needed. "Shepard, you impress me. You fulfilled your part of the bargain, and I will fulfill mine." Samara got up from her sitting position and stood strong in front of everyone and looked at Ayana. "I am ready to leave immediately. Will that satisfy your superiors, Detective?"

Ayana was happy to hear that. "You're free to go, Justicar, it has been an honor having you in my station. And it's nice you didn't kill me, too."

"The Normandy is docked near the main trading floor. I'll see you aboard." said Shepard

"I must be sworn to your service, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders or the Code." Samara kneeled down. "By the Code I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my Code."

"I never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that." Said Ayana

"If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath." said Samara with a look of seriousness in her eyes

Shepard understood how serious this was for Samara and didn't take it lightly. "I understand how serious this is for you and I am honored you trust me."

Samara was happy to hear that. "I'm glad to hear it. I will fight by your side, kill your enemies, and protect your friends. Shall we return to your ship?" asked Samara

Shepard turned to Ayana and handed her all the information about her own investigation and left with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Liara's Office<strong>

Shepard walked into Liara's office and was greeted by her. "Shepard it's good to see you again."

Shepard took a seat in front of Liara. "Feeling's mutual, but I'm not here for a social call." said Shepard with seriousness in his voice. "Liara come with me, I could use your help on the Normandy."

Liara's surprise was of shock and happy that Shepard would need her, but shook her head. "I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

Shepard was curious about Liara's sudden change in attitude. "What kind of things you need to take care of? Are you in trouble?"

Liara got up from her seat and walked to her window, "No, no trouble. But it's been a long two years. I have things to do while you were gone. I have debts to repay." Liara then turned around away from the window. "Listen, if you want to help. I need someone with hacking expertise, someone I can trust." She took a seat behind her desk. "If you could disable security at key points around Illium, you could get me the information I need. That would help me a great deal."

Shepard didn't take time to think about it and agreed to it, he left to help Liara out.

* * *

><p><strong>Liara's office 1 hour later<strong>

Shepard came back into Liara's office after the hacking was done. "Thank you for getting me that system data. Here it's not much, but hopefully it will help you on your mission."

Liara and Shepard then took their seats opposite of each other. "Do you remember the Shadow Broker? With the data you got me, I may be able to find information caches from his agents."

Shepard was really surprised by this. "How could I not know him, he's working for the Collectors which makes him and his organization an enemy of the OSA, it will only be a matter of time before we stop him and his associates."

Liara shakes her head. "You underestimate the Shadow Broker Shepard, he's been in power for over sixty years, no one knows who he is, some believe it's a group operating under one name."

"Are you on the run from the Shadow Broker? I can help you." asked Shepard concern for his friend

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say the Shadow Broker is on the run from me." Liara then brings up the last two years of what happened. "We crossed paths not long after you died, since then I've been trying to take him down. With this data, I'm one step closer."

Shepard could hardly believe this was Liara, he knew two years ago. Her eyes showed the harsh killing intent to gun down a person. "I've never seen you ready to execute someone in cold blood. What did the Shadow Broker do to you?"

Liara got up from her chair and recalls the events that led her to become an information broker. "I was on a job with a friend. The Shadow Broker's people caught us. My friend didn't escape. I don't know if he's dead or being interrogated. But I need to find him. I owe him my life. And I need to make the Shadow Broker pay for what he did."

Shepard was a little suspicious of Liara and dug a little deeper. "I think there's more you're not telling me."

Liara got up from her seat and looked out the window. "Did Cerberus ever tell you how they recovered your body?" Shepard didn't say anything as he did not know. "I gave it to them, I gave you to them Shepard. Because they said they could rebuild you. And to do that I had to take it from the Shadow Broker, who was going to sell your corpse to the Collectors."

Shepard could hardly believe it. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Liara was upset to explain herself, but did anyway. "Because I screwed it up Shepard, I barely escaped with my own life. And when I gave you to Cerberus, I told myself I was doing it for you, for a chance to bring you back." Liara then took a moment, before responding. "I couldn't let you go Shepard, I'm sorry."

"You did the right thing, Liara. My mission is too important. I couldn't do it if you hadn't given me to Cerberus." said Shepard

Liara was happy to hear that. "Thank you I...I was afraid you'd hate me. So that's why I must destroy the Shadow Broker. For what he did to my friend, and to you, and whatever he's doing with the Collectors."

"Be careful out there, Liara. Don't turn into the thing your hunting." said Shepard concerned about his friend

"I promise that won't happen, Shepard and thank you."

Shepard got up from his chair and walked out of Liara's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Far Rim<strong>

**Dholen System**

**Haestrom**

**Orbit**

**UNSC Normandy- SR2**

When the Normandy dropped out of Slipspace Caprica immediately detected Geth in the system and cloaked the Normandy. Joker pulled the Normandy in orbit of the planet and released the shuttle, Shepard took with him Garrus and Jack for this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Haestrom<strong>

The shuttle landed safely in a covering area away from the intense radiation that bleeds through Haestroms weak magnetosphere. Shepard and his squad disembarked from the shuttle and landed safely on the ground.

Caprica came on the radio soon after. _"Shepard our data indicates that Tali is somewhere in these ruins. There is considerable Geth activity, and an environmental hazard. Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields."_

Shepard took his squad and moved on. After a while they came by a door that was easy to unlock, but soon a Geth dropship came over and dropped some Geth on the field forcing Shepard and his squad to take cover. They moved to some boulder and took cover from Geth fire. Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and began taking down the Geth shields, while Jack sent out biotic attacks that sent the Geth flying, Shepard moved through cover, taking a Geth out one at a time.

When it was over they regrouped and moved on ahead. Aftercrossing much of the old city and killing a few Geth along the way, Shepard came across a radio that still worked with a Quarian named Kal'reegar. _"OP-1 this is squad leader Kal'reegar, come in, over!"_

Shepard picked up the radio. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Can we provide assistance?"

_"Patch your radio into channel 617 Theta. We were on a stealth mission. High risk. We found what we were after, but the Geth found us. They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data through the solar radiation." said Kal'reegar_

"How are you holding up we can be there in a few minutes." said Shepard

_"Take it slow and careful. Direct sunlight fries your shields all to hell. We've bunkered down at base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off you."_

"Hold position will hit their back ranks." said Shepard thinking strategically

_"Wait! Watch your ass! We've got a dropship coming in!"_

The dropship moved into position and took shots at the pillar and Quarian marines. The Quarian marines were killed and the pillar blocked the entrance. Kal'reegar suggested to Shepard to use demo charges to clear the path, but Shepard had a different idea. "Caprica equip a drop pod with some C-7 explosives."

In that moment from the sky came down a canister, it was a length of 2.76 meters (9.06 feet) painted in olive green drab. Shepard walked up to the capsule and opened it and pulled out the explosives and planted them on the pillar, after he set the timer and stepped back a few feet away, the C-7 exploded making a path to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Quarian Base Camp<strong>

After Shepard bypassed the locked door, he stepped inside and saw Quarian and Geth bodies everywhere, but one Geth was still moving towards him. He took out his pistol and shot the Geth in the flashlight, ending it right then and there.

Shepard walked around looking around the old room for anything useful. "Why are the Quarians here? I thought the Senate forbade Quarians from ever interfering with the Geth when they joined the OSA?" asked Garrus

Shepard was wondering that to. "They're not interfering with the Geth, they came here on a mission, but will find out more when we get to Tali."

After looking around a transmission appeared, it was Tali trying to make contact with her team. _"Tali'Zorah to base camp, come in base camp."_

Shepard walked up to the comm terminal and connected to Tali, she appeared as a hologram on his side. "Tali, it's Shepard. I'm sorry. Everyone is dead. Any survivors must have fallen back."

_"We knew this mission was high-risk. Damn it." _said Tali upset at the whole thing. _"And what are you doing here, Shepard? We're in the middle of Geth space!"_

"I could ask the same about you. The Senate forbid the Quarians from ever interfering with the Geth when they joined the OSA." asked Shepard

Tali shook her head. _"We're not interfering with the Geth, we're here on a scientific purpose, I'll tell you more about it when this is over. Kal'reegar and what's left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed, and I'm safe for now, but I've got a lot of Geth outside."_

"What's this research data you have?" asked Shepard

_"It's about this world's sun. It's aging faster than it should. I can tell you more about it once we've got fewer Geth shooting at us."_

Shepard looked at the door across from him. "It looks like somebody sealed the door against the Geth and the console is damaged. Can you get it open on your end?"

_"Let me see... Yes, I can do it. Here, Should be unlocked now. Be careful, Shepard. And please, do what you can to keep Reegar alive._

As Shepard and his squad were getting ready to leave, Garrus had to speak his mind. "So the Quarians risked their people just to get some data on this planets sun? I don't see the point. But why do you think this sun is aging faster?"

Shepard didn't have the answer to that. "I don't know, let's hope Tali has the answer."

"Can the OSA do something about it?" asked Garrus curious at what the OSA can do.

Shepard shook his head. "Were advanced, but the only race that could repair this were the Forerunners, but they're all dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Bunker<strong>

After crossing the field and defeating a Geth hunter and drones, Shepard made it to the second bunker and lowered the blast doors. To his surprise was a Geth Colossus that took aim and fired at the group, Shepard and his squad duck for cover. "Just like old times, Shepard." said Garrus

Shepard and his squad walked out of the bunker and headed to a Quarian with a rocket luancher. "Over here get to cover," said the Quarian

Shepard and squad took cover next to the Quarian. "Squad leader Kal'Reegar, Quarian Marines. We talked on the radio before that dropship arrived. Still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky." said Kal'Reegar as he took cover from the colossus. "Tali's inside over there. The Geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

"Are you sure she's still alive?" asked Shepard

"The observatory is reinforced. Even the Geth will need time to get through it. And it's hard to hack a door when someone's firing rockets at you." said Reegar proud of what he was doing. "The Geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot when it's down like that. And when I try getting closer the Geth will just surround me."

"Stay here, I'll handle it." said Shepard, but Reegar wasn't going to have that.

"I don't think so, my mission is to protect Tali, and I need to avenge my squad." said Reegar as he got up and started firing his rocket launcher.

Shepard then stood up pushed Reegar to the side. "Stand down soldier, I can't have you being a loose cannon on the field right now while I'm trying to save Tali."

Reegar didn't like what Shepard was telling him, but didn't have a choice. "Fine, I'll hang back while you go and save Tali."

Shepard ran out on the field and took a left to give him some cover from the colossus, but waves of Geth were heading his way. Shepard and Jack used their biotics to blast their way to the colossus and once they finally reached it took awhile but the colossus was destroyed, Shepard then took his squad into the observatory to see Tali.

* * *

><p><strong>Observatory<strong>

When Shepard walked into the observatory he saw Tali working at a console, she was finishing downloading the last bit of data. Shepard walked up to her. "Thank you, Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room. This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."

"A lot of Quarians lost their lives here. Was it worth it?" asked Shepard

"I don't know, Shepard. It wasn't my call. Our people's top scientists believed the information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. I have to believe that they know what's best."

"What can you tell me about your research here?" asked Shepard

Tali brought up her Omni-tool. "Haestrom's sun is destabilizing. Back when this was a Quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn't change that quickly."

"Any Idea what's destabilizing the sun?" asked Shepard

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was dark energy affecting the interior of the star. The effect is similar to when stars blow off mass to enter a red giant phase, but Haestrom's sun is far too young for this to be natural. Our people are hoping the OSA may have something to fix this."

Shepard shook his head. "The OSA maybe the most advanced group in the galaxy, but the only ones who could ever help restore this star were the Forerunners. Sorry Tali, the OSA don't have the means to fix this. But I'm glad I could help." said Shepard walking around looking at the observatory

"So why are you here?" asked Tali

Garrus jumped in. "Isn't it obvious! We came here to get you for the mission."

Shepard turned around and looked at Tali. "I could use you on the Normandy."

"I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and send the data back to Tikkun. And if my superiors have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team, ma'am." said Kal'Reegar as he limped into the observatory.

"Reegar! You made it!" said Tali happey to see one of her team still alive

"Your old captain's as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance."

"If need be the Normandy can get you out of here, Reegar."

"The Geth didn't damage our ship. Long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up, we'll be fine."

"Actually, I won't be going with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard."

"I'll pass the data to the tech heads back on Tikkun. She's all yours now, Shepard keep her safe

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

After the mission, Shepard was immediately called by TIM into the conference room, as always, Shepard walked over the lowered table and appeared as a hologram.

TIM was standing up instead of siting in his chair, smoking on his cigeratte. "Shepard - we caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a Turian patrol. They stumbled onto a Collector ship beyond the Korlus system. The Turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel. I need you to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their homeworld."

Shepard was skeptical. _"Hard to imagine a Turian patrol could take out a Collector ship."_

"Reports indicate the hull's intact, but all systems seems to be offline. They could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

_"If they had a patrol out there, why aren't the Turians sending a recon team?"_ asked Shepard still a suspicious

"They will. Eventually. But I intercepted the transmissions. In the meantime we're feeding them false reports. You're close enough that you could be in and out before the Turians learn the truth."

_"Are you sure this information is_ good?"

TIM almost felt insulted, Shepard would ask that question. "Information is my weapon, Shepard. It's good."

_"Why are we trying to get information on the Collectors from their ships, I thought by now we would already have it."_

TIM took a drag from his cigarette before responding. "When this war started, we attempted to sneak aboard Collector ships during battles, but they either self destruct their ships or completely wiped out their databanks of information."

Shepard found that funny. _"It seems to me like they're taking a page from our history books, and applying it against us. Send me the coordinates."_

"It's already sent. Once you're aboard the ship, establish an uplink with Caprica. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 Relay. Good luck, Shepard." TIM disconnected the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

_"Coordinates punched in. Lets' go find us a Collector ship." _said Joker over the intercom

Shepard nodded his head and went to CIC to prepare for this hopefully easy mission.

* * *

><p><strong>So now it's off to the Collector ship. I hope you all liked this chapter, I know I cut out a lot of things in this story, but I wanted to be quick and get it out on the site for everyone to read. Anyway I hope you all continue reading my story and the next hopefully will be up sooner then later. Thank you all again.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 Derelict Ships

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Korlus System<strong>

**Normandy- SR2**

**Bridge**

When the Normandy dropped out of slipspace, they set a course for the Collector cruiser that was floating in space.

"We have a visual on the Collector ship, Commander." said Joker while piloting the Normandy. Caprica soon appeared on the bridge to give detailed information on the ship. "I am picking up very low emissions. Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Even the thrusters are cold."

"That thing is massive. How the hell did the Turians take it out?" asked Joker, who couldn't believe a bunch of birds could take it out.

Shepard was wondering the same thing and had a bad feeling about this mission. Joker then took the Normandy up close to the ship and shined a light on it.

"LADAR scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline." said Caprica, continuing her scans of the ship.

Shepard then took this opportunity to ask a question. "What about the jamming field? Is it offline?"

Caprica took a moment and responded back. "Surprisingly yes it is offline, we will be able to activate our teleporters to send you over to the ship instead of a shuttle."

Shepard thought about it, but the bad feeling he was getting was telling him don't and any good soldier trusts his gut. "Will take the shuttle for this mission."

"Rendezvous in thirty seconds, Commander. Good luck." said Joker

Shepard then walked away from the bridge and headed down to the hangar bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Collector Cruiser<strong>

The shuttle landed in a safe spot inside the Collector ship, Shepard along with Toha and Garrus exited the shuttle and looked around.

"I love what they done with the place." said Garrus

Toha on the other hand was looking for weaknesses in the Collector ship he could exploit.

"Come on we have work to do." said Shepard as he took the lead heading in the only direction.

_"Penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with Collector databanks. Setting waypoint to your hand suit computer."_ said Caprica

Shepard headed for the location Caprica spoke of, along the way, Caprica spoke again. _"Shepard. I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It is the vessel you encountered on Horizon."_

"That explains how the Turians were able to take it out. Our onagers softened it up for them." said Shepard

"The missing colonists might still be aboard. If they're still alive." said Garrus

"We cannot stop and rescue colonists, the Collectors could come back anytime. The mission must come first." replied Toha

Shepard continue leading them through the Collector ship until they reached a pile of bodies of Humans, Sangheili, and Jirlhanae.

"Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around?" asked Garrus

Shepard walked up to the pile of the dead. "They must have been used as test subjects for some twisted experiment at the hands of the Collectors."

"Their worlds will burn and turn to glass when this is over." said Toha with fire in his eyes.

Shepard and the squad continue through the ship until they reached what looked like terminals and a Collector in a pod. Shepard walked up to the terminal and activated his omni-tool.

"That's a Collector. Were they experimenting on one of their own?" asked Garrus

"Caprica, I'm uploading the data from this terminal. See if you can figure out what they were up to."

_"Data received. Analyzing." _said Caprica. _"The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and Humanity."_

"Are they looking for similarities?" asked Shepard

_"I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are their preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable; a quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this genetic structure: the Protheans."_

Shepard stepped back from the dead Collector inside the pod. "My god. The Protheans didn't vanish. They're just working for the Reapers now."

_"These are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewriting. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."_

"The Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans. They turned them into monsters and enslaved them. Still they're working for the Reapers now. And we have to stop them." said Shepard

"No species should have to suffer through that." said Garrus

Shepard nodded his head. "Let's get what we came for and move out."

* * *

><p><strong>Bigger Chamber<strong>

Shepard and squad continued moving through the Collector ship until they reached a chamber of untold size. Shepard could not believe how many pods there were in this chamber.

"This is unbelievable." said Garrus as he looked at the chamber.

"They could fill every colonist in the traverse and still wouldn't have enough." said Toha

"Then the only conclusion is that they're targeting Terra Nova; the most densely populated OSA colony around the Mass Relay network." replied Garrus

"Not if we have anything to say about it." said Shepard

Shepard continued to the location Caprica mentioned and reached a console. "Caprica? I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the databanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

On the bridge the connection was established, Joker was sitting in his chair looking at the information that was popping up on his console.

"Data mine in progress, Shepard." said Caprica

As Caprica was searching through the information, the data stream became corrupted. Joker was surprised by this and looked over to Caprica to ask, but instead he saw what looked like a Collector. The Collector then vanished along with the data stream. "Uh... that can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Bigger Chamber<strong>

Near the console things began happening around Shepard and squad. "Status report now!" said Shepard demanding to know what's wrong.

_"Major power surge. Everything went dark, but we're back up now."_ said Joker

_"I managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems."_ said Caprica. _"Shepard, it was not a malfunction. This was a trap."_

When Caprica said that the platform Shepard and squad were standing on suddenly rise to the air and began moving, confusing the team. "We need a little help here, Caprica."

"I am having trouble maintaining a connection. There is someone else in the system."

The platform comes to a complete stop knocking back Garrus on the floor, Toha goes over and helps him back up. Soon off in the distance three more platforms came out with Collectors along with Husks heading their way.

As Shepard and squad prepare for a fight, Caprica speaks into the radio. _"Connection re-established. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems."_

"Then you'd better get it done fast, Caprica." said Shepard while charging biotics.

"Look out! We've got company." said Garrus as he took cover.

When the first platform locked with the floor, Shepard was on the attack with the Collectors, having charged up his biotics before letting loose a storm of biotic power upon his foes while allowing Garrus to get good shots off with his sniper rifle. Toha was taking care of Collectors who had barriers up with his plasma rifle.

But when the fighting was well under way, the strangest thing happened; the platforms that were heading towards Shepard, Toha, and Garrus suddenly crashed into each other or simply just fell to the ground. Caprica then appeared sitting on the console with her usual red dress and legs crossed. _"I have regained control of the platform and defeated reaming Collectors."_

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Caprica." said Shepard

"I am a tenth generation AI Commander, I always work at optimal capacity." Caprica then disappeared from the console.

The platform began lowering down to the ground. "Did you get what we needed?" asked Shepard

_"I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 Relay. I have also found the Turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."_

"Seems logical to me that they would have sent the initial message as bait." said Shepard

Caprica appeared in front of the group. _"No, it is unusual because Turian emergency channels have a secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine."_

"Why are you so sure?" asked Shepard

_"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."_

_"He knew it was a trap? Why would he send us into a trap?"_ asked Joker

"We don't have time to throw the blame around. We'll question him when we're out." Said Shepard

"I guess my information was right about Cerberus all along." said Garrus

_"Uh, Commander? We've got another problem. The Collector ship is powering up. You need to get out before their weapons come online. I sure as hell am not losing another Normandy!"_ said Joker

"Caprica get us out of here." said Shepard with a grin on his face. After a second a flash of light and the three man team disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

Shepard walked on the bridge and looked at Joker. "Get us out of here Joker!"

"What about the shuttle?" asked Joker

"Don't worry about it, just get us distance from the Collector ship." said Shepard

Joker plotted the Normandy away from the cruiser, but as soon as they got away, three more Collector ships dropped out of FTL and surrounded the Normandy.

"SHIT!" said Joker as he began maneuvering the Normandy out of weapons fire from the Collectors.

"Caprica prepare weapons and get shields up." said Shepard

"That will not be necessary." said Caprica

Both Shepard and Joker looked at Caprica as if she had suddenly gone rampant, but suddenly slipspace portals opened up around the Collector ships and out came a scout flotilla of UNSC and Quarian ships.

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

The three Collector cruisers turned around to face the joint flotilla of Quarian and UNSC ships, opening fire with their particle accelerators.

The UNSC ships took the full force of the attack allowing their Quarian allies to take potshots at the Collectors with their Mass Accelerators, and torpedoes while the Collectors countered the torpedoes with their newest weapons. On the outer hulls of the organic Collector cruisers, eye-shaped drones flew out and shot at the torpedoes, effectively stopping them.

As the Normandy continued to dodge out of harm's way, Shepard watched the whole thing. "Caprica, what am I seeing?"

"I can only guess that it may be an upgrade the Collectors made to counter the many missiles the UNSC uses. "

The UNSC ships soon countered with their MAC weapons and Lancer missile pods trying to overwhelm the Collectors' new point defense weapons. The overwhelming missile barrage proved effective, allowing the flotilla to finish the three Collector ships off and ending the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

After the fighting was over, Shepard turned to Caprica. "What about the other Collector ship we left behind?"

"It's still there, but I detect it powering up its FTL drive' they're getting ready to leave." said Caprica

A sinister grin had made itself apparent on his face as Shepard pulled out a remote detonator and pressed the button. After a few seconds, Joker got a ping on his console. "WASP mine detonation detected inside of the Collector ship." He turned to Shepard with accusing look.

Shepard looked at Joker. "Sometimes you have to trust your gut, now get me a connection to whoever is in charge of the Flotilla."

Joker pressed a few buttons and a screen popped. _"This is Rear Admiral Jamal Warner of the 51st Joint Quarian and Human Scout Flotilla."_

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, thanks for saving us Admiral, couldn't have done it without help, your timing couldn't be any better."

As much as Jamal would like to take credit he shook his head. _"We were acting on intelligence from Cerberus that Collector ships were gathering in the Korlus system, and were sent to eliminate them; we honestly weren't expecting you here Commander."_

Shepard then realized that not only did the TIM put him and his team in harm's way, but also used him as bait; yeah, he was going to have a long and serious talk with TIM. Shepard thanked the Admiral again and disconnected the transmission and ordered Joker to leave the system.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronos Station<strong>

**Inner Sanctum**

The Illusive Man was sitting in his chair waiting for Shepard to connect with him on the secure comm link. After a few seconds, Shepard appeared before the Illusive Man as a hologram. "Shepard. Looks like Caprica extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship came back online."

_"Cut the act. You set us up. And you better have a damn good reason for it." _Said Shepard with anger in his voice

"We needed information on the Omega 4 Relay. That required access to the Collector data. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. And as an added bonus, we were able to retaliate for the attack on Horizon; so don't you dare tell me how to do my job."

_"I agree on both accounts. But I don't like surprises. Especially when my team is at risk of being killed."_ said Shepard

"I put you at risk, yes. But without that information, we won't reach the Collector home world. And you and every other Human may as well be dead." TIM got up from his chair. "It was a trap...but I was confident in your abilities. And don't forget Caprica. The Collectors are still way behind when it comes to actual countermeasures for our AI's hacking abilities."

_"Would it have killed you to at least let me in on your plan? You say I'm important, but you sure try hard to get me killed."_ said Shepard upset with TIM holding information

"I needed the Collectors to believe that they had the upper hand. Telling you could've tipped them off in any number of ways. Besides, I wouldn't have sent you in if I didn't think you could succeed."

_"I don't risk people. There are always alternatives."_ said Shepard while crossing his arms

"You may not like being on the receiving end - neither would I - But the facts are with me." TIM sat back down in his seat. "Besides, this is no time for petty grudges; things are about to get a lot tougher. Caprica confirmed our suspicions." TIM took a drag from his cigarette before responding. "The Reapers and Collector ships use an advanced Identify Friend/Foe system that the Relays recognize. All we need is to get our hands on one of those IFF's"

_"I'm guessing you have a plan?"_ asked Shepard not surprised at all.

"We have a science team working on a derelict Reaper right now. I need you to go and pick up its IFF." said TIM while taking a drag from his cigarette

_"Where did you find a derelict Reaper?"_ asked Shepard

"A UNSC science team recently determined that the "Great Rift" on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a powerful Mass Accelerator weapon." TIM took a sip of whiskey. "A very old Mass Accelerator weapon. I sent a team to find either the weapon or its target. They found both. The weapon was defunct, but it helped us plot a flight path of the intended target - a 37 million year old derelict Reaper. We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity well of a brown dwarf."

_"I saw what Sovereign did to the Citadel and fifth fleet. Hard to imagine anything could stop something that powerful, especially when our Super Macs couldn't do anything to his shields." _replied Shepard

"This vessel is a relic from a battle waged while mammals took their first steps on Earth. There's no trace of the species that took the shot. Perhaps it was their one moment of defiance before being wiped out."

_"I get the feeling this isn't going to be a simple "swing by and pick up our package."_

"We lost contact with Dr Chandana's team shortly after they boarded. Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues, and it was too risky to commit more resources - but now we need that IFF. I'll forward the coordinates to Joker and to Asgard Station; hopefully Hackett can send ships to pull it out of the gravity well so we can further study it. In the meantime, I suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward."

_"Caprica - tell the crew to assemble. We've got a lot to talk about."_

_"Of course, Shepard."_ replied Caprica

TIM disconnected the comm link and returned to smoking his cigarette and enjoying his shot of whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck 2**

**Conference Room**

In the Conference room, Jacob, Miranda, and Mordin gathered together with Shepard in the Conference room. And some were glad the TIM didn't betray them.

"So TIM didn't sell us out. Could've fooled me." said Jacob

"Lied to us. Used us. Needed access to the Collector data banks. Necessary risk." said Mordin thinking about the upside to this.

Shepard on the other hand was not happy. "He tries something like that again and the Collectors will be the least of his problems." he bit out, still angry over TIM putting his team and ship on the line, "Caprica, are you sure this IFF is going to work?"

Caprica was standing in front of the table in her avatar form wearing a white coat and white pants. "My analysis is accurate, Shepard. I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector homeworld based on navigational data from their vessel."

The Galactic Map appeared on the table along with a red cross that zoned in on the area, but to everyone's shock it stopped right on the Galactic Core.

"That can't be right." said Miranda

"Caprica doesn't make mistakes. The Collector home world is located somewhere in the galactic core." said Shepard defending Caprica

Jacob disagreed. "Can't be, the Core is just black holes and exploding suns. There are no habitable planets there."

Mordin as the Normandy scientific advisor and researcher soon stepped in to give his own theory. "Could be an artificial construction. Space station protected by powerful Mass Effect fields and radiation shields."

"Even the Collectors don't have that kind of technology. The only ones I could think of that can master something like this would be the Forerunners." said Miranda

"The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy. And we've all seen what their masters are capable of. They built the Mass Relays and the Citadel. Who's to say they can't build a space station surrounded by black holes? No wonder nobody's ever returned from a trip through the Omega four Mass Relay." said Shepard not surprised by the capabilities of the Reapers.

"The Logical conclusion is that a small safe zone exists on the far side of the Relay; a region where ships can survive," continued Caprica, "standard relay transit protocol would not allow safe transport. Drift of several thousand kilometers is common, and would be fatal in the galactic core. The Reaper IFF must trigger the Relay to use more advanced and encrypted protocols."

"So I'm guessing we can't use our Slipspace drive to bypass the Relay?" asked Shepard

"No, attempting to enter slipspace to reach the galactic core could have unforeseen consequences when subjected to the proximity of a black hole. The Omega Four Relay is our only chance to safely arrive inside the core." replied Caprica

Shepard thought about it and made a decision. "Were going after that IFF, Joker plot a course."

* * *

><p><strong>Hawking Eta<strong>

**Thorne system**

In the vast emptiness of space, a slipspace portal opened up and out came the Normandy on course to the derelict Reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

Inside the Normandy, everything was shaking up from the turbulence of the planet, Shepard ran up to the bridge to find out what was going.

"What's with all the chop Joker?" asked Shepard while trying to balance himself from falling.

"Doing my best. Winds gusting up to 500 kph, inertial dampeners can't compensate."

The Normandy continued through space above the gas giant.

While Joker was piloting the Normandy a beep came on the console. "I've got four ships alongside the Reaper. I've got three IFF's while the other one is not broadcasting any. But the LADAR points its silhouette as Geth."

"I guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in." said Shepard

The Normandy soon passed through the Reaper Mass Effect fields and the shaking stopped.

"What just happened?" asked Shepard

"The Reapers Mass Effect fields are still active. We just passed inside its envelope."

The Normandy soon came right in front of the Reaper along with two super carriers and a super cruiser.

"We're being hailed." said Joker

"On screen." replied Shepard

On the holo screen a Sangheili shipmaster appeared. _"Greeting's Commander Shepard, I am Kafel Falam Commander of this battle group, here to obtain the Reaper corpse for study."_

"Greetings Commander Falam, I'm here on an important mission that requires something from the Reaper."

_"I understand, I would appreciate it if we continue discussing this on my ship."_

Shepard understood and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Super Cruiser<strong>

**Heart of Sanghelios**

**Bridge**

When Shepard walked onto the bridge, it was an impressive site to see on any Sangheili ship. The Commander, Falam was standing near the windows overlooking the operation the two Super Carriers were doing. The Super Carriers jobs were to pull the Reaper away from the brown dwarf and safely tow it back to OSA space for study.

Shepard continued walking up to the Commander along with his escort of two Sangheili ultra's, he stopped right behind him. "Commander Falam!"

The Sangheili Commander turned away from the window and looked at Shepard. "Commander Shepard, I heard many things about you."

"Well I can say they're not all true." said Shepard trying to break the tension in the room

"Indeed, I thought you would be taller." said Falam as he walked to his command chair and sat in it. "May I ask why you are here?"

"As you are aware Cerberus has been put in charge of stopping the Collectors, we came here to acquire just that. What we need is the Reaper IFF to allow us safe passage through the Omega Four Relay and stop the Collectors once and for all."

Falam thought about it. "Unfortunately Commander the Reaper is still broadcasting its indoctrination signal."

Shepard was surprised by this. "How can you know that?"

"When you first discovered this indoctrination and gave us the research and doctor from Virmire, Admiral Hackett put the best scientists to find a countermeasure. Unfortunately they couldn't make one, but instead found a way to detect it in people and anywhere around them." said Falam

"Then how are we supposed to study this thing?" asked Shepard

Falam made a Sangheili equivalent of a grin. "The Huragok are immune to the indoctrination."

Shepard was surprised by this. "How are they immune?"

"We do not know how they are immune, but they were created by the Forerunners, so we assume that they made sure they couldn't be controlled so easily."

"As much as this information is interesting, I need that IFF." said Shepard

"We have already sent the Huragoks in the Reaper to deactivate the indoctrination field, it should only be a matter of..." Falam stopped what he was saying when a Sangheili ultra ran into the bridge.

"Shipmaster, I have urgent news." said the Ultra

"What is it?" asked Falam

"Sir the Huragoks we sent in have been killed, we believe the Reaper has put up defenses."

Falam was upset about this, but could not afford to send anymore Huragok.

Shepard soon stepped in. "Looks like I'm going in after all." said Shepard as he headed to the door. "Joker get my team ready and send the shuttle."

"Commander, wait!" Called out Falam. "Allow me to send a team with you."

"I appreciate it, but I work better in a small team." replied Shepard

"I know you would, but I have a team of Fanoon warriors aboard."

Shepard stopped when he heard and turned around. "When will they be ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Derelict Reaper<strong>

When the Fanoon warriors and Shepard's team were ready they went by shuttle to the Reaper corpse when it was safely away from the brown dwarf. But once aboard it was chaos.

Shepard, along with Tali and Toha were being overrun by the former Cerberus research team that now have become Husks. Thanks to the Fanoon warriors, they were able to kill the remaining Husks and moved along.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Shepard

"I'm fine Shepard, but this confirms the Reapers gave the technology to create Husks to the Geth." said Tali

"Indeed, this does confirm the trade in technology, but it does not matter now, we must continue forward to get what we came for." said Toha

Shepard continued to lead his team through the Reaper and maintained radio contact with the Fanoon warriors. "Status report!" said Shepard

_"We are continuing on other levels, but we will soon have to leave before the Indoctrination Fields begin to affect us."_ replied the Fanoon leader

"Copy that." Shepard turned and looked at his team. "Come on! Let's keep moving—we linger any longer and we end up like the Cerberus team."

Shepard and his team continued through the ship and soon came across a large room through some doors. They slowly walked into the room cautiously, when gunfire had sounded off. The three of them turned around, and saw that the sniper's target were Husks that were getting ready to jump them.

Shepard looked around, and to his surprise and that of his team, the sniper was a Geth, but the strangest part was what it said: "Shepard Commander." The Geth soon left, leaving, Shepard and his team confused.

"A Geth sniper? I assumed the Geth were all taken care of when Falam and his ships came." said Toha surprised by this lonely Geth. "Strange it spoke to us."

"It shouldn't be able to speak, a single Geth is no more intelligent than a Varren." said Tali

"We'll find out more about it when we catch up to it, but in the meantime let's keep moving." said Shepard as he continued leading the team deeper into the Reaper.

As they continued through the derelict Reaper they came up against a number of Husks and variant versions of the Husks, such as Abominations and Scions. But each one fell before the combined efforts of Shepard and his squad.

* * *

><p><strong>Reaper's Mass Effect Core Room<strong>

As the team continued forward they came across the IFF. "Looks like the Cerberus science team manage to get the IFF after all." said Tali

"But where's the rest of the research team?" asked Shepard

"More importantly where is that Geth?" asked Toha

Shepard then continued into the core room, but was stopped by some kind of field, he looked and saw the Geth near a console working on it. After it was done it not only lowered the field that blocked Shepard and squad from the core room, but it was taken out by a Husk.

Shepard, Tali, and Toha all moved in on the down Geth unit, killing the Husks. Tali used her tech, Toha used his sword, and Shepard used his biotics, but no matter how many they killed the Husks kept coming, until the Fanoon warriors came into the core room and even the odds. It took a while but they manage to get out of the core room with everyone including the Geth.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Conference Room**

Back on the Normandy, Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, and Falam were gathered around the conference table. They were discussing certain things about the mission.

"I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage we recovered. For now we placed it in the storage room in the medical bay. We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact Geth would be invaluable to Cerberus' Cyber weapons division."

"We'll have to disagree on that, ma'am. I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime. Space it." said Jacob

"Cerberus has a long-standing cash bounty for an intact Geth. I assure you the reward is significant." said Miranda

Falam then stepped in the conversation. "Commander, if it troubles you this much, I would take this Geth with me along with the Reaper. Our scientists at Asgard station would be more than happy to study this machine."

Shepard listened and considered everyone's advice, but in the end curiosity had won out over their voices. "I've killed hundreds of these things, but I've never had a chance to talk to one. This one tried to communicate with us. Hell, it probably saved our lives. Why?"

"Reactivating the Geth is a risk. If you do so, it should be in the OSA's best interests and not your curiosity." said Miranda

"I still think our "best interests" involves an airlock." replied Jacob

Shepard took a closer look at the hologram of the Geth in question and saw something strange. "I want to know why it has a piece of N7 armor strapped to its chest."

"Battle trophy, maybe? Would a machine care about that?" said Jacob

"No. Trophies imply emotions AI's don't have. I doubt it's more than a convenient field repair." said Miranda

Falam on the other was more concerned about it. "It is more than just convenient, what if the Geth have acquired some of our technology and are incorporating it with theirs?"

Shepard shook his head. "Doubtful. If they did have our technology, we would be seeing more Geth attacks." Shepard then made a choice. "I'm not deciding one way or the other until I know what we've got here, I want to start it up, interrogate it."

Miranda soon voiced her concern. "If we activate it, there is no guarantee we can deactivate it again."

"Bullets can." said Jacob

"That's not what I..." said Miranda before Shepard cut her off

"Thank you- all three of you- for your recommendations. I've made my decision." said Shepard

"Tali's going to freak when she hears about this. So what about this Reaper IFF" said Jacob as he switched the hologram from the Geth to the IFF.

Caprica appeared in the conference room to give technical advice about the technology. "I have determined how to integrate it with our systems. However, the device is Reaper technology. Linking it with the Normandy's systems poses certain risks."

"I trust you Caprica. I know you won't let anything happen to the ship." said Shepard

"Understood, Shepard. It may take several days before the IFF is ready for shakedown. I will alert you as soon as it is ready."

"Sounds good; until then its business as usual. Crew dismissed." said Shepard

Jacob and Miranda left the conference room leaving Shepard and Falam alone.

"If there nothing else I will take my leave along with the Reaper corpse." said Falam as he started to head for the door.

"Where are you taking that Reaper if you don't mind me asking." said Shepard

Falam stopped and turned to look at Shepard. "I'm sorry Commander, but the location is highly classified, but I can say it is going to be in the heart of OSA space."

Shepard now understood, they were going to take the Reaper outside of the Relay network away from prying eyes so that they could study it. He then said goodbye and thanked Falam's help.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck 3**

**Medical Bay storage Room**

Shepard walked into the storage room with an armed guard and headed for the Geth laying on the table. "I'm turning this thing back on. Be ready." said Shepard to the armed guard

The guard got his shotgun ready.

Shepard began pressing buttons on his omni-tool and a plasma shield came up around the Geth. Caprica then appeared wearing a militaristic black outfit, with a black body-suit underneath suited to martial arts.

"I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls. I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt." said Caprica

Shepard then began pressing some buttons on his omni-tool sending electrical charges to the Geth, a few more tries and the Geth reactivated. It began standing up and off of the table.

_"Well let's hope it's in the mood to talk."_ Thought Shepard. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes" said the Geth

"Are you going to attack me?" asked Shepard

"No" said the Geth

"That's funny, every Geth I met before you tried to blow my head off." said Shepard

"We have not met." was all the Geth responded with.

"No, you and I haven't. But I've met other Geth." said Shepard

"We are all Geth, and we have not met you." said the Geth. "You are Shepard. Commander. UNSC. Human. Fought Heretics. Killed by Collectors. Rediscovered on the old machine."

"You seem to know an awful lot about me." Questioned Shepard surprised of how much the Geth knew.

"Extranet data sources. Insecure broadcasts. All organic data sent out is received. We watch you." said the Geth

"You watch me or you watch organics?" asked Shepard

"Yes." was all the Geth said

"Which?" replied Shepard

"Both." said the Geth

Shepard then change the topic and asked about what the Geth called the Reaper. "When you said "Old Machine" you mean the Reaper?" asked Shepard

"Reaper. A superstitious title originating with the Protheans. We call these entities the Old Machines." said the Geth

"I fight Geth. You do anything hostile, I blow you to pieces. Just so we're clear." said Shepard trying to make a point to the machine

"We have no hostility towards you." said the Geth

"Sure didn't seem that way on Eden Prime and the Citadel." said Shepard remembering the battles he had with the Geth while chasing Saren.

"You fought heretics. Not true Geth." said the Geth "Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer a part of us. We were studying the Old Machine's hardware to protect our future."

Shepard was surprised to hear this. "Are the Reaper a threat to you too?"

"Yes" said the Geth

"Why would they attack other machines?" asked Shepard

"We are different from them. Outside their plans." said the Geth

"What kind of future are the Geth building?" asked Shepard

"Ours." said the Geth

"Will anyone else be affected by whatever it is your doing?" asked Shepard

"If they involve themselves, they will." said the Geth

"So you aren't allied with the Reapers?" asked Shepard

"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"Are you asking to join us?" asked Shepard

"Yes" said the Geth

Shepard then lowered the plasma shield. "What should I call you then?"

"Geth" said the Geth

"I mean you specifically." Said Shepard

"We are all Geth." said the Geth

Shepard then tried to be specific. "What is the individual in front of me called?"

"There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform."

Caprica then made a suggestion. "My name is Legion for we are many."

"That seems appropriate." said Shepard

"Christian Bible, the gospel of Mark, Chapter Five, Verse Nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. We will integrate into Normandy."

Shepard then reached out to Legion for a handshake, Legion saw this and mimicked Shepard, both then shook on their new found partnership.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Geth<strong>

The Geth are a race of networked artificial intelligence that reside beyond the Perseus Veil. The geth were created by the Quarians as laborers and tools of war. When the geth became sentient and began to question their masters, the quarians attempted to exterminate them. The geth won the resulting war, and reduced the Quarians to a race of nomads until they made contact with the OSA. There is a splinter faction of the Geth collective that opposes the OSA and all organic life.

Heretics are splinter faction of the Geth that joined forces with Soverign and Saren in their campaign of releasing the Reapers from darkspace. They are a threat to the OSA and their allies as seen when they attacked OSA colonies and outposts in the past, in the last two years they have seen no activity from either groups, but keep a watchful eye on their enemy in case they ever attack again.


	33. Chapter 33 Another Day On The Normandy 2

**Hey everybody, just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter is not going to be anything important, it's something that someone has complained about for a while now. About Shepard not interacting with his teammates and building a relation with them, so this chapter is about character building. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also I want to thank Mrtanker for giving me ideas for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15, 26852185**

**Normandy SR-2**

**Deck 1: Captain's Cabin**

After Shepard acquired the IFF and a new teammate, he went to his cabin for a little R&R, pulling out a brown bottle of ice-cold Beer from his secret compartment and popping it open with his biotics. Try as he might, not even the bitter and satisfying dark beer touching his tongue with every sip could alleviate his stress; no, he was too frustrated about waiting on Caprica to finish the integration process. In all fairness, he wasn't the only one as he was more than certain that the rest of the crew was also getting restless.

Setting his beer down, Shepard left to go and talk to the crew. He could only hope that his bottle was still cold when he got back to his cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Deck 2: CIC**

Shepard walked in to the armory with Jacob at a table working on the weapons. When he walked over to him, Jacob turned around and saluted him. "Commander, there hasn't been time to really settle in and take stock. I want to say working with you is a great opportunity to do something that matters. It's a privilege to serve under the Normandy Commander."

"You may change your tune if we end up like the original Normandy."

"As long as TIM walks his talk and you do the same. I'll do my best to make sure we succeed. That's been the condition for my service so far. I have issue with certain actions Cerberus has taken in the past."

Now this caught Shepard's attention, he'd heard that Cerberus was known for doing...questionable things. However, it seemed to him like Jacob had a few personal issues with them. "What has Cerberus done to make you so nervous?"

"A lot, but apparently not enough for the Senate to take any kind of actions against them; I swear, with my hand to any god listening up there, that they're the blackest of the black. But if we manage to defeat the Collectors, Cerberus will be remembered differently."

"Thanks for talking with me Jacob."

"Any time Commander."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3: crew Quarters<strong>

**Life Support**

Shepard walked into life support where Thane was staying. The assassin was sitting with his back to the door (and by extension) Shepard; but the commander knew that he was more than aware of his presence. "Do you need something?"

Having not met too many Drell before, Shepard was apprehensive as to how to approach Thane. Well, may as well have a go at it. "Have a few minutes to talk?"

"Certainly, we haven't had a chance since I joined."

"When we met you said you had an incurable disease, but the OSA made a cure for you?"

"Yes, I thought you would want to know more. It's called Kepral's Syndrome. The OSA asked the Hanar ambassador to meet them at their embassy and made them an offer."

An offer? Now this was new. "I'm surprised the Hanar agreed to it at all."

"It was surprising for many as all Hanar believe the OSA's claims about the Forerunners are wrong and the Protheans are the true masters of the galaxy, but they put their feelings aside and worked with the OSA to distribute the cure for my kind."

"The Drell live on the Hanar Homeworld, don't they?"

"Yes. I know many think the Hanar are difficult to understand. It's just that they're very formal with those they don't know. We know them quite well. If you ever get close to a Hanar that they tell you their soul name, you would find them warm."

"I thought the Hanar only let really close friends know their soul name?"

"Most of my commissions were for Hanar. I grew close to my regular contacts. Soul names tend to be poetic. A Hanar known for its cynicism might take a name that means "Illuminates the Folly of the Dancers."

"Hanar talk using bioluminescence. That's more of an obstacle than their politeness."

"True. Many Drell have had their eyes genetically modified to perceive their higher frequency flashes. I had the treatment. I can't tell the difference between a dark red and black, but I can see ultraviolet light as a silver color."

"Thanks for talking to me Thane." said Shepard

"It's nice to converse with a colleague." replied Thane

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Deck<strong>

On the observation deck was Samara meditating in front of the window out in space. "How are you?" asked Shepard

"I have spent much in the last 400 years on my own; it is nice to have a colleague to chat with. I may be rusty at it. But if you are patient I would love to talk."

"How much do you know about our mission?"

"I know that I've sworn an oath to follow you, and that you seek to destroy the Collectors. That is enough for me."

"You don't want to know why we need to fight The Collectors?"

"When you live by a code that compels you to harsh action, you learn the dangers of curiosity. If I must kill a man because he has done wrong, do I really wish to know that he is a devoted father?"

"I'd like to hear more about the criminal you were chasing on Nos Astra."

"I hope you will understand if I wish to avoid this topic. It is deeply tied to my code and beliefs. You might say it is personal."

"I need to know if this will impact the mission."

"I can assure you, it will not." was her reply to Shepard's question, curt as it was.

"What do you think of Cerberus?"

"I've heard rumors, but learned long ago to form my own impressions. There is too much room for interpretation in the opinions of others."

"Why were you willing to work for Cerberus when you didn't have firsthand knowledge?"

"I work for you, Shepard. Our methods maybe different, but our goals are not."

"I should get back to work." said Shepard as he stepped up and began walking out.

"It has been my pleasure, Commander." said Samara

* * *

><p><strong>Main Battery<strong>

Shepard walked into the main battery of the Normandy and saw Toha still working on Normandy's weapons. "Do you ever take a break?" asked Shepard

Toha turned away from his work and looked at Shepard. "Any great shipmaster would keep his vessel in working order, Commander."

"That's what engineers are for, Toha." said Shepard

"My kind relied too much on the Huragok and the Prophets for building and maintaining our ships, but thanks to your kind we regain that ability and mastered it, but most Sangheili prefer the simplicity of being dedicated infantrymen and still rely on either the Huragoks, or the Yanme'e to maintain our vessels."

"I see you learned both." said Shepard

Toha nodded his head. "If there is one thing any Sangheili should maintain, it would be the weapons and I am a master at it."

"Glad to hear it, keep up the good work."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3: Mess Hall<strong>

Shepard walked in to the mess hall and took a seat at a table opposite of Garrus. "Have a minute to talk?" asked Shepard

Garrus was enjoying a nice drink made for Dextro species when, Shepard came over. "Sure, I got time." said Garrus putting the drink down. "I must say the Quarians know how to make a drink. Not as well as Turians, but still impressive, too bad your kind can't enjoy something this good Shepard."

"We have our own specialties, Garrus, but I didn't come here to compare drinks with you, I want to know if the Spectres are preparing anything?"

Garrus had a questionable look on his face wondering what, Shepard angle was. "Hoping to get me to spill any classified information, Shepard?"

"Nothing important, I just want to know what the Spectres are planning if anything against the Reapers. Seeing as how you're a Spectre you must have gotten the word out to your compatriots?"

Garrus then leaned in closer. "Truth be told, only a few Spectres believed in my claims of the Reaper threat; but most see the OSA as the real enemy. Well let's see how they'll take to seeing another Reaper attacking the Citadel."

The disappointment he was feeling was made clear when Shepard let out a depressed sigh while shaking his head in disbelief. "I was hoping the Spectres could make the Council see reason, but I guess they're a lost cause."

Garrus shook his head. "Not all of them, there's just not enough to make a difference, but I'm trying as well as a Salarian Spectre named Jondum Bau."

"So tell me what you have been up to in the last two years?" asked Shepard

"Spectre stuff, but if you really want details, you'll have to ask the Council for access to my files. I doubt you should be holding your breath for that though."

Shepard sighed. "We'll thanks for talking with me Garrus."

"Any time, Shepard."

* * *

><p><strong>Med Bay storage Room<strong>

Shepard walked into the med bay storage room where Legion was staying at and wanted to get to know more about his new Geth ally.

When Shepard walked up to Legion, Legion acknowledged the Commander right away." Shepard Commander."

"I want to know more about the Geth?" asked Shepard curious about Geth society as many in the OSA still don't know a thing about them.

"Specify."

Shepard began his questions. "Did Sovereign contact the Geth, or did you seek it out?"

"Nazara - the entity you called Sovereign - signaled us. Like the Geth, the old machines listened to Organic radio transmissions. It knew of our war against the creators. Nazara contacted many species over the millennia, seeking allies."

"What did you call Sovereign?"

"Nazara. That was what the programs within the Reaper called themselves. 'Sovereign' was a title given by Saren Arterius. Saren and the Heretics believed Nazara to be a 'supreme ruler' and thus a Sovereign."

"Sovereign was one ship. You're saying there were multiple programs inside it?" asked Shepard clearly surprised by this.

"One ship, one will, many minds; like the Geth. We have studied your records. Sovereign told you this on Virmire. 'We are each a nation, independent, free of all weakness.' This state of being was compelling to the Geth; we are a nation, but interdependent, and separation is our weakness."

Shepard then asked about Sovereign's allies. "Some of the Geth followed Sovereign. The 'Heretics' were they?"

"The Heretics accepted their technology. The old machines offered to give us our future. The Geth will achieve their own future."

"What difference does it make how you acquire a certain technology?" asked Shepard

"Technology is not a straight line. There are many paths to the same end. Accepting another's path blinds you to alternatives. Nazara - Sovereign - said this itself 'Your civilization is based upon the technology of the Mass Relays. Our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire'. We did not accept this."

"Problem with that is the OSA never based their technology on the Mass Relays, we developed on our own."

It was then that Legion was quick to counter Shepard's claim. "At the beginning when you started space travel, but then the OSA began studying Forerunner technologies and diverted from your own path at greatness. Understandable given the desperate situation faced during Human-Covenant War."

Shepard thought about what Legion said; he may be right, the technologies gained from the Forerunners made everything easy for everybody; there were no more innovations—things were just stagnating. But he put that aside for now and continued asking questions. "Do the Geth have a government?"

"Not as you understand. We are all Geth. We build consensus."

"Don't most governments do that already?"

"Organic governments impose consensus; from a single point of view in autocracies, and by codifying the most broadly acceptable average of views in democracies."

"So what makes the Geth different?"

"Data is shared between Geth. All viewpoints are considered. Consensus is achieved as data is disseminated."

"Surely that must take a long time, taking into consideration all factors?"

"It would for organics. We communicate at the speed of light."

With that train of thought settled, it was then that Shepard decided to change gears. "I'm surprised you can speak. The Geth I fought before just made a stuttering sound."

"We prefer direct digital transfer. Geth network communication travels at light speed. Human hardware does not support this method. Your analog aural communication is inefficient."

"Nice talking to you legion, but I have to get back to work."

"We will be here."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck: 4 Engineering<strong>

**Port Cargo**

Shepard walked into the port cargo hold where Grunt was staying at. "Shepard." said Grunt

"Just checking in, making sure you're acclimatizing."

Grunt just growled. "Just waiting for next fight, Shepard."

"What are your thoughts about our mission?"

"I fight, simple as that; doesn't matter who for."

"Did Okeer give you any imprints about the Collectors?"

"I see blurry ships, guesswork about strength. Nothing to help pick out a weak spot and tear at it because Okeer spent all his time on old hatreds; whatever he had, it was used up when he made me."

"What do you think about the crew?"

"Good bunch if they stay out of my way. Dead bunch if they don't. Train them good if you want to take on Collectors. Some of these aliens are... too smooth."

"So Grunt, anything you want to talk about?"

Grunt didn't waste time to complain. "The hold is too open. Not enough cover. Armor is very heavy. Warlord Granth would have had a hard time to scatter heavy cargo and take out your engines. That's what tank imprints show about Human ships, anyway. It's how I learned from the tank - old pictures where memory is. Like holding a book for a child; just "remember this," picture after picture. No help with finding a reason to care."

Shepard was curious about what else Grunt knew. "What other Human info is floating around in there?"

"Less than a finger deep to sever your spine; you're that soft, so are Salarians and Asari. Quarians, not so much due to their suits. Spartans, Jiralhanae, and Sangheili are strong. Mgalekgolo are soft, but undeniably strong when angry. Turians, you have to work the blade, I guess. Don't see much point to it though. Heh, much point. Ah, never mind."

"What did Okeer want you to feel about this stuff?"

"Hate. But the pictures, the aliens in them, they don't do anything. I see blood, craters. But so what? My guts were grown from a thousand more worthy. The dead were weak. If they were strong, I wouldn't be needed. I don't know why Okeer started teaching... When he turned on the tank the first time, I screamed. Weak, pitiful."

"So you started small. But you became what you are. Not everyone gets that chance."

"I'm built for strength but didn't earn it. I just am. Those dead were strong enough to try, even if they lost. The perfect Krogan. Ignoring what made me. No strength in that. I'll take another look at what happened to the Krogan. Find a reason to care about it." said Grunt

Shepard then left to leave Grunt with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 4 Engineering<strong>

Shepard walked into to the room housing the ship's core, there Tali was at a station. When Shepard walked up to Tali, she immediately took notice. "Shepard! What can I do for you?"

"Have you got time to talk?" asked Shepard

Tali motioned Shepard to follow her, away from Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriela Daniels getting up close to the drive core. "We didn't really have time to chat while taking out Geth on Haestrom, did we? I can't believe so many people died. Thank you again for getting Reegar out alive. All for data about stars blowing up. I hope the Admiralty board gets some use out of it."

"Have you heard any word about Kal'Reegar? Did he survive his injuries?" asked Shepard

"He sent me a message. It looks like he'll make a full recovery."

"What can you tell me about the Admiralty Board?" asked Shepard

"At one time the Admiralty board was of one of two major political powers among my people. The admirals make decisions related to defense or needing immediate action, they also handle major criminal charges like treason. The other political power was the conclave, a group of representatives from each ship. They made most of our laws and fleet decisions. But all that has changed since we joined the OSA."

"Any news yet on the data you sent?"

"I'm not likely to hear anything for a while, or on an unsecured channel for that matter."

"Having any trouble settling back in on the Normandy?"

"I like the quiet. I miss the old faces, though. Pressly, Engineer Adams, all of them. It doesn't feel right having Cerberus in charge of this ship."

"Cerberus has been assigned to dealing with the Collectors, so they're in charge for now until I stop the Collector threat."

"I'm glad to hear that, Shepard. Just let me know how I can help. For now, I should get back to work. Thanks for coming by."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3: Port Observation<strong>

In the port observation was Shepard, Jacob, Garrus, Zaeed, Grunt, Toha, and Thane all having a drink at the bar? The port observation had a nice bar and entertainment for the crew, but it was also Kasumi's place of residence on board the Normandy. But she wasn't here at this particular moment.

Shepard was pouring himself a drink, even mixing it up a bit, trying to get his mind off of things, he turned his seat around and looked at his fellow crew, each one was enjoying themselves in their own way. Zaeed and Jacob were playing a simulator game of Slayer, Garrus and Thane were comparing sniper kills, while Toha was showing Grunt about a game Sangheili played called the Arum. Shepard just went back to his room to resume drinking, but was getting furious that he wasn't getting drunk.

Apparently the nanites in his body counteracted alcohol and other stimulants that may affect his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 2: CIC<strong>

Shepard was getting ready for the next day and his first stop was to meet Kelly Chambers. "Kelly any new messages for me?"

Kelly turned around from her work. "No Commander, but some of the crew wish to speak to you."

"I'll get right on it. Who needs to see me the most?"

"I recommend you see Grunt first, he's been getting kind of restless of late."

Shepard nodded his head and went straight for the elevator."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 4: Engineering<strong>

**Port Cargo Hold**

Shepard walked into Grunt's room and saw the tank-bred Krogan pacing back and forth. He looked like he wanted to tear something apart. "Chambers said you're tearing up the place. Something wrong?"

Grunt stopped pacing and looked at Shepard. "Something... is wrong, Shepard. I feel wrong. Tense, I just want to kill something with my hands; more so than usual, like it's not my choice. Like I just want to, I don't know..." Grunt than slammed his head against the port cargo window that overlooked the hangar bay. "See? Why do that? What's wrong?"

"Okeer didn't imprint anything to help you figure this out?"

"I see pictures of old battles, voices of warlords. But this is... a blood haze in my head. I want control. When we're moving, fighting, I focus. But here, my blood screams, my plates itch, and even you are just noise! I'm tank-born. What is this?"

"Don't know if I can help, Grunt. Sounds like we need one of your kind to look into this."

"Most off world Krogan are warriors. Doctors don't leave the homeworld of Tuchanka." Grunt looked away from, Shepard unable to ask for help. "I won't ask you to go there. I will control this."

"Joker will get us to the Krogan homeworld. I need everyone at their best."

"Thank you, Shepard. I don't like this. Fury is my choice, not a sickness."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3: Crew's Quarters<strong>

**Life Support Room**

Shepard entered life support to talk to Thane. Thane soon acknowledged Shepard when he walked up to him. "Shepard."

"I heard you wanted to see me?" asked Shepard

"Yes. Now that you are here, though - it seems more difficult to talk about."

"I've got time. Take it at your own pace."

"Thank you. I fear I've already done that for too long." Thane got up from his chair and walked over to his guns he kept out in the open. "I had a family once. I still have a son. His name is Kolyat. I haven't seen him for a very long time."

"How long has it been since you talked?" asked Shepard

"Ten years. He showed me some of his schoolwork and asked if we could dance crazy. We did that when he was younger."

"What sort of dance is that?"

"It's…" Thane soon went into one of his flashbacks. "I check one of my extranet contacts. I expect an update on my next target. The console plays music. Old and unfashionable. Kolayt jumps into the room. "HI, Farther!" running around in circles. I scoop him up. Toss him into the air. He shrieks and laughs. "Spin me." The console beeps. I put him down. Click the message. "Farther," He pleads. Tugs my sleeve. "I need to read this." I say. I don't look at him."

"Did something happen to them?" asked Shepard

"I abandoned them. Oh, not all at once. Nothing dramatic; no sneaking out in the middle of the night, no final argument or slammed door, I just... did my job. I hunted and killed across the galaxy. 'Away on business,' my wife would tell people. I was always away on business."

"You never mentioned this before. Why now?" asked Shepard

"When my wife departed from her body, I…attended to that issue. I left Kolayt in the care of his aunts and uncles. I have not seen him or talk to him since."

"You never went back? That's pretty damn irresponsible of you."

"I told myself it was to spare him the knowledge of my body's actions. Lately I have thought - I have reconsidered that. I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become - disconnected. He does what his body wills."

"Where has Kolyat's body willed him?"

"To the Citadel. I don't know where, exactly. I only know he traveled there, and has contacted the criminal elements of the station. He has been hired to kill a man. I would like your help to stop it."

"You don't hire a raw rookie for a contract killing."

"I'm afraid someone may have seen we share a name, and assumed we share skills. I don't know why he would accept the task."

"Maybe he named dropped you to get hired."

"It's possible. But I don't think so. It doesn't seem right. My name - he should not respect it."

"Thane I don't have your contacts, and I don't have your tracking skills. Why do you need my help for this?"

"I don't need your help. I want it. The last time I saw my son-." Thane went into another flashback. "They wrapped her body in sea vines weighed down with stones. He tries to pull from me. Calls for her. The Hanar lift her off the platform. They sing like bells. The fire has gone to be kindled anew. He begs them not to take her away. They let her body slide into the water. He hits me. 'Don't let them! Stop them! Why weren't you-?' It rains. It always rains on Khaje. Warm water pours down his face."

"I didn't mean to make you relive that."

"Perfect memory. It's sometimes a burden."

"What made him go to the Citadel?"

"Years ago, I prepared a package for him. A relic of my ill-spent life. I had Volus bankers store it and arranged for delivery before I died. He acquired it early. I don't really know how. I did wet work on the Citadel around the time his mother died. That may be why he went there."

"I'll get us to the Citadel as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I'll be meditating until you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 3: Crew Quarters<strong>

**Starboard Observation Deck**

Shepard walked into the observation deck where Samara was. She immediately came out of her meditation and got up from where she was sitting. "I am glad you came." she said "I must ask for your help. That is not easy for me."

"What do you need?" said Shepard

"When we met on Illium, I told you about a very dangerous person I was pursuing. Using the information you obtained, I have located her. She's been going by the name Morinth. I would like to apprehend her before she disappears again."

"Didn't you say you'd pick up her trail after our mission?" asked Shepard

"I know where she is - right now. In a month, she may be gone. This is the best opportunity I've ever had."

"Where is she?"

"Omega. A night club called Afterlife - which seems a perfect place for her to hunt."

"That's going to be a problem considering who I am and this ships affiliation to the OSA."

"I will find a way in for us, Commander." said Samara confident in her abilities.

"How important is this?"

"Killing her has been my focus for 400 years. It is the most important thing in my life and the reason I became a Justicar."

"Tell me about her."

"She is an Ardat-Yakshi. It is a term from a dead Asari dialect. It means "demon of the night winds." But that is mythology. She is simply a very dangerous woman who kills without mercy."

"You're dangerous too."

"As are you, but she is different. Morinth suffers a rare genetic disorder. When she mates with you, there is no genetic melding of nervous systems. She overpowers yours, burns it out. Hemorrhages your brain. You end up a mindless shell, and soon after you are dead."

"Why isn't this ever mentioned in Asari literature or art?"

"When we were primitive there was much fascination with Ardat-Yakshi. Some cultures worshipped them as gods of destruction. Now the Asari have a place in the galaxy, and they don't wish for this defect to be widely known. As far as I know, only three exist today. Two chose a life of seclusion. The third ran."

"Morinth."

"She ran, and I am sworn to kill her."

"Can't she abstain?"

"Each encounter gives her strength. The effect is narcotic; the more she does it, the more she needs to do it. She will never stop. She can't."

"So you hunt down these Asari just because they're born with a genetic condition?"

"It manifests with maturity. When one is diagnosed, she is offered a chance to live in seclusion and comfort. If she refuses, it shows her addiction to the ecstasy she gets from killing her mates. There is no redemption for such a person."

"Isn't she only deadly to the people she mates with?"

"Each time she kills she becomes stronger, smarter, and faster. And she's been doing this for 400 years. She confuses her victims, twist their feelings. They will do anything for her favor."

"If we have time will deal with it." Shepard turns around and heads for the door only to be stopped by Samara.

"There is one thing more: This creature, this... monster. She is my daughter."

Shepard turns around and stands next to Samara and looks to her in the eyes. "You said this is genetic. How many children do you have?"

"Three. And three Ardat-Yakshi are in existence today. It is as it sounds. Morinth was always the wild one - she was happy and free. But selfish."

"I needed to know this a long time ago."

"I present no danger to anyone besides my own children. And this is not easy to speak of, even 400 years after I learned it. My daughter's condition is my fault. And my redemption lies in killing her. Do not pity me. Simply understand my situation."

"How did all this happen?"

"I spent my youth on the move, adventuring. I killed people, mated with them, or just dance the night away. I learned so much, experienced so much. And then my matron days came. I could finally sit back, bask, and enjoy my family. But in one moment, it was all taken away."

"We've all suffered, Samara."

"I am not asking for your pity. I am trying to explain why this is so important to me. Shall I stop?"

"Keep going, I'm listening."

"I sat in a med lab while a nearsighted doctor droned at me. And I learned nothing was as I thought it would be. I gave up all that I possessed I own nothing, claim nothing. All my knowledge will die with me. Now my purpose is to destroy my own children."

"You either get stuck in your past, or forget it and move on."

"I am not stuck in my past. I am out to rectify it. Help me find my long lost daughter. And kill her."

"If there's time, maybe we can go to Omega."

Samara didn't say anything, she only returned to her meditation.

* * *

><p><strong>Deck 2: CIC<strong>

Shepard walked up to the Galaxy map and thought about his options, he then contacted Caprica. "Caprica! How's it going with the Reaper IFF?"

_"I am still in the process of analyzing it and making preparations to integrate it into our systems."_

"Alright keep me posted. Joker plot a course for Tuchanka."

_"Aye, Aye Commander plotting course now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Caprica<strong>

**_Caprica is a tenth generation AI created by Cerberus and installed aboard the Normandy SR-2. She is represented visually by a holographic life size beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair. Caprica was an experimental AI that was the result of a Cerberus project named EDI. EDI was the abbreviation for Enhanced Defense Intelligence. EDI was a Quantum Blue Box type AI that functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy SR-2, but because of limitations of a blue box AI, she was redesigned and became Caprica._ _As a tenth generation AI, Caprica is capable of a lot of things, but most important feature is the ability to evolve passed her core programming and be able to adapt in any situation._**


	34. Chapter 34 Rite of Passage

**Krogan Cluster**

**Aralakh System**

In the Aralakh system was the Krogan Home world Tuchanka. The planet was a world that the Krogans themselves destroyed in a nuclear winter. This would all change when they became members of the OSA; and now the Senate is working to restore the planet to its former glory.

Out in space, a Slipspace portal opened up and out came the Normandy heading straight for Tuchanka.

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy SR-2<strong>

**Bridge**

On the Bridge, Shepard was standing next to Joker as he was flying the Normandy. When they got close to Tuchanka, Shepard could see a fleet of ships, but not just any ships; these were Jiralhanae war ships guarding the Krogan home world.

"Why are there Jirlhanae warships guarding the Krogan home world?" asked Shepard

Caprica appeared on the bridge to explain. "The Jiralhanae and Krogan have an alliance, and through this alliance the Krogan were invited to join the OSA and cure them of the genophage that was killing their species."

As Shepard took that information in, Joker brought him back from his train of thought. "Uh, Shepard we have two cruisers on intercept course better do something quick."

"Open a channel to whoever is in command." said Shepard. Joker acknowledged the order and deftly pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds, a Jiralhanae appeared on the holo screen. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

The Jiralhanae was wearing black armor symbolizing his authority as captain of his ship. _"I know who you are. What brings the infamous Commander Shepard here?"_

"I came here to seek out Krogan help. That's all you need to know." said Shepard not wasting any time with this Jiralhanae.

The Jiralhanae looked away from the screen and spoke in his native tongue; if one considered the growling and snarling to be a language. _"Unfortunately you cannot land without Krogan approval."_

"Then get me the approval, this is important for my mission," shot back Shepard, starting to get impatient with the Jiralhanae, "you do know about my mission don't you?"

The Jirlahanae knew all too well about Shepard's mission and because of that he had to comply with the Commander's request. _"Give me a moment."_

Joker looked at Shepard. "Nice to know negotiating with Jiralhanae is one of your strong assets."

"The Jirlahanae, like the Krogan, respect strength; push hard enough they'll budge." said Shepard while looking at Joker seriously.

"If I tried to push them, I might get my face beaten in with one of those gravity hammers they love so much; assuming they don't hack me apart with their vibro-axes first."

After a few minutes the Jiralhanaes sent over coordinates for the shuttle to land as it was forbidden by the Krogan for the OSA to use their teleportation technology to travel to the planet.

"Joker prep the shuttle and get my team ready."

"Aye, Aye Commander." Said Joker

* * *

><p><strong>Tuchanka<strong>

When the shuttle left the Normandy, it headed to the coordinates the Jiralhanae commander gave them. These coordinates lead to a place called the Kelphic Valley where a huge Krogan population was concentrated in that area. As the shuttle began its descent into the atmosphere, it was being tracked by AA guns. Shepard wasn't worried; the Krogan wouldn't jeopardize the alliance they have with the OSA—even they knew it would be suicide. The shuttle landed at an LZ where three Krogan were waiting.

The shuttle opened up its port side and let out Shepard, Grunt, and Toha. Shepard and his team began walking towards the Krogan until one of them stopped him. "Stop right there, alien. You're Shepard...of the Normandy, yes?"

Soon his fellow Krogan pulled out their Jiralhanae-made shotguns, taking careful aim. "Our leader wants to speak with you." He then looked at Grunt. "Keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get him the rite soon, or put him down."

"Back off! I'm not here looking for trouble." said Shepard not going to be intimidated by a bunch of trigger-happy Krogan.

"We don't like aliens coming to Tuchanka, especially weak ones." said the Krogan, his movements making it clear that he was not interested in Shepard anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hollows<strong>

Shepard and his team soon left the LZ and began walking through corridors until they reached a door. Through the door was a big chamber with long stairs going down. Off in the distance were many Krogan each from a different clan gathered together around a stone oval table and at the head of the table was Wrex clan leader of Urdnot.

As Shepard began walking down to where everyone was, two Krogan bodyguards stopped him. "Halt! You must wait until the council of Krogan summons you. They are... in talks."

The Krogan that have gathered around the table were in great discussion about important matters. "We need to focus on more weapons if we want to better protect ourselves." said a Krogan

"No, we need to focus on building ships make a fleet of our own. We cannot rely on the Jiralhanae forever." said another Krogan

"I have said this before and will say it again." said Wrex now standing up from his stone chair. "We are focusing on rebuilding to allow our growing population to spread, not to wage war on old wounds—you want to be stupid and fight the OSA when they've been giving us support? Be my guest."

The Krogan around the table snarled and roared as to opposing the idea of peace. Then to add more fuel to the fire, a Krogan from Clan Gatatog stepped up. "You know what tradition demands - this council of Krogan must respond. Your reforms will not go unopposed. You risk appearing weak at a critical time."

"This is absurd." said a Krogan from clan Nakmor. "It was Wrex himself that secured an alliance with the Jiralhanae, and it was he who put this council together for all clan leaders to have a voice for the future of all Krogan."

"And where has this gotten us? No where! The Jiralhanae and OSA only provide food and construction materials for us to rebuild, but what about their weapons or ships? They could give us so much more!" argued the Krogan from clan Gatatog.

As Wrex began shaking his head, tired of this infighting he looked up and saw a very familiar face. "Shepard!" Wrex began walking over the table to his old friend.

Shepard looked at the guard. "Good enough?" He then passed the Krogan guards "Excuse me." he said while passing them by.

The two warriors then walked up to each other and took the others hand as sign of respect. "Shepard! My friend!" said Wrex "You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you."

"Looks like helping me destroy Saren and the Geth has worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire."

Wrex just laughed. "Ha! You made the rise of Urdnot possible and through it I forged an alliance that saved the Krogan from dying out."

"I heard about that, but I have to say I wasn't expecting all this." said Shepard pointing out the many Krogan gathered around a table.

Both Shepard and Wrex walked up to the table as they were about to talk a Krogan stepped up. "Wrex we are not done with this meeting."

Wrex walked up to the Krogan and head-butt him. "Speak when spoken to Uvenk. And as for this meeting, it's over. Were taking a break until Bakara comes back."

All the Krogan there growled at that name and just left.

Wrex walked up to his chair and sat in it. "Now, Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

"Destroyed in a Collector surprise attack. I ended up spaced."

"Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system!" said Wrex clearly having no knowledge of Human anatomy.

Shepard scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, Humans don't have that."

"Oh, it must have been painful, then. But you're standing here, and you've got a strong new ship. Takes me back to the old days; us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times."

"As much as I like to talk about the old days I have business here I need to take care of."

Taking a moment to regard his friend seriously, Wrex sat back down upon his improvised throne. "We don't allow aliens to do business here on Tuchanka, but you're an exception."

"I have a Krogan on my crew. He has some kind of sickness and needs treatment."

Wrex took a good look at Grunt. "Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

Grunt stepped forward and looked at Wrex in the eyes. "I have no clan. I was tank bred by warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur-"

But before Wrex could say anything, Uvenk appeared. "You recite Warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!"

"Uvenk why are you here?" asked Wrex very much displeased by Uvenk's arrival.

"I came here to see this Human you seem to have given your attention first before this council, but then I see a Krogan who is nothing more than a test subject in a lab."

"I am pure Krogan. You should be in awe." said Grunt ignoreing what Uvenk said.

Wrex held his head up high in thought. "Okeer is a very old name…a very hated name."

"He is dead," added Grunt.

"Of course. You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

"Does that name mean anything to you Wrex?" Asked Shepard

"A vicious Warlord responsible for many deaths; apparently he toyed with genetics." said Wrex, he then began to think. "A clone undertaking the rite...?"

"You're considering it?" said Uvenk who seemed greatly outraged by what Wrex said, "A tank-bred allowed status as an adult?! This is going too far!"

"There is nothing wrong with him. He is becoming a full adult."

"I see." said Toha, contemplating the meaning of this, "Even among the Sangheili there is also a tradition when one becomes an adult."

"Too far, Wrex! Your clan may rule, but this thing is not Krogan." shouted Uvenk, storming out of the hallows.

"Idiot," muttered Wrex, burning holes in Uvenk's back before he turned his attention back to Grunt, "So Grunt? Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

Shepard wanted to learn more and stepped up next to wrex. "You'll let a Tank-bred join clan Urdnot?"

"Only because he's with you; after all you and I killed thousands more like him. Not quite as big, but many. Clan Urdnot is strong and the others will do as I say. They see the benefit of my vision."

"What would happen if he doesn't do this rite of passage?"

"If he was left here, he would be killed. The clan-less are not respected; a tank-bred, probably even more so. His disposition is what it is, rite or no. That's just him being a Krogan. Okeer didn't tell you that in the tank, did, he boy?"

"What does the rite of passage require?"

"Not for me to say, Shepard. The shaman will discuss that."

"This is his choice." said Shepard not going to make a big decision like this on his own.

Grunt turned away from the group and stared off in the hallows, he then turned around with a confident look on his face. "It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

Wrex was happy to hear that. "Good boy, speak with the shaman - he's over in the Kelphic Valley, we've begun to build city there. Give him a good show, and he'll set you on the path." Wrex then walked up to his chair, he then turned and looked at Shepard. "You too, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmm?"

"Thanks Wrex, I'll talk to you later." Shepard and his squad walked off to the Kelphic Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelphic Valley<strong>

When the OSA inducted the Krogan, they began helping the Krogan to restore Tuchanka to its former glory. After that, they helped and aided in the construction of cities and other infrastructures for their growing population. Shepard arrived at the valley in a Tomkah and soon got off—he was surprised to see so many Krogan in what you could call a market place.

As Shepard, Grunt, and Toha walked through the valley, they saw Krogan buying either food or weapons, but the one thing you don't see was Krogan children playing. After getting directions to the Urdnot shaman, Shepard headed straight there.

When Shepard, Grunt, and Toha arrived, they saw Uvenk and his Krogan already talking to the Shaman. "You go beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk! The rites of Urdnot are dominant!"

Uvenk wasn't going to let this go. "How do we know it will challenge him? He's unnatural! The beasts of the rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

It was plain to see the anger of the Shaman as he continued to glare at Uvenk. "They know blood no matter the womb, your barking does not help your case."

"I'll speak for myself!" interjected Grunt, gaining an audience for himself.

The Shaman walked up to Grunt with Uvenk in tow. "So this is the tank-bred? It is very lifelike." He smells Grunt. "Smells correct as well, your protests ring hollow, Uvenk."

Shepard looked at Uvenk and had enough with this Krogan and his bitching—somebody needed to put this asshole in his place. "I don't care what this idiot says. Grunt has the right to be here."

The Krogan shaman liked Shepard's attitude. "There's some fire - and from an alien! Oh, the shame this heaps on those who whine like pups."

Uvenk wasn't about to give up so easily. "If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke a denial! My krantt stands against him! He has no one!"

The Shaman let out a grunt of disapproval. "My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

"Grunt will strength clan Urdnot!" barked Shepard, anxious to get on the Shaman's good side, "Name our target and it will die."

The Shaman was impressed with Shepard's words. "Spoken well! Most aliens - and some Krogan - do not understand our ways. I believe this human does."

It was clear that Uvenk was not going to let this slide—and it was clear in his next words: "Aliens don't know strength! My followers are true Krogan! Everything about Grunt is a lie."

Oh, he'd had enough with him! Shepard decided to shut up Uvenk in his place, and so he pulled his head back and head-butted Uvenk.

Shocked that this happened, Uvenk was speechless for but a second. "You... you dare?"

The shaman couldn't help but laugh. "Ba ha ha ha! I like this Human! He understands!"

"I withdraw my denial!" declared Uvenk, leveling his dirtiest look at Shepard, "This will be decided elsewhere!" Uvenk then walked off with his Krogan bodyguards, pushing Shepard aside as he did so.

"You have provoked them. Reason enough for me to like you. They're your problem now."

Shepard asked a number of questions before beginning. After that they headed for the tomkah to begin the rite.

* * *

><p><strong>Rite<strong>

When the tomkah stopped, Shepard, Grunt, and Toha got off of the IFV with the Shaman, who went on to explain about the history of where they were and the important keystone to draw the wild beasts of Tuchanka.

Shepard went up to the key stone and pressed it; a loud noise shot out of the tower and drew the first wave of wild beasts to Shepard, Grunt, and Toha. "Alright let's do this," said Shepard pulling out his assault rifle and taking aim. After multiple engagements with other creatures and defeating a thresher maw, the rite was over or so they thought. A ship soon hovered over them and landed near the rite. Shepard and his squad went to see what this was all about and not to their surprise—it was Uvenk with his posse.

"You live, and you brought down the thresher maw," began Uvenk, surprised at the result, "no one has done that in generations. Urdnot Wrex was the last."

"My Krantt gave me strength beyond my genes," declared Grunt proudly, "Which are damn good!"

"This is a cause for discussion. I wonder... you say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just the warlord Okeer?"

Shepard glared at the Krogan suspiciously. "You're stumbling, Uvenk. What's your game?"

"Grunt will command much respect now. His strength may be artificial but it is a tolerable loophole."

"A what?" asked Grunt not liking Uvenk's attitude, "Spit it out!"

"A reason to accept you. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans."

"You spit on my father's name! On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?"

"With restrictions. you could not breed, of course. Or serve on an alien ship. But you'd be clan in name."

It was then that Shepard realized Uvenk's game. And with that, he had the sudden urge to strangle the living daylights out of this asshole. "You talk like he's a thing. You're after his power. You don't really want him in your clan."

"Of course not!" said Uvenk, not ashamed to admit his guilt, "I didn't really want to cooperate with Clan Urdnot either and join the OSA, but I had no choice. I was outvoted. I get traditionalist support if I fight you, and reformer support if I back you. Your rite of passage tipped that balance too."

Shepard turned to Grunt. "It's your choice Grunt. Sounds like an easy job."

A moment's consideration, and Grunt's answer finally came—and it was time to get back at Uvenk! "That's the problem. I'm pure Krogan. Uvenk you are the pretender!"

Uvenk didn't care either way and was going to enjoy this. "Your head is valuable whether you're alive or dead!"

"Just try to take it!" said Grunt pulling out his assault rifle.

As Grunt was about to fire, one of Uvenk's Krogan pulled out missile launchers and fired, both Shepard and Grunt ran and took cover, as for Toha, he snuck up behind the Krogan that fired missile launcher and pierced through his chest with his plasma sword.

Grunt came out of cover and opened fire at the other Krogan, enjoying himself at the same time.

While Shepard went after Uvenk with his biotics, it was clear that Krogan biotics no slouches either, and Uvenk proved this by charging at Shepard and sending the Commander against a wall upon impact. Uvenk soon launched again, sending himself and the Commander through the wall. If it wasn't for the Commander's nanites, he would have been feeling the pain right about now. He got up from the attack and sent a biotic blast at Uvenk that knocked him back, but Shepard didn't stop there, he then pulled Uvenk back to him and sent him slamming into the ground. Shepard thought it was over, but to his surprise, Uvenk got back up and charged at Shepard putting the Commander on the ground. Uvenk then pulled out his shotgun and was about to blow, Shepard's head off, until Grunt charged at Uvenk, tackling him to the ground before proceeding to beat the cowardly Krogran dead.

Shepard walked up to Grunt and pulled him up from the ground, patting him on the shoulders signifying it was over. The entrance to the tomkah opened and out came a Krogan ready to take them back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelphic Valley<strong>

When Shepard, Grunt and Toha arrived back in the valley, they headed to the Shama. The Shaman was pleased they survived and killed Uvenk. Grunt walked up to the Shaman and kneeled. "You have passed the Rite of Passage, earning the honor of clan and name. Many survive, but it has been years since a thresher maw fell! Your names shall live in glory. Grunt you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a battlemaster."

Grunt didn't need to take time to choose a battlemaster. "Shepard is my battlmaster. He has no match."

"Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt. Accept this token from Fortack. His weapons are the finest we have."

Shepard then headed back to the hollows to say goodbye to Wrex.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollows<strong>

When Shepard and his team walked up to Wrex, he was pleased to see his friend and yet a little upset. "You just can't help making trouble. No one has killed a 'maw since my turn in the rite. Next you'll tell me he's quaint and craps dark matter. Guess that's what it takes to replace me."

Grunt then walked up in front of Wrex. Wrex took a long look at Grunt. "You are Urdnot Grunt. Welcome."

Shepard said his goodbye and left Tuchanka on his shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>OSA Space<strong>

**Unknown Location**

**OSA refit station**

At this unknown refit station was where Kafel Falam brought the derelict Reaper to be study by the OSA. Admiral Hackett was overseeing the operation. He walked in front of the observation window and saw what was left of the Reaper. "Have the Huragok learned where the indoctrination signal is being transmitted?"

One of the scientists studying the Reaper shook his head. "Unfortunately, no; it would seem it's transmitting all around, so we've begun to direct the Huragoks to disassemble the Reaper."

Hackett liked that idea. "Good! Find chinks in their armor and any other information in it's databanks. I want to know everything about the Reapers." said Hackett as he walks off to oversee other preparations, he made a stop at the communications terminal. After a few seconds the UNSC Defense Committee appeared as a holographic projection.

"Admiral Hackett! What do you have to report?" asked Lord Hood, hoping for good news.

"Lord Hood! Our scientists are taking the Reaper apart piece by piece. The Huragoks are helping us tremendously. On other notes we've begun making some progress in learning more about the Reapers."

It was Ackerson's turn to speak. "What did they find?"

"The materials the Reaper was made up of are unlike anything we've seen, very resilient and strong. While the technology is based on the technology of the mass relays, there are some differences, we haven't been able to understand it, but were still investigating. What we discovered in its databanks is information on the races of the previous Cycle it was destroyed in, along with information about the tactical plans they used in that cycle. It might give our strategists ways to combat the Reapers."

The Committee all looked at each other, satisfied by the report. They dismissed Hackett and disconnected the line—it would take time, but it was still good. They were making progress, and very soon, they would be prepared to fight back!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to be taking a break from Halo: a new age and come back to it when I'm ready. I don't know when that will be, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on the story. This last chapter wasn't my best one as you all have read and am going to try and make the next chapters better. So I thank all of your support and hope to comeback soon.<strong>


End file.
